Pokemon Revival
by XetaJTS
Summary: A young man wakes up in what appears to be a hospital bed and he finds himself as a Riolu who was shot in the shoulder. Confused, scared, and with no one he knows he must try to live his life as the way he is now and possibly find the people he once knew. If you enjoyed please leave a comment and let me know!(Note: Inspiration/aspects for this came from: I Became a Vulpix!
1. Chapter 1 Wounded

A small, blue and black furred creature running through a forest like his life depended on it, which in fact it did. He was attacked, everyone he knew was fighting an enemy he had no idea about or why that enemy was even attacking, all he knew was that he had to run and run fast. There was a few of them after him, he didn't count he just ran. He was scared and tired but he couldn't stop running not now. He ran for what to him felt like hours for in reality was only minutes, he ran through a bush and stopped, he was too tired, he had to rest, even if it was just for a second. He finally had enough energy where he was going to run again but when he looked up he saw a man. The man was tall, way taller than this two foot creature, and he was holding something up to the creature. He did not know what was in this man's hand but whatever it is was not good and he needed to get away from it, NOW! But it was too late-*P-TAFF*

-

Hi my name is Jae, I am an 18 year old. I am about 5 foot six, white skinned, Blond hair, and a little scrawny. I enjoy playing video games, spending time with friends, collecting knives and other bladed weapons, and I also really like anything to do with crime solving, police officers, investigators you name it.

"JAE!", called my brother Jon.

I then walked down the hall to the living room where our game system is located, "Yeah what's up?", I asked.

"Want to watch me play the game?", he asked me.

"Sure but not to long ok, dinner is almost ready"

"Ok." Jon is my younger brother by 3 years, he is 15 now. He is a bit shorter than me and skinnier than me and has brown hair. His likes are similar to mine with video games but he also likes something else, he is a huge fan of "The Flash". He watches the show, reads the comic, has a pop figure of the flash, you name it, he has it. "Boys time for dinner!" we heard our mom call out.

"COMING!" both of us said in unison. We both walked into the kitchen where our Mom and Dad had just finished dinner. My mom was about as tall as me if not shorter and had blond hair, where on the other hand my dad was taller than all of us and had very short brown hair. I had gotten my looks from my mom and my brother got his looks from our dad.

"Hey here is dinner kids", said my dad.

"We made spaghetti tonight", said our mom. While where I was excited my brother was not, you see me and him are kind of exact opposites, where I like spaghetti, he likes other dishes. Where i like action and anime he likes realistic show with actual actors like Flash and Arrow. Where as the saying opposites attract with magnets, me and him are at each others throats. There are many times where we have bickered, argued, and fought one another, but hey that is what brothers are for, and it drives our parents mad (and anyone else caught in the crossfire as well). Then all four of us sat down to eat. We talked about things that happened to me and my brother at school, and dad talked about his work and Mom talked about what she did here and a pretty funny story with our cat acting stupid. Our Mom and Dad told us while we ate that they were planning on going out somewhere for the summer, we were going to go to Six Flags, both the amusement and the water park and we were going to be there for a couple of days. Jon and I were beaming with joy, we hadn't been to an amusement park in forever, and with school being over in about two months, I myself couldn't wait, and i believe the same goes with Jon.

We then finally finished up eating, and Jon stayed in the kitchen with Mom and Dad and was scolding them saying he got to choose what we eat tomorrow night and I got on the game system for a little while and my brother not being to happy about it, but hey it was my turn. Around 8pm I got off and went to my room to lay down, I wasn't going to sleep but I was laying down watching Youtube.

While watching I remembered something, I got up and walked into my Mom and Dad's room and asked them, "Hey Mom, Dad I was wondering, you got me that new shotgun for trap shooting for Christmas and we have only gone shooting a couple of times, I was wondering if we could go next weekend?"

My Mom replied, "Sure Jae, I don't think it will be too much trouble."

My Dad continued, "Yeah I think it will be fun, ill rent a gun too so I can join in with you, and maybe one for Jon too, how does that sound?"

I replied, "Sounds awesome, thanks guys, I'm going to head on and brush my teeth and get ready for bed, love you guys."

"Love you too.", they replied in unison. I then brushed my teeth, got on my night clothes, then stopped by my brothers room to see him doing the same thing I was doing a moment ago. "Hey Jon, Mom and Dad said we will all go shooting next weekend, they said they will even rent you a gun, what do you think?"

"Sounds fun, we could probably go out to eat that night too, hopefully.", he replied.

"Heck that sounds great, alright we have school tomorrow, so you need to go to bed early so I don't have trouble waking you up ok.", I suggested.

He replied, "Alright fine, see you in the morning Jae."

"See you tomorrow Jon." I then shut the door to his room and proceeded to my room to lay down and get ready to get myself and my brother up that next morning.

But little did I know that the next mornings to-do list would not go as originally planned, and little did I know I wouldn't be waking up in my room the next morning or waking up to see my family that next morning.

-

I finally woke up from my seemingly endless sleep and OH MY GOD did I feel out of it. My vision was blurry and could hardly hear anything, and the things I could hear and see were completely foreign to me. I was finally able to make out a voice, a women's voice, "Time of death, 6;48 a.m., March 12th, 2023." OK, a few things I gathered from that, if this was the next day the day was right, when I went to bed it was March 11th, but that year, the year was 2017 last time I checked, and then that first thing she said, "TIME OF DEATH" who was she talking about, it couldn't be me, I wasn't dead, but I couldn't move either, it was like I was paralyzed. Then my vision cleared up to see I was in a hospital bed, and it also seemed my nose stretched out farther in front of my face, NO! priorities, I am in a hospital bed, which means they are talking about me, and I can see them putting up the equipment, nope this was not happening. With all my strength I was able to take my arms and push myself up, and I started breathing then to, I didn't even realize I wasn't breathing until just then. Everyone of the doctors and nurses were shocked, but what they were feeling could not compare to what I was feeling.

MY ARMS, th-th-they weren't mine anymore, I could move them all the same but they were not my human arms, these were P-A-W-S. Three fingered blue paws with no claws, and these steel guarders on the top part of my wrists. I-my torso also wasn't mine, it was black near the top part of the torso and it then zigzags with blue on the lower half. I didn't see my legs but I didn't have to, I knew what they looked like, pure black furred digitigrade legs with three toes on each foot. There wasn't a mirror but I had a good idea of what my face looked like, blue fur with black fur making a sort of mask and a small muzzle included. I knew I had red eyes now and I could feel my new feelers on each side of my head, I felt my ears move down when I went into shock, and of course I could feel the tail that was half the size of my height. I knew what it was I had turned into, played enough of the game and watched enough of the show to know. I was a Riolu, down to the size of one too, I was so much smaller than the people around the room, it was disorienting.

But it was nowhere near as disorienting as what I felt next. After my realization which to me seemed like hours when in reality was only a few seconds, I screamed.

"RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I felt it that burning sensation in my left shoulder, just what happened I would feel this much excruciating pain. It felt as if my shoulder was on fire while salt was getting added constantly to the horrific endeavor. While the doctors and nurses started laying me down fast and putting me under sedative while wearing a breathing mask on, I saw a view of what happened, on my left shoulder was heavily wrapped and very bloody bandages, and with the blood I saw laying on the bed, that means whatever injured me, or whoever this was that got injured, was either a really bad stab wound or a gunshot, and the last thought I had before drifting off to into a sedative induced sleep was, "What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2 No Explanation

(Rules: "=Normal speech. '=Telepathy, - =Pokepeech.)

After what felt like hours I finally woke up. I was groggy, dizzy and most of all, in pain. Now mind you it was nowhere near as bad as when I first woke up with this body but it still hurt like a pain that no decent person should ever have to go through.

I took a look around the room and saw that I was alone, no one else in the other 5 beds in the room that I could see, there was no one. All I could do at that moment was think, how could any of this happen. When I first woke up everyone was shocked. Not shocked that I was what I was but that I was alive. Which in my mind meant that it wasn't unusual to see a living Riolu, or a living Pokémon for that matter. So that could only mean I was somewhere where Pokémon were real, so I know for a fact that I am no longer in Kansas. It was eye opening to say the least, I finally got to feel what this body felt, every move I did registered with what I was trying to do, I could even move my tail, and in that sense having a tail was for a better word, interesting to say the least. Smell was another topic, everything was stronger. I could smell food that was three stories down, don't even ask me how I know it was three stories down. I could also distinguish the smells. I could smell every individual creature in this building. I say "creature" cause I don't know who or what I am smelling, I just know that they are different. Then there is my new eyesight, everything was clearer, I could even still see color, huh I guess that is a good thing, right? I had glasses when I was human...huh...

I just realized how weird that sentence is, "when I 'WAS' human." That is something I never really thought I would say. It just feels, unnatural.

Anyway back to what I was saying, I did wear glasses "back then" but only for reading at long distances, but now everything was clear, every single nook and cranny in the walls was visible. This is actually something I could get used to.

I then took another try at moving my arms and legs. It's definitely weird how these legs work, when your lower part of your leg is smaller than the sole of your foot, it is definitely a new experience. Also having three toes and fingers was new, I remember what it felt like to still have my pinkiss, pinky toes, big toes, and thumbs but now I couldn't fell them, not even a trace of a felling, just of memory of that felling.

But the nubs (for which is what I like to call these "fingers" on my hands) I did have now were flexible. They spread apart, both my nubs and my toes. I could bend them very easily, and with the way that the nubs bent it felt like I wouldn't have much trouble holding on to things, well maybe small things might give me trouble. While doing all of this I was being very cautious with my left arm. It hurt, it hurt every time I moved my nubs or my arms it brought that fire like pain back to my left shoulder. The bandages covering up the wound were very bloody but it didn't seem like there was any more blood coming out of it, they must of stitched it up.

But while I was thinking I realized something, I WAS STARVING! It felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

As if on cue the door to the room opened and a man dressed up in long jeans, and a brown leather coat and a woman in a nurses gown walked into the room.

The man was about six foot, white skin, green eyes, and short, black, spiked up hair with a short beard completing the touch. He spoke first in a deep masculine voice, "Are you sure he will be alright, when my son gave me a call and said he found him bleeding in the woods and rushed him here I was concerned, and even more concerned when I found out he was shot as well?"

I knew it, so I was shot, it makes sense why there was blood on the back bandages too, bullet must of went straight through. The nurse then spoke to the man in a sweet very lighthearted tone, "Yes sir he will be fine, I can assure you during the beginning of trying to treat him we didn't think he would make it, in fact his heart even gave out at one point, we were going to jot him down dead but then he pushed himself up and starting breathing again, and when he did I guess he didn't realize how much pain he would be in and in turn screamed, so to calm him down we had to use a sedative."

The man then replied, " And you said that was three days ago correct?" THREE DAYS! No wonder I'm starving.

"Yes sir but we've been monitoring him ever sense, and I will let you know that the worse is over, we were finally able to get the wound cleaned up, treated, and then stitched up properly, I can assure you, all we have to do is let him take it easy for a few weeks here while his wound completely heals, and then he will be all yours." All his huh, so I guess in a sense I was getting adopted, shouldn't be all bad I guess, but there is no way in HELL I'm being put in a poke-ball.

"That is reassuring to hear, so when will I be able to sign him up as mine on the machine?" he asked.

Now it was my turn to start asking questions, -Sign me up?- I asked.

Both of them then looked down at me finally acknowledging me on the bed and the nurse said, "He might be curious about why you said sign him up, he might only know about poke-balls since he is so young." she inquired.

The man then looked at me and said, "Well I guess I might as well tell you, even if your too young to properly understand half of it but, here in this town we don't use poke-balls, some places like our town have this machine where all you have to do is have the Pokémon get it's pawprint or whatever print scanned and then have the human scan his hand next and then it will automatically assign that Pokémon to that person, no poke-ball needed, but we can really only get it to work with land Pokémon, whereas water Pokémon and larger Pokémon need a poke-ball for well, obvious reasons."

Him telling me all that made me so relieved that I audibly gasped, "Ri."

Then the man looked confused and asked, " What's wrong, were you scared of being put into a poke-ball."

Technically I was so I just nodded my head at him. He then replied, " Huh, well then, lucky you were found in this town."

At that moment my stomach growled I just took my paw and rubbed the back of my head with a cheeky smile on my face. The nurse then said, " I guess he's hungry, well I guess that better be it then, he hasn't eaten in three days so he is probably ravenous by now."

The man then said, " Alright I will take my leave now, it was nice to meet you Riolu, my name is Martin, and I know my son Riley will be happy to have you around as well, bye."

I then replied, - Bye.- And of course he wouldn't be able to understand that, but he got the memo and smiled at me before leaving.

The nurse then looked at me and said, " Alright I will be right back little one, I bring you something really good to eat, kay." She then took her leave and I waved at her.

While she was gone I had to ask myself this big question, how did all of this happen? It started to get to me, was it random, did it just happen out of nowhere, was the government involved in some kind of weird experiment, or was it someone here in this world that caused this. It was obvious I wasn't where I used to be now, with the talk of poke-balls and Pokémon that was just a given. But who or what would want this to happen, the nurse and Martin obviously had no clue, and I don't think his son, however old he was could have caused this. No I really don't think this was intentional, there was just too much going against it. But at the end of the day I don't think I'm ever going to find out how this happened, this world probably has more continents then my world and is probably gigantic, and this is no game either, the pain in my shoulder is an obvious enough clue of that. But what if this also happened to anyone else, what if this happened to my FAMILY! Even if it did happen to them I probably would never find them, at least not alone. That thought made me very depressed but I also know that I couldn't just go looking for them, going around aimlessly searching, if they were here, they could be on the other side of the planet.

All I can really do is just go live with this Martin. His son saved me, or at least whoever this body belonged to, I owe them that much at least.

Then there is also that, who was this that I now was, did they die and I just took over there place. I'm guessing that really is the only logical thing. The nurse called me young one, I don't know how young, but young enough to where they thought I could barely understand them. So I must be pretty young, and whoever died was young too, probably too young to understand what was going on, I'm hoping whoever it was didn't have to suffer much. That is one thing about me, I hate it when someone young gets hurt or dies, and it's no different here, all I can hope is whoever this was didn't experience much pain and that he was in a better place now.

The door to the room then opened to reveal the nurse, she was carrying a tray of, FRUIT! Oh thank god, that's another thing, I was not going to eat Pokémon food, I have my dignity, and that would never be worth it.

The nurse then said," Here you go I've got a whole tray of good stuff for you, apples, blueberries and lemon." Huh guess they have real fruit here huh, Neat. She then laid the tray down in front of me while telling me not to eat too fast or I would choke, but I'm not that stupid so I just grabbed and apple and took a bite. WOW! That tasted better than any apple I've ever had before, even neater. After a few more bites I wanted to try the lemon, I wasn't scared of it being too sour, I've had warheads, and you don't know what sour is until you have had those. Cool thing too, the lemon was just as sour as a warhead, same flavor as a lemon but the sourness of a warhead. Huh wonder if warheads exist here, if they do I have a pretty funny plan. I then tried a blueberry, it was okay but way too sweet, almost like white chocolate sweet, and I don't like white chocolate. I tried to politely hand the little dish of blueberries back to her.

She took it from my hand and said, " Guess you don't like blueberries huh?" I then shook my head at her. I then had the little glass of water she brought with her. I really don't like the taste of water but with the thought of new taste buds I tried it, and amazingly it was better, it tasted a lot better, I couldn't exactly explain what it tasted like, but it was just better.

I finally finished eating and drinking and handed it all back to her and she put it on her rolling cart. She then said, "Alright glad you got something to eat but you still need your rest ok? It is actually pretty late you know." I hadn't really took the time to check it out but it was dark out and with the clock in the room I could see it was 9:20 pm. I then nodded my head to her while she started to leave the room. She then took one last look at me before shutting off the lights and said, "Alright goodnight, ill see you in the morning ok."

I then said,- Ok goodnight.- I said in my new language.

But before she left she turned around and said one more thing," Oh by the way, I never gave you my name, it's Delila, ok goodnight."

She then shut off the light and shut the door, I then took this opportunity to lay down and get some non-sedative induced sleep. Before falling asleep I said to myself, " I guess this really won't be so bad."


	3. Chapter 3 Sparring Partner

So the past few weeks at the I guess Pokémon center were rather unpleasant. Not that it was the worst thing I have ever experienced, just that I would never want to do it again(And if that means not getting shot again, I will take it). The nurses and doctors were all nice they kept me fed and all that, but it was just very indecent, they were there almost all the time, they even had to bathe me. Granted the only reason they did was to keep this plastic thing over the wound so water wouldn't get in it and in that case I thank them for it.

Another thing is that they expected me to go to the restroom outside, they had this sanctuary like thing with a very thin net above the area, guess it was to keep flying types in, wouldn't want them getting out if they were still wounded. That was actually my first time walking and surprisingly it wasn't that hard to do, it was very similar to walking like originally used to, the only difference is I use my tail as a counter balance to keep myself from falling forward, it was very natural. But the downside was that they expected me to go out here, so what I did was just go off through a couple of bushes and wait of few minutes, and that seemed to get Delila out of my hair, oh yeah and Delila was the nurse that was assigned to me, so she was always around, not that I didn't enjoy the company but I still like personal space. So after she thought I went she would take me back to my room, luckily for me they had a bathroom for any People they were treating or any trainers staying with their Pokémon, and luckily for me it wasn't that hard to still use the bathroom, just a bit of climbing I had to get through, even climbed the sink to wash my hands. I'm a clean freak so yeah. After my little routine happened over a couple of days of the first week Delila was able to find out after she walked in to do a double check on me and saw me walk out of the bathroom with the toilet still running. Unsurprisingly she was shocked that this young Riolu could do all that but thankfully she just called me a "Really fast learner" and told me she wouldn't let anyone know about this.

After that first week they finally let me out to that sanctuary to get some exercise for an hour a day. I was able to finally see what this body could do, but fighting was strictly off limits for all Pokémon out in the sanctuary. So I did the next best thing, I practiced running and HOLY CRAP! Was I fast. Allot faster than I was back then, I could run around the whole sanctuary(Which in turn isn't that large just that I'm small) in just about 15-20 seconds. I must have been going 25 or 30 Miles per hour there. Couldn't tell exact but I was fast, and I used the time to get even faster. I also practiced jumping couldn't jump all that high at first, but don't give up is what I've always been told and with that practice I was able to jump SIX FEET into the air. Granted that is not really high but to me being only 2'4", I'd say that is pretty good. I kept getting better at jumping and also timing I my jumps and measuring them out too by climbing tress. I actually enjoyed climbing trees back then so it was no different here. Delila got scared at one point but I knew I was fine, when she got like that I would safely climb down just for her sake.

After that I was in the midst of my third week here and all the time before this I avoided other Pokémon. I'm relatively shy but this was completely different. It was a different "SPECIES", I had no idea what to say or even what to do. Another reason I had avoided was because of the giant bandage that was on me, but at the beginning of this week they finally took both the bandages and removed the stiches. I had a pretty nasty scar there but my fur was able to cover it up thankfully. So now all that was said and one I was trying to mingle, and I found a couple of good friends. A Pidgey, which is small bird like Pokémon with brown and tan feathers that looks a bit like a bird of prey, by the name of well, Pidgey I had met who had sprained his wing, we talked about how each of us got there and what happened. He was flying in a canyon with his trainer when some rocks fell, they weren't huge rocks to his trainer, but himself on the other hand is another story, one of them fell on his wing and broke it, so he had been here having it healed and was getting some time outside. I told him my story and he seemed shocked, he said that anyone my age, heck even an adult would have died from something like that. I showed him the scar and got a real good look at it myself and realized something crucial. The bullet that hit me was very high caliber, seeing how big the scar was I could only guess I was shot by some king of magnum round. Pidgey was surprised too, he told me how he had been to gun shows with his trainer and that full grown Pokémon have taken those type of bullets and not survived. That confirmed it for me, me taking over this body must have kept the body from dying. I sure was lucky, but not the previous owner.

After talking about that me and Pidgey messed around at the lake and enjoyed our time while there. We tossed rocks to see if they could bounce, I got it to do it once, but Pidgey was using talons and was actually able to do it twice, good for him. Then we both noticed something. Over by a tree with tons of bushes where none of the nurses could see was a Scraggy, which is a small, yellow salamander looking Pokémon with a type of hood hanging behind his head, messing with a Buneary, which is a brown, two legged bunny with really fluffy ears. He was hitting her and pulling on her ears really hard, and during this she was crying for help and of course none of the nurses heard it.

Nope this was not happening, I stomped over there and yelled , -HEY! Leave her alone!-

He turned his head to look at me and said,-Well if it isn't the gunshot survivor, what do I owe this pleasure.-

Gunshot survivor? really that is what I was called, that didn't matter though, I replied, -Pleasure? really, cut the crap and let go of her, NOW!-

He then replied while still holding on to her ear, - and if I don't then what, survivor?-

I then got into an Wing Chun fighting stance and said, -If you don't then ill break you till you can't hold onto her anymore!-

That seemed to get his attention with his shocked expression and he shoved her towards me and said, -Fine whatever, she isn't worth it anyway.- He then turned around and left.

The Buneary then hopped over to where Pidgey and I were and said, -Thank you so much, it seemed like your bluff worked on him-

-It wasn't I bluff- I said plainly. Back then I had actually been taught how to fight with Wing Chun, I knew the blocks, the punches, all of it so I was ready for a fight if that Scraggy really wanted it.

Pidgey spoke up and said,- Wait, you were actually going to fight him, but it's against the rules.-

-And so is bullying, and I don't see him following them." I replied as a matter of fact like.

Buneary then spoke up and said,-Well thank you, if you didn't show up I didn't know what was going to happen.-

-You're welcome, it wasn't any trouble.-

She then said, -My name is Honey.-

-Honey? As in Honey Bun?- I said while holding a laugh.

-I KNOW, humans can be dumb some times, what's you're name?- She asked.

-My name is Jae, nice to meet you.- I stated.

She then replied,-Jae? Heh, that almost sounds like a human name.-

Then Pidgey spoke up, -Yeah, now that you mention it does sound like a human name.-

My heart stopped for a moment there, so I calmed myself and said,- Yeah, I guess my trainer wanted to me to have a human name, heh.- I forced a laugh at them.

Pidgey then asked, -Where is you're trainer now Jae?- Oh crud had to be careful with what I say.

-Oh he had to wait for my gunshot wound to heal, at the end of this week ill be able to leave.-

Buneary then said,-Oh that's cool, I get to leave today, just waiting for my trainer to pick me up.-

At that moment the nurses said we had to go back to our rooms and I said my goodbyes to Honey and Pidgey. Pidgey said he wouldn't see me because he would have to have his wing treated for the next few days, and with me leaving in just three days, he was right. So I told him I would see them later down the road.

The next few days were uneventful, food, outside, drink, etc. Then it was finally time, this would be where Martin would take me back to his house. I wondered what it would be like, who would be there. Was it just him and his son, or does he have a huge family.

Then the door to my room opened and Delila walked in, "He's here Riolu, you ready to go?" She asked. I nodded my head at her and she gently picked me up, and walked down the hall to the elevator.

We went down and walked out and Martin was there in the lobby. "Hey there Riolu, so how was your time here?" I tried to use my paw to say indifferent, and he seemed to get the memo. "Ok now lets get him signed up."

We then walked toward this machine with 2 scanners, one was bigger than the other and Delila placed me in front of the bigger one.

Martin then instructed, "Ok Riolu put your paw onto the screen ok." I did as he asked and that seemed to be all I had to do, he filled out everything on the other screen until he stopped.

He looked at me and asked, "Do you have a name?" I then nodded at him saying yes. "Ok ill leave that blank for now, I have a Pokémon that can translate for you when we get back ok." He said. I then replied with a nod, a Pokémon that could translate, that makes this easier and harder. Easier because I can communicate to the people of the house better and bad because if I slipped up with this Pokémon they could tell them anything. After he finished he said I could walk to car the car with him, he opened the door for me and we waved to Delila goodbye and I followed him to his car. He opened the door and I jumped in. He then got on the other side and strapped up while I strapped myself in.

He looked at me and asked, "You know what that is used for?" I just gave him a simple nod and he replied with, "Neat."

The car ride was nice, I saw all sorts of Pokémon and different places as we drove through the town. I haven't been bringing this up very much but in the car I was able to distinguish five different strong scents, and a bunch of minor scents. The stronger ones I could only guess were his family and this Pokémon. Still couldn't actually distinguish them but I could still tell them apart.

We then pulled up to this two story rather big house, it was no mansion but it was still big and kept very tidy, looked very nice if you ask me. The front yard was very pretty and even had a garden, and they also had a forest in the back yard, wonder if I can ever check out anything back there.

We then walked up to the front door and he said, "I know you will like it here, we have a huge backyard you are always aloud to go check out, we also have a training room where you can train to your hearts content, we even have a homemade battle arena in the backyard as well." In any sense of the word it seemed very nice, but I have to meet the rest of the family. It's the people that make the home not the home itself.

He then opened the door and called out, "Everyone I'm home, and I've got our new friend here!" The first people I saw were a I believe 16 year old teenage boy who had somewhat long, blackish-brown, spiked up hair, similar to his father, he was also around 5 feet tall. The other one, I presume to be Martin's wife, is a 5 foot female who looked to be in the 20's or 30's, who had light brown, long, kind of wavy hair.

The Sixteen year old was the one who spoke up first in a lightly deep masculine tone, "Hey there Riolu, I hope you remember me I'm the one who saved you, I found you out there laid up next to a tree, the names Riley."

He held his hand out to me and I gladly shook it and told him, -Thank you, it's good to meet you.-

The lady was next to speak up in a light, adult feminine voice, "Hello Riolu, I'm Claire, I am Martin's wife and Riley's mother, it is a pleasure to meet you, and must I say you are adorable!" She exclaimed while petting the top of my head. Man I was blushing, I really wasn't used to being pet, Delila never really pet me, guess she thought she shouldn't with me in pain, I don't know.

' Hey why did you start the party without me?' That voice, it was a very strong but not too deep voice, but this voice was different, I didn't hear it with my ears, I heard it with my head, I was hearing THOUGHTS! Out from behind Riley and Claire stepped out something I couldn't believe, it was a Lucario. Three feet eleven inches tall with tan fur on the midsection, thick blue fur forming shorts on his thighs and black fur covering the rest of the legs and fore paws with blue fur coming up from where it zigzags from the upper paws. Then he had the tail that measure up to half of his height. Then he had the black fur forming a mask on his muzzle with the blue covering the rest, then his four feelers on the back of his head and with his piercing red eyes. Then to top it off he has claw like spikes on his arms with a spike coming out of the center of his chest.

Claire then spoke up and said, " Oh sorry Lucario, we didn't mean that, guess we got caught up in the moment."

He then replied in telepathy, ' It is quiet all right, it is no problem in the slightest but on to more pressing matters.'

He then looks toward me and speaks in our own language, -Hello young one my name is Lucario and I am also your fully evolved form, may I please ask for your name.-

-It's Jae, and it is a pleasure to meet you Lucario. -

He then replied, -Jae, what a peculiar name, if I do recall you were wild correct, is that the name your parents gave you.-

-Yes it is, it's the name my parents gave me at birth and had always called me.- I replied to him while kind of not lying.

-Then your parents must of took a liking to that name, I'm guessing they heard it from a human that they crossed paths with, I am sorry for your loss young one, I hope we can all help coping with this ok.- He apologized.

-Oh it is quite alright Lucario, I really didn't get much time to know them.- I stated.

He then replied, -Yes it is quite alright, for I can tell you are no more the a month and a week or so old.- I was only a week old, he was only a week old when he died, the previous owner of this body didn't even get a chance to live, that is just, devastating.

Martin then spoke up, "Hey Lucario, sorry to be a bother but what is his name, I haven't had the chance to know of it so if you could please tell us it would be appreciated."

Lucario then went back to using telepathy and said, ' Oh I'm sorry, his name is Jae, he got that name from his parents, they must of heard another human say it and took a liking to it, but he really didn't get much time to spend with his parents for which I can tell from the time when Riley had found him he wasn't over even a week old.'

Claire then looked distraught and petted me again while saying, "Oh I'm so sorry Jae, I hope we can help you feel better about all of this." I let her finish petting me and then replied with a nod.

Riley then said, "Okay Lucario how about we show him the house and tell him the rules, that alright?"

'Certainly.' Lucario said.

But before we did that I asked Lucario a question, -Hey Lucario?- He then replied, -Yes Jae, what is it?-

-There are four people besides me in this room right?-

He then asked, -Yes but what about it?-

-Well in the car I smelt five including yours, who is the fifth?-

Before we could answer, we all heard in a very high pitched, feminine voice, "OH MY GOSH IT'S SO CUUUUTTTEEE!" and before I knew it I was trapped in a bear hug from behind, I knew better than to fight because whoever had me in her arms was very young and wasn't really being rough, she was just petting me.

Then I heard Lucario say, - And you have met number five, this is Carol, Riley's six year old sister and Martin and Claire's youngest child.-

-Did she hide and wait to get her arms on me.- I said while being petted.

Lucario then replied, -Yep she did the same when I first came here, just be careful that she doesn't get a dress on you.- Noted, to-do list, look out for hiding 6 year-olds, number one priority.

She then put me down and Riley said, "alright that is enough for now Carol we got to show him the rest of the house and tell him about the rules." She must of heard everything we were saying and Lucario must known about it, have to get him back for that one later. She then replied in a cute nod and ran up to what I was guessing was her room. Then Riley showed me around the house, he talked about meals and what we get to eat and my guess was right Pokémon food, and I wasn't having any of that so I would do something later for food, they gave fruit in the morning, but lunch and dinner Pokémon food, looks like I will have to scavenge the house or kitchen for something to eat at night. Anyway they showed me the living room and they had a huge t.v. and a... GAME SYSTEM! I was so excited on the inside, the system and the controller were very similar to a PlayStation, but it was called something else, couldn't really get a good reading on the name though, had to keep moving. They showed me the hallway leading to the backyard and one of the room in the hallway was the training room, could not wait to learn how to fight. There were 3 bathrooms, two downstairs and one upstairs, good enough for me. Then we checked upstairs, there was the parents room, Riley's room, Carol's room, and another room that they said only their dad could go into. He didn't go into detail but he obviously knew what was in there, I could tell he was hiding it. Then there was Lucario's...and my room?

It seemed like it used to be a room set up with one small size bed but now there was a second one, there was what looked to be a beat up punching bag and a brand spanking new one as well.

'This used to be just my room but with a month preparing for your arrival, we had time to set it up as a room for two Lucario's.'

-Wow I don't know what to say, thank you, and Lucario's?- I asked.

-Yes Lucario's, in due time you will evolve and with enough training I don't believe it will be too long.- That was really nice of them, they knew I was coming and Lucario was nice enough to set up a place for me in what used to be just his room.

"What does he think Lucario?" asked Riley.

' He said that he loves it and thanks us for it.' Lucario replied.

Riley then Turned to me and said, " Your welcome Jae I'm glad you like it, now then why don't you two go get some training in while we prepare dinner."

-Ok, lets go Lucario!- I exclaimed. We both walked downstairs and into the training room, it had a door that could be pushed from either side, and it was very light too, I guess it was made to make sure that any Pokémon could get into the room with ease, then it also had a small hallway before going into the room, guess it was to make sure nothing broke the door.

We both entered and Lucario said, -Ok, so I know you are young and do not have much fighting experience but I would like to see what you can do, so I want you to show me your form and come at me.-

I did what he asked and got into my Wing Chun fighting stance. He looked at me confused and said, -Huh, that is actually a very good stance, you look comfortable and you are also protecting your center, your ready to block any physical attack. Ok come at me!- I then quickly ran up with both of my paws still protecting my center and jumped up and swung, couple of problems here, first off he dodged and second he's taller, so the maximum damage areas are higher up so if I want to hit him I have to jump. But then tried something different, instead of going up to more damageable areas, I would bring him down to my level. I made him think I was going for another punch by acting like I would jump up and punch with my left but instead grabbed his left leg with my right arm, lifted it up, then used my left leg to trip his right leg and it worked, he fell over. While down I quickly got a good punch to the face while he tried to get up, I quickly turned around and tried again but he was too fast, he got up and jumped back away from me.

He then smirked and said, -Very clever, making me think you would use the same tactic twice but then went for my legs to get a good hit, but even though your set up for blocking physical attacks, I do not believe you are ready for projectiles.- He then started charging up an Aura sphere. Uh oh, this was bad, I'm going to have to try and avoid this one. He launched it at me and I tried to sidestep left, but it followed me, hit me, and exploded on impact. That sent me rolling a few feet away. It hurt, but that was nowhere near what a gunshot was, so he tried charging another one, it follows me so maybe I can deflect it, these guarders on my arms can be used for something. So he sent the next one and I got ready to block it, but instead of blocking it I move a little to the left and used my right arm guarder to push it behind me and it flew itself into the wall and made it's explosion.

Surprised couldn't even describe the face that Lucario was making, he was astonished. -Wow, your so young yet you were able to pull off such a feat against our species signature attack, that is impressive to say the least.-

-Thanks, aura sphere follows me, so I knew I couldn't dodge it, and I wasn't just going to let myself get hit either, so I did the next best thing, point it in the wrong direction.-

"LUCARIO, JAE, TIME TO EAT!" We heard Claire say.

-C'mon, lets get something to eat, you earned it after that little stunt you pulled.- We went in there and they had the plates and even our plates on the table, to Lucario pulled up his chair and I pulled mine and jumped into it while everyone else sat at there table.  
They had Pokémon food for Lucario and I and while everyone was eating I just started at my plate kind of depressed.

Carol noticed and asked, "What's wrong Jae? C'mon it is really good, I PROMISE!"

Even though it was cute I told Lucario what was wrong and he translated for me, ' He says that he does not like Pokémon food of any kind, and he asks if he may have something else to eat.'

Martin looked at me with a very concerned look and he said, "Ok Jae, would you like some of the spaghetti we made tonight?" I looked at him more upbeat and nodded at him, so he got up and got me a small bowl with some pasta in it, it was the big pieces of pasta too. He laid it down in front of me and there was another problem.

"What's wrong now?" he asked more concerned than annoyed.

I told Lucario and he was surprised as well and said, ' He said that he needs a fork or spoon to eat it.' Martin had a "Of course" look on his face and brought me a spoon, I had to hold it in two paws but it wasn't hard at least.

"OK now, you can't have what we have every night ok, so we will try to find alternatives for you to eat, we will try and find you snacks that you might like ok." I nodded my head at him, I was perfectly ok with that, I completely understood money problems, so I understood why this couldn't happen often, so we would try and find other things for me to have, and it shouldn't be to hard to find cheap things that cost the same as a bag or can of that food, plus I'm small, I don't eat as much as I used too.

During dinner, Lucario took the opportunity to tell everyone about our little skirmish and Martin complemented me, "Amazing, you were able to land a hit on Lucario and even deflect his aura sphere, even though he didn't use his full power, that is still a great feat." That got me thinking, how strong was Lucario, and also how old was he, he was experienced so that was no surprise, ill ask him later.

We all finished dinner and Claire took up all the plates, I was tired, I was up all day and ready for bed, seems like Lucario was too. So Lucario told everyone goodnight for me and him and we went up to bed. Lucario got in his bed and I jumped into mine and I got to see them had everything, a pretty thick blanket, sheets, and a thick pillow. After I got situated I just had to ask, -Hey Lucario?-

-Yeah what is it, are you scared of the dark.-

After he said that, I jumped up looked at him and said, -No, nothing like that, I was just curious, how old are you?- He got up looked at me and said, -I'm 20 years old, Martin found me when he was eleven and when I was just a baby. Just like how Riley found you out in the woods, and also if your wondering Lucario's can live over a thousand years, maybe even more, most fully evolved Pokémon can live for that long, is that all you wanted to ask.-

I was shocked, I couldn't believe it, Lucario already promised he would get me to evolve, so I just gained maybe 10x my life span or even more. - Yes, that is all Lucario, thank you.- I thanked him while half stuttering.

We then both then laid down and it didn't take me long to fall into a sleep with a dream that I never expected to ever have in my lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4 Human Habits

I couldn't tell exactly where I was, there was so much fog and mist. There was nothing above, below or around me. I was still a Riolu, so I am a Riolu in my dreams huh, guess that is just how I see myself now. But then I heard a voice, it was feint but I did in fact hear it. I recognized it too, but I just couldn't tell who it was. I kept looking around and finally I was able to see a figure, again could not tell who or what this figure was, all I knew was that it is familiar.

Then I finally was able to hear what the voice was saying, it was screaming out "HELP."

Even though I didn't know who exactly it was, I knew it was someone I know, so I started running towards it, trying to get to whoever it was. Then I noticed something, behind whoever it was another figure, but this other figure was holding something, a gun. But then the voice called out, "JAE! HELP ME DON'T LET ME DIE!"

I was in a panic now, I had to get to whoever this was and FAST! I kept running towards them but then as they were in my reach I couldn't go any further, I kept moving forward, they were just in arms reach, but it was no use I couldn't get any closer. The figure with the gun held it up to the other figure and I was trying my hardest to stop this from happening, I tried everything but it was no use. Then the figure said it's last words, "Jae, how could you just stand there and watch?"

*P-TAFF*

I woke up in a fright, breathing heavily, sweating, and my little heart beating a thousand miles a minute. I then heard Lucario look over to me and say, -Hey are you okay, you seemed fine in your sleep, what happened, bad dream?-

After calming myself down I looked over to Lucario and said, -Yeah, really bad nightmare.-

-Want to talk about it?- I was going to say no, but I felt like I needed to talk about it, so I told Lucario all the events of the dream.

He then replied to me, -That dream probably came from the fear of losing your family, you are probably traumatized from losing them once, but I promise you this, you won't lose this family, I guarantee it.-

I felt like he was right, and I am extremely grateful for his promise, but still I couldn't help but still think about the dream, it was just so real. But I threw the thought of the dream out of my head and told him thank you. We then walked out of our room (which I forgot to mention has the same type of door as the one for the training room.) and walked down to the kitchen.

Inside we found Claire making breakfast for her family. She looked at us and said, "Hey, you two are up early, I mean Lucario your always up this morning, but I didn't expect to see you up so early Jae." She said that last part while petting me. I was actually used to getting up this early, it is about 7:30 a.m. when I got up and I had to get up earlier than that for school. So I told Lucario to tell her about my hours and also tell her about the dream I had, better that way, I don't want to keep secrets I don't have to keep.

Lucario used telepathy to tell her about my hours and the dream, she then bent down and carefully brought me into a hug and said, "Oh it's Ok Jae, I promise you this, you lost one family, I am going to do my best to make sure you don't lose another." That felt good, just having reassurance that everything would be okay was just a really good feeling to have, so in return I gave her the best hug my tiny arms could manage.

She then got up and said, "Alright I better get back to cooking or everything will burn, I will have you two your food when I get done with this, hope you don't have any problem with fruit Jae." I shook my head at her to tell her no I didn't have any problem with it.

So to wait me and Lucario walked into the living room and I grabbed the remote with both my paws, laid it down on the couch where I jumped to, pointed it at the T.V. and clicked the button with one of my nubs to turn it on.

Lucario gave me another dumbfounded look and said, -You know how to work the T.V.?-

Oh, crap baskets, I had to think of something, -UH, Yeah, I saw Martin turn it on with this yesterday while I was getting showed the house, so I thought what else better to do you know?-

Lucario gave me a "not buying it" look, but then he smiled and said, -Yeah, it didn't take me long to figure out what that it did too, guess you are a fast learner huh?- I then nodded at him and he joined me at watching it, I flipped channels and found they had parallels to shows I used to watch, they had there own Pokémon themed Naruto, Dragon Ball Super, and even The Flash, but instead of "The Flash" it was "The Flish" the fastest Magikarp in the ocean, so yeah I went back to the Pokémon themed Dragon Ball. Lucario seemed to get a little interested in the show before Riley came downstairs while Claire said that food was ready. Lucario and I walked out while Riley looked confused as to why we were watching their version of Dragon Ball, but he just shrugged, turned off the T.V. and joined us.

So we sat down and got ready to eat, apparently Martin had already left to go to his job and Carol had joined us after Riley had to go wake her up, she walked in, gave me a pet while calling me adorable, and then sat down. Riley, Carol, and Claire had omelets while me and Lucario assortments of fruit. I got the smaller plate for obvious reasons, but also I didn't have that big of an appetite anymore so I was alright with it. My plate had orange slices, lemon slices, apple slices, and even grapefruit slices, while Lucario had the same just a bigger portion.

After we all ate Claire said that she needed to go out and asked Lucario to go with her, he accepted, turned to me and said, -Ok I won't be gone long alright, Carol and Riley will be here if you need anything, you will be alright without me right.- Huh Lucario seemed to treat me as if he was a father, that was nice but kind of insulting, I am 18 after all, well at least in mind.

So I replied to him, -Hey I'll be fine, don't worry so much Ok.- That response seemed to surprise and also reassure him, so he then nodded at me and took his leave with Claire while Riley locked up the house.

I then took my time to go to the training room I needed to try and learn something. I need a move to use, so I couldn't think of any better one to learn for a starter, Force Palm. While in there I started trying to focus on my right Paw. I was a right handed person, guess I'm right pawed as a Riolu, so I started with it first. After a few attempts I couldn't really get anything to happen so I tried something else, aura reading. I closed my eyes and started focusing, after about five minutes of calm and peace my feelers on the sides of my head started floating up, then I finally saw something, IT WAS RILEY'S AURA! I could see it, I could actually see it, this was amazing, I even saw Carol's aura upstairs in her room. It was like having a better X-Ray vision, I could see through walls, and anything that didn't have an aura was outlined in blue. I guess it wasn't that much of a feat though, aura reading is like the first thing a Riolu should know, but I digress I was proud, I wasn't always a Riolu anyway, so it was a feat to me.

Now onto my next step, Force Palm. So I did the same thing as before, using the same technique with aura sight but then focusing it on my Paw. This took me a good ten minutes until I finally saw something, there was a spark. A white colored lightning sparked from my hand, I guess that is how the paralysis happens, so I kept focusing on it for five more minutes until my paw shined a bright white light out of it with the white sparks flying close to it. It was amazing and I was excited but I couldn't lose focus. I then brought my paw in front of me and when it was pointed out, I stopped focusing on it.

The sound it made was like a crack of thunder, but not as loud. I had held my ground so the force didn't push me back. It was a strong force but it didn't go far, it really is made for close range so it makes perfect sense, but still it was way stronger than I thought it could be, but it also gave me a thought, could I charge it up even more. But before I could think about it anymore Riley ran into the training room in a panic and saw me standing there with a few leftover white sparks of lightning coming from my paw.

He then said, "Did you make that sound?" I gave him a nod and he looked and took a guess, "Lucario must of taught you force palm, well that's good now that I know you can do that so it wont scare me next time." I found it funny how he thought Lucario taught me that, guess he didn't realize how capable I really was. He then walked out and I practiced a few more times. I also practiced with my left hand, but it was harder to do so I stuck to my right hand. I spent about thirty more minutes with aura sight and force palm until I had both of them mastered as if I was learning how to ride a bike all over again.

With my personal training session done I used the restroom, washed my paws and went into the living room where Riley was. He was a little shocked after seeing me coming from the bathroom and said, "Huh, I guess dad wasn't kidding when he said the nurse told him you could do that." Well, I didn't know Delila told Martin about that, guess she had to gossip to someone about it huh, and it seemed Martin warned the people here too.

I then saw that Riley was playing a Mortal Kombat like fighting game and getting really frustrated. "ARGH! I just can't beat him, he's too good, and I can't stand playing as this character!" I gave it a look and it seemed similar to the final boss of one of the Mortal Kombat games, moves and everything.

So I went up to Riley poked him and he said, "Yeah what's up, you hungry?" I shook my head at him and pointed at the controller.

He then responded with, "Wait, you want to give it a try?" I nodded at him and he said, "Well then, be my guest, should be cool to watch a Pokémon play a video game, or at least try to." I gave him a cocky grin and he handed me the controller. Took me a second to figure out a way to hold it with my new paws, but rest assured, you really only play games with four fingers anyway. My top nub acted similar to a thumb, and my middle nub acted as the one that hits the triggers. Besides the controller being big and holding it close to the ground in case I dropped it because I didn't really have the best grip on it, it wasn't that hard, so I got comfortable and got to work.

First I went to the moves list and checked the combos, perfect they were the same as the one as I used to play, and I have very good muscle memory, even now. So I got what I needed and started the fight. First time I lost, what had to get used to the game again. Second time I lost but I got closer. Then my third time trying I won the first round, then I lost the second. I was on final round, got a few good hits in, crap got hit by the un-block able twice! Then finally, wait, almost...YES! I did it, I beat him, even with paws.

I looked back at Riley with a grin and saw his jaw hanging. He then finally spoke after I paused the cut scene, "How on earth did... holy crap that was AMAZING! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen, not only are you good at real fighting but virtual fighting as well, that is just incredible."

-Thank you very much.- I replied to him in my own language. We finished watching the cut scene and he popped in another game, seemed like it was a shooter, he asked if I wanted to play but I declined, I am not a huge fan of shooters, main one I like is Battlefield but that seemed like a Call of Duty like game.

I then headed upstairs to the restroom to take a shower, I haven't had one in a couple of days so I wanted one, I walked in since the door was open like it should be and started the water. Riley then walked up and said, "Now Carol if your going to take a shower you need to let me k-" He stopped mid sentence when he noticed me and said, "Oh? You started the water?"

I nodded to him. "You know how it works right?" he asked.

I again nodded and got the reply, "Okay I'll close the door for now, just call when you need out okay." I nodded once more and he shut the door. I guess he assumed I was taught by Delila to do that, how wrong he was. I then started the water, pulled up the stopper for the shower and got in. I had to use shampoo on all of my body because fur don't come clean with just body wash. So what I did was use the body wash first then use the shampoo after. When I finished cleaning up I pulled a towel down from the curtain and dried myself. I jumped up on the counter because I just had to see something.

I was all fluffed up, it was actually pretty funny with me looking like this, I looked like a small Riolu shaped cloud. I then took a minute to push down most of the fluff, jumped down from the counter and called out for Riley. He heard my yells and opened the door.

He then asked me, "Didn't fall did you?"

I shook my head at him and he said, "Alright just making sure." With that he took his leave downstairs. I was going to follow him but I realized something dreadful, I wasn't looking out for Carol.

Suddenly I was in Carol's death grip of a hug with her cutely chanting, "Caught you, Caught you, Caught you!"

For a couple of seconds before she said, "Your coming with me to play dress up!" Nope, Nope, Nope and NO! I then tried to squirm out but not violently so I wouldn't hurt her but too late. She had closed the door to her room with me and her in it. This place was as pink as it gets for a room.

She then said, "Now to find something that will fit you." Ok, had to find a way out of this. While she was searching for a dress I saw something over on the little table she had in her room, paper and crayons. I then ran over picked up a good one in both of my paws and started writing.

She had a dress in her hand but when she saw me writing she stopped and asked in her sweet little voice, "What are you doing Jae?"

I then finished writing after a few seconds and she read off what I wrote, it wasn't too sloppy even though I had sloppy handwriting back then, but it was legible, "Please don't make me wear a dress."

She looked at me innocently and asked, "Why?" I then put the paper down, turned it over and wrote the message to her.

She then again read it off, "I am a boy, it's not right for a boy to wear girl's clothes."

She then looked at me innocently and said, "OK, instead of dress up, is there anything else you want to play."

She wasn't just trying to put me in a dress, she just wanted to spend time with me, so I got an idea and wrote it down on the paper and handed it to her, she read it to herself and exclaimed, "Drawing? YES! that is a great idea sure lets do it, I will draw you and you can draw me Ok?" That actually sounded pretty fun if you ask me so I nodded and we got to work. By the time we were done she had drawn a very simple, but actually pretty detailed drawing of what I looked like now, it was no Mona Lisa, but it was still very well done, especially at her age. She asked if I liked it and I nodded to her repeatedly telling her I loved it. I then handed her my drawing and it was a anime like drawing of her and what she was wearing.

She then said, "Wow! This is an amazing drawing of me, way better than any my friends had made, I'm going to hang them up on the wall!" She then took some pins and hooked them up to her wall in the corner, I hadn't noticed because her bed blocked it but she had a ton of drawings, and some of them were really well done.

"Do you like them, when I grow up I want to be an artist, and hopefully have a Smeargle to help me with my projects so I can become famous!" She told me. I nodded my head at her to tell her I thought that was an amazing idea. That actually is pretty great, I can tell she has talent, and if she keeps going I believe her dream may just become a reality.

We then heard Claire's voice ring out and say, "I'm home, kids come help me put up groceries!"

Carol then yelled out, "OK I'M COMING!" Her standing right next to me while screaming did not fell good, I just noticed this now but my hearing is extremely sensitive, going to have to be careful about that.

So I walked downstairs while following Carol and Lucario was standing there and asked me, -Hey there, Carol put you into a dress yet?-

I then smugly replied, -Nope! Me and her were just drawing pictures.-

-Drawing pictures huh, guess maybe she stopped with the whole dress thing.- He replied.

I then said playing it cool, -Yeah I guess so, OH! By the way there is something I want to show you in the training room, I learned something while you were gone.-

-Really? Well then let's see what you can do!- He exclaimed.

We then walked to the training room and asked me, -All right, show me what you learned.- I nodded at him and started focusing. My feelers started floating up like last time, my paw started sparking with the white lightning, it then quickly grew into a bright white light. I then quickly put my palm in front of me and let it go.

*CRACK!*

Lucario was clapping with his paws, -Incredible, you learned how to focus your aura and use a Force Palm all on your own, I really am seeing great potential for you in the near future my friend.-

Cool, guess he noticed the father figure thing made me feel uncomfortable. -Thank you Lucario, It took an hour or so to learn, but I also have to learn how to effectively use it in battle as well, so it is nowhere near perfect.-

He then retorted, -That is true, but for now you have made great progress and I couldn't be happier that I am teaching you Jae.-

-Thanks Lucario.- I replied. Then we both heard Martin come through the door and scream out how he was back. I finally got to learn what his job was, he is a police officer. I was enlightened, I always wanted to be a police officer or investigator and Martin was actually one. A little later we had sat down for dinner where Lucario was given his normal meal and I was given fruit again.

Claire said, "I forgot I needed to get things for you to eat as well, so tomorrow we will go back and get you something you will like, but until then can you deal with fruit and water." I nodded yes at her, I was fine with that, I really did like the taste of fruit now. During dinner Martin had talked about a couple of things that had happened today. He caught someone in one of the bad neighborhoods they had in this town that I still don't know the name of yet. He had stopped because the guy looked suspicious and Martin asked if he could do a check on the man and the dude went off running, Martin was able to find him and found cocaine on him. The dude got in more trouble for running, I still can't believe people wont learn that drugs will bring nothing but trouble to you and everyone around them. Riley and Carol had to go to bed because they had school in the morning and I waved to them goodnight. I saw Martin with a tablet and earbuds on, and that had given me an idea. I followed Lucario to our room and I got in my bed and used my aura sight to check when Martin and Claire went to bed. Once they did I got out of bed and put my plan into action.

(Lucario's POV)

I woke up from my sleep too early. It happens to all of us, even us Pokémon here. I then sat up for a moment to get my bearings when I noticed something, Jae wasn't in his bed! I was worried, could he have run off. I then used my aura vision to locate him and he was downstairs in the living room, just sitting in the middle of the floor. What was he doing?

I then left our room and went down there to check on him. I went down the stairs and entered the living room, but when I spotted him I froze. First off everything in this picture was wrong, first he had Martins tablet sitting in front of him with the earbuds on. How did he learn to do this, I know the centers don't give those out to Pokémon, and I know Martin hasn't showed him how to use it. Then my theory was proved more when the video ended and he opened up the search bar, typed in what he wanted to watch in the search bar and started watching. It was some video of a man playing one of those video games that Riley likes to play and it seems as though the person is acting really dumb and saying stupid things. How could Jae know how to operate that tablet, he was wild, right? Then second he had a soda laying next to him, he would pick it up with both his paws and drink from it. Ok how did he get that open, he has no claws or anything to grip the metal that would open the can. So I went into the kitchen and saw there was a butter knife laid out on the counter near the sink, he must of put it over the sink in case it spilled. This means he opened the fridge, knew what the soda can was, which I know no one here or at the center would have given him a soda, jumped on the counter with the soda can, opened the drawer, grabbed a butter knife from it, and used it to open the can and drank the soda while he watched the video. I guess he planned on putting the knife up after the fact.

A lot of this was wrong, either he was lying about being wild or maybe the trauma from the gunshot wound making him think he was wild. But that also makes no sense, if I measured his age right, which I know for a fact that I measured right, there is no way he couldn't be wild. Why was he acting like this, I was suspicious with his name and the T.V. but now I am even more confused.

I couldn't let this get to me, I was too tired for it, for now I will let this play out and if it continues I will confront him about this, but until then I am getting some rest. I then quietly walked back upstairs as not to disturb him, opened the door to my room, laid down in my bed and went back to sleep.

(Jae POV)

Man those were some funny videos, looks like my type of humor still exists in this world. I then got up from the spot I was sitting with Martin's tablet in my hand and put it back on the charger and left the earbuds where he had them as well. I then proceeded to throw away the soda can that I had and put back the butter knife I used to open it back in it's appropriate drawer. After all that I quietly went back upstairs, opened the door to Me and Lucario's room and saw that he was still asleep, perfect. He was the one I was most worried about waking up, looks like I actually kept it pretty quiet. I then proceeded to quietly climb into my bed, pull myself under the blankets and covers, lay my head down on the pillow, and fall into a very relaxing, dreamless sleep. Thank, GOD!


	5. Chapter 5 Found Out

(Jae POV)

I woke up around 7:45 and saw that Lucario was nowhere to be seen. But I could hear the sound of Claire cooking on a stove top, so in turn I walked down from mine and Lucario's room and went to check it out. In there I saw Claire cooking with Lucario watching her, he seemed really interested. In the living room I saw Carol and Riley watching T.V.

Looks like I was the last awake, guess that is what i get for staying up. I then walked into the kitchen and exclaimed, -Hi Lucario, hi Claire!-

Claire said hey to me but Lucario turned to me and said, -Hey you are up later than usual, did you have trouble falling asleep?-

Ok had to be careful with what I say here, not trying to keep secrets. -Yeah, couldn't really go to sleep, so I just wandered a bit until I got tired enough.- I said calmly.

He gave me a somewhat suprised expression and said, -Okay, just don't try to do it often, It's not good to keep those kind of hours.-

I told him okay and we all sat down and had breakfast. During this Claire said, "Jae today me and you need to go out so we can pick out things you would like to eat, you didn't forget did you?" I shook my head at her, I remembered perfectly, I just didn't know when we would be going.

After we ate and I sat down to watch T.V. for a moment Claire came out and said, "Alright Jae time to go, we will be out for a while because I don't know how much I need to get for you and I also like to stock up, so you ready little guy?" I nodded my head at her to tell her yes and we both walked to the door.

Lucario was there and stopped me. -You stay safe okay, and if anyone tries to hurt Claire make sure to be there for her.- he told me.

I gave him a serious look and said, -Don't worry, I will make sure nothing happens to her, I promise you.- He seemed to get the confirmation he needed and walked off. Then Claire and I took our leave, walked to the car and drove off.

(Lucario POV)

I was with Riley in the living room while he played his games but I wasn't paying attention to that, my thoughts were elsewhere. What Jae had said this morning was getting to me and I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

When Jae had said, -Yeah, Couldn't go to sleep, so I just wandered a bit until I got tired enough.- it really got to me. You see I saw Jae last night, as he said he did stay up late, so that part he wasn't lying about, but even though he said he stayed up, he was vague about what he was doing. He is putting me in a very awkward place, he isn't lying to me but he isn't telling the whole truth either, it is just getting to me, what is he trying to hide, well besides what he was doing last night anyway.

My thoughts were broken as Riley spoke up and said, "Hey Lucario you alright, you seem like you are somewhere else?"

I then used my telepathy and said, 'Oh, it's nothing, just thinking about something is all.'

He then replied to me, "Hey if it is bothering you I could tell you about something Jae did yesterday to take your mind off of it."

Something Jae did yesterday? Now I was interested, 'Sure, please tell me what Jae did yesterday.'

He then looked at me and said, "Okay now I want you to hear me out, first he probably already told you this but he learned how to use Force Palm, and it seemed to be pretty strong."

I had heard of this already and said, 'Yes I know about this, he showed me yesterday that he learned how to do that, he is learning at a very fast pace.'

He then continued, "Well that is not all, remember how I have been having trouble with my game right?" I vaguely remembered this so I nodded at him, "Well get this, Jae was interested in the game and seemed to want to try so I let him. I thought he would get demolished but no, he beat the final boss of the game in only three tries, I have had trouble with that boss for three days straight and he get on and beats it in only three tries. How incredible is that, if I didn't know any better I would say he had played it before, but it is amazing isn't it."

I was shocked to hear about this, my eyes were probably wide as dinner plates. This is just getting weirder, Jae shouldn't even know what a video game is let alone be able to play one to that extent. This whole situation was looking less like a coincidence by the minute.

After what seemed like an hour I finally nodded at Riley and he continued, "That still not all though, after that I had heard the water for the shower running upstairs, I thought it was Carol but when I went up there it was Jae, he turned on the water and got everything set up, he completely knew how to work it, I guess that the nurse he had up there had taught him how." No he was wrong, if I do recall Martin had told us that Jae's nurse had mentioned him being able to use the indoor restrooms on his own, he must have already know how to use the bath and shower already, and I know that the nurses don't teach them how to use the bath either.

I then told Riley through telepathy, 'Thank you Riley, I think that finally got my thoughts in order and it was very interesting to hear.'

He then replied, "You're welcome Lucario, it was no trouble."

With that i took my leave, even though I had lied to him because everything he had to say had just made me even more worried. What was happening, could this be some kind of plot, is someone against us or Martin, him being a captain on the police force is concerning and him going against the champion in a tournament when he was younger would also make him and I a target as I was in the tournament as one of his Pokemon, they could want me, or want to know secrets on how to go against me. OH NO! Jae is with Claire NOW! Who knows what he could be doing to her!?

(Jae POV)

"Alright Jae you sure you like sushi, my mother had taught me how to make this and it is very inexpensive to make, but you are sure you like it right?" I nodded at her repeatedly to tell her yes. "Alright then but I also need to know what you prefer, pomegranate or lemon?" Oh crap what do i choose, I love pomegranate and lemon. I kept thinking and every time I thought I had decided I had a change of mind.

So at this point I did the only logical thing, -Uhhhh...-

(Lucario POV)

On second thought I really have nothing to worry about, he is still way to young to have a plot, and if anyone was trying to use him against us that would also make no sense. Jae was left for dead out in the middle of the woods, and he wasn't just left for Riley to find, he was in the middle of nowhere, slumped up against a tree, and he wasn't close to the normal route Riley normally takes either, it wasn't some plot that we found Jae, anyone could of found him, but it was Riley who did.

I needed to really get this off of my mind, this shouldn't be something I should worry about and also I shouldn't let myself lose sanity because of it. I decided I would go spend some thime with Carol, that should take my mind off of it. I then fully walked up the rest of stairs and headed to her rooms door, I then used both of my paws to open up the door and saw her sitting there playing with the dollhouse she had in her room.

She looked at me and said, "OH! Hey Lucario what you up to?"

I then replied to her, 'Nothing much just trying to see what you were up to.'

She then said, "Well do you want to play dollhouse with me?"

'No, but I will watch if you like?' I suggested. She nodded and proceeded to play. She seemed to have the husband fighting with the wife and then making up after the husband went to work. As she continued to play I noticed that there were two new drawing on her wall, I got up and walked over to see the new drawings.

She noticed and said, "Oh you noticed the new drawings, this one is a drawing of Jae that I drew yesterday." She pointed to the one of Jae.

She then pointed at one that looked to be a drawing of her and said, "And this is one that Jae was able to draw of me, It's great isn't it?" I had to admit it was a great drawing of her, not professional but definitely good for a month and a week old Riolu. Also how did he learn to draw that...you know what no, I am not going to get myself wound up again, I will just admit that the drawing is great, no more.

"Hey do you want to draw with me?" she asked me. You know what that sounded great right about now so I told her yes. We then sat down at her little table and started to draw. After a couple of minutes I noticed something on the table, it was a normal piece of paper but there was a big sentence written in crayon.

I picked it up and it read, "Please don't put me in a dress." Ok who wrote this.

I asked Carol the same and she said, "Jae wrote that, I was going to put him in a dress but he insisted not to, on the back he wrote that it wasn't right for boys to wear girl clothes."

Okay so before I started this I told Carol I was done playing and she simply agreed with a nod. I then took my time to walk into the training room and...WHAT IS HAPPENING! THIS RIOLU THAT RILEY HAS BROUGHT HERE IS NOT NORMAL, HE CAN WRITE, IT TOOK ME A YEAR TO LEARN HOW TO WRITE, HE KNOWS HOW TO USE THE T.V. HE KNOWS HOW TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES, AND PLAY THEM WELL, HE KNOWS WHAT A SODA CAN IS AND HOW TO GET IT OPEN, AND HE CAN OPERATE ELECTRONIC DEVICES SUCH AS MARTIN'S TABLET WITH EASE, HOW IN THE HELL! DOES A MONTH AND A WEEK OLD RIOLU KNOW HOW TO DO ALL OF THIS!

I finally got myself to calm down after my mental rant and I decided I had to confront Jae about this, I don't know how he is able to do all of the things he is able to do and I was going to find out, and I will not take no for an answer.

(Jae POV)

So the trip with Claire was great, she got me all sorts of fruit to eat, even pomegranate and lemon. She also got me all sorts of sushi stuff to eat, apparently all the stuff to make sushi is really inexpensive here, she saw me looking at the sushi stand and asked me if I liked it. Of course I nodded yes and she told me that the stand was really a scam and it is actually really inexpensive to make the stuff yourself, so she said if I really liked it sushi and fruit could be what I have to eat there, so in turn I agreed.

So we finally got back to the house and got out when she started to go to the trunk. She started pulling out bags so I went to her and lifted my paws to symbolize I wanted to help her. She said, "You want to help?"

I then nodded at her and she replied, "Oh well thank you! Not just adorable but a gentleman as well." I blushed at the comment and handed me a few bags to carry. We walked to the door and she opened it and called out that we were back.

After I put down my bags and turned around I saw Lucario standing there glaring at me.

I was confused so I asked, -Hey Lucario, what's up?-

He then replied, -We need to talk meet me in the training room when your done.- And without another word he walked down the hallway and into the training room. I was confused, what happened while Claire and I were gone, he seemed fine when we left, what got into him? So I then proceeded to help put things up in the fridge that I could reach with my tiny arms and we got done in no time flat. Claire told me thank you and I proceeded to go see what Lucario wanted, I hope everything is okay.

So I opened the door to the training room and saw him standing there still glaring.

So I then asked, -Hey Lucario, what did you want to talk about.-

His glare got more intense and he said, -You should already know what I want to talk about.- I was scared, did he know.

I kept my composure and asked, -What do you mean?-

He looked at me with scorn and simply said, -You do realize that I can read aura by just simply looking at you, and it is very easy for me to tell when you are lying.-

No, he knew didn't he found me out. At that moment I couldn't even move from where I was, I was frozen stiff. My eyes were wide as saucers, my heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and I was sweating puddles while I was standing there, and one question ran through my mind, what was he going to do?

His muzzle opened again and he spoke, -It really just boils down to this, I saw you last night, at that time I had questions and I was too tired to worry about it, but then this morning you had spoken to me and when you did you told me the truth but you had also lied to me as well. Then I went to see what Riley was doing and while spending time with him he told me how you played his video game and started the water to the shower. Then the final piece to this puzzle is when Carol and I were drawing and I saw the note you used to speak with her. You told her your own thoughts and morals about wearing the opposite sex's clothes. The entire way you act, the actions you do, the morals you have they don't match up with a Pokémon, they more correspond with the thinking, actions and morals of a human…-

The whole time he had spoke I was dead still, I couldn't move a muscle, I was too scared to. He found out about everything I did yesterday and also saw me last night. But then his last sentence, that tone he had in his voice was a tone of realization, and he was looking at me with a face of shock and awe. He knew, he knew what I was, and there was truly only one thing I could do to keep this whole situation from getting out of hand.

-Could you p-please let me e-explain?- I asked him scared and stuttering. He looked at me with a face of shock and confusion. It seemed like he was trying to determine what he should say in this situation.

After a full total of five minutes he finally spoke up and said simply, -Yes, please do.-

So in short I told him everything, from who I was back then, to what I did back then, to how I was from a different world. From the year I was in previously to the night I woke up in the hospital/Pokémon center, I told him everything. The entire time his face showed confusion, intrigue, shock, and concern. To fully tell him everything about what had happened to me it took roughly around 15-20 minutes. After my explanation I spoke up and said, -I am sorry, I am so sorry about not telling you, but could you blame me, you're the first to know, I was too scared to tell anyone, I couldn't trust anyone here.- I was about ready to break, for the first time here I was just about ready to break down as I waited for his response. I wasn't looking at him, I was too ashamed to at that moment.

-Hey Jae, please calm down and look at me.- So I did what he asked, took me a minute but I finally gathered up the courage to do it. When I did look at him he didn't have the face of scorn anymore, his face showed caring and concern unlike anyone else has given me here.

-Jae I want you to listen to me, you have only been here for a couple of days, and I already consider you a friend, and more than that you have done nothing but try to act courteous and kind to the family of this household, even help them to the best of your ability. Even though you have only known them for not even a week yet you have treated them as if you have known them for your whole life. I thank you for that my friend, I have also enjoyed having you around and I see great potential in you and wish to train you more. So what I am trying to say is relax, your secret is safe with me, I will not tell a soul, it is up for you to decide who gets to know about this.-

After he said that I smiled, I made a smile that truly described what I felt in that moment, relief, joy, happiness, and the simple fact that there is someone I can trust with my secret. I looked at Lucario and he had a smile of relief that showed he was glad I was nowhere near as scared as I was just a few moments ago.

But then he returned to a confused look and asked, -But I do have one more question, if wished for no one to find out you were a human, than why did you go out of your way to do those things even though you knew it was a risk.-

I took a minute to gather my words together, looked at him in a serious tone, and then spoke to him in a serious tone, -Because I wasn't going to lose the small amount of what made me, me. I wont lie to you, this body is amazing, and I love it and the idea of what I am going to be able to do. But, have you ever lost something that you can never get back, well think of this, in a single night I lost my belongings, the things I used to wear, the things I used to do, my friends I spent time with, my family that I had known for 18 years of my life, and even my OWN DAMN BODY! So you know what, I was going to hold on to what I could from my previous life, because it's the only way I can still remind myself that I was a human, the only way that I can remind myself that I am still me. Do you have any idea what it feels like to look in a mirror and not see yourself, because I do, and it is a terrible feeling. So I do what I can to remind myself I am still me, and it makes me feel better about all this, so if that is what I can gain from acting human, then I will take the risks.-

-I understand completely, it is hard to believe everything but I can tell you are sincere and your aura is showing me you are not lying, I don't know how I would feel in your situation and I wouldn't want to, I am here to help you Jae, and I will help keep your secret, but you know I really don't think you have to worry about the risks anymore, everyone else here just thinks you are a fast learner or were taught at the hospital, so you know what, you don't you have to hide anymore about the things you can do, just be yourself, I can promise you that I was really your only concern in this situation, so just be you, don't worry about any risks, okay.-

I then smiled at him and nodded my head. After I did that we heard Claire calling for dinner and Lucario spoke up and said, -C'mon lets go get you some food okay, we will skip training today, you have had enough stress.-

I was about to walk forward but Lucario stopped me with his paw and said, -Oh, just to let you know now that I have found out that your age in mind is 18 years old, I am going to be a lot more strict on your training, what do you think of that?-

I smirked at him and said, -Wouldn't have it any other way, my friend.-

He gave me excited smile and said, -We shall see, my friend.- We then took our leave of the training room and into the kitchen to go and have dinner.

When we sat down we were brought our plates. Lucario had his normal dish, the family had teriyaki and I had my plate of 10 pieces of sushi, and it was amazing. Martin and the others didn't question why I had it and neither did Lucario, Claire must have told Martin and them they got it for me and Lucario probably didn't need to be told why I had it, for he had probably guessed that is what I got Claire to get me. We all enjoyed the meal and Martin went to sit down with his tablet.

I saw him and jumped up there to see what he was doing. He looked at me and said, "What a curious thing you are, I am guessing you want to know what this is?" After his unneeded explanation he finally let me watch what he was watching, but after a few minutes he got up and said he was done using it, but he saw the look of disappointment on my face and said that I may use it. To say the least I was content, so I sat down with it, put in the earbuds and watched what I wanted to watch. Lucario even got interested and sat down with me, put in one earbud and watch it with me, and we were both snickering in our own animal like way. So everyone just enjoyed the rest of the night and did they're usual things until we all had gone to bed for that evening.


	6. Chapter 6 Family Matters

So the next few days had been rather rough, Lucario has been putting me through constant training. I do 8 hours of training a day, but it does indeed pay off in the long run. First off I can run a lot faster, instead of 30 miles per hour now I can run 40-45 miles per hour. He was training me outside for that and also to train me how to jump higher. I can now jump 9 feet in the air now. He has also been helping me learn how to use my force palm in combat, and I also learned I could charge it up above what it normally could do. Lucario was shocked, he said that I was the first Riolu or Lucario with the ability to do that. He explained to me that there are different tribes of Lucarios and they all have their own special abilities, I guess this is my tribes ability. Having the ability to charge it even further beyond a normal Force palm's power was incredible, it led to so many possibilities, and I even tested those abilities against Lucario.

Also need to do some explaining, moves don't work in this like they do in the game, not even remotely close. First off Pokémon don't just learn four moves, they are able to use tons of moves, just each has moves they can use with their own abilities. First off I for example am able to use moves like close combat, sucker punch, low sweep and reversal at any time, as many times that I want, but a move like force palm is something different, similar to power points in the game, those take up energy each time a Pokémon uses them. But also each one has their own energy reserve, so when it is used up you will have to use a different move for that time, and if you want to use that move again you will have to rest and recharge. Force palm is a move that can be used 25 times in the game with no rest, so it is the same here. But the thing is if I add more power to my force palm, it will do double damage, but I would only be able to do that 12 or 13 times, not including the ones I have done singularly. You can only have 4 of the energy moves, the amount of energy a Pokémon has is the same for every Pokémon, the thing is moves take up different amounts of energy, so as force palm has 25 energy, focus blast has 5, so if you had four moves that can only be used 5 times then after you have used up each moves energy then you can't use any more energy moves, and If you try to force it then it could make you pass out, leave you in a coma, or put you in an even worse condition. I don't know all the moves that require the energy, but all special attacks, half of the physical attacks, and most of the ability increasing moves take up that energy.

Lucario is mainly skilled with ranged attacks, his clan has an ability where aura sphere will only use half of the energy, seems like a good ability if you ask me. So me and Lucario had been doing sparring matches inside and outside on their outside battle arena. We fought about ten times. The first time he had went all out against me, he kept me on my toes the whole time. He sent aura spheres, metal blasts and psychics at me. He also knows nasty plot, want to know what that does, harshly increases his attack power for his projectiles. So in short I tried my best to fight him with the best of my abilities, I tried my best deflecting his attacks and running up to land fighting type moves, I managed to land a few but Lucario also has his own assortment of physical moves, he mainly uses protect and reversal to turn my moves against me. In short I lost that battle, I hadn't been trained much then so it makes sense.

Around the fourth battle with him I was able to catch him off guard. During the battle I was being real cautious because I really wanted to find an opening against him. At one point he started to charge an aura sphere, but what he hadn't realized I had practiced while he was gone with Claire on one of her grocery trips. First off my speed had increased, but that didn't matter because what I did was as soon as he started charging it I got ready. I stayed there as if I was going to take the hit, but as soon as he fired it I was already behind him and I sucker punched him right in the back of the head, sucker punched worked like this, it makes an image of what you look like in the spot you were standing, and if you try to attack it lets go of the illusion, so you wait until they attack and then SURPRISE!

After he fell to the ground he got up and looked at me surprised. I know it didn't hurt that bad because sucker punch is a dark type move and isn't very effective against a fighting type like Lucario and I but he still seemed very impressed. He didn't expect me to learn sucker punch that fast but hey, aura is actually a lot easier to use than you think, and most abilities Lucarios and Riolus use come from their aura, so yeah go figure. That fight ended on a draw, he told me after doing that I earned a draw.

Then the seventh fight was different, I got close to beating him in a fair fight and no draws, I still lost but I almost did it. Then the tenth battle was completely different, we were both equal in strength, both of us were close to being finished but I was able to land a Double Charged Force Palm (Which is what I officially named it) and landed on him. He said I won, he couldn't move, and he wasn't lying either, I had to carry him over my shoulder and take him for Claire to treat him, thankfully all he needed was some rest, and Claire was surprised I was able to do that much damage to Lucario, I can't wait to see what I will be able to do as a Lucario, and I think Lucario can't wait either.

-

After my training days there was a day where the kids were at school and Lucario went with Martin on a job Martin needed his help with, Martin said he takes Lucario on missions where they are having trouble tracking the culprit, guess Lucario must of worked on the force. Anyway it was just Claire and I a the house this time. I was in the training room when I heard Claire scream, so I ran into the room and said, -Hey are you alright?!-

She heard my pleas in my own language and replied, "Oh, it's okay Jae, just a little spill. Just didn't have a good enough grip on it *huff,* you know it really is hard cooking all by myself, no one ever helps me cook and when everyone else is gone I have no one to help me if I was in trouble, I guess I am glad your around, anyway just leave the rest to me I will have lunch ready in a minute." I shook my head at her, I wasn't going to leave her alone to do this, it wasn't right. If nobody had helped her before well she has her help now. So I jumped up on the counter and made a yip at her. She looked at me confused and asked, "What is it now, you know you shouldn't be on the counter!" I then pointed at the pan she was cooking with, then back at me and so on until, "Wait, what do you mean?" So I took hold of the spoon in the pan an started stirring what was in the pan.

She got what I was doing but was against it, "No please, this is my job not yours."

But then I grabbed her hand with my paw and said, -No, please I want to help, you shouldn't have to do this alone.-

I guess she thought there was no hurt in doing it and said, "Ok if you insist keep stirring this while I go and get some things out of the pantry ok." I nodded at her and proceeded to stir the meal. I kept stirring and when I looked at her I saw her hands full and it looked like she was about to drop something, she was still tying to do everything herself, the whole point of me helping is so she didn't have to do everything yourself. Then I saw her lose her grip on a glass jar and it started to fall, but it didn't hit the ground because I dropped the spoon and jumped for it.

She then put down her stuff, looked at me and said, "OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry are you okay!"

I was fine and so was the jar but still I couldn't stand the way she thought, so I spoke up, -DAMN IT! The whole point of me helping you is so you wouldn't try to do everything yourself, and you shouldn't have to, if it wasn't for me you could gotten yourself really hurt, you need to stop trying to do everything yourself!- The whole time I was using gestures with the jar and pointing at her.

"I guess your mad huh, if I didn't try to carry all that at once then maybe I wouldn't have put you in danger, I am so sorry because of me you almost got hurt and almost got myself hurt, Jae I am used to working by myself but I would appreciate if you would help me, please?" I then nodded with a smile at her and we got to work. She was working on a homemade steak soup, she had all sorts of vegetables, seasonings, and in that glass jar homemade Peppers that she grew in her garden. So I helped her stir as she got stuff out and used my paws to rip some of the vegetables that didn't need to be cut.

So we got the soup finished and she exclaimed, "It turned out great, thank you for all your help Jae, and since you helped I think you deserve a bowl too." She then filled up a bowl and took it to my spot at the table. When she turned around I had her bowl filled up for her. She looked surprised and gave me a happy smile and said, "Thank you Jae." We then both went to our spots at the table and enjoyed the soup she made, and it was great.

-

About three days after that Riley was over at a friends house and I saw something interesting with Carol. She was on Riley's game system trying to play the fighting game, but I saw she was having very little success in doing so. I proceeded to walk up to her and see if she needed any help.

Before I got to her she noticed me, "Hey there Jae what you up to?" In return I pointed to her, "What you want to know what I'm doing, well Big brother always wants me to play this game with him but I just cant do it. It is to hard to play, I would rather him play dollhouse but he never wants to." She pouted.

This gave me and idea, I could teach her so I said to her, -wait here.- and then I ran upstairs. When I came back down she saw I had the a piece of paper and pencil. When I got down there I wrote on the paper and she read it off.

"I can teach you how to play. Wait, you can teach me how to play, REALLY!?- So I wrote to her my next message, "Yes I can but please don't yell, it hurts my ears. Oh it does? Sorry." I waved at her to tell her it was fine and we got to work.

I started off by teaching her the basics. She chose her character and I used my paper to write down all the controls, what they were for, and combos she could use. I was pretty much making a guide for her. That was a lot for a six year old to memorize so she had to be slow and try doing them multiple times. Then after about 2 semi-frustrating hours she seemed to finally have it down. To test her I did a couple of matches with her, about five, and she was able to win 2 of the games.

She was so proud of herself, "I DID IT! I DID IT! Thank you so much Jae I am so glad you taught me, now when my brother gets home I will beat him for sure." She wasn't perfect, but I believed she could do it so I nodded my head at her to tell her I believed in her.

When Riley came back he was surprised that Carol asked him to play the game with her and he accepted.

I was in the room watching them play and on the first match Carol had los but Riley was surprised, "Hey Carol how did you get so good?"

She looked at him smugly and said, "A friend taught me." After that the second match began and Carol almost won in the final round.

Riley was still kind of mad, "Ok who taught you, none of your friends even have this game."

She looked at him innocently and said, "I don't know take a guess." Then they're third match Carol had won against him in both rounds.

"Ok I give up, who taught you how to play?" Riley asked desperately. She then innocently pointed to me on the couch there and Riley exclaimed, "YOU TAUGHT HER? Well I guess that is pretty cool, I guess." I just gave them a peace sign with my paw.

-

The next week I was just hanging around the house when Riley came to me and said, "Hey Jae do you mind if we go out for a walk?" I was confused, Riley has never really been too interested in spending time around me, the only time he was is when he played the video game with me, he has really even spoke to me since then. So I just nodded at him and told him I would, I haven't really gotten to go out much just a little bit in the backyard, I haven't explored the forest yet, guess I am just a little scared to.

Anyway we then proceeded out the backdoor and into the woods. We had walked on this path he had through the woods that led to a road. The road was about a 2 mile walk until the town. Riley during the walk had said he always rides his bike to the school, he says it's less expensive then a car. About a quarter mile before the town he told me to wait. I looked at him confused and he pointed to the right and said, "Lets go this way toward the mountain." I was confused but he insisted we go so I didn't ask questions. The mountain was pretty big and there were a few mountains behind the one about 2 mile in front of us. Then Riley pointed to the left and told me to head this way. We walked just a minute or so until I noticed it.

It was a tree, just a normal tree, but there was something very noticeable, there was blood on the tree and on the grass below the tree. I took a moment to look past the tree and saw other trees that had been burnt and ripped apart. What happened here. I took a moment to look at the blood on the ground. While looking at the blood on the ground and on the tree I noticed something. The scent on the tree was the same as my own.

I took a look at Riley wide eyed and he said, "That is where I found you, I had heard a loud cry followed by the sounds of fire, growling and fighting." I took another look at the blood when Riley continued, "You know I never really liked Pokémon, when I was young Lucario was scary to me, I don't hate Lucario but it's just there was nothing we could really do together and when we do speak it is for only a moment. At school I was the only one without a Pokémon, and I was ridiculed for it. The other kids made their Pokémon attack me and that just fueled my hate even more for Pokémon. I never planned on becoming a trainer anyway, so it really didn't matter if I liked Pokémon or not, I am trying to get a career as a T.V. actor or show host, either of the two. So I just avoided Pokémon and ignored them as much as possible. But then one day while riding my bike to school I heard a gunshot go off and following a scream. I waited a minute before I did anything, I was scared. Then I heard explosions and fighting start. After they died down I went toward the forest and walked the path we went. Before I took that left I heard a whimper and I walked toward it and saw you. You were slumped up against that tree with the gunshot wound in your shoulder. You were breathing heavily, whimpering and crying. I stood there for a minute and just looked at you, and then I had decided I was just going to leave you there, why should I help you I had asked myself, what good would that have done me. I was about to leave when you did something I never expected you would do. You looked at me with tears in your eyes and you reached your paw out at me and started pleading for me to help you. You were in pain, you were dying and your life was in my hands. That look in your eye wasn't one of malice toward me or concern, it was fear and pain, and I then decided I had no choice was to help you. I wrapped my shirt around your wound and rode my bike to the center. I dropped you off and called my dad to help you. Not even once did I visit you in the center, I thought you would be the same as any other Pokémon and treat me with malice. But then when you came to our house I got to meet you, you were kind, you spent time with my sister, Lucario, my parents and even me. You were the first Pokémon to ever take an interest in me and what I like, Lucario doesn't understand or even care about it. Jae, if I had left you there on that tree it would have been he worst decision of my life, and I am sorry I even thought to leave you there, can you forgive me and still be my friend."

I just looked at him, I never expected him to open up like this to me, and I could understand, I have been bullied before and it can cause a lot of distrust, so to me there really was only one answer. I nodded my head at him and lifted my paw to him. He looked at it confused but then figured it out, he knelt down and shook my paw.

"Jae, this means a lot, I wont let you down, promise." He got up but stopped and turned to me again, "oh also would you mind coming to school with me sometimes and maybe come on more of these walks?" I nodded my head at him, it seemed like a great idea. With that done we just enjoyed the walk back to the house, we saw flying Pokémon and even got one of them to come up to us and just hang out. It was enjoyable and I think I helped Riley with his trust for Pokémon and also got to strengthen our friendship.

-

After a few days I still had a concern, what is behind Martin's door. His secret room is something I want to see and I am tired of waiting so I started snooping. I tried jumping on the door handle to see if it was opened, locked so that means I have to get a key. I went to check Martin and Claire's room, Claire was doing something downstairs and Martin what at work with Lucario. No luck in their room so that could only mean one place, the doorframe. The door frame is 10 feet high and I can only jump 9 feet in the air right now. So with the chair I got from Carol's room(thank you for leaving it open Carol) I got a grip on the doorframe and used my left paw to search for the key and…FOUND IT!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" With that scream I fell to the ground and landed with a thud. Before I could grab it the person who screamed picked up the key and when I looked up it was Martin. Why was he here I thought he was working. "What do you think you were doing Jae, I come back for a minute and see you doing this nonsense?" I was scared and didn't know what to do, I did not expect him to come back early, so I just pointed at the door.

"What you want to see what is in there?" In return I just calmly nodded. So he then reached up and put the key in the keyhole and opened the door, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

In the room was a huge collection of all sorts of bladed weapons. Knives, swords, spears, axes, bayonets, military knives and even rapiers. This room was heaven for a collector like me. I didn't have a lot of bladed weapons but seeing so many in this room was to die for. I started looking around at all the different types of weapons he had and he had noticed how much I liked them.

"You seem to really like those weapons huh?" I just nodded my head at him repeatedly. After a minute of looking he said, "Ok, this is going to sound stupid but I am giving you one." I looked at him expectantly, I did not expect that, why would he let me have one, it makes no sense, I didn't even think pokemon were allowed to have weapons? He then continued, "You seem confused why i would say that, first off I am not going to do anything with them. The second reason is the only real reason I am truly giving this to you is this, Lucario has been holding back on you, you may be a pokemon and you may be strong but you are not as strong as Lucario, if you went up against someone hurting my family and they were too strong for you then that means I have lost my family, so to have some extra insurance that you would be able to protect yourself and more importantly my family. Giving you this now means having more insurance that you could do an effective job of making sure my family stays safe. Now you better listen up here! If you step out of line one time with it, I am taking it, end of story. So now if you want I will let you use any you want in here. If that gets broken or lost then I will let you have a new one, but remember if my rule is broken, you will be punished, is that clear!" I nodded my head with a serious look to tell him I understood his terms. I then proceeded to look around the room for a weapon I wanted, then I spotted one.

It was a smaller than average Kukri, it looked like it was made for combat, it had grooves in the handle which was made of a strong wood. The steel was black and looked extremely sharp, so I then pointed to the knife and Martin came and opened up the case and handed the knife to me. It was about a third of my size which was perfect, he even got the strap and sheathe for it and tightened it to hang from my left shoulder and hang to my back so I can pull it out with my right paw backhanded(I use knives backhanded or back-pawed, it is just what I do.). With the strap secure and the knife in place it was awesome, he set it up so it is easy for me to take it on and off and so it will stay connected to me tight, it straps around my waist and left shoulder.

"Oh, another rule, you never let Carol hold it you hear me, I don't want her near a weapon!" I nodded to him vigorously to tell him I understood.

"Now then the reason I came back here is that I have a proposition for you. You seem very interested in my work, every time I talk about my stories you seem really interested, so I want to ask you this, we at the station are able to have a Pokémon partner, with me being the chief I go on all types of missions, from patrolling to swat missions so I wanted to ask you. When you evolve into a Lucario would you like to join me as my Pokémon on the force?" This was probably the greatest thing I have ever heard, my dream was to be able to help catch criminals in any way I could, that is the job I wanted, from just patrolling to swat to working in a lab this is the career field that I wanted, and if I can use telepathy I can use my knowledge from my criminal justice class to help as well. So to say the least I gladly accepted, I nodded repeatedly. He told me that he had asked Lucario before to join him but he went against it, he didn't want to be accountable for someone else's life. Me I didn't see it that way, I saw it as a chance, a chance to where I could actually save a life and be out there helping and to not just sit and do nothing, so I was on board.

When I do become a Lucario I am going to do everything I can to help in this city. I will do my best to make sure the people in this town are safe. I will also protect my family, I wont let any of my family die.

No matter what.


	7. Chapter 7 Slight Chance of Thunder

So a few days after me getting my new knife Lucario, Riley and I all went out on a little forest adventure just to enjoy the scenery. At one point I wanted to practice with my new knife and it started like this. Lucario would go up in a tree, grab some leaves and thrown them down to where I was. My objective was to make a cut on the leaf. I was able to cut some, miss some, and cut some in half. When they got cut in half that means I was very accurate.

"Hey Jae let me try it once." Riley asked. So I complied and handed him the knife. He wasn't bad and was able to cut a few but his accuracy needed work.

After the little training exercise we continued to walk our trail. We continued to walk up a path next to a cliff that had a wood fence next to the edge. This was one of the nature trails that Riley knows of and it was beautiful. Standing on one of the mountains was an amazing feeling. This mountain we were on was one of the ones that did have a nature trail on it. A little ways down we were on a path that had a waterfall coming out of a cave, it was awesome!

"Hey Jae here can you do this for me, I want to get a picture with this boulder, can you take my phone, point it at me until I'm on the screen and click the red button. So in return I nodded and grabbed the phone.

He then exclaimed, "Man this is cool, I always walk this trail, it is amazing for a boulder just to form like this." Wait, boulders just don't form out of nowhere, OH NO!

I quickly screamed and Riley looked at me scared, and when he did turn around the rock got up and tried to take a swing at him, but I was faster than this rock head and was able to force palm it away.

Lucario ran up next to me, got in a fighting stance an said in a shocked voice, -Good work Jae I didn't even sense or notice him, stay on your guard now these guys can be dangerous.-

-Yeah I know, it is weak to fighting so I will focus to try and get a force palm in and you distract it, okay!-

-Got it!- Lucario agreed. He then turned to Riley switched to telepathy and screamed with his mind, 'STAND BACK RILEY! IT'S A GRAVELER, THEY ARE DANGEROUS!'

"Okay, I will let you two handle this." After saying that Riley stepped back some more to gain some distance while Lucario and I got ready to fight. Our opponent was a Graveler, just imagine a pretty big boulder with a intimidating face and 4 arms and 2 legs made out of rock.

The Graveler spoke up in a very gruff, deep and scratchy voice, -So it was that little punk behind you two who woke me up, hehehe, he is dead!-

-Over my dead body!- Threatened Lucario.

Graveler looked unfazed and said, -I can arrange that.-

I then spoke up, -Nah I don't think you will have to. In fact when were done we will make sure to give you a proper burial.-

He then looked at me with hate and screamed, -I'LL BURY YOU MUTT!- and then the fight ensued.

Lucario went left while I went right. Graveler charged at me first but was sidestepped when he was hit by an aura sphere. I took my opportunity to jump toward him and give him a strong straight. I refrained from using my blade because it could break easily against his hard skin. He was knocked back even more when he took a small, silver glowing beam shot through him. I looked at Lucario and saw his paws spark with the same energy, it must have been metal blast. Graveler seemed fazed but when I tried to attack he hit me with a strong punch that sent me falling back. Lucario sent a bunch of smaller aura shots at him and he had to block them all. While he was blocking I ran up and sent a force palm straight to his back. The force sent him staggering forward where Lucario had a aura sphere in his hand and he started running toward Graveler. But as soon as the attack was about to hit Graveler dodge it. Lucario got ready to block but to out surprise Graveler kept going and started running toward, RILEY! Oh crap me and Lucario started running but it was too late.

"ARGH!" Riley was sent flying toward the wood railing of the cliff after Graveler had punched him. Lucario was right behind him though. Graveler had prepared to hit Riley again but Lucario ran up right behind him and…

Was smashed right into the ground by Graveler's earthquake. I saw Lucario cough up blood from the attack, it was bad. I thought he was going to hit Lucario again and that I wasn't going to make it in time, but I was wrong he tried to take another hit at Riley, bug mistake. I was right next to him ready to attack and he didn't see it coming. I know I couldn't knock him out, but I could push him off the edge. So I had 2 force palms prepared in my bottom paws. So I jumped forward with my legs in front of me, drop kicked him and then let off the force palms. He started to fly toward the edge, Riley had gotten himself up and Lucario had gotten himself up on his knees and was in a crouched position. Both of them seemed to have faces of relief. But their faces were changed to shock and horror in a mere matter of seconds.

He grabbed me, Graveler had caught my leg before I could hit the ground, there was nothing I could do to get out of this, Lucario can't fly and I wouldn't be able to charge up another force palm in time, it was no use. He then crashed through the wood railing with me in his arms and we both started falling.

-HAVE A GOOD FALL!- With that said Graveler threw me away from the water and I was aimed toward the trees

Before I got too far away from the edge I heard Jae and Lucario scream.

-JAEEEEEEEEEE!- "JAEEEEEEEEEEE!"

-

Huh? Where was I, what exactly happened? I opened my eyes and saw below me was the grass and the ground I don't know exactly how high I was in the air but it seemed to be around 12 or so feet. How did this happen? If I remember correctly there was the Graveler, the fight, and me being dragged down with him. I then took the moment to look above me and I saw that a branch had caught the holster for the sheathe of my knife. Talk about lucky, good thing I was wearing it. I must have passed out from the stress when I was falling. I then proceeded to pull myself up from the rope that was caught and grab a hold of the branch. Once I got on the branch I then unhooked myself and started to jump down from branch to branch. When I got on the ground I took a look around myself an saw that I didn't recognize the area at all. I was nowhere near the waterfall or the mountain, how far did the Graveler chuck me. I didn't see him around and I also didn't see Lucario or Jae anywhere so I decided to use aura vision to look around. A couple of stray Pokemon but nothing more. I really had nothing else to do but to start walking, it was sundown and I had to move before it got too dark. Good thing I got some sleep cause it looks like I am staying up all night on watch.

After walking in the direction I chose to walk in for about 2 hours it got dark. I was hungry and I was cold, thankfully I didn't get thrown in water so I wont be freezing, but before it got dark I needed two things, fire and food.

I took a look around to see if there were any berry bushes. After a couple minutes of searching I found a bush with what seemed to be Oran berries, there weren't many but it will do. I used a big leaf to put them in and then proceeded to get wood for a fire. It didn't have to be anything big, just needed one. Maybe Jae and Lucario might see the smoke signal.

Oh who am I kidding, I know they haven't given up on me but there is no way they are looking for me at this time of night. So I then continued to make a pile of leaves and twigs and got to work on the fire. I had the whole thing made up but I still needed something, a fire started. So I looked around in the area to find some kind of rock and I was finally able to find one, a single rock. GREAT! NOW WHAT WILL I USE TO GET THE FIRE STARTED! I then looked at the rock in my paw then I looked on the other side of my paw. MY GUARDERS!

I then proceeded with the rock in my right paw and my guarder angled toward my homemade fire pit. I stroked it one and saw a spark. I then did it again, and again until….  
YES! It started, the fire actually started. I was so happy I was able to do that I screamed out in my own voice and kept moving the fire to keep it going.

After a few hours, 2 or 3 I have no idea, I had eaten all of the berries and still had the fire going. The berries acted as nourishment for thirst too so I didn't have to worry about much. I waited for about thirty minutes until I heard something.

-Sssssssssss…- Oh no what was that! -Well look at the little sssssssnack I found!- The voice sounded like a light male voice with a sadistic tone to it. I turned around and I saw it.

It was an Arbok. A giant cobra like snake with a mostly purple skin tone. It had black and red markings in a pattern on it's hood and trust me he looked hungry. -Mmmmm, you look tassssty, a fine morsssssel that I will enjoy for a while.-

-Get back you legless lizard!- I then unsheathed my Kukri and got prepared for a fight. -Turn around now and you wont end up dead!-

-OH! A feisssssty one are we, I will enjoy digessssting you!- With that he slithered toward me and lunged, in return I took a slash at the lower part of his body. He screamed out and tried to bite me again but that just ended up with me slashing him near his eye. -AHHHHHH!-

-Well I don't think this thing will work against hard skinned opponents but you are a poison type, this is a steel blade, not the same as a steel type attack but still effective.- I explained to the snake.

-ARGH, I WILL GOUGE OUT YOUR EYESSSS FOR THAT ONE!- With that he lunged at me again but this time I saw his tail light up in a pinkish glow, it was a poison jab, I can't let that hit me!. So I ducked under the jab so I didn't get hit but I made a bad mistake because he then quickly coiled around me and held on before I could escape.

-EH! ARGH! LET GO *GASP*- I couldn't escape I was trapped and I was running out of air, is this where I die. Can't really catch a break can I. I lose my things, my friends, my family and now I lose my life. Only regret is I really wish I could have met some girl to be with, have a family, hopefully get to have a little girl. But it looks like I really won't get that chance now, too bad I guess.

Then a high pitched voice squeaked out, -YOU LET HIM GO, YAH!- and as soon as that was said a bolt of lighting struck the Arbok and only electrocuted me a bit. -HURRY GET OUT!- The same voice screamed. No I wasn't just gonna let this thing get a way with that, I was mad, madder than I have ever been. This is the second time someone has tried to kill me, even if the first time wasn't really me.

I then screamed out, -RAAHH!- and then jumped for his neck with the Kukri. It was over in a second and I saw him squirm for a minute before he went limp. There was some blood on my paw and a little on my face then looked down at the body of the Arbok I just killed, did I really just killed something, I had never killed something in my life. Killing was wrong but it was in self defense, he tried to kill me, it was justified.  
Right?

I was then taken away from my thoughts when I heard the same light voice from the one that had saved me speak up, -I um, didn't expect you to do that, but at least now neither of us are in danger.- I then turned around to look at the one who had saved me, it was a Pichu.

It was under half my size being only a foot tall. It had a little black tail with most of it's body having light yellow fur with black zigzagging near the top of his torso. He had big triangle ears rimmed with black fur and of course his popular electric sacs on the sides of their face. Now that I looked at his body structure I could see he was a male Pichu.

-Yeah, I guess thanks, who are you anyway and where did you come from?- I had questioned him.

-Oh, sorry mommy and daddy always tell me to introduce myself whenever I meet someone, I'm Ray, I am only a month old, who are you?- The little mouse exclaimed.

I then answered his question, -I am Jae and I am only about a month or so older than you.-

His eyes lit up when I said that, -REALLY! CAN WE BE FRIENDS PLEASE, PLEASE!- Okay he was definitely innocent, I really don't even think her realized I killed that Arbok but I decided why not, and besides I needed help.

-Sure we can be friends but I need some help, it's dangerous out here and I am really lost, do you know where I could stay safe for the night?- I asked politely.

-Yeah, you can come to my town!- Okay a town, this I had to see. Did the less aggressive Pokemon make a town in this forest, must be well hidden cause I couldn't see it, not even from the mountain.

I then picked up a somewhat big stick and told him to electrocute it. Ray shocked it and the stick did light on fire but it seemed to hurt him. I checked to see if he was okay and he said he was fine so I told him to lead the way. We walked for about 15 or 20 minutes and we made sure to look out for any other aggressive Pokemon. We then walked up to a pretty big wall of shrubbery.

-Okay were here, put that out and follow me okay.- So I did what he asked and followed through the bush and when I came out the other side, oh my god.

This was amazing. There were small houses that seemed to be made of wood and rock. There were many caves in a Cliffside they had. There was a building bigger than others in the center of town and there were tons of trees that were made into treehouses. This place was great, it was a huge area that looked like it was made just as a city was designed but maybe not as big. It wasn't New York but it was still beautiful in it's own right. There seemed to be only a few lights on though, I guess most of them were asleep.

-Come on my house is this way Jae!- As he said that he took off and I followed. It took us a minute but I followed him to a house he stopped in front of. It was about a 6 foot tall house that was about 20x20 in diameter. He then walked up to the house and opened the door and motioned for me to come in. -MOM, DAD I'M HOME!-

He ran into what I suppose was a living room and saw his parents. There was a Pikachu which is a 4 inch taller version of Ray that is bigger but with skinnier ears and a lightning bolt tail that on the end looked to have the top part of a cartoon heart, that was his mom. When a Pikachu has a heart shaped tail they are female. Then her electric sacs were red instead of pink. Then also in the room was a Raichu. He was slightly taller than me about 3 more inches. He was darker furred in a shade of dark orange with black stripes on his back. His tail was skinnier and on the end had a lightning shaped blade on the end of it. He had tan fur on his stomach and chest area and his paws were all brown at the tips. His ears were shaped like a crescent moon with brown running across the edges and yellow fur running on the inside with a curl at the end. Then his electric cheeks were yellow instead of red or pink. Then the final touch was that he was wearing a leaf eyepatch with a scar going from one side to the other vertically on his left eye.

They both looked up from their son who they were hugging and the first one to speak or better yet scream was his mother.

-OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU'VE GOT BLOOD ON YOUR PAW AND FACE, ARE YOU HURT ARE YOU OKAY?!- She said all this in a light and kind of squeaky feminine voice while walking up to me and checking me all over to see if I was okay.

-Ma'am I am fine, this isn't my blood.- Probably shouldn't of said that because she turned around looked at Ray with a mean look.

-NOT YOUR BLOOD, THAN WHOS IS IT, RAY! Why did you bring him here, you saw what he did why on earth would you bring him here!- His mother questioned.

Before Ray could speak his father interjected in his light but also strong masculine tone, -Now honey let us hear him out, our son wouldn't have just brought him here for any reason. Also honey do you even realize what he is?- He said the last part kind of scared.

-NO! Why would I know what this murderer is!- Well that was rude, it was in self defense.

-Honey, that is a Riolu!- What was with his tone. Why did he sound like he was scared of me?

A face of realization appeared on her face, -OH MY GOD! I am so sorry I have never seen one of your kind nor would I have thought you would have come down to our home, please make yourself at home and I will get you something to wash up.-

But I didn't want her doing it by herself so, -Ma'am please let me come with you I can help with this.-

She was not having it, -No, no please your grace I insist I will be as quick and as clean as possible.- Your grace, okay no did they think I was royalty or something, nope not having any of that.

-Ma'am I will have to ask you to refrain from calling me your grace and treating me like I am king, my name is Jae. This goes for you too, I am no king nor do I think I am above anyone in this room so please relax.-

-Ray's mother then looked at his father and spoke to him aggressively, -So Raiden, want to explain this, you told me that Riolus and Lucarios are like royalty and they were to be treated as such, what was this just a joke to embarrass me in front of our son!- Uh oh, she was MAD! Her cheeks had started to spark there.

-WHAT NO! Honey I have met other Lucarios and Riolus and they had always acted that way.- Man he was desperate, he may be the evolved one but it seems she has more control.

-Well then tell me why does this one not act like that and has even asked us to not treat him like that!- Okay now I was putting a stop to this.

-Maybe it has to do with I have not grown up in the wild or have I been living with these royal Lucarios you speak of.- They both turned to me after my revelation on the situation.

-Wait you're a trainers Pokemon?- The father asked me.

-Yes I am, now if someone could help me clean up I will do proper explanations and introductions. Ma'am if you would please come and help me clean up I would appreciate it.-

-Certainly Jae I would be happy to help.- As she spoke she gave Raiden there another death glare.

We then walked into what appeared to be a bathroom but they had a weird pump system that she pushed down a couple of times to get the water flowing. She then helped me wash off the blood on my paw and face and after we both proceeded back into the living room where Ray and Raiden were on what I assumed were like homemade cushions, gonna ask how they make those later. So I sat down with them and started my explanation. I told them my name, who I was(excluding who I used to be), the whole incident with the Graveler and what happened when Ray saved me.

Raiden was the first to speak, -Well I can see why you did what you did, if you had left the Arbok alive it might of killed you and my son, they are known to be dangerous.-

I had to say this though, -Well sir I guess if you didn't let your son go out I probably wouldn't be standing here.-

-I didn't let him go out.- After that sentence he looked toward his son with a glare and I saw his mother doing the same, -Any way it is very nice to meet you Jae I am Raiden, my mate here is Sharara and you already met my son Ray.-

-It is a pleasure to meet all of you, and I am sorry to ask but is there anyway I could stay here for the night, I am lost and it is too dangerous to travel at night and *Yawn* I am dead tired.-

Sharara at given me a kind look, -Of course you can, we have no problem with it.-

I responded, -That's great but also could I get a little guidance outside the area. I just need to find one of the nature trails.-

-Oh certainly, Ray can lead you there, oh that also reminds me, RAY! Why were you out there?- Sharara questioned.

So he guiltily answered her, -I saw smoke from the fire Jae had made and went to see who it was.-

Raiden looked to Ray, -I guess that makes sense, but don't go out without asking next time, you could have gotten hurt.-

-I won't dad, I'm sorry.- He seemed really upset, guess he didn't like being yelled at.

-It is alright son, just ask next time.- With that Sharara showed me the place where I would sleep that night, seemed they had like a guest bed. It was almost like a small nest, the size I was now I could fit in it but I don't think this would work very well if I evolved, it seemed to be big enough just to fit Raichus or anything smaller. With that I told them all goodnight and went off to sleep.

*YAWN* Man that was a good sleep. I must of slept like a log, what time was it any-oh right I am not at the house I am at Ray's house. I got up and looked around and saw no one so I decided I would take a look around. I got up on my paws and started to explore, their house was nice and really clean. I guess some Pokemon are more civilized than others are. I entered the living room and saw Sharara in their, she seemed to be fiddling with something in her paws.

I decided to greet her, -Hey Sharara what you doing there.-

-Oh Jae your awake, you must have been dead tired to sleep this long, but after what you went through yesterday it doesn't surprise me very much. Anyway to answer your question I have a little shop in the town where I make these pinecone necklaces, I use lightning to sometimes burn them and turn them into different patterns, here is one I finished.-She then handed me the one that had a string around it and it was amazing, the wood was burnt down and it looked to be put in the shape of a lightning bolt, it was incredible.

-Wow this is amazing, you did an excellent job on it.- I complemented.

-Thanks, it was my mother who taught me how, I wish I could do the same with Ray but he is not very interested, he likes what his dad does being the town guardian and all.- I was shocked to hear Ray's dad was the town guardian but I had to ask her something.

-Is your mother no longer with us?- She seemed a little shocked I would ask that but she just lowered her head sadly.

-No she is not, but it is not that bad, she got to meet my son before she passed, so I am not as sad as I would have been.- Oh, I guess that is why she was so shocked when I asked.

-So it was recent, I am sorry to hear that, I've lost my family too.- She looked at me shocked.

-They do not live with the humans that you stay with.- This was a hard question to answer, I didn't know if whoever controlled this body's family is still alive but I decided to just be honest.

-No, I do not know where they are or if I will find them.- I lifted some of the fur on my shoulder so show her the scar and said, -I was shot the day we were separated from each other so they might think I am dead if anything, so I know the pain of losing a loved one.-

She looked surprised I had the scar, but quickly looked down and sadly said, -I am so sorry for your loss, if you need someone to talk to I'm here.- She then got a look of realization on your face, -Oh that's right you have to get back to where you live, just go see Ray outside he will help you get back home, he knows the layout of the land, if you were lost on a nature trail then he can probably get you back to one and you can get your bearings from there.-

-Thank you Sharara, if I don't see Raiden please tell him I said thank you for letting me stay and I will be sure to visit okay.- She then waved at me as she told me that Ray was at a friends house just down the path to the left, it's the only house that is a tree house on that path so I couldn't miss it.

As I walked some of the other Pokemon were giving me stares, some flying Pokemon, some normal types, small, big you name it, they all seemed shocked I was even around, did it have something to do with the royalty thing? I then came close to a tree house where I saw Ray playing with a Starly which is another flying type, it was a type of avian with black and white feathers with white on it's face making it look like it had a mask. It was only a foot tall with an orange beak and orange legs.

Ray noticed me first, -JAE! Jae come here quick, this is my friend Avis, he can fly.-

Avis then introduced himself, -Hi I am Avis, believe it or not I am actually able to fly.-

Ray interjected before I could speak, -It's true it really is, I couldn't believe it.-

I then finally had my turn, -Well I know he can fly, he is a flying type, but I mea you're an electric type, you have an advantage over him.-

Ray looked confused, -How do I have an advantage?-

Well looks like I needed to explain here, did his parents not teach him, -Well it is like this, he is weak to you cause you can shoot lightning, I am weak to him because he is a flying type and I am fighting.- He still seemed confused and I just said, -Know what forget I said anything, what were you two doing?-

Avis picked up a ball in his talons and stared flying up, -We were throwing the ball to each other, wanna try?- I just said yes and we started to play. Avis was a bit cheap, no matter how hard we threw it or how high he could always catch it because well he can fly. He then did a front flip and tried to throw it over both of us, but I didn't let him trick me, he only threw it up eight feet, but I can jump nine feet. Both of them were shocked that I was able to do it. Ray ran up to me with a gleeful expression.

-HOLY WOW! How did you do that.- He questioned.

I only had one word for him, -Training.-

He seemed to accept that answer. I then reminded him that I needed to get back, we told Avis bye and we headed toward the exit. We had walked for a minute and got close to the exit we heard someone call out, -HEY!- We looked up and saw Raiden up in a tree and he called out, -YOU TAKE CARE OF MY SON, YOU HEAR!-

I gave him a reassuring look, -WILL DO, YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!- He then nodded and ran off through the trees, I guess he was patrolling.

Ray and I continued to walk when he asked me something, -Hey Jae, I have to ask you how did you learn how to jump that high and also fight like you did. I was watching the fight before I saved you, you were awesome, how did you do that.-

So in return I answered him, -I have a friend who has been teaching me for a while now, he been teaching me ever since I have been at my new home.-

He looked saddened, -New home, what about your old one, why don't you go to your old home?-

I stopped for a moment and I just sadly said, -I can't go back to my old home, I will never be able to.- That thought again, the thought I would never see my family. I started to tear up, but Ray had grabbed my paw.

-Hey, don't cry, you shouldn't anyway, you seem to have a new family at your new home right, I know their not the original thing but they are still family, right?- His words they ringed true. These people I live with now, I haven't been treating them as friends, I have been treating them as a surrogate family. I don't know when it started but it did, they became my family. When I had no one they were there. I might have lost one family but I still have one that will be there for me.

-You're right Ray, they are my family and they will be there for me. There really isn't a reason to cry, they're probably out looking for me as we speak, so lets not keep them waiting any longer ok.- He nodded and we started running, I saw a nature trail up ahead and started to slow down.

Ray sped up though, -Come on I will race you there!- I was about to pick up speed before I saw something, I saw a huge rock headed right at Ray, in a mere second I ran as fast as I could and got in between the rock and Ray. I held onto Ray and was struck in the back. I was sent tumbling down and when I stopped rolling I checked on Ray.

-Ray you okay?- I questioned.

He gave me a scared look and screamed, -YEAH I AM FINE, BUT YOU YOU'RE HURT!- He was right the rock hit me directly in the back and caused some scratches that were bleeding. But as I said, they were scratches.

-I'm ok, it looks bad but it's just a scratch.- Even though it was just a scratch it still stung bad, but I couldn't worry about that at the moment.

-WELL LOOK AT THIS I FOUND THE MUTT!- It was Graveler, I knew he could survive that fall no way he couldn't have.

-Look at you, thanks for the fall by the way, I am about ready to return the favor.- I gave him a death glare, I was mad. -Ray you stand back you hear me!-

-Oh don't worry about him, when I kill you he is next.- After that statement I looked at Ray and he looked to be on the verge of tears, he was scared.

-Ray, listen to me I won't let him near you, got it. I made your dad a promise and I am willing to keep it.- He looked assured after I said that.

He then exclaimed, -Kick his butt Jae.- I nodded to him and I ran at Graveler while Ray went for cover.

He tried to swing at me but he was slow at I was tiny, he couldn't touch me. As he swung I was charging up a force palm, and as soon as I saw an opening I sent it straight to his right leg. I heard a cracking sound from it and I saw him cringe, but he then turned and swung his left arm at me and sent me rolling. He couldn't move as good but he then did a rollout attack. I had dodged once and he circled around to try and hit me again. As he did I timed myself and waited until he got closer, closer, a bit closer and…

I then quickly side stepped left and used a sucker punch. It sent him tumbling straight into a tree and when he got up he looked furious and hurt. He then put all of his arms on the ground and lifted up. He had picked up a part of the ground to throw at me. As he was getting ready to throw it I started running toward him. He threw it and I knew what I was going to do. As the rock got closer I dodge left really quick and pulled out my Kukri and threw it toward him as if I was throwing a javelin. As I thought he had dodged it and didn't realize it wouldn't have done much. It was enough though, I quickly started charging force palms in both my paws as I jumped in the air. He had turned around and didn't see me. I landed onto of him and sent my right and force palm right on top of him.

When I let it go he screamed, -ARGH!- But I wasn't done I was still on top of him and sent the force palm in my left paw on the top of his head again. -*GASP!*- Seemed like that one knocked the breathe out of him, but then I charged up 2 more force palms and got a bit closer to where his face was. His eyes stared up at me and I looked him dead in the eye, swung my arms above my head and then bent down to sent both force palms straight to his face.

-GAAAHHHHH!- As I released them it sent him flying back and I was sent into the air about 2 feet. With my momentum I flipped forward and balanced myself so I could land on my paws. My back was turned to him and when I turned around he was having trouble getting up. I heard scampering and saw Ray running up behind me.

-YOU DID IT YOU BEAT HIM!- He exclaimed. I turned and gave him a smile. I had heard grunting behind me we turned around to see the Graveler getting back up.

I screamed angrily at him, -YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGH, JUST STAY DOWN!-

He got up and smiled, -No, no, I don't lose, no matter what my kind doesn't lose. We never let our prey escape, that is our rule.- His body started steaming up and turning red, -Yes, yes, YES! Now you will know what happens to those we hate, you are going to pay for everything you did to me, AAAARRGGGHHHH!- As he screamed his body kept spewing out steam and getting redder.

I looked at him in disgust, -Go ahead make me pay, but with you hurt like that I don't think you will be able to even touch me.-

He then looked at me with his eyes bloodshot and his face with a grin that the devil himself would have shivered from. He then said in a monotone voice, -You are missing the point.-

Wait, was he…OH GOD! I quickly scooped up Ray in my arms and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the steam getting louder. Then I saw a rock that could be used as cover and quickly ran behind it.

Then I heard it *FzzzzzzzzzBWOOOOOM!*

A huge shockwave rattled the earth and I waited a minute for it to die down. I finally put Ray down and told him to stay there while I checked the area. The Graveler was nowhere to be find. All that was left was about a 30x30 crater where he used to be standing in the middle of. There were trees destroyed and grass burned.

I knew what that was. He used explosion to try and kill us. Explosion in the game was where a Pokemon makes a powerful blast but takes up all his HP. Here the first part is correct but not the second, here the move kills you.

-That is what they do.- Ray stated. I turned around to look at him when he continued.

-That is what they're kind do. If they can't win they will use that move to take out their opponent. My dad warned me about them, he said he lost a friend to one of them.- Man talk about a screwed up race, I wasn't even going to kill him. To think he would do something like that, it's sickening.

But then out of the forest I heard a voice, -JAE, YOU'RE OKAY!- I turned around to see Lucario and Martin running towards me. I was so happy I started running over to them too.

-YOU FOUND ME!- I exclaimed. We both stopped in front of each other and Lucario looked tired and stressed. -How long have you been looking for me?-  
He then started to explain, -When you fell we didn't know if you were alive. Riley and I went back and told Martin what had happened. Martin and I left immediately to come and look for you.- I took a look at Martin and saw he had a gun and his own Katana with him. -Martin and I have been searching for you ever since we left. By night we saw smoke. We went to go see who made it but when we got there all we found was a little left of the fire and a dead Arbok.- When he said that I had looked down in regret and Lucario noticed, -What's a matter?-

-I am the one who killed the Arbok, it had got me in his coils an I thought I was going to die, but Ray here.- I had gestured over to Ray, -Had sent a bolt of lightning at it to distract it and then I-I don't know I just, jumped for his neck.- I was about to break down, I still couldn't believe I took a life and just caused another one to go away.

-Jae look it's okay, you were scared and acted in self defense don't be ashamed of it.- That reassured me somewhat, but I still felt guilty. He then continued, -Anyway we have been searching when we heard and saw the explosion and ran in the direction of it and, here we are.-

"Hey Lucario what did he say?" Question Martin.

Then Lucario used telepathy to speak with him, 'Jae was the one who killed the Arbok we found earlier.'

Martin then said shockingly, "Wait! Jae you did that? It looked like you slit his throat!" When he said that all I did was nod at him and look down. "Hey look Jae don't worry about it, you acted in self defense, I have no problem with you protecting yourself, I am just glad your alive. But two things, where is your Kukri and what happened here?"

I took a look around and saw my Kukri, seemed like it was launched in the blast, good thing it didn't get damaged. I then came back and gave Lucario my explanation, -The same Graveler came back and attacked, he hurt me.- I then showed him the cuts on my back and continued, -But in the end I was able to beat him. I turned around to see he got back up, he couldn't fight so I wondered why he got up. Then his body started steaming and I realized what he was doing.- I then looked over at the crater.

-He blew himself up.- Finished Lucario.

"Lucario what happened here?!" Martin demanded.

'The same Graveler that tried to kill us yesterday blew himself up to try and kill Jae.!' Lucario yelled in telepathy. Lucario seemed mad at Martin. Martin kept demanding for an explanation while Lucario just cared for my safety.

-Well it seems you found your friends Jae.- Started Ray sadly, -I guess that means this is goodbye then.- I saw a tear start to form in his eye.

-What do you mean Ray, I will still visit.- I assured him.

-What! Really you will!?- He surprisingly question.

-Sure will, I mean we are friends right?- With that he nodded. As Martin treated and cleaned the wounds on my back we had waved to Ray and told him goodbye. I remembered the path we had taken to get back on the trail, so I would be sure to visit him and his family.

Once we got the wounds cleaned up we got up and started walking. Once we had gotten back to the house and opened the door I was bombarded by Claire and Carol hugging me and Riley asking if I was okay.

After the explanation to them and getting more hugs from Carol Lucario asked me, -So Jae what are you gonna do now that you're back?-

I knew exactly what I was going to do. I answered him exhaustedly, - I am going to take a shower.-


	8. Chapter 8 School Day

Okay so let me give you the rundown, I was asleep in bed having a really good dream and just snoozing away. Then all of the sudden I was shaken awake and told to wake up. Lucario and I have a clock in the room were in and when I looked at the time it said six o'clock. Who in the right mind woke me up at six o'clock?! When I turned over I saw the culprit, it was Riley. I gave him an unamused look.

"Okay Jae before you get mad I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to school with me? I am sorry for waking you up this early but I go to school early, please come with me." He pleaded. Oh right I did say I would come with him, I just wasn't used to this schedule anymore but mine was worse, I used to get up at five in the morning. So I nodded to him to tell him I would come with him. I didn't bring my Kukri, I didn't think I was allowed to have it in the school.

"Yes! Thanks Jae, c'mon lets get you some breakfast." So I followed him while we stayed quiet as to not wake Lucario. We walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw Claire making food for Riley.

"Riley foods ready and oh!" She noticed me as she was talking and stopped. "I guess he is coming with you today, I will make your breakfast too Jae." She said that as she gave me a pat on the head. Me and Riley each had our breakfast and waved goodbye to Claire as we headed out the back door.

Riley had his bike and his backpack on. He turned to me and said, "Hey Jae, there is not much room on the bike. Do you think you can stand onto of my backpack?" So I tested it to see and it actually worked, I jumped up on the top part and used my front paws to hold onto his shoulder. "See you got it, alright lets go!" With that we started riding through the trail until we made it t the main road. Once we got down the road I got a good look at the town. When I went to the grocery store with Claire we weren't in the main town, that store is actually pretty close to the neighborhood were in but in the other direction. The town was awesome, as we rode I saw many stores. Restaurants, clothing stores, bakeries and even a game store.

"So do you like the town?" He asked expectantly. I nodded my head at him an yipped. "Well don't worry my mom has planned for all of us to head out just to enjoy the town, so you will get a better look and don't worry Pokemon are allowed in all the shops and restaurants as long as you don't cause trouble." Cool I would be able to check out all the town has to offer soon, that should be fun!

"Okay we are here!" it took us roughly 20-25 minutes for us to get to the school and it was 6:55 a.m. The school was great. It was a single building school that was long but not as wide. The building was also four stories, bigger than my old school, we split up classes into different buildings. "Okay let me explain some things, right now I am in 11th grade. There are 12 grades in all before you graduate high school. Now with me in 11th grade it means I am in the second hardest class. I have seven classes I have to attend before we leave and a lunch period in the middle. Mom packed me a lunch for you too so don't worry you will get to eat, oh and don't eat the school food, it is disgusting!" I knew about all of this, with me being a senior I knew about all that mess, especially the food. But he couldn't be luckier, if I can remember things from my 11th grade year than I could help him with problems if we are allowed to.

So we then entered the building and I saw there weren't many people here. "Sorry school doesn't start till 7:45, I just like to get here early. But a friend of mine should be in the lunch room so les go meet up with him, follow me." I did as I was told and followed.

The lunch room was big and had long tables, round tables, booths, an outside area and the line ups where you get your food. Nothing special, same stuff I was used to with school. I saw a couple of students with their Pokemon in here and a couple of them were staring at me but Riley kept walking to this one table which had a kid with dirty blond hair with a red t-shirt and jeans. Next to him was a Froakie, which is a whitish blue frog with rounded toes, big yellow eyes, and around his neck was white bubble like things around his neck. He was about half my size at a foot tall and was sitting there with his monotone expression. So Riley and I had walked up and Riley was the first to speak.

"Hey there Arin, what's up?" He asked who I now know as Adam.

"Yo Riley how has your day be-" Arin stopped when he had noticed me. "Riley, is that an honest to god Riolu?"

Riley seemed scared but still opened his mouth, "Yes, he is the Pokemon I had saved out in the forest."

I saw clarity shine through Arin eyes, "No way, you said you saved a Pokemon but I wouldn't have guessed it was a Riolu! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find them?" He said all of this while getting way too close for comfort.

"Yeah I did research, it said you have a five percent chance of seeing a Lucario or Riolu in your whole life and a two percent chance of catching one." Wait, I WAS THAT RARE! Holy crap, I knew Riolus were rare but THAT RARE! No wonder everyone freaks out when they see me, I wonder how your hardly even able to see them though?

-So, you are the Pokemon that Riley saved huh?- I looked up to see the Froakie looking down at me from the table. He spoke in a cool and non caring tone. He then jumped down and continued, -Not much too special about you if you ask me.-

Okay was this man trying to start something, -Well looks can be deceiving, you don't know what I am capable of.-

I saw him smile when I said that, -Well you passed my test!-

Okay what, -Wait what test?-

-My test to see what you would do, I thought you would've told me off when I said that, but yo kept your cool, didn't lash out at me.- Oh, I guess he was seeing if I was a jerk or not.

-Oh, well thanks, my names Jae.- I pronounced.

-I'm Hyabusa.- Oh my god, Hyabusa? That actually makes a lot of sense when you think about it.

I held in my laugh and spoke calmly, -So how long have you been with Arin there?-

-Oh I was his starter, when he turned ten he didn't get a Pokemon but recently he chose me because he wanted a companion, he had no interest to become a trainer so I really just help him with school work.- Oh so he was able to help with school work, that's neat.

I had to ask something though, -So you can help you're trainer with their school work?-

He then explained, -Yes, Pokemon are able to help their trainers, it has something to do with trainers becoming closer with their Pokemon but I am really of no help, some classes give Pokemon sheets they can work on and if they pass their trainer gets extra credit but I just can't figure it out. All I really do is give moral support.- Extra credit? It depends on how hard it is but I might be able to get Riley a higher grade.

-Huh, it's like a team building exercise, not only does it help the students get closer with their Pokemon but also teaches them how to work together with other people, it is actually pretty smart when you think about it.- I got a confused look from Hyabusa.

-Um, okay that is actually very correct, did Riley teach you about that?- Uh oh, I keep forgetting I am like 2 months old now.

-Yeah he taught me, he isn't stupid you know.- I stated.

-Well Riley might not be but Arin can't keep his grades up for nothing.- We both burst out laughing at that comment.

Riley and Arin had been watching us talk and Arin said calmly, "They seem to be getting along okay."

"You said it." Riley replied. So while Hyabusa and I talked and Riley and Arin talked other students ha finally stared coming in and I was getting stares from everywhere. Riley, Arin, and Hyabusa all noticed and said we should go to class early. It seems like Riley and Arin almost have every class together. Wish that could've happened with me more, would make classes a lot less boring. Anyway the first class I and everyone had was Literature. Seemed pointless that a Pokemon would be in a literature class and Hyabusa agreed. So more people came into the class and I still got stares. Besides that I noticed something, most of the Pokemon were Froakies, Chespins which were little green grass gopher like Pokemon and Fennekins which were yellow furred fennec fox with red tufts of fur in it's ears. This could mean only one thing, these Pokemon originated from the X and Y games. Does that mean I am in the Kalos region? There was a town that had a school in the Kalos region. I forgot the name but if I find out it will be great. I didn't want to ask Hyabusa, he might get suspicious because I am from here. During my inner thoughts the people that came in were all looking at me. It was really wigging me out, I am never the center of attention and this was just really uncomfortable.

Thankfully Riley was around, "Hey can you all quit it, your freaking him out just stop!" That seemed to stop that and I told Riley thank you in my own language. We waited and I talked with Hyabusa for about 20 minutes and then the bell ring, time for school.

Everyone sat down in their seats. Each desk had a side desk for a Pokemon to sit in as well. So the teacher came into the room, sat his tuff down on the desk and began his speech.

"Good morning class I hope you all had a good weekend and I hope you all are not too tired as to where you fall asleep, you know the rules, you fall asleep and your Pokemon chooses how to wake you up." I gave Riley a sinister smile and let a Force Palm spark up in my paw, I think he got the gesture and became awake as someone who had ten cups of coffee.

The teacher noticed me and called out to Riley, "Riley it seems you have someone with you today, and you should know it is impolite not to introduce them to the class."

Riley got scared, "Oh right, sorry Mr. Willis." Riley stood up and began to introduce me, "This is Jae, as you know he is a Riolu and they are very rare to find but besides that I will tell you how I found him. He was injured by a gunshot wound out in the forest I found him. He was only a week old when he was shot and it has been about two months since the incident. Don't worry, he is well trained and will not cause a disturbance purposefully."

Mr. Willis looked at me with a kind expression, "It is nice to meet you Jae and I hope you have a good first day." In return I nodded and waved to him. We then began class. It was literature, there was not much I could do, Riley was taking notes the whole time through and I just sat there watching. It was really boring.

The next class was math, if they had worksheets I could do this. The teacher was female this time and named Mrs. Quill. Introductions were pretty much the same, class staring at me, Riley telling how he found me, and wished a good first day. But when work started the students had a worksheet but also the Pokemon.

Mrs. Quill explained, "As you know if your Pokemon completes the worksheet and gets questions right you get bonus points, if they get them all right you get 50 points added to your grade. But if you make a 100 you get 20 extra if they get it all right, and here they are." She passed out the sheet and pencils for us and I took a look around, most of the Pokemon were asleep with a few having a hard time figuring out what the answer is. Some of the Pokemon held the pencils in their mouths and were able to write well but it seems they had a hard time figuring out the answers.

I took a look at the paper and saw the front had addition and subtraction, with the back having multiplication and division. Riley nudged me and said, "Hey if you can't do it don't stress okay, I am okay at math so it's no big deal." I just gave him a smile and got to work. This was elementary math, I was a senior back then, this was as easy as pie. I held the pencil in both my paws(I am able to hold things if they are around the size of my paw but a pencil and things around that size I have to hold with both paws.) and wrote down answers. In about seven to ten minutes I was done. I got up from the seat without Riley noticing.

I walked up to the teacher sitting at her desk and nudged her to get her attention. "Huh? What is it?" She questioned. In return I just simply handed her my paper and went to sit back down. Back at the desk I was watching her check the paper and her face was priceless. She looked mind blown and couldn't think straight.

Riley was still only half way through his sheet when the teacher called, "Riley!"

He looked up at her and asked, "Yes ma'am what's wrong?"

"Did you help your Pokemon with his work?" Riley got a confused look on his face.

"No ma'am I haven't." She didn't like that answer.

"Okay then how did he just come up here and give me work with every answer correct?" He looked at me surprised.

"Ma'am I didn't do his work for him I promise." I saw her face go into one of mischief.

"Okay then would you mind if he comes up here and does a new sheet next to me?" Riley and I both shook our heads to ell her we didn't. I then walked up to the desk next to her huge desk and she handed me a new sheet with different questions, like it matters. Again I took another ten minutes doing the work and handed it to her and what do you know.

"You really did do it by yourself didn't you? Well I am sorry for doing that, Riley!" She called out

Riley looked up from his work and said, "yes ma'am?"

"I will be giving you the extra credit for both of the worksheets Jae did as an apology, it will go towards 2 of your grades." She explained.

He got a look of happiness on his face, "OH! Thank you Mrs. Quill!" With that Riley finished his work while I was getting weird looks from the Pokemon and some of the people in the room. By then the bell rang and it was time for third period, he had graphic design. That was a fun class but still had to deal with the stares but thankfully Hyabusa was there to help me through it.

Fourth period was science. Again Hyabusa and Arin were there so we had fun. The assignment was kind of like a project where we had to make a project and the students had their Pokemon help with it.

Then lunch happened. We sat down with Arin and Hyabusa and Riley pulled out my lunch for me, it was sushi, god Claire you are amazing!

"Wait he gets sushi?!" Asked Arin.

"Yeah my mom went with him to find something he would eat, he wont touch Pokemon food at all, so he went with my mom and my mom found him at the sushi stand. My grandmother taught my mom how to make sushi so she can get stuff real cheap to make it." Arin just nodded in understanding.

Hyabusa looked at me in wonder, -You get to eat that!-

-Yeah, I just can't eat the Pokemon food, it makes me sick, but anyway I am starved, I am going to dig in; ARGH!- Just then I was sent out of my chair by a punch.

Hyabusa screamed, -JAE!- I landed with a thud and got up quick to see who it was and what do you know.

-Well if it isn't the gunshot survivor, what are you doing in my turf runt!- It was scraggy, that dirty rotten little piece of, you know what I am not falling to his level.

-Well if it isn't you, not a big enough of a man to fight me head on huh?- I questioned smugly.

"HEY! You leave him alone you rotten-" Started Riley but he was stopped by another kid with black, long hair.

"Hey man, let my Pokemon have some fun with him, their just playing." This new kid said calmly.

"CADEN, TELL HIM TO STOP!" Screamed Riley.

"Really? You giving me orders, if I remember you are nothing but a coward. You won't do a thing." I saw Riley hesitate and he backed off. He isn't a coward, he just doesn't want to fight, it's understandable. Especially to me.

-Well mutt you ready!- I was looking at Riley at the time and didn't notice the punch scraggy threw. It landed but I was still standing.

-I don't know, are you?- I asked sinisterly.

-Heh, don't make me laugh!- He threw another punch but I caught that one. He had a shocked expression on his face when I caught it and then he threw his other hand and I caught that one too.

-What, you seem scared, where did all of that spunk and confidence go?- He was terrified now, I think he thought he had gotten stronger and could take me.

-DON'T MOCK ME!- He screamed. He tried to struggle but I quickly kneed him right in the gut. I saw his face go into shock. I let go of his "hands" and let him fall over. I forgot to mention there was a crowd around and when I did that knee everyone just froze as Scraggy fell over.

Hyabusa's eyes were wide open, Riley was shocked and Caden looked pissed. "Why you little!" Caden turned to Riley and punched him straight in the face. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SCRAGGY!" He then kicked Riley while he was down and I jumped up right up to Caden's face and punched him straight in the face.

He held his face and his nose was bleeding, "WHY YOU LITTLE!" He was about to run at me and Riley but he was stopped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Caden's arm had been grabbed and when he turned around there was a really big dude with a suit on and a beard. "I think you will be coming with me Caden."

"WHAT, LOOK WHAT THAT RIOLU DID TO SCRAGGY AND ME!" He retorted.

"AND LOOK WHAT YOU AND YOUR POKEMON DID TO INNOCENT POKEMON AND PEOPLE JUST TRYING TO ENJOY THEIR MEAL!" He then dragged Caden away while another teacher told everyone to calm down.

I helped Riley up and he said, "I am alright, thanks for standing up to him. Man I love our principal, he is the one who dragged Caden away as you saw." As I finished getting Riley up I went to finally enjoy my food. As I started to eat Hyabusa had some questions.

-WOW! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! You took scraggy out in one blow, I have fought him before and I was never able to beat him, how were you able to?- He quizzed me.

-Riley's dad has a Lucario, he has taught me how to fight and everything.- I stated.

-OH! That's right, I have met him before, but I didn't know you were that good, who's the strongest opponent you have fought.- I was going to bring up the Arbok but decided against it, didn't want him knowing I killed another Pokemon.

-A Graveler I fought with in the mountains with Riley and Lucario.- His face lit up with joy when I said that.

-REALLY! A Graveler, what happened?- I thought there was no harm in telling him.

-So Riley, Lucario and I were walking one of the nature trails when Riley wanted me to take a photo of him next to a new rock that formed. It had only been a week since Riley last walked so I knew there would be no way for a rock to just form there. Anyway it as the Graveler. Me and Lucario attacked for a moment but then Graveler went after Riley, Lucario tried to stop him but was hit with an earthquake. I then charged 2 force palms in my bottom paws and used them to push him off the edge the mountain.- He was amazed by my story.

-Wow that is really smart.- He was wrong though.

-Not really because he grabbed a hold of my leg and dragged me down with him off the mountain.- He was shocked by that statement.

-Wait then how did you survive.- I didn't really want to tell him about my knife, so I made it simple.

-I got lucky. I was lost in the woods for a while but got some help. But then Graveler showed up again. We fought and in the end I won but.- I saw his face full of anticipation.

-BUT WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED!- Okay he wanted to know so I was blunt, I wanted to stop talking about that night. The only good thing that came from it was meeting Ray and getting back.

-He blew himself up.- That seemed to shut him up, only one word came out of his mouth after that.

-Oh.- So after lunch I just enjoyed the rest of the day. I still had classes with Hyabusa and we still spoke. I wasn't mad at him, just wanted to change the subject is all. Most of the classes were just the same as the first so nothing much happened until last period.

"Hey there Riley, I didn't know you had a Pokemon?" When I looked I saw a girl with brown hair that was in a pony tail with bangs on the side. She was wearing rectangle glasses and had green eyes.

"OH hey Natalie." Riley said nervously.

"*Teehee* you want to come help me with the worksheet, we can work together?" Natalie asked kindly.

"Oh sure, c'mon Jae." So I followed and pretty much just sat there. The two talked for a while and they seemed to know each other well. I could already see that Riley liked her and wasn't going to do anything to ruin it. I overheard Natalie asking if Riley really did save me so I decided to help out and nod multiple times. That seemed to help because he got a hug out of it.

School then ended and I did the same trick that I did earlier to hold on as he rode his bike. After a few minutes Riley spoke up, "Hey Jae, I just wanted to say thank you. You have helped me out a lot. With Graveler, Caden and even helping me out with Natalie. Just wanted to let you know if you ever need anything just ask, I owe you that much at least." In return I yipped as to tell him okay. We then rode back to the house and entered through the back door. Riley ran off to tell his mom what happened and Lucario entered to talk to me.

-So how was your "first" day of school." He said "first" sarcastic like.

-Pretty good, I think I even scored Riley a date.- Just then the phone in the house rang and I saw Riley go toward it.

I waited a minute before I heard a scream from Riley, "IT'S NATALIE!" Yep I think I definitely scored him a date.


	9. Chapter 9 Night on The Town

So as Riley had promised we are going out to the town. It had been three days since I went to school with him I was wanting to go see some of the store they had. Apparently the only stores you couldn't go in to stores that had glass jewelry or ornaments, everywhere else is enterable. Lucario said he wanted to get in some training before we left to go out so I agreed. I was going to use my Kukri against him as to his request. Apparently as he described me having the knife made me a more tactical fighter. I couldn't disagree, it helped me out in the fight against Graveler so I agreed.

We began to fight and I started hand to hand first. For a change he was using a few physical moves, but I knew it was a trick to try to take me off my guard. As expected he then tried to use a close range aura sphere against me, I quickly grabbed his arm and he let it go right past my face. I then used my right leg to trip his left leg and spun him around by his arm and let him go. He balanced out quickly but he didn't expect me to throw my Kukri in his direction, He dodged left but got tricked. I was right next to him and sent a Force palm right on him and it sent him staggering. As he did I quickly grabbed his leg and started to spin him again. I threw him toward the wall on the left but he quickly balanced himself and he slid on his paws. He was still down, perfect opportunity. Before he could look up I ran up and did a jumping knee straight to his jaw.

-ARGH!- But he wasn't finished, I was still in the air and he sent an aura sphere right on me that made me hit the ceiling, I got dazed and as I fell I saw him charging an attack with two of the nubs on his paw. He made his nubs into the shape of a gun and pointed it at me. I saw a pinkish purple energy glow in his nubs and I knew exactly what it was. It was a psychic attack, I guess it worked differently here. He shot it and it what as fast as a bullet and it hit me straight on. It hurt bad, that was the worst attack I have been hit by. I am a fighting type so it make sense why it hurt so bad. I got sent straight into the wall. There was some smoke made from the impact and energy and I made sure to grab something as I got up. Before he could think I threw the knife again he dodged it and waited for me to attack but I wasn't attacking from the front as he dodged he was watching from the front but I ran around him and caught my knife. When you can move at a max of 60 miles per hour you can do things like this. After catching the knife I jumped up in the air and tried to hit him with it. He noticed, turned around and used his arm spike to guard it. He then pushed up with his arms to push me back and I landed. He got out of his fighting stance and looked at me with a proud smile.

-I believe that is enough for toady, Jae you have improved masterfully since the first time you came here. You have been able to calculate and come up with plans on the fly when you fight. For someone who wasn't originally a Pokémon I believe you have become a master at fighting like one, maybe even better because you add what you learned from as a human.- I smiled at him sheepishly.

-Thanks Lucario, but I believe I have gotten used to being this way and not being a human anymore.- I explained

-You think so? Do you actually mean that?- He questioned.

Don't get me wrong I still will never touch Pokémon food but I think while living here I became more Pokémon than human. At first I got scared that I would lose myself if I didn't act like a human, but the more Pokémon I meet and more time I spend getting to learn what this body can do, and of course hanging out around you the more I realize how wrong I was. I am not human anymore, but I am still me, and the time that I have spent here has given me new interests like training with you and talking with other Pokémon, I still love gaming but I actually have more fun training with you then doing that.- I stated.

He gave me an excited smile, -I am glad to hear that Jae, it's good to see you have adjusted so well. I could only imagine how hard it was for you but I am glad you have managed this well.-

We then heard Claire call us to tell us we were heading out. -C'mon Lucario, let's go have a night on the town.

He turned to me with a smile, -Can and will do!-

We both booked it to the car like our tails were on fire and got inside. I was going to leave my Kukri behind but Martin insisted I take it with me, he must really want to keep his family safe. We then drove down the street to the town I saw just the other day. During the drive in the trees I noticed Ray and he noticed me in the car. We had both waved to each other before neither of us could see the other. We then made it to the town. They had beautiful shops all around, but nothing could beat the awesome fountain they had in the center of town. We parked next to the fountain, since it was around four not many people were there just yet, I was guessing afternoon traffic but it's cool we live close. We got out of the car and we stayed together for a minute but Claire told us what was going down.

"Okay guys, I am taking Carol to get her new clothes, you guys go around and do what you like, Riley I know you wanted to buy a game so why don't you take Jae with you, he seems interested you know?" I nodded at him and he led the way while Martin, Lucario and I followed. It took us a minute but we found the game store and entered. It was pretty much like a Pokémon themed Game-stop. They had the sections, the games, the collectibles, the accessories, everything you found in a Game-stop. Riley started to look around in his system's section and I tried out the system I could get my paws on. Seemed like a smash brothers like game but with all Pokémon as the characters. Who do you think I played as. Move set was the same and he was the one I played as all the time, I put on a level 9 AI and got to work fighting. I fought their version of Shiek which was a Decidueye which is a falcon Pokémon with green feathers that is part ghost part grass type. I was having fun when Riley came over and noticed what I was playing.

"You're playing that, funny that's the game I just bought look!" He showed me and I got hyped. "Hey when we get back to the house do you want to try it out with me Jae?" In return I just kept nodding over and over. Lucario then came over to speak with me, seemed that he had something he wanted to tell me.

-Hey Jae, there is a store over here that Martin said you would really want to check out, and trust me I think you will like it too.- With that I followed him with Riley right behind us and he pointed to a store and went inside, wonder what store Martin wanted me to see. Martin you sly dog. It was a weapon shop. I was so happy. They had all sorts of themed items, gun shaped blades, giant swords and more. I saw a lot of cool things, they even had old-time guns that looked like ones from WW1 from where I used to live at. They had all sorts of cool weapons that Martin did already have but it reminded me that when I become a Lucario I might want to get a bigger weapon than this Kukri. We hung around there for a little while until we got bored and left. As we walked Lucario noticed something and got my attention again.

-Check it out, it's a dojo that I have been to before, want to go check it out?- I nodded to him and he told Martin we wanted to go. He went along with us. We crossed the street and made it to the dojo. Man there were all sorts of fighting types in here. Some Hitmonlees, some Mienshoas, but the main focus was on a Machamp which is a huge muscle Pokémon with four arms and grey skin. He also has a duck-bill. They were doing all types of reps, practices, trainings, and excercises. I just watched them all for a little while till one of the Machops, which is a smaller two armed version of a Machamp(minus the duck-bill) came over to me.

-Hey you're a Riolu! Would you spar with me please, I have heard about your kind and want to see if the rumors are true.- He asked kindly.

Martin asked Lucario, "Hey what did he say?"

Lucario went to telepathy and spoke, 'He said he would like to fight Jae if that wasn't a problem.-

"Sure he can, I mean if he wants to." I then turned to the Machop and nodded.

"Cool! Good to meet you Jae, let's have fun, I'm Alli." So I went with the male Machop to one of the fighting arenas. People and Pokémon were looking at us in wonder. Again Riolus were rare and it was a sight to see so I have no problem with it, as long as they don't get too close or touchy. We had a ref and he gave out the rules, no cheap(nut) shots, no weapons so I put my Kukri down and no knocking out, if you can't fight you can't fight. He then started the match.

He came at me full force, he was slow so I just waited, when he swung he didn't know I used sucker punch. It didn't hurt him much but it knocked him down. He got shocked I knew that move and got up and started advancing slower. I decided to do the favor and had my arms ready. I closed my eyes and got ready. It scared him and freaked him out when I closed my eyes. My feelers on the sides of my head started rising and I was reading his aura. I was checking when he would attack so I could land a hit. As expected I saw the attack coming and ducked right under his fist to land a punch and then used my left paw to send a force palm to his back. When he tried to get up I noticed electricity flying from him. He got paralyzed. He got up after a minute and tried one more time for and attack, I stopped it with my paw. He was to weak to land another hit so I simply used my right leg to trip him. I held his paw so I wouldn't let him fall.

-Hey good fight man, looks like I win this one, but I will be sure to fight with you again Alli!- I exclaimed.

He looked at me shocked for a moment and then his expression turned to happiness, -WOW! You're amazing, did that Lucario teach you and you really mean it, you will fight me again?-

I then stated, -Yeah he taught me, and of course I mean it, it isn't fair if you don't get a chance to win right.- He gave me a nod. We then told each other bye and everyone clapped for the match we had. We then left as I waved to him bye and grabbed my stuff. With us going to these places we blew about an hour and a half.

Martin then told all of us, "Alright guys how about we go get those two from the clothing store and go get us some dinner?" We all agreed to that and headed out. It took us a couple of minutes to get to the clothing store and when we got there…Yeah just like any clothing store it's huge and it's packed. So Martin said he was going to say at the entrance to see if they came and Riley, Lucario and I would spread out and search the store. Lucario went the middle, Riley took the right and I took the left, because I was the only one who say the women's section sign. If I was a guessing Riolu, if they haven't purchased or left the store, they are probably in the fitting rooms. I searched around for a minute while getting stares from the women and Pokémon in the store. I saw Meowstics, Delphoxs and other female like Pokémon. I then finally found the fitting room and what do you know there was Claire. I walked up to her and yipped at her.

She looked down at me and got suprised, "Oh Jae! Did Martin tell you to come looking for me?" I simply nodded at her. "Well I just need a minute, I can't decide which of these colors looks good on Carol, it's the same dress but I can't decide which color." She seemed in thought for a minute and she then got a look of realization on her face, "I KNOW! You decide which one is better. Carol ad I are indifferent what you decide which one looks better." I thought that was a good idea. Claire explained everything to Carol and she then showed me the first dress. It was a short dress that was pink in color, had a flower imprinted in the skirt. It was nice and he flower looked really good but I don't think pink looked good on her, looked good for her room but not that dress. She then brought out the next one which was the same in pattern but the color was a light blue. Again the flower looked great but that light blue color makes it stand out way more than the pink so it was the one I think they should choose, so I yipped and pointed to the blue one.

Claire noticed, "You like the blue one better than the pink?" Carol took a look at herself as well.

"I like the blue one too, mom!" Carol exclaimed.

"Okay will get the blue one then." So I followed them to the register when Martin noticed us and came over.

"Good you found them." Yeah I found them, where is the thanks. A minute later Lucario and Riley met up with us and told me thanks for finding them(see Martin) and we waited for Claire to pay. After that we finally left the place and we started walking down the side-walk an I was starting to get hungry. During this Martin spoke up.

"Hey guys let's go find us something to eat." He suggested.

Riley than asked, "Well what should we get to eat? Everyone started suggesting but nothing sounded good. I told Lucario my suggestion and he told everyone.

'Jae suggested steak for dinner tonight.' Lucario said for me.

"Huh, that's not a bad idea, what do you all think?" Martin questioned. Everyone nodded and agreed. "Alright I know a good place, follow me." We then followed Martin to the steakhouse. We passed by this really futuristic building on the way. I paid it no mind because I was hungry. We walked for about 5 minutes and we were there. This place was great, it got made to look like an old fashion building and the booths got made with this beautiful wood with cushions that were a rich red. We had to wait for a minute before we got ourselves a table. Martin, Riley and Lucario sat on one side and I sat with Carol and Claire. So we all got our orders and Lucario told them what I wanted which was a small steak and fries and everyone else got their own orders that were pretty much the same as mine. Everyone was talking. Riley was talking about the new games to his parents, Carol was talking about a drawing she made and I talked to Lucario about what went on at school that day and who that Scraggy was.

-So he just up and attacked you?" He questioned.

-Yeah, I had met him at the Pokémon center when he was mistreating a Buneary, I told him if he didn't stop I would make sure he could never do that to anyone again, and what do you know he up and left.- I explained.

Lucario thought for a moment then spoke, -He went down in one move as well, he is nothing but a coward, trying to pick fights with those smaller than him. Seems like you showed him setting him down in one kick.-

-Yeah, no kidding.- I agreed. Then our waiter finally brought our plates to us.

"Here you are, everyone's plates!" She exclaimed. She handed everyone their food and when she handed me mine I tried to tell her thank you but she didn't understand. Thankfully Lucario was there.

'He said thank you miss.' He said for me. She then looked to me with a smile.

"Why you are quite welcome you little gentleman, seems like you guys have some well-trained Pokémon." I blushed at that funny little remark so bad my fur couldn't even hid the red. It also didn't help that everyone was smiling at me.

During dinner we heard police cars go by but we ignored it because we were having fun. The steak was amazing, I hadn't had steak in a while and I dug in, I just didn't know if this was steak from an actual cow or a Miltank, probably better that I don't know. So we all finished our meals and told our waiter thank you for the meal and started to walk the sidewalk. We just kept talking and enjoying ourselves while we walked back to the car. Today had been a good day!

Wait what the? That futuristic building I was talking about earlier had all sorts of police officers, cars and publicity around. What was going on? On the staircase leading up to the entrance I saw a man screaming and had someone in a choke hold and a gun in the other hand. The main officer was barking out orders to the hostage taker trying to get him to let the hostages go. All of the officers had their guns out but they wouldn't dare shot with a hostage in danger. Everyone had noticed it and Martin said to let the police handle this and we should move on, but I wasn't going to. I started running to the other side of the street and everyone started calling me to get back there but I didn't care. There was no way I just saw that but I had to make sure, I had to I ran up to the edge of the brigade and was trying to look between people's legs to get a better look.

I heard the others behind me, "JAE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Screamed Riley.

"JAE PLEASE IT'S DANGEROUS OVER THERE!" Pleaded Claire.

"JAE STOP, ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN AWAY?!" Pleaded Carol. No I wasn't but I had to see this.

"JAE! YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!" Yelled Martin angrily.

Lucario ran up beside me and yelled at me, -Jae! What are you doing you need to get back here, NOW! That man has a gun, don't try and be a hero!- I wasn't paying attention, I saw it, I couldn't believe my eyes but it was true it was actually true, and I only let one word slip from my mouth.

-Mom?- that was it, Lucario repeated the phrase and looked over to the scene and saw who I was staring at. It was my mother, and she was still human, I don't understand why but she was. She was in a lab coat of some kind with her hair ruffled up but she wasn't hurt. She was around my original height and was five foot six inches. Her hair was medium length with some curls. I couldn't believe it, she was here and she was alive, but there was only one problem. She was in the hostage takers arms.

She started screaming, "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP, ALL I AM TRYING TO DO IS FIND MY SONS, THEIR NAMES ARE JON AND JAE SHIDEL!" Yep that was her, I hadn't told anyone here what my last name was. Lucario gave me a look of confusion, I guess he didn't believe that was my mother but I think he does now.

"QUIET HOAR, UNLESS YOU WANT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD!" Oh no! This was bad, I had to do something. No, I couldn't if I did she could get killed, I had to let the police handle this.

"NO!" She screamed while struggling to try to get out of his grip. "SIR PLEASE YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING NOW!"

The police officer in the front who looked like a higher rank than the others around started to speak through a megaphone, "SIR PLEASE LISTEN, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE, WHAT GOOD WOULD KILLING THIS WOMEN BRING ANYONE, IN FACT WHAT GOOD WOULD THIS BRING TO YOU. IF YOU KILL HER NOW ALL YOU WILL GET IS LIFE IN PRISON OR DEATH, THINK ABOUT IT IF YOU LET HER GO THE MOST YOU WILL GET IS ENDANGERMENT, YOU WONT PUT YOURSELF IN A POSITION WHERE YOU WASTE YOUR LIFE. NO ONE WOULD GAIN ANYTHING FROM HER DEATH, I CAN ASSURE YOU OF THAT."

The man looked mad, "YEAH AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW! HOW WILL I KNOW YOU COULD PROTECT ME FROM THEM."

"SIR I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN BUT IF YOU LET HER GO WE WILL MAKE SURE NO ONE WILL HURT YOU, AS I SAID NOTHING GOOD WILL COME FROM HER DEATH." The man looked in contemplation for a minute.

The man stood still for a moment, my mother still in his arms when he finally spoke up, "You know you're right. What would I gain from killing her?" He then pushed her away in front of him, she turned to look at him scared, "Well what are you waiting for, GO!" He yelled. My mom then started walking down the steps.

Oh thank god, THANK GOD! I couldn't believe it, not only was my mom alive but she was here. That was the most stressful moment in my entire life, I couldn't go through losing someone again. I can't speak to her but I can still be with her. I wonder if I could get Lucario to explain for me so I could spend time with her, wait LUCARIO! He could translate and tell her it's me, she will be able to see me and speak to me again! I am so happy I could just cry, I couldn't wait to spend time with her again!

*P-TAFF!* *THUD!*

It felt like the world had frozen, nobody was moving to what I saw, it was like I was the only one who could move, but I wasn't moving, I was having a crisis in my mind.

What, what just happened? No, no, no, no, NO! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN, THAT COULDN'T HAPPEN. WHY! HOW COULD I BE SO DAMN USELESS, I SHOULD OF DONE SOMETHING, I SHOULD HAVE, I KNOW! None of this was real, it was a dream, a nightmare. I got put to sleep by a Darkrai and was having a nightmare. OH GOD PLEASE, she didn't deserve it, I didn't deserve it WHY!

Everything around me was still frozen and I just waited for this nightmare to unravel itself, I waited, and waited but nothing. It seemed like it was true.

No, it happened, that wasn't fake, there was no way it couldn't be fake. It happened, I can't change it, but there is something I can change. Without even thinking or doing anything my body just moved. I guess my body knew what I wanted before I could even try to do it. I had no control, it was almost as if it was instinct, like I had to do it but I also had no choice to do it. With no sound and no feeling my legs started moving.

And a scream rang out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	10. Chapter 10 Aftermath

Have you ever lost someone you love before? It is probably one the worst feelings you will ever experience in your life. I had experienced death in my family before. Long distance relatives dying and grandmothers or grandfathers dying is one thing. But experiencing a close family members death is something else. Being told that they have died is one thing but experiencing their deaths is something else. Believe or not I have experienced that pain before now.

-

(2 years before change, Jae POV)

I couldn't believe it! I actually got a date with her! This was incredible, the girl I liked named Elizabeth actually accepted to go on a date with me! Even better I told her I liked her and she said she liked me too! This was the first time we went out as Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

I told her I didn't have a license but she didn't care, she liked me for who I was. I was getting ready for my date when my mom walked in, "Hey who is my handsome young man!?"

"Mom I am not young, I am sixteen now." I insisted to her.

"I know but I am so proud of you, my boys first date, it's a great day as a parent!" She explained.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, remember now she needs to go back by nine so I need you guys to pick me up by eight okay." I demanded of her.

"I know son, we will pick you both up by eight okay." She promised me. I then nodded at her and continued to get ready. I got everything done, got cleaned up, got nice clothes on, the whole shebang. My mom then drove me to the movie theatre where she was waiting.

Elizabeth was just a little shorter than me but the same age. She had natural black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans and was waiting for me there. She noticed me and greeted me.

"Hey Jae! Did you get all dressed up for me?" She guessed.

"Yeah I just didn't want to disappoint you." I revealed to her.

"Well you did a pretty good job to not disappoint me, anyway you remember I have to go back by nine okay, I don't live to far away so-" I then cut her off to tell her something.

"Don't worry my mom will pick us up right after the movie, you will be on time okay." She gave me a nod to tell me she understood. We then proceeded into the theatre and got to our seats for the movie. We had pop corn and each of us had a soda for while we watch the movie.

We had been halfway through the movie when she spoke up, "You know Jae? There was something I always liked about you, well besides your personality that is."

That actually surprised me, "Oh, well thanks for the compliment, I think your personality is amazing too, but what was the other thing you like about me?" I asked blushing heavily.

"It's your last name, Shidel. I think it is a beautiful name." She stated.

"Wait really? I am actually surprised you like it that much, I mean it's nothing special." I said humbly.

She looked at me with a shocked face, "Stop being so humble, there is no reason you should. You are better than you think you are." That response surprised me.

"Oh! I am sorry it's just I just don't want to brag or anything, I think you are a thousand times better than I am anyway." I explained.

"Hey Jae?" She asked.

I turned to look at her and asked, "Yes what is-" I got cut off by a kiss from her. It was probably the greatest feeling I had ever experienced in my life, I couldn't believe it my first kiss. We sat there for a minute and I just enjoyed the moment. After we stopped she looked at me.

"Well you might not think you are that great, but I think you are one of the greatest guys I have ever met." That comment filled me with joy, I had known Elizabeth for years, this was amazing. I think our relationship might even go farther.

So I wrapped my arm around her and she just laid her head on my shoulder. We enjoyed the rest of the movie and just waited outside for my parents to pick us up. It was now 8:30, 15 minutes past when the movie ended, what happened they should have been here by now. Elizabeth looked just as concerned and around 8:40 she spoke up.

"NO! I have to get home, my parents are going to kill me if I don't get home on time!" I got worried, what should I do? "WAIT JAE! I only live a bit away, could you please walk with me there?" My parents bailed on me it seemed so I wasn't going to let her down.

"Alright, I will walk you home." She smiled and we started walking. We had walked for about ten minutes when I noticed that there was someone following us, it was nighttime to I knew something was wrong. I grabbed her arm real quick and started walking fast.

"Someone is following us we need to move now!" I said seriously. We started walking faster and I noticed her getting scared. We were about to pass another set of buildings when someone walked out from the side, oh CRAP!

The man in front of us spoke, "Well look what we have here a couple of lovebirds out on the town." Then the man who was behind us came up and started talking.

"Yeah don't you two think you should go at home?" He questioned.

"That's where we going now." I said calmly.

"Well would you like one of us to give you directions?" The man in front asked.

"That won't be necessary I know the way, it is where I live after all." Elizabeth spoke up shakily. They started walking closer backing us into an alley way. This was really bad.

"Hey why do you look so scared, you can trust us." The second man said while pulling out a knife. I had to find a way to get us out of this. I noticed a steel rod sitting on the side of a dumpster and I started to reach for it. As the man with the knife got closer I quickly picked it up and smacked him right in the face with it.

"ELIZABETH RUN!" I said while running toward the other man and slamming him with the rod. Elizabeth started to run but was got grabbed by the first guy I hit.

"Where do you think you are going you wench!" I saw him grab her and turned around to try to hit him.

*P-TAFF!*

"What just?" I asked scared. I looked down and saw blood coming down from where my right side is. I fell to the ground with a thud and held my side in agony. I saw Elizabeth scared out of her wits and breathing really fast.

"Good shot." Said the man holding Elizabeth.

"Yeah, DAMN IT! That kid knocked out a tooth." Screamed the man with a gun. "I am going to make him pay for that!" I looked up and saw he picked up the metal pipe.

"What you gonna do, kill him?" Asked the other man.

The man with the pipe smiled and said, "No." Then he quickly spun around and bashed Elizabeth in the face. She fell down while screaming. Her screams gave me enough strength to push myself up and, oh god….

He just kept swinging as she was on the ground, she had already been knocked out and he just, just, OH MY GOD! I couldn't even do anything but sit there and watch, I couldn't even move. Then a scream from outside the alley rang out and the two went off running. With the last of my strength I crawled over to her body and grasped her hand with my right hand.

My last words before my consciousness left me was, "I am so sorry."

When I awoke I was in the hospital, my family was there but I was furious. I was so mad, if they were there on time they could have saved her! I was screaming at them asking what they could be doing that was so important. In short they were fighting. Parents get into arguments all the time, but it didn't excuse them, it would never excuse them, if they were there it would have kept her alive.

Guess what else her parents were mad at me too, I wasn't going to hear it, I told them that I loved her and if you want the real culprits go yell at my parents. I attended her funeral, no matter if her parents were against it. This put me in a bad depression, I hardly did anything. I had my friends and my brother, they helped me through it but the pain never truly goes away. It was horrible, but my friends understood and consoled me. This also made me more aggressive. I would attack people who even dared talk bad about her. It took awhile but I did forgive my parents, but I still held them responsible for it.

The pain I felt back then was atrocious, I knew her since elementary, knew her for years. So to lose someone who I had known for years was a horrible feeling.

And now I have experienced the same pain all over again.

-

(Lucario POV, present)

I had heard Jae say mom and saw the women in the mans grasp, it was the only one Jae was looking at so it was her. She was in the same lab coats that the people who work in that building wear. She screamed out "Jon and Jae Shidel" so that was Jae's last name. The police sergeant was calling out for him to let her go and what would he get out of doing this. The man stopped for a minute then let her go. He told her to get on and go to the officers. I smiled, I looked down at Jae and saw the same kind of happiness I felt, looked like he would get his mother back.

*P-TAFF!* With the gunshot I heard I quickly looked toward and saw Jae's mother fall to the ground. Oh no. I couldn't believe that just happened, what kind of sick person would kill and innocent woman like that. The man then got a smile on his face and spoke up.

"At least this way I can survive." He stated proudly. This sick freak, how could he do that to her. I looked at Jae and, OH NO!

Jae was reaching for his Kukri and I knew exactly what he was about to do, I jumped at him to try to tackle him to the ground but he took off. He then ran through the people's legs and when he started running up the stairs he started screaming.

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

*F-SHIK!* With that the man started having blood run from his lips. He looked down and saw Jae hanging from him with the dagger impaled into his chest. Everyone in the crowd, all the police officers, and I could only guess the family was watching this as well. I turned around to look at them and saw Claire horrified wither covering Carol's eyes and hugging her, Riley had his hands over his mouth and his eyes wide open, and Martin had a face of horror and rage. When I turned around I noticed Jae's face. The look in Jae's eye was nothing I had seen before. His eyes were thin slits with almost all the red showing. His face didn't look like a Pokémon who was calm and collected, he almost looked, feral.

*F-SLASH!* With that Jae had turned the blade around with the edge pointed toward the sky and he pulled upwards to rip the blade up and out of the mans left shoulder. He almost chopped off the arm. I couldn't even explain how much blood there was. The man started screaming and backing away while Jae just stood there with blood on his blade and in his fur. The man then looked at Jae angrily and pointed his gun and fired.

*P-TAFF!* Complete miss, Jae was moving and side-stepped a couple of time until he jumped up and rammed the blade through the mans stomach. The man fell with a thud, and Jae quickly jumped into the air while the man tried to cover the new wound with his right hand, which was holding his gun. Then Jae came right back down and impaled the blade through his hand and into his stomach again. His hand got stuck and he couldn't use his gun.

Then Jae put both of his paws around the mans neck. The man then gathered enough strength to lift his left arm and punch Jae three times.

*POW!* *POW!* *POW!* *CRUNCH*

When the man tried to throw a fourth punch Jae bit right into the mans fist and dug his fangs in. Jae got a bloody nose from the punches but he recovered quickly. After biting in the man started screaming again.

But then I saw it. I saw white electricity building up from Jae's paws. It got brighter, and brighter, and brighter until-

*CRACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!* *CRACK!*

With that it was over, Jae sent eight force palms straight into the mans throat. There were cracks in the concrete underneath the mans head. He was dead, the first force palm had broken his neck, what Jae had done was overkill. Jae got up from the man and ripped the Kukri out and put it in his sheath. When Jae turned around there was blood on his muzzle, on his paws, and his torso and some running from his nose where he got punched. Everyone else was still dead still. No one even dared to make a move, not even me. Jae then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

To the exact spot his mother's body was.

He stood there for a moment looking down at her, I think he believed it could have been a dream. He then fell to his knees, held her head in his paws and started wailing.

-RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-RRRIIIIRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

He just sat there bawling. He broke, there was nothing left holding back his tears, he had enough, that was the breaking point. I saw the police officers start to advance but I was the first to approach. I quickly ran past all of them in the blink of an eye and was beside Jae. I put my hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned around and stared at me with a face that said, "CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH." His face stayed that way for a second until he realized it was me. I felt so bad for him, he had already been through enough, he shouldn't have had to deal with this too.

I then spoke to him, -Stay with her okay, leave everything else to me.- With that he nodded with tears in his eyes and went back to hugging his mother's head tight.

About an hour later I had informed the police of a lie that Jae had known that woman from the Pokémon center for a month. The police, Martin and I went and built the scene of the crime. Jae hadn't moved an inch, he was in the same spot I had told him to stay in. I then noticed Martin walk up to him and stop a foot away.

"Jae, you broke my rule, I should not even have to tell y-" Before Martin could even finish speaking Jae unhooked his Kukri's sheath around him and threw it a few feet away from. He then continued hugging his mother's head without even a word. That is it, I was about to have a talk with Martin, I quickly went up to him and grabbed his arm and dragged him a few feet away.

"Lucario what has gotten into you!?" Martin demanded.

'Where the hell do you get off!?' I questioned.

"What do you mean Lucario?!" He asked angrily.

'YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE HAS GONE THROUGH!' I shouted with telepathy.

"OH YEAH LUCARIO, AND DO YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO THIS MAN?" I looked to the man with disgust.

'YOU MEAN THIS MONSTER, YEAH I SAW AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE DESERVED IT, THE PEOPLE AT THE PRISON WOULD HAVE GIVEN HIM THE DEATH PENALTY ANYWAY!' I explained mad as hell.

"WELL ANSWER THIS, WHY THE HELL WOULD JAE CARE ABOUT A RANDOM STRANGER!?" He quizzed me.

So I came up with an excuse, 'Well let me tell you this. You do still realize that Jae is only three months old. That women had visited him in the center multiple times and they grew a bond. He knew her for a third of his life, so to him he had known her for pretty much most of his life. You do get that right? You want to try to make him feel worse than he already is, well before that let me remind you that Jae had risked his life to save me and your SON! So how about you be a little understanding and be there for him like he was there for Riley and I.' That seemed to shut him up. Apparently his mother was working here at this futuristic building because an officer came by and told us they found her work I.D. here. Her name is Cindy Shidel.

Jae was still with his mother but we had to move her now. But it looks like someone had that already taken care of. They put their hand on Jae's head and that got him to look up. Claire had put her hand on his head and started stroking him.

"Come on Jae, we need to go okay." She said to him with remorse. He then slowly turned around and hugged her waist. He still had blood on him so some of it got her clothes but that was the least of her concerns. "Let's go home okay, let them handle this and we will go get you cleaned up." Jae just nodded still hugging her. She then slowly wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up. She then walked back to Riley and Carol and I proceeded to go back and help fix the scene.

-

(Carol's POV)

Well mommy and daddy said I had to come to this funeral thing. Apparently it had something to do with the woman from the other night. Mommy said she had passed away and that she was someone close to him. We had gotten in the car and I was wearing this black dress, I don't like black so why are they making me wear this. I looked at Jae and he was frowning. Mommy said not to bother him, he wasn't in a mood to play apparently.

We drove for a while until we were at this place called a grave yard and we got out of the car. Jae just walked over to the area where the tent was. A bunch of my dads coworkers were there at this and had their uniforms on, better than what I was wearing. There was a staircase next to this black box and inside was the woman from the other night. I saw Jae start to tear up and my mom told me to get back. The funeral didn't last long and they lowered the casket into the dug hole. My mom then handed Jae a flower and Jae threw it on top of the box's lid. Once it was over we all got into the car and drove back to the house. Jae didn't do anything but walk upstairs and back into his and Lucario's room. I didn't see him for the rest of the night, he didn't even come down for dinner, was he not hungry? Nighttime came and mom said it was time for bed. I went to my room to lay down and fall asleep.

I stood awake for a couple of hours, I was just too worried about Jae, he hadn't eaten and it was really late. I opened my door slowly and walked to Lucario and Jae's room. Inside I saw Lucario but not Jae, where was he? I went downstairs when I started hearing something from the training room. I took a peek inside and saw Jae standing in the center of the room. There was some blue energy surrounding him and in a moment. What the?

It was a blue hologram, but it was a hologram of the woman in the box from the funeral. The hologram then started speaking.

"Okay son, show me the trick you learned how to do." Jae's muzzle turned to the first smile I had seen on him all day. He then proceeded to do kicks, punches, force palms and all sorts of neat tricks. He then turned to the hologram who was clapping her se through hands. "That was amazing Jae!" He then replied to her in a language I couldn't understand.

The hologram continued to speak, "Jae I am so proud of you. You have grown up so well, even if you aren't human anymore. I am proud you are my son Jae!" Son? What did she mean, how was Jae her son? Jae then ran up to the hologram and the hologram bent down and gave Jae a hug and he returned the favor. They sat there for a moment happily but Jae started to cry. The hologram looked down at Jae.

"What's wrong Jae? Why are you crying, I am here aren't I?" I saw Jae start to get more upset. "I will always be here for you Jae." With that sentence the hologram shattered and Jae slammed his head in the ground and screamed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

RI-RI-RRIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I just left him there, he was in so much pain, I couldn't do anything to help him at that moment. That hologram said Jae was her son, and the woman had said Jae and Jon Shidel. I don't know if it's true but I will leave it alone for now and I would leave him alone for now. I then took my leave while hearing him scream some more and headed upstairs to my room to go back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11 Pain of Loss

(Riley POV)

So I woke up the next morning after the funeral and went to go check up on Jae. I opened the door to their room and saw Lucario had gotten out of bed but Jae was still asleep. I was going to ask if he wanted to go to school with me again but I decided against it, he went through enough the past two days, he deserved his sleep. It was a school day so mom made me breakfast and I told her see ya after I ate. I went to school the same way I always do and went to the cafeteria where I saw Arin and Hyabusa were waiting there. Arin ran up to me though, he seemed freaked out and excited.

"DUDE! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS!" The news? He watches the news? But anyways I answered him.

"No, what happened?" I quizzed.

He then got more shocked when I said that, "I couldn't believe it man, there was a hostage situation shown on the news and the man killed a hostage! I thought it was fake but no, others had closed their cameras but this news crew didn't. Then out of nowhere a Riolu jumped in and killed the guy, it was insane!" I had a face of worry on me and he noticed it, "What's wrong? What got you looking scared?" I didn't want to say it but I thought it would be better not to keep secrets, well at least from him.

"Look man, keep this on low okay, the riolu on the film was Jae." I said quietly. His and Hyabusa's eyes widened at that comment.

He then whispered, "What? You serious man, I mean I didn't know any other riolus but I didn't think it was Jae."

"It was, it scared me but apparently Jae knew the woman who got killed. I wanted to bring him here but he is really depressed about losing her so I refrained from it. He is hurting bad now man, just don't bring it up that it was him okay." Arin nodded at me and I saw Hybusa with a face of remorse. I helped him feel better though, "Hey don't worry Hyabusa, Jae is strong, he will get better before you know it." He half smiled at me, glad Jae had a good friend like him.

So classes went on as usual through the day, but at lunch I was eating with Arin and Hyabusa when you know who came by. "Well look at the crybaby, where is your body guar at today?"

I looked over to Caden and gave him a death glare, "What do you want Caden, and Jae is at home, he didn't want to come today." Caden gave me a sinister smile.

"I think I know why he wouldn't want to go, especially after killing a man!" He exclaimed. What how did he know!

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied nervously.

"Your lying, my friend saw your parents and you there when it happened, it was your Riolu, and you know what?" He then turned to everyone in the lunch room. "HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT, RILEY'S RIOLU WAS THE RIOLU FROM THE NEWS, HE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED THAT INNOCENT MAN!" Everyone started talking, some said why would I keep it, some called Jae a freak, some said Jae should have been put down, I wasn't having any of this!

"INNOCENT, HOW DARE YOU CALL THAT MAN INNOCENT, HE KILLED SOMEONE JAE KNEW, YOU CAN YOU CALL THAT INNOCENT!" I screamed. He looked at me again evilly.

"He's innocent because anyone that does pain to you or your friends is a friend of mine, I saw him crying on the film and it was the greatest sight I've ever seen, he is even more of a crybaby than you ever were." Okay I had enough of him, he went to far this time, he can mess with me and do what he wants to me but you don't mess with my friends! I may not like hurting people but you know what?

"Hey Caden, I just realized something." I said plainly.

"Oh and what's that freak lover?" He said while pointing his nose at me. I then quickly socked him right in his stupid face and he held his nose with his hands. I wasn't done yet, as he bent over I took hold of his hair and kneed him in the face as hard as I could. He fell to the ground crying.

"I realized that I don't have to feel bad about hurting people who mess with my friends!" I yelled at him.

I left but none of the teachers noticed somehow, I think the principal noticed but felt it as justified, I don't know but I wasn't caught and I wasn't called up to the office, guess Caden follows the no snitching rule, an I guess no one told it was me. If anyone started crap trying to make Jae look like a monster, then I would show no mercy to any of them!

-

(Lucario POV)

I was waiting for Jae to wake up, I wanted to see if he was okay, it was already noon so I made sure. I went upstairs to our room and saw him sitting up and looking down. -Hey Jae? Are you alright?- He looked up for a moment and stared at me then went right back to looking down.

-You should already know the answer.- He said in monotone. This wasn't something he would get over in two days, he lost his mother, no matter how strong you are I don't think anyone could stay that strong in this situation.

"I see, Claire has your food ready and if there is anything I can do please let me know." He looked at me a bit more upbeat but not much.

"Look Lucario, I am grateful you are trying to help but, I don't think it will, it might even make it worse. Just give me sometime and don't be too forceful." He gave me a weak smile, "I will come out of this eventually, I promise." He stated. I think that was all I needed to know. He then got out of bed and followed me to the kitchen where Claire was.

"OH! Hey Jae, remember when we went to the market, I saw you really seemed interested in pizza, so for breakfast I thought I would change it up and make you some!" She then bent over to show Jae the pizza, he still looked sad but his face changed to a weak smile. He gave her small yip as to say thank you.

That is good to know, Jae is eating and drinking so isn't trying to keep from eating. I've heard that some humans stop eating when they go into depression. I've even heard when Pokémon lose someone close to them they will starve themselves to death. So Jae ate the pizza, he just dug into it, either he was really hungry or really loved pizza. He then proceeded to just watch T.V. for a while. He seemed to watch this show where Pokémon were ninja's and all sorts of abilities. It seemed there was a fight between two riolus. One was female and one was male. They were fighting in an odd fashion. Not exactly how we Lucarios or Riolus fight but it was fun to watch.

Jae didn't really do much for the day but when Martin came home he saw Jae was still depressed while watching the T.V. Then Martin did something that I don't think I can forgive him for.

"So your still in here moping about that woman huh?" Jae just looked toward him in a "what are you trying to say" kind of face. Martin continued, "You know I really don't get you, I was so happy to bring you here when I first met you but now! I am starting to regret my son's decision." Jae had a look of anger on his face, one just as bad as the face from the other night, Claire was speechless and I was about to tell him to stop but he continued.

"You have caused me a lot of problems, you killing that guy has caused me and the force a lot of problems. We have publicity and people who think you need execution at our doorstep, they're rioting, breaking things, causing vandalism and all of this trouble over WHAT! Just a woman who nobody cares about!" With that Jae jumped from where he was sitting and latched on to Martin shirt collar and screamed.

-HOW DARE YOU, SHE WAS MY MOTHER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH LOSING HER AND YOU WANT TO COME IN HERE AND TELL ME WHY I DID IT, GO TO HELL MARTIN, GO JOIN THE BASTARD WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!- With that Jae let go and landed on the ground. He then took his time to go all the way upstairs and I assume he headed to our room. I then took the liberty to grab Martin's shirt collar as well.

'I warned you once Martin! As I stated he has been through enough without you doing this to him, if you knew what he said then you would have realized how much in the wrong you are! Next time you pull this stunt I will make sure you regret it!' I screamed in telepathy.

"OH REALLY LUCARIO! WELL MAYBE YOU SHOUL-" Before he could finish the sentence Claire came over.

*SLAP!*

With that Claire started speaking, "STOP IT MARTIN! If you were a man you would stop treating someone who is three months old like this and apologize!" That shut him up, his eyes were wide and he looked to the ground in shock. He then proceeded to head upstairs.

-

(Martin POV)

I walked up the stairs as I got told off by my wife and Lucario. I think they were right, I went too hard on him, it wasn't fair and it wasn't right. I walked to their room and saw Jae was sitting on the cushion next the window just watching outside. I don't think he noticed me so I spoke first.

"Hey Jae?" He turned his head to look at me without moving.

-Rio?- I believe he said what but I wasn't to sure.

"Jae I wanted to apologize, I went too far. That woman, Cindy, she seemed very important to you, enough so that you would go and take down the man who took her life. I don't know who she was or what she meant to you but I am so sorry I said what I said, it wasn't right for me to say and I shouldn't have said it, can you not hate me for it, please?"

Jae sat there for a minute, I didn't know what the response would be. He was furious a moment ago so I wouldn't be surprised if he said no. But shockingly I saw him nod his head while somewhat looking at me. "Thank you Jae, and again I'm sorry."

I saw him nod again and he went back to looking outside. I then left the room while thinking to myself how stupid I was for saying that. I know it seems dumb but sometimes I get frustrated and I take it out on others, I got stressed from everyone giving me and the crew up at the police department hell about not doing anything with Jae. I guess I was just so mad and Jae got made the target, and it wasn't right. So if anyone thinks my apology wasn't genuine I can tell you it was.

-

(Jae POV)

Everyone was helping in their own way (except for Martin who I was about ready to fight) but I don't think it was enough. I was still not feeling it, her death it just, I don't know it's like someone reopened a wound that was already there. Losing her just broke me, I saw her death than next thing I know I am standing over the corpse of the man. It happened so fast, I couldn't even tell what happened.

I was just watching outside at that time, it was so peaceful. It just helped watching the sky. My mother was amazing, she was kind and sweet. Both my parents had their times where they would hurt or make me feel bad, but nobody is perfect. I remember one time my mom had started to take me and my brother to school. We both had projects to turn in and I realized I left my project at home. My mom said we would turn around and go and get it. I got confused cause we were taking a different route on a highway. We then stopped at one of those rest stops on the side of the interstate and she gave me a snack while I complained Jon and I were late. She then told me to look in the trunk.

i saw the trunk filled with suitcases and packed food. My mom surprised us and told us we were going to Disney World. That was probably one of my favorite moments with her, but now I can't make any more of those memories. All I could do now was look up at the sky where she was now.

After about two or three hours I heard Riley come in and Claire who had picked up Carol. I decided to stay though. I still wasn't very social so I wasn't in the mood. I heard Claire screaming at Riley, apparently he had gotten into a fight and he won it, wow good for him. I sat there for a while until my door opened, it was Carol.

She just stood there for a moment like she was trying to decide to get closer or not. I just gave her a yip to tell her hey.

She then spoke, "Jae? Are you still upset?" I just turned my head to her and nodded. "Could you please, not be upset anymore?" What? I know she is young but it's not that simple. I just shook my head at her. She then did something I didn't expect. She ran up to me and hugged me from behind, but it wasn't her death-grip ones, it was a genuine and kind hug.

She had tears in her eyes when she spoke up, "JAE PLEASE STOP! I KNOW YOU CARED ABOUT HER BUT I CAN'T SEE YOU LIKE THIS ANYMORE! I WANT THE ONE THAT DREW WITH ME BACK! I WANT THE ONE THAT TAUGHT ME HOW TO PLAY GAMES BACK! I WANT MY FRIEND BACK, I WANT YOU BACK!" She continued to cry as I just sat there in her arms. I didn't know what to say, has me acting like this hurt her this much, I had no idea. I don't think I will ever truly be over her death, who would be, but I think I can stop moping and get back to my life, and give Carol her friend back. So I turned around in her arms gave her a big smile and hugged her. I saw a smile light up on her face.

"Jae! This is the first time I have seen you smile since then! Thank you Jae!" She then hugged me tighter, I would have returned it but I proceeded to lose air in my lungs. Just then though Claire called her and she let me go before I suffocated. I then proceeded out of the room to get some air. I walked downstairs and got greeted by Lucario.

-Oh hey, are you feeling better?- Felt like I would keep hearing that question.

So I answered truthfully, -About her death, no. But in general yeah I feel better.- He seemed confused.

-Wait that fast how? What made you, you know, feel better?- So I just pointed at Carol in the kitchen. Lucario got recognition and just stared at me.

-You know she really is a good pep talker, maybe she should become a cheerleader but let's be honest, I want to see what kind of art she would make when she is older.- I said proudly but then I thought of something. -Hey Lucario could I ask for a favor?-

He looked at me stupid like "why ask", -Yeah sure, what is it?-

I then explained, -Not today but, I think tomorrow, I want you to make a call for me.- He looked at me like I had four heads.

-WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?- He screamed.

-

(Carol POV)

Mommy and daddy said it was time for bed. I had spent time with Jae earlier, he drew with me again. Once I got into my room and closed the door I was deep in thought. I knew, I knew exactly who she was. I don't know what happened to Jae or whatever caused this but, that was his mother. There was just no way it could be, but there is no way it couldn't either, what I saw last night was proof. Rest assured though, he is my friend, whatever happened is in the past, and I always keep a friends secret.


	12. Chapter 12 Meet up

-Wait Jae! Are you sure you want to do this?- I looked toward Lucario in frustration.

-Yes! Lucario this is what I want, I think meeting new people might help me. I like meeting the other Pokémon around but, I really want to meet other Pokémon who are my age.- I explained.

-You are three months old.- He said plainly.

I looked at him with a "Really" type look, -Lucario you should already know what I mean.-

-I know, I know.- He said half-laughing. I heard Martin on the phone with the first guy.

"Hey man it's Martin….Yeah I know it's been a while man, being the chief of police doesn't help…Yeah I am chief of police….Okay the reason I called was because I have a new Pokémon here that Riley found out in the woods…..It's a riolu…Yes I know they're rare, listen the reason I wanted to call was to see if Cole wanted to come and train with him…..Wait, what are you serious!" He said that last part kind of scared, I noticed Lucario was kind of scared too. "Oh, I am so sorry…..wait Cole's son? He had a son?!...You actually think he would want to come here?...Wait Darian is gonna bring him here…Alright that sounds good, see you later today, oh also don't tell them it's a Riolu, I want it to be a surprise." Lucario walked up to Martin.

'Cole is, actually gone?' He asked in telepathy sadly.

"Yeah he is gone, Ulrich won't be coming, his son Darian and Cole's son Flynt will be coming over instead." He explained.

'I can't believe it, what could have happened to him?' Martin just shook his head to tell him he didn't know.

Lucario looked distraught, they must have been close, -Hey Lucario, I know how you feel man, it will be okay.- He started to look calmer when I said that. Martin then dialed another number and it seemed a woman picked up.

"Hey Lilly it's Martin, how are you and Barry doing?...Great how are Gareth and Griffon?...That is good to hear, hey listen I don't know if you can but my son has a new Pokémon here that wants to make some friends….it's a riolu….Yes I know they are rare and I know it is kind of unfair but that's what he is asking for!...Okay so I will see you and Barry here along with Griffon and Gareth, also don't tell Gareth or Griffon, let it be a surprise he is a Riolu…..Alright see you around soon." He then hung up and told us they would be here soon.

So Lucario and I discussed it with Martin that we would let it be a surprise to all of them who or what I was, couldn't wait to see the look on their faces.

-

(Lucario POV)

So me and Jae were watching T.V. when we heard the doorbell ring, I told Jae to head upstairs and I went to go see who it was. Martin beat me to the door and he opened it. On the other side was a african-american teenager with thin hair and standing next to him was a Blaziken. A Blaziken a two-legged bird that had talons for hands and feet. He had a red muzzle with blue eyes. He had tan feathers going from the back of his head that formed two longs strands that form a triangular spike. He has red feather and tan feathers running along his body except for the arms, hands and feet. Martin greeted first.

"Hey there Darian, it's me Martin, you remember me from when you were young, right?" He asked.

"Yeah I remember." He said in a somewhat deep tone, a little deeper than Riley.

"And I also see you brought Flynt, it's good to meet you Flynt, I knew your father when he was young." He explained.

-Really? Oh! My dad did mention you at one point!- He said in a very upbeat and light male tone.

I then spoke, -Hello Flynt, it's good to meet you, I am a friend of your father's, Lucario.- He gave me an odd look.

-YOU ARE LUCARIO! My god, my dad told me tons about you, he said even with his type advantages he still had trouble fighting you!- He exclaimed. Huh seems Cole id tell about us, did I really leave that much of an impact he would tell his son? -Well anyway where is my opponent, Mr. Ulrich wouldn't tell us!-

-You will have to wait for everyone else, there are some others coming here too, then we will let you meet him okay.- He gave me a nod and we all sat down. We waited for about fifteen minutes until we heard the door again.

When Martin opened there was a blond, long-haired woman with green eyes and a brown, short-haired, blue-eyed man. That was Lilly and Barry. Standing next to them was a Gallade and a Gardevoir, Gallade is a green and white skinned Pokémon with a somewhat helmet like head with a red horn coming out of it, his arms were actually blades and were really sharp. The gardevoir is a green and white skinned Pokémon with a horn from her back and chest, she had thin arms and a long skirt making her look like she had no legs. Besides their skin a trait they both shared was their deep red eyes.

"Hey there all!" Said Lilly in her calm yet somewhat deep voice.

"Long time no see Martin." Barry exclaimed in a young tone.

'Hey there Martin, Lucario!' Said Griffon in her telepathy. She had a German accent.

-Hey Lucario what's going on?- And Gareth had a light Italian accent.

'Not much how are you all doing?' I asked them.

Lilly spoke up, "We are doing great Lucario, we can't wait to meet your new friend!" While she was speaking I noticed Griffon looking upstairs to the bedroom Jae was in, she then got a smile and proceeded into the living room along with Gareth, there they noticed Flynt.

Gareth spoke first, -Oh, Cole, I didn't know you were showing up too!- He exclaimed.

He quickly corrected him though, -I am not Cole, I am Flynt his son, my dad is no longer with us.- He said sadly.

-Wait Cole died?!- asked Griffon normally.

-Yes but, I don't know what else to say but, ca we drop it, anyway it's nice to meet you, I am Flynt!- He exclaimed.

-It's very nice to meet you Flynt I think your father would be proud.- Said Gareth with Griffon nodding in agreement.

-Thanks.- He said plainly.

I then spoke up in telepathy, 'Alright everyone wait here and I will go get the guy who wanted to meet you!' I then walked upstairs to go get Jae.

-

(Jae POV)

I was waiting for Lucario to finally come and get me, I heard talking from outside down in the living room, anticipation was killing me, Lucario wouldn't tell me what his friends were either so I had no idea what anyone looked like. I then heard my door open and Lucario was there, he gave me a nod and we both walked downstairs, he gave me an introduction.

'Alright ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my close friend.' He stopped to let me come out.

-HEY EVERYONE I AM JAE!- I took a look around and saw a African-American teenager, what I couldguess was a married couple and a Blaziken, Gallade and Gardevoir. The woman in the couple had a face of joy, the teenager had a face of wonder and the husband, Blaziken, and Gallade were in shock. The Gardevoir just had a smile on her face though.

The what I presumed wife spoke up and came over to me, "OH MY GOSH! He is so cute, it's so nice to meet you, uh.." Lucario told her my name and she finished, "JAE! It is nice to meet you Jae, I am Lilly, my husband is Barry over there." I gave her a yip and shook her hand with my paw. The Blaziken and Gallade walked up next.

-Wait are you serious, we are fighting you?!- Exclaimed Gallade.

-You are just, so small though!- Said Blaziken shockingly.

-Well then, that makes me harder to hit!- I exclaimed. They both laughed a little at that one. The Gallade then turned to the Gardevoir.

-Griffon, why aren't you surprised at all?- She gave him a smirk.

-Because Gareth, I said your name since you said mine, thanks for ruining the surprise. I knew because I read Barry and Lilly's minds.- So she can read minds huh, hat seems rather unfair, -It really isn't that unfair, I can't do it for long, it will wear me out.- That shocked me a bit.

I then asked, -How much can you read minds?- She looked at me surprised, guess she didn't expect that question.

-Well, it works like this, if I am in a battle it is harder to focus on the mind, in battle what I do is I focus on their soul, their soul tells me what they do before they do it, but that drains me bad. For normal mind reading when people are calm I can only read immediate thoughts, not long distance memories.- I gae he a nod in understanding.

The Blaziken then spoke, -So anyway I am Flynt, If you don't mind me aking how old are you?- So I gave him my answer.

-I am three months old!- I exclaimed proudly. That got Griffon's attention because her, Gareth and Flynt all stared at me in shock and in unison screamed.

-YOU ARE THREE MONTHS OLD- Screamed all.

"Jeez why are you all screaming!" Screamed the teenager.

'They are surprised that Jae is only three months old.' Explained Lucario.

"Wait he is only three months old? Ah, it doesn't matter that much, anyway Jae I am Darian!" He said to me. I nodded at him to tell him I understood.

-Wait Lucario, are you sure he needs to fight us?- Asked Gareth.

-Yes he is, I have trained him ever since he got here. Let me give you a run down, first time we fought he deflected and Aura sphere of mine, and it was his first fight. He also got lost in the forest and took down a Arbok and a Graveler!- Lucario explained.

-Wait an Arbok and a Graveler?! And how did he get lost.- Questioned Griffon.

-Said Graveler had attacked Riley when we were on the nature trail on the mountain, I tried to stop him but he got me with an earthquake, Jae here thought up a plan and used force palms in his bottom paws to try to push him off, it worked but the Graveler grabbed him and dragged him down with him.- Lucario told.

-Wow, where is the Arbok and Graveler now.- Flynt asked.

I answered this one, -They are both dead, the Graveler blew himself up to try and kill me and a friend, and I killed the Arbok.- They looked at me shocked and sorry.

-Oh, we didn't know, we are sorry.- Griffon apologized.

-It's okay, he had tried to kill me and that friend I made in the forest saved me, and I had the chance and, I don't know I just couldn't control myself.- I explained.

-Hey lets not worry about it, we are here to spar right?!- Exclaimed Flynt. Lucario then turned and used telepathy to speak.

'Okay everyone we will be starting our first match here, question is who goes first?' He looked at me expectantly, but I couldn't decide who to choose, I was indifferent.

-How about me first Jae!- Exclaimed Flynt. -Think about it, both of them have a type advantage over you, and I am actually only six months old so I am closer to your age, what do you say.- He was right so I quickly nodded to him.

'Alright then, Jae will fight Flynt first!' I then told Lucario an idea and all the Pokémon in the room agreed that is a good idea. 'Jae is requesting if we do not have trainers in this, he wants it like a plain one on one with a Pokémon, no orders or commands.' Nobody had any objections. Riley and Carol were at friends houses spending the night and Claire was out shopping so they weren't here if anyone was wondering.

We then proceeded to the back door outside to the training field and we got in our spots. Martin was our Ref and everyone else at the tables they had outside. "Okay if both contestants are ready, let the battle begin!"

I then looked at Flynt, -Let's give them a good fight!-

-Can and will do Jae!- We then proceeded with our fight.


	13. Chapter 13 The Raging Flame

He came at me full speed. I waited while I was reading his aura, he was going to do a sweep kick. It came flying and I blocked it with my paws. He then proceeded to use his other leg and I blocked that too. I then pulled on his leg to try to punch him in the face. He had grabbed my paws in his talons and pulled me behind him. He then tried to do a spin kick but I read him and used my right arm to block it since my back got turned. I then jumped back to elbow him in the gut. He went back a bit.

He then lit up his bottom talons with fire. He came at me again. I had better be careful, I had dodged a few of them but then there was one that I couldn't dodge. If I blocked that I would still be hit by the fire, so what I did was charge up a force palm to block the fire. It came at me and I aimed it at his leg, it worked. I still got hit by the kick but his kick got diluted and the flames went away. We both got pushed away from each other.

He seemed very shocked but he then immediately got focused again. He came at me but didn't know I used a sucker punch. He attacked and my image faded away as I punched him. It only staggered him. But I ran up and he tried to swing another kick but I jumped up and did a side kick straight to his face. As I landed I jumped up again and hit him with a punch from my left paw. I then landed again but used my right leg to trip his left leg, as I did I grabbed with both my paws to spin him around and then slam him into the dirt. As soon as I did I jumped straight into the air right above him. He wasn't going to recover in time. I then placed both my paws above my head and let off two force palms to launch me into a dive and send my knee right into his chest. It cracked the ground beneath him and he had a look of shock and horror on him. I then got up from my knee and jumped away from him.

-

(Lucario POV)

-Man Lucario you weren't kidding that he was good!- Exclaimed Gareth.

-Well I told you didn't I, I am the one who trained him after all.- I said proudly.

-Well I can certainly see, we have all had trouble fighting you, and if you trained him then we might just be in trouble as well.- Griffon said.

"MAN HE IS AMAZING, GO JAE!- Yelled Lilly. She then elbowed Barry as to say "CHEER!"

"Um, you can do it Jae! Hey Martin you said he got trained by Lucario right? I can definitely see it, but there is a difference." Martin gave him an interested look.

"Really? What is it?" Martin asked.

"He is a physical fighter as where Lucario is a special attacker!" Martin had his eyes open, I hadn't told him much about this so it makes sense.

"Well don't get too excited yet, that's not it for Flynt!" Exclaimed Darian cocky like.

-

(Jae POV)

Flynt then started to stir and get up. Once he stood up he had a more serious look on his face, looked like he was going to stop playing around. He had a bit of blood on his muzzle, but not much. He quickly swiped it off with one of his talons and then seemed to get ready. I better be on my guard, I guess he underestimated me and was going easy at first, I don't think he will anymore. He started running at me again. This time he went for straight kicks, but the difference was his kicks were a lot faster. I had to use my guards to block them. He sent on after another, after another, they just wouldn't stop. I had to focus on guarding the time, there was no room for me to attack. Then he sent a few more than hit me with one that pushed me back and made me cringe, he hit my arms pretty hard there. When I looked up though, oh no!

He sent a flurry of flaming kicks at me, and they all landed. I got hit with one after another. He then stopped after I was already hurt then did an up-kick that sent me flying up in the air. He then actually propelled himself with fire into the air, kind of like a rocket. He then had himself at an angle where he aimed for me. He then shot himself forward and had a kick infused with flames. I tried to block it but when it hit he flew pat and it had me spinning like a top in the air, and then…

-

(Lucario POV)

Flynt was attacking nonstop. He fought just like his father, it was kind of hard to choose who to root for. He then hit Jae with his signature flaming kick barrage. After that he sent Jae straight up with an up-kick. Then he did something I had never seen Cole even do before. He propelled himself in to the air with fire then launched himself with a kick into Jae. Jae spun around in the air for a moment but I noticed there was some fire on him. Then…

*BOOM!*

With that a huge explosion of fire burst right where Jae was! Did Flynt make a firebomb with that kick he hit Jae with!? I looked over to everyone and saw they had faces of shock. All except for Darian who still looked cocky. I then saw Jae fall from the smoke and land with a thud on the dirt facedown. Man that must have hurt. He isn't a steel type yet but that type of attack would hurt anyone here. I saw Martin with disappointment, I guess he wanted Jae to win. I wanted Jae to win as well, but he made this choice, he wanted to fight them, it isn't like I made him do this. But then I saw something unbelievable, and everyone else got shocked to see it as well. When Flynt turned around he saw that Jae was getting up again, and he was holding his left paw out to his side.

-

(Jae POV)

I don't know how I was able to but I got up, I thought the attack would have finished me there but I was still going. A good bit of fur got charred but I was okay. I guess Pokémon don't take the effects of fire as bad as humans do. I wasn't burned so that was good. The fire hurt when I got hit and I still felt the impact, but I wasn't burned.

Flynt looked baffled, -BUT HOW! I got told the Lucario line was steel type, you shouldn't be standing now.

I corrected him, -You are right, Lucarios are steel types, but riolus are pure fighting types.- He seemed to get a look on his face that said "REALLY!"

The whole time we were talking I had charged a force palm to it's max potential in my left paw I raised, and he noticed it too. He was about to charge but I sent a small force palm into the ground with my right foot. It sent a couple of rocks into the air. I caught one of them and full on baseball threw it. He is fire so that would have hurt and of course he dodged it and as soon as he did he took his eyes off me. I was right next to him and charged at him with multiple kicks and punches with my right paw. I did multiple kick in the air and had him on the defensive this time, guess his attack took a lot out of him. I then saw my opening and sent my charged force palm straight into his chest, it sent him rolling on the ground. He wasn't finished, I saw him still stir, I had to finish it NOW!

So I ran up to him and jumped up to give him a punch, he noticed and started sending a kick, I had to see this through, I threw it and I was going to end this.

-

(Flynt POV)

He ran up as I was trying to get up and threw a punch, I noticed it and started my kick, his punch was coming at me but I already started my kick, I started it and I was going to end it!

-

(Lucario POV)

Jae threw a punch and Flynt swung a kick, Jae hit him dead on but Flynt hit Jae dead on too, both hits had hit straight to the face. Flynt flew backward and slid and Jae flew to his left and slid on his side. We waited for a minute to see if either would get up, but no both were out cold. Darian ran over to Flynt and Martin and I went to Jae's aid, he wasn't hurt, just out cold. I carried Jae in as Darian got help from Gareth. I laid Jae in the armchair in the living room as they placed Flynt on the couch.

"Man, I can't believe it ended in a tie!" Exclaimed Barry.

"You said it, I thought the force palm knocked out Flynt." Stated Martin.

"You guys kidding, I though Jae cocked out from the explosive kick!" Said Lilly shocked.

"I am surprised Flynt lost to a Riolu, something that small. Even if it was a tie." I looked at Darian who spoke up.

'You should be proud of him, I have been around for years and have had more experience than Flynt. I have taught Jae a lot. I pretty much taught him everything I know, so for Flynt to go against someone I taught is pretty amazing!' I encouraged him.

He gave me a weak smile before Gardevoir spoke up, 'He is right you know, Lucario can handle us two and we have type advantages!' That seemed to reassure him enough.

"Well while we wait for those two to make up why don't we get ourselves some snacks and watch some t.v." Suggested Martin.

Everyone agreed and I sat down to enjoy too.

-

(Jae POV)

Uh, god where was I? Wait I was fighting Flynt and did I lose, no wait I think I saw him pass out too, it was a draw. Pretty good for my first time fighting him I guess. I started to stretch and wake up and I heard the t.v. on, it was the news.

"Tragedy occurred just three nights ago when a riolu had brutally killed a man who was a hostage taker that the police was handling perfectly on their own. The person who owned the Pokémon was the chief of police Martin Zavier. We will now show you footage of what happened that night, I must warn you that you keep your children from watching the video." The news then showed footage of me killing the man, I looked like a monster, I looked feral. I saw every stab, the bite, and the eight force palms. Once the video was over they went on to other news and everyone in the room was looking at me, except for Martin who was crossing his arms and looking away and Lucario who was standing close to me.

-You, did that?- Said Flynt scared.

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't tell them why I did it, if they knew I killed him because I killed my mother, they would think I am crazy. But thankfully Lucario was there.

'Listen everyone, that news group is lying, the police didn't have it under control, the hostage taker killed an innocent woman. Jae was in the Pokémon center for a month because he got shot at only a week old. That woman the hostage taker killed was someone who was with Jae then.' They all looked at me while I looked away in shame.

"Is that true Jae?" Asked Lilly sadly. I just nodded at her. Yes it was true.

-Jae it's okay, I sure don't judge you.- Flynt said. -By the way, good fight, can't believe we tied.-

-Yeah Jae, you aren't a bad guy, don't worry about it.- Gareth said.

-Yes, I think your outburst is justifyable, and I saw you weren't in control.- Griffon pointed out. Lilly then ran up, picked me up and hugged me.

"Oh it's okay, I know you did what you did because you felt traumatized. I like you just the same." I looked behind her and saw Darian and Barry nod. "Alright enough of this drama, gets some food then we will decide who you fight next." She gave me a poke on my nose at the end of her sentence. So I did what she suggested and got me some food. As I was eating I was getting complemented on the fight I had and I actually had tied. Cool. After eating and drinking I was then tapped on the shoulder by Gareth, he bent down to my height.

-Hey, I think you should fight me next, my mate can put up a fight, I think fighting me first would be a better decision.- Save strongest for last huh. I then nodded at him to say I agreed.

We then finished eating and rested for a bit before I said I was ready for the next fight. We all walked on outside. I stretched and got ready for the fight.

-Okay ready?!- I asked.

-Hope you know swords well.- He said.

-I think I know a bit!-

-

(Griffon POV)

Before the fight began I was in thought. I had read Jae's mind before Lucario spoke to us and I had one question. What did he mean by mother?


	14. Chapter 14 The Psychic Edge

So Gareth then got into a fighting stance, I guess unlike Flynt he was going to wait for me to attack. He started advancing slowly, taking his time. So I gave him what he wanted and started moving slowly with my arms raised. He was planning something, I was careful and waited. He had his left arm-blade next to his right side and had his right arm-blade over it. I guess that was as close as he could get to sheathing it. I then noticed it there was a pink glow coming from the covered blade.

He then launched the Psycho cut and I immediately dodged it, it was like he had charged the blade up then launched it out like it was in a sheath. I had sidestepped it. He then was closer to me and tried to swing at me. I had to duck under it. He then tried to drop his other blade on me so I jumped under him to get a surprise attack. I did a kick that launched him a few feet. But he quickly recovered and did a kick that hit me straight in the face. My momentum was sending me back and he was going for a slash. So I used my momentum to do a back flip and gain some distance. I did a few more backflip to get away. He then went for a slash at my legs, but I jumped, did a flip, and used that momentum to do a kick with the back part of my leg. Sent him back a bit and he got staggered. I tried to go for another hit but as I jumped he slashed me with his blade once, kicked me, then slammed me into the ground with his other blade. He tried to stab me while I was down but I rolled away and got to my feet.

He then started charging another Psycho Cut, as he did I wanted to try something, I started charging aura into my paw and got ready. As he sent the blade at me I put my paw up and let the blade collide, as it did I grabbed on and what do you know. I caught the blade and was able to hold it, I got shocked it worked but it did.

-WHAT!? How did you even do that?!- Exclaimed Gareth.

-I had a feeling it would work, I just charged aura in my paw as a form of force field, it's small but it worked, now I have my blade and I am at less of a disadvantage, you are part fighting so I suggest you be careful.- I explained.

-

(Lucario POV)

-That cheeky devil, I never even thought of doing that!—I exclaimed. I got surprised he had thought of this, he really was a quick thinker!

-I never thought any Pokémon could do that, that is incredible!- Exclaimed Griffon.

-My dad taught me a lot but I don't think he knew about this either!- I then started to see Jae turn the blade around, he had told me once before he likes holding bladed weapons backwards, apparently it's more comfortable to him, but he still uses them normal as well.

-

(Jae POV)

-Lets see how you are against another blade wielder!- I exclaimed.

-You kidding, that is my specialty!- As with that said we both charged, our blades collided and I got ready for another slash, I aimed for his legs and he jumped, I then swung up toward him. He did block it but I still kept up the pressure.

*SHINK!*

*CLING-CLANG!*

*SLASH!*

Our blades both collided again and we were pushing, he was definitely stronger but I decided to do something, I quickly pushed up to deflect both his blades, then I jumped and swung! Direct hit! I slashed right across his chest. It left like an energy burn where it hit, reminded me of when I got hit by a psychic, left that same kind of energy on me. I then turned around and had my blade out in front of me ready. He then slashed his blades again and another beam of energy came at me. I used mine to block it and send it back. But as it hit there were than three of him, DOUBLE TEAM!

-So that's how you want to play huh?!- I then made double team clones of myself. Our clones waited there for a while, we both waited for the other to make a move. I saw one of them run at a clone and attack it, it made it disappear. I didn't run after it because it could have been a fake, so I sent one of my clones to attack it. It disappeared(as I thought it would) and then another one attacked and screamed.

-GOT YOU!- He slashed it and it disappeared, he got surprised but I had better be sure, so I made one attack it and I made the clone scream too, he turned around to attack it and slashed it, and once it disappeared I saw his face go to one of horror, now is my chance, so I ran up and jumped. Before he could turn around I slashed him and he didn't go away. He fell to ground with a thud. I got ready for him again but when he got up he looked mad. He got into his stance he had at the beginning again and I got ready for another psycho cut. But I didn't see the pink energy. Before I knew it he turned into a pink smoke and the smoke went toward me. I tried to block it but it was air. Then I noticed he was behind me but it was no use.

*SLASH!* *SLASH!* *SLASH!* *SLASH!*

All of the sudden I got bombarded by four blades of energy all at once. -ARGH!- I screamed. That hurt bad. I felt like I was about to fall out but I didn't let myself. I still had the blade in my hand, and he was still behind me. So I quickly spun around to try to wing but he caught it in his blade hand. With him being five foot three inches and griffon being the same. Flynt was actually six-foot three inches, taller than all of us. But anyway Gareth caught my hand, I thought he was going to attack but he simply waved his hand over my blade and it disappeared. He then bent down to my level and spoke up.

-You did well, but I believe we should postpone this, no one wins, no one lost. You are an excellent fighter, and I can see you can work with a blade easily, so let us wait for you to get yourself your own blade, then we will have a real fight, agreed?- You know what, that sounded great. So I nodded at him. I then tried to walk but I was too weak to, thankfully before I fell he caught me.

-Let me help you get to the living room, okay.- He suggested. So I agreed and let him half carry me. Everyone else followed us in while he sat me down on the couch.

-Thanks Gareth.- I thanked.

-No problem, you deserve a rest after that fight.- He proposed.

-Man that was awesome! Using your own double team to trick Gareth up was incredible!- Exclaimed Flynt.

-You know you actually are quite smart, how old are you anyway?- Asked Griffon.

-Three months old.- They looked at me like I was stupid.

-What did you just say?- Gareth said. -A three-month old put me through that much trouble, I never would have guessed!-

-Hey just wanna let you know you were pretty brave, you have been through a lot for just being three months old.- Said Flynt. That was kind of him to say but it really isn't credit I deserve, I wasn't actually three months old. I saw Griffon give me a strange look but I ignored it.

-Besides that I wanna play his system!- I exclaimed. I then jumped over to the table since I felt somewhat better, sore but better. I grabbed the remote, turned on the T.V. and grabbed a control. I just set up the system while the others watched.

"He knows how to run the game system." Asked Darian.

"Yeah, my son told me he beat something the he couldn't beat himself, but I don't really believe it." Martin explained.

I was getting the game set up when Flynt came over, -Hey Jae?- I looked towards him.

-Yeah what's up?- He looked at me shyly for a second.

-Would you mind teaching me how to play it, you seem to know how and I have seen these around town, could you let me try.- So I nodded to tell him yes then started teaching him. First had to teach him how to use the controller. I showed him the way I held mine and he mimicked. It seemed to work for him, his talons were longer than my paws so it didn't surprise me. Then once I started the game I explained the rules.

-Now unlike other games you don't have a health bar you have a damage bar. Now the more damage you have the farther your character will fly when hit, the goal is to launch your opponent off the screen.- He seemed to understand and we chose his character. Since there was a Blaziken in it he chose that(Guess which character that was!). So then I explained the controls to him. From the charged attacks to the basic attacks, how to move, how to jump, and how to play with his character. First we played some team matches(it wouldn't be fair if he had to fight me first). We went against a level nine and a level six. I told him to leave me the level nine while he attack the level six. He seemed to have trouble taking him out but he was staying alive at least. Then after we won a couple of times Darian came up.

"Does he have three controllers?" I nodded and handed it to him. He then asked, "So me against you two?" I shook my head and set the teams where the two of them were against me.

He looked confused, "Wait you sure you want that?" And again I nodded. He just shrugged and we began. Instead of going after one of them I stayed on the defensive and waited for them to attack. They came at me and I used my counter-move to hit both of them. It worked but they were able to land hits. I grabbed one of them then did a combo from the grab. I took out Flynt but Darian was able to land a spike on me. I came back and got him to where he couldn't get back up. Then we all went for each other, I had to get damage off, only had one life so had to do it. Then I knocked off Flynt then went for Darian. One on one and guess what, he got off some good hits but I landed one good aura sphere and he was out of there. I heard clapping behind us, guess the others were watching, guess I wasn't paying attention, too into the zone.

Darian turned to me, "Wow! You are amazing, you got taught by Riley to do that huh?!" He couldn't be more wrong, I had played this game and already had experience from before all this, they didn't know what they were getting into when going against me.

-That was fun! We should try to do that again sometime!- Flynt said excitedly.

-You think that's good you should try out some of the other games!- I suggested.

-Really! You have other games that are that good!- He exclaimed.

-Yep! Sure do, in fact there are also some shows that you should check out!- I exclaimed.

-Shows? You mean on the T.V.?- He questioned.

-Yep, trust me I know some really cool ones you should watch, there is one that is about ninjas that can do amazing powers!- His face lit up like a kid in the candy store.

-REALLY! That sounds awesome, I am so excited to see it!- He screamed.

I then noticed that Martin brought me some water. I nodded at him and drank up. Then I saw Griffon come up.

-Sorry if I am interrupting, I am kind of bored, I would like to have my turn in a fight now.- She stated.

I looked at her sincerely, -Sure all you had to do was ask, oh let me use the restroom real quick!- So I then ran upstairs to the restroom.

-

(Lucario POV)

Griffon gave me a look of confusion when Jae left.

-He knows how to use the restroom in your house?- She asked.

-Yep, apparently he was able to learn how by watching the nurses when he was at the hospital.- I explained while lying.

-I see.- Her face turned to one of extreme thought, I checked her aura and saw nervousness in her, was she scared of Jae or something?

-

(Jae POV)

So I finished up in the restroom and went back downstairs. I waved at Griffon and said, -Okay! You ready! She gave me a nod and we all walked out, me and her stepped on out to the battle field and Martin sounded us off.

"When both of you are ready you may, BEGIN!" I got into a fighting stance and she just stood there.

-Ready when you are!- I screamed. She gave me a small nod and all the sudden…There were cherry blossoms flying around us.


	15. Chapter 15 The All Seeing Beauty

I took a look around at the cherry blossoms. They came out of nowhere, the were glowing pink and almost looked like glass. I had seen cherry blossom trees where I lived, and when the petals fall they were beautiful. Heck there was even a festival where I came from called the cherry blossom festival. It was like a carnival really, I had gone there a couple of times with my parents. I let my guard down to take a look around. They were pretty and reminded me of my family, but it also made me depressed, I would never get one of those moments again with my family. Griffon must have noticed me deep in thought cause she just stood there, she actually looked concerned for me. These blossoms reminded me of my family and I needed the moment, it was worth it. I then looked at her with a serious look that said "I am ready!"

All of the sudden I felt something fly past my left ear and dig into the dirt in front of me. When I looked down I saw one of the cherry blossoms, I noticed that it was razor-sharp and that it almost hit me, then I realized I got surrounded by them. Talk about a false sense of security.

Just then more were flying toward me. I was quick, I started using the guards on my arms to block them. They kept coming and I just kept guarding. During this Griffon just stood there without a care in the world. I saw her like that but I had to focus, one false move I would end up looking like a blue hedgehog. As I was guarding some of them had scraped by and left the same burn marks that Gareth had made, this hurt, and it hurt bad! I kept focusing though, just kept on blocking and guarding every one I saw. Then I noticed that there weren't as many so there was an opening on her. I started running up to try to hit her. During this she just stood there without a care in the world. I then jumped and threw the punch.

*GONG!*

As I tried to swing my arm hit something like a wall. I had hit a reflect-shield. It felt like slow motion, I had started to fall but the wall started glowing with Griffon behind it just smiling. Then the wall glowed brighter and sent a shockwave at me. It sent me to the ground rolling. Thankfully she gave me the courtesy to let me get up before trying to hit me with another blossom. I had to think what could I do here, wait! I had grabbed Gareth's blade so could I grab her blossoms. So I did it and was able to grab a couple of them. I then threw it at her like a throwing knife and I saw the shield come up. Now is my chance. I quickly ran as fast as I could around her and jumped for a hit.

*GONG!*

I hit another shield but she seemed surprised, she didn't have time to use the shockwave so I jumped away as quickly as possible. She seemed to have shields all around her, or did she? I didn't know if she had shields up or if the shields came up as a reaction. I needed to know, if it is a reflex, could I outrun it? I then got into a running-position and she seemed to get ready for something. Then I started running, I was right behind her and sent a punch. She turned around and right before she could send the shockwave I was behind her again. I landed a kick on it and she turned around again. I then hit the right side of her shield and kept running around and hitting each side. She couldn't keep up with me and her cherry blossoms couldn't hit me either, I was too fast.

(Lucario POV)  
"HOLY CRAP LUCARIO!, HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO BE THAT FAST!" Martin exclaimed. Really should have paid more attention Martin. I saw the same faces of shock on everyone else.

-Why didn't he use that speed on me and Gareth?- Asked Flynt.

I gave everyone a smirk, 'Did you really think Jae would show all of his tricks in one fight?' They all looked me with a "what!?" look on their faces. 'Let me spell it out for you, ever since I trained Jae he was very focused on increasing his attack and defense, and over all he wanted to increase his speed, if there is something he cant attack, he will avoid it. If there is something he can't break through he will quickly get around it. Throughout his training his speed has increased handily, he can run up to sixty miles per hour now. Then the worst part to think about is, how fast will he be when he learns extreme speed?'

(Griffon POV)  
This was ridiculous! No Pokémon this young has been able to stand against this set up. It is like he thought of a way to get around it all, how can someone so young be this skilled. Flynt was around the same age so that fight was understandable, but my mate had trouble fighting him, now me?! I can't even land a hit on him. He keeps moving around in circles, guess I have to pick up the pace. I charged up a shockwave around me and sent it in all directions, since it was an area of effect attack so he couldn't get away. I expected to see him on the ground somewhere but I didn't. Where was he? Then I realized where he was, and it was too late.

I looked up and got greeted with him swinging his arms down. The weird thing was is the way his paws aimed, instead of going for a punch he had his palms twisted to where….to where his guards were for me.

*CRACK!*

Before I knew it he sent both of them right on top of my head. Those guards are steel and being part fairy type didn't help. I got staggered and I tried to charge up a beam to hit him with in my fingers. But to no avail he jumped at me again and sent a one of his guards to hit me right in my chest. He just missed my emotion spike, that hurts extremely bad if I let it get hit. He then ran at me again and jumped up right below me to where his guards hit my chin. I then fell to the ground with a thud.

-How are you, how did you even, you didn't have this speed in the previous fights, and you didn't fight with those guards either?!- I screamed at him.

-Do you really think I am that stupid?- He asked me, where was he getting at? -I knew I would be at a great disadvantage against you, I knew you would be the hardest fight today, and I knew you would be watching my other fights, so I wasn't stupid and didn't let you see my true speed, and the only reason I am fighting with my guards now is because I didn't have a need to use them, it's called strategy, if you don't need to use something then don't use it, and when you do, let loose with it!- This cheeky little, how did I not sense it from him or Lucario? Did Lucario know? Of course he did I see him smiling over there, but he forgot one little trick I had.

-Very clever Jae, you actually were able outsmart me, for someone so young that is a feat. But I will let you know I have held back so you better be ready now!- I screamed and complimented.

-Yeah, I had a feeling.- He then go into a fighting stance and I got into mine where I was more ready if he attacked. I then started using this, I was going to refrain from it but this isn't a newbie, this kid knows what he is doing, so I started my soul reading. I kept focusing on him and I felt it coming to me, I started getting the image of what he was thinking of doing and…What is this? What, what am I seeing, this isn't right, when I use the soul reading it should show me the image of the Pokémon or person I was reading. I was reading this riolu, SO WHY AM I SEEING AN IMAGE OF A HUMAN! It was a blond-haired eighteen year old with medium to long hair wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He had freckles and had blue eyes that gave me a concerned look. I hadn't noticed but I had a look of fear on my face and was backing away.

"What's wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost?" The human asked me in a somewhat more deep version of Jae's voice. "Well what ever your scared of you better get over it, because here I come!" The human than ran at me and I got ready to block it, the punch was coming toward my head but then I was hit in the chest. My focus gave way and I saw Jae had hit me in the stomach. I had staggered and when I focused again I saw the human again. I thought it might have been a mirage but no it was coming from him.

(Lucario POV)

-What's wrong with her, why does she looks scared?!- Screamed Gareth.

-Come one Griffon, I know he is cute but don't let him beat you!- Screamed Lilly. I don't think cuteness is what's wrong here, what is wrong with her?

(Griffon POV)

This human tried to swing the back of his arm at me but what happened was that I was hit in the leg and then tripped me and I saw the human jump and try to hit me but I rolled away. Terrified I kept reading Jae but I only saw this human. The human spoke up.

"Griffon what is wrong with you, what has you so scared?!" The human screamed at me. Wait it wasn't no human, I have to stop trying to think of some excuse, that human is Jae, but how. Jae had talked about his mother but he implied that human who died was his mother. How it is not possible. He started to run and I tried to get up and block with a shield. But then the human was gone and Jae was nowhere to be seen, but then I realized he was behind me but too late. I got sent to the ground and as I was about to get up I saw Jae as a Pokémon with his paw in the air about to strike me, I held my arms up to try to block but the blow never came. He got up away from me and spoke.

-Hey look, you seem stressed, you might just want to stop now okay, lets just end the match.- He then held his paw for me to take, as I reached for it I forgot my soul reading was still on and his paw changed to hand, I looked up and saw the human looking down at me concerned. As I reached for his hand I had to know, I focused all of my power into checking his memories, and with close contact it should show me a lot. As I did grab his hand it turned into a paw and I saw his memories. Him spending time as a human with a human family, memories of sadness, memories of happiness, then I saw one that was horrible, a memory of him spending time with a girl he loved, and he had to watch her get taken from him. Then his recent memories here and the death of his mother, it was his mother. After the memory show I saw him as himself, soul reading turned off and I wouldn't be able to use it for a while. He then helped me up and I looked at him with remorse, he has gone through a lot. He then spoke.

-Come on, you might want to sit for a minute.- He then waited for me to follow him and I did. It was true, he was a human. He told Lucario, I had to ask him questions, I don't know everything but I want to hear it from him. Once we got inside Gareth came up to me.

-What was up with you, you went out of it?- He asked me.

-I don't want to talk about it.- I stated plainly.

He looked at me concerned, -Was it about you sister.- Why would he bring that up, I already told him not to, but with him worried I guess it justifyable.

-No just, I got scared, I don't know it was like a panic attack, guess I got stressed out.- He then nodded at me.

-Okay just wanted to make sure y'know.- He stated. I then got up and walked over to Lucario who was complementing Jae.

-Hey Lucario, can I talk to you in private?- He looked at me confused.

He looked at me concerned, -Yeah sure, what is it?- I told him to go upstairs and Jae went to talk with Gareth and Flynt. We went into Lucario's room and he started first.

-So what's the matter?- I then walked up to him and grabbed his arm seriously.

-Jae is a HUMAN!- I whispered. I saw his eyes go wide at the statement and I think I got him.

-What, what do you mean?- Oh so now he was trying to lie to me.

-DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, I READ HIS MEMORIES, WHEN I GRABBED HIS PAW I USED THE CONTACT TO ENHANCE MY MIND READING ABILITIES, SO DON'T YOU LIE TO ME, I SAW THE MEMORY WHERE YOU FOUND OUT!- I whispered angrily.

He huffed and started speaking, -Okay, I know, Jae didn't cause this, he had nothing to do with this, if anyone found out and told the humans it would mean the end for him, and you know it!- I looked down, I knew he was right, I had to speak with him and know if he had told Martin or anyone, couldn't just let it slip.

-I wasn't going to tell anyone, I had to hear it from you though, I just had to. I needed to know I wasn't going crazy, I didn't know if what I saw was real or not.- I saw his face go into shock. I guess I tricked pretty well to know what I wanted to know.

-So what now?- He asked.

-I want to speak to Jae.-

(Jae POV)

So I was talking to Flynt and Gareth about what had happened during the fight when Lucario came down.

-Hey Jae? Can you come up here for a minute please?- I wondered what this could be about, could it be about Griffon acting scared during the fight. I came up to the room and saw her waiting for me and Lucario let the door close.

I greeted first, -Hey, is something the matter? Look about the fight I am sorry, I thought that you needed to take a break okay.- She then looked at me with a no emotion face. She looked like she was trying to choose her words.

-I know you were a human.- My eyes widen at that statement. How did she, wait was the reason she was freaking out because she found out!? -Remember when I said I could use soul reading? Well I used it on you right before I got scared, and your soul was a humans, it kept going back and forth, from you to well, you. Then when you reached down to pick me up you were human for a moment again. I used all of my remaining energy to read your thoughts. I saw all of your memories, your mother, and Elizabeth.- When I heard that name I lowered my head in shame. Lucario had looked at me with a scared and concerned look.

-Elizabeth?- I gave Lucario and Griffon a death glare.

-Not, one, more, word, about, her!- I said in a menacing tone. They both looked at me scared, especially Lucario, I think I had that look in my eye again.  
-Jae I am sorry, I will refrain from speaking about that.- I calmed down after a minute.

-Okay it's true, all of it, I was a human.- I paused for a minute, -Could you please not tell anyone.- She gave me a heartwarming smile.

-Well you certainly haven't done anything to harm us, and I have checked your memories so I know you didn't cause this so, sure why not?- I got really excited and started repeatedly saying thank you.

I then screamed out, -Come one, let's go join the others!- When I looked at the door it was cracked some so I was going to pull it open, and when I did.

*SWOOSH!*

*THUD!*

When I got out-of-the-way I took a look at what had fallen and I saw Flynt and Gareth on the ground. I was thinking what could they possible be doing until Flynt spoke up.

-OH! Hey guys, don't mind us, we didn't hear anything about Jae being a human or anything like that!- He exclaimed.

Then Gareth got up, -Real smooth Flynt.- I look at the two like they were idiots.

-*Huff* Okay, come in I have some explaining to do.- They then walked in and I shut the door. So I gave those two the run down of everything that had happened to me up till this point, including my mother(but not Elizabeth).

-Wow, Jae I am so sorry you lost you're the way you did. It really isn't fair to you.- Exclaimed Gareth.

-Yeah man, no wonder you went berserk on that guy.- Said Flynt.

-Well thanks guys, it means a lot to me you will keep this a secret.- They both nodded when I said that. -Hey Griffon, I want to point something out, remember when you said I kept flashing between human and riolu when you did soul reading right?- She nodded at me, -Well I think the reason is because I have got used to being a riolu, and accepting the fact I am not a human anymore. I would like to let all of you know, it was hard to take in, besides my mother everything here has been pretty great, and having friends like you just makes this all an added bonus.- I explained.

-Well that's certainly nice of you to say, I think I can say for everyone here that it is nice to have you as a friends, forget the past Jae, enjoy the here and now.- I nodded at her and everyone agreed with her as well.

I then spoke up, -Well guys, we don't want to leave everyone down there waiting. I have had enough fighting tonight, lets just enjoy the rest of the night and relax!- Flynt spoke up first.

-You know I think I will take you up on that offer, come on I wanna see more of those games.- Flynt said. I nodded and Gareth started speaking.

-Come on honey let's go get some food okay.- Gareth said to Griffon. Griffon nodded to him and Lucario called out.

-Hey Jae! You need to eat too okay, get yourself some water as well.- I nodded at Lucario and I followed all of my new friends down to the living room. Tonight would end on a high note.


	16. Chapter 16 House Party

So we all went downstairs to see Martin and he told us that Claire would be back soon with Riley and Carol and when they do they are going to make dinner for them. That is actually very generous of them to do this for me, I think they did this because they thought the death was still getting to me. I will never forget what happened but meeting Flynt, Gareth and Griffon have definitely helped. I than suggested to the Pokémon in the room that we should watch some t.v. They agreed and I surfed channels. I then saw there was this worlds version of Attack on Titan. Oh this was gonna be good! So I hyped it up telling them this was a really good show, they agreed to watch it, and the best part is that it was the first episode. Lilly, Barry and Darian joined in and I saw Darian smile, he must have known what was going to happen. All of the titans were human and all the characters were Pokémon. Lilly kept complimenting how the show was beautiful, oh how wrong she was. Then the main point in the plot where everyone started getting attacked happened. Then the last few minutes of the episode played. Barry, Lucario, Gareth and Flynt were in shock. Griffon and Lilly were about to cry. Martin was indifferent. Then Darian and I were about to bust out laughing, which he did but I held it in.

"OH MY GOD YOUR FACES!, BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"YOU KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Lilly yelled. I saw Griffon about to get mad so I took partial blame.

-Yeah, I knew too.- All the Pokémon looked at me.

-You knew?!- Exclaimed Flynt.

-Wow, must have been hard to hold that in, you watched the show before?- Gareth asked.

-Yeah back when I wasn't a Riolu.- They looked at me strangely.

-Wait, this show followed the same plot in your world.- Griffon asked me surprised.

-From beginning to end.- I said. They looked like they wanted more answers.

Flynt asked first, -Is there anything else here that is the same from your world?-

-Actually yes, there are a lot of things here that are exact copies of ones from my world. From shows to games there are plenty, there is one major difference between my old world and this one.- I explained.

-What is it?- Lucario asked. I had refrained from telling him this before cause I thought it would freak him out.

-Pokemon are fictional in my world.- I got a good group of stares from that one. -Where you see these Pokémon running around and being with trainers, the sole existence of Pokémon in my world is fictional. All the Pokémon you see including yourselves we created by a company called Nintendo. The fact of the matter is in my world instead of Pokémon we had animals.- I explained.

-Animals?- Asked Griffon curiously.

-Well yes, animals were pretty much what Pokémon got based off of. Riolus and Lucarios got based off of Jackals. Blaziken got based off birds in my world. Gallades and Gardevoir well, they are kind of hard to explain.- I stated.

-How so?- Asked Griffon.

-Well, let me put it to you this way, you know the Pokémon Aegislash?- I asked.

-Surprised you know of it.- Stated Lucario.

-Well the thing is that is based on an object. The reason some are hard to explain is because some were just created in their own right, no basing it off of anything. So some around here might just be Pokémon based off of an idea. Such as Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina.- I gave as an example.

-You know of those three!?- Question Griffon.

-As I stated, it is a fictional game in my world, and I played a lot of it so yes I know a lot about it.- I stated.

-We are a video game?- Asked Flynt.

-Yep, anyway as I was saying, those three got based off of ideas. Dialga can control the fabric of time, Palkia controls the fabric of space, and Giratina is based on the devil, his dimension could even be described as another version of hell.- I described.

-The Devil? What is the Devil?- Asked Lucario.

-The Devil is something that comes from my religion, I am a Christian, still am and the Devil was a fallen angel who went against god, when he fell from heaven and sent to hell and became Satan, which is another name for enemy. From my religion it states he is the reason behind everything bad that happens in the world, or universes I should say now.- They gave me very quizzical looks.

-Wow, that is pretty crazy.- Flynt said flabbergasted.

-Crazy or not, it is what I believe in.- They all nodded and I continued.

-A couple of others I can point out our Latios and Latias. Basically I don't know if this is exact fact but from what I have seen those two got based off of the idea of love because you never really see one without the other. It's actually pretty cool.- I described.

-Oh yeah! I remember hearing about that!- Griffon exclaimed.

-There are a lot I don't know exact backstories but I do what I can.- I stated.

-Let's test it do you know can you describe me?- Griffon asked.

I though for a moment before answering, -Garedvoir, the emotion Pokémon. With the horns in the center of their chest they are able to read emotions from others. Is that an okay summary?- I asked

-Close enough! You do know your stuff.- Exclaimed Griffon.

Just then we heard the door open and I had a funny feeling, -Hey Flynt I would be careful if I were you.- He gave me a quizzical look that said "what do you mean?"

Just then on cue, "OH MY GOSH! GIANT BIRDIE!" Like a speeding bullet Carol ran in and tackled Flynt to the ground with a hug before he even got a chance to defend himself. We all in the room looked down and laughed at the scene in front of us. Carol would not let go and Flynt knew it was a little girl so he just sat there and let her hug him.

Just then Claire came into the house, "How is everyone doing?" She asked. Everyone said they were fine. Riley walked in and started talking.

"So I heard Jae was fighting, how did he do?" Riley asked. So Martin told him everything that had happened and he stood there amazed.

"That is incredible Jae, being able to knock out Flynt here, almost win against Gareth and then have a stalemate with Griffon is amazing. By the way, Darian what have you been up to?" He said the last part to Darian.

"Oh it has been fine, senior classes are a pain. Wonder if you could help me out?" He asked.

"Nah, I know none of that stuff, you could ask Jae though. He got me two bonus sheets fully completed with all the right answers. Who knows maybe he could do your math?" He said half jokingly.

"Yeah, anyway it is good to see you again Claire, you as well Carol." They both nodded but Lilly spoke up.

"Um, sorry not being rude here but, I AM STARVED! Could we possibly make some food, I will help if needed." Lilly suggested.

"Yes that would actually be a lot of help, Barry, Martin you mind helping too?" They both shook their heads and they went to work. The rest of us hung out watching t.v. We wanted to find something more suitable for Carol to watch and we found this worlds version of the movie "Up." As always the movie was amazing and at about half way dinner was ready. They made me my usual and the others had some really interesting meals. For Flynt he had portions of beef and some fruit. The meat was raw and I guessed he liked it that way. I was proven wrong when he made flames come from his muzzle to cook it. Gareth and Griffon had some fruit along with these rice cakes with soy sauce on the sides, they looked really good actually, but I had my sushi, that is what I liked. Lucario had some cooked beef as well, he seems to like many things, even Pokémon food. Then everyone else had hamburgers and hotdogs, I really didn't like those so I was glad I got what I got. After we all had eaten everyone gathered around and started talking. I had listened in on one of the conversations Martin was having and when I did the rest of he Pokémon did too.

"Yes when he becomes a Lucario he wants to join with me on the police force. I had asked him personally and he kept nodding as to say yes, but I am rethinking my decision." He stated.

"How come daddy? I think Jae would be a great police officer like you!" Exclaimed Carol.

"Well it's not that Carol." He said calmly.

"Then what is it?" She said more seriously.

" *Huff* Because Jae is too dangerous." He stated.

"Dangerous?" She questioned shocked.

"What do you mean dangerous Martin?" Barry asked. Everyone waited in anticipation.

"Well get this everyone, remember when we saw the video of Jae attacking that man? Well guess what the reason he attacked was because he's attached to the woman he killed. He only knew her for a month, and for him to have an outburst like that over someone he only knew for a month, then how can I trust him not to act out like that again. You can't do that on the police force, that's why the force is having to deal with publicity and people giving out false information." I just lowered my head in shame, what else would I have done there, I just acted, that was better than doing nothing at all.

Griffon stood up from where she was sitting, 'Martin, could I tell you something please?' He looked at Griffon confused and nodded. 'There is a lot more than Jae knowing the woman who caused him to act like that, Jae is still very inexperienced, and as you said you wanted to wait till he was a Lucario right, well then do this, see if Jae can keep himself under control until he evolves, and if he can than you can let him join. I think that is fair enough, he is only three months old you know, what can you expect?' She concluded.

He seemed like he was in thought for a moment, "Okay!" He then walked over to me, "Jae if you can keep your cool until you become a Lucario then I will allow you to join the police! I might even let you have another weapon if you can really prove you have cooled down, how does that sound?" I gave him a serious look and nodded while yipping. After that conversation we kept enjoying he rest of the night until it was late and about time for everyone to head back to their houses.

"Alright it has been fun but me and Barry have work to do tomorrow so I think we will head out!" Stated Lilly.

"Already? Alright I guess I will see you four around." They said their goodbyes while I walked up to Gareth and Gallade.

-Hey thanks you two and you as well Flynt for coming over. I think it finally was enough for me to get over what happened.- I thanked.

-From what happened to your mother right?- Gareth asked.

-Yes that's right.- I said sadly.

-Well if you need someone to talk to I will be here for you Jae. Also don't try to hide it, I can sense it pretty easy you know?- Griffon stated.

-Hey if you really do want to talk about it you can come to me, I know what is like to lose a parent, and it isn't a good feeling.- I shook all of their hands/paws/talons. As they were walking out Flynt turned to me.

-Oh by the way, you better not forget my name, it's F-L-Y-N-T, Flynt. Got it memorized?- He asked.

-Got it memorized Flynt!- I exclaimed to him. As they all left everyone came inside and I shut the door. Lucario came up to me.

-So did you enjoy it?- He asked.

-Yeah I did, I think I might hang out with them more often. Say why haven't you been hanging out with them lately, you seemed close to Gareth and Griffon, so why didn't you spend more time with them?- I asked curious.

-Well lets just say something came up in Martins life that kind of got him sidetracked from spending time with all of them.- He proclaimed.

-Oh yeah, and what's that?- I asked.

He paused for a moment before finally answering my question, -He fell in love.- He stated plainly. I got a look of realization on my muzzle. Why didn't I think about that? Stupid, stupid! -Jae let me tell you something. Before you came along I had pretty much given up on fighting, we didn't get in touch with those three and I never really liked the force, it wasn't the same and it got boring. Riley never got interested in Pokémon and Carol was way too young. Jae you actually brought me back to my A-game. You gave me a fight, you gave me thrill, and you have been a great friend to me and even got Martin to let me see my old friends again too. When Martin fell in love I was second fiddle, then I was third when Riley came along, then fourth. But now that you are here I actually don't feel that way anymore. You are probably the best thing that has happened in a long while. You actually make my life not boring anymore, quite the opposite actually, and if doing this helped you well, then I have way more favors I gotta do.- Wow, I guess the others neglected him for a while, that wasn't right. I mean family is important but you can't neglect others that were there for you either.

-Hey Lucario I didn't know this, is that actually how you felt, why didn't you ever ask to see your friends?- I asked.

-I did ask but, his family came first.- He said sadly.

I looked down in thought, but I wanted to make him feel better, -Well don't worry, as soon as I turn into a Lucario I will probably be ignored the same way. But don't worry if we get ignored we will make sure we got each others backs, got it friend.- Lucario looked over to me shocked then got an accepting smile.

-Yeah you got it friend.- He said happily.


	17. Chapter 17: An Interesting Day Pt1

It had been about a week since I met Flynt, Gareth and Griffon, I was asleep one morning when Riley had come to ask me if I wanted to go to school. I hadn't gone in a while so I decided why not? I got up so that I could wake myself up. We went downstairs to see Claire.

"Oh hey there Jae! I see you finally going to school again huh? Well it's a good thing you chose today, do you even know what day it is?" I got confused by that, what day was it, I hadn't been keeping up. She had noticed my confusion and started up again.

"Well it is Riley and Carol's last day of school! Did you not even realize?" WHAT! IT WAS THEIR LAST DAY OF SCHOOL?! Why hadn't I heard about.. oh wait I know the reason.

"We never really did tell you, we wanted to wait until, you know?" Riley stated. "Yep it is June first, the last day of school!" He exclaimed. So the last day of school was the first of June huh? That is a little late but that meant a longer summer, that is cool! "And since it is the last day I didn't want you to miss out on all the parties we would be having today!" I nodded happily, I sure didn't want to miss this!

"Riley while Jae goes with you I am going to Carol's celebration day for her getting past first grade. Then when you and Jae get back I want Jae to come with me so we can get some stuff for a party here okay!" She explained happily.

"Alright mom, I wont tell Carol anything don't worry!" He exclaimed. We ate breakfast then did the same trick from the first day where I ride on his shoulder as he rides his bike. I saw down one of the roads that the police station was still being ransacked by publicity. I looked down in shame but Riley stopped me.

"Hey don't feel bad, I don't know who she was but she seemed important to you, I probably would have done the same if it was my sister." That helped cheer me up and we kept heading toward the school. Once we got there we went to our same spot in the lunch room and there was Arin and Hyabusa. Hyabusa came up to me while Riley talked to Arin.

-Hey where were you, I heard about what happened and I just, wanted..- He paused for a moment before speaking, -I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose a friend.- He said sadly.

-Well you didn't so don't worry about it. I am fine now I promise, I got some help from some new friends I made.- That seemed to help him cheer up as well and we started to talk. He told me after I fought scraggy that Caden wasn't allowed to bring him back to school anymore. It actually got a lot calmer apparently. I also heard that Riley had kicked the living hell out of Caden, serves that punk right. He also told me what would be happening on this last day. We would go to all classes and just have parties or food, watch movies, listen to music and more. Even the Pokémon got to do it as well. When classes di start it wasn't even five minutes after the bell that the intercom turned on.  
*Could you please Riley and Jae to the principal's office please?* What the principal what did I do? It could be about the fight Riley had but why me, maybe I just had to stay with him.

We both went up there and entered his room, "Please sit down, both of you." Riley took one chair and I jumped into the other.  
He took a moment before speaking, "Riley I would like to ask you a very serious question and I want you to answer truthfully." Riley nodded and I nodded just for extra measure..  
He then continued, "Jae, your riolu, is the same riolu from the hostage situation that happened over at Digi-Corp, am I correct?" Riley and I were both shocked that this was what he wanted to ask. I just lowered my head in shame and Riley looked to me sadly before answering.

"Yes, he is sir." The principal seemed to like the honesty from him.

"The reason I brought you up here is just to ask this question. This is the last day of school, we would not want anything to ruin it, so can you promise me that Jae will not hurt anyone or any Pokémon when he is here, unless it is in self-defense or to protect another?"

Riley gave him a serious look and stated, "Yes sir!"

"Then that is all I need, go enjoy the rest of the day you two." Wow his principal is actually pretty chill, most principal's I know aren't this chill. So we went back to class and Hyabusa question what happened but I just told him everything was fine. Nothing happened this class just told us what we would be doing that day, which was PARTY!  
The next class was that math class and they had all sorts of food and snacks including pizza. But the teacher wanted us miserable and not have fun that day and said the Pokémon can only have the Pokémon food and can't eat with the people either. So I was sitting there with a bowl of Pokémon food in front of me and just stared at it. Hyabusa and a couple of other Pokémon were staring at me.

-What's wrong, you can eat it can't you?- Asked Hyabusa.

-I can't eat this.- I stated plainly.

Before he got a chance to speak again a Chespin spoke up, -What the little special dog too good for the food!?- This idiot.

-That isn't it, I just get sick when I eat it!- I stated.

-Oh yeah! Well know what you have some nerve coming back after about half a month, so what were you doing? Was school to easy for you so you decided not to come.- Okay why do people have to start with me.

-OKAY WISE GUY! WANNA KNOW WHY I WAS GONE! IT'S BECAUSE I HAD TO GET OVER KILLING SOMEONE!- Everyone including Hyabusa went wide-eyed at that statement. I got up in the Chespin's face. -You have no idea what I have been through! I came here so I could have a good time not get complaints from a weakling who doesn't realize that he could die if he said something he shouldn't.- That shut him up and everyone stayed quiet. I felt bad though,

-You know what, I'm sorry. It's been hard on me, and it isn't easy for people to just try to start something every time I am somewhere, can we just chill and just enjoy the day, that's all I am asking.- He seemed to get less scared.

-Oh um, I am sorry too and sure.- The Chespin said. I held my paw for him to shake and he accepted. Riley had come over with two plates.

"Not eating I see, figures anyway. You hate that stuff so I decided I would get you something as well, make sure she doesn't see it but I don't think she will." He then sat the plate down and I saw he got me a piece of pizza. I saw a plastic knife in his hand and  
I yipped at him. He looked down at me.

"What? What is it?" I started pointing to the knife in his hand and he took a guess. "You want the knife?" I nodded furiously and he just got down and handed it to me. I went over to the pizza and cut a few pieces of it off.

I then got up with the plate in my hands and pointed it to the fie other Pokémon around me. -It isn't really fair if I am the only one the gets it, so I cut you all off some pieces to have as well!- They all started saying thank you and the last one was the Chespin.

-Hey, thanks and sorry again.- He said.

-Water under the bridge.- I stated. I then sat down with my piece which was the biggest and had the crust, I am not selfish but they already have food and I have to eat too. The next class was similar with the party but the teacher was actually kind enough to let us eat the real food. Then it was lunch. Hyabusa had seemed cautious before he spoke and I wondered why.

-You okay man?- I asked.

-Yeah it's just, I want to know why you were gone for so long, Riley and Arin talked about you being on the news and that you lost someone close, what happened? Please you can tell me, I won't let it go around.- He asked and begged.

-Okay but you really have to keep this from others.- I then explained the night while leaving out details of my human life and who my mother really was.

-Wow, I am sorry, I had taken a guess when you screamed out you killed somebody but, I really had no idea.- I gave him a calm smile.

-It's okay man, I have no problem with it. I have had a while to get over it.- We then stayed quiet for a minute before he had another question.

-So do you think you might be able to come over to where Arin lives so we can hang out, I mean if Riley wants to come over that is.- He asked.

-Sure man, I don't have a problem with it. Sounds great.- Just then we both noticed Caden show up. We both got ready to fight if he wanted to start something.

"Calm down you two I am not here to hurt anyone!" Riley turned around and seemed to get ready for him. "Riley I am sorry."

"What?!" Riley exclaimed.

"I am sorry for everything, it was wrong for me to do what I did with scraggy and bringing up what happened with Jae, and I am sorry to you as well Jae." He said the last part looking at me. "I know we are not friends on any means but would you like to play video games over the internet?" Riley took a minute before he answered.

"Okay fine, here is my account name." He wrote it down and gave it to Caden.

"Thanks man this means a lot. I will talk to you later okay." He waved off and we just kept hanging out there before the next two periods. Nothing really happened but the last period was where something fun happened. The last period was another party but Natalie was in there and Riley and her started talking. Natalie had brought up something about the riolu on the news.

"So I heard about a Riolu killing a hostage taker on the news, was that Jae? I want you to be honest with me here!" She said the last part seriously.  
He gave me a concerned look and I nodded my head to say that he could. He told her again what happened to us that night and she walked past him and knelt in front of me. I was wondering what she was going to do until she brought me into an embrace. I got confused about why she did until she started speaking.

"Thank you. I know that woman was important to you, and I know you are still shaken up about what happened but. I believe you saved my mother, she was one of the hostages there, if you didn't do what you did then she could have ended up the same way as your friend. I know you couldn't save her but, you saved my mother and many others I thank you for that." Well I didn't really notice any of the other hostages but I am glad I helped them, even if I couldn't save my mother. I also probably nailed Riley with another date. But that would have to wait because once school was over and we headed back Claire was there and told me to come with her to help get the party stuff. She told Riley that she had got Lucario to help distract Carol so we could get the stuff. Riley ran upstairs while Claire and I ran out to the car to go get the party supplies.

(Lucario POV)

How do I get myself into these messes. Here I was, a Lucario, sitting down with a little girl playing tea party, how the mighty have fallen. I was doing my best to hold on when Riley bust into the door.

Carol greeted first, "Hey Riley you want to play tea party!"

I kept shaking my head at him and he got the message, "Actually would you want to come play video games in my room? We can all play!"

"That sounds amazing! Lets go!" Oh thank you Riley, you are a life saver. We all went into Riley's room where he brought the game system and set it up. They started playing when Carol looked at me.

"Lucario come on you play too! Jae plays this and is able to so why don't you give it a try." I wanted to keep her distracted so I decided to go for it. I saw they had one of my kind as a character so I decided I would play that. They described to me that in this game you have a damage meter that goes higher and the goal is to knock the opponent off the map. The more damage you did the farther they would fly. So we played for a while when I heard the door downstairs open. Carol was about to get up but I stopped her.  
'Hey wait I am having fun so lets keep playing okay!' I said through telepathy. She nodded and we continued to play while Riley left the room quietly. I actually can honestly say that the game was fun. I had never played video games before but it was actually quite enjoyable, I would have to try this out at some point with Jae.  
After about thirty minutes Riley came up and told us to come down. We walked downstairs and as soon as we entered the kitchen.

"SURPRISE" "SURPRISE" -SURPRISE-

When we did we saw the room there was Jae, Martin and Claire and the room filled with all sorts of party stuff like streamers, balloons, cake, and they also had pizza. Carol looked around in amazement.

"What!? OH MY GOSH! YOU ALL DID THIS!" She screamed.

'Why do you think Jae and your mother were gone all that time.' I told her through telepathy.

"You guys got all this?!" She ran up and gave Claire and Martin a hug. She then looked down at Jae. She then got down and hugged Jae. "Thank you as well Jae!" Jae gave her a hug in return. She then got up after and started speaking.

"Well let's not all wait, I WANT THAT CAKE!" She exclaimed. We then enjoyed the night. I thought Jae would go for the cake but he kept waiting right beside the counter where the pizza was at. Of course they gave him a slice. We all sat down and enjoyed watching t.v. for a while. Seemed like the party idea worked out, Carol and Riley seemed happy and now we all have summer to enjoy, and all to my price of being at a tea party.


	18. Chapter 18: An Interesting Day Pt2

(Flynt POV-Same day, morning)

I had woken up from my bed that morning and started my day as normal. I get up and go check up on my mother in her room. -Hey mom I see you are already up!-

My mother was a Blaziken like me by the name of Blaze. She had a very motherly tone that shows a lot of care. -Hey son, have you checked on Darian, Ulrich and Mariana?-

I answered truthfully, -No I haven't yet. I wanted to check on you first.-

She had given me a funny look. -I have another question for you. You haven't said anything about what happened over at Lucario's place, care to explain why?-

I got scared for a minute there, -Uh no! No reason.- I exclaimed nervously.

-I think there is one! It's got something to do with that new Pokémon they have over there, I heard you lost, is that what you are trying to hide? Listen honey just because you lost doesn't mean I wont love you any less!- She stated lovingly.

-No that isn't it! I don't care who I lost to, it's what I lost to.- I exclaimed.

-Oh! Well tell me what is it that you lost to?- She questioned.

I waited a minute before I answered. -A Riolu.-

She stared at me like I had three heads, -Wait what? You a fully evolved Pokémon lost to a, no! You must have lost to Lucario that is his real name you know!-

-No I lost to a Riolu named Jae, Lucario had taught him and we tied. We knocked each other out at the same time.- I said truthfully.

She took a moment to gather her words. -Well…I shouldn't really be surprised, you said Lucario taught him so it really isn't a surprise you tied, that somewhat count as a win right!-

-Yeah I guess so, at least I did better than Griffon did!- I exclaimed.

-Wait Griffon, what do you mean by that?- Uh oh! Guess I had to lie to her about this.

-Well, she got terrified fighting Jae! She couldn't handle him and Jae won!- She looked stupefied by my statement.

-Wow. If Jae was able to win against Griffon it's a surprise you were able to tie with him, I have never beaten Griffon!- Sorry about throwing you under the bus Griffon.

After our conversation we headed downstairs to see everyone waiting. Apparently Darian and Ulrich were going out to where Ulrich worked. Ulrich was a glass maker, and Darian wanted to go check out the job with him. Ulrich was tall, dark-skinned with really short hair and a short shaved beard. Mariana was dark-skinned and had black, braided hair in a pony tail. After Darian and Ulrich left we heard Mariana yell to us.

"Blaze, Flynt! Could you come help me please!" We went into the kitchen to see her cooking at a really fast pace.

She then started speaking, "So um you two, a little problem. You see I was going to make all my work easy and make breakfast, lunch and dinner at the same time so I could have a break for the day, but as you see from everything almost burning that it was a very bad idea! So in simple, PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed in her very lite and cute female voice. So we quickly got to work on what we could. We were stirring, shaking, baking, and more. We thought we were doing okay because we got two of the dishes done, but the dinner meal caught on fire.

"AHHHHH! QUICK DO SOMETHING!" I tried to grab a towel to suffocate it but the towel burst into flames. My mom tried to kick it out, but since she is infused with fire and her body temperature is just as hot it made the fire stronger. As Mariana was trying to get a water can filled up I remembered the fire extinguisher upstairs. I ran up and grabbed it in my talons. As I got back down I saw that The water made the fire worse. I quickly handed Mariana the fire extinguisher and she unhooked the nozzle and started spraying. That foam went everywhere but it did put out the fire and it didn't get on the already cooked food. It got all over us though, my mother and I looked like Swannas now and a bunch of that foam was on her as well.

Mariana started speaking after she calmed down, "Well we got two meals done at least but dinner…I am not cooking again, what do you two think about take out?!" She exclaimed happily. My mother and I got a good laugh out of that one I we were al on mutual turns for take out. Lets just hope when Darian and Ulrich get back they will unerstand.

(Griffon POV, Afternoon)

So Lilly had told me that she wanted me to come to the grocery store with her to help her get things or the next few days. See this wouldn't be a problem if it was anyone else, but Lilly was an extra enthusiastic shopper. Which means we would be here a while and she would want me to see everything she gets.

"OMG, OMG, OMG this is going to be great! What do you think Griffon?!" The screamed at me in the car.

'Yes I believe it will be but please watch the road!' I screamed at her in telepathy. She got the car realigned in the road correctly after I said that.

"Oh right *teehee* sorry Griffon." She apologized.

'It is quite alright just be careful okay.' She was quiet the rest of the way to the store and we started looking around in the store. As my prediction came true she already started. She picked up a coupon list and ran back over to me.

"Griffon! Oh my gosh, they have so many good deals, we came on the perfect day!" She says this every time there are good deals. She then grabbed a shopping cart and rolled it to where I was, grabbed my arm and dragged me through the store. The first part we stopped at was by the meats. She started looking at two of them as I waited there.

"Griffon what do you think we should get, Miltank steak or Tuaros burgers?" I looked at the two options before I settle don one.

'Get the steak, usually don't see it that cheap.' I sated. She nodded and she put it in her shopping cart. Then we were on an aisle where what she needed was higher up than both of us. She is only around four-foot ten inches, so if I can't reach it she can't. But thankfully being a psychic type has it's advantages. So I did what I always did and used my psychic powers to lift that off the shelf and down into the cart.

"Thanks Griffon." I nodded to her and we continued on. So as I said we have been here for thirty minutes and have gotten like twelve items, out of thirty. We were going to be here forever, I need something to keep me from dying of boredom, now!

(Jae POV, same time, supermarket)

Claire and I were running around like chickens with our heads cut off. We were trying to get everything ready for the party while Lucario and Riley were keeping Carol busy. Everything was going fine and dandy until something happened. Claire had sent me to get steamers which I knew where they were since I knew the isle and where they were on it. When I got to the isle I saw a Poocheyena, which is a dark type, grey and black furred wolf Pokémon, who was bullying a Rockruff, which is a rock type wolf Pokémon that was white and light brown fur with blue eyes. The Poocheyena kept biting and berating him and I had enough.

-Hey how about you pick on someone your own size.- I said standing behind him.

He turned around thinking he could take whoever it was behind him. He saw I was taller but then got a smug grin, -Oh really, well mister my size what are you going to do to stop me.- I didn't need any words for this, I held my right paw in front of me and started letting it spark up.

(Griffon POV)

I was still here walking with Lilly and her constantly talking about her shopping. I thought nothing was going to happen and that I wouldn't get to do any interesting or see any thing interesting. We had walked past a couple of isles when I heard a crash sound happen behind me and Lilly. When we turned around we saw a Poochyena who had crashed into the isle and looked really pissed. He ran back down the isle and then crashing and banging kept happening on the isle. Lilly and I went to check out what had happened and what do you know? It was Jae who was fighting this Poocheyena. I saw there was a Rockruff who was cowering, guess that Poocheyena had tried to hurt her. The Poocheyena kept trying to bite Jae and was failing miserably. He jumped for another bite and Jae just lifted his arm and let him do it. Big mistake. He bit down on one of Jae's steel guards and immediately regretted it. He started whimpering and screaming about how it hurt. He was squirming when Jae had grabbed his scruff and picked him up. He looked at Jae in the eyes terrified. But Jae didn't hurt him.

-Listen kid, I don't know what your problem is but, why bully her? What did she do to you?- The Poocheyena looked around for a moment before speaking.

-Someone told me if I wanted friends I would have to look tough, I thought if I looked stronger she would be my friend.- He stated sadly. The Rockruff looked at him like she didn't know that.

-WHAT!? Who on earth told you that.- Jae asked surprised.

-My dad.- Jae then put him down and started talking again.

-Well your dad is wrong, making people scared of you is a bad way to make friends. That only gets you fake friends. You should have just asked her instead of that, how about you apologize and try again?- Jae suggested.

The Poochyena walked up to the Rockruff. -I am sorry for attacking you, I tried to get a friend the wrong way. My name is Shadow what is your name?-

She seemed less scared, -I am Ina, and it's okay, wanna go to the play area!- He nodded furiously and those two ran off while

Jae stood there satisfied. Jae then grabbed a bag of streamers and ran off on his own. Lilly and I looked at each other but Lilly got confused.

"Well what happened there, that was Jae right? Looked like they were fighting!" She exclaimed.

'Jae pretty much taught that Poocheyena a much-needed lesson, anyway come on we have more to get.' That at least kept me satisfied until the end of our shopping spree.

(Gareth POV, Sundown)

While Lilly took Griffon to the grocery store Barry took me to his job where I usually work. We do car maintenance. The reason I am here is if we have to make cuts to metal. I can also help pick up heavy things even though my psychic abilities don't even rival Griffon's. What I would normally do is when he needed me to cut metal I would use a type of spinning psychic energy that I sent to my retractable blades and I would use it as a metal-cutting tool, kind of like a blowtorch or welder. I usually work here all the time. We got a customer in who wanted their truck.

I had to cut some metal and make some clamps. I used my blades accurately so that I didn't miss and so that I could accurately make the clamp. Once we had completed the additions to the truck I saw the news.

"Reports today show the same gang called the "Bladed Vanquishers" have struck again today on a public mall. As you can see from the camera feed it shows the three attack people and destroying things." The video showed a Sceptile, Bisharp, and a Samurot. Those three Siward, Banquo, and Ike. I actually was with that group, back when it wasn't this bad, thankfully I got out when it did get bad but, I felt like I could have stopped them. After the news broadcast I finished all of my work for the day. I thought we were about to go but I saw that Barry was on the phone.

"Uh huh…So it is really that bad…Alright we will be over there tomorrow." I got scared so I spoke up in my language to get his attention. "Oh Gareth, that was Martin. We are heading over there tomorrow." I was confused so I asked.

-Wait why?- I asked.

He didn't understand but he got the memo and said one phrase, "We have got trouble."

(Caden POV)

"So this will work right? I got you what you needed?" I asked the man.

"Yeah kid you did, we weren't sure how we were going to get the chief's information, that was smart getting that kids info. The email connected to that account we hacked is the chief's. He usually keeps that stuff secure, but his idiot of a son got us what we need." The man in front of me explained.

"So we will go there tomorrow. Now remember, the deal for the information was that I get to do whatever I want to that Riolu and Riley, got it!" I stated.

"Yeah kid you got it, do whatever you want, once that chief is out then we will be one step closer to taking this town for our own purposes." *Ring* *Ring* His phone started ringing and he picked up.

"Yeah what is it?...Wait what do you mean?...Why?...OH!...Okay fine." He hung up then turned to me. "Change of plans, we have to keep the Riolu alive."

"What!? Why the hell do we have to!" I screamed at him.

"BECAUSE BRAT! THAT IS WHAT THE BOSS WANTS! AND WHAT THE BOSS SAYS GOES! Now go get ready, we are going tomorrow." So I did what he said and went to go get my Pokémon, and they wont be ready for what I have done with him.


	19. Chapter 19: Ambush

-Okay guess I will see you around Lucario!- I waved to Lucario as I was going out the backdoor.

-Alright see you here later!- He screamed at me. It was the day after the party and Lucario had suggested I should go visit Ray. I got confused as to why he would suggest it but after thinking he was right. I hadn't visited him in a while and I should go check up on them. I started going on the path I knew to his town and waved one last time to Lucario as he went back inside.

(Lucario POV)

I had walked back into the house when Jae had left and saw Martin was there.

"He gone yet?" He asked quietly.

'Yeah he is. What about Claire and the others?' I asked through telepathy.

"They just left. Barry will be here soon with Gareth and Griffon." He stated. We needed Jae and the others to leave. Martin was expecting an attack. He had noticed his account got compromised and we needed to get everyone away. The hack happened yesterday and they apparently have our address, we don't know who they is yet but we have a feeling it was involved with the person who killed Cindy Shidel. The man's name is Piers Till. He apparently had a bad track record of working with gangs but was somehow hired to that company as a security guard. We think these people are friends of his. We called Barry over with Griffon and Gareth because it might be too much for just me to handle.

We heard the door knock and I used my aura vision to check and see who it was. It was Barry, Griffon and Gareth. I informed Martin and he let them in.

Martin started to speak with Barry and Gareth and Griffon came up to me. -Is it true Lucario, is this actually for real?- Asked Gareth.

-Yes it is, we think these people were friends of he person who killed Jae's mother.- I explained.

-Wait are you sure? And where is Jae anyway?- asked Griffon.

-Jae and everyone else are away. Jae is going to a friend's place and Claire took Riley and Carol.- I explained again.

They both paused for a moment, -So. Where do we start?- Martin gave me my order which was to use aura to track everything around the house, so I sat down and got relaxed and ready.

(Jae POV)

I kept walking the path until I finally made it to the shrubbery that leads into the town. Same as before I see. I started walking the same way I did to get to Ray's house. While walking I noticed I was still getting stares as I was before. I was kind of tired of it really, I felt like I was an outsider. I just kept walking while ignoring people until I saw Ray's house. In front of it I saw Ray and Avis fighting while Sharara was watching them.

I walked up and yelled out, -Hey Ray! Avis! Sharara!- They all noticed me and I saw Ray's eyes light up like stars.

-JJJJAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEE!- He screamed this while running up to me and jumping at me. Thankfully I caught him.

-Whoa be careful about doing that, I almost didn't catch you.- I put him down and he started talking again.

-Well you did! Where have you been! It's been so long why haven't you come to visit.?- Oh right I did promise to visit but I got caught up with….

-I um…Well it's just…- I just couldn't say the words.

Sharara came up to us, -Well I mean what did happen, you said you would visit? Come on it couldn't have been something that bad.-

I just said it, -I lost my mother.- I said looking down sadly.

The three looked at me in shock, -Well that's okay you can find her again right?!- Exclaimed Ray.

Sharara new better, -She really?-

-I saw it happen, and I….- I couldn't continue.

-Ray how about you go play with Avis for a minute okay, let me talk to Jae.- He complied and walked away with Avis.

-And what honey?- She asked motherly.

-I killed the one who did it.- I stated.

Her ears perked up at that, -You did?...I am so sorry for you, here.- She then brought me into a motherly hug. This was the first time in a while I had gotten asked about this, she was acting like a mother towards me, and I appreciated it more than I think she understood. -She is never really gone, you know?-

-Yes I do.- I said tearing up. She noticed and just kept hugging me.

After I we finished she let go, -If you ever need to talk about it just ask, okay? I will be here for you.- She stated. I nodded.

-Okay I didn't come here for that, I came to hang out with my friend, I will go find them okay!- She gave me a reassuring nod and I ran off where they were. It didn't take me long to find them thankfully. They were fighting in a dirt area when I came.

-Hey guys!- I screamed. They both flew and ran over to me.

-Hey Jae, what were you and my mom talking about?- He asked.

-Oh nothing, don't worry about it. What were you two doing?- I asked.

-We were practicing fighting! You want to as well!?- Avis said enthusiastic.

-Okay but I want us to do it different!- I stated.

-How so?- Asked them both.

I waited a minute to keep them in anticipation, -You two against me.-

-  
(Lucario POV)

'I SENSE THEM!' I screamed through telepathy.

"You do!" Screamed Martin as he came to me with his sword and gun ready. Then Griffon and Gareth came down with Barry who was also holding a handgun.

"So we do this now?" Asked Barry.

"Yeah, just like we handle those thugs who kidnapped us before, remember Lucario?" Martin asked.

'Do I ever!' I screamed through telepathy.

-Okay I will get into position!- Screamed Gareth.

-Me too!- Screamed Griffon.

'Okay. LET'S DO THIS!' I screamed.

(Caden POV)

"Alright kid you ready?" The woman beside me said while we were crawling through the bushes.

"Yeah I am, are you Scrafty?" My scraggy had evolved and I couldn't wait for us to get revenge on those pussies.

"Alright I am going to check the perimeter." She started looking through binoculars at the house. "Seems to be clear, but I am seeing a weird pink light from the inside of the house." Weird pink light. I took a look and realized what that was.

"NIFA!" I pushed her out-of-the-way as Scrafty backed up and the Psychic shot flew by.

"SCRAFTY!" I heard Scrafty scream and when I looked up I saw a Gallade coming down from the trees. Before he could hit Nifa's Persian jumped up and collided with his blade with her claws. Before I knew it I saw a Lucario shoot an Aura sphere at us. We both moved out-of-the-way as we jumped into the back yard. My Scrafty blocked a psychic shot from that sniper and Nifa's Persian blocked the path of the other two.

(Lucario POV)

That Persian was in front of me and Gareth and we saw Martin come out with his gun and sword.

"Don't you move!" He screamed. That girl Nifa didn't even flinch and pulled out a gun on him.

"I don't think so old-timer!" She screamed.

Then the other kid took out his gun, "Yeah you better listen, we outnumber you." He looked toward me in disgust. "Now Martin, where is Riley at? I want to personally pay him back!"

"How do you know my son, payback? Wait! You are that brat that bullies him aren't you!" Martin screamed.

"Yeah I am, I am also the one who your son stupidly gave his account on his game system and the reason we found you." I got shocked to hear this! This is the brat that Jae talked about! And that Scrafty is the scraggy that Jae took out in one hit.

"It was so easy, made him think I was so sorry and I wanted to make up! You're son is as gullible as you are to think you could beat us, it's two guns against one old man!" Caden continued.

"Actually." Then Barry came around from the side of the house with his handgun. "It's two V two."

"Shouldn't have opened that flap of yours kid!" Nifa screamed.

"Well what do we do now?" Asked Caden.

"You thin I wouldn't come prepared." Nifa said. What did she mean by that. All of the sudden a Honchcrow flew down and grabbed Martin's gun, then a man come from behind Barry and grabbed him really quick and handcuffed him.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Martin. How did they plan this?!

"You didn't think we wouldn't come without a backup did you?" She asked. "Now tell that sniper to come out or you die." Martin screamed for Griffon and she walked out with her hands up.

"Very good, now step over here." She then turned to us, "Be good pets or your masters die." We held our ground. He walked over after dropping his sword and she told him to turn around. When he did she put handcuffs on him and put him to the ground.

"Now where is your family and that Riolu?" Martin started chuckling.

"You won't find any of them. We got them out of here before you even came." Nifa looked shocked.

"WHAT!?" She screamed.

"Lucario! Don't be afraid of them killing us, they need us alive, we have valuable information for them. They can't kill us so you three fight! Take down these monsters. Show them what you've got!" Wait Barry didn't know anything so why? WAIT! He said that to keep Barry alive! Genius!

'Okay! GARETH! GRIFFON!' Griffon sent a shockwave at them and they dodged while they moved away with Martin. Griffon stood next to me and I continued.

'So you think you can come here and do what you want well I have news for you, you try to mess with us, then we have no choice but to make sure you are never able to again.' Then the Scrafty, Persian and Honchcrow came in front of us.

-You will have to get through us first!- Screamed the Scrafty.

-You are the one Jae mentioned right?- I asked.

-Yeah he tell you about how I knocked him down at lunch?- He asked smart like.

-Yeah! He also told me you went down in one hit! Wonder if this will end the same way?!- He seemed shocked at that one.

-YOU TWO READY!- I screamed.

-YOU GOT IT- Screamed Gareth.

-LET'S END THESE FOOLS!- Screamed Griffon.

We then ran at them and I sent an aura sphere at their feet. Then Griffon sent a storm of psychic shots from the sky as Gareth started slashing at them. Griffon kept her distance and kept taking shots from afar. I took mid and then Gareth took close. This would be a piece of cake.

(Jae POV)

So I had Ray sending sparks at me while Avis tried to swoop down and hit me. Thankfully the lighting wasn't that fast so it was easy to dodge. Besides I was going easy on them. They then did a team attack where Ray sent three bolts along the ground while Avis attacked. Smart! Keeping me from going below or jumping above, so what do you do when all else fails? Go through. So I jumped and grabbed Avis's leg and threw him at Ray. They both slid on the ground for a minute before finally trying to get up.

-I think that is enough you two, good try though!- I told them.

-Dang how did you get so strong!?- Screamed Avis.

-Yeah Jae! How did you!?- Asked Ray.

-I told you I train didn't I!? Doesn't just help in ball games you know.- I stated.

-Isn't that the truth.- We all turned and saw Raided, eyepatch and all. -You did good Ray, you too Avis, but I think you two need more training before you get to Jae's level, he seems almost as good as me. I should also let you know that Jae was holding back on you.-

They both screamed "WHAT!?" and I just gave them a cheeky smile. Just then we felt the ground rumble and saw smoke coming from where the entrance was.

-What was that!?- Screamed Avis.

-DAD I AM SCARED!-Screamed Ray.

I started taking a few steps in the direction when Raiden spoke up. -Jae! What is wrong!?-

-In that direction is where I live.- I said scared.

(Lucario POV)

-ARGH!- The Scrafty screamed while falling to the ground.

'As I was saying, all talk and no backbone.' Nifa, Caden and the other guy looked terrified. The Honchcrow was barely standing, Persian was down and the Scrafty was the only one that still had some fight in him.

-Well you were right that was easy.- Gareth stated.

-If they move I will shoot!- Screamed Griffon.

'Now then if I were you, I would let them go and give yourselves up.' I said through telepathy. I saw Barry and Martin smiling as I said that. All of the sudden I heard a swoosh sound and me and Gareth turned around to see, oh no!

Behind Griffon was a Machamp in mid attack. Me and Gareth had turned around with shocked faces and she realized it too late.

*CRRRRRRAAAAAAAASHHHHHH!* A bunch of smoke flew up and flew forward and once it finally cleared we saw Griffon grabbed by her head. The Machamp smirked and threw her into the brick wall of the house behind him.

-YOU F**K!- Screamed Gareth. -I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!-

-Come show me you can lover boy!- Screamed the Machamp in a gruff voice. The ones behind us tried to get a jump on us but I sent them a glare that said "You try! You die!"

-Calm down Gareth, she isn't dead!- I stated.

-Really!?- He asked.

-Yes now get ready, we will have to take him together to win.- We both got ready to take him on. WE charge full force. I charged aura in my paws and started swinging it to make waves of energy aimed right at him he blocked it while Gareth tried slashing and he got blocked. The Machamp landed a punch but I sent an aura sphere he had to block. That gave Gareth time to slash his stomach and gain distance. I came above and sent multiple small aura spheres and he blocked them all. But Gareth used his multiple psycho cut attack to make him staggered. I then came up with aura in my paws and did a spin that burned him while Gareth used a couple more cuts. We then joined an Aura sphere and psycho cut to send him to the ground. I then fist bumped with Gareth and I started walking over to the Machamp to finish him off.

-AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!- I turned around and there was a man with a spiked goatee and he had shocked Gareth with a stun baton and Gareth was on the ground out cold. I was about to take the man down but then I remembered the Machamp, too late. Before I could do anything I got sent falling after being hit by all four of his fists at once. As I tried to get up I realized I was hurt bad and I couldn't stand, I saw Martin's sword and tried to grab it but I saw the man with the goatee kick it away and kick me to the ground.

"Nice job mutt, really had us going there for a minute. Loved the speech your master gave you as well, bold choice you made, you could have run away and stayed alive, but it looks like you die here." He sparked up his baton and started walking towards me as the Machamp watched from afar. "Got to hand it to you, you put up a good fight, I would have loved to have you as my Pokémon, but fate has a strange way of working. Anyway it really is unfair, wish you could have seen what would come in the future, but unfortunately even though you are Martin's Pokemon and you know telepathy, we have no use for you, Martin can give us all the information we want. So in the end about that choice you made, let me truly ask you, was it worth it?" He then swung and I accepted my fate.

*SWOO-SLASH!*

But the blow never came. I had my eyes closed but when I opened them I saw the man fall to the ground and I saw someone's legs in front of me where I crouched at. When I looked up at who had saved my life, I couldn't believe it.


	20. Chapter 20: Payback

(Jae POV)

-Wait! What did you say Jae?- Raiden asked.

-That smoke cloud is came from where I live! Something could have happened! I got to make sure they are okay!- I was about to take off but Raiden grabbed my arm.

-Now look here! I don't know how strong you think you are, whatever made that is way out of your league! I am coming with you!- I got shocked to hear this and so was Ray.

-But dad! What if those guys come here!?- Ray questioned.

-That is exactly why I am going, to stop them before they get here, okay son?- Ray nodded and I turned to him.

-Come on! We have to hurry!- I stated.

-Right!- With that we started running toward the house. I knew the direction and Raiden just followed. We had gotten to the edge where the forest was and I saw the scene. Barry and Martin got handcuffed. Gareth and Griffon were out and Lucario was on his knees with a man in front of him. I saw all the other Pokémon around, a Persian, Scrafty, Honchcrow and a Machamp. Oh god, that is a lot of Pokémon, but I think I can handle it. I tried to move but all of a sudden my body locked up on me. I then started shaking violently, what was wrong with me!?

-Jae what is wrong?- Raiden whispered. I was shaking, why was I this scared, I could barely move, why? Did I feel threatened by them, was I scared of them, no! I didn't feel any of that so WHY WAS I SCARED!

Wait…Is it I am afraid? But I am not afraid of them, I remembered back to that moment with Elizabeth, I tried everything, I fought to my best ability, but was still unable to save her, I wasn't strong enough to save her, and I had to watch her die. Then I remembered the time with my mother, I stood there and let that happen, I could have done something but I didn't, I watched her die right before my eyes. I now realize what is wrong, I am afraid of losing someone again. Every time I got put in this situation I either let someone else handle it or wasn't able to save the person I cared about…

NO! I would never let that happen again! I will never let someone close to me die if I can help it! It doesn't matter if I get beaten to a pulp, it doesn't matter if I get killed, the pain of losing someone is a thousand times worse! I won't stand around and watch someone else I care about die!

I WILL NOT! All of the sudden I felt something in my body, it wasn't bad it felt good, what was it?

-Jae!...You are!- When I looked at myself I saw I was glowing a bright white. I had a feeling I knew what this was and I just let it happen.

(Lucario POV)

"So in the end about that choice you made, let me truly ask you, was it worth it?" He then swung and I accepted my fate.

*SWOO-SLASH!*

But the blow never came. I had my eyes closed but when I opened them I saw the man fall to the ground and I saw someone's legs in front of me where I crouched at. When I looked up at who had saved my life, I couldn't believe it. It was a LUCARIO! He had grabbed Martin's sword and had cut the man down in a single swing. He looked exactly like me! I don't get it, why was a Lucario here?!

-Hey Lucario, looks like we made it just in time!- WAIT THAT IS JAE! His voice is definitely deeper but that is hi. His voice only got a bit deeper but it is noticeable. He had grabbed Martin's sword and sheath and the man had died from the swing.

-Jae! How did you?- I asked weakly.

-That doesn't matter now, I don't feel like focusing on the past, I would rather focus on the here and now!- He said angrily while looking at the three Pokémon that were still standing.

All of the sudden a Raichu with an eyepatch leaf came out, -Jae! This is amazing! You evolved!-

(Jae POV)  
Just then I heard another voice that seemed familiar, "WHAT!? WHERE DID THAT LUCARIO COME FROM? I THOUGHT THAT PIERS SAID THAT THERE WAS A LUCARIO AND A RIOLU!- That was Caden! He was responsible for this!?

"Beats me kid, but Piers' lack of information got him killed!" So Caden was with these guys? Why am I not surprised, I felt like answering their question. So I focused and gave it a shot.

'Well actually his information was correct! Just that he didn't expect me to evolve so soon!' Everyone got shocked I used telepathy and those two got really shocked about what I said.

"WAIT! You are the riolu!?" Screamed this Nifa girl.

'That is correct.' I stated.

-HOW DARE YOU KILL PIERS!- Screamed the Machamp.

-We will make you pay for that!- Screamed the Scrafty.

-Hello scraggy, seems like you evolved as well. Too bad it will be short-lived though- He seemed scared at that one.

-What do you mean?!- He said scared.

-Because you won't live long enough to enjoy it.- I stated. I then turned to Lucario. -Lucario listen Raiden and I will handle them, you go make sure Gareth and Griffon are alright and get Martin and Barry out of those handcuffs. Don't worry you have already done damage to them, it will be easy.- He gave me a nod and I got ready to fight.

-Alright so how do we go at this Jae?...Jae?- I wasn't answering I was looking dead at the people in front of us.

'All of you standing in front of me…..including you Caden! You put Riley through a lot of hell you know….Then you try to get his family killed…All of you, what you came here and tried to do, I will never forgive you for that...I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU PAY! AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!' As I started screaming aura started flaring out of me. Raiden had to hold him self in place to keep him from flying away. Lucario had shielded his eyes and I wasn't in control of the aura flying out.

-JAE! CONTROL YOURSELF!- I let it fly out for another moment and then I finally let it stop. I breathed heavily for a moment before I spoke again.

-Sorry, there was so much aura wasn't used to it, had to let it burn out, now I am in control!- I stated proudly.

-Alright, so where do we start?- Raiden asked again.

-Like so.- Before they could even think I was in front of Nifa and Caden with my back turned to them. They got shocked but they didn't get a chance to do anything because I elbowed both of them in the stomach. I then spun around grabbed them by their necks and slammed them into the ground. It knocked them both out. The three Pokémon turned around and noticed what I had done. The Honchcrow tried to take off but was electro-tackled by Raiden and then slashed with his tail.

-I got this one!- He yelled and I ran up to the other two with the sword and sheath ready.

-So what is this for Scrafty payback, revenge. You should know this won't end well!- Before he could speak the Machamp came at me and I dodged him and gave him a slash to the back. I re-sheathed the sword and I saw Scrafty behind me. I blocked his attack with the sword and saw that Machamp was trying to hit me with a haymaker. I jumped and before it could hit I used my back paws and sent force palms into his fist. Before I could do anything Scrafty kneed me in the face, then Machamp had punched me in the back. I rolled for a minute and I saw Scrafty running at me again, I got the sword ready. He got ready to block from the side but I wasn't doing that, I rammed the butt of the handle into his chin. Then I kicked him forward. As he went back I realized I was a Lucario and therefore faster. I ran as fast as I could and got behind him in less than a second. I then kicked him up. As I did that he started falling and I ran up in time to land a drop kick before he hit the ground. As he flew away I ran again and was behind him. I got ready. Before he got a chance to turn around and attack I unsheathed the blade and slashed through him. I was behind him and in a moment he fell over. It wasn't lethal but he was hurt bad.

Then the Machamp was attacking again. I tried to block but he grabbed me with all four arms and he threw me into the air. He then jumped and all I could was try to block his attack. Really didn't do me any good cause the momentum sent me straight into the ground.

*CRASH!*

-JAE!- Raiden screamed but had to go back to fighting that Honchcrow. The Honchcrow was flying around and trying to do swoop attacks. He couldn't land a hit. The Honchcrow kept trying to swoop and he landed a few hits on Raiden. Raiden then seemed to have idea. The Honchcrow tried to swoop down and strike again but he didn't notice Raiden having lightning charge in his paw. The Honchcrow swooped down and he slid under him. As he did Raiden grabbed the Honchcrow's talon and Raiden threw him over his head and slammed him into the ground. When he did lightning spewed everywhere. The Honchcrow had gotten knocked out.

The Machamp was waiting, he knew I was still awake. Well I would show him a good time. I jumped out of the smoke with the blade ready. I started swinging and he didn't have time to attack. I swung at his legs, arms and head. He dodged and tried to hit me but I kept dodging too. I then di something he didn't expect. He swung and when it hit I disappeared. He got shocked and then he screamed because I had slashed his back. Then I kept using my speed to go around him every time he turned so I could hit him. I thought I had him but he timed it and hit me. I tried to retaliate but he hit me again. I wasn't able to get out of this, he kept landing. He landed another and during that I sheathed the sword. He hit me again and I spun around from it. I then timed it and watched. His arm was coming toward me and in the last second.

*SLASH!*

Off came his arm. He started screaming and I turned the sword back-pawed and then I slashed him again. Then I turned my head the other direction to slash the other way. Then for the last blow I spun around and stabbed the blade into his stomach. I let the blade sit in him for a second then I grabbed the sword normally and ripped it out.

*RIIIIIPPP!*

Then he fell over. He was down. Lucario had handled that one other guy and had gotten Barry and Martin out of their handcuffs and made sure Gareth and Griffon were alright.

Martin walked over to me, "Jae? That is you isn't it?" He asked scared.

'Yep it is Martin, listen sorry I had to use this, but I am good with swords, here.' I handed him back his sword.

"Thanks Jae." He said.

I then turned to the Machamp, 'I will watch this guy, get those three handcuffed and make sure the other two Pokémon don't go anywhere.'

After about an hour we had gotten the police here and we started getting people in their places. We put Caden in a car but his Scrafty started freaking out.

-NO! WAIT PLEASE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOCK ME UP, JUST LET ME GO WITH HIM PLEASE!- He screamed.

I walked away for a second and walked over to them, 'Wait, that kid is only sixteen. He didn't hurt anyone. I know he has to go but let him take his Pokémon with him.' Martin gave them a nod and Cadengot shocked I had done this.

I walked up to the car where Scrafty and Caden were being held, 'I know you two think of me as an idiot or below you, well I am not. You had better be grateful I got them to let Scrafty stay with you.' I said with a glare.

"Thank you, for what it is worth I am sorry. Thank you." Caden said.

-Yeah, thanks.- Scrafty said.

'See you two later.' And I let them take them off, hopefully they will become better after this.

"ALRIGHT START TALKING!" Screamed Martin.

"Who are you working for?" Asked another officer.

"GOSH I HAVE TOLD YOU ALL I KNOW!" Screamed the Nifa girl. "As I said, I'm work for hire, I have no business with them other wise. All I know is the mission, not the reason behind it. The only one who did was the guy dead on the floor over there. The only other one who would know is the Machamp. Since that was his Pokémon he might know something." I took a look over at the Machamp and he was breathing heavily.

I started to walk over but I got stopped by Lucario and Gareth who of which was helping Griffon walk.

-Hey man loving the new look.- Said Gareth happily.

-You look amazing Jae!- Exclaimed Griffon.

-Hey guys, are you alright?- I asked.

-I will be fine just really sore right now.- Said Griffon.

-We will be fine don't worry.- Gareth added.

-Jae I can't believe it how did you evolve?- Lucario asked.

-I don't know, I saw you all hurt, and I guess the thought I was going to lose all of you pushed me over the edge to evolve.- I explained.

-I see, that makes sense, Riolus evolve through friendship, so I guess your friendship towards us led you to evolve.- I nodded to that an I heard the officers arguing on how they were going to question the Machamp.

-Let me go take care of this okay, I will talk to you all later.- I started walking over there and used telepathy to explain to them how this would go. I then walked up to the Machamp with another officer next to me so I could give him information.

-Listen here, I am not going to sugar coat this. You will tell us what we want, no other option.- I explained.

He coughed and started talking, -And if I refuse?-

Oh a smart guy okay, -I don't know, how many more arms you want to lose today?- He seemed scared at that one.

-Alright I will tell you, but before that…- Before I could stop him he quickly jumped at the officer standing next to me and grabbed his gun.

-Hey you realize I will take you down in a second, you have nowhere to run!- I screamed at him.

He had the gun pointed at us and he gave smirk, -Yeah I know!- And he aimed the gun at himself and pulled the trigger.

*P-TAFF!*

Everyone including myself got shocked to say the least. I guess he is one of those extremists, Jesus, why are there people like this. I told everyone through telepathy to back away and they did. First priority was to get that gun away. Picked it up and gave it back to the officer. I then ordered the rest of them to get body bags. This wasn't pretty.

After we cleaned up I spoke with Martin, 'So you gonna call back everyone?'

"Yeah I am. Are you gonna take my offer on joining?" He asked.

'Yes but I think we should let things calm down, also I have a little plan when everyone gets back.' I said through telepathy.

I made sure that Barry had Griffon and Gareth okay, -You two gonna be alright?-

-Please! We have been through way worse than this!- Griffon exclaimed.

-Yeah, the worst was when we had broken a bunch of bones, trust me this is nothing!- Gareth stated.

-Okay well you two stay safe okay, don't crash!- I suggested.

-With Barry driving you never know.- Said Griffon. We all got a laugh out of that one and they took off. Raiden said he had to get back as well and he said he would tell the others what happened. I told him bye and he was off. The rest of us went back inside and waited until Claire came home with Riley and Carol, and my plan went into action.

Me and Martin were both waiting in the living room when Claire, Riley and Carol came in. Carol spoke first.

"Hey Dad! Hey Lucario!" She looked around for a moment and spoke again. "Hey where is Jae?"

"Hey yeah where is Jae?" Riley asked. Then from the door in the room Lucario walked in. The looks on their faces were priceless. Claire was looking back and forth. Riley stunned and Carol looked confused.

"Wait two Lucario's, where did the second one come from?" Carol asked. She was so cute. I decided I would do this now.

So I walked up a little towards them and started, 'Hey there guys! I don't think I was ever to properly introduce myself, I am Jae! It is nice to meet you all!' I saw their faces go to shock except for Carol who was extremely happy.

"OH MY GOSH JAE!" She then ran up to me and gave me a hug which I returned. I was just a little taller than her so I finally didn't get crushed. "HOW DID YOU GET SO BIG! AND YOU CAN TALK NOW!"

'Well I evolved Carol. That is how I got bigger, and as an added bonus I can use telepathy to let you hear my thoughts.' I explained.

"Wait so I am hearing your thoughts?" She asked innocently.

'Yep exactly.' After our hug Riley came up.

"Wow this is incredible Jae! Maybe now you can help me more in school when it starts up." He said laughing.

'Yeah I could, I am smarter than you anyway.' I said plainly.

"OH YEAH! HOW SO!" He said shocked.

'Well maybe because without that extra credit I got you, you wouldn't have gotten a good grade on that sheet.' He seemed scared at that one.

"So that is what you sound like. Is it funny that is actually how I thought you sound like?" Claire stated.

'I guess so, I am glad I am finally able to speak with you all like this.' I stated through telepathy.

"We are all glad too Jae." Martin said, "Hey could you come with me for a minute Jae?" So I followed him up to his weapons room. He unlocked it and we walked inside.

'So what is this about?' I asked.

"I know I took your weapon before but that is because of what you did. But you have proven again you can save my family again and save even more people. Rules still stand as before, don't break them okay. Go on ahead and choose what you want." I gave him a nod and looked around. Since I was bigger I wanted a bigger weapon. I looked around and saw the one I wanted. It was a black Nodachi blade. It was almost as tall as me but it was perfect. I grabbed it and put the holster on and placed the blade where it is set for me to grab it with my right paw back-pawed.

'So? What do you think?' I asked Martin.

"I think it fits, plus it can help us distinguish you from Lucario better." I got a laugh out of that one.

'Come on let's go show everyone!' So we then headed back downstairs to join the rest, I think I had just started a new leg of my life by evolving.

(? POV)

"So that is your report?" The person on the line said.

"Yes. As I said from the report both Piers and Machamp are dead and it was the experiment that killed Piers. Machamp ended his own life to keep us secure." I said plainly.

"A heavy loss they both will be, so with all the information we have gathered it seems our experiment was a complete success. He worked perfectly and seems to have adjusted without many knowing." He said.

"So what should we do with him now?" I asked curious.

"Nothing. He has served his purpose, and for that he gets the reward of living his life in peace from us." He stated.

"But sir, what if he becomes a threat to your plan?!" I exclaimed.

He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking, "Then I will expect you to take care of that problem, I hope it would be no trouble?"

I chuckled for a moment, "None at all." And then I hung up. That Lucario better not try to get on our bad side, if he did well, I guess that makes my job easier.


	21. Chapter 21: New Abilities

(Lucario POV)

I had woken up one morning about a week after the last incident we all had to deal with and I noticed Jae was nowhere. I checked all the rooms in the house and the only place I hadn't checked yet was the training room. What do you know I found him. He seemed to have aura in his paws and when I came in he stopped.

-Oh hey Lucario, what's up?- He asked.

-Hey Jae, just looking for you, I couldn't find you anywhere, so what were you doing?- I asked.

-Oh nothing much, I would rather it be a surprise anyway. So if you could give me some time, I will call you when I have everything ready.- I gave him a nod and let him do what he needed. I went to go check on everyone else and found Martin.

'Hey Martin what are you up to?' I asked with telepathy.

"Oh hey Lucario, I was looking over the profiles of the people we captured. This guy was really a junkie looking for money. We all know who Caden is. Nifa was actually telling the  
truth, she is hired help. But the last guy, Piers, he is the most interesting."

'Oh and what is so special about him?' I asked.

"That is just it there is nothing. He had no criminal background, no crimes committed, nothing at all that would consider him to do this." He stated. Wait he wasn't a criminal.

'Wait you are telling me there is nothing bad, is he affiliated with a high-end company?!' I asked.

"No, he had his own private business, made bank. There was really no reason for him to do any of what he did." He explained.

'Then how the hell do we find who he was working for?' I asked curiously.

"Simple, we can't at the moment." Guess that was that.

Then all of a sudden I saw Carol from upstairs but she didn't notice me. "LUCARIO! WANT TO COME PLAY DOLL-HOUSE!" Nope, nope, nope, nope! I quickly ran into the training room where Jae was practicing with his new sword.

-Lucario what are yo- I then cut him off.

-Just be quiet! Don't let her find me!- I then hid behind the door and she walked in.

"Hey Jae! Have you seen Lucario, I want him to play dollhouse but I can't find him." Jae looked at me then turned again to Carol.

'Nope, sorry Carol haven't seen him' He said innocently through telepathy.

"Oh okay see ya." And she walked out. The door shut and Jae looked at me.

-You know you could just ask her to play something else?- He said smartly.

-I know I just don't want to right now.- I said. He gave me shrug and I left the room. Jae ran by me before I got a chance to ask and he came back but was carrying Martin's tablet. He then ran back into the training room without a word, just what was he doing?

After that I went outside and saw Claire working in her garden. I walked up to her and she noticed. "Oh hey Lucario, could you hold this for a sec?"

'Sure.' I replied. She then handed me this little pot and she went back to digging.

"Hey Lucario, you have known Jae and what he is like longer than all of us right?" She asked.

'Yes that is correct.' I answered.

"Well all of us have only really known him for a full week now, what is he like, what does he normally talk about, I mean I have talked to him but I just don't know what is the norm for what is usually said." She stated,

I thought for a moment before speaking, 'Well, he is very caring, he wants to make sure everyone around him is happy, but if you try to say something that upsets him he can get out of hand.'

"Yeah that makes sense, when Martin came home that day yelling at him Jae didn't take it well and I thought he was going to attack Martin." She brought up.

'Well that is another thing, even though he can bark and bite he will usually never bite the ones he cares about, even if they have made him extremely mad.' I stated through telepathy.

"Well what else?" She insisted.

'Well as you know he likes a lot of your type of things.' I stated.

"Our type of things?" She asked confused.

'Yeah you know he likes to do human things that you all normally do, like play video games.' I said such as.

"Oh yeah! I get you, I always wondered about that! It was very surprising to see a Pokémon act more human than others. Like how he is able to work the shower and use our bathrooms with no help at all." She stated.

'Yeah, you know there was this one time around when we first brought him here that he stayed up later than everyone and I woke up and found him. Get this he had Martin's tablet and was watching videos on it as well. Plus he had gotten a butter knife out of the drawer and used it to open a soda can and drink out of it as well.' I exclaimed.

"That clever little sneak! You know Riley was so mad at us because he thought we drank his soda that one time. I didn't even consider Jae was the one that did that!" She paused for a moment and I saw her expression turn grim, "Lucario, be honest with me." I looked at her confused and she continued, "Martin hasn't told me anything since the day those thugs attacked, did…. Did Jae kill someone again?" I didn't know how to answer this, she should ask Jae this question.

'I don't believe that is my place to tell you, if you want the truth than it will be Jae who will tell you it not me.' She got up and looked at me.

"You are right, I am sorry Lucario it is just, I can sometimes get scared about you and Jae. I have that fear that I could wake up one morning and find that one of you killed one of my children. I think I am more scared of Jae though, he lost it when that woman who died, I didn't think something that had given me one of the cutest smiles in the world could become a monster in a split-second. Lucario has Jae told you who that woman was, I know her being at the hospital was false, I called that nurse Delila and she said no one but herself visited, please tell me if he has." I didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't tell her, I promised I wouldn't.

'Yes he has.' I stated plainly.

"Can you tell me why he asked you to keep it from us?" She wanted to know so I let her.

'Because if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Again if Jae wants to tell you who she was then you will have to ask him. Another thing about Jae, he won't lie, he hates it.' I stated.

"Then I won't, thank you for being honest, if he wants to bring it up then it would be his business. But it isn't my place to ask so I will leave it as it is. Thanks for talking to me Lucario." I gave her a nod and went back inside.

Once I did Jae came out of the training room exhausted, -Lucario! Quick come here I have mastered what I was trying to do!-

-Alright lets see it!- I exclaimed. I followed him in the room and he stood in the middle of it.

-Alright watch this!- I saw aura forming in his paws. He let it sit there for a minute before he put his two paws together. Once he did he seemed to focus for a minute more and then.

*WOOSH!*

In his paws formed a Bone Rush Staff! I don't believe it! He actually learned Bone Rush!  
of the staff and sent his knee up, when it did it broke the staff in two and he held both of the parts backhanded. -Pretty freaking cool! Right Lucario?!-

-JAE! THIS IS AMAZING!- I screamed.

-Well get this! That isn't all I learned!- He let the staff dissipate and he held one arm over the other. I waited there for a moment before I saw it. A dark blackish purple colored energy started forming on his new claws on the top of his wrists. The energy got stronger until it fully enveloped his claws.

-Wanna guess whet this is Lucario?!- He asked.

-Is..! Is that Shadow Claw!- I exclaimed.

-You got that right! When I was using Martin's tablet I looked up a video on how to learn it. I knew from when I had played the fictional Pokémon games that I always taught my Lucarios I had how to use Shadow Claw. All I had to do was follow the instructions in the video and surprise! It worked.- It was amazing. He learned all of this in a day.

-Now this last one I have tried my hardest to learn. Thankfully the video I watched on it helped in so many ways. Best part is that it doesn't take anything for me to use this attack. Shadow claw does but thankfully Bone Rush doesn't. This one I was actually amazed I learned how to do.- I wondered what he was going to do but then I saw him flick his tail and it turned to steel.

-IRON TAIL!?- I exclaimed.

-Yep! Once I watched the video it turns out any steel type that has a tail can simply learn this move as a reflex. It is as simple as this, when I want to activate it I just make sure I first off want to activate it and then I give my tail a good flick. Best part is if I can time it I can swing my tail and during mid swing it will do the move!- He then let his tail turn back to it's normal wavy self.

-So do you think I can give you a real fight now?!- He asked.

I waited a moment before speaking, -You can try!-

(Jae POV)

Oh mister tough guy wants a challenge huh? -Well then let us do this!-

-I won't be holding back this time Jae!- He screamed.

-Did I say I want you to?- I asked. Our fight began, he started sending a bunch of small aura spheres and I kept dodging. I brought out my sword and charged at him, he wasn't used to the extra range and got caught off guard. He used his spikes to block them. I saw his paws turn bright white and he tried to send a Flash Cannon at me. Thankfully I backed away and I saw he tried to send a psychic attack at me. He fired and I used an Iron Tail to block it. I tried to go at him with my sword again but I added some flare to it. I activated my Shadow Claws along with slashing with my sword and he was not expecting that. He tried to dodge it all but he was hit within a second. I used multiple slashed with the sword and the claws and it stunned him. Before I could land another hit he sent a high charged Aura sphere into the ground beneath our feet. It caused smoke and I saw him charging a Flash Cannon. I made a Bone Rush staff and threw it over at him so that the Cannon got blocked. Then I saw a dark energy forming around him. Was he using a dark type move? That would be stupid. Then I saw the energy recede into him and he gave me a sinister smile. OH NO! That was Nasty Plot! Which means he just got a giant boost in power! I then saw him start charging something giant in his paws. Oh No! that was a Focus Blast. He threw it and thankfully I was able to get out-of-the-way, I still felt the force from where it hit though, that would have been bad. It caused a whole bunch of smoke to form. I took my chance. I made two Bone Rush staffs that I use back-pawed and ran toward him. He never saw it coming. I bashed him a bunch of times with them. Then I hit one over his head. Then went back with the other one under his chin. That hit sent him up. I leaped into the air and bashed both of the staffs right into his back. I landed on my feet while he fell with a thud.

-Okay! Okay! You win, I give. Man you are something else, who knew a human could fight this well.- He stated.

-Well I am not human anymore.- I announced.

-Yeah I guess not.- He said. I then sat down too because the fight tired me out. We both sat there just getting our breath back before Lucario spoke again.

-Hey Jae, thanks.- That was odd.

-For what? What did I do.- I asked humbly.

-Thanks for saving me, Martin, Barry, Gareth, and Griffon. Thanks for protecting my friends and family from those people. I never even got the chance to thank you for that and I am sorry.- He apologized.

-Lucario, you don't have to thank me. I did that because I wanted to do it, not because I got asked to. Besides I should thank you Lucario.- I stated.

-Thanking me *huff* for what?- He asked clueless.

-I should thank you for everything. You all took me in, I wouldn't have survived in the wild. I should thank Riley for saving me. I should thank Martin for trusting me. I should thank Claire for feeding me. I should thank Carol for helping me through my grief. And most of all I should thank you, you have been here for me through all of this, you taught me how to live like this, you have been there as a friend for me and even kept probably one of he biggest secrets in this world. Lucario, thanks for being my friend and having my back, and if the events from last week happened again I would have done the same thing over.- I stated proudly.

-If the events did occur again then I would make sure I would be the one saving you, I owe you that. You saved my life Jae, anyone who would do something like that is a true friend.

I will pay you back, I promise.- He stated.

-Hey don't sweat it, you aren't going to have to put your life on the line anytime soon, anyway I am starving, let us go get some food.- I stated.

-I think Claire has just come in with her fruits from the garden.- Lucario stated.

-Really? Well if she needs it.- I let my claws alight up with the shadow energy then. -I think I can help cut the fruit.-

We walked in to find Martin sitting in the kitchen with Claire cutting. 'Hey Claire what you doing?'

"Oh hey Jae! Just cutting some of the fruit, this stuff is good I promise." She stated.

'You don't have to promise anything, it is always good!' I exclaimed. 'Hey would you like some help cutting?' I then let my Claws light up.

"WHOA! When did you learn that Jae!?" Claire screamed.

'I have been practicing all day.' I said simply.

"Smart, learning a move to take on a weakness, what else have you learned Jae?" Martin asked.

'Besides that I have learned Bone Rush and Iron Tail, and I guess Metal Claw because well, the claws.' I stated through telepathy.

"Hmm that is good, now you have more options to defend yourself with. That will come in handy when you are signed up to join the police force." Martin stated.

'By the way how is that coming along?' I asked.

"Not so good, you might have to wait a while, we are dealing with rioters that think you are too dangerous to let join the force." Martin explained.

'Well take your time, I am not going anywhere any time soon.' That seemed fair, I did kill a man in public. But that doesn't matter, I will be able to do what I have wanted to do as a human very soon, I can't wait. Being a part of the police will be amazing.

*Ring* *Ring*

Martin picked up the phone after it started ringing, "Yes…This is he…..Um let me ask, RILEY!" He screamed.

Riley ran into the room as fast as he could, "Yes dad!?"

"Tomorrow would you and Jae want to go over and hang out at Darian's house?" That sounded awesome so I said my piece.

'I would be fine with it, what about you Riley?' I asked.

"Sure that is fine! Tell him we will be over there tomorrow." So Martin did and I was happy, haven't gotten to hang out with Flynt in a while, boy would this be a shock to him!


	22. Chapter 22 Blazing Revelation

So as stated me and Riley had headed out the next day to Darian and Flynt's house. Unlike last time where I rode on his back on his bike I no longer have to. See Being a Lucario not only gives me more strength but I am a lot faster. Plus I can go about Forty miles per hour without even breaking a sweat, but I stayed slower than Riley because I didn't know the way to Darian's house.

Riley called out to me, "Hey you sure you don't want to ride?! Are you not tired?!"

'God no! Trust me the speed I am going now is nothing, compared to my full speed this is slow, trust me I am fine and I enjoy this!' I stated through telepathy.

"Oh okay! Wait, what's a god?" OH NO! Crap they don't have my type of beliefs here, okay just act calm.

'Oh nothing, forget I said anything.' I said hiding my shock. He just shrugged and we continued. It took us about another five minutes until we got to Darian's and I told him a plan to keep it a surprise. He knocked on the door and in a minute it opened.

At the door was Darian and Flynt, "Hey man what's up, hey where is Jae, Flynt wanted to hang out with him." Flynt seemed worried to. So I just broke the ice and walked out from behind Riley.

Flynt spoke first, -Oh hey Lucario, I thought Jae was coming, guess he couldn't come.-

-Oh come on, can't even recognize a friend huh, that isn't even funny.- I said sarcastically. I saw his face go into one of pure shock. He could tell it was my voice, it may be deeper but it is still mine.

-JAE! What, how!?- He screamed.

"Flynt what is wrong?! Why are you screaming!?- I answered his questioned.

'Because he was shocked to know that I evolved!' I explained to Darian. I saw his face go into shock as well.

"What, within a week you evolved?!" I mean, it is surprising but, I could get Pokémon to evolve in a day in the games so. There is that.  
'Yep, I mean how long did it take for Flynt to evolve, it took me three months, and I heard Flynt was six months old.' I asked.

"Oh, it took him about two months to evolve the first time, then another two to reach his last form." He explained.

'My point exactly. Anyway Flynt what have you been up to?' I asked.

-Oh not much really, just been helping my Mom, stopping a fire, the usual.- He stated.

-Wait stopping a fire.- I said normally cause I didn't think the others needed to hear that.

-Don't ask.- He stated.

-So what has gone on?- I asked.

-Better than that man, how did you evolve!?- He screamed at me.

-Alright, what happened was is there were these people who were after Martin. Martin knew they were after him and he set up a trap. They sent me off to keep me away, I didn't know about the attack so, I would have stayed if I had known. Anyway they got Gareth and Griffon to help them as well. The plan apparently went off without a hitch until a Machamp they had attacked. They thought they won against him but another guy stunned Gareth and knocked Lucario down. I had just gotten there at that moment and the thought that Lucario was going to die I guess provoked me to evolve. I had killed the guy that tried to attack them. In the end we won with a little help from a Raichu I know.- I explained thoroughly.

-Wow that is incredible. But damn it! That means you will be even harder to fight, if you tied with me as a riolu I have no chance against you now.- He stated.

-Don't be so sure, I am a steel type now, I have a double disadvantage against you now.- I explained.

-Wait really?- He asked.

-Yep really, if anyone will have a hard time it will be me.- We both got a laugh out of that but I had another question.

-Hey I never got to meet your mom, can I meet her?- I asked.

-Sure come on.- So I left Darian and Riley to hang while I went with Flynt. We opened a door where there was another Blaziken who was handling flowers.

-Oh hey Flynt and oh! Hey Lucario I didn't know you were coming!- She stated happily.

-I am not Lucario, I am Jae, I am the Riolu.- I explained.

She took another look and her eyes widened. -Oh my! I am sorry I didn't even realize, you look exactly like him you know, well besides the sword.- I gave her a calm look and held out my paw.

-Let us try again, my name is Jae, it is a pleasure to meet you ma'am.- I stated proudly.

-So you are a respectful one huh? It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my name is Blaze.- She introduced while shaking my paw.  
-It is great to meet you, your son has been a good friend to me for the short time I have known him.- I explained.

-I hope he has, I have taught him well, so if he wasn't would have to re-teach him.- We got a good laugh out of that one. I then turned to Flynt who was behind me.

-So ma'am if you don't mind I would like to meet everyone else here as well, if you don't mind being a guide?- I asked kindly.

-Not at all it would be my pleasure!- She stated. We walked out of the room and noticed that Darian and Riley were playing a game. We left them alone and went into another room which looked like a bedroom and I saw an African American woman who was doing what looked to be painting.

"Oh hey there Flynt, Blaze and...Who is this you guys?" She asked kindly. Since they couldn't talk I decided to answer her question.

'I am Jae, I am Riley's Pokemon.- I stated,

"OH! You are the pokemon Darian said was coming over, it is good to meet you, my name is Mariana. I actually did not know that you could use telepathy." She stated.

'I couldn't until recently when I evolved.' I explained.

"Oh wow! I didn't hear about you evolving." She stated.

'Well we wanted it to be a surprise, hey what is that you are working on?' I asked.

"Oh this, this is my job, I make homemade unique art and I sell it to people online, I ship it and they send the money to my account." I took a look at the painting and it was a amazingly crafted picture of a flower vase with a white rose. It was gorgeous.

'Hey this is really good, Riley's sister Carol want's to become an artist when she grows up, do you think you could give her tips!?' I asked.

"I think I probably could but before that you probably want a snack after coming all the way here, I will go make us something." I nodded to her to tell her that would be okay but all of the sudden Flynt and Blaze started yelling at me. "What did they say?" Mariana asked.

'They said not to try and cook three different things at once.' I said confused. I saw her face go into one of innocent shock.

"Okay I won't! Promise!" She then sped off into the other room.

-She seems nice.- I stated innocently.- I then had some other questions. -Hey where is Darian's dad at?-

-Oh he is at his job, he doesn't get back until late.- Blaze stated to my left.

But I had one more question, I turned to Flynt who was to my right and I started speaking, -Hey Flynt where is your dad at?- I asked confused.

I saw Flynt's face go into sadness, -Jae he is..- I then noticed Flynt's face go into one of grim, but he wasn't looking at me, I turned around and saw that Blaze's face had gone into one of nothingness, no life, no emotion, nothing.

-NO! NO! Mom! Mom, please don't do this again please!- Flynt screamed while trying to shake her awake. I think I know what this is, I checked her aura and saw it went into a sickly black, oh no this wasn't good.

-Flynt! Back away!- He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I just spoke again, -Trust me.- He nodded his head and I got in front of Blaze and put my paws in front of me facing her. I placed both of them on her shoulder and I started using my aura to heal hers. It was a trick Lucario had told me about. Apparently when some people and Pokémon go through something traumatic they can go through Aura Poisoning. It is not lethal to anyone but it puts them into a no emotion state where they wont eat, drink, or do anything. It is kind of like Post-Traumatic stress disorder, but way more severe. I started using my aura to surround her and let it do it's magic. I used my Aura Vision to make sure I was doing this right and I saw that her Aura was going back to a strong blue color. I kept doing it for another minute as Flynt just watched. Then in a couple of more moments life came back into her eyes and she had recognition in them as well.

She took a look around and saw us before speaking, -Flynt, Jae? What happened?- Before I could reply Flynt ran up and hugged her as hard as he could.

-MOM! I am so glad your okay!- He had tears in his eyes and just kept hugging her tighter. I saw confusion on her face before she realized what happened.

-It happened again! Didn't it?- She asked scared.

-Yes it did, but Jae fixed it, he stopped it.- She looked at me after that and I felt responsible for this.

I started shaking my head at them, -I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't!- I pleaded with them.

She got up and walked over in front of me. I thought she was going to hurt me but she hugged me. -Jae that wasn't your fault.- She said. As we finished the hug she continued, -You didn't know that would happen, you did nothing wrong. Flynt I am going to go see how the others are doing okay.-

Flynt looked down with tears in his eyes, -But mom, you..-

She stroked his eyes with her talons, -Don't cry please, I am okay, there is no reason for you to cry I am okay.- She then turned to me, -Thank you Jae, you helped me out there, I am going to go and help Mariana make our snack okay.- With that she walked out of the room and in the direction of the kitchen.

That was bad that was no normal case of Aura poisoning. Lucario didn't tell me anyone could die from it but it apparently can last a really long time. If it wasn't for me she could of been like that for a while, and if that continues it could last for even longer, I had to fix this, but I couldn't do it alone.

-Flynt we need to talk. Now!- I said seriously. This was a bad case of it, we had to fix this now.

-What!? The hell do you mean?- He asked.

-Look here. I don't know if you know this but I said one word which involved your father and it sent her aura into getting poisoned. Your father is dead, isn't he?- I asked demanding. He just nodded his head sadly.

-Do you even realize what aura poisoning is?!- I asked seriously.

-NO! I don't!- He screamed.

-Well let me tell you, Aura Poisoning is when someone goes through something so traumatic that if it is ever brought up it sends them into a state where they wont move, feel or even do anything. Whatever happened was so traumatic that she got sent into a comatose like state. What happened to your father?- I demanded.

-That isn't your place to ask!- He stated.

-Actually it is! Wanna know why!? It is because if I wasn't here then she would have been in that state for a full week. Flynt me brining up your father caused her to go into that state, what happened to him?- I asked.

-That isn't your place to ask! You don't what it is like to go through something like that!- He screamed.

-Newsflash! I actually do! I woke up as a week old, wounded Riolu when I was human before, then I had to watch my mother be killed before my eyes! You want to know traumatic then go through what I have gone through!- I screamed at him. -I need to know this Flynt, it isn't just for my sake, if I can find something from what had happened then we can probably fix this with your mother, we can make sure her Aura is never poisoned again. You have to tell me.-

He stood there a moment before speaking, -No.- Okay I had enough. I grabbed him by the feathers around his neck and slammed him into the wall.

-You listen to me now! If we don't do this now then your mother will suffer through this every time your father gets brought up! Do you want that!?- I screamed. I saw tears form in his eyes and I said that, maybe I went too far.

-I d-don't want t-t-to live through it a-a-again!- He said bawling. I did go too hard on him.

-Listen, Flynt. If we do this, then we can fix his problem with your mother, and you will never have to live through this again, I promise.- He looked at m still crying but he wiped his eyes and looked at me determined.

-Okay, let's do this, where should I start!?- He asked.

-Start right before his… When he passed.- He gave me a look of concern before starting.

-Okay, my father was a Blaziken by the name of Cole. When I was born my mother told me he had screamed out "I can't believe it! I am a father now!" At a very young age my father always spent time with me, he would even pass up eating to spend time with me. Then when I could finally started making memories I got to actually see who he was. As a gift he gave me a necklace that got made of hardened charcoal that could survive any heat, even lava. It was in the shape of a blazing sun. I remember him giving me that necklace, it was one of the greatest memories I had from him. From that point on he always spent time with me, him and my mother. They would play outside with me, they would teach me how to fight and use moves. It was amazing! And I loved every second of it!- He said the last part with a big smile. But it quickly turned to sorrow. -But then….-

-  
(Cole POV, Five months ago)

Ah… This is the best. My son was over there enjoying his time playing with a Buttterfree that was flying around him. He was trying to jump up at him and tackle him. My son was a Torchic which is the first form in my line of evolution.

-It is so cute.- My mate Blaze said next to me.

"Don't worry you two I am getting this on camera!" Said Marianna enthusiastically.

I kept watching him play. It was a sight to see. I had waited a while to become a father. When my wife told me that she was pregnant I couldn't be happier. The rest of the family didn't know why we were so happy initially so we had to use pen and paper to tell them the good news. They got us everything for him. Toys, games, everything. The moment he hatched was the happiest moment of my life. He looked up at me with his adorable eyes and I screamed. It was the happiest moment in my entire life. I was a father, and a proud one at that! I kept watching as the two played together but it seemed a couple of other Butterfrees were flying away and it had to follow.

-Hey! Where are you going?- Flynt asked in his cute high-pitched voice.

Blaze had walked up to him and picked him up, -He probably had to go with his parents honey, don't worry you will probably see him again.-

-Really!?- He asked.

-Really, Really!- Blaze exclaimed. I was so happy, this month that I have had my son has probably been the best month of my life. To celebrate it I had even gotten him a necklace that had a piece of un-burnable charcoal in the shape of a blazing sun. It would never burn away and would even make the flames he creates stronger. I was watching as my mate walked back with our son in her arms when I noticed something. From the bushes in our back yard I saw two piercing red eyes looking through them. I wondered what that was but it noticed I saw it and ran off. What was that. I didn't know what that was but I had a bad feeling that it wasn't just staring at us for fun. One thing for sure if anything was after us, it would be me before anyone else.


	23. Chapter 23 Ashes of The Past

(Cole POV, Five months ago)

We had just entered the house where my mate had brought our son to his playroom. He had a whole bunch of toys and when she set him down he ran over to one of them.

-Dad! Come play with me!- He was holding a stuffed animal in his beak that was in the shape of a Tediursa. Which is pretty much a little brown bear with round ears. I gave him a warm smile.

-Sure son, which one do you want me to be?- I asked him.

He looked around the room before deciding. -You be the Groudon!- He screamed. So I picked up his little stuffed toy and we began the scene.

-Mr. Groudon sir, how are you able to make mountains move?- He said moving the puppet with his little wings.

I held my stuffed animal in my hands and began, -Well little Tediursa I am able to use shock waves I make with my strong big feet and I am able to make the mountains move with them.- I said while moving my puppet.

-But what did the mountains do to you? Why move them- He asked with the puppet.

-The mountains did nothing wrong, sometimes I need to move them to help the earth, or sometimes I don't even mean to move them.- I stated with the puppet.

-Hey dad stop for a minute, do you think I could move a mountain?- Flynt asked.

-Why would you want to do that son?- I asked curious.

-So I can show others I am big and strong, like Groudon!- He exclaimed. I looked over to the door and saw my mate and Mariana there. Mariana had the camera again and on both of heir faces sported a big smile.

-So strength doesn't just come from how big and tall you are.- I explained.

-It doesn't?- He questioned.

-Not at all, there are different types of strengths, strength of heart, strength of mind, and the one you pointed out strength of body.- I explained.

-Well if I don't have body strength then what do I have?- He asked.

-You have strength of hear. You are a kind and caring son, and I couldn't be happier, you don't have to be a giant Groudon to make me proud son.- He jumped into my arms and we both joined in a hug.

-Thanks dad!- He exclaimed.

-No problem son.- I said to him. Then I noticed Blaze walk over to us.

-Alright I know you both are enjoying playing but Flynt are you not hungry.- Before he could say no his tummy grumbled and he looked down embarrassed.

-Well that settles it, let us get you some food.- I picked Flynt up and we both walked into the kitchen where we had a specialized high chair just for him. I put him in it and we got him his usual. We had cut up fish that we would let him use ember on.

We put the food down in front of him. -Go on son you know what to do.- He gave me a nod and he blew a small fire-ball at it. It wasn't much but it was enough to cook the meat. He gave us a huge smile and started shouting "I did it!" over and over again. As he was digging in I went over to get my food.

-So when do you think he will evolve honey?- My mate asked me.

I gave her an unsure look, -I am not too sure, the rate he is going at it could just take another month or so.-

-Honey, I saw you look scared outside. What was that about?- I just shook my head at her.

-It was nothing, just my imagination. I thought I saw something there but I don't think it was real. It might just be the stress, being a parent you are always terrified of something happening but it is just paranoia.- I explained.

-Hey dad!- Flynt screamed at us.

-Yes son?- I said while looking over to him.

-What is that outside?- He asked. What did he mean by that?! I looked out the window and saw a Zebstrika charging toward he window. OH NO! It had busted through the window and was aiming for Flynt. I was about to do something but Blaze beat me to it. She jumped as fast as she could and kicked him right back out the window. He fell into the yard with a thud and was trying to get back up. Mariana had taken cover and had come out once the Zebstrika was out the window.

-What was that!? Who's Pokemon is that!? I will call the cops!- We nodded our heads at her. I had grabbed Flynt out of his chair and brought him back over to Mariana and Blaze.

-Dad! Who are they!? They tried to hurt me.- Flynt screamed.

-I know son, I won't let them.- All of the sudden a Leafeon jumped into the room and tried to attack us with it's tail. Didn't really work because it is a grass type and Blaze gave it a kick infused withfire and then threw it out the window and the getting up Zebstrika. The Zebstrika got sent to the ground again along with the Leafeon

-This is bad, whoever is after us they want our son Cole, listen you take him and run into the forest, make sure none of them get to him!- She screamed.

-But what about you two?!- I screamed.

-Trust me I will be fine, honey it's me, you should know better.- She stated.

-Okay you stay safe.- I said. I was about to head out the door but she stopped me.

-COLE!- I looked over to her concerned and she continued, -Don't you let Flynt or yourself die, you hear me. I would never forgive you for it.- I gave her a determined nod and ran out the back door with Flynt.

As I ran Flynt started speaking, -DAD! We left Mom! What about Mom!?- He screamed.

I looked down at him while running, -Don't worry son, your mother can take care of herself. She will make sure Mariana is okay and I will make sure you are okay.- He smiled but as I looked up I saw a giant maw coming at me. I slid under it to make sure neither I nor Flynt would get hurt. As I turned around I saw it was a Mawile. I wouldn't dare let it near my son. I looked behind me and I saw there was a female Meowstic charging a psychic attack. I dodged it and continued to run. I finally got my distance and put down Flynt for a second. I as going to teach them a lesson.

-Dad?- Flynt asked scared.

-Don't worry son, watch this.- I walked up a few steps and then started charging.

-YOU ALL ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!- As I said that on my back formed two flaming wings. They looked terrified right after they formed. I then literally flew at them and hit the Mawile with a Fire Kick. Then I flew at the Meowstic and carried it up into the air. I then started spinning as I flew down then let him go before I hit the ground.

*SLAM!*

She was down but that Mawile wasn't yet. As he tried to get up I flew towards him like a cyclone and kicked him square in the face. He was down too.

-YOU DID IT DAD!- I tuned around and saw Flynt running toward me happily. I looked behind him and immediately ran toward him. There were a bunch of needles flying toward him and I used my body as a shield to cover for him. -DAD! DAD ARE YOU OKAY!- He screamed. It was a Roserade, she got down off the tree she was at and landed on the ground.

-Simple, put your son in danger and you will take the blow. I can't believe how easy it is with you kind of people.- She stated.

-You will regret this!- I screamed.

-Well technically you have to live for us to regret it.- I turned around and saw that the Meowstic and the Mawile were up. Standing in between them was a man wearing a black overcoat.

"Good job tracking them guys. Was real simple when you have a screaming Torchic." The man said. This guy wanted my son, for what reason.

"Got it is so easy to see the confusion on your face, tell you what I will let you in on a little secret! Your son there has one of the best natures for a Torchic to have. I had a guy scan multiple Pokémon and your son is on the list of one that will go for a high price. What they do with him is their problem but for me, I need him to make bank, what do you say. How about you make this easy on me?" I got up from where I was and I burned off all the needles on my back and flared my wings back up. "Guess that is a no, okay have it your way, more pain for you I more fun for me!" He then pulled out a pokeball and let out the Pokémon inside. What came out of it was a Swampert. Giant ground and water type amphibian looking Pokémon that was not good for me in the slightest. But I didn't care, I wouldn't let them near my son. I then flew at the Swampert and kicked him as hard as I could before he could even think. Then I did and kicked up to his jaw that sent him staggering. As I did that I noticed the Roserade who had needles ready to throw. Before she could I quickly sent a kick in her direction that shot a wave of fire at her. It sent her back and I flew up before the Meowstic could shoot me with a psychic. I then swooped down, grabbed the meowstic by the neck and slammed it into a tree. I turned around and saw the Mawile running toward my son, I saw his face full of fear. I propelled myself off the tree and used a kick that held her as I flew and then I angled my leg to send her head digging through the ground. I took a look at the Swampert who had recovered and had charged at me with a Waterfall attack. It landed and it sent me up. But as I flew up I regained balance and flew straight down into a High Jump Kick that aimed right for his skull!

*CRACK!*

He fell with a thud and I thought it was over.

-DAAAAAAAD!- I heard Flynt scream. I turned around and saw the man holding him by the scruff of his neck. I was about to run at him but I forgot that the Swampert wasn't down completely. As I turned around I got grabbed by my face. He then swung me to the ground, ran as fast as he could and dragged me across the ground. It hurt, it hurt so bad. Once he got done he lifted me into the air and I had no more strength. He then punched me in the gut and sent me into a tree. I had no strength left and I was about to pass out. But one thing kept me going.

-DAD! DAD PLEASE! GET UP! GET UP!- I heard Flynt say.

*SMACK!*

"Quiet you brat! Unless you wanna be hit again!" I saw him crying his eyes out, I couldn't take it, with the last of my strength I ran as fast as I could past all the Pokémon and I kicked that man in the gut. He let go of Flynt and I grabbed him as he fell. I then took off running as fast as I could.

"STOP HIM!" I heard the man scream. I felt something hit me in my back but I ignored it and kept running. I had run for about ten minutes and stopped to catch my breath as I laid on a tree.

-Dad? Are you okay?- Flynt said sadly. Before I could answer I felt pain in my back. I reached back there and pulled out three poison needles. This wasn't good.

-No son, I don't think I am. I don't think I can fight anymore.- I said sadly.

My son gave me a determined look, -Then let me fight! I have strength of heart, I can do this!- He exclaimed.

I shook my head, -No son, you can't!-

-We can together! You promised mom we wouldn't die! So let us work together to make that happen.- He stated.

There was nothing else I could do, I only had one last option, -Son I need you to make a promise to me.-

-Uh sure, what is it?- He asked innocently.

-Take care of your mother for me.- I stated.

He looked at me confused, -What? Why dad, can't you take care of her?-

-Son, I love you, you know that right?- I said while tearing up.

-What yes of course dad! I love you too, why are you crying?!- He asked.

-No reason son, come on let's do this okay!- I exclaimed while wiping the tears off my eyes.

-OKAY!- He screamed and turned around. As he did I crouched behind him and karate chopped the back of his neck lightly. He fell down with a thud. I then picked him up and walked over to a nearby bush and laid him in it. As I looked at him I saw his necklace. It got made out of charcoal, so it might be necessary to what I am about to do. I took the necklace from around his neck and firmly grasped it in my right talon. I heard noises and voices coming from behind me, I held up my right talon to where my heart was and started letting fire flare up there. I kept letting it charge as I turned around and waited for them to show themselves. I had a feeling they were trying to surprise me so I provoked them.

-COME OUT COWARDS! FIGHT ME HEAD ON!- I waited for a moment and saw the Roserade, Meowstic, Mawile and the Swampert all come out. Following them was the man.

"Well you seem to have gotten my Pokemon's attention. You must really have a death wish." He stated.

-Yeah what did you think was going to happen bird-brain.- Stated the Swampert in a deep voice.

-You have all made a mistake coming here, this is where I end you.- I stated.

-Right, now where is the kid?- Asked the Roserade sarcastically. As they were speaking the flame near my chest started getting brighter.

-You won't find him. HE is far away from here, and you wont have a chance to find him anyway.- I stated.

-Yeah we see the flame on your chest, so what is that a strong fire type attack, you know that won't effect me.- The swampert stated.

-It isn't just some normal fire type attack jackass. This attack uses every bit of fire in my body as an attack. Some say it could be a form of explosion, the user dies in the attack but sends a blast that disintegrates everything in a half mile radius.- I explained. I saw all of their faces go into shock and horror.

-You wouldn't dare! Your son will get caught in the blast too!- The Swampert screamed.

-Actually this move effects all types except fire types, he will be fine, and I don't see any fire types among you!- I screamed.

-You… YOU ARE BLUFFING!- The Swampert screamed.

"What's wrong!? What is going on?!" The man screamed.

-You are all fools. I am going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!- As I said that ashes started flying by them and the man had to cover his eyes to keep them from burning. They knew they are screwed, their only hope was if I didn't launch this attack. They are dead.

I looked back to the bush in deep thought. I am sorry Blaze, it looks like I was only able to keep half of my promise. Flynt, please look after your mother for me, and live a good life. I felt the energy finally at it's max. I hesitated for a moment but it was too late to hesitate, I had to do this, for my wife, and for my son.

-AAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

*Z-Z-Z-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!*

(Flynt POV, Five months ago)  
What happened, I remember my dad telling me to get ready and me telling him that we couldn't die, whatever that meant and everything went black. Why did that happen. I opened my eyes and WOAH! Everything was gone, wasn't this a forest? All I saw was dirt and dust for a long while. I saw trees in the distance but in the area I was at it was dust and dirt. I then took a look around and….What was that?

Behind me was something red laying down on the ground. I squinted to completely see it and I saw it was my DAD! What was he doing, we had to fight those guys that are coming, why was he taking a nap.

I called out to him, -Dad! What are you doing get up!- He didn't move or respond. I guess he is asleep. I started walking toward him.

-Dad! Come on now you need to wake up!- No response, as I got closer I noticed he wasn't breathing. What…?

-Dad! C-come on dad, it isn't funny anymore!- I then ran up to him and I was finally next to him and started shaking him.

-DAD! DAD! WAKE UP! DAD!- I kept shaking him but he wouldn't move why wouldn't he move!

-DAD PLEASE! WHAT HAPPENED?! WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID! WAS I NOT STRONG ENOUGH! DAD WAKE UP!- I waited there for a moment and he still wouldn't breath or move or anything! No, no, no! He couldn't! He couldn't be dead! Was this what dead meant! Would he not wake up! NO! NO! HE HAS TO WAKE UP, HE HAS TO! Tears started forming in my eyes and I said one last thing.

-DDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!-

(Jae POV, Present.)

Flynt had tears formed in his eyes when he got to that part. He said he got knocked out and didn't know what happened, but when he woke up his father was dead. He had also said his necklace was gone. He said he realized what his father did, just he wishes it didn't have to happen.

-Flynt?- I asked.

-Yes?- He said with tears in his eyes.

-Can you take me to where it happened?- He looked at me scared for a moment but he nodded and we started walking. We went out the backdoor of his house and I followed him. He walked slowly. I don't think he wanted to get there, he wanted to get there as slow as possible. Then we entered an area that was all grass, nothing but long, tall grass.

-This is where it happened. I don't know why you wanted to come here though.- I ignored that and started sniffing around on all fours. He looked at me confused. Funny thing is not all Pokémon have a strong sense of smell, but since I am a canine one, mine was strong.

-HERE!- I screamed. He came over to see what I was doing and when he got there he saw that I was using my claws to dig into the dirt.

-What are you doing?- He asked. After a moment I finally finished digging and I pulled out what I was looking for, the look on his face could only be described unforgettable shock. I found his necklace, the one his father had given him.

-You did say it was un-burnable, and apparently strong enough to survive whatever your dad did.- I said and I tossed him the necklace. He took a look at it in his talons and he fell to his knees and started crying. To support him I just put my hand on his shoulder until he finished. Once he did he looked at me with a big smile while putting on his necklace.

-Thank you Jae! I thought this was gone for good, but you… Just thank you.- He said.

-It is what friends are for Flynt, got it memorized?- I asked. In turn he took his talon and pointed at his head. We then continued our way back to his house, once we did we searched around for Blaze and Mariana. We found them in the living room with Riley and Darian eating their snack.

Blaze spoke first, -Oh hey you two, where have you been, your snack has been waiting for you to eat it.-

Flynt walked up to her, -Mom! Look!- He screamed. He held out the necklace and when she took a look at it she got up quickly.

-WHAT!? Whe-Where did you find this!? I can't believe it, I thought your father's necklace was gone!- I saw Flynt's face go to one of happiness.

-Mom! You talked about dad without it happening!- She then realized and gave him a big smile.

-I can't believe it! I can talk about him without it happening, this is great!- She then hugged him. Mariana and Darian got up.

"Hey what do you have there?" Mariana asked.

Darian spoke next, "What happened, what did you find?" They finished their hug and Flynt held it out for them to see.

"OH MY!... How did you find it!? Ulrich said that was gone for good!" She asked.

"How did that survive!?" Asked Darian.

'I don't think he was able to tell you but that necklace Cole got got made out of an un-burnable coal. Even after what Cole pulled it still survived. It just I used my sense of smell to find it. It was easy to find since it had Flynt's, Blaze's, and Cole's scent on it.' I explained.

-You found this?- Blaze asked.

-Yes and it seemed it cured your Aura Poisoning as well.- She had tears in her eyes along with a giant smile on her. She ran up to me and hugged me tight.

-Thank you so much Jae! You have done me and Flynt a huge favor! There isn't any way I could repay you!- She stated.

-You don't have to repay me, seeing you at peace is enough for me.- We finished the hug and it seemed that everyone was in a good mood so we decided just to talk and hang out. During this Flynt had come up to me.

-Hey Jae? You got a second?- He asked as I was eating a lemon.

-Sure what's up?- I asked.

-Jae I wanted to thank you again. But I also wanted to discuss something with you.- He stated.

-What do you want to discuss?- I asked.

-You said you had family right? And when "you know what" happened you lost them. But then you said you found your mother, but she got taken as soon as you found her. Jae I couldn't save my father, you couldn't save your mother. Jae if your mother was here than that means your other family members could be too. Your family isn't gone, they just aren't here now, so don't lose hope, your family is alive, and somehow you will see them again. I can't see my dad, and you can't see your mother, but we still have our other family members, but don't you lose hope, even if you can't see your other family members now, all it means is they are not here now, they are still alive, and you will see them again, I don't know when but you will, got it memorized?- He asked.

-Yeah, got it memorized.- I said in thought. After a little while of hanging out it was late and so we decided it was time to leave. I shook Flynt's hand and gave Blaze and Mariana a hug. Mariana also gave Riley her number if Carol ever wanted help with drawing. While me and Riley were heading back I was deep in thought. What Flynt had said had gotten to me. If my mother was here it could also mean my father and Jon could be here as well. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice! Once we got back Lucario had come up to me.

-Hey Jae! Was it enjoyable there?- He asked.

-Yeah it was, I met Blaze too! Also I helped Flynt find something he lost.- I stated proudly.

-Sounds great!- He started to walk away but I stopped him.

-Hey Lucario?- I asked.

-Yeah what is it?- He asked.

-Remember that favor you said you owed me?- I questioned.

-Yeah what about it?- He asked confused.

-I think I am going to cash it in.- I stated seriously.


	24. Chapter 24 The Hunt

-Alright Lucario, you sure none of them will mind us doing this?- I asked concerned.

-Don't worry, I have gone off a bunch of times on my own, for weeks at a time even, they won't mind.- He pushed.

-Alright then, another question, will this guy we are going to truly be able to help us?- I asked again.

-Trust me Jae, if there is anyone I know that can find your brother it is him.- He explained. We were trying to find my brother. We headed out at night so we didn't alert the rest of the family. I made sure to carry my sword just in case anything happens. My dad can handle himself but I am worried about Jon, here is me hoping that nothing has happened. We kept moving through the town until we reached a small purple building with a crystal ball on the sign. So Lucario knows a Psychic, hopefully not a phony. We entered the small building where the décor was filled with all types of magic stuff and a whole ton of breakable objects.

-This way!- Lucario whispered to me. I followed him into a room where in the middle was sitting an Alakazam.

-Hello Lucario, Jae, what brings you here today.- She asked in a very wise voice.

-Shouldn't you already know that?- Asked Lucario.

She gave a light chuckle, -I though I would just be polite, now you there Jae.- She pointed toward me.

-Yes?- I asked.

-If you wan't to know if I am a real psychic then here you go, your full name is "Jae Shidel." You are eighteen years old, and you were not always the way you are now, you used to be a human and you wish to find your brother.- Before I could speak she continued, -And do not worry, nothing would come from me telling people who you are, your secret is safe with me. Now then I would be happy to help find your brother, come this way.- She then floated from where she sat and moved toward a crystal ball into the back of the room. She started letting pink energy flow into the ball and she turned to me.

-Let me see your paw for a moment.- She demanded. I obliged and I saw the pink energy surround me. She finished and she started speaking, -Even though I can see your memories I need to make sure I can single out the ones that involve your brother so I can find him.- She explained. I nodded and watched the crystal ball. I kept glowing and I waited for something to appear. Before long there was a spark and then an image finally pulled up.

-That is your brother.- She stated plainly. In the image there was a Luxio sitting next to a fire asleep. That was Jon? Lucario took a look at it too.

-Wait are you sure that is him?- He asked.

-Yes Lucario, if Jae could end up the way he is then so can his brother.- I looked at the ball with passion.

-Alright, how do we find out where exactly he is, or how can I track him down.- I looked at her seriously.

She gave me a nod, -Alright, all you have to do is place your paw on the orb, focus your aura on it, then lock on to your brothers aura, once you do that the only aura you will be able to rea until you find him, is his.- So I did what was told and held my paw on the orb. I kept focusing my aura until I felt it lock on to just his and I could see no other aura.

-Got it, thank you so much ma'am.- I stated.

-It was my pleasure.- She proclaimed. I saw Lucario do the same with the orb that I did.

He turned to me, -Always good to have a backup.- He stated. I nodded to him and we headed out after saying goodbye to the Alakazam.

But I was confused, -Hey Lucario what was her name?-

-She does not have one, and she insists that she does not want one, I do not know why, she says that is how she wants it.- I let that be that. I tried reading the aura of my brother and saw that it was very, very faint. Which means that it is really far away.

Lucario noticed it too, -Hmm… Seems that it is very far away, do you know of anywhere we could stay in that direction?- He asked. I took a look and saw that the direction my brother was the same direction where Ray lived, PERFECT! I informed Lucario and we continued on our way. It took us about a few hours to make it there from where we were in the town. It was late and we were both tired since it was late. We entered the town and thankfully there was no one awake really. I had informed Lucario about what they usually do when I come here and he gave me an explanation.

-I see, the reason they are intimidated by you is because of what you are. Me and you are not from the normal clans but the clans have very specific rules. First off they are not able to have a mate that is a different species. Some species are even banned from being with, all Lucarios and Riolus know the kinds. The Lucario race is also very strict, they use intimidation and fear to control others. They also have other rules in the clans that if you break them they will banish or execute you. Other Pokemon are usually intimidated or scared of us because of our ability to learn virtually every type of move. They also will not disrespect them because if they hear of disrespect or harm to our kind, it usually ends up with them being taken or killed.- He explained.

-That is sick! It is like a monarchy or what certain countries in my old world did.- I stated.

-Really? How so?- He questioned.

-There are countries in my world that have strict rules that if you don't follow can get you or others killed. One country states that you cannot have more than one child, if you do they will take it and kill it. Another country has a supreme ruler that if you don't follow every rule of his and praise him he will have you executed or imprisoned. It is sickening.- I explained.

-Wow that is…. You are right, it isn't right at all.- He agreed.

We finally made it to Ray's house where the makeshift light inside was still on. I knocked and we waited. Sharara had come to the door.

-Yes who is…- She stopped when she saw us. -Uh… Listen I didn't do anything…- She said while backing away.

-Sharara it is me Jae! Please stop it is okay!- I tried to calm her.

Thankfully it worked, -JAE! My I am so sorry, I had no idea you evolved. It is so good to see you!- I got down so she could hug me.

After the hug she continued, -OH! Wait here, I will go get Raiden and Ray!- She exclaimed. We waited out there for her to return, and… because we cant fit in the house. After a minute Ray jumped through the door and was looking down near our legs.

-Hey Jae what is….- He then looked up and saw us two. -Oh, hey there! Are you friends of Jae, where is he?- He questioned.

-Ray it is me, Jae!- I said chuckling. He took a second look at me and I saw his eyes light up. My voice was deeper but I guess he recognized it.

-JAE! HOW DID YOU GET SO BIG!?- He screamed.

-I evolved, you should be able to as well soon.- I explained.

-Wow! You actually evolved, hey could I try something?- He asked.

-Um. Sure what is….- Before I could finished he climbed me like a tree and was on my shoulder.

-WOW! THIS IS SO COOL!- He screamed.

-A little more warning next time you do that would be nice Ray.- I said.

-Okay! Who is he? He looks just like you.- He stated.

-I am Lucario young one. It is a pleasure to meet you.- He introduced.

-Oh hey it is nice to meet you! I am Ray!- He said cutely on my shoulder.

-Well it sure is good to see you two again after last time.- We turned our heads and saw Raiden had walked out the front door to us.

-Hey Raiden!- I greeted.

-Hey there Jae, now what is going on because last time you came here this late was when you got attacked. So who was it this time?- He asked.

-Oh it is nothing like that we just need a place to stay for the night.- I reassured.

-Oh well that is fine but I don't think you two could fit in here.- I took another look at the house, I forgot how small it really was.

-Well is there somewhere we could stay that is warm?- I asked.

-Well of course, the center of town has a fire pit, If you don't mind sleeping on the grass then it shouldn't be too much of a problem.- He suggested.

-Sounds great, thank you Raiden.- I thanked.

-OH! OH! Can I come to!? Please it will be like a sleepover!- He asked pretty much pleading.

-I don't have a problem with it if you don't Raiden.- I stated.

-Neither do I.- Lucario agreed.

-Okay fine, lead them there Ray.- Raiden agreed.

-Stay safe honey.- With that Sharara hugged Ray and gave him a kiss on the head.

-Okay! Bye mom! Bye dad! See ya later! Come on guys follow me!- So we did and we made it to this really big bonfire like thing. I think it was like a beacon or something. So we found our spots and we just sat for a while. Ray had fallen to sleep after an hour and me and Lucario were the only ones awake.

-Hey Lucario, why are you doing this?- I asked.

-What? Where did this come from?- He asked concerned.

-You have no involvement in any of this, he is my brother. I am going to find him and I am not going to leave him alone, not after what happened with my mother, I couldn't chance it. Then there is the thing that if we find my brother and Martin won't let him stay then I am going to leave. I can't leave him. So I will ask again why? What do you get out of this? Just because you said you owed me does not mean you have to help me at all. So why?- I asked seriously.

-Jae I am going to be honest with you, but when I am done I am going to ask you something and don't you DAMN well avoid it.- I got scared when he screamed but I nodded in understanding.

-Listen Jae, when I was born I entered this world with no one. When I hatched I had seen that there was no one around. Everything was burned down an I was all alone. I never had a family before. For most of my life since birth I had no one. I had to teach myself everything, how to survive, how to eat, what not to eat, what is dangerous, what is not, how to fix wounds, everything. I was like that for eleven years. I had met some people on the way but they either left me or….. Well you get the picture. Before that day that Martin found me I was alone, even though he was a companion he was not family. I don't even feel like anyone I really know is family. Cole, Gareth, Griffon. I knew them for a long time and didn't even consider them family, good friends but not family. But Jae, that day when I met you, it was different. Everyone else always looked up to me as some figure or someone who is unbelievably strong. That is how I met everyone else. But you, you took one look at me and you weren't intimidated, you weren't amazed. You just looked at me as if I was a friend, and that feeling continued, it continued to where that I actually feel like you are the closest thing to family I had ever had. Jae you have pretty much been a surrogate brother to me ever since we met, so if I can be there for the closest thing I have for a brother, than I am going to be there for him.-

I looked at him in shock and awe, he actually felt like I was a brother, -Wow Lucario, that actually means a lot you know. I didn't know I left that much of an impact on you, I never really think of myself as something special but, it means a lot. I think I can agree you are like a brother, just less arguing involved.- We both laughed at the joke I had made and after a minute he gave me as serious look.

-Now for my question, again don't avoid it, who is Elizabeth?!- He asked demandingly.

-What?...- I questioned.

-Listen I don't know if you know this but your aura is flaring as we speak, and it flared the time Griffon brought it up too. Now calm down and please just tell me, I won't say anything to disrespect her.- I hadn't noticed but I was shaking and aura was fuming off of me. I let myself calm down enough to where I could actually speak.

-Okay, if you are wondering this is the hardest thing I have gone through, I don't know what has made me suffer more, my mother or her. Elizabeth was…..She was the only person I had ever fallen in love with.- I explained.

-So she was your mate?- He asked.

-No that is not how it works with humans. I had known her since I was young. We had always spent time together, ever since we were children. At school you wouldn't really see us away from each other. You asking if she was my mate, that isn't how it works. Humans can take years to become what you call "mates". We don't do it that way, we also don't mature until after eighteen years.- I explained.

-With Lucarios and Riolus it really only takes a couple of months until maturity. I had heard about how humans grow but I didn't know it was that strict.- He said confused.

-It is, anyway we had known each other for years, we spent most of our lives together and it was wonderful. Then when I was sixteen I had finally stated that I liked her like that. And you know what she said she felt the same! I was so happy! We were actually going on a date which is pretty much where humans go out and spend quality time with the person they love. During it we had our first kiss, and she said I was the greatest guy she knew. Then…- I stopped I don't think I could continue.

-Then you changed, right?- He asked sadly.

I paused for a moment before I spoke, -Then I had to watch her die.- I said plainly. I looked at Lucario and saw his eyes had widened. He was in total shock of what I had said.

-I thought that after her death I wouldn't have to experience any more pain like that, at least for a while. But no, here I am two years later and I lost someone else I cared about. But I think I have moved on but, it will always hurt. Humans and probably Pokemon try to avoid pain as much as possible, but *heh* I guess I am the greatest example of that it will always catch up to everyone. It has caught up to me, it has caught up to you, it caught up to Flynt, and it will probably catchup to him as well.- I said looking at Ray. -But I wouldn't worry about him too much, he is strong and passionate, he will be fine.- I think somewhere there I had stopped talking to Lucario and was talking to myself instead.

-Jae.- I looked up to him with a smile.

-Lucario a door had closed for me, but now another one has opened for me, a fresh start here. I won't lose this life, and I will enjoy every bit of it. Enough regrets, I am going to keep moving, so don't you worry. This life is mine, and I won't let anyone ruin it.- I said confidently. I saw him give me a smile and give me a small nod.

-How about we get some sleep now?- I just nodded tiredly and we both laid down to get some sleep.

When I finally came to I was getting yelled at. -JAE! JAE! JAE! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!- I woke up and saw that the fire pit was put out and it was morning. Also there were a bunch of other Pokemon staring at me and Lucario.

-So Jae, didn't you tell me one time you hated being center of attention?- Lucario asked.

-Yeah I did, I wish it wasn't like that. HEY EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING!- They all looked at me like I had three heads, guess they didn't expect that.

-Sorry everyone but I got to go now, guess I will see you around!- I screamed to the watchers.

-Aww. You got to go?- Ray asked sadly.

-Don't worry, once me and Lucario get done with what we are doing we will stay with you here again.- I promised.  
He gave me an accepting nod and me and Lucario headed to the other exit since that was the direction where we last checked the aura of my brother. After we went through the exit Lucario turned to me.

-Okay so let us check the aura again and see where it-

*P-TAFF*

-WHAT WAS THAT!- I screamed.

-CHECK WHERE HIS AURA IS NOW!- Lucario screamed. I did and I saw that he was closer, still far but not if we hurry. I also saw he was running from someone else who was shooting at him!

-DAMNIT WE HAVE TO GO QUICK!- We both started running. I was watching it and Lucario was following me. We were running as fast as we both could to get to him, I was actually faster than Lucario was. He could still keep up though. Another shot had rang and while running I checked his aura and saw he was on the ground. He was trying to get up and was looking back at the person with the gun. I was almost there. I picked up speed to where Lucario actually couldn't keep up. What was this? Did I learn extreme speed? I was moving faster than I ever could. I was so fast I think my image was only seeable at certain moments I changed what leg I was running on. I was nearly there! OH NO! THE man just pointed the gun at him.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- I screamed and with that I was in front of the man and had as fast as lightning pulled my sword out it's sheath and slashed him! He was laying on the ground and he couldn't move for a moment. Then I looked behind me and saw the Luxio looking up at me. He looked absolutely confused. I turned around and gave him a giant smile.

-JON! I found you!- I screamed.

His eyes widen and I think it proved it was him. But it was proven even more with just one word. -Jae?-


	25. Chapter 25 A Flash From The Past

(Jon POV, March 12th)

Uh… What? Where was I? Everything was black, my eyes were open but I couldn't see anything. I tried to move but I felt cramped and stuck. WHAT THE HELL! I couldn't even move an inch and I couldn't see anything! Where was I at?! I didn't know where but I wanted out! NOW! I kept struggling and struggling and I finally felt like I could move a little more. But it wasn't enough! I was getting more and more pissed off by the second! All of the sudden a light flicked from what I was in. But the light sparked off my body, and I really wished what I just saw was a dream. When I saw my body I saw blue and black fur on my body. I thought I was just seeing things, so I just continued trying to get out, ask questions later! I kept pushing and I kept getting angrier, more sparks kept coming off my body. I finally made enough cracks in this thing and-

*CRACK!*

As the thing I got stuck in cracked I rolled out of it and on what felt like a wood flooring. I was getting my bearing and tried to stand up when I noticed a few things. First off I was not in my room anymore, second I noticed two giant lion looking things, and three my body was not mine any more. I was small, way smaller. My hands were now blue paws with yellow rings around them. I looked at my back legs and saw they were pure black paws. I moved my mouth around and noticed it was weird feeling. It felt longer than a normal mouth but smaller. Then I also felt I had a tail, I moved it for the first time to look at it and it was a black tail with a four-sided yellow star on it.

-What the…- I said very quietly. I noticed my voice was higher pitched. I was so confused. How could this have happened?

-YAAAAAAAY!- I heard one of the lions scream out in a very feminine tone. -YES, YES, YES, YES! He turned out amazing honey! I can't believe it! We are parents!- I heard her say. Wait parents? What were they talki…Then it hit me, I was a smaller version of them, I was their son! Wait… Yep definitely their son.

-This is incredible. I never thought the day would come that I became a father Ushio.- The male lion said.

-Neither did I Neil. I never thought I would become a mother.- Ushio stated truthfully.

-Ushio? Neil?- I said out loud. They both looked at me in shock.

-*GASP* HIS FIRST WORDS!- Ushio gasped audibly. She then continued, -But no honey to you it is mommy and daddy!- She exclaimed happily.

-Honey we have a problem.- I looked to my so-called new "father" and he looked shocked.

-What is it?- My new "mother" asked.

-What do we name him?- He asked. Her eyes went wide.

-Um… OH NO! Why didn't we think of this!? We were too excited and we didn't think of what his name should be!- Okay now was my chance for this!

-Jon!- I stated proudly.

They both looked at me in shock, -What was that?- Neil my "father" asked.

-My name, Jon!- I stated again.

-Jon… I LOVE IT! IT SUITS HIM PERFECTLY!- Ushio exclaimed loudly.

-Okay then Jon, that will be your name.- Neil said calmly.

I was a little confused about what exactly I should do. This all felt very strange. I was probably not going to fit in very well and there was no way it could tell them I was a human. Who knows what kind of trouble I could get in if I told them any of….Wait, where was my family! NO, NO, NO! How could this happen where were they!?

-Son are you okay?- I looked up at the lion in front of me and got scared of him, I really noticed just how big he was.

-Son what is troubling you, I won't know unless you tell me. Are you scared, hungry, hurt, please tell me!- Neil pleaded. I just realized that my family was gone, my mom, dad, and brother. Now I am this! I didn't know how to live as whatever this was! Why!? What did I do to deserve this!? I started getting so panic and scared I started shaking. I looked up for a moment and saw Ushio come over to me and lay down in front of me.

She started nuzzling me, -Shush, shush, shush, it is okay, it is okay, nothing is here, nothing will hurt you.- Nothing was trying to hurt me! I just want to know where my family was! I had to find them! I got out of her embrace and ran through the house. I looked for a way out and saw there was a window in this place. I started running toward it but all of a sudden One of the lions were in front of me.

-What is wrong? Please we need to know. You are our son we need to know- It was Neil in front of me.

I got fed up with this, -NO! You are not my father! And that Ushio in there is not my mother! NEITHER OF YOU ARE MY PARENTS!- I screamed.

I heard whimpering coming from behind me and I saw that Ushio was crying at the door way. The stormed out as fast as she could.

-Ushio wait! I am sure he didn't mean it!- He called while walking past me. I heard that she was wailing now. What did I just do? I saw Neil sit on the ground and lowered his head and ears. His tail also drooped to the ground.

-What did we do wrong?- He asked.

-What?...- I said confused.

-Not even a few minutes hatched and you already hate us, did we do something wrong? Did we scare you? What is it we did? We never have been parents and we didn't think we would get everything right but…- He was crying now, -How could we screw this up in no less than ten minutes!- He screamed the last part more to himself than me.

I didn't know what to say, I was their son right, I guess that is how this worked but, it felt odd calling someone else your parents. How could I even do that? But I just shattered a family that was so happy to see their son grow. What other choice did I have?

-Dad?- I asked sympathetically.

He turned around slowly with tears still in his eyes, -Yes, son?-

-I am sorry, I was just so terrified, when I got out I was having a bad dream, I thought I was still in it. I had other parents in that dream and, I confused them as my real ones.- He turned around and gave me a shocked look.

-I, I had no idea! I didn't know you could have dreams in there, I am so sorry son. I hope I didn't scare you too bad.- He stated.

-No, I just really scared my self there.- I said half-lying.

He then told me to follow him so we could check on Ushi- er I mean mom. We entered and saw she was still crying. I needed to speak first, it was the only way I could make her feel better.

-Mom.. I am sorry.- She looked up from where she was siting and I saw she still had tears streaming down her eyes.

-I just, when I was in there I had dreams that I had a differently family, and for so long I thought they were real. I am scared and confused and… I am sorry.- Her eyes opened even more and she turned to me completely.

-Really? Jon, I am sorry I didn't know that had happened.- She then got down and nuzzled me, -You don't even know how good it feels for you to call me mom!- She exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes as she nuzzled me. I decided what else could I do. I was so tiny, I wouldn't survive on my own, so I will do this, and who knows it may even be enjoyable.

-Come on honey, let's go show everyone!- Suggested Neil.

-Yes! Come on Jon!- She then lifted me up by my scruff and it felt extremely weird. Thankfully it didn't last long because she put me on my father' back.

-You okay up there?- He asked while turning his head. I just nodded as I held on. We walked out of the house and I saw that it was like a town or clan. There were others of these lions all walking around and talking, where the hell was I?

-This is where we live son, you see all the other Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray walking around, this is where we live son. This is our clan.- My mother explained. Wait I recognized those names! Those were names of Pokémon! Now I was even more flabbergasted. This makes no sense at all. How did I get here, what happened? How did this happen?

-Son you okay?- I saw my dad had looked back at me.

-Yeah I am fine. Just surprised is all.- I said.

-Well let us explain, this is our clan, we train here and raise our young which is what you are apart of, we will train you, give you food, and just enjoy our time with our amazing son!- Stated Neil as he rubbed his head against me.

-Well thanks, both of you!- I thanked.

-Come on how about you go meet some others!- My mother stated. We all walked over to this area where there was more Luxray watching a bunch of shinx. One of the two of the couple looked at us.

-OH MY GOSH! NEIL, USHIO! He hatched! It is so cute!- She stated.

-Thank you so much! Isn't he such a beautiful boy!- My mother stated proudly.

-Oh yes! You even got your wish for a boy!- The other female Luxray stated.

-Yep she sure did, we both actually wanted a boy you know!- Stated Neil.

-I can see that, how about you boy go play with our boy for a while.- Said the male Luxray.

-Good I idea Lucas!- My mother then picked me up by the scruff again. One thing I forgot to mention, even though I could move I still felt very weak and un-cordinated. She then gently put me down and I really didn't know what to do, what would I say?

-Go on Jon, it's okay, he wont hurt you.- I did as told and walked up to the one they told me to go to. I made it to him and I just sat there as he looked at me. He had that faced that asked "What you got something to say." Thankfully I did.

-Hello! I am Jon!- I stated.

-Oh.. Hi Jon, I am Shine.- He stated calmly.

-Hi Shine, so what are you doing?- I asked.

-Oh, um really just tossing a ball around, but it really isn't that fun with one Pokémon, HEY! You want to play? Oh and um, where did you come from?- He asked me.

Um what should I say here? -Um I just hatched. I am Neil and Ushio's son.- I stated calmly.

-Oh! Right I remember now, my mom and dad told me that they were having a kid, props to them!- He stated with a smile.

-So um you want to play with the ball?- I really had nothing better to do so I wanted to just get this off my mind.

-Sure! Here we go!- With that he jumped on it and used his tail to whack it upwards! OH MY GOD! How could he do that?! I wanted to try it so as it came down I swung my tail and actually hit it with the same amount of force as he was able to. That was amazing! I didn't know I was able to do that. We played like that for a while. But it seemed like it was getting late so my mom and dad said I had to go. They carried me on my mom's back this time and we arrived at the house. I was hungry and thankfully they had gotten some berries for me to eat. They were actually really good! But then my mom looked at me.

-We have a special surprise for you Jon!- My Mom stated.

-What is it?- I asked innocently. We entered a room and it is amazing! It got filled with real stuffed toys of different Pokémon and they had me a nice round bed that I could sleep in.

-You have to go to sleep but this is your new room son, we got a local Leavany to weave us some stuffed animals for you, do you like it?- My father asked.

-Yeah! Do you?!- My mother asked happily.

I gave them both a warm smile. -Yeah I love it and….. I love you mom, dad.- I said softly.

They both came up and nuzzled me. -We love you son!- They said in unison. So I gave them a nod and they told me I needed my sleep. So I obliged and they left the room as I laid them and they blew out the homemade candles in the room. I guess this is how I would live for now, and if I had to live like this I would enjoy it.


	26. Chapter 26 Family

(Jon POV, month later.)

This past month has been something I can tell you. Spending time with this family had been rather nice. They taught me tons, they got me food, and just straight up cared for me, well I was their son, it was what they were going to do, but I still thanked them for it. They pretty much taught me everything, how to hunt and how to use my lightning abilities. At first I could only use a few because I was young. Then there was this tournament thing that we had. All of the children had to do it. Easily enough I pretty much toyed with everyone. Since I was stronger in mind I could plan out and see what they were going to do. Some were even so young they got distracted or could barely stand or think. I usually didn't do much in those fights, I wasn't going to hurt a kid. During one of the fights there was this obviously older shinx against this very young one. In one hit he attacked it full force and it started crying. It allows no one to intervene in these fights but after the older one went in for anther hit I jumped in and tackled him away. Thankfully with my justification he got disqualified and the young one was one of the winners with me. He told me thank you but could barely say it, it was adorable.

But about after a month or so I actually evolved. I had not expected to evolve that early but an event triggered me to. Me and my dad were out on a practice hunt. During it a ursuring had attacked us. He told me to run and I did but I saw that there was no way he was going to win. I knew I couldn't do much but I would do what I could to help him. He had done so much for me so I had to try. When I ran up to attack a light surrounded me and when I hit I noticed I was bigger and I had more force into my attack. My parents were so proud of me. It was surprising to them that I evolved so fast but I had three stages so it made sense why I evolved now. But then there is this. After a Shinx evolves it is time for them to leave the pack and try to make your own. That was this day.

I was standing at the gate with my mom and dad and my mom was in tears.

-It felt like just yesterday that you hatched. I wish I could spend more time with you.- My mom said while nuzzling me.

-Mom I am not just going to leave you, I will be back again. I know where this place is and I will visit.- I stated.

-You better or I will just have to hunt you down.- My dad said.

-Like in hide and seek, yeah I won't want that. I love you both.- I stated.

-We love you!- They said in unison as they nuzzled me. After our hug I headed off. Really I didn't know what to do. I just kept walking and running around, finding food, swimming, climbing and all sorts of things. Really I had no idea what I was doing, maybe I was just having fun, or maybe I just needed to do something to take my mind off my loneliness. I had met friends, but for most of the time I was on my own.

But then one day I was doing my normal thing, which was just traveling and enjoying myself. When I heard a scream in the forest. It sounded like a man. I ran towards it and when I got there I saw he was being attacked by a Beedrill.

"YOU UGLY BUG, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH ME!" With that he fired his gung at it. But I was paying attention to something else, I knew that voice!

-DAD!- It was my dad! My real dad! He was six-foot tall with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black coat that was open and I saw he had a gun holster beneath the jacket. My father's real name was George Shidel. With him in danger I charged my body up with lightning and rammed the Beedrill. With that it was out cold.

I turned to my dad and his face showed shock. I guess he couldn't understand why a Luxio had saved him, boy was I wrong.

"Dad? What did you mean by that?" He understood me!? What, how, when, why? Wait! WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS!?

-DAD!- With that I tackled him and hugged him the best my body could, -I can't believe it! You are here! You are actually here! I thought I was alone!- I screamed with tears in my eyes.

My dad's eyes went wide when he realized, "JON!?"

-Yes dad!- I screamed.

I let I'm get up and he holstered his gun. Once he did that he had some questions, "Jon? How did this, how are you like that?" He questioned.

I looked down sadly, -I don't know, I actually woke up as a smaller lion in an egg. I don't know how.-

"Wait an egg? But you are a mammal." He said confused.

-Don't question it! I am just glad I am here with you!- I stated proudly.

"Wait Jon! If you are this how can I understand you? I can't understand any of these other creatures!" He questioned.

-Maybe because it is because we are related?- I asked.

"Maybe, I really don't know, where did you come from?" He asked.

-I really have just been living in this forest for about a week now.- I explained.

"Well lucky me." He waited for a moment before giving me a big hug and crying. "I am so glad to have you back."

-I am too.- I said while hugging him best I could. Once we finished he stood up.

"Jon listen, if I was here in the forest you showed up in then maybe your mother and your brother ended up here too. If they are like you then we would be able to understand them. If not then we can still find him. There is a town I bought this gun and gun license from. Thankfully I had my wallet on me when I came here. I woke up in the forest right beside the town. They might be in the town or somewhere near it." He stated.

-Dad I am a Pokémon, if we go there I could get caught.- I stated surprised he would even suggest that.

"Not necessarily." My Dad said. As we went to the town he explained they have this machine you register a Pokémon's paw or hand print. It sounded different than usual and he said it is in the hospitals for Pokemon. It was night when we got there and we waited there for a minute before finally getting a person to help us.

"Hello there welcome to the Pokémon center, my name is Delila, how may I help you?" The nurse said.

My dad spoke, "Yes hello, I would like to sign up my s- I mean Pokémon as mine.- He said.

"Aw that is sweet, you think of him as your son, certainly, this way." She showed the way.

We walked up to this machine and it was confusing for my dad, "So um how does this work?" He asked.

"It is simple, someone had a month old Pokémon I had looked after do this with ease. Just have the Pokémon place it's paw on that then fill out the information on your screen." So me and my dad did what we got told and that was it, we are done.

"You know it is late, you both could stay here for the night, we have free rooms and food." We both liked the sound of that and we obliged. The room had two large beds and a t.v. This was paradise. This place was awesome.

"So Jon where do you think we should look first?" My dad questioned.

I thought for a moment before answering, -I think we should look through the town first, it might be our best bet, if they are not here then we will move on to the forest to search around again.-

"Yeah I think that might be our best option as well Jon." My dad agreed. "Now how about you say we get some shut-eye so we have the energy to that."

-It won't just take us a day to search the town you know?- I asked.

"Yeah I know, maybe a month or so, but we will do this, we can do this." He stated.

-Yeah… We can.- I said. I don't know why but I have a bad sense of dread. With that I went to sleep. The next morning went as follows. We check parts of the town we thought my mother could be in. But we couldn't find anything. We did this for about a month. We found no traces of them. We searched night and day for them, we even tried the police but they were no help. We talked to the police but they knew no one in their books by their names, names of Pokémon but no human names or last names that helped. My dad and I did get to spend time with each other though. We hung out, talked and just spent time. Thankfully he knew not to buy me Pokémon food and actually let me eat in restaurants. Which I can say is hard with no fingers, but I got through it. After a month or so we decided that is was enough. We were almost out of money and the only way we would get food was if we hunt. I told dad to keep his ammo on him and not waste it because we might need it for if someone or something attacks us. I was back at the Pokémon center and my dad had gone out for one more search before we left for the forest. When he came back he looked distraught. I wanted to know so I asked.

-Hey dad you okay.- He seemed out of it, he finally spoke after a minute.

"Um, yeah I am fine." He stated. Maybe he was just tired.

-Come on! Lets go search the forest for Jae and Mom!- I screamed. That made his eyes wide but he let the look go and he nodded at me.

We had searched the forest for a while, there was a bunch of Pokémon I could hunt thankfully so it kept us fed. But my dad seemed off, he wasn't as cheery anymore and he didn't want to do as much as he used to. Maybe us taking this long has worn him out. I really don't know but we kept going and we still talked and enjoyed each others company. I had talked to many Pokémon and asked hem to speak to check if my dad understood any or if any of them were my mom or brother. We had spent about another month in the forest and my dad didn't have to use a single bullet, thanks to yours truly. Then there was this one night that we had a fire going and were just talking. After a minute my dad brought up a peculiar subject.

"Hey son?" My Dad started.

-Yeah what is it? *nom*!- I said while munching on the Magikarp I caught.

"You love me, your mom and your brother right?" Well that was a stupid question.

-Yes! You should know that answer!- I screamed.

"Well, if you had a choice, and making that choice was the only way to get your whole family back together, and I mean completely together, would you do it?" That was a weird question. "And I mean anything Jon!" He said seriously.

I had thought for a minute before answering, -If I had the choice dad I would pretty much do anything so our whole family could stay together, I mean that is why we are out here, so the answer is yes dad, I would do anything!-

He looked down with a shameful smile, "Yeah I feel the same." He said quietly.

-Dad are you okay?- I asked.

"Yeah, guess I am just tired, how about we go to sleep okay. We will wake up in the morning and get our barring's." He stated.

-Yeah that sounds great.- With that I took one last look at my father before falling asleep. I had a feeling, a really good feeling that we would find them tomorrow, I don't know why it is but I just feel it! I know we will find them tomorrow! We will!

(George POV)

I looked down at my son who had just fallen asleep with remorse. I needed a walk. I got up from the fire and I just walked. What was I going to do, after what I had seen there was no way things could go back to normal. I clicked my holster open and brought out my gun. I laid against the tree just looking at the gun. I really had no other choice, this truly was my only option to keep my family.

"I am sorry Jon."

*Click*


	27. Chapter 27 Right And Wrong

(Jon POV, Present, morning)

I woke up with a stir, I had a great sleep. I woke up refreshed and relaxed and I still had that good feeling I would find my family today. I had taken a look at the fire and saw that it had run it's course. I took a look around and saw my dad was nowhere to be found, maybe he was hunting or got hungry and went to find something.

Right now I was thirsty though. I got up from where I was and stretched my body until I felt ready to move. Once able I finally walked toward the river that we had camped close to. The water in it was refreshing, gave me the energy I needed to move.

After the drink I felt really hungry so I decided to use the river to feed me. I jumped into the water and fished until I caught a magikarp. Thankfully since I was an animal eating it raw was okay to eat and actually tasted pretty good. But I found out giving it a shock cooked it just right so I used a thunder fang to give me that perfect cook. I still liked it raw but I always loved cooked fish, no difference here. Once I finished my little meal I decided it was time to head back to the camp. When I got there I noticed my dad still wasn't back.

Where did he go? Did he get lost? I decided I would wait a couple of minutes before I went searching, just to see if he was taking his time. I waited a few minutes until I finally heard something. I turned around to greet my dad.

-Hey dad! Where were…- When I turned around it was a man in a hoodie pointing a handgun at me. Without even thinking I jumped from where I was sitting as I felt the bullet fly by my ear. After that the man tried to shoot at me again but I was too fast. I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could to try to get away. I kept running but this guy was actually able to keep up, who the hell was he?!

*P-TAFF!*

With that shot I felt my leg give out and I fell with a thud. I couldn't get back up! No, no, no, no! I turned my head around and saw the guy walking slowly toward me. He stopped a few feet away and just stared at me. He then held his handgun up and gave it a good look. Was he toying with me?! He then held the gun down while I saw his head shift down. He looked up a little to where I could only see part of his face.

He then aimed the handgun right at my head, "I am sorry."

*SLASH!*

Before he could pull the trigger he got sent to the ground with a thud. I had looked up and saw who it was that had just saved me. It was a Lucario! He was holding a sword back-pawed and had just slashed the man with it. That was my brother's favorite Pokémon! What was it doing here?!

He turned his head to look at me and gave me a wide smile, -JON! I FOUND YOU!- I screamed happily.

Wait that voice it couldn't be! I saw his face get scared for a second like he was expecting me to say something, so I did. -Jae?-

(Jae POV)

It was him! I couldn't believe it! I actually found one of my family members and made it in time! I got down and gave him a hug, even though he is a punk I couldn't be happier to see him! After the hug he gave a confused look.

-Jae how did you find me?- My brother asked.

-I used aura tracking to find you Jon, thankfully I got here in time before you got really hurt, can you stand?- I asked scared.

He tried and he shook his head to tell me he couldn't.

I had bigger problems though, that guy was still alive and he was getting up. I turned around blocking Jon with my body and got my sword ready.

'Alright asshole! You do anything I don't like then it is over for you!' I screamed through telepathy.

"I actually didn't expect you to show up, but I guess that just makes what I am trying to do easier." The man with the familiar voice lifted himself up and when he did his hood fell off. What the…..

'Dad! What? Do you even realize who you were just shooting at!?' I screamed through telepathy.

"Yes Jae, I know that is Jon." He said plainly.

It was our dad! I looked at him with a look of shock, I then took a look at Jon who had the same expression as me. -Dad? What the hell?!- My brother screamed.

My dad just looked down at the ground. "I am sorry Jon…"

Wait a minute! -You can understand us!?- I asked.

He looked up at me, "Yes I can."

Well then that just means I can scream louder, -WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST TRIED TO DO!? YOU NEARLY JUST KILLED JON! MY OWN BROTHER! YOUR OWN SON! WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD YOU EVER TRY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? YOU NOT ONLY SHOT HIM ONCE BUT YOU TRIED TO SHOOT HIM AGAIN! SO YOU ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION! WHY IN THE F*** WOULD YOU TRY TO DO THIS!?- I screamed at him. I was beyond pissed. I just found my brother and my father and one of them was trying to kill the other, and it wasn't like he didn't know! He knew who this was and tried to kill him! Why would he?!

He looked down sadly for a moment clenching the gun in his hand, "Your mother is dead son." He said plainly.

With me shoocked that he knew I looked back at Jon who had a looked like he had just seen the devil himself. -What?- He said slowly.

I gave my dad a grim look, -Yes I know she is.-

My brother then looked towards me, -You knew?- He said slowly again.

"Wait you know!? How the hell do you know!?" He asked.

-I was there.- I said plainly.

I saw his face go into realization, "You were the blue dog! The blue dog who killed the man who took her from us!" I saw him go into a small smile, "I am at least glad it was one of our family who killed him." I was sick of his damn rambling!

-Dad! What the hell were you trying to do?- I asked in a sinister tone.

He waited a minute before he finally spoke to me. He gave me a look the grim reaper would give.

"I am going to kill you, then Jon, then I will kill myself, then all of us will be a family with your mother."

None of us moved after he said that. Me and Jon were frozen where we were, was he serious? I took a look at Jon and he had the same wide-eyed look that I probably have.

"I can't take that she is gone, when I found Jon I was so happy, it gave me hope I could find you and your mother. We spent months searching, and I never lost hope until… I saw the video. Of that idiot, that F***ER! Who took her away from us! I lost hope, I lied to Jon for a month so he wouldn't have to know, but then I got sick of it, I can't take that she is gone, I can't take that we will never see her again. So…" With that he lifted his hand towards us. "Come on guys, lets all go together, we can all be a family again. We will never be separated this way." I looked at him then back at Jon, he had tears in his eyes and his aura showed confusion and worry, and my father, I checked his emotions, he wasn't under any mind control, no one plotting, no one controlling him to do this, every word out of his mouth was the truth, and everything he has planned to do, he meant it. What should I do, what could I do!?

All of the sudden Lucario jumped in beside us, -Damn! You are fast, guess you learned extreme speed.- He looked down at Jon. -This him?- He asked.

-Yeah it is, he can't walk, he will need you to carry him. Think you can do that?-

-Sure.- He stated, -Who is that?- He questioned looking at my father.

-No one, just some hunter trying to make bank. Leave him to me.- I stated.

-What? Jae!- My brother questioned.

-Go with him Jon, leave him to me.- I said not looking at him.

I saw Lucario pick him up and start to run off. My dad wasn't having it though.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YO-" He got cut off as I blocked his path. I stood there with my arms outstretched.

"JAE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? NOW IT WILL TAKE FOREVER TO FIND HIM AGAIN!" He screamed at me.

I took a look at the ground as I let my arms fall. I only had one option here, -I am doing the only thing I can.-

*Shiiiiiiink!*

I had unsheathed my sword and pointed it at him. He gave me devilish smile, "Oh really? You think you can? I remember when you were young and you threatened me with a knife because I was yelling at your mother. WELL JAE! TELL ME, DO YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO KILL YOUR OWN FATHER!?- He screamed sarcastically.

I'd had enough of this, -You damn well ask me of that!? Here you are trying to kill your own children! Yet you ask me if I have the balls to kill my father!...To answer your question, no I don't have the balls to kill my own father, I never could.- He gave me a cheeky smile, -But what does that matter, besides, I am not killing my father.- His eyes widened like dinner plates when I said that.

-I will kill an old man, an old man who has lost his mind and is now trying to kill his own children, and my own brother.-

-We are your children! But you are not our father! No father would ever want to do this to their own children, I know of good fathers who would never do such a thing, I can vouch for that!-

-AND IF YOU DAMN WELL THINK I WILL LET ANYONE I CARE ABOUT DIE AGAIN YOU ARE WRONG! IF ANYONE I CARE ABOUT IS THREATENED I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO PROTECT THEM!-

I had tears coming from my eyes now, -Even….. Even if it means killing you!- I said with fresh tears streaming down my face.

He looked down at the ground and didn't move. I waited until he finally lifted his head and he had a glare.

"Prove it."

*CLICK!*

-  
(Lucario POV)

I had finally stopped after I thought we were at a safe distance away from the fight. I laid Jon on the ground and introduced myself to him.

-Hey there, I know you don't know be but I am Lucario, I have been a friend of Jae's for a while now. Don't worry I know you were a human.- It seems like he was thinking but he finally looked up and spoke to me.

-Really?- He asked shocked.

-Yeah, I wouldn't worry about your brother too much, he is kind of badass, just being honest. Don't you worry, he won't lose to whoever the hell that was.- I stated with a smile.

He looked down again, -That wasn't just somebody, that was our father.- I gave him a shocked look, that was their father!? But why would he shoot his son, even if he couldn't understand Jon, Jae talked to him, why would he?

-I have hardly ever seen that look in my brother's eye before, there was only one other time that I had seen him with that look, it was when his girlfriend died.-

-Elizabeth?- I questioned.

-Yes, but there was a difference this time, unlike where before where he didn't want to do anything, he lied to you and told you he would handle our father.- Wait Jae?

-Is he planning to?...- I couldn't finish it seemed so horrible.

-I don't know what my brother will choose, but if what you said is true then…..No matter what, my father would not win against him.-


	28. Chapter 28 Wish to Not be Real

(Dad I am sorry, I let you down.)

He came running at me gun in hand. He fired off two bullets and I used my iron tail to block them. He tried to fire off a third but I pushed his gung back with my sword and bullet barely missed me. I then took the opportunity and was able to land a slash on him.

(I can't help but feel I am responsible for this.)

I tried to go for more of them but he had aimed his gun at me. I jumped up while I held the hand that still had his gun in it. I jumped over and behind him so that I could bring him to the ground. Once I did I tried to go for a non-lethal stab but he had the gun pointed right at me, I had to jump away.

(I can only feel as if somewhere down the road I asked for this. I had daydreamed about how cool it was being a Lucario, maybe that would have been fun. But then I see where I am now and only look around at the things that happened because of it. If my one little wish caused this or even had the slightest effect on what is happening, then I can say I wish it wasn't real. You all had dreams, all of you had something special you wanted in life, but now with this there is no way you can have those dreams. Because of this mom has died, I didn't even try to help her, the best I could do was avenge her. That led to Martin dealing with all the bull-shit he got put through by the media. That let the people who I had made friends here with suffer by watching me suffer. Every action causes a consequence. Even a thought can provoke it. I think because of me that all of this has happened. I am not the one suffering, I let you down, I let everyone down. How much do I wish I could take it back, fix my mistakes, I can't. It is not possible. Now it is my turn to pay the price, I have to accept the burden of doing this to everyone, it is my fault you are like this now, so it is my job to protect my brother, my friends, and the father I used to know.)

After I jumped away he got back on his feet and fired two more shots which I blocked with my tail. Then I ran up as fast as I could to try to slash him but he backed away. I did the same thing where I ran up to him. He dodged left this time and when he did.

*SHIN-CRACK!*

With that slice at him I didn't check my distance and he dodged to the left to where my sword had snapped in two on the tree. I saw he pointed the gun at me as he dodged. I grabbed the broken piece of the blade and threw it to where it dug right into his left shoulder. He staggered and got behind a tree for cover. I took my time to get some cover as well.

I heard my dad yell at me, "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT JAE!?"

-YOU DARE ASK ME THAT!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!- I screamed.

"ME?! I JUST WANT MY FAMILY BACK! NOTHING MORE!" He retorted.

-YOU ARE A FOOL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WILL GET OUT OF THIS!? ME AND JON WANT TO LIVE OUR LIVES HERE! I HAVE ENJOYED THIS, I HAVE MADE FRIENDS, AND I AM SURE JON HAS TOO!- I screamed.

"YOU ENJOY IT! LOOK AT YOU! YOU ARE BOTH FREAKS!" He stated.

-YOU F***! IF YOU WERE A REAL FATHER THEN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE WHAT YOUR SONS LOOK LIKE!-

"AND IF YOU WERE A TRUE SON THEN YOU WOULD LET ME DO THIS!"

-Then I guess I am not your son.- Before he could get the jump on me I grabbed his arm from where he tried to point the gun around the corner, trip his leg from behind where he fell and let myself fall elbow first right into his gut.

I rolled away and had my iron tail ready if he tried to fire.

"Lucky shot you bastard!" He said angry.

-Well at least you are truthful.- I retorted.

He started opening fire and then I used my tail to block bullets and used my speed to get behind a tree.

(I have no way of knowing what I could have done. If anything there was nothing I could have done. In the end my life until now as nothing but a failure. I never got a driver's license, never got a job, never did anything to help the world, and could not even keep the person I loved alive. Up until this point I had done nothing right. I got tired of this, tired of myself, I was a failure, but now I get a do over. This new life I have done good, I failed once but corrected it, I protected a friend, helped a family get over pain, and I am not done with this either. I won't do everything perfectly but I can still do this right. But there was not many options in the situation I was in.)

"JAE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWARD! COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

-COWARD?! THAT IS RICH COMING FROM YOU! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST COWARD OF THEM ALL! YOU WERE WEARING A HOOD SO JON DIDN'T HAVE TO KNOW IT WAS YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM! IF YOU WEREN'T A COWARD YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN UP FRONT ABOUT IT! BUT YOU WERE TOO ASHAMED BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT IT WAS WRONG! ALSO LETS POINT OUT THE FACT THAT YOU DOING ALL OF THIS PROVES YOU ARE A COWARD AND A WEAKLING! YOU WANT TO JUST GIVE UP! YOU WANT TO END OUR LIVES AND YOURS SO THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER DEATH! WELL GUESS WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH IT TWICE AND I NEVER GAVE UP, I ALWAYS GOT BACK UP ON MY FEET! YOU ARE TAKING THE COWARDS WAY OUT!-

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN ALWAYS THINKING YOU KNOW EVERYTHING AND ARE BETTER THAN EVERYONE! YOU KNOW IT ISN'T SURPRISING JAE! THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING IT IS VERY FAMILIAR! YOU ARE JUST BEING SELFISH! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS GOOD FOR EVERYONE! WE CAN ALL BE TOGETHER AS A FAMILY AGAIN! YOU JUST WANT WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT! LIKE NO ONE ELSE IN THE WORLD MATTERS! THIS IS JUST LIKE THEN! JUST LIKE WHEN THAT STUPID BITCH OF YOUR'S WAS KILLED!"

(George POV)

I was looking at him waiting for him to show himself. I needed to time this perfectly to hit him. I wouldn't let this mutt beat me.

-RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Before I could even think I looked up and saw his tail turn to steel and come down. It slammed right on top of my head and I think it crack the skull.

-YOU WANT TO F***ING TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!- He then elbowed me in the gut and used his knee to kick my head as I had bent over.

-WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT! IT WAS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS SHE DIED!- He then had a black energy form in his clams and he slashed me once, grabbed my leg then stabbed it.

-AND YOU SAY I AM SELFISH!? YOU SAY YOU WANT YOUR FAMILY BACK! BUT DO YOU THINK MOM WOULD EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE!- He then formed a bone of blue energy and bashed me with it multiple times like he was using a bow staff.

-YOU HAVE LOST IT! AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR SO CALLED DREAM NEVER COMES TRUE! RAH!- He then formed this white energy in his paw, held it to my chest and sent the energy right there. It was so powerful it sent me flying back and I let go of my gun as I flew.

I heard footsteps away from me, guess he thought he won. I still had a knife on me that I could use against him, but I would need to be careful and catch him off guard. I then got on my feet and was about to turn around.

*CLICK!*

With that sound I can turn around and fully see him, -Don't move.- He said in a sinister tone. He had my gun held between his paws with his right index nub on the trigger. As I said before he didn't have the balls to do it.

I then started to walk while speaking, "Come on you really th-"

*P-TAFF!*

"ARGH!"

He had shot me right in my right shoulder! I had staggered back from the pain and started breathing heavily.

-Don't move.- He repeated.

I then used my right arm to try to reach for my knife secretly but he had shot my hand!

"AARRRGGGHHH!" I screamed.

-You keep moving I will keep shooting, there are seven bullets left, once I hit the last one it goes in the head. If you think I am bluffing keep trying me! This "bastard" right here will fill you with lead if that is what it takes to keep me and my brother safe!- He pledged.

I had… I had to find a way out of this!

"Wait! Jae please wait! Son look I…. you know that I am proud you are my son, always have! You did great in school, were always kind to others, and treated me and your mother with respect, and dealt with your brother as well. Your brother as well! You and your brother have made me the proudest father in the world, you two have done so much good in this world and I am proud of both of you! You know that? Right?" I asked.

He lowered the gun and had let his eyes shut. I saw a weak smile form on his face, -Yeah dad, I know.- This was my chance, as he said that I grabbed the knife with my left hand and charged straight at him.

I was about there when he had opened his mouth again, -I love you dad.-

"YOU LO-"

(Jae POV)

*P-TAFF!*

I had no choice. I was using aura reading and saw that there was no good emotions. He was not going to stop, he was never going to stop this. I saw his lifeless body just fall back after the gunshot. His face still had that deranged look it had when he had run after me. The blood quickly puddled around his head and some of it splashed on me as well. My body was physically shaking, the gun shook out of my grasp and on to the ground. It is one thing to lose a family member but have to kill one? I wished that it wasn't real but it was. The pain that I had felt emotionally from this was too real. I let my legs give out and I fell to the ground and started crying.

This is number three, the third time I have had this happen, but it is different, unlike other times where it was someone else who did, this time it was me, it was my fault that he is dead. I took another look at his body. I saw every bruise, every cut, and every bullet hole I left in him. I did this, the truth is that I caused his death. There was no way around it, and I would take full responsibility for it. I looked back at the gun that was next to my legs. I reached down, picked it up, removed the clip and removed the bullet from the chamber. I then proceeded to remove every bullet from the clip. I had taken a look at the knife that was left in his hand. It had an angled handle with one of those grip holds on Karambits. But the blade was a curved blade that had a second edge near the tip. I removed my old holster from around me and took the one that was on my father's body. It was the only thing I was going to keep as something to remember him by. After I sheathed the knife and had on the holster I got up from where I was. I was about to leave but I took a look at my broken sword and the sheath. Then I took another look at my father. I couldn't just leave him like that. I knew what I was going to do.

-  
(Jon POV)

We had been hearing gunfire and screaming coming off from the distance. It sounded like my brother was going nuts. I think Lucario was too nervous to use aura sight because His eyes were wide and it seems like he was deep in thought. I wanted to know more about him and take my mind off of this.

-How did you meet my brother?- I sked him.

It seems that got him out of his trance and he finally looked at me, -Oh well, I met him when he came home from the Pokémon center.-

-Wait Pokémon center? Why was he there?- I asked.

-As he told me that is where he woke up, he said that he was just sleeping in his bed and he woke up in the center as a Riolu and with a bullet hole in his shoulder.- He explained.

-He was shot?- I asked.

-Well technically not him but he did feel the pain from the gunshot.- He explained.

-Man, that is the second time he had to deal with being shot.- I stated.

-Wait second time?- He asked me.

-Yes, he got shot while trying to protect Elizabeth.- I stated plainly. His face just showed shock on it.

It seemed he wanted to change the subject, -Where did you wake up?- He asked.

-I actually woke up in an egg. I don't know how but I did.- I explained.

-Were the parents around?- He asked.

-Yes they were, and I treated them like family, I screwed up at first because I got scared but thankfully I was able to be part of their family, and I thank them for letting me join it.- I stated.

-That is strange.- He said.

-What is?- I asked.

-You woke up in an egg as a new-born Pokémon and your brother woke up as a week old Riolu. You both woke up as Pokémon but then both of your parents were still human.- He stated.

-Hey, you are right but why was it just me and my brother who woke up in the body of a Pokémon and not our parents?- I questioned.

-Maybe it has to do with your age?- He theorized.

*P-TAFF!*

With that gunshot everything went quiet. There were birds in the trees during all the ruckus but that last shot caused all of them to fly away. We both looked wide-eyed toward the direction the shot came from. What happened? We both didn't dare move, it felt like hours we were sitting there but it was really only a few seconds. After another minute of non-stop silence he spoke up.

-Let's just wait, we wait to see what happens.- I noticed he didn't try to use aura vision, maybe he didn't want to know what happened. I guess he wanted to find out later than sooner. We just sat here quietly trying to hear something. There was no sound. It was almost eerie. I felt my heart beat so fast, and why wouldn't it. That shot could have meant anything. It could have been a miss, it could have been a hit on my father, or it could have been a hit on my brother, I don't know! We waited a good ten minutes, we both assumed the worst had happened. I saw Lucario's face go to one of sadness. Just then we heard shuffling coming from the bushes. I saw Lucario get into a fighting stance and had the angriest look I could imagine from a Lucario.

We waited for another moment as we heard the bushes shuffle. I saw his paws burn bright with a blue fire. Seems like he was preparing for anything. We waited and we heard footsteps coming closer, and closer, AND!

When the bushes opened up I saw that it was Jae. I saw Lucario's face light up and mine had too, but when I got a good look at Jae I really regretted it. I saw blood splattered on his paws and muzzle. He had dirt covering his paws and claws. He had a look of shame and sadness on him. I didn't know if it happened but I had to know. With all of my strength I got up and walked towards him.

-Jae… Is he?...- I couldn't finish the sentence.

He looked me dead in the eyes, -I am sorry, he is gone.- I didn't know what to feel, happy my brother was alive? Happy we were save? Or destroyed now my mother and father were both dead. I fell down to ground and broke down. What else could I do?! MY MOTHER AND FATHER WERE GONE!

After a minute I felt someone lay their paw on my back. I looked up and saw Jae with a concerned look.

-Jae, you really did it, didn't you?- Lucario asked.

-Yes I did…..I want you both to see something, if you don't mind carrying Jon again.- He asked.

-I don't.- He picked me up again and I wondered what my brother wanted us to see. We started heading back in the direction that we came from. Jae was walking very slow. I hadn't noticed it before but Jae's eyes barely showed any life when he came back. But he didn't seem upset, or even sad. He actually seemed… content? It was like he knew he had todo what he did, even though he wished he hadn't, I wished he didn't have to either. We walked a bit farther and we made it back to the area we left them. I saw there was blood in some places and a big puddle of it n one area. I took another look and… Oh my god.

Near by a tree I saw that there was a dug up patch of dirt and I saw that his sword was broken and tied together with vines to where the sheath makes the pole and he used he broken blade so that it formed a cross over the patch of dirt. I looked up at Lucario and saw he had the same expression as me.

-I though he deserved a proper burial, my sword broke during our fight and I decided to put it to use.- Jae said.

Lucario put me down and let me walk up to it on my own. I made it there and placed my paw on it.

-He said, in his last moments, that he was proud of us. That he was proud how great it was to have us as children.- I took another look at the grave and just sat there thoughtful.

-Dad, I am sorry this had to happen, but now you get to go be with mom, and with her you can watch our lives as they unfold, you both will be with us, even if you are not here with us, you both will watch over us. I love you dad, I love you mom, both of you rest in peace, we will be okay.- I prayed.

-Amen.- My brother stated. -Lucario, let's head back to Raiden's town. Jon's leg needs to heal before we head back to the house. Is that okay?-

-Of course, come on Jon, let's go.- He picked me up and we all started heading away from the grave. I took one last look behind me at the grave. I only had one thing left to say.

-Goodbye Dad.- I whispered.


	29. Chapter 29 Much Needed Talk

(Jae POV)

It took us not very long to get back to the village where Ray lives. I had to help Lucario with Jon's wound because it got a little worse. It wasn't fatal, but I had to hold it down so it would bleed less. We didn't have bandages so we would have to find someone in the village who could help, maybe they had a medic or doctor? Once we got through the front entrance a lot of the Pokémon looked distressed. When they got a look at us it got even worse, some of them looked like they were panicking, they were saying things like "Look what happened to him!" and "Oh no! I am next!"

Thankfully Raiden came up from behind us and started to speak to the town. -EVERYONE!- That got everyone's attention and we all looked at Raiden.

-There is no reason to panic, no one is in any danger anymore, the hunter has been beaten by the very Lucario you see here, you should thank him for protecting us!- Everyone around were giving sighs of relief and screaming thank you. I guess they thought it was a hunter or poacher that I killed, god how wrong they were.

I went up to Raiden, -Raiden, my br- I mean Jon here needs help for his leg, do you have anyone who could help?- Before he could answer someone in the crowd spoke up.

-I can do it!- We looked over and saw an Audino walk out from the crowd.

-I would be happy to help, you protected us after all. My name is Alex. Please follow me.- We did as instructed and followed her. Raiden tagged along too. We walked all the way to the pretty big hut. Inside were three homemade beds made of wood and silk.

-Please lay him on one of the beds, I will get ready shortly.- She stated. Lucario did as instructed and placed my brother on the bed. She came with a bag with bandages and other things.

-Alright let's have a look.- She took a minute to inspect the wound before giving an analysis.

-Okay, it seems to just have grazed him thankfully, I will use heal pulse then I will bandage it up, please can you wait outside, I really don't like being watched, it makes me nervous.- We all did as followed and waited outside the building.

-Jae, may I speak to you in private.- Raiden asked glaring at me with his one good eye.

-Uh sure. Lucario wait here for my brother please.- He gave me a nod and he sat down while I followed Raiden. We walked outside of the town and he climbed up a tree. To follow him I jumped up high and used my claws to grab a hold of the tree then used a force palm in my right bottom paw to jump up to a branch next to the one he was standing on.

-Okay so what did you want to talk to me about?- I asked sincerely.

He turned around on the branch and gave me a glare again with his right eye, -I watched you fight.-

-You did?- I asked concerned.

-And I heard every word during the fight too. I was watching from the trees. That man, you and that Luxio Jon called him father, and he called you his sons. Plus all that talk about him wanting his family back, saying you are both freaks the way you were now, and your outburst about that Elizabeth girl you had, it all is just, crazy to say the least, but your actions and his proved that it is not fake. I don't know how or why, but somehow you and Jon were humans, that man was also both you and Jon's father, that also means you two are brothers, and I am not stupid so don't try to give me an excuse trying to hide the fact that you aren't, you were a human, case closed Jae.-

I knew there was no way out of this so I just gave in, -Yes, you are right, that was our father, and Jon is my brother.- I waited for the wrath he was going to put upon me.

-Jae….. I am sorry, sorry for everything you have been through.- He confessed.

-Wait…What?- I asked shocked.

-But honestly it actually makes a lot of sense! Now wonder you didn't act like a normal Riolu, you wouldn't have known how to anyway!- He said chuckling.

-Wait! That's it? No questions? No "are you gonna hurt us?" Nothing?!- I asked shocked.

He turned and gave me a serious look with his right eye, -Jae listen, if you haven't realized it already, which you should have by now, you have been through enough today. That look you made after you pulled the trigger was the most soul crushing thing I had ever seen. I saw so many emotions from you after you did what you did. Why should I try to make things worse on you, if you had wanted to hurt us you could have done it long ago. You have been good to my son, and you have been good to my mate, there is nothing more that I could want from somebody, it doesn't matter if they were human or not, I go by personality, not look or what. From you Jae I can see you have gone through a lot, and you are still able to keep being a good person, that is something most people can't do, be proud of it.-

I gave him a shocked expression, I keep misjudging the Pokémon here. -Thank you Raiden, you and your family have been good to me as well, I thank you for that, you all have been good friends.-

He then gave me a cheeky smile, -So a few funny questions, how old in mind are you Jae?- He asked.

-I am eighteen years in mind.- I saw his jaw drop.

-You joking? No you wouldn't be. WOW! That is only a few years under me!- He exclaimed.

-Really? So how old are you?- I asked.

-I am twenty-two years old.- Seemed fair.

We just waited there for a minute looking at the forest, -I really can relate to what you have been through Jae.-

-You can?- I asked.

-Yes, my father was someone who would cause a lot of trouble, he did things that he couldn't take back and he enjoyed it. My mother would forgive him though, just because she loved him, but it was an abusive relationship. My mother would put up with it because she wanted me to have both of my parents. Thins kept getting worse, my father kept doing worse, he killed, stole, tortured, and even abused my mother even worse. I had enough of it. One night he was asleep and I entered the room with a sharp stick. I had to make a choice, let him live so I could keep my father, or end the nightmare, and protect everyone around us….I made the obviously right choice that night….I look back at my father's actions every time I am out doing good. I feel as if every time I save someone I am less like my father. Your father didn't seem like a bad man, it looked like he got played a bad hand, and it cost him.-

I got surprised that he did something like that but I could understand, -Yes he was, my mother was killed not too long after I met you all.-

-She was?- He asked.

-Yes… Not long after I met you we were in town. During that the police had a hostage situation going on. Among the hostages was my mother, my human mother. The man had a gun pointed to her head. The cops finally were able to get him to let her go but…..He lied, he shot her after she took a few steps away from him…And I killed the man who killed her.-

-You….what?-

-I killed him, I was so mad! It was the second time I had lost someone close to me, and I wouldn't let him get away with it.-

-Wait don't you mean the first time?- He asked confused.

-No it was my second, my first was the girl I loved back when I was human.-

-Your mate?-

-Yes….I had to watch her be killed as she screamed for me to help her. The men who did it had shot me in the leg to where I couldn't help her.-

He stayed quiet for minute before speaking, -Life really is unfair isn't it?-

-Tell me about it.-

We actually had a small chuckle out of the bad joke, but it lightened the mood, -Jae you want to know my opinion, you made the right choice.-

-What?-

-You heard me, you. Made. The. Right. Choice. It hurts, it hurts more than any claw strike or electric bolt, but in the long run what you did was right, for the pain you suffer now the less pain others will have to go through because of it. You saved your brother's life, don't be ashamed of what you did, be proud you saved someone, and don't regret who you couldn't save, regret keeps you from moving on, and if you can't move on, then you won't go anywhere, so…what do you say we move on back to the town, let's go see hw everyone is doing.-

I huffed and gave a small smile, he was right. -Yeah okay, lets head back, *snicker* you know there is a little girl back where we live, I can't wait for her reaction when a giant cat walks in!-

-Bear hug?- He asked.

-Bear hug.- I stated.

We left it at that and jumped down from the tree to head back to Alex's medic stop. We got back in about five minutes nd Lucario was waiting outside.

-Hey Lucario!- I exclaimed.

-Hey Jae, what did you need to talk to him about Raiden.- He asked.

-Well you se- Raiden started but I cut him off.

-He knows I am a human Lucario, he saw my fight.- I decided to end secrecy right then and there.

-Oh! Okay, so it's cool Raiden?- Lucario asked concerned.

-Yeah, it's cool.- He stated.

So we waited a few more minutes and Alex came out. She had some blood on her hands and I got worried.

-So? What happened?- I asked scared.

-Don't worry, he is fine, I stopped the bleeding and bandaged it, he needs at least a day before he starts walking again, do you have a place he can stay?- She asked. I looked back at Raiden, he knew we lived a ways away so I had to turn to him.

-Raiden would it be o- I started but he cut me off.

-Jae you don't have to ask, you both can stay the night, it is no problem.- He offered.

-Thanks Raiden.- I thanked.

We entered and I saw my brother sitting there making lightning bolts flicker off his paws. Guess that was what he did to pass the time. The look on his face proved he was sad and in thought.

-Jon?- I started.

He exited his thought and brought his attention over to me, -Oh! Hey Jae, legs okay, though she said I need a day before I walk.- He stated.

-Got that covered, a friend of mine is going to let you stay with him.-

-Who? That Raichu?- He asked.

-Yep! He has a nice place, I promise!- I exclaimed.

I saw his face turn grim and he looked away from me, -How can you?...-

I was confused, -How can I what?-

He looked at me with a glare, -How can you be so calm and happy!? After what happened how could you even possibly be okay with what has happened!?- He screamed the last part while glaring at me and crying.

I looked at him with shame, -Did I say I was okay with what happened? Did I?-

-NO! But how can you be okay, why aren't you?...-

-Jon, there are a two things to answer your question. One, my friend talked to me about it and helped me through it, if I keep on regretting then I will go nowhere, and two; I have dealt with this kind of pain too many times, I guess you can say I got used to it.- After the last part his eyes widened.

-This would make it the third time right? The third time you have lost someone close to you, I guess I wouldn't really get it huh, I guess since this is the first time I lost someone, I wouldn't be used to it. But….I don't think you can understand how I am feeling, because in one day….I realized I lost both of my parents…- He had started crying completely at the end there. All I could do was be there for him. I just kept my paw on him to give him comfort. He brushed it off, guess he wanted to do this alone.

-I am sorry Jon, I really am.- I stated.

-It's okay…It's okay….- He said quietly.

-I will give you a minute before we head over there…You hungry?- I asked. He gave me a small nod in acknowledgement. I walked outside the building and looked towards Lucario and Raiden.

-Hey, listen he isn't ready to head back yet but stay with him and when he is take him to Raiden's place, I am going to go get him something to eat.-

-We have food here you know?- Raiden suggested.

-Thanks but, I think he would like something more hearty.- I stated.

-Like what?- Lucario asked.

I gave him an innocent smile, -He is a cat, cats love fish!- I exclaimed. So I ran out of the town and went to find a lake. I came upon one and got into the water to try to catch one. I was curious on how to do this but I had an idea. I summoned a Bone Rush staff and held it like a spear. Once a fish got close enough to me I used the staff to hold it down and bring it out of the water. I did this two more times to where I had three magikarp. After getting them I dug my Bone Rush staff into the ground then cut the fish so that it could be used to hold them. Then I gathered up enough sticks and found a rock to use to make the fire. I did the same trick as before where I used my guarder to light the fire, but this time I used the claw or spike, whatever you called it, and used that to start the fire. I then formed two bone rush staffs so they could hold the fish over the fire. Once I felt they got cooked enough I cut them and used the Bone Rush staff to hold them once more. I then proceeded my way back to the town. I headed back to the nurses office but she said that they headed over to the protector's house. I found it funny they called Raiden the protector, fitting. So I headed over to Raiden's house and I saw Lucario was waiting outside of their house.

I greeted him, -Hey there!-

-Oh hey your back, is that cooked magikarp?-

-Yeah, I kind of wanted to spoil Jon, it has been a while.-

Lucario paused for a minute, -So what are you gonna do? Now that he is back.- He asked saddened.

I gave him a light slug in the arm, -Chill out, I am not leaving, in fact you are getting a house mate!-

-Wait you are staying?-

-Why wouldn't I? There is really no reason for us to leave, and besides I want to see Carol's reaction to him, she is gonna crush him!- We both started laughing at that one. Just then the door opened and I saw Ray come out.

-HEY! Jae your back! Hey…What is with the red stuff on your face?- Oh crap! Why didn't anyone tell me I had blood on my face!?

-Oh, it's nothing, is my brother inside?- I asked.

-Your brother? The Luxio? I didn't know Jon was your brother! I didn't know that was possible even…-

OH S**T! -Um.. Yeah! My mother was a Lucario and our father was a Luxray!-

-OH! That is cool! It is a pretty good analogy!- Okay what?

-What do you mean?-

-You both have similar colors but are completely different! It is like when my mom told me about her sister! They were the same yet different!-

-Huh? That is pretty cool actually, hey Ray? Could you stay here with my brother and give him these?-

-Magikarp? Sure I will give it to him!-

-Thanks Ray.- After that he went inside.

-Jae, I think you have dealt with enough today. What do you say we go relax and find something to eat in the town before getting some rest?-

-Yeah that sounds good.- I stated. With that we both headed deeper into the town to get something to eat.

(Jon POV)

I got acquainted with Raiden's family and they were all nice. Sharara welcomed me in with open arms and gave me a bed and even blankets. The kid kept asking me questions but I didn't tell him I was Jae's brother though. Raiden also was very kind and he told me he knew about me and Jae in private, thankfully he would keep our secret for us, what a kind guy. All of the sudden Ray came in holding a blue glowing staff with cooked Magikarp. That looked really good!

-Hey! Here is some Magikarp for you!-

-Thanks Ray, but you didn't have to get this for me!- I exclaimed.

-Hmm? No I didn't get it, your brother did!-

-Brother?!-

-Yeah Jae! He said he wanted to give you something great! Hope you like it!- He then left the staff near me so I could eat the fish. After that he walked out of the room I was in to leave me alone.

-Jae…- We can sometimes get at each others throats but thankfully he knows when he shouldn't be a prick, I guess he is trying to cheer me up…and I would be lying if I said it wasn't working.


	30. Chapter 30 Siblings

(Jon POV)

I got awokened by bright sun shining directly in my face. I tried to use my paw to block it but to no avail. I stretched my body and got up after yawning loudly. I then proceeded to enter the living room of Raiden's house. When I entered I saw Sharara messing with some homemade jewelry. I guess she heard my paw-steps and turned around to greet me.

-Good morning Jon! Did you sleep well?-

I gave her a smile and a nod, -Yes I did, thank you!- I stated.

-That is good to hear, I can see your leg is feeling better!- She exclaimed.

I gave my bandaged leg a look, I forgot I was even injured, -Yeah it is, still sore but it does feel better.-

I saw her look down mad, -I can't believe this, Jae spent all that time looking for you! His own brother! Then when he finds you he has to deal with a hunter, typical.- She said with scorn, guess Ray told her that I was his brother, but I guess she doesn't realize the truth though.

-Yeah it sucks.-

-I can't believe it! What kind of sick, twisted, disgusting, and shameless person would ever want to do that! Hunters know which Pokémon have personalities! So why the hell could he do something so awful!-

-Yeah….- I said saddened.

She noticed my sadness, -What is wrong?- She asked confused.

I just looked down sadly, -Can you not talk about him like that?-

-Who? The hunter? Why?- She asked confused.

I waited a moment before speaking, -He was someone close to me…-

I saw her eyes widen and she realized her mistake. She got up from where she was, walked up to me and placed a paw on my cheek. -I am sorry, I didn't know…Why would he do this to you?-

-I don't know….- With that she hugged my head the best that she could. After the hug Ray came running into the room.

-MOM! WHERE IS DAD?!- He screamed. He then took notice to me, -Oh! Hey Jon! Mom, where did dad go?-

-He had to go on patrol honey, you know how it works.- She said with a smile.

-Oh! Okay, hey Jon! Listen when you can come outside, I will take you to where Jae and Lucario are!- With that he ran outside without me getting a word in.

I rubbing my ears with my paw and had to ask, -How can you take the yelling, aren't your ears sensitive?- I asked.

She just turned to me with a proud smile, -You just get used to it!- She stated. I just gave her a small smile and took my leave. Outside I saw Ray waiting for me.

-HEY! They stay over this way! Follow me!- So as instructed I followed him. He wasn't that fast so it was easy for me to keep up with him scampering. He led me to an open area with a huge fire pit in it, and what do you know, sitting there just talking to each other was Jae and Lucario. They seemed like they were discussing something so I wanted to know what it was about.

-HEY! What you guys talking about!?- They noticed me and got up to meet me half-way.

-JON! Your leg is it better?- He said while rushing to me.

-Yeah it is, thankfully.- I said relieved.

-Well that is good news, now we will be able to head back to the house and get you in, with enough convincing Martin will hopefully agree.- Lucario stated.

-What, is he a hard-a**?- I asked.

-No but he is strict on certain things, but it shouldn't be nothing to worry about.- Lucario said plainly.

-Hey? What's a hard-a**?- We all looked down and saw Ray looking up confused.

Jae was quick to the draw though, -NO! Ray that is a bad word, don't say that word okay!-

-Which one?-

-The one that starts with A. Don't say that one, okay!- Ray gave Jae a nod and we all sighed with relief, we would had been fried by Raiden if he found out we said that in front of his son. Jae then explained what they did last night. Apparently they wanted meat for dinner so they went to the lake they got my magikarp from and they caught fish. Jae even taught Lucario how to start a fire and cook. Lucario learned it pretty fast and will be able to help cook meals back at the place they live at. I really wouldn't be much help since I am on all fours. We returned to Raiden's house and saw him and Sharara standing outside. We walked up and Ray started.

-MOM! DAD!- With that said he went into a full sprint towards them. -I got everyone together!-

-MOM! DAD!- He ran as fast as he could to them.

-That is great son.- Raiden said.

Jae walked up to the three, -Hey listen I think we are about to head back, we don't want the family worrying about us.-

-Well it was good to see you again Jae, I hope you, Lucario and your brother stay safe okay.- Sharara stated.

-Thanks we will, you all do the same okay.- Jae stated.

-With me around you won't have to worry about anything Jae! I got yours and this town's back.- Raiden exclaimed.

-Thanks Raiden.- With that they shook paws and Jae headed back over to us. -Alright lets go, time to let you meet the people we live with.- He said to me.

-Alright!- I stated happily.

(Jae POV)

It took us roughly an hour to get back to the house, mostly because we took our time since Jon was still trying to get his leg to feel better, but thankfully it seems that he was feeling better by the time we got back. He got his first look and got shocked.

-Wow! Two story, that is pretty cool!- He stated.

-Yeah I was pretty happy too, it is pretty cool place.-

-Nice! So um…. Any video games?-

-Yeah! But I don't know how you are going to play.-

-I will find out a way somehow!-

-I would recommend finding that out after they let you stay here.- Lucario advised.

-Oh…Right.- My brother said.

-Okay well how about we go explain.-

So with that we pushed open the backdoor which was open and when we entered Riley came running into the backdoor hallway.

"There you guys are! Where the hell were you!? You scared us straight!"

'Sorry it is just I was looking for someone.' I stated with telepathy.

"Who were you looking for?" He asked.

-JON! Come on!- I screamed. With that Jon walked into the house behind Lucario and presented himself. Riley had a face that said "Who the hell is this?"

'Riley I would like you to meet Jon, he is my brother.' I stated.

His eyes widened even more when I said that, "YOUR BROTHER!" He screamed. With that scream Claire and Martin came into the room as well.

"Why are you yelling!" Claire screamed but then noticed us.

"Yeah what is going-" Martin had stopped himself after coming in when he noticed Jon.

Everyone was silent for a moment and it was extremely creepy. We waited for a couple a minutes before anyone spoke up.

"Okay, can someone give me an explanation about the Luxio that is standing in our house now, since I know it wasn't Riley and you two have been gone for three days." He then took a look at the holster was wearing, "I would also like to know where the sword I gave you went and where you got the knife from."

I didn't really know what to say here but thankfully Lucario had my back, 'First off with the sword it was broken, an Agron came out of nowhere and attacked us, it got broken during the fight and we were able to find that knife out in the woods.'

"Okay, you found the knife in the jungle, not surprising seeing as people go out there all the time with things, hell I have lost things out there before, but that still doesn't answer my other question, WHO IS THE LUXIO!"

'I think Jae will ne-' Lucario started but got cut off by Riley.

"They said he was Jae's brother." Claire and Martin turned around shocked. Martin seemed completely frightened for some reason.

"B-b-BROTHER!" Martin stated loudly.

"Wait, how is he your brother?" Claire asked with her surprised expression.

It was my turn to speak, 'The reason we were gone so long is because I wanted to know about my family. We were not able to find my parents but we did find my brother, I don't have much memory of my parents, Jon here got to spend time with them before he got seperated in an attack as well, our father was a Luxray and our mother was a Lucario, you can see who got who's resemblance.'

They all paused a moment. They seemed like they were trying to take it all in. Mostly Martin, he seemed shocked. I saw him then become calm, "Well that is something I never knew could happen, that might be the first Lucario and Luxray to get together in history, I am glad you got your brother back Jae but I have a feeling you have something you want to ask?"

He figured it out, 'Read me like a book, I would like if he was able to stay here, if you all don't mind.'

I saw Martin think for a moment, "Is he house-broken and, or vicious?"

I gave him a look that said "Really?", 'Yes he knows where to use the restroom, and no if he was vicious he wouldn't be here.'

"I hope I didn't insult any of you saying that." Martin said but got answered with a smack to the back of the head delivered by Claire.

"Why am I not surprised, rude as always." Claire then looked at Jon, "Jon it would be our pleasure for you to stay here."

"Yeah, it will be cool to have you here!" Riley exclaimed.

"Alright, now all that is left is to a-" Before Martin could finish he got cut off.

"GIANT KITTY!" From down the hall we heard Carol scream and in a flash she tackled Jon to the ground and hugged him tight. He just sat there because he knew not to hurt a kid.

"IT IS SOOOO CUTE! CAN WE KEEP IT, CAN WE KEEP IT!?" She asked excited.

"Yes honey we are keeping it, also his name is Jon, he is Jae's brother." Martin said while me and Lucario were laughing uncontrollably.

"Brother? Jae has a brother?" She said looking at Jon after letting him go.

-Yep! Nice to meet you all!- He said while holding his paw out to her.

"It is good to meet you Jon!" Carol stated.

"Another polite one, looks like we are lucky!" Exclaimed Claire.

"Alright then it's settled, welcome to the family Jon!" Martin exclaimed proudly.

-Thank you!- Jon stated.

Once that was over Martin told me he would need to talk to me later but I wanted to do something first.

-Jon, come with me please.-

-Sure what's up?-

-Yeah what is up Jae?- Asked Lucario as he was relaxing on the couch.

-Nothing much just wanted to do something with Jon.- I had told him about this and I saw his face show recollection. He gave me a nod and Jon followed me. We entered the training room and I walked to the center of it and he stood right behind me confused.

-So what is this room?-

-It is the training room Jon.-

-And what are we doing in here?- He asked.

-Well I know it kind of sounds stupid but..- I let a Bone Rush Staff form in my paws and I saw his expression turn to shock. -I would like to see what you can do!- I exclaimed.

-Wait really, you want to fight me?-

-Not fight, just spar, I want to just do something we can do together, there isn't much to do so I would like us to do this, if it is okay with you?- I asked.

I saw a grin form on his muzzle, -Pray you can handle it Jae!- He said as lightning sparked off him.

-We will see I said.-

We both waited for the other to make a move. Neither of us were stupid enough to go charging in. So I did the next best thing and threw the staff at him. He used his claw to slash it out-of-the-way but he didn't know I used extreme speed to get behind him and knock him down to the floor. He turned around shocked.

-What!? How did you do that?!-

-Extreme speed, I used it to save you. It doesn't drain any of my energy but I can't do it much, it tires me out so fast when I do it, so I can't do it constantly.- I explained.

-Huh? That is pretty cool though-

-I know right!-

-Well let me show you something cool!- All of the sudden his tail lit up and lightning started sparking ferociously off of it. He then dug it into the floor and it was cutting through it. -This is a little trick I learned how to do, it is like wild charge but all the energy goes to the tail!- He said as it dragged through the ground and tore it to shreds.

-Well, seems like this will be a lot more challenging than I thought!-

I then ran at him with my staff. I did an overhead swing and he dodged and tried to strike with his tail. I then grabbed the staff backhanded and blocked the attack. That thing was sparking viciously but thankfully this was a ground type I was using. I saw him smirk and he backed up. I ran up on him and hit him once with the staff. Then went back and forth as I hit him with it multiple times. After one last hit he disappeared. I then realized what happened. Before I could do anything about it I got slashed in the back with the tail. Then he was in front of me and slashed me again. I got turned around and met with the tail from the front again. Then he was in front of me about to do a side slash. I had to use it again. I used extreme speed to dodge and use attack him directly. I punched him four times in succession, kicked him multiple times, then grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him to the floor. Before he could get up I made two medium-sized Bone Rush staffs and charged without using extreme speed. I attacked and he used his claws to block. He tried to go for a stab with his tail where I couldn't block it with my staffs, so instead I used Iron tail to block it. We then started trading blows with my staffs, his claws, and our tail. It continued for a full minute before we clashed one last time where he blocked my staff, I blocked his claw, and our tails stopped each other. With that we both fell and sat down for a rest.

-Damn! That was amazing Jon, where did you learn that!?-

-I should ask you the same, but I can tell Lucario helped you right?-

-Mostly yeah, but he doesn't use physical moves like I do!- I said out of breath. -Jon I am glad you are back, it was horrible thinking my family was gone, but I am glad you are back.- I said with a smile.

-Don't give me that sissy stuff! I am glad I am back with you too but don't get all emotional, or I will have to call you a sissy!-

I smirked at him, -Okay then, next time we fight I will kick your ass!-

-See that is better!- He stated. We just started laughing. After that we both exited the room Claire came to us with some news. Apparently Jon would have to sleep in Carol's room, there wasn't enough room in Lucario and I's room or in Riley's room. He seemed okay with it even though we told him the room was pink, I think he was just happy to sleep inside. I was curious to what Martin wanted to talk to me about so I went to check it out.

I entered the living room from the stairs and saw him watching t.v. 'Hey Martin, you wanted to talk to me?'

"Yes I did I have some major news for you!" He exclaimed.

'Well what is it? Was it something bad?' I asked scared, I had enough as it was.

"No it wasn't anything bad, it is actually the opposite!"

'Well, what is it?'

He paused for a moment and gave me a smile, "You are signed up for the police force, and an examination for you is tomorrow!"

(? POV)

I was just sitting at my desk relaxing and enjoying my time when my phone rang off the hook. I pushed my dark red hair out of my face and I pulled the phone out of my black long-coat pocket and answered it. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Got some news you will want to hear!" Said my associate.

"Yes and what would that be?"

"The Lucario! Jae, he found his brother, he is a Pokémon as well!"

I paused for a moment before continuing, "Well that is incredible news! Shows that his test worked even better than we thought, not just one but two!"

"Yes but then comes the question, what should we do?"

"Nothing, like before this requires nothing at this time, let them enjoy their lives, but if they get in the way *hehehe* then I will get to have some fun!" I then hung up the phone.

Seems as if things are heating up, well then now that I know his brother is in the same position as him, well let me say it again, my job is definitely a lot easier!


	31. Chapter 31 Initiation

The day after it was time for me to go take my initiation test. I was in the car with Martin and we were on our way to the police station. I told everyone bye and my brother and Lucario wished me good luck before we left. Martin explained there were two steps to the Initiation. There was an I.Q. Test and a Physical test. The I.Q. test was basically just to test how smart the Pokémon was, pretty much just to test if they can follow orders and do them properly. Then the physical test was something different. You go through exercises that test your strengths, how well you can swim, run jump, the basics. There was a second part to the physical test as Martin described. The second part was where we would have to choose your opponent from the Pokémon that were already on the force and see how we could handle them. That was what I was waiting for.

We kept driving until we got to the station, this was my first time here and it was impressive. A two-story building that had a beautiful design. It had a triangular roof with black brick walls with blue tints. The place was gigantic in diameter, had big glass windows and behind it you could see training areas for swimming and running.

We parked in the park in the parking lot and both got out of the car. Martin looked at me with a serious expression, "Jae are you sure you want to do this?"

'Yes I am sure, I want to help people, and I can't do that staying cooped up in the house all the time.' He gave me a reassured nod and we proceeded inside.

When we went in I saw there was a bunch of Pokémon and people inside. I got confused about why it was so packed but thankfully Martin answered me.

"Everyone here is also trying to join, you all will be competing to see who will join the police and what part of it you will join, about a fourth of the ones you see here will be joining, you will also be doing this so be ready." I gave him a nod and I followed him. "Do not worry, we won't have to wait in line, you are already signed up for it." I then again nodded.

We walked into the lobby area where I was getting many stares from Pokémon and people.

"Guess this isn't your first time getting attention?"

'No it isn't, and it kind of bothers me,'

"Really? I thought you Lucarios loved attention and being royalty?"

'Then apparently I am not like other Lucarios.'

He left it at that and the attention finally got put off of me as a group of people and Pokémon came down the stairs. There were four people and three Pokémon. All of the people in the group had swat uniforms.

One of them was a black-haired man who seemed like he was in his twenties. He had blue eyes and had a Braixen next to him.

The next one was another man with very short brown hair. He had brown eyes and a scar on his lip and standing with him was a night form Lycanroc.

The next one was a girl who had a blond pony tail with bangs on the side and an electronic headset. She had green eyes. Next to her was a Vaporeon.

Then the last one was a girl with thin rectangular glasses and had short dark red hair that parted down the middle. She had blue eyes but no Pokémon next to her. That girl walked up to the crowd and screamed, "Attention everyone!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention.

"It is a pleasure to see so many people wanting to join our force. My name is Mirai Bernidel. Next to me is Nanaba." She gestured to the other girl. "My friend with the scar here is Mike."

"And then my friend over there is my boyfriend Keiren!"

While everyone laughed Keiren got embarrassed, "MIRAI! DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT EVERYTIME!?"

"Yes I do!" She then turned back to us, "Now then let me tell you about what will be doing today, our chief which is the man with the Lucario standing next to him!" Everyone looked at us and I felt a little uncomfortable, my ears even drooped, huh? I forgot some of my body parts move uncontrollably depending on my emotions, guess I just never noticed or got used to it. Mirai then continued, "Is the one who has set the rules for this. Now I will tell you about what your Pokémon will be doing and send them on their way. Your Pokémon will do three tests, a mental test, a physical test and then a last test. In the mental we test how smart your Pokémon is and how they will handle situations that would need them to think about the situation. The next one is the physical test, how fast you are, how well you can swim. Then is the last test, you have to choose any of the members of our Pokémon team to fight. Now then if you would please have your Pokémon follow our Pokémon this way they will get them started!" With that I waved to Martin and followed all of them into a board like room. We all entered this room that had a blackboard and some tables. There was a desk in the room and they had one guy in the room which was the guy with the scar. He walked up to the desk while his Lycanroc stood beside him.

"Okay class! Here Lycanroc." And he handed it some paper. "These papers are to test you on your ability to think and see, after he passed the papers out I will give you all some ink, do not worry about having to write it is multiple choice, use your paw, claw or whatever you make have and put an ink dot on your answer! Any questions?" He said all of this as the Lycanroc gave all of us papers. It then went back to the desk and grabbed the ink cans. He walked y everyone giving ink but before he gave me mine he gave me a look.

He glared at me and said, -I see, you are the one who got shot a few months back. Seems as if you have matured.- He said in a brooding voice.

-Yeah I am, and I have.- I said seriously. He gave me a smirk and handed me my ink before leaving to hand out the others.

Some of the beginning questions were simple math questions, easy. Some were morally right answers that were easy to see the answer to. But the last question stumped me. It said, "From the choices below, which would you save in a severe situation?" and the choices were A. myself, B. my comrades, C. The innocence, or D. Everyone. I got stumped because in some situations you couldn't save everyone. So I did what I thought was right. I wrote down my answer and put my name on the paper. All the papers got picked up and brought to Mike. He started grading test while we all just sat there but I noticed a spike in his emotion. I took a look at him and his face got shocked. He was looking down showing he was looking at the last questions.

He got up out of his chair and looked towards us, "Who in this crowd is Jae?!" He screamed. So in return I raised my paw to show it was me. He gave me a confused look, "Come up here for a minute." I did as I got told and walked up to his desk. He showed my paper and pointed to the last answer. "Why did you put this down as your answer?" I filled out the middle two choices, save my comrades and save the innocents.

So I answered him, and I don't think he expected a full answer, 'Because if it came down to it I would save others before I save my life, in a situation like that you have to put others above yourself. That is how I feel and that is why I put that answer.' He chuckled for a moment and gave me a big smile.

"You pass, go sit down and wait until instructed." I did as I got told and went to sit down. He seemed to grade all the tests and hand them out. I looked at my test and I got a one-hundred. Not surprising really, it was basic information. He went back up to his desk and started speaking.

"Okay! Any of you who did not make a sixty or higher have not passed, but do not worry you still have chances to make up for it in the next exercise." There were about twenty Pokémon in the room including me and that seemed to make the ones who failed feel relieved.

"Now then, head through this door here and our next associate will take you to the next test!" We did as told and headed through the door where we got met with Nanaba and her Vaporeon.

"Greetings lovelies!" She said in a British accent. "If you all would please follow me I will take you all to the swimming floor!"

-Follow me everyone!- The Vaporeon said in a commanding voice. We walked down the hall to a room with a giant swimming pool.

"Alright Aqua! Can you give the honors of telling them what they need to do love!?" Aqua nodded and turned to us.

-Okay everyone, you will be doing laps around the pool, don't overexert yourselves since you won't really need to worry about swimming but it is still required, you won't be too judged on this, I promise you!- We all started swimming laps around the pool. For me I just swam how I would swim as a human and it was quite easy. I noticed that there was one Pokémon that was having trouble, it was a Litten who really couldn't figure the thing out. So I swam over to him to give him a lift.

-Hey. Climb on my back.-

-What? No I can do…DO THIS!- He was really struggling. I then swam under him and let myself be a raft for him.

-No one will judge you for not being able to swim, don't beat yourself up.- I acted as his raft and finished his laps for him.

-Thanks..- He said defeated.

After the laps we all got out of the water and the Vaporeon came up to me with a stern expression, -Who do you think you are!? He is supposed to do that himself, not have someone help him!-

-Well I am sorry, I didn't see in the rules where it allowed Pokémon to drown.- I stated.

-Did anyone teach you about discipline? He needed to learn on his own!-

-Yes I got taught discipline, my parents taught me.-

-Well it seems as if your parents showed no interest in teaching you anything.- With that said I used extreme speed and grabbed her. I then ran and slammed her into the wall with only minimal force. I then held her against it. Everyone had shocked expressions and Nanaba was just in pure surprise.

-Want to know any easy way to get on my bad side Aqua, talk about my family. I wont have a single person talk about my family, my mother and father were great parents, they did teach me discipline but they also taught me to have compassion, so if having compassion is a flaw here then I guess I am not eligible.- I let her down and she just stared at me shocked.

-So if I am not mistaken I passed.- I stated. -Let us get to the next test please.- With that I walked back to the crowd and waited. Thankfully that Keiran guy came in with his Braixen.

"Hey there guys! Glad I could come and join you, my name is Keiran if you forgot and my friend here is Braig!" He stated. "If you would follow us now we will take you to your last test the dueling stage." We all did and they took us to a large arena area that was I the building.

"There will be three rounds, first round is using your moves, anything goes with all your moves and abilities you learned. Next is strictly physical, not moves involved, just physical attack and your strength is used that round. Then the last round we will use equipment to our advantage. You will choose what weapons you know is specified, choose wrong and you fail." Then the Lycanroc and Vaporeon came out.

"You will choose from these three to fight! Lyran, Aqua, or Braig here, I will warn you though Braig is the toughest!" They then started calling Pokémon to choose three opponents. The fights were really nothing special, some of them couldn't even land blows on the opponent they chose. Then the Keiran dude came up to me.

"Alright, from the records you are Jae."

'That is correct.' I said through telepathy.

His eyes widened when he heard me, "Wow! A Pokémon with telepathy, never thought I would see the day. So now please choose who you would like to fight!"

When he said that I just gave him a giant smirk.

-  
(Mirai's POV)

I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Kieran to get back here, Mike was also here and we were just bored out of our minds. All of the sudden a couple of the officers were running by and I stopped one of them to figure out why.

"Hey where is the fire at?"

"Sorry ma'am but this is crazy I got to see it!"

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"One of the trainees chose to go against all of your squads Pokémon, we are going to watch! WAIT UP!" He said calling out to the others running.

"Three on one?" I asked.

"This I got to see!" Screamed Mike as he ran by and I followed him. We both got to the spectator room and I saw that Martin's Lucario was going one on three against Braig, Lyran and Aqua. He was using a bone rush staff to launch all three of them back.

"Martin's Lucario really is strong!" Keiran said.

"He is holding off al three! How is he doing that?!" Nanaba questioned.

"It is because my Lucario trained him. His name is Jae." We turned around and saw Martin. "My Lucario was the one who trained him, and he has trained him ever since he came to my house, but I was surprised he would take on all three."

*BASH!*

We turned to the fight and saw all three of them down again. Then Jae grabbed Aqua and held her behind his back with his staff! Kind of vicious if you asked me. He then started slowly walking towards Braig and Lyran slowly. They were hesitant to attack because they could hurt aqua. Then he quickly let go of the part of the staff he was holding with his left hand and grabbed the other side, he quickly swung the staff and hit both Lyran and Braig, he then quickly turned around before Aqua could recover used two force palms that looked stronger than normal.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Nanaba screamed. Everyone around looked shocked from that.

"He is from a clan of Lucario that can use a stronger variation of force palm, he can double the power and increase the strength of the paralysis it leaves, Lucario told me about that." Martin explained. Wow they have different clan abilities, that is pretty cool!

He then ran up on Lyran and did multiple punches and grabbed him to knee him multiple times and toss him at Braig. Braig dodged it and tried to use fire to blast him. He then lit his staff on fire and Jae brought out his own staff and were both blocking one another. Blow after blow they were pretty equal. They clashed and tried to push against each other. But I saw Jae smirk and all of a sudden he was behind him. Was that extreme speed!? He then hit him multiple times, Braig tried to block but was unable to. He then hit him a few more times before doing one bash that launched him back. Jae then walked away and let the staff disappear. Braig tried to get up but he fell down again.

"Wow that was incredible!" I stated.

"Damn it! COME ON LYRAN, YOU CAN DO THIS!" Mike screamed.

Keiran then came up to the floor, "ALRIGHT! NEXT ROUND IS PHYSICAL COMBAT! PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

-  
(Braig POV)

We all got ready and I made sure to put away my staff. Hopefully this wouldn't be to bad since he has no advantages over me in physical combat. We all recovered and we got into our fighting stances. We can use anything that involves our body, just nothing that involves energy. A few examples are Shadow claw, Flame blast and Bone Rush. Even if they don't require energy to use they can't be used if they is considered as a weapon, only body parts will be used.

Jae got ready in his fighting stance and so did us three. Keiran called ready and we started slowly walking up to him and he started walking towards us.

I then spoke to my teammates, -Alright guys, let us do this by the book, Lyran g- I got cut off because he ran toward him and got knocked back immediately. -Or you could just get immobilized, alright Aqua I will flank left you g- She ran up and got knocked back too. I turned around to both, -What is the story? Am I the only one who knows how to coordinate?-

-I don't think coordinating is your problem.- I turned back around and saw Jae.

-OH NO!- With that he kicked me back and I saw Lyran and Aqua start attacking. Aqua tried to whack him with his tail and Lyran tried to use his claws to attack him. He kicked Aqua away and started blocking Lyran's claws with his. He pulled him behind himself, ran up to Aqua and kicked her, then tried to run up to me but thankfully I got taught some hand to hand combat and we started exchanging blows. I saw Lyran behind him but Jae noticed him to and elbowed him. He kept clashing with me when Aqua came to attack with her claws but Jae blocked it, slashed me, then kicked Aqua in the face so hard that it knocked her out. He knocked me back with a kick in the stomach and het turned around to Lyran. Lyran tried to attack with his claws but he blocked it. He tried to slash with his other set of claws but Jae pushed it out-of-the-way. Jae then jumped from Lyran leg to gain air and kicks him right in the face, K.O.

He ran up to me and we continued to exchange blows. But then I saw his speed kick up again, it isn't against the rules because that is his real speed. He then was behind me, punched me. Then he was to my side kicked me. Then he was behind, in front, above, and then he land a drop kick on me. I wasn't knocked out but that was it. Thankfully he knew it too and came up to me to help me up. I told him thanks and he told me welcome.

I got my teammates up and Keiran came up to the stand and two guys brought up two tables and brought covering walls. "Alright the next fight will be using equipment. You can still use your physical abilities, but no special abilities. The goal of this is for you to know which weapons are nonlethal and which ones aren't. Our Pokémon already know but you need to know which Jae!" Jae nodded to Keiran and started picking out weapons. He seemed to get a night-stick and a stun baton. I did the same but then I noticed Aqua and Lyran, Aqua grabbed a knife and Lyran grabbed a gun and some grenades.

-What are you guys doing?- I whispered.

"Okay with everyone ready begin!" With that Aqua ran up and Lyran tried to fire a shot. I stopped him though.

-WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?- I screamed.

-Payback.-He said sinisterly. He then ran up and continued firing. I saw the others in the spectator room freaking out but they couldn't come in with live ammo on the field.

-F*** this.- I said. I then started running to where Jae was as he was handling Aqua with the knife in her mouth and Lyran trying to shoot with the gun between his claws. I started dodging so I could get to Jae to cover him.

He hid behind cover as my teammates got to their own cover. I went to his and when he noticed me he got ready to fight.

I held my hands up, -Hey wait! I want to help!-

-Well thanks but it would be better if you stay low.- From over the cover came Aqua trying to slash and from the side Lyran trying to shoot. He knocked Aqua back and knocked the gun away from Lyran as he used the stun baton to paralyze him. Aqua did a surprise attack and slashed him on his chest right below the spike. I saw his eyes go into slits and he took he stun baton, bashed the knife out of her mouth and bashed her a couple of times while electrocuting her. I walked up to him and laid my hand on his shoulder to tell him to back off. He elbowed me in the gut and took my stun baton. Aqua had tried to go for her knife again but she was too late as he started bashing her multiple times with both batons. He then kicked her into a wall where she was standing on her hind legs. But before she could land he jabbed both of the batons in her midsection and she got electrocuted brutally. He let her fall and she was out cold. He started walking over to me and he seemed out of his trance. But then we heard a scream and saw Lyran. He dashed over and rammed into the cover where it hit me right in the face. I was delirious and tired to stand up but I saw him bash Lyran with his batons and knock him into a cover set up. Before he fell he clipped a pin on one of the grenades and threw it. Jae dodged it but it flung past and landed right next to me. I heard him say something but I could barely move or stand, and I was too delirious to know I was in any danger. I saw him in the blink of an eye speed over to me, activate his iron tail and tackle me.

*BOOSH!*


	32. Chapter 32 Much Needed Info

(Jon POV, Morning.)

I had seen Jae off when he left to join the police. I was actually happy for him, he had always wanted to always be a part of the criminal justice system and was finally getting his chance. I hope it goes well, I wouldn't even want to imagine how disappointed he would be if he didn't get in, but since the test Martin described sounded easy it seemed like it would go well.

So here I was pretty much alone, Riley had gone over to a friend's house, I can't play video games yet, Lucario said a friend got Martin to call them to where they live and Claire was working in the garden. That left me with only one option to hang out with someone, Carol. Don't get me wrong she is nice but I just couldn't see us playing anything besides dollhouse. But I decided I would go for it anyway. I walked up the stairs to her room and clawed at it as my form of knocking. I heard her walk up to the door and open it.

She noticed me, "Hi! What's up Jon?" She asked. I walked in while telling her I got bored in my language.

"What you want something to do?" I nodded at her.

"WAIT! Before that check this out!" She ran over to the corner of her room an I saw she had drawings there.

"See these, these are the things I have done, I am trying really hard to become an artist, it is my dream! I want to become a great artist that this world will know!" She showed me one after another all of her art and they were actually pretty good.

"Be honest with me Jon, are they bad?" I consistently shook my head to tell her no. They were great, she should have been proud of them!

"You really think they are good?" She asked, and again I nodded.

"Well um so you want to do something? How about doll house!?" She asked. With that I shook my head at her.

"Okay I will list off some and you choose one!" I agreed and she kept listing off until she hit hide and seek. It sounded really fun so I decided I would do it! She said she would hide first. So I sat there for about fifty seconds and when the time was up I screamed out to let her know I was coming. I kept checking spots I thought she would be but I couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe if I was a Luxray I could use x-ray vision, but sadly it is not the case. So I just kept searching and I finally found her, she hid in one of the cupboards in the bathroom.

"Ah…. You found me." She said sounding disappointed. But it was changed to happiness, "Alright! Your turn!" So I looked around the house for a place to hide. I finally settled on hiding under the couch. Shame to say I suck at hide and seek so it did not take her very long to find me.

"Gotcha!" She said.

I just gave her a smile and we went back to her room. I just hung out in there as we played when she brought up and interesting topic.

"So you are Jae's brother right?" She asked. It was an odd question but I nodded to tell her yes.

She smiled a little less after that, "Well can I ask you something, was your mother really a Lucario…Or was she human?" When she said that my heart felt like it skydives straight down. Did she know?

"I was there, the day of her funeral, Jae was in the training room, he had made a hologram of her, and made her speak. The hologram called him son, and Jae seemed to try to talk to her, like she was real." He did that?

"Jon be honest, it is a simple yes or no answer, you and Jae were both human, right? I need to know the truth, seeing Jae that upset I just want to know." I didn't really know how to answer, she knew too much, if I said no then she would know I don't trust her. Against all other judgement, I nodded.

She smiled in relief, "Thank you Jon, thank you for telling me. I just want to let you know I am so, so, so sorry! About you losing your mother, and I will keep both of your secrets, and do me a favor, don't tell Jae, it is not that I don't trust him, it is just I don't want him to worry, so please do that for me." I gave her a nod. I never knew that happened, I didn't have to see my mother die, who knows how Jae felt?

But that was over, even though she knew this little girl knew to respect those in pain, and I respect her for it, it seems like she is a true friend and a good person, I would make sure nothing bad happens to her.

(Lucario POV)

I took the morning heading over to Griffon's and Gareth's place. Barry gave Martin a call saying that Griffon told him that he wanted to talk to me. So in return I came over. I knocked on the door and Lilly opened the door.

"LUCARIO!" With that she gave me a bear hug, "IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

'It is good to see you too, but may I please breathe!' I stated.

She let me go immediately, "Oh.. Sorry!" She let me in and I asked where Gareth was. She motioned to the back room and I went back there. After entering I saw him watching the news on the t.v. in the room.

-Hey, what is going on?- He had a serious look on his face. All he did was point to the t.v. When I gave the t.v. a look I saw his old gang the "Bladed Vanquishers" on it, Siward the Sceptile, Banquo the Bisharp, and Ike the Samurott. I saw the location the video showed and got shocked. It was here!

-Lucario they are here, last time I saw them was when I saved Lilly, they have never been this close, this is my only chance, and I still know where our old base here is set up, that is where they will be.- He explained.

-What did you call me here for Gareth?- I asked.

-Lucario I need your help.- He stated.

-Why me? Why not Griffon?- I asked.

-I don't want her to know, Lucario please! You know her, every time I have been in danger she risked her life to save me, I don't want her to get involved, I don't want her to get hurt, it isn't her place. Lucario you are older than both of us, you are more experienced, and that is why I am asking you, I have thought this through over and over, and just me and you going against them has the best chance! Please! Do this with me!- He begged. I knew his history with this gang, what they tried to make him do, and what they keep doing, he wanted revenge and they need to be stopped. Looks like I will be killing two birds with one stone.

-Alright, I am in, when do we head out?-

(Jae POV)

*BOOSH!*

The grenade had gone off as I just tackled Braig to the ground. I had activated my Iron Tail to use as a shield and let my aura flare to hopefully knock shrapnel in a different direction. Thankfully I had made it just in time using extreme speed, I had small scratches on my legs and some bruising from being hit by blunt shrapnel, but nothing more. I took a look at Braig and saw he wasn't hurt, except that the top part of his right ear was blown off!

-OWWWWWW! F*** THAT HURTS!- He said as he pushed himself up grabbed his ear and held it to keep it from bleeding. I put my paws on it to put more pressure. -Thanks, you saved my life.- He stated.

-You are welcome.- I said more focused on his ear. Mirai, Mike, Keiran and Nanaba had entered the training floor knowing that it was safe. Mike and Nanaba went over to their Pokémon while Keiran and Mirai came over to us.

"BRAIG ARE YOU OKAY!" Kerian exclaimed with Mirai looking shocked.

'Don't worry he is okay, the ear is bad but besides that he took barely any damage.' I explained.

"Wait what about you!?" Exclaimed Mirai.

'I am fine, they are just scratches, that is nothing compared to being shot.' She quieted down after that. Keiran had taken over for me holding Braig's ear and they brought out the medics. I saw that Aqua was up and Lyran was fine.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Nanaba screamed at Aqua. Aqua held her head down after being scolded.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT LYRAN!?" Lyran just snorted.

-What me, he is just another good for nothing Lucario, they are all rotten, and poor Braig was hurt because of him.- He didn't have another chance to say something because I had used extreme speed to run up on him and knock him to the floor. When I use extreme speed my speed increases from my greatest of sixty miles per hour to one hundred miles per hour, that is why it tires me out when I use it too much.

He fell with a thud and I grabbed him by his mane. 'I will let everyone know since they can't hear us! BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT IDIOT SITTING OVER THERE YOUR FRIEND ON YOUR SQUAD JUST LOST A PART OF HIS EAR, WHATEVER YOUR PROBLEM IS WITH ME IS PETTY! BECAUSE OF YOUR SO CALLED PROBLEM YOU FRIEND IS HURT, AND YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH EVERY TIME YOU SEE YOUR FRIENDS RIPPED EAR YOU GET TO KNOW IT WAS YOUR FAULT!' And then I let him go. His eyes were wide and so were everyone else's in the room.

I just started walking to where Briag was so I could make sure he is okay.

"Mike you handle the rest of the trainees, I am going with Braig." Stated Keiran.

'Me too.' He gave me a confused look and then nodded. We hurriedly moved him to the first-aid room. I had to wait outside but I was going to stay to make sure he was okay. As I waited I was really nervous, hopefully he would be okay. As I sat there thinking about the situation I kept thinking about how I almost got someone killed again. What is my kill count at? The Arbok, The Graveler, The man who killed my mother, the guy who almost killed Lucario, the Machamp, and even my Father. That is six, and the people who I got killed were my mother and Elizabeth, and I almost made that count higher too. Why, why do I have to cause problems for everyone!? WHY!?

"Jae." I heard someone speak up and when I looked I saw Martin.

'Martin?' I asked with telepathy.

"I saw you thinking, what was it about?" He asked me.

I looked down in shame, 'I almost made another life disappear.'

"What?" He asked.

'That Arbok and Graveler from the woods, the man I killed when he attacked Cindy, and Cindy herself, the man who attacked Lucario, and the Machamp. Because of me they are all dead, and Braig almost died because of me.' I stated.

"Jae listen to me, you can't blame yourself for everything, you killed that man who killed Cindy and there was nothing you could do to save her, and killing him saved others. Also in the forest you did that to protect yourself, you had no choice. Then during the attack on our house you saved Lucario, and what just happened was Lyran's and Aqua's fault, you shouldn't feel bad about things you can't change, you did nothing wrong, and none of it was your fault." All of the sudden the door opened and walked out Keiran and Braig. Briag had some bandages on his right ear.

-Oh hey! You alright?- He asked me.

-Oh. Yeah I am fine, I should be asking you that!-

-I am fine, check it I think I look cooler with this!-

-You aren't mad?-

-Oh no! Extremely mad! Just I wanted to have my bone to pick with Lyran! Or, would it be a rock? Anyway it is over but not for them!-

'Hey that reminds me, Martin why did Lyran attack like that?'

"Yeah I never heard about this either?" Keiran said.

Martin then explained, "Mike had told me Lyran's family was killed by Lucario, apparently they owed some of the "royal" Lucarios something and got killed because they couldn't pay them back, but they kept Lyran from dying."

'Great, I come from such a mighty race! Killing people and Pokémon in such petty ways, maybe it was best I got seperated from my family.' I stated.

-But your might not have been bad!- Lyran expressed.

-Maybe, but it is just I have heard so many bad rumors about Lucario, not like I got taught this stuff.-

-Hey cheer up! Come on you will enjoy seeing me tear into Lyran!-

-Sure!- I stated happily!

We both ran off before Martin could tell me something. We entered the room where Aqua and Lyran were, Lyran looked up at Braig.

-Braig! Are you okay?! I am s- He got cut off by a punch from Braig.

-THAT WAS FOR THE GRENADE YOU RETARD!-

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!- Lyran repeated.

-Lyran!- I said.

He looked at me with scorn, -What?!-

-I am sorry.- His eyes widened at that one, -I am sorry about what happened to you parents, but I want you to know I am not one of those royal Lucarios, I never even got to live with my parents for more than a week and can barely remember them, and to know how my race really is, it is sickening, and it is for the best that I didn't live with my parents, and I am sorry for what happened to yours and I want you to know I am not like that and never will!- I stated proudly.

His face showed a lot of emotions, but in the end, -I am sorry Jae, you too Braig, it is my fault this happened, and I got Aqua to help because of what you did to her, it is all my fault.-

-I am sorry too, I should have stopped it.- Aqua stated.

-Listen I forgive you! But!...- I then turned to Braig.

-Well I got to pay you guys back somehow!- He said while holding the knife Aqua had, -Bring me you ears!-

With that they started running and screaming. Then Braig turned to me, -Just kidding!-

"JAE!" Screamed Martin. We turned to him entering the room. "You missed what I tried to tell you!" He said as Mirai entered the room.

"And it is pretty good news!" Mirai stated.

'Well what is it?' I asked.

"You aced the test Jae, but you will not join the police force." He said.

-WHAT!?- 'WHAT!' Me and Braig said in unison.

"Let me finish, you won't be joining the police force, you are joining our special task force with Mirai and Braig here!" He stated proudly.

I got shocked, I was actually joining the highest ranking team here!? I really couldn't be happier! This was awesome!

"You will be starting tomorrow! Take the rest of the day to have a break, I think you earned it with the show you pulled!" Mirai stated. I took her advice and Martin and I headed back home after I said goodbye to my new team. I could not wait for joining the team, but my only question was what my first mission was? Also they said they would teach me the basics of everything and what they do, I also wonder what role I will get on the team? A lot of questions with no answers but I would be sure to find all of this out tomorrow. All I had to do was wait. When we got home and opened the door everyone came up except for Lucario, he seemed to not be here.

-How did it go?!- Jon asked.

"How did it go Jae?!" Carol asked.

"Please tell us you passed!" Claire asked.

"Yeah come on!" Riley screamed.

I let the silence get them in total suspense, 'NOT ONLY DID I PASS BUT I GOT ON THE TASK FORCE!'

Safe to say everyone was extremely happy for me, they even got steak for everyone to eat as a special prize! It was an amazing day except for the drama but it seems as if I will get along with everyone there, hopefully I could be a good enough asset to them as well.

(? POV)

ANOTHER PHONE CALL! CAN PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! After I got over that I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"That Lucario got on the task force!" My associate screamed.

"WHAT!? Huh. Guess he was better than I thought!" I stated proudly.

"The bosses project is indeed a success!"

"Yes it was, he really is interesting!"

"Yes but now that he is there they have extra help finding us out, what will you do if they find out where you are?" He asked.

"It will be no big deal! Besides I have my Pokémon to help me y'know!" I straightened my glasses.

"Don't worry, I will be fine! I have Gwain and Takeo will always have my back!"

"Alright you stay safe then."

"Will do." I stated and hung up.


	33. Chapter 33 Reunions

It was early morning when I woke up because of Martin coming to get me from my room. I got frustrated at first but then when I realized why I got woken up my mood changed. I was so excited to get to go be a part of the team there. After finishing breakfast and telling everyone bye we headed out to the police station. The ride was nothing special pretty much the same as last time. Once we got to the police stations it was far less packed than it was yesterday. I was very much relieved because I did not want to deal with a mad house. Martin told me to follow him and in which I did. Once we got to his office I saw that Mirai was sitting in one of the chairs.

Martin sat in his chair and started to speak, "I know you have already met her but I would like you to meet your commanding officer Mirai Bernidel, she will give you all instructions on what you will be doing on your team and how you will do it, also she is who will decide what place you get on the squad."

'Position?' I asked with telepathy.

"Yes position, I will be the one who evaluates your skills and I will decide what you will do in the squad." Fair enough. After a couple more instructions from Martin Mirai instructed me to follow her. We entered a room that had all sorts of weapons and gadgets.

"This is the special task force's base of operations. We have our own firing range and even a simulation room. It is nothing fancy but we do have targets that tell you if you died or not." Interesting.

I noticed that everyone else was in the room as well. I went over to greet them, -Hey there!- I stated.

-Hey Jae!- Braig stated.

-Hello!- Aqua greeted.

-Yo!- Lyran greeted.

-What are you guys doing here?- I asked.

-Watching you, we are going to see what you get as a place on the squad!- Braig stated. After he said that Nanaba entered the room with a rolling cart with weapons on it.

"Well there you are! MIRAI! You took your sweet time bringing him here!" Mirai just waved innocently in response.

Nanaba just shook her head, "Where was I? Oh right! We are going to find out what you will be doing on the squad Jae, now I would like you to look at all the weapons we have here." She pulled a handle and a wall of weapons came out. Rifles, pistols, stun devices, the works.

"Now I want you to pick out what you like and then try to see what fits you the best, you won't get any ammo till you get on the range though." I nodded to her and gave my look down. I wanted to try out all the weapons but a few of them really stuck with me. First off the stun baton was extremely useful so I decided that would be one of the weapons. Next I needed a lethal weapon, I am more close ranged so I grabbed a standard issue combat knife, double edge and really sharp. Then I looked through all the guns but my nubs wouldn't fit in some of the ones I liked. But I did find one, it was a Remington M-24 sniper rifle, bolt-action. It was perfect! Something that didn't use a clip helped out a lot, because of my nubs some things are harder to hold, but a sniper bullet I could hold between my nubs, and I can pull back on bolt to just place a bullet in. Since the cartridge is internal no magazine was required. It had a simple rifle scope and it was fairly light for me. I grabbed that and they let me go inside the firing range. I went to the little slot where you get your ammo and they gave me a carrier and bullet in it. I strapped it around me best I could and got ready.

"Alright first just simple targets, take your time." I heard Martin's voice through the intercom. I got myself ready, had five bullets inserted and pulled back on the bolt. The gun was ready to fire and I made sure to line up my shot. I chose to aim at the closest target first and thankfully I was able to hit it.

"Alright good shot, now go for a farther target." Martin said on the intercom. I pulled on the bolt and the empty casing flew out. I then loaded the next bullet in. I went for the second farthest target and I was able to hit it. Then I repeated the step with the next. I seemed like I was good at hitting non-moving objects but then Martin said I would have to hit moving targets. He brought out the next set of targets which were moving. I loaded the gun fully and then tried my hand, er paw at these new targets. I was able to hit the first one but I couldn't hit some of the closer ones because of the scope.

"Okay it seems you set yourself up for long-range but go meet Nanaba for a pistol." Martin said. I met up with her up there and she handed me a 44-Magnum Revolver. This thing is supposed to kick like a mule so hopefully I can handle it. They keep setting me up with guns that won't be hard for me to use. I tried firing it for the first time in my life and it wasn't that bad, maybe it was because I was a lucario but it really wasn't that bad. I was also very right, I was able to hit all the targets in a very small amount of time. Even though it took a bit of time between shots it was still very useful. I kept taking practice rounds after practice rounds until they told me it was enough. I then put down the guns and walked back into the room where everyone was at.

'So how did I do?' I asked.

"Pretty well I would say, it almost seems like you have fired a gun before!" Mirai stated. She wasn't wrong, I did trap and skeet shooting with a shotgun when I used was a human.

'Well what do you think my role has to be?' I asked.

"Well with what you have shown us with your skills with guns and how you dealt with the stunt Aqua and Lyran provided us with yesterday I say that your role during a mission will be one of two things." Nanaba explained.

'Okay, what are they?' I asked.

"You will either be with Mike and Lyran during ambush operations, they push in and make sure to take out as many hostiles as possible. Then for the other role we could pair you up with Mirai, not only is she our leader she is our sniper and assassin, your first choices were sniper and knife and your skills with extreme speed could make stealth a lot easier, and it finally gives Mirai a Pokémon companion. So during missions it will be one of those two jobs for you!" Nanaba explained with a smile.

"I hope you are okay with working with me."Mirai asked.

I turned to her with a smile, 'I am completely okay with it! I think it would be great for us to work together!' She gave me a small smile back, 'But I do have to ask a question! What is Braig and Keiran's role?'

Keiran could thankfully answer, "Glad you asked, basically we take the sides, because Lyran provides the advance we offer support! Hide out until they need help and pop out like people throwing a surprise party!"

'Sounds good, alright then I think I have everything right?' I asked.

"Everything except for my role, what I am is our check and surveillance, I give every info on enemy whereabouts and what they is armed with, and Aqua here is my guard, she makes sure no one comes near my site." Nanaba explained.

"Alright if that is all I have one more question, when is our first mission?" I asked.

Suddenly the intercom came on, "SPECIAL OPERATIONS SQUAD PLEASE HEAD TO CENTRAL BANK OF MARUNO CITY, THERE IS A ROBBERY IN PROGRESS AND THE INTRUDERS SEEM TO BE CALCULATED AND PLANNED, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL." The intercom said in an electronic voice.

"Right now! Grab the weapons you were using before, you will help me snipe the robbers, everyone else you know the drill, prepare yourselves!" With that we all in unison said sir, yes sir and headed out.

(Lucario POV)

-Alright this is it.- Gareth stated. I took a look at this metal shelter, there were vines covering it and it looked deserted.

-It looks inhabited.- I stated.

-Yeah, it is one of Siward's abilities and tricks. He makes the place look deserted by covering it in vines, the vines are here so that means he is here.- He stated. I took a look with aura vision and what do you know they were in there.

-They are in there.- I said, -You know a lot about them Gareth.-

-I was one them, I should know about them.- He replied.

-Let me ask you though, what is the knife for?- In his hand was a steel butterfree knife he firmly gripped.

-It was the weapon they gave me, since I didn't have blades of my own then they gave me this as an alternative.- He explained.

-Alright so what is the plan?- I asked.

-I am going in first, I will start fighting them off but when the time comes I want you to blast the roof open.- He explained.

-You sure that would work, what if they know you brought backup?- I asked.

-When I was with them I always fought alone, never brought back-up, so since the last time I saw them that is how they remembered me, and that is how they will see me now.- I left it at that and let him go inside as I got on the roof while avoiding the vines. I then sat there and used aura vision to watch what was going to go down.

(Gareth POV)

I walked up to the door of the hideout where I saw it still had the same locks. There were keyholes that instead of a key you used the blade you carried. I noticed theirs had changed because they probably evolved but then there was mine which hsa been unchanged. I flipped open the butterfree knife with finesse and place the blade in the mechanism. It fit perfectly. Banquo really was a wizard with this kind of stuff, guess metal is his specialty. I turned it and the door unlocked. I pushed it opened and walked inside. I haven't seen these guys in forever, here is me hoping I can go against them. I walked into one of the rooms and what do you know.

In the room was a bisharp, samurott, and a scepile. When I entered the room they all blankly stared right at me. They were in a state of shock and could not believe what they were seeing. I was about to get ready but they stopped me.

-GARETH!- They all screamed in unison and tackled me.

-It is so good to see you again!- Stated Siward.

-It has been years man!- Said Banquo enthusiastically.

-It is good to see you Gareth, it has been too long.- Stated Ike.

I was really confused but I went along with it, -Yes it has been too long!- I screamed.

(Lucario POV)

While watching the scene I only had one thing to say.

-What the F-

(Gareth POV)

-Guess I should have visited more.- I stated.

-You should have! We haven't seen you since you ran off.- Ike stated.

-Yeah man, why did you do that to us!?- Banquo asked.

-Well I am here now, how about you catch me up!- I stated.

-Follow me!- Ike instructed. They gave me a rundown of the place and everything that had changed. They had all sorts of furniture and were even able to set up a t.v.

This place is meant to get power so that has to be the reason they got it working. But the worst part is I knew all of this got stolen. They kept talking about all their stories of when they robbed, killed and hurt in their own name of justice. I couldn't stand it anymore, enough was enough. But then he id something I didn't expect.

-It is so good to have you back! We had this ready for your return and we couldn't wait to see you again! Here it is!- Ike handed we a samurai sword that got engraved with my name on it.

-This is for you, we wanted to give this to you if you ever came back.- He stated.

I looked down at it and unsheathed it. I looked up at my three old friends in sorrow. At one point they were good friends but I have seen what they've done, what they will continue to do, this was just them trying to win me back, but they made their choice a long time ago, and I have made mine.

*SHINK!*

I stabbed Ike right in his chest as the others looked in shock. He looked down with a face of disbelief.

-You think some present it going to impress me, I have seen what you have done, the people you have killed, you just want the help, you don't care about me or anyone, YOU ALL CARE ABOUT YOURSELVES! I COULDN'T FINISH YOU OFF THEN BUT NOW! IT IS OVER!- With that I ripped the sword out of him and kick him away. The other two got ready as he got his sword.

-I told you it wouldn't work Ike.- Siward stated in a sinister tone, -But now we can kill this traitor.-

Banquo then came up, -This will be how you die Gareth.-

-You piece of s***, you hit the same spot you hit last time, now it is personal, you could have come back, but now I will make sure that you die.- Ike stated.

-You three were good friends to me, you took me in like I was family, you took me in. I had no one yet you gave me life, and showed me to do good in this world. There was a time when we helped people and did good things. As we kept going things changed, you all got greedy, darker, then you became murderers, then there was that day. The day you tried to make me do something that I would regret my entire life. You actually thought I would do it, and that is how you ended up with that scar, and that is the reason I left, and I would never return and I will never rejoin or help you do any of the things you do now! JUST THINKING ABOUT WHAT ALL OF YOU DID JUST PISSES ME OFF, THAT IS IT!-

My energy was going wild and when I let my blades come out they infused insanely with psychic energy. They made the blades get sharper and made them just like double edge blades. Then I got into a fighting stance with the new sword they just gave me as well. -I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK, YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!-


	34. Chapter 34 Bushido

(Years ago, Gareth POV)

-NO, NO, NO WHY!?- I screamed running away from the Zangoose that was chasing me. I had taken some berries from this bush and apparently they were his and since I ate one I had to pay.

-GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID KIRLIA! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY!- The Zangoose screamed. I didn't even have the berries anymore and he was still chasing me. As he said I was a Kirlia, short, frail, and easily maul-able.

I kept running away but he caught up quick and slashed one of my legs with his claw, it was really bad and I couldn't get back up. He stepped over to me with his claws I the air. He was moving them menacingly.

-End of the line kid!- He swung he claw up and tried to swing it down but got stopped. A bunch of sharp leaves flew by and started knocking him back. Then from another bush a black and silver Pokémon came out and slashed him with his arm claws. Then from behind him a blue Pokémon came out of nowhere and slashed him with two glowing shells.

-Not so fast you fiend!- The blue one said as the other two guarded me.

After the Zangoose recovered he looked pissed, -Who the 'ell are you!?-

-I am a defender of the weak, a helper of justice, I AM ONE OF THE BRAVEST SWORDS!- He stated proudly. But everyone including me just stared at him like he was an idiot.

The green one in front of me looked at him with annoyance, -I told you it sounded lame…-

The blue one got a look of agitation, -YOU TRY COMING UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER!- He took his eyes of the Zangoose for a second and it was behind him. I was going to warn him but without even looking he blocked the attack.

-You really thought you would get the ump on me?- He said looking back at him. He then pushed the claw away and then sliced him a few more times with his shells. Then to finish him off he kicked him straight in the face. The Zangoose was out cold. Who were these guys?

-Kid you alright? What is your name?- Asked the silver one.

-Yeah I am okay thanks, my name is Gareth, who are you guys?- I asked curious.

-I am Siward. I am a treecko.- The green one said.

-I am Banquo! I am a bisharp.- The silver one said proudly.

-And I am Ike, I am a dewott, you are a Kirlia right?- He asked.

-Yeah I am, why?- I asked.

-Because I wanted to know, since you are male you can become a Gallade! That makes you great to join!- He stated.

-Join what?- I asked.

-Our group!- Banquo stated.

-Yeah! We help Pokémon and people in danger! Well we might want to ask his parents before we just up and bring him with us.- Siward stated.

I looked down sad, -I don't have any parents…- I said sadly.

They all looked at me with shock and sadness. -They left me…. When I was younger I was together with my siblings and parents. I was the runt of them and one day I woke up and they were gone, not a trace in sight.-

Ike walked up and placed his paw on my shoulder. -Hey look, if that happened then forget about them. If they couldn't bother to help you out instead of neglecting you then that means they didn't care about you, so come with people who do care about you!- He exclaimed.

I looked up at him with a smile, -Thanks!-

-Don't mention it.-

After that they took me to their base, this place was awesome! They had all sorts of cool things in here and even had electricity, which I thought only electric types and humans have! I had ben just staying at their place for a couple of says as one of them stayed with me to keep me company. Then one day they did something incredible!

I was just hanging out with Banquo and we just talked and he taught me certain fighting styles. Then the door to the base opened and Ike called out.

-Hey! We are back!- Me and Banqou ran to meet up with them at the door. It seemed Ike was hiding something behind his back.

-Hey what is up! How did it go?- I asked.

-It went well!- Siward said. -We have a surprise for you!- I was well, surprised they had a surprise for me an Ike walked up to me.

-For joining the Bravest Swords we would like to finally officially welcome you!- He held out what was behind his back and there was a knife, it was a weird-looking knife though.

-This is a butterfree-knife! It i considered a show knife but it works just as well in combat, and since you don't have any blades yet we wanted to give you something to compensate for it!- Ike then let me hold the blade for the first time and I figured out it can move apart and close and, and….

I started tearing up, -No one has ever given me a gift before…. THANK YOU!- With that I gave him a tight hug and he got shocked. He got an embarrassed look on his face though.

-Well don't mention it okay, you deserve it!- He stated. I let him go and started practicing with the new knife. It took me about a full month before I was a master with the knife, it was amazing! I finally started going on missions and we helped! WE ACTUALLY HELPED PEOPLE! I don't think I felt any more satisfaction than I did when I first saved a caterpie from being attacked. That feeling was amazing! Everything was great! Until….

After a while I noticed a change in those three. It wasn't immediate but gradual, and more bad things kept piling up. "Accidently stealing." "Accidently hurting." And then "accepting rewards."

Things changed for those three, they got darker, greedy and would force those who we helped to give us something. I just went along with it because they were my friends, they were the only ones that showed me compassion, surely they weren't bad right?

How wrong I was.

This one day, they pushed it, they pushed it over the edge. We hid out in an alley way and waited. They told me we needed to go after an important target to go for. We waited and Ike told us they were almost here. They told me to act as backup if anything went south. They hadn't even told me who the target was. They jumped out first and I heard yelling and screaming. I heard one of the voices go away and I decided I needed to look. When I did I saw a woman dead on the ground with her neck sliced, and a little girl sitting there with a bloody arm. In front of her were my three so-called friends with grins on their faces. I got horrified, this woman was innocent, and so was this child!

-HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?- I screamed. Ike turned to look at me.

-AHH! Just in time! Listen Gareth my friend it is time for your last exam!-

-What?- I questioned scared.

-That is right, you will prove yourself to us completely, the final test of trust. You see that girl there?- I took a look at her and she seemed terrified.

-I want you to kill her.- He said seriously.

-W-WHAT!?- I questioned scared.

-Prove it, unless of course… You wanna be alone again.-

My eyes widened in fear, solitude is horrible, it makes you feel like you are nothing at all. I didn't want to go through that again but…. This girl she was too innocent! What do I do?

I guess I had no choice.

I held my knife and opened up the blade. I then pointed the blade at her and she seemed absolutely terrified.

I gave her one last look, -I am sorry.- I stated.

*SLASH!*

I quickly turned around and slashed Ike right across the chest. He screamed and as he did I dropped kicked him away. Banquo and Siward went to check on him as I turned to the girl and pulled on her to tell her come on. Thankfully she knew I was on her side and quickly got up to follow me. I pulled on her arm and we just ran together. We kept on running and running until we made it to a Pokémon center. I know they weren't for humans but she was hurt and we needed to get to safety!

Once we got inside I screamed out for someone and thankfully they took her to a room, me as well. I was in the room as they stitched her up and made sure the wound wasn't bleeding as I stayed in a chair in the room. I held my knife in my hands shaking. What did I just do? What did I almost just do!? I actually thought about killing a little girl! I AM TERRIBLE!

Then a man in a blue uniform came in and started asking questions. "Little girl can you speak? What happened."

She looked up at the man, then to me, then back to the man. "Me and my mother got attacked by a group of Pokemon…. They…. They….." She had tears in her eyes and started weeping. Was that woman her mother? Some hero I am, I just ruined a girl's life.

"I see…" He turned to look at me, "Was the Kirlia over there involved?" I knew he would probably ask that, kind of suspicious for a little Kirlia to have a BLOODY KNIFE! So I just waited to accept my fate.

"No… In fact he saved me." The girl said. I looked up at her in shock.

"Really? Is he yours?" The man asked.

"No he is wild, but I guess he saw me and wanted to help." She was lying to him, was she protecting me?

"Well it seems like he really wanted to save you, here." He picked me up and laid me on the bed with her.

"You two stay here, I will go sort out this mess." Then the man left.

I turned to her with a confused look. Why would she protect me like that?

"Those were your friends, weren't they?" She asked with a sad look on her face.

In return I just nodded somberly.

"Thank you, they probably wanted you to kill me, but you didn't, you saved me. Thank you." She then proceeded to hug me tightly. In return I tried to hug her the best I could with my small stature.

Once the hug was over she looked at me with a smile, "What is your name?"

I knew she couldn't understand me so I looked around the room until I saw some paper. I took one of the writing utensils and wrote my name best I could on it and brought it to her.

She then read it aloud, "Gareth? That is a nice name!" I blushed at her comment.

"Gareth, those were your friends, and you ran from them, and now my mother is gone as well… Would you like to stay with me?" She asked. I thought my options over, I was not going to go back, and I didn't want to be alone….. and I owed her for not stopping this sooner, if I had stopped them none of this would have happened. Who knows this could be fun too. So in the end I smiled and gave her a nod.

"Great! I think we will be great friends Gareth!... OH! I haven't even given you my name yet!" She exclaimed.

"My name is Lilly!"

(Gareth POV, Present)

After I was knocked back by one of Siward's leaf blades Ike had come up behind me to slash his sword on top of me. I used my new sword and one of my arm blades to push it away from me. Once I had done that Siward and Banquo came up from behind to try to surprise me. I turned around quickly to exchange blows with them. I used my new sword to block and push Siward to my right and then used my left arm blade to block Banquo and kick him back.

Before he could get the jump on me and raised both my sword high to block the overhead swing that Ike tried to land on me. I saw that Siward and Banquo were charging straight at me so to dodge I jumped straight up in the air pushing Ike's sword away and back-flipping away from them.

Once I landed I got ready to fight again and waited for them but they just stood there.

-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THREE, I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP, BE THE GOOD GUYS!?- I screamed.

-We are the good guys, but we all gotta be a little bad. They always say that crime doesn't pay, but neither does being the good guy.- Ike stated.

-That is right Gareth, you don't know how it works, if you are not on top you can't control anything, control induces fear, and fear makes evil go away. If we induce fear then not only do we control, we control evil, and that protects the good.- Siward stated.

-YOU CAN'T CONTROL EVERYONE, THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS!- I screamed.

-What do you know Gareth? If you truly think that this is the wrong way then tell us, what have you done to change anything? What have you done to change this world, we may hurt people but at least we take action!- Banquo stated.

-But how do you know what is the right choice!?- I questioned.

-What makes you think you are right Gareth? What makes you think that this will change anything!- Ike asked me.

I looked down at my blade, -I don't how much this will change, but I don't want to hear your crap! You aren't justice. None of you are, I have seen the things you have done, attacking innocent people, killing children, making your own kind suffer! But I know one thing you are right about! I have not taken action, but that changes today. I have stopped myself from doing this over and over, but this time is different. This time I have made a choice! I WILL STOP YOU! I KNOW IF I DO THIS NOW THAT I WILL PROTECT SOMEONE IN THE FUTURE! THAT IS THE TRUTH, AND THAT IS MY CHOICE!-

Before he could even try I kicked Banquo who had used double team to make an image of himself. I then used multiple physical hits and slashes counting as my close combat. Then I quickly turned to clash blades with Siward. He was really fast so I made sure I was careful. Then he joined his blades along with vine whips. He grabbed my wrist and pulled back to throw my sword out of my reach. The sword flew and dug itself into a wall. He had a smirk as if he had won but I think he forgot I had arm blades, but I did one better.

I punched him, then again, then a third time, then kicked him down to the ground. As those two were down I started walking over to my sword. They all looked on in shock on how calm I was. I grabbed the sword but then realized Ike was behind me. I jumped on to his blade and kicked him so I had the chance to grab the sword. I blocked the next blade slice from Ike but wasn't able to from Banquo and Siward. They each stabbed me right in the back. They ripped their blades out and Ike slashed me with his blade that sent me flying into a wall.

Ike looked proud of himself, -It seems you lose, nice job coming here alone.-

I gave him a cocky smirk, -I didn't!-

All of the sudden the roof busted and we all looked up to see Lucario bust through the roof and send three sharp aura spheres. Ike barely dodged it, Siward avoided it, but Banquo was hit straight through the chest. Banquo and Siward charged at me but Lucario blocked their path.

-I will hold these two off, you handle the big one,- he told me.

-Oh! You think you can! I got news for you we are a lot worse than you think!- Banquo screamed.

-Yeah and you have no type advantages against me!- Siward said.

-Really?- Lucario said. He then started charging a red energy in his paws.

-I would like you to meet my friend mr. flamethrower!- I took this as my chance to go after Ike who ran into another room. When I entered the room it was a dojo.

-This is the sparring room, where me and you used to practice, I think this is the perfect place to finish this,- Ike stated.

-I agree, enough talk!-

I ran up on him again. He brought out one of his blade and we clashed. His sword was a lot heavier than mine so it was harder to deal with. He then did another heavy slash that I dodged. I managed to slash him a couple of times near the back but to no avail. He could take a lot of hits. I kept trying to block his heavy swing but then I tried something else. He pushed me away and I had time to try it. I infused my psychic energy into my new sword and I charged at him. He had a shocked look on his face but it turned to anger because he had to fight. I dodged his blade and sliced him with my new one. It made a huge burning cut right through his side. He tried to turn but I swept around him and slashed him again. Then I kept getting faster as I swung around him in circles sending slashes all through him. Then the last blow. As the last slice went through all the psychic energy that was left in the cuts flared up and sent a mini explosion in the cuts. I thought it was over but he regained balance and charged at me again. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into a wall.

I tried to escape but to no avail, -I think the game is over, you have lost, let your death be honorable!-

Before he could stab me the blade stopped. It as colored in a pink energy. Then he was flung into a wall as psychic spikes flung and stabbed him into the ground. I turned to look at my savior and found Griffon standing at the doorway.

I stood up to greet her, -Griffon! You made it!- I tried to hug her but got met with a slap.

-HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THAT! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! I TOLD YOU IF YOU WENT AFTER THEM I WOULD GO TOO!- She said.

-But I- Before I could continue she stopped me.

-NO! WE ARE MATES, THAT MEANS WE LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO PROTECT ME, I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU!- When she said that I started to cry and hug her.

-I am so sorry.- I said with tears in my eyes.

-Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me!- She said now in tears.

-Yes! I know!- I then turned to look at Ike who was in shock.

-You have a mate?- He asked.

-Yes, I do.- I said. Just then Lucario walked in with a beaten Banquo and Siward.

-They are alive, just they can't move.- He stated. He dropped them near the wall. They were both still conscious.

-IKE! YOU LOST!- Banquo screamed.

-You beat him?- Siward said appalled.

Ike looked down in shame, but then smiled, -Heh, you really are better.-

-What?- I questioned.

-It is funny, I grew up with abuse and torment, you did as well, but looking back at what I did, I didn't try to help people, I tried to make myself fell better, and when that didn't work I got others involved, maybe then it would be great! But then I did worse, I thought maybe the only way I could feel better about this was if I made others suffer too, made them feel my pain, of being beaten, abused, and tormented, and then I forced others to help, and tried to make you as well,- He said.

-Ike?- Siward and Banquo questioned.

-It seems you have done good Gareth, and there is a request I must ask of you, please?- He said.

-What is it?- I asked.

-I want you to lead them, better then I did, and bring the name back to the bravest swords, I want Siward and Banquo to be your friend again, and lead them, better than I did,- Ike asked.

-Ike what are you saying?- Siward asked.

-YOU TWO LISTEN! You will follow him now, and he will lead you! Understand!?- I asked.

-YES!- They said in unison.

-Now it is time to fulfill my duty, I follow the Bushido code, and must follow it!- Ike said.

-What do you mean!?- I asked.

He then picked up his blade and I saw the blue energy fill in it, and then he grabbed it by the blade and stabbed himself in the stomach!

-IKE!- Siward, Banquo and I screamed.

-IT IS TIME TO FULFILL… MY FINAL! DUTY! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!- He then ripped the blade out to the side of him, and he fell. I looked down at him in shock. There was no words to say then, the Bushido code is the samurai code, and if a samurai shows dishonor, he must…

I then told everyone to start and let us get Siward and Banquo out of here. They were in tears. They're friends and mine just died. It is justified.

-Hey,- They both looked at me in sadness.

-Let us not let this go to waste please, he asked me to lead you and I will do it, we will be the Bravest Swords again, so let us make his last wish come true, please,- I held my hand out to them as they laid on the wall of the building.

And they both took hold of it.


	35. Chapter 35 Infiltration

(Author's Note: Okay so i have a confession to make. I have some reasons as to why i have had late posts. First off is that i now have two stories, i switch between the two every time i make a chapter, so i do one for Revival then one for Project X. That is how it goes. Next is about school, i have had a project had to do and some work i have to do on the computer before the break is over so that has kept me busy, also i have been hanging out with a friend for the past few days so that is another reason. Then comes the personal stuff. My family is spiraling out of control, it is hard to get inspiration when i am dealing with what they are putting me through, it is hard right now, very hard. But don't fret! I am still going to write! It is what i promised i will do and what i will continue to do! ALSO! GREAT NEWS! There isan rpg make game coming out for the 3ds in july, i am going to try and get it so i can make an rpg of this! Any takers who have a 3ds wanna play it! Dont fret either! There will be a free app where you can play all the created games! I hope to see you all in the next chapter and will talk to you all later!)

"Alright you are clear, keep heading through Keiran!" Mirai said laying next to me with her rifle pinned on the building. I heard static come through her headset as a reply from what I could tell was Keiran. Mirai and I were on a building to the side of the bank. She had her rifle ready and I had mine set up next to me while I was checking the aura signals in the building.

"Remember Jae, I need all details, locations, where they are looking, who is looking at them, you cannot leave me in the dark here, got it!?" I gave her a nod to symbolize I understood and kept focusing. I started seeing the targets she could safely hit without anyone else noticing.

'There is a guy by himself in the window on the second floor, third one from the right. Next one is a guy on the first floor by himself, second window from the right,' I explained.

"Okay, I will take the one on the right side, take the one on the left, there re hostages so we need to make sure we protect them at all costs, even if it means spilling blood," I nodded again to tell her I understood. I then got my rifle ready and had the silencer attached to the muzzle.

I lined up my shot and got ready, "Alright on my mark!" Mirai commanded.

"Three, two, one, MARK!" With that we both fired our rifles and hit both of our targets. They were down for the count and the next phase began.

"Alright, you have a clearing on the right side of the building Mike, head through there and start tearing shit up as Keiran handles the distraction!" I heard the mic rumble a bit and then she got her rifle ready again.

"Alright Jae, once this goes live me and you have to take out as many targets as you see, make sure you are not aiming at a civilian when you do though got it? You will be able to tell anyway with aura vision," I nodded to her and got myself ready once more. I chambered another bullet and waited for the everything to hit the fan.

And boy did it!

There was sounds of flash bangs going off complimented by the flashes of light that came through the windows. I got my rifle ready to go and used my aura vision to see what was going on. I saw Braig taking out a few people with fire but there was one guy behind him he didn't notice. I lined up my shot and even though it was behind the wall the wall could be penetrated with our bullets. So I fired and thankfully hit the guy and Braig seemed surprised. He then just nodded his head and went back to fighting. Mike was wearing body armor and is equipped with a riot shield. Lyran was next to him and was taking names on anyone dumb enough to get close to them. During this time Nanaba was in her truck with Aqua staying close to her. I heard her constantly giving instructions through Mirai's headset. Even with my great ears I couldn't hear everything she said but I could understand that it wasn't gibberish. Details, places people could hide, and even hijacked the security cameras to let them know where hostile were.

Once the main area was clear Mirai and I joined the rest in the main lobby.

"That everyone!?" Asked Mike.

'No, there are some stragglers around, problem is I can't tell if they are friendly or hostile. Rest assured watch your shots.' I said.

"Alright sounds good, Braig go with Jae okay?" Keiran asked.

-Got it, let's go partner!- He said to me. We then started our search. We checked each hiding area I sensed someone in. We hadn't found any hostile, just people who were hiding. After we found a few I told Braig to take the ones we had obtained so far out to the police while I checked for the others. He listed and led them to the outside. I walked up to one door where it seemed like someone was blocking the door. I walked up to it and was about to tell the person everything was alright, but I was too slow.

Before I got the chance to react the door bust open and pushed me back. Then the person ran up and grabbed my neck with extreme amounts of force. He then slammed me into the wall that was behind me. I gasped for air and tried to shoot him but he knocked the gun away. He then pushed my legs into the wall and held me there and then took his free hand and grabbed my paws to where I couldn't move or attack.

The man had anger in is eyes but it quickly turned to glee, "OH! It's you! I was so worried we would never get to meet!"

Who the hell was this guy.

"You know when I first saw your viciousness and ferocity I was in glee, you are probably the best one to come out of our experiment and we love it. My boss has been in so much joy ever since they first heard the news about you, and she can't wait for their appointment to meet you! It will be a wonderful display!" The man said as he forced his choke down harder.

With some of my strength I used telepathy, 'Boss!? Who would that be!?' I asked.

"OH now I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, but you know what, I couldn't care less about what they want, their name is N-" Before he could finish a bullet came down from the hallway. I got dropped and the man screamed in agony. I looked to see my savior and it was Mirai. She then full sprint rammed into the guy and then with her two M1911 pistols the unloaded the magazines into him while also kicking him a few times. Then for the last blow she full on ran and did a drop kick on the guy.

No wonder she was the boss, she had skill that rivaled a pokemon's strength. She then turned to me and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she offered me her hand.

'Yeah, thanks for saving me,' I said as she helped me up.

"No problem, I had a feeling going alone was a bad idea so I came in after you, good thing I did," As she said that she checked out the guy and pulled out his wallet.

She took a look at the ID and read it aloud, "Lando Misayo, Digi-Corp executive, it's the same," She said to herself.

'Pardon?' I asked.

"Come on lets head back, I will explain everything there,"" As she said that we started walking back. I did another search with aura vision and it seemed that the others cleared out the rest. As we exited we headed over to the armored truck where Nanaba's set up was at. Everyone was there before us.

"Guys look," As Mirai said that she laid the ID card on the desk with Nanaba's set up. Nanaba picked it up and took a look at it.

"Yep, just as you suspected they were connected," Nanaba stated.

'What are you talking about?' I asked.

"These last few crimes that we have dealt with have had one thing in common, some of these people are smart and didn't let their ID's get out but some of them still had them, the ID's we have taken are all people who work at Digi-Corp," Mike explained.

'Digi-Corp? Where have I heard that before?' I asked myself in telepathy.

"It is the same corporation that had the hostage situation outside of it's building, the same hostage situation you got involved in Jae," Mirai explained. My heart skipped a beat for a second there.

'That guy, the one who killed Cindy, did he work for them?' I asked.

"The man you killed? Yeah he did work for them…. Jae I want to say this now, we have all gone over that case you got involved in, just so you feel more secure we understand why you did what you did and don't judge you for I, isn't that right guys?" She asked. I took a look around and everyone gave me a smile and a nod, even Lyran!

'Thanks guys,' I said.

"Now then let us get to where this gets interesting, these workers are all higher-ups, the top guys who work together to run the company, and the past few crimes we have come to finding have involved the people who work at Digi-Corp, that leads us to believe that with a couple of more leads we will be able to prove that they are responsible for these crime, and will get charged for them," Nanaba said.

'Alright, so we find out if more of them were involved, find enough evidence to offer a warrant, and boom! We got our guys,' I said.

They gave me a confused look, "Where did you learn about warrants?" Mike asked.

'Uh, I learned it from Martin! Yeah, he taught me what they were!' I said through telepathy.

-Well it is as you said, seems like you know more than I thought you did friend,- Aqua said walking next to me.

-Well we will worry about that later, now time to,- Before he could finish Keiran burst out.

"Lunch time!" Keiran screamed. He handed out all the meals to everyone and then he stopped at me.

"I found this weird but when Martin told me what you eat it surprised me really, here!" Then he handed me some of Claire's great sushi. I started eating when Lyran, Braig, and Aqua looked at me like I was an idiot.

-What?- I asked.

-You get to eat that?- Braig asked.

-Yeah, why?- I asked.

-Typical gets great food too,- Lyran complained.

-Actually I did the math with Martin's wife, she said that it is actually cheaper for her to make sushi for me then to supply normal Pokémon food,- I explained.

-Really? Mind telling that to Nanaba, because I would love to eat other things besides the simple food I am given!- Aqua said.

-Sure, maybe I could get Mikke to get you something good too Lyran, what would you like?- I asked.

He gave a smirk, -How about we worry about that later, I have a list I want you to give him for me!-

I gave a laugh, -Will do!- As we continued to eat I actually wanted to know something.

-Hey Lyran?- I asked.

-Yeah? What is it?- He replied.

-I… How did you and Mike meet?- I asked slowly.

He showed shock for a moment but started, -After my parents got killed I was alone for a while. I had to fend for myself and hunt or myself. It was rough, but somehow I managed by myself for a while. Then one day after a successful hunt I heard screaming coming from a direction. I went to check it out and saw that a human child was fighting off an electrike. He was scared and crying, he was alone as well. So I jumped in and attacked. We worked together but then the electrike tried to go for the kids neck with it's teeth. I jumped in and took a nasty gash right on my back. But the kid was able to kick it really hard n make it run away. I passed out during that. When I woke up I was in a cave with the kid. He had bandaged me up with a first aid kit he had. I guess he returned the favor to me. The kid was Mike, he was an orphan that ran away from his orphanage. He asked if I wanted to be his friend and so I agreed. Now here we are, years later a successful police force!- He smiled at the end.

-Nice! That is good to hear you weren't alone Lyran,- I said.

-Yeah, thanks Jae!- He said.

I then turned to Aqua, -What about you Aqua, how did you and Nanaba meet?- I asked.

-Well we met in her home country, see we aren't exactly from this continent!- She said.

-Your not?- I asked.

-Nope, when I was young Nanaba found me out in the woods, my leg got injured and I really couldn't do anything. She found me and patched me up. After a couple of days we went back to the woods to find my parents, but I told them I wanted to stay with her. After a year she gave me a water stone as an anniversary present from the first time we met! That was probably one the best memories with her. At school she always wanted to join the police force, but at that continent we didn't have very advanced ones. But thankfully she scrounged up enough money to take a trip here and become the electronic specialist of the task force!- She explained.

-Really? Good for her!- I said.

-Yeah well there is a problem,- Aqua said.

-What is it?- I asked after swallowing.

-She is kind of homesick. She wants to see her parents, and as do I, but it is okay! She has talked with the chief and has saved her money! She almost has enough to get a trip there and back and has enough vacation time so that she can spend it with her family, and I even get to see mine!- She said happily.

-That is good to hear! I hope you enjoy it!- I said.

-Oh we will, Nanaba already called and told them! They are so excited to see her as well!- Aqua said.

-Good to hear! Now last one from the group!- I said looking at Braig.

-Alright, well see I was actually Keiran's starter Pokémon, he chose me as his first and we started an adventure, that didn't really last long because well, it wasn't that fun to just keep fighting. So instead he said we should do school, when I didn't know what it was but it turned out to be really fun. Learning was more fun than just straight up battling! Then came the choice of what we wanted to do! Of course since we are here we decided on criminal justice. Probably the greatest thing I learned about to this day, and probably the best choice for him as well!- He said.

-Why is that?- I asked.

-Because that is where he met Mirai! See none of us know about Mirai, every time we ask about her past she stiffs up or says she doesn't want to talk about it. Not even Keiran knows, but that doesn't really matter because those two are in love, they have been for years!- He said.

-I could tell,- I said.

-Wanna know something better!? Keiran is planning to propose to her soon!- Braig said.

-WHAT!?- Lyran, Aqua and I screamed. The others looked at us like we were crazy but went back to eating.

-SH! Keep it down, he is planning on doing it soon, he is going to buy a ring then after a successful mission he is going to propose!- He said.

-Finally they will tie the not! Took him long enough!- Aqua said.

-Do you think they would let Pokémon have some of the cake?!- Lyran asked which I slapped him upside the head for.

-OW! What was that for!?- He asked.

-Don't be dense, we would be there to support them, here is hoping they would let me come at least,- I said.

-You are part of the squad now! Of course you would!- Braig said.

-Thanks.- I said.

-Well now that we finished that I now have a question now, what is your story Jae, and why did you want to join?- Lyran asked.

I gave a huff then started, -As you know I am only a couple of months old, still mature but I am still very, very young. When I was a week old I got shot and woke up in the Pokémon center. It was Martin's son that found me and brought me there. Apparently I was the first Pokémon he ever spoke up to without being frightened. I think I even helped him get over his fear of Pokémon. Things went well for a while but, my mother got killed,- I explained.

-What?- Asked Lyran while the others stayed quiet.

-A Pokémon killed her, and I stood there and watched, so I did what I had to, and took that Pokémon down,- I said.

-Wow, Jae I didn't know,- Aqua said.

-It destroyed me when happened, but things got better! I even evolved! But then I wanted to find my brother. When I did he something was attacking him but,- I stopped.

-But what?- Asked Braig.

-It was my father who was attacking him, he said that if he couldn't have his full family then we would all join our mother, he wanted to kill us, my mother's death made him go crazy, so to protect him and my brother, I made sure he couldn't hurt anyone again,- I said.

Everything was quiet for a minute, -Jae, I am so sorry, it seems that I really did misjudge you, maybe all lucarios aren't as bad as I thought they were,- Lyran said.

-Thanks Lyran,- I said.

-I am sorry to hear that Jae, forgive me if I sound rude but what was he reason you joined us, why did you want to stop crime?- Aqua asked.

I gave myself a minute to think of the words I wanted to use, -I have always wanted to, ever since I heard about the police and them stopping crime, and saving people, I have always wanted this. Just the thought that I could save people, even just one person makes me think I can do good in this world, so if I get the chance to help someone then I will take it, end of story,- I said.

-It makes sense, in more ways than one, most lucarios are said to be called protectors back in ancient times, it seems like the role fits you well Jae!- Braig said.

I gave a chuckle, -I didn't even think of it like that, thanks!- I said.

All of a sudden an alarm went off on Nanaba's computer.

"Nanaba, what is it?!" Asked Mirai.

"Seems like some rouge Pokémon are causing trouble in a forest, lighting stuff to blaze!" She said. "Looks like they are going to need more than the fire department for this one!" She exclaimed.

I gave myself a moment to take a look at the scene the computer screen showed, and my eyes instantly widened.

Braig noticed, -Jae! What's wrong?!- He asked.

I looked down with my eyes still bulging out of my skull, -Ray!-


	36. Chapter 36 Falling Lightning

(Raiden POV)

I woke up that morning to the sun shining through one of the windows in our room. I looked over in my nest with my one good eye to see my mate Sharara still asleep with her head laying against my side. I waited a minute before I decided to get up and made sure to not disturb her as I did. I walked out of our room and into the living room where I saw my son playing with some of his toys.

He noticed me walk in, -Hey dad!- He said to me.

-Morning son,- I replied.

-Time for you to go out dad!?- He asked.

-Yep, you know how it goes!- I said.

-Wait here!- He told me. I waited for a minute as he ran into the kitchen. When he came back he had some berries with him. -Here you go! Breakfast!- He said.

I gave him a warm smile, -Thanks son!- I said.

-No problem!- He said. I told my son bye as I ran off to meet up with my partner. He was a manetric. He had been my partner on the force for a while now. He was pretty good at his job, nothing could really stop him.

I got to what I like to call my base of operations and saw him waiting there for me. -What is up Plasma!?- I asked.

He seemed to get a little shocked when I greeted him, -Oh! Hey there buddy, so what have you been up to?!- He asked. He seemed nervous for some reason.

-Lighten up buddy, you scared of toady or something? Or are you scared of me? Why would you be anyway, old Raiden isn't gonna do anything to you!- I said.

-Oh right, sorry Raiden, guess I am just a little on edge now,- He said.

-Why is that?- I asked.

-Well some folks have talked about a dangerous wild Pokémon out in the forests, and well I am kind of nervous,- He reinforced.

-Dangerous Pokémon? I haven't heard anything about it,- I said confused.

-Yeah! It just came in this morning!- Plasma said.

-Well then let us go find it!- I said.

-Really?- He asked.

-Yeah, I know you are pretty new to this so how about we just take care of the job now, that way we wont have to worry about anything later!- I said.

-O-Okay!- He stuttered.

-Alright, now do you know the location it is at?- I asked.

-Yeah! It is this way! Follow me!- With that we took the direction that he said the Pokémon had been spotted at. While we were walking we passed by the grave of Jae's father, I took a moment to reminisce about what happened. Plasma noticed what I was doing though.

-Hey what's up?- He started, -And what is that?- He asked.

-That is a grave, a friend of mine had to bury his father there,- I said.

-Oh… I am sorry,- He said.

-Sad part was that he had to kill his own father too,- I said.

-Really? Who was he?- He asked.

I shook my head, -Don't worry about it, we need to continue okay!-

-Alright,- We then kept walking. Plasma didn't say anything as we continued. We just kept walking and walking and walking, but we just kept going one direction. I got confused so I spoke up.

-Hey Plasma?- I asked.

-Hmm, yes?- He replied.

-So how far did you say this Pokémon was?- I asked.

-Oh a long, long way! It will take us some time before we get to the cave!- He stated.

But what he said made me stop, -I thought you said the Pokémon got spotted in the forests?-

He seemed to jerk when I said that, -Oh! Right, well he got spotted out in the woods, but I know where it's cave is!-

I glared at him with my one eye, -See that wouldn't be a problem, if for the fact there are no caves in this direction, and Plasma knows this area better than what you are letting off,-

He just kept staring before he tried to make a run for it. He didn't get the chance because I was up on him in a second and held him against a tree. I held his neck to where he started choking and gasping for air.

-ALRIGHT YOU! NO. MORE. BULLS*&t! YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON NOW BEFORE I FRY YOU!- He was about to speak but he got cut off by a loud sound and the rumble of the earth. Without letting go of him I looked behind me and saw flames come from the town.

I looked back at him and he smirked, -That is what we are doing!- The imposter said.

-Who are you!? And what did you do with Plasma!?- I screamed

As he gasped for air he smiled, -I am what you call a ditto! A transforming Pokémon so to speak! And that friend of yours got put down like the mutt he was! My goal was to get you away from the town, that way my teammates could get in easier!-

-What is this all about!? What did we do to you!?- I asked.

-Nothing! This is a test for one of the experiments we have had around for a while, it is to see how he can handle severe situations!- He said. I choked him harder.

-WHO!? WHO IS YOUR EXPERIMENT!?- I screamed.

-A human turned lucario by the name of Jae!- He said. It then clicked for me, whoever this guy worked for was one of the ones who turned Jae and his brother into Pokémon, and led their parents to get killed.

-You were the ones who did it?- I asked.

-Oh! You know him! And he told you! How exciting! That is incredible, this shows he had more trust about this than we f-ARGH!- He was cut off as I jabbed my tail blade right into his gut. He started coughing up blood and he body turned cold.

I gave him a sinister glare, -You took everything from him, killed his mother, and drove his father to madness, I don't care what you have to say, you have said enough, now go to sleep,- With that I ripped the tail out of his gut and he fell with a thud. Once he did his body reverted to this pink mass that just stopped moving after a minute.

I then started hearing more of the explosions and screaming coming from the town. I had no time to lose, I had to get there, NOW! I started running at full speed back to the town. In my head I kept thinking about how stupid it was that I got tricked. They have probably killed people by now, or worse! My family! I then used some of my electricity to start-up a volt tackle that double my speed and I made it back to the town in a flash.

Once I made it back what i saw horrified me, the town was in a blaze, thankfully however I did not see anyone dead in the carnage, they must have run.

-RAIDEN!- I looked up and saw Avis's father who was a staraptor fly down in front of me. -Raiden what is going on!? Where were you!?- He asked.

-No time! Plasma is dead!- I said.

-WHAT?!- He exclaimed.

-The one I was with was a transforming Pokémon, he killed Plasma and made himself look like him,- I explained.

-Damn! He deserved better, listen mostly everyone is at the center of town, but my son is out here and there is another thing, Sharara and Ray aren't there,- He explained.

-DAMNIT! Listen you find your son, I am going to look for my family,- I ordered.

-Okay, don't worry about the people at the center of town, they are not that experienced, but they know how to hurt people,- He said.

-Okay! GO NOW!- With that he took off and I ran off into the town to look for my family. First I went to our house to check it out. The place was in shambles and on fire. I jumped through one of the opening I found but thankfully they were not in the house. After that I went to some of the places Ray likes to play at, no luck!

-GET AWAY!- I heard Sharara's voice just then! I ran in the direction I heard it come from and I saw she had her back against a wall with Ray right behind her. Standing in front of her was a houndoom. A black fire, dark type dog with demon horns coming out of his head. Sharara had spark flying off of her cheeks.

-I WONT LET YOU NEAR MY SON!- She screamed.

-You can try,- The Houndoom said in a menacing voice. He jumped at her but before he could make it I jumped in front of Sharara and dug my feet right into him where it sent him into one of the destroyed buildings walls.

-Raiden!?- Sharara screamed.

-I am here you two, don't fret!- I said.

-DAD ABOVE YOU!- Ray screamed. When I looked up I saw a ninetails come down with a fire fan but I used my tail to block and fling her into the houndoom.

-Nice one Dad!- Ray said.

-Thanks son!- I replied.

-Damn, where did he come from, I though DD had him,- The houndoom said.

-You mean the ditto, sorry I did the same thing to him that he did to my friend.

-Typical, we shouldn't have trusted him to get that done, what were we thinking?- The ninetails said in a condescending voice.

-Listen Sharara, get yourself and Ray to the center of town,- I said.

-What about you!?- She said.

-Don't worry, I wanna make them suffer for what they have done,- I said.

-Kick their butts dad!- Ray said.

-Will do,- With that Sharara ran off with my son. I then turned to glare at the two mutts in front of me.

-Alright you two, so what the f*&% do you want with Jae? And why the hell do this to him?- I asked.

They got shocked when I said that, -WHAT! Who the hell told yo-oh right, DD…,- The ninetails said.

-Yeah, so this test, why do this, and why here!?- I asked.

-No reason really, just needed a grounds for it, also needed to test his psyche, see how many dead bodies it takes him to see before he cracks,- The houndoom said.

-You know what, f&*% talking, you guys are dead!- I then ran up on them sparking with electricity. The ninetails jumped away but the houndoom went in for a strike. I grabbed his paw with mine and flung him over my head so his back hit the ground hard! Then as the ninetails tried to attack with her claws at my back I used my tail to block her attacks. Then I jumped back and did a flip kick right to her chin. Then the houndoom got up and tried to blow fire but I dodged and then volt tackled him. Once I did that I gave him a huge punch filled with electricity right to his head that sent him digging through the dirt. Then I noticed the ninetails was behind me. I jumped on my fore legs and kicked back to where she flew up. Then I jumped up there to where she was and held her to where my legs wrapped around her head and my arms held her midsection. Then the weight flew us down and she landed right into the dirt head first. I jumped away to get my distance.

There was smoke in the area from my last two attacks. I thought it could be over but then out of the smoke they came walking out. They got damaged pretty bad but were still able to fight.

-Got to hand it to the rat, he is pretty capable, but I think it is about time we end this, right Alexander?- The ninetails asked.

-You said it Alexia,- Alexander said.

I then stood my ground and waited for their attack.

-  
(Ray POV)

-Come on Ray! This way!- My mom said. We had left my dad back there to fight those two stupid dogs, but I wasn't worried! My dad was strong! There was no way he could be beaten by those stupid mutts! My mom then was about to get to the corner.

-This way son!- She then turned right. I followed her move and went the same way, but when I did I ran into something. Once I regained footing and looked and saw I ran into my mom who had stopped moving.

I moved to her left and asked, -Mom what is wrong?- The look on her face showed extreme horror, I turned to look at what she was looking at and my expression followed hers.

-Well, well, what have we here?-

(Raiden POV)

I waited for the two in front of me to make a move. They were dead still and so was I, we were all waiting for an opening on the other. All of the sudden a crack of thunder filled the sky, I didn't look but I knew it was there. It started raining then and I gave a smirk.

-Heh, looks like I win, not only is your fire screwed but now I have a lightning advantage,- They were not fazed by my threats and stood their ground, -Not that you would have lived if it didn't,- I said.

All of the sudden I noticed them move closer to one another, kind of like a mirage. Alexia was in front to where I could not see Alexander. Then she charged at me and I blocked the strike she had with my paws, but from above came Alexander. I had to use my tail to block his attack and push him back. When I did though I got met with a blast of fire from Alexia. I quickly punched her away from me and charged at Alexander. I used a volt tackle to gain speed but then jumped and did and electric drop-kick on him. I then turned to fight with Alexia who used her claws. I used my tail to block the strikes she threw. Then when I saw my opening I got a clean stab in. I was about to send a volt through it but Alexander slashed my back. The Alexia followed up with a fire fang. Then Alexander used a fire blast to fling me away. I needed to get some distance. As I slid I got myself up and started running down one of the paths.

The two of them were on my tail following me. I had to think of something. Then I had an idea! What I did was I jumped, spun around, and used a huge thunder attack that connected to the building around them. They got caught in the huge blast. With them stunned I found my chance. I ran up to Alexander who was closer and flip-kicked him up in the air. Then I ran up to Alexia and have her and hard straight that sent her flying forward. Then I used a volt-tackle to gain speed and was behind her. I then used another punch to send her flying up at Alexander. Once I did that I used one more volt-tackle to jump up towards them, grab both of their scruffs and start flying down.

-LIGER BOMB!- I screamed. Then as I dug both of them straight into the dirt the area pulsed with lightning. It flew off in all directions and was destroying most of the homes in the area. The blast was so large and loud it sounded almost like and earthquake went off. Once it was over I looked down at both of them and they had lightning sparking off of them. It seemed that it was over for them.

I got up out of the crater I had made with their bodies and proceeded to make my way to the center of town. All of the sudden I heard dirt stir behind me. Before he got the chance I quickly backed off and saw Alexander up and running again. Then from the side I notice Alexia there as well. They started using multiple claw strikes to try to catch me off guard. I was having to back up and block at the same time. I used my paws and tail to block all the upcoming attack that got sent my way. Then I saw Alexander breathe fire on his claws and do a spin slash at me. I had to catch it with my paws and my tail at the same time just to guard it. Then from out of nowhere I was hit in the stomach with claws!

HOW!? I DIDN'T SEE ALEXIA! Then I realized, I couldn't see her. She hid in the vision that was lost when my eye got took out. Then I received a flaming slash from Alexander right on my arm. Then was bit by Alexia as she dug her fangs into my shoulder. Then she threw me up into the air with her fangs and then Alexander jumped up and slashed me away. As I hit the ground I started sliding and landed on my back.

As I tried to get up I GOT pushed back down as each of them dug their set of claws into my arms. I tried to squirm and get up but to no avail. Then I saw it. They held their head high and flames started building up in their mouths! I tried to conjure up electricity but I GOT drained from the liger bomb! I kept squirming, trying to break free from their grasp. I tried to reach them with my tail but it just wouldn't!

Then their heads came down.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! AH! AH! AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHH! AARRGGHH! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-


	37. Chapter 37 Friends

Damn it, damn it, damn it! This damn car better hurry!

-Jae, what is wrong?- I looked over to Braig and he had a concerned look. I just had my eyes wide open and I looked over to Nanaba.

'Nanaba! How much longer!' I screamed through telepathy.

"Another fifteen minutes!" She said.

We wouldn't get there to save anyone, -Screw it!- I ran to the back of the swat van, kicked the door open and jumped out with my gear. I took a look around and I saw I was close to the path I usually take to get there. I ran to the path and followed it at full speed. I stopped to catch a breath because of the added weight my equipment had. I then heard someone call out to me.

When I turned around it was Lyran, -What are you doing!?-

-What does it look like, getting them the help they need!- I said.

-If you want to help them we need to stick together! What do you think you can do on your own!?- He asked.

-More than I would be doing than just sitting in the truck!- I retorted.

-IDIOT! You need to think for a minute!- He said.

-OH THAT IS RICH COMING FROM YOU! LET ME ASK DID YOU "THINK" WHEN YOU TOSSED THAT GRENADE AT ME!? SO DON'T GIVE ME YOUR BULLSHIT ON THIS! I AM NOT GOING TO JUST SIT AROUND AND WATCH SOMEONE II CARE ABOUT DIE AGAIN!- He seemed to back off when I said this. He also noticed I had tears in my eyes. -I have lost almost everything, and I will do everything in my power to make sure I lose nothing else, I know you probably don't care Lyran but guess what, you are not the only one who lost their parents….. and I don't believe you had to kill your own father,- I said. His eyes widened at my last statement and I turned tail and took off.

After a minute I made it to the town. I was in shambles. My first aim was to get in a tree. I took my rifle and scouted out the area. I didn't want to use aura vision because I wouldn't be able to tell if they were friendly or not. I took a look around for any aggressive fire types but could not spot any.

-Jae!- I looked down below me and saw Lyran. I jumped down to him.

-What?- I asked.

-Listen, I didn't know that… I am sorry, for all the shit I put you through. You made the right call, you got here in under two minutes. I am with you okay, let us do this!- He exclaimed.

-Thanks,- I said. We then started traversing through the town. I was using aura vision to find signs of life. Thankfully we were able to find some Pokémon who weren't hurt and told them to go to the entrance where the other would come. We kept moving and searching for survivors but I had stopped myself. I saw a decimated tree house. It had been burned to the ground but that wasn't what was wrong. Under one of the rubble was Avis, Ray's starly friend.

-AVIS!- I screamed. I quickly ran over and removed the piece of rubble he was under. I quickly got him out and took a look at him. No breathing, no heartbeat, no aura….He was gone.

-No….- I said wide-eyed. -He was just a kid, AN INNOCENT CHILD!- I slammed my fist into the ground that left a small dent in the dirt.

-Jae, listen we can't stay here. We need to check for surivors, and we can't do anything to change that.- Lyran said.

-GUYS!- We looked over to see Braig running to us.

-Braig,- I said simply.

-What are you gu….- He noticed Avis. -What, what happened to!...- He looked like he was in shock.

-Whoever did this killed him,- Lyran said. Braig was shaking.

-Braig, what is wrong!?- I asked.

Lyran thankfully had an answer, -Braig usually has a hard time dealing with these things, he can't stand seeing his own kind dead, it is like a phobia,- He explained.

I picked up Avis and walked over to Braig, -Braig listen, I need you to take him to the center of town, I saw multiple aura signals there so that has got to be where everyone is, please, can you take him there for me?- I asked. He seemed to get out of his trance and calm down.

-Okay, I-I will,- He took Avis from my paws then headed to the direction I pointed him in.

-Alright let's go Lyran!- I said.

-Right!- He replied. We then started searching again. Finding more pokemon hiding out. But the farther we kept going, the more bodies lined up. It was starting to get to me, this was the direction Ray's house was in. I started sprinting. Lyran tried to call out but was not able to keep up with my extreme speed.

I Kept searching, and all I found were bodies. Everywhere I went, bodies, was there someone! ANYONE STILL ALIVE IN THIS AREA! Then I kept running until I passed this one corner. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. In the dirt, lying there, was Raiden.

-RAIDEN!- I ran as fast as I could to him. -NO! NO! NO! PLEASE GOD! PLEASE DON'T LET HIIM BE DEAD!- I screamed.

I saw his eyes look up at me and his mouth move, -Jae?- He asked.

I smiled, -Raiden you are okay!- I started turning him over, -Thank god y..- What I saw made me go dead quiet. Where his eyepatch was burned away, all that was left was a severe burn that covered half of his face and it burned down to the muscle. His lower body shared the same fate as well, covered in serious burns that were bleeding. His left ear was completely burned off. But the worst part was when I moved him I saw that his tail was burned so bad to where half of it fell off.

-Jae…- He said weakly.

-Yes Raiden?- I asked wide-eyed.

-Those bastards….. that did this…. are the same ones that changed you,- He explained. My eyes widened even more.

-What?- I asked.

-They….did this as a way to test you….wanting to see how well you could handle a severe situation…..do not let them beat you…..you are stronger than that,- He said.

-Okay,- I replied.

-Jae, I need you to do something for me, they took them, Ray and Sharara. They are all I have, and they cannot die, they have so much to live for, and Ray can't live without his mother! Please, I am begging you, please save them, save them!- He said.

-I will, I SWEAR I WILL!- I said.

-Save them, save them, save them, save them, save them, save them….- He kept repeating the same phrase over and over. It then dawned on me, I checked his aura, he was gone.

-Raiden, you are already,- I started.

-Save them, save them, save them, save them…- He continued.

-You are already dead,- I had realized up to this point he had not been breathing. He told me this, that message he had for me, it wasn't him that said it, but his undying will that said it. I used my paw to clamp his mouth so that he stopped repeating him self. I then gently closed his eyes for him.

-WELL THE RAT FINALLY CROAKED!- I slowly got up and looked back at the one who said that with a face that the even the devil would be afraid of. I saw that it was a houndoom. -What a chump, he is supposed to be the town guardian but he went down like trash, BWAHAHAHA! GUARDIAN, MORE LIKE HASBIN!-

-You did this?- I said in monotone.

-Huh? Yes, it was I the gr- Before he got the chance to speak I was behind him and slugged him so hard he went sliding across the dirt. He sat there completely in pain from that last punch.

-I never asked who you were, and I don't care, because now the only place your name is going to show up is in an obituary,- I started to charge at him but something blocked my path.

-Lyran! What are you doing?- He had jumped in front of me to stop me.

-Jae! Listen to me, Mike showed up and told me, there are two other Pokémon attacking besides him, and apparently one of them has hostages!- He said.

-What?! That means he has Raiden's family!- I said.

-Raiden?- He then noticed the Raichu laying behind me, -I see, Jae listen, let me handle him, you need to go find out where the other two are…..and take him to a more respectable place,- I gave him a nod and picked up Raiden's lifeless corpse.

-Oh! What, you too afraid to kill another one of your kind!?- He asked as I was starting to leave.

Lyran intervened, -NO! You are not one of us, you…..are nothing! GO JAE!- With that I went off running.

(Lyran POV)

As Jae ran off I went in to attack the houndoom. I started trying to swipe with my claws and he counter with a flamethrower. Idiot must have not realized I was rock type so I just ran through it and gave him a claw strike. He then jumped trying to bite me but I just jumped up and bit him before he got the chance. I then held on as I ripped my fangs out of the side of him. He started breathing fire like crazy but he seemed to not get the memo I was a rock type. I took the hit and let the fire fade away.

-WHAT!? How are you not roasted alive!?- He asked.

-I guess you didn't know, I am a rock type Pokemon…Wanna know what that means, your f***ed!- I then slammed a claw into the dirt and from under him came multiple sharp rocks that pierced him. I saw he still had some fight in him but it seemed that he was weak, I guess that fight with the raichu took a lot out of him.

-Game over mutt!- I said.

(Aqua POV)

Nanaba, Mirai, Mike, Keiran and I had made it to the center of town to check up on the townsfolk. They were all unharmed and seemed to just form a perimeter to keep the rogue Pokémon from attacking. I had talked to a couple of them to get the run of things while Nanaba was using her gear to view a live satellite signal of the area.

"Guys, Lyran is fighting one of them now!" She said.

"Where?!" Mike asked.

"Northeast from here, head that way!" She then pointed to the direction and Mike took off.

I then continued to speak with some of the Pokémon about what they saw and what happened. I noticed commotion from another one of the crowds and headed over there. When I got there what I saw shocked me. First I found where Braig had gone to, but second, was a set of staraptors crying over a dead starly. Braig just seemed in shock of the scenario.

I walked up to him concerned, -Braig, what happened?- I asked.

-Jae and Lyran…..found him at a collapsed tree house…..he was dead when I got there, then they took off,- He explained.

-I see,- I then noticed Mirai come up to the couple and laid on her knees beside them. One thing to point out is one of the staraptors was crying standing and trying to console the other which is collapsed on the ground bawling. Mirai sat herself next to the collapsed one and got her attention. The bird looked up with tears just streaming.

"It was your kid wasn't it, I am so sorry, a mother's pain for her child knows no bounds," She then hugged the bird, "You don't deserve this, neither of you deserve this, just let it go, I will be here for you," Before the staraptor was bawling but now she was hysterical. She wrapped her wings around Mirai and held on tight, "There you go, there you go,"

I let that scene play out while I noticed another group stirring commotion. I walked around the crowd and saw their reason. There was a ninetails standing there looking real smug about everything.

-Well you all seem lively! Mind if I join in?!- She said.

I walked out in front of the crowd, -Who are you?- I asked.

-Me? I am Alexia, me and my brother Alexander were the ones who decimated this disgusting city!- She said.

-WHAT?! How could you!?- I screamed at her.

-Oh please no yelling, we are women after all, we should be civilized!- She said.

-After you and your brother decimated this village, there is nothing left to be civilized about!- I said.

-Okay then, time for all of you to learn you lesson, know when to listen to those above you!- She then blew a huge fire pillar towards us, -Can you stand the heat!?- I then simply formed a huge barrier that blocked the area. Once the flames cleared she had a pissed off look.

-Protect?- She asked.

-Yes, now!- I then formed an aura of water that floated around me, -You will take me on!- I then sprayed a huge pillar of water at her that she immediately dodged. Then she spewed fire at me. I brought up another protect and it was successful, but the problem was that she had got behind me and slashed me a couple of times. She then used her back legs to kick me away from her. I got myself back up but she was behind me again, big mistake for her, as she hit me with her claws they started to shrivel away.

She backed up in fear, -WHAT THE HELL!?-

-What? Never heard of acid armor? Not only does it help defend myself but it has a very good way of corroding anything that isn't steel!- I said. -Now then!- I quickly ran up, made her think I was going to go left, but then went the opposite and clawed her, smacked her with my tail, then flipped back around to send a point-blank hydro pump that sent her into a wall. Before she could get up I ran over again and just started spraying her with water. I kept it going until she had fully passed out from the pain.

Nanaba came over after I finished my deed, "Good job Aqua, not that I really had anything to worry about! Now let us get her to where she can't hurt anyone!" We got a fireproof cage out and tossed her in. Once we had done that we spotted Jae….carrying a pokemon.

All of the other Pokémon noticed him and started freaking out or becoming upset. He walked up to the crowd and walked up to the fountain. He laid the body on the ground and we all just stood there wonder. The male staraptor from before came up.

-What?...What happened!?- He asked. I heard rambles from the crowd saying that their protector was dead and lines following it.

Jae looked up at him, then to the ninetails, then to him again, -It was the houndoom my friend is dealing with and that ninetails over that did this to him,- The crowd started chatting among themselves again and I wanted answers myself.

-Jae what were you thinking?!- I screamed at him.

He just kept looking down at the raichu at his paws, -I don't know…..I don't really know anymore….- That response scared me, the look in his eyes looked like someone who looked tired, that look was never there before, not once have I seen it.

He then started walking and turned on his telepathy for everyone, 'EVERYONE LISTEN UP! Raiden has passed on, he is no longer with us, we have lost many lives today, and some of which we wish we could bring back,' He looked over to the staraptors, 'I am sorry I couldn't save Avis, please forgive me, the other two were taken care of but there is still one left, and I will make sure I finish the job Raiden started, and I will keep that promise,' Some of the Pokémon were in pure shock, and I knew why, lucarios are known for treating others below them, and them seeing one treat a raichu as a hero is ironic.

He then walked up to us, 'Listen Mirai, I want you and everyone else to stay here and watch her and the one Lyran will bring back, me and Braig will go after the other one,'

"Wait, you need more help than that!" Mirai said.

'No me and Braig will be enough, and we can travel faster, you need to stay here and watch her, she helped kill him, and if I am correct he was stronger than me!' Jae explained.

That seemed to keep Mirai quiet, but I believed in him, and so did Nanaba.

"Sounds like a plan, you two stay safe," Nanaba said.

"Watch out for each other, we will keep things calm here!" Keiran said.

I saw a look of concern on Mirai, but in the end she nodded. Jae returned it and turned to Braig.

-Come on Braig, let us go avenge the ones that were lost,- Jae said with a serious look.

Braig looked uncertain, he is usually uncomfortable about situations like this, he doesn't like killing other Pokémon, but I saw his expression go more serious, -Yeah, let's do this!- Jae then started using aura vision and then he opens his eyes. He starts moving and Braig follows him.

Before they are completely out of sight I say one thing, -Good luck,-

(Ray POV)

Argh…M-mom where? Where was I? I got tied up in a cave and in front of me was my mom.

-MOM! MOM GET UP!- I screamed. She started to stir but then from behind her came this giant flaming pig.

-Well look at that, you finally woke up, now the show can begin!- He said in a menacing voice. I looked at my mom and she seemed tired and weak. He got behind her and stared down at her and she looked up at him. I saw her face show calm but scared at the same time.

-Ray,- She said.

-Yes?- I ask.

-Look away!- The fire type grabbed her arm and bent it to where a loud crack resided and my mom screamed.

-MMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!-


	38. Chapter 38 Snowfield

(Braig POV)

Jae said we would continue down this path to get to where this guy was holding the hostages. The expression he made as we continued could be summed up in one word, driven. The fire and anger that burned in his eyes were unreal. I have never seen anyone more pissed in my life. He was also muttering the phrase, "not again," over and over again. I had to know what was up though.

-JAE!- That seemed to get him out of his trance and he turned towards me.

-What?! We need to keep moving!- Before he could leave I started again.

-Jae what is wrong, please there is something else going on here than you just wanting to save your friend, I don't know what is up with you but please you need to settle down and think before we do this, now please just tell me what has gotten into you!- I screamed.

I saw the anger in his eyes go dim and they lit up again but this time with sadness, -I can't have it happen again…,- He said.

-What do you mean?- I asked.

-I have lost so much!...I lost my mom, my dad, my friends…..and even the one I loved…..- He started to have tears form in his eyes.

-Jae…..When did this happen?- I asked.

-Braig, so much has happened, I think I have lost track of time…..has it been days…has it been months….or has it been years since I last lost someone….no not even that, just minutes ago I lost a friend who acted like a substitute father…..I just keep losing people, and he asked me to save his son and wife…if I can't even do that…..what good am I to anybody….all I have done is kill….I haven't done anyone any good.- He explained.

I just walked up to him, -Wrong. You forget, you have saved people, hell you saved me! You helped save the people at the bank, and most of all you probably saved so many lives by choosing to go without us! You have done good, and there are probably times where you have done good in the past!- I saw his eyes light up at that sentence, and then a smile formed.

-You are right! Thinking back I have done good….and I wont stop either! Come on, I am not going to let Raiden's final wish falter! Let us go get his family back!- He said.

-Alright!- I replied.

(? POV)

-Hehehe, well kid! You are a lot tougher than I thought you would be!- I looked down at this weak pichu who's eyes should nothing but emptiness. Plus he also had a little drop of blood on the side of his lips where I first knocked him out.

I heard footsteps sound off from outside and they were then followed by a voice, -GET OUT HERE YOU BASTARD! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, COME FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!- It screamed.

I looked at the pichu with a smile, -I will get back to you!- I then walked off.

(Jae POV)

I had Braig standing behind me as I waited in front of the opening of the cave for this bastard to step out. Didn't really matter cause I could see him before he exited. It was an emboar, a fire/fighting type pig. I took one look at the bastard and got pissed immediately, I also saw Braig had a stern look on his face as well.

-Great another of my type, why is it the fire types always got to end up in the gutters,- Braig said.

-Well that is a little rude little fox, beside I chose to do this anyway!- He said.

-You chose to decimate an entire village, minding their own business!- I saw he bastard look at me for a minute before realization kicked in.

-OH! SO IT WORKED! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH MY ARCEUS I THOUGH THEY WERE F***ING JOKING! BWAHAHAHAAHAHA!- He kept laughing.

-WHAT THE HELL YOU LAUGHING ABOUT YOU F***!- Braig screamed.

The emboar quit laughing and looked at us with a smirk, -You see, that little friend of yours there is the reason we attacked! We knew that the operations squad would come out here if it was too dangerous, and we knew that Jae there is a part of that task force!-

Braig's eyes widened, -What?! How do you know his name!?-

-Simple kid, we know everything about him, I mean he was our first successful test!- He said.

Braig looked at me confused, -What is he talking about!?-

-OH HO! Now isn't this going to be a spectacle! You have telepathy yet you didn't tell anyone!- I just looked down in shame, -Here is the explanation! Your friend there has lied to you this whole time, he ain't no f***ing Pokémon! He is a wolf in sheep's clothing! This so called friend of yours was our first successful test of having a human soul inhabit a Pokemon body!- I looked over at Braig and I saw that the look on his face showed that everything clicked.

-What?- Braig asked.

-Yep, in fact if you think about it there is no Jae to begin with! The body he inhabits had been planned out perfectly, my masters attacked a Pokémon village of lucario and riolu. They wanted something strong so that they would've had a decent test, we killed a riolu and then got the transfer ready. It doesn't matter whose soul it is, just we needed one. The soul is required to be in complete rest, similar to a state of death, or in this case sleeping! Then apparently all that it requires is to set what body the soul will get sent to, put the DNA of the host in a scanner, and ta-da you have a brand spanking new human soul Pokémon, or Jae in this case! Or not really, Jae is not that bodies name, that name is gone to the void, so can you really call this corpse a friend, or hell even a living being for that matter,- That is how they did it, that is what they did!?

It was my turn to speak, -BUT WHY! WHY DO THIS, WHY DO THIS TO ME!? WHY DO THIS AT ALL! WHAT IS THERE TO GAIN FROM THIS! WHAT DO YOU ALL ACOMPLISH!?-

-I don't know, kind of wonder that myself, anyway if you won't interrupt me I was not done, one more thing happens when the transfer happens,- He explained.

-And what is that….?- Braig asked slowly.

-When the transfer does happen anyone in the selectee's immediate family is took along for the ride with them, but somehow I heard that had been planned out more thoroughly.- He said.

Now it was my turn, -So you did it, you brought my parents here….you all got my mother killed during the hostage situation,- I didn't see it but Braig's eyes showed even more recognition than before, -You are the reason I had to put down my father…..and what the hell do you mean that part was more thought out?!- I screamed.

-What I mean by that is apparently our top operative chose you, not just for the test but for another reason, I don't really know what it was but it had something to do with some extra help,- Extra help? What help did they get, the only one transferred here to my knowledge were my mother, father and brother, but Jon and my dad didn't even make contact with them, and my mom was….was….!

My eyes widened for a moment before I shook my head, no there was another reason, she wouldn't just help this group, they got her killed, no way in hell!

-YOU KNOW WHAT ENOUGH, I AM NOT HERE FOR CONTEXT I AM HERE TO SAVE LIVES! NOW YOU WILL GIVE US THE HOSTAGES!- I screamed.

He gave a smirk, -Know what, that is okay, you get one for free,- He then moved his right arm which was behind his back and threw something at my feet. It was Sharara, she had been covered in bruises, her arm looked broken and she was bleeding in a couple of places.

-NO!- I screamed and got down to check her pulse.

-If you want the other one you will need to get through me,- As I looked at him with hatred I felt a heartbeat.

-SHE'S ALIVE! BRAIG! QUICKLY GET HER OUT OF HERE AND LET ME HANDLE THIS, DO YOU KNOW ANY HEALING ABILITIES?!- I screamed out.

He got out of his shock and ran towards me, -Yeah I do! I will help her, take this bastard down,- He then picked her up and before he left he turned to me again, -We are not through with this, you know that right?- He said not even looking at me.

I turned my back to him, -Yeah I know…- I then heard him take off and focused my eyes on the emboar.

-Awe! How heroic, letting your friend heal her as you fend me off, how noble!- He said smugly.

-There is nothing noble about what I am going to do to you, I am going to make you suffer, tear you apart, make sure you feel every inkling of pain I dish out, this is where you die,- I said.

-It is huh? Well let me just tell you mutt, I can guarantee you will not even land a single blow on me!- He then closed his eyes smiling, -Hey curious!? Tell me, how does it feel having a human tell you to go fetch? Kind of a paradox if you a,- Before he could continue I punched him straight on in the gut at full speed. Then I took one of my claws and jabbed it right into his chest. I then jumped and slammed my elbow right on the top of his head, then followed up with an upward kick right to his jaw. Then before he could land I pulled out my sniper and shot him to where he flew back into a rock wall so hard that rocks flew towards me and hit the sniper out of my paws breaking it.

I didn't worry about the sniper and again focused on him. -What was that, I thought you guaranteed I wouldn't land a single blow?- I asked smug.

He got up out of the rubble while he used his hand to burn his wound shut, -You….are going to pay for that,- He said simply.

I shook my head, -No, I won't,- I then ran at him as his hand infused with fire. He was trying to punch me as I did my best to block his attack. I blocked one last one and activated my shadow claws. He started dodging too. I was able to land a slash which made a cut that was spewing with the purple and black energy from my claws. He tried to punch we again but I was doing backflips to back off. Then as I gained enough distance I pulled out my retribution. I disappeared from his view using extreme speed and his eyes widened. I quickly brought out my father's dagger and slashed him with it. He then tried to punch but I disappeared. I jabbed him in the back right after, he tried to swing his arm back and hit me but I merely ducked and stabbed him in the gut. I then followed up with a point-blank charged force palm. He flew back and landed with a thud.

I then started preparing a bone rush staff and started walking towards him. I saw him dig his hooves into the ground and hold up his fist. It started releasing all sorts of fire. The force was so strong that it kept making his hooves dig into the earth even further. The flames encircled him and infused with his fist. The power of the fire was so strong that the earth below him began to turn red.

But during that time I wasn't even fazed, I just kept walking. Then his eyes widened and he charged straight at me, he pulled back and swung. Let us just say if that had hit me it would have killed me, but the bastard was too stupid to realize I used double team, and I was now above him. His eyes looked up and his face showed of one who had just met with death, which he had. The bone rush staff I formed was held backhanded in my right paw. I then swung down to where it bashed him. But I wasn't done yet, I kept the momentum and used it to kick him, then another hit with the staff, then a kick, staff, kick, staff, kick, and the cycle kept going until I landed on the ground. When I did land I swung the staff around, grabbed it on one side with both of my paws, then swung as hard as I could to send him flying on his back.

I wasn't done yet though, I quickly jumped up with my father's dagger in hand and pierced it into his chest. He screamed and he opened his eyes to show that he was ready to freak out. I glared at him, I was in so much of a rage, more than I had ever been. This was worse than what happened with my mother though, then I was out of control, now I had been enraged and I was in complete control.

I then said with a devilish voice, -This is for everyone you have hurt….everyone you have killed….AND MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY YOU MADE SUFFER!- With that I swung two shadow claws down and they dug into the sides of his neck. They started to bleed profusely and he tried to struggle, but I wasn't done yet. I kept pulling on the claws to here they dug deeper into his neck. He kept struggling and struggling but to no avail. Then with one last pull it was over. His head rolled away from the body from the neck where I had cut, I had decapitated him. I hadn't realized it but again I had been covered in another creatures blood.

I let myself calm down and then pulled my father's knife from him. -That was for you guys, for what they put you through,- I said to no one in particular. I then sheathed the blade and walked into the cave where I saw Ray, he showed no emotion, almost like he was a corpse, but unlike a corpse he was breathing.

I ran up to him full speed, -RAY!- I then began to shake him, -RAY WAKE UP! RAY!- After a few more shakes his eyes lit up. He quickly looked at me and smiled.

-JAE!? W-W HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!- He said with a giant smile on his face.

-The protectors I worked under got a call a Pokémon village had been attacked, I looked at the area and recognized it, so here I am!- I said.

-AWESOME! Hey could you get me out of this!?- He asked. I looked behind him and saw his paws and tail had been tied with vines. I quickly used my knife to cut the vines for him. -Thanks!...WAIT! MY MOM SHE IS!-

-Fine! We got her! She is with a friend getting healed right now!- I said.

-Really!? Phew, thank goodness, wait where is my dad?- He asked. I stiffed up and my fur stood up all at once.

-He…..he is…..BACK AT THE TOWN! Yeah he is back at the town!- I said quickly.

-OH! Okay! Let us go then!- He started to head to the cave but I stopped him.

-WAIT!- I screamed. He stopped and came back, -Listen I should carry you okay,- I said.

-But you're covered in that gross red stuff,- He said disgusted.

-Please Ray,- Thankfully he gave in and let me carry him. I made sure to hold him in a way that I could block the scene from outside. Thankfully he didn't see it and after a bit of walking I found Braig. He had Sharara laid down on a bed of leaves and she was breathing slowly. The wounds had been closed and she looked fine.

-Mom!- Ray then jumped out of my arms and ran to her.

-Mom are you okay?- He asked.

-She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, -Yes sweet I am fine, are you okay?-

-I am fine, just a scratch on my lip, does it make me look manly like dad!- He said holding his little arms up while flexing.

Sharara giggled, -Yes it does sweetheart!- She said with a big smile.

While they were talking Braig came up to me, -Jae listen I need to speak with you,-

-I know, I am sorry Braig, I am sorry for lying, but you do understand why I did it right? If anyone found out I was human t- He cut me off before I could continue.

-That isn't what I am talking about, it is about Sharara,- My eyes widened at his response, -I was able to heal the wounds made on the outside, fix the broken arm and clear up the bruises. But, that isn't the problem, it is her vital organs, her bones punctured them, she told me that bastard tortured her and made Ray watch,- He explained.

-What are you saying?- I asked.

-She will not survive, I cant heal the vital organs,- He replied. I looked over at those two looking happy as ever.

-Does she know?- I asked.

He turned his head, -Yeah she does, but all she wants is to spend her last moments with her son,-

-Okay,- I said.

We then looked over to them when Ray screamed and got her up, -Come on Mom! Dad is waiting for us to get back,- He said.

-Okay my little snowflake,- She said without a care in the world. Even knowing she was going to die she still was going to smile for her son.

They started to get up and walk with Ray holding on to her hand as he pulled her along. We walked for maybe a minute, not even that, and it started snowing. Braig, Sharara and Ray all looked at it in wonder and amazement, but I looked on at it with despair.

-It's snowing? How? It's the middle of summer?- Asked Braig.

-You guys don't have the myth do you?- I asked.

-What myth? The snow isn't a myth,- He said.

-I know, but from where I am from, where I was….a human, snow represented death,- His eyes widened when I said that. We kept following behind those two as they enjoyed the snow, Ray looked mesmerized by it. As they walked though I noticed Sharara not being able to keep up with Ray, and she started tripping up.

Ray looked back at her, -Mom? What's wrong?-

-Nothing sweet, just tired is all,- He seem to accept that answer and continued to walk, and her pace kept getting slower. She kept getting slower, and slower, until.

-MOM!- She started to fall over but I used extreme speed to catch her before she fell. I then hurriedly laid her against a tree and Ray went up to her.

-Mom! Come on Mom, you got to get up!- Ray screamed.

-I….I don't think I can,- She said weakly.

-No Mom! You have to! Dad is waiting for us back at the town!- Ray retorted.

-What are you talking about honey, your father is standing right next to you,- Braig and I widened our eyes when she said that. Ray frantically turned his head to look around but didn't see his father.

-What are you talking about!? I don't see him!- He said. -Mom you are scaring me,- he finished.

-You don't? I am sorry honey,- She then turned her head to the left, -Please, one more second Mom, I can't wait to show you my jewelry skills now!- She said smiling.

-Mom?- Ray questioned.

-Ray listen, please. You know your father and I love you very much right?- She asked.

-W-what?- Ray asked.

-You know that right?!- She screamed.

-Y-YES!- Ray screamed.

She then slowly lifted her paw and held it against Ray's cheek, when she did it sparked a little, -I love you son, and I am so proud of you!- She had tears falling from her eyes now, -I love you so much! Ray…-

Then her paw fell. She stopped breathing, her eyes closed, yet she still had a smile on her face.

-Mom!?- Ray asked. -Mom, what's wrong?!-

He tried to lift her paw and when he let go it fell down, -Mom! MOM!- Tears started forming in his eyes, -MMOOOOOMMMM! N-n-nooooo!...- Then he sat there and wailed, and all we could do was watch him.


	39. Chapter 39 Reason to Die

We gave Ray more than enough time to mourn. He kept going until he had run out of tears to shed. I carried him in my arms as Braig carried Sharara's body. I noticed the look on Ray's face just show grief and sadness. Through my time knowing Ray he had never shown a face like this. He's broken, and it would take a miracle to put him back together.

We made it back to the village on our own time and met back up with the squad. They had the twin dogs locked up and were checking on some of the pokemon's wounds. Keiran, Mike, Nanaba, Mirai, Lyran and Aqua noticed us approach. They were happy when they saw the living pichu in my arms, but then turned to sorrow when they saw Braig with the deceased pikachu in his arms. He went up to where we had put down Raiden and laid Sharara next to him. Ray took notice of his father and just looked at him for a moment. Ray was already broken, there was nothing left to break. All he did was just dig his face into my fur and snuggled into it for comfort. He seemed to also notice Avis' parents crying still. He put two and two together and just snuggled into me again.

I explained what happened to Keiran, Mirai, and Nanaba and Braig told Lyran and Aqua. I did however take notice he left out my incident of being a human. Once the explanation was over I told Ray that if he wanted to he could stay here while I buried his parents.

-No….I…want to come….- He said quietly and slowly.

-As you wish,- I said. I brought over his parents one at a time to a pretty tree I found and dug two holes. Once they were in I used my paws to push dirt back on top and smooth it out. I needed the finishing touch though, I grabbed to strong branches from a tree and got some vines as well. I cut the branches down into straighter pieces and made two crosses by tying the vines to them. I jabbed the two into the graves and backed away.

-Jae?- Ray said quietly.

-Yes?- I replied.

-Could…you carry me again?- He asked.

-Sure,- I said. I then picked him up and turned to the graves again.

-What are those Jae?- He asked.

-What is what?- I asked.

-Those things, on the graves…..what are they?- He asked again.

-They are called crosses, they are named that for, well the cross shape they make,- I explained.

-What….do they mean?- He asked slowly.

-They resemble peace, and love…..at least that is how I see it,- I explained.

-Oh…..thank you for…..- He stopped.

-It's okay Ray, it is no trouble, none of it is,- He just then quietly snuggled into my chest again. He actually fell asleep a minute later. I looked down at him in sadness, no family, no home….Just like the situation I was put in. It wasn't fair, he was such a good person and caring, he even saved me at one point, he did not deserve what has happened, and his parents didn't deserve it either. Once I got back I saw that everyone had gotten all the casualties that came from the attack. At least thirty Pokémon died from it, and about double that was injured in some way or form. Some Pokémon already started building back houses…..but Ray was so young, he had nowhere else to go.

I didn't care at that point, no matter what I would convince Martin to stay with us.

I then noticed Braig walk up to me, -Hey Jae,- He said.

-Hey,- I replied.

He took notice of Ray, -He's out cold huh?- He asked.

-Yeah, kid has been through enough, he deserves a break,- I said.

He then looked down, -Jae, I have been thinking, I am not gonna bring this up about you, not yet at least. There is no reason to, and we will probably hear it from one of the other two, but I wont betray you like that, I wouldn't dream on it. You saved my life, got to pay you back somehow!- He said with a smile.

I smiled back, -Thanks Braig, I really appreciate it,-

-No problem, we are heading back to the station, Martin wants a full report on this and why it happened, speaking of him does he know?- Braig asked.

-No, not him or his family. I have not told any of them, I only told Lucario and some of my friends,- I explained.

-Alright then, let us get back….what are you gonna do with him?- He asked pointing to ray.

-I am going to try to get Martin to let him stay with us, hopefully it will work,- I explained.

-Here is hoping!- Braig exclaimed.

Just then something grabbed my shoulder, -Come on slow pokes, you two are supposed to be faster than us you know,- Lyran said walking by me. We both nodded and followed behind him. We had got back to the station and no one was really in a good mood. Lyran and Mike took care of locking up our two guests until they needed to be interrogated. Meanwhile Aqua, Nanaba, Keiran, Mirai, Braig and I took it upon ourselves to tell Martin.

"So that is how it happened?" He asked.

"Yes," Nanaba started, "I have everything on tape with my drone, every bit of it,"

"Really, do you have the video from when Jae killed the emboar, a valuable source of information?" He asked sarcastically. I just looked at him in disgust, how petty could he be?

"Yes sir, but I would like to inform you of something important, I did the math on this and if Jae had not killed the emboar then it would have been highly likely for him to escape our jail or break out on the way here, it is probably for the best that emboar can no longer move," Nanaba explained.

"Oh? And what do you base that on?" He asked.

Nanaba took a breath, "Sir, did you forget that my I.Q. exceeds over two hundred, I can calculate and form a hypothesis at any given moment, I just looked at the facts here, if he did not die, we would have in his place! You know my word is law, since your brain would not even be able to cope with the amount of information I have," She said seriously.

We all just stood there in shock, "Okay then, fine," Martin ended.

"But on to more pressing matters, the death total was immense, around thirty Pokémon from a single village died, we will be able to get them to their burial rooms soon," As she continued I looked toward Aqua.

-What is a burial room?- I whispered with Ray still asleep in my arms.

-Tch, it's sick is what it is, a place where they supposedly put Pokémon to rest but all they do is shove them in drawers in a dark room with just what species they are, that is how much they care about our lives, leave us in a closet like storage,- She explained.

-What?! Why the hell would they do that?- I asked.

-Don't know, apparently Pokémon die way more than humans, so they need something that they can quickly throw us into with no remorse. The only reason I even know is because Nanaba showed me, she thought it was sick as well and said that if I die before her she will give me a proper burial, like you did for that kid's parents,- She explained.

-Huh, wonder if Martin would burry me, or just put me into one of those rooms?- I asked out loud.

-Why would you ask that, you are going to outlive his whole family tree, even though we typically die more, our lifespans typically outlasts a human's! So you got nothing to worry about- She said.

-Yeah man, don't sweat it, with how skilled you are I doubt you will die anytime soon!- Braig said.

-Don't jinx it, I'm not immortal,- I said.

-Yeah I know, it was just a joke anyway, I never really meant you were skilled,- He joked.

I got a bit peeved though, -Oh really? This coming from the guy him and his two friends couldn't even beat while working together,- His face showed embarrassment when I said that.

-Oh yeah….I forgot….- He said.

We were then cut off, "Alright then that will be all, all of you get to your stations if needed!" Martin said. I told Braig to hold Ray and stay outside the door while I talked to Martin.

'Martin, listen I have a request of you,' I said through telepathy.

"What is it?" He asked.

'The pichu with Braig, his name is Ray and he is the same pichu that saved me out in the forest when I was a riolu, look I wanted to ask you if you would let him stay with us?' I asked.

He looked away from what he was doing and looked me dead in the eye, "No, he will not stay with us,"

That shocked me, 'WHAT! WHY?!' I screamed.

"Because I am no damn orphanage, I am not going to keep around every stray Pokémon you want us to have at the house, that so-called "brother" of yours yeah, guess what, it occurred to me that you were only a week old when you had been brought to the Pokémon center, you couldn't have gotten to know your brother, let alone what he looked like. Also as I saw he looks younger than you, your parents are gone, so how can you explain that a younger brother could exist when your parents are presumed dead?" He asked. I tried to come up with an excuse but I could not come up with anything.

"As I thought, I don't care about that though, your brother can stay, but I am no damn orphanage," He said.

'Martin listen to me please! He saved me, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here!' I screamed.

He just gave me a cold look, "Maybe it would have been better that way,"

I had enough, I narrowed my eyes at him, 'Okay, listen here you old f#$%!' I quickly walked up to him, held him by his neck and pushed him to where his chair slid him into the wall behind him.

'I DON'T KNOW WHAT F#$%ING GAME YOU ARE PLAYING BUT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! YOU WANT TO TALK ALL THIS TOUGH SHIT, THINKING YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO SUFFERS! THE WAY YOU ACT MAKES ME WANT TO THROW UP, YOU WILL ACT KIND AND CARING ONE DAY THEN THE NEXT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE! GROW THE F#%$ UP! YOUR BIPOLAR ASS NEEDS TO QUIT THIS SHIT! YEAH YOU KNOW WHAT, I F#$%ED UP! I KILLED A GUY THAT GOT YOUR STATION ON EVERYONES NEWS LIST! YEAH I KILLED A VALUABLE SOURCE OF INFORMATION! TWICE! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT APPARENTLY YOU ONLY SEE THE BAD BECAUSE IF OU HAVEN'T REALIZED I SAVED YOU, LUCARIO, AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY FROM THAT BRAT FROM YOUR SON'S SCHOOL! ALSO IT WASN'T YOU WHO SAVED ME, IT WAS YOUR SON, AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU PAID FOR IT BECAUSE I KNOW THE DAMN POKEMON CENTERS GIVE OUT HELP FOR FREE! SO IN A LAME MANS TERMS, YOU OWE ME! YOU OWE ME YOUR DAMN LIFE! THEN LET US NOT FORGET THAT I AM WORKING FOR YOU, THAT IS ALL YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT RIGHT? SO IF I WORK I SHOULD BE PAID RIGHT, BUT NO IT IS BECAUSE I AM A POKEMON, SO GUESS WHAT!? I WANT COMPENSATION! YOU ARE GOING TO LET RAY STAY AT YOUR HOUSE, OR YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT YOUR NEW SPECIAL SQUAD MEMBER, LET US SEE HOW MUCH FLACK YOU WILL GET FROM THE MEDIA FROM GETTING RID OF ONE OF YOUR BEST OFFICERS!' I then let him go and he just looked back up at me in anger and shock. I looked back out the window and saw that some of the other officers were staring and watching, including Braig!

I then looked down at my paws, I had realized I hurt a friend, he may be hotheaded but he is still a friend.

My expression got calmer, 'Look, I am sorr-'

"No, you are right, you have done way more than some Pokémon on the street would do, I was overreacting, he is just a small mouse, I am sorry Jae, I didn't know that was how you felt about me," He explained.

'It's fine, now you know,' I said.

"He can stay, but he will stay in your room or in one of the kids rooms," He explained.

I walked up to him and held out my paw, when I did he flinched a bit but clamed down, 'Deal,' I said. He then took my paw and shook it.

After the drama of that and the day had finally finished we brought Ray back with us. What was the first thing that happened when we introduced him?

"OH MY GOSH HE IS SO CUTE!" Carol screamed. She then took her time to crush Ray with one of her bear hugs, and well, let us just say that Ray wasn't as calm as Jon and I, he zapped her. We thought she was hurt and Ray seemed a little regretful. But Carol sat right back up.

"HAHAHA! WOW THAT WAS SHOCKING! BWAHAHAHA!" She just laughed it up, and ever since his parents died I saw Ray give a smile. He already knew Lucario and Jon, and he did meet Martin in the car.

Riley gave a short introduction, but he was a little shy since he kind of zapped his sister, but thankfully Ray was calm with him and gave him a paw shake. Then it was Claire's turn. She looked down at him and he looked up in wonder. She slowly and gently kneeled down and brought him into her arms.

"I heard about what happened to your parents sweetheart," At the word sweetheart Ray started to tear up, Sharara called him that as well. Claire took notice, "It is okay sweetheart, I am here for you, just let it all out," With that he broke out into a crying fit and dug his face into her shirt. "There, there, that is right, what do you say you stay in my bed with me tonight?" She asked. Ray simply just nodded without looking up.

I saw Martin about to protest but I quickly turned to him and glared. That made him paralyze in fear and back off. Claire walked into the kitchen with Ray still crying and picked up a basket of berries she had.

"Guys order a pizza tonight, I am going to stay with him for a while, I will eat later okay!" With that she walked upstairs with Ray. Riley then asked his father for the card and he started to head to his room. I took my opportunity to follow him up there. He started the order and he was getting a small pizza with one topping that cost around ten dollars. Yeah no.

'Hey, here let me show you a little trick!' He backed away and I used my paws to the best of my ability to look up coupons for the pizza place he was ordering from. After finding one and messing around I was able to get him a large, meat-lovers pizza for the same price as he would have paid for the small.

"HOW THE!? Man I didn't know they had online coupons like that, nice work, how did you hear about them?" He asked.

'If you pay attention to the commercials on TV for the place then you will clearly see it says the coupons could be used online, plus a site like this will have multiple coupons for free, and some are better than the ones the stores give out, and they still work!' I explained.

"Huh? Neat trick, you really are handy you know that, when school starts up again maybe you can help me out more now that you have telepathy, maybe you could even work on my work?!" He suggested.

'Sure why not? I felt like I was slacking off somewhere you know?' I said.

"Yeah," He said.

About thirty minutes later the pizza came. Martin was surprised it was a large but after an explanation he didn't really care, he was actually happy! It turned out that there was enough pizza for all of us, Martin, Riley, Carol, Jon, Lucario and me! We were all eating pizza together but I wanted to ask Martin something.

'Hey Martin has Claire always been this way?' I asked.

"What do mean?" He asked.

'Has she always been this caring?' I asked.

He smirked, "Yeah, I think that might be the reason I fell in love with her, how much compassion she had for life and for others lives was just so beautiful, kind of makes you think how she decided to get with a guy like me."

'You kidding, with how protective you are it makes sense why she fell in love with you!' I said.

"ARGH! Can you stop with all the mushy stuff!" Carol said.

I got up, 'Okay then, how about instead of that you get tickles!' I said.

"WAIT! We can do mushy stuff!" She said.

'No take backs! JON!' We then tackled her and started gently tickling her until she gave up.

'Had enough?' I asked.

"Yeah, I am going to get you back for that!" She said.

'We'll see!' I replied. After we ate it was time for bed. I went and brushed my teeth with my toothbrush and headed for bed. Lucario was already in the room.

-You gave Martin a hard time today huh?- He asked.

-Huff, yeah sorry,- I said.

-Don't be, sometimes he has to be taken down a peg, funny thing is Claire maybe that kind but she can get him to give in really fast!- He said.

-No kidding, guess he is a gentleman at least, wouldn't harm a woman, I can respect that!- I said.

-From what I heard you treated women with respect too!- Lucario said.

-Yeah well, I was taught by my parents to be like that, early years of life are when to start teaching you kids how to behave, if you don't teach what is right and wrong then they will never know what is,- I explained.

-Makes sense, I would advise getting some rest, you still have work to do tomorrow,- He said.

-Yeah your right, I am gonna talk to Jon to help out Ray if he can,- I explained.

-Sounds good, as I said though get some rest, I think you have had enough,- He repeated.

-Okay, goodnight,- I said.

-Night,- He replied. I then laid down in my bed to finally get some rest for the night. Hopefully Ray will be okay.


	40. Chapter 40 A Friend in Need

Jon:

I had fallen asleep in Carol's room to get some peace and relaxation before the morning came. I thought I would get my wish but my dreams had been shattered when I was shook awake. I turned my head expecting Carol who had done this to me multiple times. But when I got a look at the culprit it turned out to be Jae who had couched down to wake me up.

I gave him a tired frown, -What do you want?- I asked.

-We need to talk,- he said in a calm tone.

-Can it wait for a couple of hours?!- I moaned.

-No it's important,- He lifted me from my bed and carried me outside the room where he let me get on my paws and shut the door quietly.

-Okay I am awake now so shoot, what is it?- I asked.

He looked at me with a distraught expression, -Jon, I have screwed things up, and I screwed them up bad,- He said.

-What? What do you mean?- I asked.

-Exactly as I said, I have screwed things up bad, every time a dire situation like this happens I screw up and kill the most important suspect,- I said.

-Wait! Slow down, what is this all about? What does this have to do with me?- I asked.

He looked down at the ground, -This morning I had a talk with Martin, he said I needed to pay him back for some of the trouble I have caused…..and I agreed to it,- He said.

-Wait? What!? What did you do wrong?!- I asked.

-Apparently you don't understand do you? For a Pokémon to kill another human being is a major offense here, it can line you up to be euthanized,- He explained.

-But….but wait you were protecting people and getting back vengeance all of those times! How is that wrong?!- I asked.

-Well in hindsight it isn't wrong, that is the only reason I am alive now, but the people I killed were all valuable information sources, that is a problem…but nothing compares to the last thing I did,- He said.

-What did you do?- I asked.

He looked at me scared, -Jon! I assaulted Martin! The chief of police!- My eyes widened when he said that, -Even though I didn't hurt him there were other people watching in the station, and word spread, fast! The news and the public want me dead!- He finished.

-What!? But Martin wouldn't let that happen would he?!- I asked.

He shook his head, -No he isn't, but I have a bad name on me now, to make up for it I have to prove to the public I am not a monster or a threat, the main reason I wanted to speak to you is because I wont be here for a couple of days.-

-What?- I questioned.

-I have promised Martin, not just because I need to get my name back up and not have people wanting me dead, but because Martin didn't deserve it…I assaulted him just because he denied my request to let Ray stay here, my temper is out of control, any wrong word he could have said and I might've killed him, or anyone else who said anything to piss me off, I want to make it up to him, he didn't deserve it, and who knows maybe this discipline lesson will get me to calm the f#$% down,- He explained.

-So you wont be here?- I asked.

-Twenty-four-hour shift for the next week, going on jobs with the spec ops, interrogating the hostages, and night watch, so yeah, at least a week I wont be back here,- He said.

-Oh…..okay,- I said. I felt sorry for him. He used to be a very calm person, never losing his temper to no matter what was said, but when he lost Elizabeth…that is when I noticed a change.

(1 year, 9 months before change)

I wanted Jae to hang out with me and play outside, I wanted to help him feel better about what happened, I walked to his room where he was just at his computer. It was what he usually did but after her death he usually was always on the computer no matter what.

"Hey Jae!" I called out.

He looked back at me slowly, "Oh…hey Jon, what's up?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out outside?" I asked.

He looked down and turned back o his computer, "Not right now Jon, please?"

I was going to turn around and leave him alone but he needed to get outside, "Jae come on man you need to get outside!"

"I said no please?" He repeated.

"No? Sorry but not this time, you got to get outside and get some sunshine!" I said again.

"I SAID NO," He said in a stern voice.

"You have to get outside! You can't just sit in here ignoring and everyone and feeling sorry for yourself!" As soon as those words left my mouth he turned around real quick and socked me right in the jaw. The force was so strong that it sent me to the ground with a thud. I tried to sit up and I had blood running from my lips and a few tears falling from my face. He still looked furious but his eyes widened and he realized what he had just done to me. He moved me to the restroom and started cleaning me up.

Afterwards he said he was sorry and that he didn't know what came over him, I did accept his apology but I didn't believe it. At first but over time when I heard he got in trouble at school for getting into fights with people who badmouth Elizabeth, I figured out he might have changed from the incident. In a night he was shot, lost his girlfriend, and felt betrayed by our parents, it was a lot to go through, but thankfully I did understand.

(Present)

I looked back at Jae who seemed down but he looked towards me again, -Jon I came to you mainly because I need a favor,- He said.

-What's that?- I asked.

-I am not going to be here for Ray, he will be in a lot of pain, and I wont be here for him, I wanted to ask if you could help him out? Nothing much just talking to him, hanging out and occasionally checking on him, please?- He asked.

-I…Uh….f-fine,- I said. The reason I hesitated is because I really don't like being around little kids, it is just kind of annoying dealing with them, but I understood Jae needed help here.

-Thanks Jon, I will be heading out now alright, I will see you in about a week…..love ya bro,- He said.

-L…..Love you too,- He then walked off and I heard Martin talking and the front door opening and closing. I then went back to bed to get some rest before Ray and them woke up.

After a couple of hours had passed I had woke up before the others had. Before I could go downstairs I saw Claire walk out of her room with Ray in her arms. She noticed me in the hall and smiled.

"OH! Hey there Jon, listen could you do me a favor and watch over this little guy while I go make us breakfast?" She asked in her kind voice. I nodded to her as a reply. "Thanks! Here," She sat him down on my back and I noticed the look on his face. He was still bearing that disturbed and distraught face from yesterday.

-Hey there Ray,- I greeted looking back at him.

-…..Hey…- He said.

-Is there anything you want to do while we wait to eat?- I asked.

-What is there to do?...- He asked in a "not interested" tone.

-Well….For now we could watch TV!- I suggested.

-TV? What is that?- He asked.

-I'll show you!- I then walked down the stairs with him clinging to my back all the way. I jumped on the couch and told him to sit on it. I then jumped back to the ground, put both my paws on the coffee table and used my muzzle to push the TV remote from it. One it was on the ground I flipped it, turned it towards the TV, and used one of my claws to click the on button. The TV had been on the channel that had anime but I am no fan of it, I switched the channel over to this worlds version of The Arrow which started this falcon Pokémon that used his little neck tie thing to shoot his arrows.

I didn't know if this would work or not but Ray actually seemed interested in the show, and seemed to cheer up, maybe just a little. Later on through the show Claire had food ready. She called everyone down and we all sat to eat. I stayed with Ray who was given the fruits that we usually get. He seemed to look at some of the fruits weirdly.

-What's wrong?- I asked.

-These are fruits I have never seen, what is this one?- He said holding up a lemon.

-That's called a lemon, it seems to be Jae's favorite, but I don't, too sour,- I said.

-How do I eat it?- He asked confused.

-Here,- I then lifted my claw and cut down the middle for him. -You take pieces of it off or lick it, I would recommend licking it before eating it, just to make sure you like it,- He did as told and gave it a lick, then he dug in like crazy, seemed to be that he liked it. After breakfast he seemed to go into the dumps again, luckily I had an idea. I told him to come with me which in turn he rode on my back again. I walked up to Carol's room and gave it a knock.

She opened the door and saw us, "Hey Ray, hey Jon, what's up?" I gave a growl as a hey and walked in her room. I walked over to her art table and told Ray to hop on. I then looked back at Carol and gestured to the table.

She took the hint, "You two want to do art? Cool! I will try to set you two up!"

Ray gave me a confused look as she went to work, -What is she doing?- He asked.

-She is getting out her art stuff,- I said.

-What is art?- He asked.

-It is pretty much where you use different colors and draw different things, like you can draw a rainbow, or a mountain, or a forest!- I explained.

-Oh,- He said simply. She got out all of her things and set us up. She set me up with some paints on the ground with a sheet so I can use my claws to draw. Then she set up ray with some paints on the table for him to mess with. She started to draw and I started to paint while Ray just stood there. He gave me a confused look.

-Um Jon, what do I draw?- He asked.

-Uh….What do you mean, you can draw anything!- I replied to him.

-Anything?- He questioned.

-Anything!- I confirmed.

He then seemed to get some inspiration for his drawing and started to get to work on it. As I worked on mine I used some grey, some black, and some yellow to make a lightning storm on a mountain. It seemed that Carol had worked on something but I just couldn't see it. Then I looked towards Ray and he seemed to use a lot of yellow. After about thirty minutes we were all done.

First I showed mine. It was the mountain with a lightning strike as I said I was doing. Then Carol showed hers. It was actually a portrait of Ray with him painting. She really was good with detail because there was a lot of it, from colors to shadows, she was really gifted!

"Alright Ray show yours!" He did as was told and…..oh my god. The picture he drew wasn't the best but it was noticeable what he was going for. It was a painted picture of a forest, with him and his family standing together happily in it, he even drew his father's eye patch for the piece, it was sweet but sad at the same time. I felt so bad for him.

Carol then reached out and took the painting from his hand and gave it a look, "So this is your family, isn't it?" She asked in a serious tone.

All Ray did was looked down sadly.

Then Carol perked up and looked at Ray with a smile, "IT'S AMAZING! For your first time you did a great job on this!" Ray seemed to perk up on that sentence. "You even went as far as to make a background for it as well!...and also," She put her hand gently on his head, "I think it is a great way of remembering your parents," He seemed saddened but happy at the same time, you could see his face contort with so many emotions, but he eventually settled on a small smile.

"What do you say we put these on the wall?" He seem to think for a minute but nodded at her. We walked over to her wall where she hung up mine, hung up hers, and was about to hang up Ray's but stopped herself.

"Actually you know what? How about you hang up you photo yourself?" She then helped him choose a place for his picture and he decided a really good spot in the middle of the photos. I saw a difference in Ray's attitude from that and it seemed it really did help him get some of the pain off his chest. Carol is really a great and kind person, wonder who she gets it from?

A little later and we were all watching TV in the living room. During that time nothing new happened but Martin came home, without Jae.

Claire came in to say hi but noticed Jae's absence, "Honey where is Jae at?" She asked.

"Back at the station," He said simply.

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Yeah dad! Why?" Carol asked as well.

"Well you see yesterday Jae came to ask if his little friend over there could stay with us, and well I at first declined, but Jae thought otherwise and decided to attack and threaten me for him to stay here," He said.

"What?! Why didn't you talk about this?" Asked Claire.

"I didn't want you guys here to think less of him, but listen it was a deal, he stays there for the week, twenty-four hours, then I let Ray stay here, also it was to help his reputation, because assaulting the chief of police is an offense you can get charged heavily for, and people caught on and want him dead, so this is to get heat off of him as well, it was a choice and he agreed to it," Martin finished.

"I..I see, do you think Jae can handle it?" Claire asked.

"You kidding, he may have a temper but nobody should try to mess with him," Martin stated.

"How do you think he is doing now?" Asked Carol.

Jae:

-Okay now Alexia I am done putting up with this, listen I will cut you a deal, BRING THEM OUT!- I screamed.

When I did Braig and Aqua brought in a push cart full of Poke-treats.

-See those? If you tell us everything they are all yours, guaranteed! They are good too, show her Aqua!- When I said that Braig tossed one in the air and Aqua caught it in her mouth and ate it.

-See! Good right?!- I asked. She simply just turned her head away from me.

With my eye twitching and body shaking I did the most logical thing, -FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-

Jon:

"I am sure he is doing fine!" Martin said.

"Okay then…..well dinner is ready if everyone wants it," We all went in to the kitchen where I was given fruit and Claire asked if Ray wanted fruit or the poke-food Lucario eats. He had trouble deciding and that is when Lucario came over.

-It is actually really good, I like it but Jae and Jon don't,- He said. Ray gave the poke-food a chance and he seemed to enjoy it. He may have the taste buds for it and I might too but I have standards, just like Jae I will not eat poke-food.

After dinner was over I went to ask Lucario something.

-Hey Lucario?- I asked.

-Yes Jon?- He replied.

-Do you mind if me and Ray use Jae's bed, so we can have a place to sleep?- I asked.

-I do not see why not, go ahead!- He exclaimed.

-Thanks Lucario,- As I was walking away he said something peculiar.

-It's funny, I can tell you are kind but also have a dark side to you,- My eyes widened and I looked back at him. -Don't take that too seriously, what I meant by that was that I can tell you are a mischief-maker, see I can see that you and Jae have similar morals when it comes to fighting, if it involves the ones you care about you will do anything to win, but then there is a difference,- He said.

-Where is this coming from?- I asked for the second time today.

-Eh, nowhere really, just noticed it today, anyway with you it is different because you like doing things against the book where as Jae sticks to it, you like causing trouble and messing with people, I can even tell you have a few plans to mess with the people of this house, you also seem to want something called grass?- He questioned. I got really scared when he said that, -The hell is grass, anyway I digress, just know that I can see you have a good side to you, even though you really didn't want to help Ray in the first place,- He then walked into his room to go lay down.

I then took my time to get Ray and take him back to Jae's room and set me and him up on Jae's bed and I climbed up too.

-Alright, get some rest Ray,- I said.

-Okay thanks Jon…..I can't believe Jae did that for me,- He said.

-Yeah, he has always been that way, wanting to help people he can,- I said.

-But putting his life on the line! He could have been killed!- He said.

-Jae had someone he really cared about, when he lost her it changed his way of thinking, he really couldn't give a dam-eh-darn about his own life, he puts others above himself all the time…..can't really say I agree with it but it is what he does,- I said.

-You wouldn't save people?- He asked me.

-That is not what I meant, I am just saying that Jae is more severe with that way of thinking, I am not gonna let someone else die if I can do something about it,- I said.

-I see, well I need to thank him when he gets back,- He then took a big yawn and started to lay down, -Maybe then my parents will come and pick me up!- He said dozing off.

My heart stopped when he said that. I looked back at him scared, was he? Did he think they were still….Maybe I was just tired, I need some rest. I then laid my head down on my arms and followed him into the realm of sleep.


	41. Chapter 41 Wake up!

(Author's note; Okay so before this chapter starts I need to put a disclaimer, this chapter discusses a subject that can be taken with offense and is very controversial. I would like to just inform everyone that with this subject I tried to make it as realistic and in no way make fun of the subject, I do my best to make this real and not funny or as a joke in any way, please understand this while reading and if anyone has any thing they would like to add I will reply and listen to comments, thank you!)

The next morning I woke up with a stretch and a yawn. I took a look around the room and saw that Ray was no longer in there. I got up from Jae's bed and pushed open the door from his room to the hallway. I walked over to the stairs, made my way down them, then entered the kitchen.

"Morning Jon!" I took a look to my right and noticed Claire, "You sleep well?" She asked.

I gave her a nod as a reply and walked over to Ray who was eating a bowl of fruit and berries from Claire. -Hey Ray, you okay?- I asked.

-Yeah! Man this is so good!- He said digging into his fruits. He seemed really happy but I was still worried about last night with him.

-Hey…Ray?- I asked.

-Yeah!- He said with his mouth muffled.

-Do you….like living here?- I asked. He stopped eating his food and looked at me.

-Yeah this place is great! I am glad I am living here, but it isn't the same as my old house…..good thing this is only temporary!- He cheered.

What he said startled me, -Wait temporary?- I asked.

-Yeah! I mean once my parents get the house fixed then I will go back to live with them! This place is great and all but I can't wait to go back to live with them!- He said enthusiastically.

I couldn't believe it, he was in denial, and a really bad form of it too. I have heard of things like this but I don't really know how to handle it…..maybe I should just hang out with it, and let him down easy or….I really have no idea what to do in this situation.

-Hey okay! Listen how about after we eat we try to play or hang out or something?- I said uncomfortably.

-OH! I know a good one! Just tell me when you are ready,- He said and then ran off into the living room.

I audibly gasped, I had no idea what to say or do, if I said the wrong thing or did the wrong thing he could be destroyed, or even….

NO! It won't come to that, I will not let it come to that! Jae has put his faith in me, I will make sure I do right by him!

I walked into the living room after my breakfast and saw Ray waiting for me.

-So what is this game?- I asked.

-OH! Um well it's…- He said turning towards me, -Well we can't do it in here, is there somewhere we can play that wont cause anything to break?- He asked.

-Yeah! There is a training room down the hall over here!- I replied.

-Okay!- He said happily. We ran to the training room and entered.

-PERFECT!- He screamed.

-Alright so how do we play?- I asked.

-Okay watch!- He replied. He lifted his tiny tail and from it came a little ball of lighting. -See this? What you do is toss the ball of electricity back and forth with your tails! The first one to pass it by without the other hitting it back loses!- He explained.

-Oh! So it's like tennis!- I said.

-Tennis? What's that? We just call this electro ball,- he said.

-Um, never mind, okay! Lets go!- I said. He then served by tossing the ball of electricity towards my left. I intercepted the ball and gave it a smack with my tail back towards him. Okay so let's say this, FOR A SMALL RAT HE WAS FAST! I swear he would just travel to wherever I sent the ball of electricity, it was hard for me to keep up, and he didn't even look tired!

So on the first turn he beat me by making me think he would shoot one way then he shot in the other direction. Then next turn I used the same trick he did and he fell for it. He seemed kind of triggered that I used his own move.

He made me pay for it too, he started running faster and making sure that electricity would fly by me! I kind of got tired of playing the 'Humble gentlemen' and started getting serious in the game. He was not able to keep up with my true speed and I started running circles around him. He couldn't keep up with me now, and at one point he was trying so hard to keep his eyes on me he spun in circles and fell.

After our games he was eventually worn out, -OH MAN! Wow for your first time you are really good at this Jon, glad to play with you!- He exclaimed.

-Thanks, it was fun I have to admit, never played a sport like that!- I replied.

-A sport? Is that like a game?- He questioned.

-Yep! Exactly, but sports are different,- I said.

-How so?- He asked.

-Well some use sports as competition, such as how Pokémon battles are seen as sports!- I explained.

-Wait, us fighting is a sport? But isn't it dangerous?- He asked.

-Well it could be I guess, but they call time out before anyone is really hurt,- I said.

-But then why don't humans fight as a sport?- He asked.

-Well they actually do! Karate, MMA, and more!- I explained.

-MMA? What's that?- He questioned.

-MMA, it means mixed martial arts! Such as how Jae is a fighting type, his fighting type is a mix of multiple styles, so it could be considered a mixed martial art, and humans use that as a sport, and they get hurt worse than Pokémon do sometimes!- I explained.

-Wow, so I guess my dad was wrong,- He said.

-What do you mean?- I replied.

-Well he said that Pokémon who're captured were treated unfairly because they're forced to fight, but from what you brought up it looks like humans do the same thing to one another! So maybe we aren't so different!- He explained.

-Huh? I never thought of it that way,- I said. We both stood in the room in silence just thinking. Before long however Ray spoke up again.

-Hey guess what!?- He exclaimed.

-What?!- I asked.

-When my mom and dad pick me up we should play a four Pokémon game of Electro Ball! I think it would be awesome! What do you think?!- He asked. My heart stopped one more, I had been thrown right back into this conversation again, and I still had no idea what to do other than agree with him.

-Yeah, sure, sounds great!- I said in a fake voice of happiness.

-I am going to go see that T.V. thing again! See ya!- He then ran out of the room and left me there alone to think. I really didn't have a clue, not one. What should I say, what should I do? All of these questions and more filled my head, I have never seen or heard of denial this bad, he truly believes they are still alive! What should I do?!

-Jon you okay?- I heard Lucario say. I looked up and saw him walking into the training room, -Seriously, you look like you have been attacked by a bunch of garchomp?- He said.

-No I'm not! It's ray! He, he thinks that his parents are still alive Lucario! What should I do, I have no idea what to do in this situation?!- I asked.

He looked at me in concern before dawning his usual cool look, -Listen to me okay,- He said bending down in front of me, -When your brother lost your mother, it destroyed him, he was in a state to where no one could help him, he had to leave that pit himself, even though he didn't go through denial, he still had to do it alone, and I feel you should let him be,- Lucario said.

-But he didn't leave that hole alone! Carol knows Lucario!- I said.

-Wait! About what!?- He exclaimed.

-About me and Jae! She knows!- I said.

-Wait! Who told her!?- He asked.

-No one did! She found out!- I said.

-How?!- He asked.

-She….she saw him, in the training room during the night of our mother's funeral, she went down there and saw he had made a hologram of our mother and made her speak,- I said. I looked at Lucario and the face he made spoke wonders.

-I…I had no idea it was that bad…so when I saw them leave our room, she must have said something to help him…..Jon…..I don't know what to do, but I feel since he seems close to you that you need to try something to help him, I don't know how but…..just do what you feel is right,- With that he took his leave and I sat there thinking to myself about my current situation. After brainstorming for what I could do I come up with something, I would just say it. Tell him his parents were gone, and they weren't coming back. He cannot keep acting like this, and I know it may seem harsh, but he needs to hear it from a friend….and I will help him through this.

I walked out of the room and went to the living room where Ray was. -Hey Ray, could we talk for a minute?- I asked.

-Sure what's up?- He replied.

-Well, let's take this upstairs okay!- I said.

-Alright!- We then walked upstairs into Jae and Lucario's room. -So what's up Jon?- He asked me.

Alright moment of truth, he is standing right there and I just need to come out and say it, every part of my body was shaking and I could swear time had slowed down. Then-

-Ray, your parents are dead,- I said. His eyes widened to one of pure shock, maybe shock therapy snapped him out of it, I was ready for the tears and sadness but it never came.

-Bwahahahaha! What are you crazy! What kind of other jokes are you gonna come up with! Woooooo, you crack me up!- He said while continuing to laugh. I was in pure shock at this moment and I repeated myself.

-No Ray your parents are dead!- I said with more force behind those words.

-Ah, it's still funny but I think the joke has run it's course!- He said still smiling.

-Your parents are dead,- I said in monotone.

-Okay Jon that is enough! Stop being a meanie!- He said.

-Ray listen, your parents are dead,- I started.

-No, they're not!- He retorted.

-They are never coming back,- I continued.

-No!- He said.

-And you will never see them again!- I said with full meaning behind my words. His face just went blank, there was no light in his eyes, no emotion, just nothing.

-Ray I'm sorry but you had to hear it from a friend, I didn't want to do that or be that harsh but, you need to stop this,- I said somberly. -Are you okay?-

-…..Yeah…it's okay, I get it now….- He said.

-You do?- I asked.

-Yeah I do….- He said.

-Okay! Good to hear that! So um what do you want to do?- I asked.

-I um…I want to get some rest is that okay?- He asked.

-Oh! Sure yeah, get some rest, I will check on you later!- I said.

-Okay…goodbye,- He said. When he said goodbye it stopped me, but maybe that was just what he said so I went downstairs to let him rest. I laid on the couch and watched T.V. I was watching some of the flish which compared to the Flash SUCKED! But it was better then nothing. Anyway I continued to watch the T.V. until I heard a loud noise come from upstairs. I thought it may have been ray so I went to go check on him. I walked upstairs not hearing anymore noise coming from the room, maybe he knocked something over. As I got closer to the door I heard a faint sound coming from the room with my hearing.

This sound…was the sound of a rope swinging back and forth.

I busted into the room and full speed and saw that Ray had hung himself.

He was struggling in the rope and gasping for air, once I realized he was alive I quickly sent electricity to my tail and jumped up to cut the small rope he had found to connect to the fan in the room. Once he fell he started coughing vigorously and started crying. I was glad I had made it in time, a second later he could have died!

-WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?- I screamed!

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, -WHY!? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SEE THEM AGAIN!?- He yelled at me.

-RAY! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN TRY THAT?!- I said to him.

-I CAN'T STAND IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!- He screamed.

-But you're not alone, you have me, Carol, Claire, Jae! We all care about you,- I said.

-BUT YOU HAVEN'T LOST YOUR PARENTS! I HAD TO WATCH THEM GET BURIED! THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TAKEN FROM ME! YOUR LUCKY YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR PARENTS DIE!- He said.

-WELL YOU ARE LUCKY YOU HAD THEM TO LOSE!- I replied. He stopped in his track when I said that. I looked over at the rope he had set up and burnt it with my lightning. I looked back at him and he stared into my eyes.

-What do you mean?- He asked.

-Listen to me Ray, unlike me you got to spend time with your parents in their final moments, you got to say goodbye. But guess what? My mother died a month before I got to know about it, Jae had killed the man who killed her, and he had to suffer watching her die, without her knowing it was him. Then the day you let me stay with you all, my father had been killed that day, the gunshots that were in the distance were from him,- I said.

-Wait what!? I though my dad said it was a hunter?!- He questioned.

-No…your father lied to you, our 'human' father tried to kill me and Jae saved me, our father lost his mind, and to protect me Jae had to kill him,- I explained.

-Wait! Why would Jae kill him! It's your dad! Why?! And what do you mean by human father?!- He questioned.

-Because if Jae didn't kill him then he would have killed me, and me and Jae were humans,- I explained.

-W-what?- He asked.

-I don't really know, but the same people who did this to us, also attacked your village, that is what Jae told me at least, and he also asked me to protect you, and be there for you,- I said.

-Jae?- He questioned.

-Yes, now he is literally putting his life on the line just so you could stay here, and what do you think would have happened if he came here and found you dead?- I asked him.

He couldn't answer, his eyes darted back and forth and quickly went down to show he had none.

-Listen Ray, your parents did not give up their lives just so you could join them, they did it so you could live a long and enjoyable life, and there are still people here who care about you and want the same thing that your parents want for you, that is why Jae is doing what he is doing and that is why I am here for you, we will get through this okay!- I then made my tone and expression more serious, -And I NEVER! And I mean NEVER! Want to see you do that ever again you hear me?!- I asked.

He looked down at the floor and nodded his head. He was in so much shame he started to cry. I walked up to him, sat down, and used my forepaw to bring him into a hug. He shoved his tiny face into my fur and started crying from everything that has happened.

-We will get through this okay, we will, I will be here for you, Lucario will be here for you, Claire will be here for you, Carol will be here for you, Riley will be here for you, Martin will be here for you, Jae will be here for you…..we will all be here for you,- He then just tightened his hug and I could feel more tears run down the leg he was hugging, and to comfort his I used my paw to pat his head.

The rest of the night I just stayed with Ray, I let him ride on my back around the house and I was able to get Lucario to ask if we could eat in the living room so we could watch T.V. I decided against telling anyone what happened upstairs and thankfully I burned the evidence. I would help Ray out, this kid needs more help then he can get, but I was sure as hell going to try my hardest to get him what he needed.

Dinner was great also, I had gotten Lucario to bring Ray something special, some chocolate cake! Ray seemed to perk up a bit from the cake, either he was sugar high or he was just happy, either way it was great to see him like that. But I noted that while Ray was eating the cake Lucario was eyeing it like a hawk, I really don't know why though, was he that infatuated with the cake?

Later on in the night Ray started to get tired and I walked him upstairs to Jae's bed and we both settled. As I tried to go to sleep I got interupted.

-Hey Jon?- Asked Ray.

-Yeah Ray?- I replied.

-Thank you, for everything,- He said.

I just gave a huff, -No problem, just try to get some rest okay?-

-Alright!- He said. He seemed to drift off to sleep while I followed through in less than a few seconds.

Ray:

I had fallen asleep with Jon in Jae's room when I had woke up in the middle of the night. The moon was shining through the window and it shined right into my eyes. I got up from the bed since I didn't feel that tired. I decided to look outside at the scenery of the night sky. I jumped up to the window and spent a while just looking up at the stars.

Then something caught my eye, in the trees I noticed movement in the trees. It was a shudder but I was able to notice it. I then was able to make out something….it was my dad! He was wearing the same eyepatch he always does and was smiling at me through the window. He then turned around to the forest!

I didn't know if it was real or not but I didn't care! I quickly uses my paws to unlatch the window. Once I was able to I used all of my strength to push the window up to where I could crawl through it! After that I climbed down this pole like thing connected to the house and ran after my dad! After a minute of running I found him and my mother in a field.

-Mom! Dad!- I called out.

They both turned towards me and their images were shaking.

-It's so good to s-s-s-see you son!- My mom's image said.

-It's g-g-g-g-great to see you once again!- My father's image said.


	42. Chapter 42 The Manor

Jon:

Something had woken me up in the middle of the night, I knew it was nighttime because I couldn't see hardly anything. What had woke me up was this cool breeze, it was warm the previous night but this time it was freezing, why?

I took a look around and saw the source, the window was open. That was strange, did Lucario open it? I took a look over at him and saw him dead asleep, nah it wasn't him, then who could've…! NO WAY! I took another look around the room and saw that Ray was nowhere in sight. I ran up to the window and got a look outside, no luck I couldn't see him, so I did the next best thing and jumped right out the window then off the roof to try to chase him down.

I took my time dashing through the woods, using my new nose to try to sniff him out. Thankfully scents come to me easy now, and I could distinguish which one was Ray's. I kept following it to the best of my ability, and as I kept moving I got to a point where I realized I was in the right place…..HOW IN THE LITERAL F*&% DID THIS GET HERE!?

Just plopped down in the middle of the woods was this giant manor! The thing was huge! I know for a fact this was not here before! This was close to the path we took to get back from Ray's when Jae first brought me, there was no way this could've been built this fast! I took a sniff at the building and smelled Ray's scent. He was in there, but why? Didn't matter, I was going in after him.

I walked up the steps to the double doors and stood up on my hind legs to grab hold of the handle with my paws. It was one of those push down ones so it was very easy to get it open. Once it was unlatched I then used my claws to pull open the door and take a look inside. The inside was brightly lit with candles on a chandelier and some on the walls. I could tell his scent is in here, but where exactly? It's like he was moving around the house to different areas, oh boy time for another hunt. I then walked inside the main hall and a loud bang made me turn around.

The front door had slammed shut behind me, I tried to open it again but it was locked, and there was also no lock on the door, so how?

-Visitor….- That was a child's voice who said that.

-A guest!-

-A kitty!-

-An intruder,-

-Not wanted,-

-Maybe friendly?-

-Play! Play! Play!-

-Die, die, die,-

-Can he join us?-

-I want him as my toy!-

All of these voices surrounded me and were all conversing with each other. I took my chance to get out of that room as fast as possible. I took the corridor to my left and sprinted down it. I kept running down the corridor but it just kept getting longer, and longer, and longer. Alright, think I figured this out, ghost types. So instead of running down the corridor I opened one of the doors I could open in the hallway. Down it was a ton of standing sets of armor.

I slowly walked down the hall waiting for one of them to strike, if I knew horror! Which I do, then one of them would try to….AHA!

Before it could land a blow with it's axe I quickly jumped away from one of the armor sets that were on my right. It started to charge at me and I kept dodging so he wouldn't be able to hit me. Then at one of his slashes I used substitute so that it took the hit and I jumped behind it, cloaked myself in electricity, and rammed into the armor, shattering it.  
Once that was taken care of I took a breather. Using substitute really tires me out, it isn't good to use it often that's for sure. After I rested and got myself back on my paws I heard another child's voice.

-You aren't like the others?- It asked.

I decided to answer, -No, I'm not, why are you doing this?-

-Doing what? The armor? I didn't do that, I don't even know how to yet, I think that was someone else?- It said.

-Can you show yourself?- I asked.

-Yes!- Then all of a sudden, from behind one of the armor sets floated out something small. It looked like a Pikachu, but it wasn't, it was almost like a disguise?

-What are you?- I asked.

-I'm apparently something called a Mimikyu! What are you?- It asked in what appeared to be a little girl's voice!

-I'm a Luxio, listen I really need help, if you don't mind?- I asked.

-What?- She asked.

-There is a friend of mine here, kind of looks like you, do you know where he is?- I asked.

She looked down for a moment with her unchanging expression, then looked back up, -OH! He's the one who is alive right?- That wasn't morbid at all.

-Uh, yeah, he is, did he just come recently?- I asked.

-Yeah! He did! But, I don't really like him,- She said.

-Why not?- I asked.

-Because he is the real thing, I am just a copycat…nothing more..- She said looking down.

-Hey cheer up! There is no reason to say that, you are completely different! Just because you look like something else doesn't change who you are!- I said, -You are you! That's all that matters!-

She looked up at me, -Really!?...Thanks,-

-No problem but I really need help finding my friend, do you have any idea where he could be?- I asked.

-Well I saw him, but I didn't know who he was with, not ones I recognized at least,- She said.

-Could you take me to him?- I asked.

-No….this place is like a maze, you can get lost pretty easy….But I can help you!- She said happily.

-Alright then, let's find my friend together, okay?- I asked.

-Okay! Oh wait…what's your name?- She asked.

-It's Jon, yours?- I asked.

-I'm Mimi!- She said.

-Okay, first off Mimi, how do we get out of this room?- I asked.

-Oh, I've been stuck in here before,- She then had this ghostly arm come from under her disguise and point at one of the armors, -Just break that one there and a staircase will open!- I did as told and rushed to it and smashed it! Like she said a staircase opened and I gave her a smile.

I walked down this new hallway as she floated along with me. As we got to the end it was a room with a staircase that leads up to a balcony floor in the room.

-Only way is up!- I said.

-Yep!- Mimi replied.

I started to walk up the staircase while Mimi followed, but then she screamed as I reached the second set, -WAIT! I FORGOT TO- Before she could finished a pendulum swung down towards me and I was barely able to dodge it.

-I'M SO SORRY! I completely forgot about that!- She said floating next to me.

-It's fine, it didn't hit me!- I said smiling, but I noticed it started to move, -BUT I THINK WE SHOULD KEEP MOVING!- And with that we ran up the stairs as fast as we could while the pendulum slammed into the ceiling. It blocked our path from that hall so I had to open the only door we had here. We entered into the room and it was a room with a fireplace. It was brightly lit and decorated nicely. There were four doors in the room besides the one we entered, and one of them had this stupid lock mechanism.

-Huh? I don't think I've ever been in this room,- Said Mimi.

-You haven't?- I asked.

-Nope!- She replied. I then took a look at the locked door then looked at the table in the room. There were three stands on the table, each smaller than the last. I then looked above the fireplace and saw something engraved above.

-Find the weapons of the three and return them to their home, once the task is done, the path you seek will be known?- I read aloud.

-Is it a hint?- Mimi asked.

-Yeah, I think we have to search for the weapons that belong in these stands,- I answered.

-Oh, so who do they belong to?- She asked. I stood my front legs on the table to take a closer look at what I needed to know. Next to each stand was a picture, one of a knight, one of a samurai, and one of a ninja.

-Alright, so what I have gathered is we just have to search these three rooms, find the weapons, and then place them on the proper stands, once that's done the door should open!- I said.

-Alright! Which room first?- She asked.

-Um….the one on the left here!- I said pointing.

-Okay!- She said. I then walked over and opened the door as I did the other times. Inside the room was a projector like light forming an image on a painting hanging on the wall. Then in the center of the room was a stand, and on that stand was a small statue or something. I took a look at the room for a moment and just was mind boggled, what do I do?

Mimi jumped up to the statue and picked it up. -What is this thing? I have never seen anything like it!- She said aloud. I looked at her joyfully examining the statue, and then I looked at the painting, the way she moved it formed a shape with the shadow! I GET IT!

-Wait! Mimi! Move it a little to the left!- I said which in turn she followed, -Now a little right, rotate it a bit….no the other way….WAIT! THERE!- The way she had it there fit the picture of the pigeot perfectly! After she held it for a second the wall started opening and inside was the knight sword!

-PERFECT! Great job Mimi!- I said.

-Thanks!- She replied. I then grabbed the handle of the sword in my jaws and carried it with me back into the room. I placed it on it's stand and the picture of the knight lit up!

-Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!- I said.

-Cool! Alright now which room?- Mimi asked. I took a look at the two doors and I pointed to the one on the far right. -Okay!- Mimi agreed. We walked through the door to enter this really small room with white tiled walls. In it was just another door which we entered. Inside was just a room with two couches, and sitting on a stand above the fireplace was the samurai's katana!

-Well that was easy!- Mimi said.

-Sure was!- I replied. I quickly ran up to the fireplace to grab the sword above. I jumped up to take it in my jaws and when I did I heard a clicking sound.

-What was that?- Asked Mimi. We both waited for something to happen but nothing did.

-Eh, must be nothing,- I said with my voice muffled.

We then walked over to the door we just came through and I opened it up. We walked into the white tiled room and I went to open the door but when I did it wouldn't budge!

-What?!- I said muffled again. Then the door behind us slammed shut!

-DOUBLE WHAT!?- Mimi said. All of the sudden the ceiling started slowly coming down from above.

-NO! WHAT DO WE DO!?- Mimi screamed. I ran over to the other door to try to open it with no luck. Mimi kept freaking out and screaming while I was about to panic at the same damn time! I started banging on the door to the room with the stands with my hind legs.

-OH SCREW THIS!- I screamed. I then dropped the sword and grasped my jaws on the door handle. I pulled all of my strength into it and was able to rip it off! Then I picked back up the sword and ran into the room. But when I did I noticed Mimi was still in there, she wasn't moving! She must've been in shock! I quickly ran in to grab her. I used my jaws to hold her but the ceiling had come down enough to where I was no longer able to fully stand. I quickly crawled myself out from under the ceiling right before we were crushed!  
I took a huge breather while Mimi was just coming around, -J-Jon…..you…you saved me?-

-Yeah?- I said simply.

-Why?- She asked.

-Well I wasn't just going to leave you there was I?- I asked.

-Oh thanks, you're a good friend, one of the first I have had..- What she said surprised me.

-What do you mean? Don't you have friends here?- I asked.

-No…I was locked up, somewhere dark, I was alone, since I came into existence, I asked why to the darkness and it said because I wasn't normal, I was just a copy….but I finally escaped! I'm free! But I didn't think it would be this scary!- She screamed. I could see little droplets of water fall from her disguise.

-Hey.. I'm here so don't worry! There's no reason to be scared, not when your with someone, but also…aren't you a ghost? You should scare the others right?- I asked humorously.

-Heh…I guess your right, thanks!- She said cheering up. -But what was with that puzzle, what even was it?- When she said that the ceiling pretty much put so much force on the floor it made a huge banging sound.

-I…I don't really think we did that puzzle correctly,- I said laughing. My laughing also made her laugh as well! Once we finished our laughing fit I placed the sword on the samurai's pedestal and the image lit up as well.

-Alright, one more room! You ready?- I asked Mimi.

-Yeah!- She replied. I opened up the door and it looked to be another living room of sorts and it had this large music box in the room. I walked up to it and stood up so I could see if it was part of what we needed to do. I made it play and….OW! DAMN IT! It was so out of tune it burned my ears!

-Ouch! That was not fun!- I said.

-Your right I think this one sounds much better!- Mimi said while listening to a little music box that was on the dining table. That one did sound a lot better, but also sounded like the big one….wait could it?  
I jumped up to take another look at the machine and saw that it had these pegs in the spots where you where it thumped the keys for it to play.

-Hey Mimi! Come here for a second!- She floated over to me when I called and stood on the machine, -Okay! Here is what we are going to do! You are going to play this and you will move these until it sounds just like the song you heard from the tiny music box…think you can handle that?- I asked.

-Sure! Just play it one more time so I know what I am listening for!- She said.

-Got it!- I walked over to the tiny music box and played it for her. She seemed to know what she was after and started playing the out of tune one. She started moving the pegs that she thought sounded bad and had me replay the song a couple of times for her to get it right. After a minute she played the box one last time and it sounded perfect! Once the song finished the music box opened revealing the ninja's zodachi sword!

-Great job!- I told her.

-Thank you very much!- She said.

-Alright let's get this over with!- I said. We walked back into the room to place the sword, when we did the last picture lit up and we heard a clicking sound come from the last door in the room! I opened it up and we entered the room. It was just like any other room with one door that we could go through. We were just going to walk through the door like normal…but.

-Well, seems our little fairy got out! And made herself a friend!- Said a menacing voice.  
Mimi seemed to become really scared, -No…no, no, no, no!- She repeated. All of the sudden the purple orb came from behind me and struck Mimi.

-MIMI!- I screamed and turned around at the culprit. It was this ghost that had this swirly head with one eye, and on it's stomach appeared to be it's mouth!

-Who are you?- I said menacingly, -AND WHERE IS RAY!?- I screamed at him.

-Oh? You mean the pichu? Wouldn't you like to know?- It said.

-As a matter of fact I would, now speak!- I screamed.

-Maybe you can beat it out of me?- It said.

I then turned to Mimi, -Mimi are you okay?- I asked.

-Yeah…I think so,- She replied.

-Alright, do you think you can help me?- I asked.

-Yeah, let's take him down, his voice is the same as the darkness, he locked me up….I want revenge!- Mimi stated while purple energy flared around her.

-Heh, will do!- I screamed.

I ran up towards him with lighting surrounding me so I could land a tackle! When I did however he floated to his left and dodged. But from behind him Mimi slashed with this shadowy claw and that gave me the chance to slam the thing with a ton of lightning! It fell to the floor and while down charged his purple energy again to fire at us. He did fire it and I was able to dodge but he used the thing as a distraction to land a hit on me! He fire another ball of energy at point-blank range to launch me back. He then appeared behind Mimi and slammed her with one of the energy spheres as well. I then used substitute and made it look like it was charging an attack. He fell for it and tried to launch another sphere at it but I was right behind him and I slammed my tail right on his head which were infused with my electricity. He was hit pretty hard there but he was able to recover really fast. He flew towards me, took hold of my paw and threw me into the ceiling, then he flew at Mimi and did the same. Then as well fell he was right below us and opened that "mouth" that was on his stomach. I didn't see an easy way out of this, and the only one I did involved getting Mimi a little hurt, but it was to protect us so I discharged a lot of electricity in the area and the lightning was so bright I couldn't see what happened. I felt myself land and I finally was able to see.

I saw Mimi on the floor trying to get up. She was hurt but seemed okay enough to move. I took a look around the room trying to find the other Pokémon, but I just couldn't see him. Did I vaporize him? Probably did, he must've loved to ride the lightning!

-Hey? Are you looking for someone?- The things voice said in my ear. Every strand of fur on my body stood up, I slowly turned around to face the voice and he was looking dead in my eye…..and his body was coming out of mine!

-What? You look like you've seen a ghost?- He said snickering. I tried to slash him with my right paw but he grabbed it and wrapped it around my neck! It really hurt, my leg wasn't supposed to bend that way and he was choking me at the same time! I could only stand on three legs now and I was losing balance!

-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!- I screamed.

-Oh come on, you don't like to share?- He asked.

-What the hell?...- I looked over at Mimi and she just noticed me and seemed scared.

-Jon! What did he!?- She screamed.

-GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! RUN!- I screamed and she took off through the door as fast as she could.

-Oh how noble, giving yourself up to save her, not that it matters!- He said tightening his grip around my neck!

-What in the hell did you do with Ray you bastard!?- I screamed.

-Ooooooh! Feisty! I like it! Well you see that friend of yours, the pichu I presume? We led him here with a fake image of his deceased parents, and he fell for it so well! He thinks he is enjoying time with his parents but instead will be dragged to the underworld! I can't wait to see his face when his parents push him into the void!- I screamed.

-You heartless monster!- I replied.

-Thank you!- It said.

-Now then, the hell do you think you are doing to me!?- I said struggling.

-You are another story! You see I am kind of sick of being a ghost, not feeling anything but still do, enough is enough! So I thought since you were here, what better way for me to be real then to become you!- It said menacingly.

-What!?- I asked scared.

-Yep! I am slowly taking over your body! Funny thing is at this moment we are sharing a body! I feel everything you feel!- It said.

-You feel everything I feel?- I asked it.

-That's right, but you won't be feeling anything soon,- It said.

-You feel everything I feel huh? In that case!- I stood up on my hind legs, lifted my free front paw into the air and sent my claws digging right into my body! The wound started pouring out blood and I heard the ghost cough up blood. I landed with a thud and the pain from the wound was excruciating.

-So do you feel that? Do ya!? HUH!?- I screamed.

-What!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?- It screamed.

-You said you wanted to feel things right, so, HOW DOES THIS FEEL!- I then twisted my claws in the wound and I started to cough up blood while I heard him screaming!

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO DO!?- It asked.

-I wasn't trying to do anything, I was going to save my friend…but you know what? F&%! THAT!- I then looked at him with a devilish grin, -How about we just go together?-


	43. Chapter 43 Lesson to Learn

Ray, Two hours earlier.

-Mom? Dad? Is that you?- I asked in disbelief.

-Well technically yes son,- My 'Father' said.

I didn't care if it was real or fake, I really didn't, I ran up at full speed to try to give them a hug, but when I did I came to a sad realization, I went right through them. I turned around in shock as they looked at me with sad expressions.

-Yeah this is what he meant by technically son,- My Mother said with a frown.

I tried again to hug them but my paw went through them, -I…I don't get it, IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE! HAVEN'T I ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!?- I then sat on my haunches and cried, covering my eyes with my paws.

-Honey please stop, we're still here aren't we?- I heard my Mom's voice say.

-Yeah son, we're still here!- My Dad said.

I looked up at them still with tears in my eyes, they were still here and they were talking to me, so what did I have to lose?

-Yeah I guess so, but you're like, ghosts now!- I said in shock.

-Yeah it is interesting being like this, it's fairly new to us,- My Dom explained.

-But so, what are you guys doing here?- I asked.

-Oh right! Son we have a new home! It's a lot bigger than our last one, we came to pick you up!- My Dad said.

-Wait really?- I asked.

-Yep, it's actually a mansion, but we aren't alone there!- My Mom said.

-Really? What do you mean by not alone?- I asked.

-Well there are some ghost types living there honey, you don't mind do you?- My Mom asked.

I though it over, it wasn't so bad, I had met some ghost types before, and they were nice, so I decided why not? -Okay sure! Let's go!-

They both agreed and I followed them through the woods. We walked maybe for a couple of minutes before the huge mansion came in sight! They weren't wrong it looked amazing! We walked up to the door and my dad told me to knock. I did and the door slowly opened up revealing this weird-looking ghost type which looked very scary to me, he had a mouth on his midsection and a red-eye staring down at me.

-Son, son it's alright, he's a dusknoir, he is one of the Pokémon who live here!- My Dad told me.

-Welcome young one it is good to meet you, your parents have been 'dying' to bring you here,- He said with a laugh.

My mom and dad joined in and when I finally got the joke I started laughing as well.

-Well now enough waiting around, time for you to see the place!- The dusknoir said.

We checked out the place and as we walked I noticed all sorts of ghost types! Ones that looked like candles, some were balls of gas, some were swords, and some just looked creepy.

-BOO!- I heard from behind. I jumped straight up and landed right on my face. I turned around and it was one of those gas looking Pokémon.

As I turned he started floating towards two creepy, purple Pokémon, -MOM! DAD! You see my first scare!- He said floating towards them.

My Dad walked over to me, -Don't mind him son, some of the ghost here really love to have fun!-

-Yeah its fine! He seemed to have fun, and it wasn't that bad!- I said.

-Still brave as ever huh?- My Mom said.

-Yep!- I replied.

I saw the rest of the mansion, they had a kitchen, a room with a t.v. that surprisingly gets channels! A giant dining room, a living room, and then we had our room. It wasn't just our room it was a duplicate of our house! Everything was the same, it was amazing!

-I can't believe it, I thought I would never see this place again, or see you again,- I said with tears of joy in my eyes.

-Neither did we son, we are so glad you are this happy,- My Dad said.

-We're home! Once again! As a family!- My Mom said.

I got acquainted with my house again and all of us started having fun again! This place still had all the toys and such my Mom made for me and I got to tell my parents how Jae, Jon and who they live with were taking care of me.

-So Jae actually fought to get you there huh? And Jon seemed like he was a great friend to you, I'm glad to see you have good friends like them!- My Mom said.

-Got to hand it to him though, it really surprises me that Jae would go that far for you, I really just don't get it,- My Dad said.

-What do you mean, I mean he's my friend he is looking out for me right?- I said.

-Yes, I mean I guess so,- My Dad said.

-What do you mean you guess so?- I asked.

-I mean it sounds like he is more protecting than looking out for you,- My Dad said.

-Wait, I don't need protecting, I'm strong enough t- Before I could finish the door to our room busted open.

-Raiden, Sharara we have a problem!- The dusknoir from before came in screaming!

-What's wrong?!- I screamed.

-Listen I need to talk to these two alone!- He said. I let my parents walk out and shut the door. I was actually curious about what was wrong so I put my ear up to the door.

-There is someone else alive here!- I heard from the dusknoir's voice.

-What!? Who?! How did they get here?! Better yet why are they here?!- I heard in a feminine voice that I didn't recognize.

-Well what are you going to do?!- Asked a new male voice.

-Listen you keep doing what you were doing and I will take care of this annoyance!- I heard the dusknoir say.

After that I heard the door start to open I ran as fast as I could to another room to make them think I wasn't listening in. They came in and saw me messing with one of the toys in the room.

-Sorry about that son, he needed our help with something r-r-real quick!- My Dad said then started to stutter.

-Dad? What's wrong with your voice?- I asked. I remembered them stutter when they first appeared to me in the forest.

-Oh it's nothing honey, it is just something that happens with the ghost forms,- My Mom said.

-Okay, um guys is there anywhere I can play with others my age?- I asked.

-Oh we know the perfect place!- My Father said. We walked out of our room and walked down the halls. This place was very strange, this place seemed way bigger on the outside but isn't as big on the inside.

-Hey dad?- I asked.

-Yeah son?- He replied.

-Why does the mansion seem so big on the outside but not as big on the inside?- I questioned.

-Ah well, you see we are in the living quarter areas, you see these are safe areas of the place, the other areas of the mansion are to trap intruders, people trying to hurt us, it's almost like a security system! Keeps people trying to hurt us out!- He said.

-Oh! Was that what dusknoir was talking about?- I asked.

He seemed to get scared but my Mom answered, -That's right son! He was talking about an intruder not getting fooled or stopped by the security system, so he went to handle it!-

-Okay!- I said.

We walked into this one area that had a bunch of toys and playthings, it also had stuff like a slide and other things to do! I told my Mom and Dad I would play here and they were going to go talk to some other Pokémon around here. I started playing on some of the slides and talking to some of the other ghost types here when one caught my eye. There was another pichu here!

I went up to them, -Hey! I didn't know there were other pichu's here!- I said.

They turned around and I noticed that the face they had been painted on, it was almost like a disguise, -Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a *Gasp!*- They stopped with a gasp. They talked in a feminine voice so I guessed she was a girl.

-Everything okay?- I asked.

-Uh, yeah I'm fine! I was just looking for you is all!- She said.

-Really? Why were you looking for me?- I asked.

-Well I…- She took a look around before she freaked out a bit. I looked over and saw she was looking at some of the ghost types watching us. -I just….wanted to meet you is all, since we are similar!-

-Oh okay! So what's your name?- I asked.

-It's Mimi, and who are you?- Mimi asked.

-I'm Ray! It's nice to meet you!- I said while holding out my paw. Then from under her disguise came a purple hand and it took hold of my paw and shook it.

-Nice to meet you too!- She said.

-WHOA! Not going to lie that is a little creepy, but still pretty cool!- I said to her.

-R-really? Thanks!- She said. -I don't really get many compliments from people,- She said sadly.

-What? But what about your friends!?- I asked.

-Well you are probably the second person I could even consider a friend,- She said sadly again.

-But what about your parents?!- I questioned once more.

-My dad hated me as soon as I was born, and had kept me locked away,- She said.

My eyes widened at that statement, -But parents should care for you!- I said.

-Well, mine didn't,- She said.

I gave her a frown, -Well, we may have just met but, I think we could be friends!- I finished with a smile.

She looked up, -Wait really?- She questioned.

-Yeah, I am living here now! My parents are here now, we can hang out all we want!-

-Oh, okay!- She said kind of unsure.

-What's wrong?- I asked.

-Well it's just- She started but couldn't finish.

-RAY! COME ON! THERE IS SOMETHING WE WANT YOU TO SEE!- I heard my Mom call out.

-Sorry got to run, I will talk to you later!- I said. I started running and I heard her call out to me. I saw my parents at this door that shut once I got through it to them. I heard knocking and talking from Mimi but I kept going with my family.

-Son there is something really special we want to show you!- My Dad said.

-Really? What is it?- I asked. We walked into this huge room and I got my answer. There was all of this purple energy spewing in this pit in the room. There were also all sorts of entrances that the energy was going into as well! -WOAH! What is this!?- I asked.

-It's the power source of this place, all the energy used to control those security rooms and such comes from that pit!- My Mom said.

-Really?!- I asked.

-Yep! It's even cooler when you look inside, go on! Go check it out!- I decided to take my Dad's advice and walk towards it. I took a look inside and it was like a swirling vortex. But the thing was I started hearing screams come from the pit, all of them sounding like they were in pain. I could even see some of the silhouettes in there. Some were even telling me to run!

-Say good-night!- I heard the feminine voice from before say. I turned around quickly and when I did…

I saw Jon in mid attack, infused with lighting! He rammed right into my parents and sent them crashing into a wall to my left!

-JON!?- I screamed in confusion!

-RAY! Thank GOD! You're alright!- He screamed with a smile. I looked him over and saw he had some burn marks and had a hole in him in that was dripping that gross red stuff! His muzzle also had the red stuff dripping from it as well!

-Jon? What happened to you?- Then realization hit me, I looked to where my parents were thrown to, -WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY PARE- Before I finished the smoke cleared and what was my parents was a pair of ghost Pokémon, one that looked like it was wearing a witches hat and another that looked like a chandelier!

-Damn it! I though Dusknoir said he could handle it!- The chandelier said in the masculine voice I had heard from before.

-Well then, plans screwed, lets just kill em!- The one with the female voice said.

-What the?- I said in shock.

-Those aren't your parents! They were going to throw you in that pit! And you would've suffered like the ones down there!- As he finished the female ghost sent a purple sphere at us. But before I was hit Jon pulled me out-of-the-way by carrying my scruff with his teeth.

-C-mon! Less go!- He said muffled as he started running. As for me I was still in complete shock over the events that just occurred. Those weren't my parents? They were playing me from the start, everything was a lie?

-Dis mite hrt a-bit!- Jon said muffled.

He started charging up electricity on his body and rammed straight into the door me and my fake parents walked through. The door busted and we slid into the playroom we were in before! He started looking around.

-Wich way to exit!?- He screamed while still carrying me! I was still in my shock so I could really speak. All of the sudden some of the ghost types were coming through the walls and towards us!

-OH NO!- Jon screamed!

The with a slashing sound one of the pillars in the room collapsed and blew the ghosts away from us!

-JON!- We both looked over to over to our right and we saw Mimi! -THIS WAY! THIS IS TO THE WAY OUT! She screamed.

-RITE ON MIMI!- He said still muffled. He than ran with me towards Mimi and started going down the hall. Mimi was floating after us just to keep up.

-Okay so up ahead we take a left! Then on your second right go straight ahead and we should get back to the entrance!- Mimi screamed. -Just follow me!-

-OKAY!- Jon screamed. Mimi started to float faster so Jon started having to run a bit faster to keep up. He followed the path as planned and on the last hallway we could see the entrance!

-THER! WE THER!- Jon said muffled.

-NO YOU DON'T!- We heard down the hallway. Jon turned to look and there was a larger than average sphere of energy flying towards us! I was about to scream but Jon quickly turned his head back around, stopped, and made sure I was completely shielded while he still held on to me!

-JON! NO!- I screamed. With a large explosion of purple fire Jon and I got blasted down the hallway. I fell from his jaws and as I slid into the main hall. I heard a loud slam and looked over at the door to see Jon had hit it full force and fell with a thud!

Mimi saw the ordeal and screamed, -JON!-

I quickly ran over to him to see how he was doing as well. Mimi was doing her best to put out the purple flames that were still on him and I saw the wound that was in his midsection was even bigger now! His breathing was also getting slower by the second.

-No….Jon?- I asked him, -Jon please don't do this,- I said starting to tear up.

-Looks like the cat finally got put back into the bag!- I heard that male chandeliers voice say. I turned around and got greeted to a much more horrifying sight!

Surrounding us was tons of ghost type Pokémon, from the big, to the small, some looked mad, and some looked way too happy!

-Got to give him credit though! That cat did give it his all, he just ran through the halls screaming bloody murder, rushing every ghost type he saw!- That witch hat Pokémon said, -And guess what shorty! He did it all just so he could save your gullible little self!-

He went through this? Just to save me?

All of the sudden through the floor the dusknoir from before floated out of. But he looked in pain, and he showed it too, his eye had that red stuff coming out of it, and his mouth on his midsection had a bunch of it too!

-HOLY S***! DUSKNOIR? WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO YOU?- Asked the chandelier.

-That f-f***ing, cat! What a psychotic bastard! I tried to use my ability to take over his body, and when I did he used what little *huff* *huff* control he had to stab himself! Making the pain hit me as well!- Dusknoir explained. I looked over at his wound and Mimi was as well.

He? He did that to himself?

-DAMN! HE F***ED YOU UP!- The witch hat one said laughing.

-But also, you Mimi, once I'm done with these two, I will make sure you never escape, and you never see anything from the darkness! Daughter of mine,- The dusknoir said.

-DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR DAUGHTER! FATHERS ARE KIND AND NICE! YOU NEVER SHOWED ME AN INSTANCE OF COMPASSION!- Mimi screamed with no expression, even though she didn't need it, her voice had enough emotion in it to tell how mad she was, -I WOULD RATHER DISSAPEAR THAN BE TRAPPED AGAIN!- She screamed.

-Fine then, your funeral!- The Dusknoir said.

-You did this to him?- I asked looking at Jon.

-Huh? What was that kid?- The Dusknoir said.

-Maybe you didn't hear me? Did. You. Do. This. To. Him?- I asked slowly.

-Heh, okay kid, no he did it to himself!- He said.

-Oh? But it was the situation you put him in that made him do it right?- I asked with hardly any emotion in my voice anymore.

-Uh? Kid what was your first clue?- He said mocking me.

-And those other ghosts, I bet they helped put him in this state as well right?- I asked.

-Well I mean that is what happens when your trying to kill someone kid!- He said mocking me once more.

-You brought me here, no! Fooled me into coming here, how was I so stupid to see it, I saw them buried, yet I still fell for a stupid trick like that. Because of me, because I am so stupid and weak, I've had to be protected by the people I consider friends! Because of my stupidity, I might have my friends brothe-NO! My friend killed! NO MORE!- I said while having lighting spark and rage around me!

-NO MORE! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! THIS TIME! THIS TIME! I'M GOING TO BE HERE FOR MY FRIENDS!-

More lightning started to surround me and along with it came a bright glow! I felt myself changing! I got taller, my ears changed shape, my tail grew, my body grew, and the storm within me grew! As it happened lightning raged around the room. As the glow disappeared I was able to get a better look at myself. I was now a Pikachu, I looked just like my mother, the only difference being that my tail was straight as to where she had an indent.

-RAY! YOU EVOLVED!- Mimi screamed in joy!

-Whatever kid, your still just a rat that needs to get put down!- The dusknoir said.

I ignored him and walked over to Jon. I took a look at his wound, it was bad but maybe? I infused my tail with lightning and got it ready.

-Mimi,- I said in my now slightly deeper voice, -Hold him, this will probably hurt, a lot,- I said.

-O-okay!- She brought out two purple hands and held him down. I then used my tail and seared his wound shut, when I did he gave off a roar and shook violently in Mimi's grasp. Then after a second I finally sealed the wound.

-Alright it's done, Mimi that door probably wont open easily, work on getting it open, I got this!- I said, I was more determined than ever now, even if I lost I still wouldn't quit.

-You sure?- She asked. All I did was nod in response.

-Heh, don't get cocky kid, you ain't no fully evolved Pokémon, I can still throw you around like a rag doll!- The dusknoir said.

-This might just get interesting, way more fun than the pit!- Said that witch hat Pokémon.

-Okay let's have some fun, everyone up for it?!- Screamed the chandelier.

-Probably shouldn't send those kids in, would be a shame if you lost more than needed,- I said smirking.

-Are you really that cocky kid?- Asked the dusknoir.

-Nah, just can't get the thought of seeing you disappear out of my head, seems reasonable right, after what you tried to do to Jon, and to me!- I said smirking.

-Kid you are all kinds of stupid!- Said the dusknoir.

-I wouldn't look down on me if I were you, you forget, my name is Ray! I am the son of Raiden the forest guardian! And for what you did to my friend! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!- I screamed.

I then got down on all fours, charged my body with my newfound electricity, and dashed so fast he had no time to think! Before he could do anything I rammed him full force with my lightning infused body, then to finish it off I charged my tail with a ball of electricity, but this one being way larger than any I could ever make, and slammed it right on top of him! As he fell I started to fall too, but as I did I sent more electro balls down on top of him! Then for the last blow I charged one more than sent my tail right on top of him. I then pulled back and jumped away from him, landing on all fours. He wasn't out, but after my damage and what Jon had done he wasn't getting up for a while.

-S***! Well that bravado didn't last long for him!- The chandelier said.

-ALRIGHT! WHOS NEXT!?- I screamed. Just then some of the Pokémon on my left started charging up energy to fire at me. They fired three spheres at me which I retaliated by jumping in the air and sending three of my electro balls at them. Before I could avoid it though this purple Pokémon grabbed my neck and flew me into a wall while holding me there.

I had some blood come from my mouth and he seemed pretty happy there, but then I took hold of his purple hand with my paw and smirked at him. He realized his mistake and before he could do anything I sent as many volts of lightning as I could into his purple body. I saw three ghost types closing in on Mimi as she worked on the door and one trying to attack Jon with a sphere of energy. I ran towards Mimi and as I did I spun and sent an electro ball at the just fired sphere of energy.

As it collided I ran up to the three that were closing in on Mimi, I surged my body with lightning and tackled the first one full speed and the lightning sent them and the two behind them into the wall.

-Keep going Mimi!- I screamed. The chandelier Pokémon started shooting fire balls at me. I was guessing he was a fire type so I made sure to avoid the flames. I was running at full speed and I saw that witch one send two spheres of energy at me, I jumped but caught off guard by the flames that flew into my back. It singed some of the fur on my back but thankfully I regained my balance…just to receive a sphere directly to the face! I started rolling and some more singe marks on my arms and maybe some on my face now.

They tried to do it again but instead of jumping I quickly ran around it and to the staircase. They started trying to fire at me again and ended up hitting some of their fellow types along the way. I jumped from the balcony and sent my lightning to my paws. I grabbed the witch hat Pokémon and brought her back down to the ground. Once we landed she started to try to get up out of my grasp. I looked over my shoulder to see that the chandelier was charging a ball of flame to send at me. He fired and before it could hit I spun around and used the witch as a shield! It hit her dead on and all I got was just a flash of hot air fly by me.

-YOU! DUMBA**!- She yelled.

-SORRY! YOU GOT IN THE WAY!- The chandelier spoke. As they got distracted I sent an electro ball at the witch. As she flew back I grabbed her once again by jumping. As I flew past him I grabbed what I could of the chandelier as well, I think I got one of his arms. I used my lightning so they couldn't faze through my hand! I took both of them to the ground. I was so mad at them that I started just cooking them with my lightning.

They both started screaming in agony! -HOW DOES IT FEEL! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO SUFFER LIKE YOU MADE ME HUH?! I BET YOU TWO HAD SO MUCH FUN MAKING ME BELIEVE I STILL HAD MY FAMILY! YOU LOVED THAT SICK JOKE YOU DID TO ME! SO TELL ME, DO YOU LOVE THIS?! HUH?!- I screamed at them.

-bEhINd YoU!- I heard a voice say. As I turned around there was nothing there, but then from under me this pillar of darkness knocked me up into the air with a good amount of force! Then the two I held both sent a sphere of energy at me to knock me farther into the air. Then all the Pokémon I hadn't taken out or attacked all sent energy at me, purple balls of fire and spheres of dark energy all flew at me and knocked me into the upper part of the front door! The impact caused me to have a cut on the side of my head that started having that red stuff come out of it. I also had a cut on the side of my midsection.

Not only from my new wounds but the excess lightning that I used had finally started to take it's toll on me. But even so, through my exhaustion I got back up. -Mimi keep going okay! I got *huff* got *huff* this!- I said walking up and getting ready to fight again.

As I started walking I started to fall over but had been caught. I looked over and saw Mimi beside me holding me up with here shadowy hand. -Come on, you don't have to fight alone, besides I can't get the door open anyway, so let's just give it our all, I would rather have that, than be a prisoner again!- She said with voice that showed confidence but also fear.

-Sure, fine, whatever, lets just give it our all,- I looked over at Jon who was still laying behind us. I found it funny, even though I promised to protect him I still will end up losing, well at least I gave it my all, better than just sitting on the sidelines I guess. I'm okay with this.

Just then with a loud crash Mimi and I looked up and saw a figure who had just crashed through the window above the door. As the figure came down I was able to get a good look at who it was!

-JAE!- I screamed!

-Jae? Come on, I know we look the same but try to find out a way to tell us a part Ray,- He said.

-Wait, LUCARIO!- I screamed.

-Lucario?- Mimi questioned.

All of the ghost Pokémon were starting to get really scared now.

-W-w-w-what!? NO! Why is a lucario here?!- The chandelier stuttered in fear.

Lucario looked over at Jon, -Damn he has been through hell, both of you have,- He said.

-Uh, yeah so uh, do you mind, you know, finishing where we started?- I asked.

-Heh, sure can!- He said with a smirk. He stretched his paws together and then put them on opposite sides.

-Heh, sucks for you lucarios can learn practically any move, DARK PULSE!- With that said he sent out a large force of dark energy in front of him that knocked out the chandelier and the witch. Some of the other ghosts got caught in it and thrown back, and all the younger ones had already started to run away as he showed up.

-Heh! Pokémon of different types don't matter when you have diversity you know!?- Lucario turned with a smile!

-Heh, yeah you right about t- I said but then fell in Mimi's arms. -Guess I wore myself out you know?- I said.

-Yeah, hey Lucario was it, do you think you can open that door?- Mimi said.

-Sure, after that you help Ray and I will help Jon okay?- Lucario said. Mimi nodded and Lucario charged a blue sphere in his paws and sent it straight at the door, blasting it off it's hinges.

-Alright now then,- Lucario walked up to Jon and picked him up and held him over his shoulders. -Second time I've had to carry your heavy a**.-

Mimi helped me walk outside after following Lucario outside and she looked up at the sky which was starting to hit daybreak. She stared up to the sky without looking at anything else.

-You all right?- I asked.

-It's…so beautiful!- She said happily.

-Well, welcome to life! Hope you enjoy living it!- I said with a smile and she helped me walk down the stairs.

-Heh, t-thanks!- She said in a happy tone. We kept walking until Lucario stopped at a tree and put Jon down.

-Alright, time to get you healed up!- He said. He then proceeded to have a pink glow surround his paws and he started hovering his paws over the wounds. The burns started to heal and he was able to fully heal the stab wound on Jon's stomach area.

-Man, what happened to cause that?- Lucario questioned.

-The ghosts said that he stabbed himself with his own claws, one of them used like a body takeover thing and Jon did that to get him out,- I said.

-Damn, kid's ballsy I will give him that, he could have died from that, but his risk did pay off in the end it seems, now for the better question, what were you two doing out here? I know it wasn't just for fun, so why?- He asked.

I decided to own up to it, -Two of the ghosts there disguised themselves as my parents, tricking me into believe they were back, I got played, and Jon rushed out and came after me,- I said. -It's my fault this happened.-

-Well, maybe so, but now you have some experience and know what not to do right?- Lucario asked me.

-Yeah, I was too gullible, too selfish, and my own personal desires led him to being hurt and nearly killed, I was stupid and careless, only caring about my parents who were already gone, instead of caring about the ones I still had,- I explained. Lucario gave me a serious look that pierced my soul, but then it turned to a more soft expression.

-Heh, I guess that about sums it up huh? Good to know you actually learned something from all of this huh?- Lucario asked.

-Yeah I guess I did,- I said simply.

Once Lucario finished healing Jon he came over to me and patched my wounds. It felt weird to have a wound close up so fast yet not hurt, I guess that is how heal pulse works though. After it was over I had some of my strength back and was able to walk again. We started to hear bird Pokémon chirp in the distance signaling that morning was finally here.

-Huh? Where am I?- I heard. I looked over at Jon and saw him coming to! He then looked over at us, -Lucario? Mimi? And….a pikachu?- He questioned.

I didn't give him a second I ran up and wrapped my arms around his neck, -I'm so glad you're okay!- I screamed with happiness!

-Woah! Ray?! What happened to you? And how did we get out?- He asked.

-You were hit! You took a whole attack and made sure I wasn't hit then….- I started to explain.

-He must've evolved after seeing you do that for him and held off the ghosts until I was able to arrive, right on the nose Ray?- Lucario asked.

-Yeah, that's basically it,- I said looking at Jon.

He closed his eyes and smiled, he then sat up on his haunches and placed his paw on my head, -Good job Ray, finally able to put in some work huh?- He asked.

-Y-yeah! OH! W-w-w-wait you should have seen it I did this one thing where I jumped into the air at full speed and rammed that big ghost! Then I- Before I could continue he stopped me.

-Upbubup! Gotta stop you right there, you might not believe me bust being passed out is not the same as sleeping, I've been up all night, let me sleep, then you tell me how much of a badass you were!- He said smiling.

-Oh, ALRIGHT!- I said.

-But guys we still have one problem,- Lucario looked over at Mimi and we did the same, -What about her?-

-Oh um, well you don't have to worry I will be alright on my- Jon stopped her.

-Okay look no, I think I have a way to get you to stay with us,- Jon said.

Two hours later.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for our plan to go into action, Jon was dead asleep, and Lucario was waiting to see how Jon's plan would work as well. We heard movement come from the stairs and we looked up to see Calire walking down them.

"*Yawn!* Hey guys, what you up t…." She stopped herself when she noticed Ray. "Wait Lucario is that?"

'Yes it is! Ray evolved during the night! Jon was giving him a strong training session and he evolved during it!' Lucario explained for me.

"No way! That's incredible! Where is Jon now?" She asked.

'He's asleep, he's still worn out from last night, he stayed up too late,' Lucario explained.

"Aw! What a good guy!" She said. She then put a hand on my hand, "I'm going to make a celebratory breakfast since you evolved, how does that sound?!" She asked me.

To respond I nodded my head up and down to say yes.

"Alright I will get right to it!" She said, but before she could go into the kitchen.

"MOM!" We heard Carol scream.

"Yes hun?!" She called back.

"I FOUND A POKEMON IN MY TOY PILE! CAN I KEEP IT?! CAN I KEEP IT?!" Carol replied.

"WAIT WHAT!?" She screamed and headed up to check up on her.

I looked over at Lucario, -So you think Jon's plan will work?-

-Oh yeah! Martin is a sucker for his daughter, he wouldn't dare say no to her, especially since it's her first Pokémon, got to say though, it was smart for Jon to use her as a way for Mimi to stay, kind of evil too, but hey, it's actually pretty cool to have more people around anyone, this place was boring with me being the only Pokémon around you know?- Lucario explained.

-Yeah I could see that….what do you think Jae will think about my evolution?- I asked Lucario.

-Hm? If I were him the first thing I would probably do is see how strong you are, so how about you start training for him!- He suggested.

-Yeah! I'll be ready!- I said back. I looked down at my new paw and size once again. I was finally able to stand up for my friends, I was finally able to protect them, and…I was able to move on, I'm proud, I messed up but I made it right, and I would make sure I kept doing right, not just for my sake, but for my friends, and my parents as well!


	44. Chapter 44 Pride

Jae:

-Jae, Jae! JAE! WAKE UP!- When I heard my name called I quickly sprung up to see who it was. When I did I saw it was Lyran who had woke me up.

-Dude, this is the third time today you have fallen asleep, AND LOOK WHERE YOU DID IT THIS TIME!- I took a look around and saw that I was asleep on the lounge table and there were people waiting to use the table to eat their food.

-Oh….yeah, sorry,- I said.

-Don't be, you have been up for four days straight, you shouldn't be worked to death like this!- Lyran said as I got off the table.

-It's fine *Yawn* I made a promise that I am willing to k-keeee…- And I fell over but Lyran thankfully caught me.

-You know what, I think you have kept your promise, you can't take anymore, you have gone on call after call, marriage disputes, robberies, bounty hunts, and probably more during the night when we're not around! You've had enough, I think you need to go home and get some decent rest,- Lyran said.

-Oh…..okay…- I said tired.

-Listen, I don't think the others know about how bad of a state you are in, come on,- He helped me walk down the halls of the police station where others walked as well. At the beginning of this week everyone was looking at me with hate and malice for what I did to Martin, but after I kept working day and night word spread around, even to the public. I wasn't a hero, but I was known well enough to where I was willing to not give up and help. The people in the halls looked at me with hate at the beginning of the week, but now, them seeing me in the state I was, they all looked worried and concerned, I was barely even able to walk with how tired I was.

After going down the hall we made it to our quarters. Everyone was in there and when we walked in they freaked out.

"LYRAN WHAT HAPPENED!?" Mike screamed.

Since he couldn't speak I did for him, 'Tired, just tired….nothing…happened….just tired,' I said weakly in telepathy.

"Oh jeez, have you had any sleep?" Mirai came up and asked.

'No…..I've been awake for *yawn* four days,' I spoke.

"FOUR DAYS?!" Keiran yelled, "Is this about you attacking Martin?!"

'Not only that, I'm doing it so a friend who lost his parents can stay at our house,' I said.

I saw a look of anger come across Keiran, "Know what, I have seen some shit but that is too far, I understand the assault, but he is working you to death, I'm going to talk some sense into him! Lyran give Jae to Mirai, your coming with us, you too Braig!" Lyran helped walk me over to Mirai and she took me and helped me walk. Then those three went to go talk with Martin while I was sill just hanging out. Aqua Nanaba and Mike came up to me and Mirai.

-Hey, you alright?- Aqua asked.

-Like I said, just tired,- I said.

-Kid you are more than tired, you look dead! You need rest,- Aqua said.

-I'm fine….I'm…- I started.

-No your not, stop trying to act like that, you don't have to act like you can handle everything,- Aqua said.

-I know I just….I just want to help,- I said.

-Well you can't help if you can't move,- She said.

-Yeah I guess,- I said.

"Hey you alright?" Mike asked. He is usually a quiet guy, probably one of the first times he has shown concern for me.

'Yeah, thanks Mike, just worked myself too hard,' I said.

"Heck, you look like me when I just joined," He said.

'Really?' I asked.

"Yep, first year here I was working myself to death, trying to do everything right, give it my all, got a couple of bad scars because of it too, you keep up what you are doing and you will get yourself hurt or killed, I know I did," He said.

Nanaba spoke up, "Mike that was not your fault! He jumped in front of you, he saved you!"

"Yeah, but it really should have been me," He said.

"Don't say that, if you weren't alive it would devastate Lyran, you can't do that to him!" Mirai said.

'Yeah man, it's you who gets to make choices, and your friend made his, don't let it go to waste,' I said.

"Yeah, let me go though, gonna talk to Martin," He said.

"I think enough people have gone already Mike! It will be fine!" Mirai said.

"She's right, you tend to get to violent with him anyway, as do I, Keiran is a better negotiator than us, so let him handle it!" Nanaba said.

"*Huff* Your right, listen, you just get home Jae, get some rest, take him Mirai okay?" He said.

"Okay, come on, let's go Jae," With that I said goodbye to those three and we walked down the halls to get to Martin's office. On the way Mirai was talking to me.

"You remind me of my sister," Mirai said.

This was new, I hadn't heard anything about a sister, 'Really, how so?'

"She was always there for people, and cared for everyone she knew, you have that same attitude, you are putting yourself through this so a friend can have a place to live, you care about those you know, just like she did," She finished.

'What happened to her?' I asked.

"Uh….If you don't mind can I not say," She said, her face contorted to one of complete despair when I said that.

'It's fine, you have your reasons,' I said.

"Thanks," As we walked we got to Martin's office where I saw Keiran was having a real good talking to with Martin. But as I walked my legs gave out. Before I feel I noticed that Martin saw me and I heard my name called by him and Mirai.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Mirai yelled.

'I…..can't get up….I think I overdid it….' I said with honesty, I couldn't get up, my legs just wouldn't work with me, insomnia and exhaustion, hell of a combo.

"Here," She said. She started to try to carry me.

'No….I can…' I said.

"No. You can't, just stop," She said.

'Okay…' I said. I let her pick me up and she kicked the door as a way to knock.

Keiran opened it and she walked inside.

"What's wrong with him?" Martin asked.

"Martin, he's exhausted! His legs gave out he can't even move!" Mirai said.

"No, it got that bad!" Keiran said.

Martin looked down for a minute, "He'll be fine, just give him a minute and he will be back on his feet," He said.

"Martin no! I have seen him asleep three times today! He needs to get rest!" Mirai said.

"He can handle it, besides he needs to keep his promise!" Martin said.

"We're not saying for him to quit! We're saying he needs to rest! Let him have today to get a full nights rest then he will be good as new tomorrow! Who knows maybe then he can get us the info we need out of our special guests," Mirai said.

Martin looked down in thought one last time, looked at me, then took a breath, "Oh alright. He gets tonight, but he will still keep his deal for the rest of the week."

I looked over at Martin, 'Thank you….'

He looked down and back up, "Your welcome."

Mirai then followed Martin as they walked to the front entrance with me half asleep in Mirai's arms. Martin opened his car door for Mirai and she laid me in the seat and put the seatbelt on. Martin got in the car and cranked it.

'Mirai,' I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

'Thanks…' I replied.

"No problem," She said and shut the door.

As the car started to move I started to feel myself drift off. After maybe thirty seconds of sitting there I finally fell asleep.

"Hey, Jae come on we're home," I heard Martin say as I was shook from my slumber.

I woke with a stir and a stretch, 'Oh, thanks,' I started to open the door but Martin stopped me.

"Hey Jae," He said.

'Yeah?' I asked.

"You have….you've done a good job, you not only proved yourself but the public trusts the police more now that you have worked the past few days for twenty-four hours. I'm proud of you, for everything you've done for us, and for my family, you have well-earned your friend's stay, and your brother's," He said calmly.

I looked at him with a smile, 'Thanks, and sorry for attacking you.'

"It didn't even hurt, go get some rest, you deserve it," He said. With that we got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the house. He unlocked it and we entered the house as he called out we we're home.

-JJJJJAAAAAAEEEEEEE!- I heard someone scream. The voice was very similar to Ray's, but it had a slightly, deeper tone then normal. From the staircase I saw….A PIKACHU!?

This Pikachu ran up to me and jumped in my arms. Thankfully I was able to catch him and when I did he started speaking, -Jae! It's so good to see you!-

-RAY!? What?! How did this happen?!- I asked.

-A lot has happened since you have been gone! I have to tell you all about it!- He said.

Before I could speak my brother came in, -Oh hey! Good to see you back!- Jon said.

-Yeah, it's good to see you too….so Jon did you,- Before I could finish he spoke.

-Yes, I did the favor you asked of me,- He said.

-Thanks,- I replied as I put Ray down.

I saw Riley come in as well from his room, "Hey Jae!" He started but then got this weird look on his face, "Wait Jae, are those bags under your eyes?"

I felt under my eyes and I think I did have bags or wrinkles, huh didn't think that could happen, 'Uh, I guess…'

"How long have you been awake for?" Riley asked.

'Well I took a nap in the car but before that…four days,' I said.

Everyone in the room besides Martin screamed out , "FOUR DAYS!" Simultaneously.

Riley continued though, "Dad!? I know you said he would stay at the police station, but you didn't let him get any sleep!?" He said as Lucario entered the room because of the screaming.

"Son look! He did what he needed to do, and now that I see that this one evolved now the extra hours Jae put in will matter, and besides I'm not making him do it anymore, normal hours from now on, period!" Martin said.

"Jae, you look dead man, I think you need to sleep!" Riley said.

'Tell me about it, was about to do that now,' I said.

-AH! Wait but Jae I wanted to tell you about what happened and show you some things!- Ray pleaded.

I got down to talk to him, -Listen Ray, if I try to do that now I will probably end up falling asleep through it, just let me sleep till dinner, I should be well rested to hear about all what happened then okay?-

He looked down for a moment then looked up with a smile, -Alright! I will be sure to wake you!-

-Alright,- I said. 'Okay guys, I'm going to get some sleep, see you in a bit!' Before I could get up the stairs though Carol ran down the stairs with something in her arms.

"DAD!" She yelled.

"Hey there! What you got there sweetheart? Mom get you a new toy?" He asked.

"Nope! Even better!" She held the thing in her hands in front of her and…..oh my god, it was a mimikyu, that Pokémon who looks like a pikachu and has the most broken ability in the game. "It's a Pokemon dad! Lucario said she's called a Mimikyu and her name is Mimi! I found her in my toy pile! CAN I KEEP HER? PLEASE!?" She yelled.

Martin's face was in the same state as mine, he looked at me with a bit of rage, I guess he thought I had something to do with it. To respond I just shook my head at him. He got a little surprised and looked down at her daughter. Okay one thing for certain, if she was my daughter I probably couldn't have said no to her.

He got down on his knees, "Sure sweetie, but she is your responsibility, that means giving her food, drink, and looking out for her, you can do that right?"

She nodded repeatedly, "YES! I promise I will!"

"Alright then, she can stay," He said which in turn made Carol scream in joy.

Carol turned around and looked at me, "JAE! Meet Mimi! She is my new friend!" She said displaying the mimikyu.

I decided to speak first, -Hey there Mimi!-

-Hello!- She said in her child-like voice, -Your Jon's brother right?- She asked.

-Yep, that's right, it's good to meet you!- I said.

-Good to meet you too! Your brother and Ray are my heroes! And Carol is super nice!- She said.

-Well that's good for you to say that about Carol, but my brother and Ray heroes? Why's that?- I asked.

She paused for a minute, -Well, I will let Ray tell you that!-

I decided to leave it at that, "So what did she say?" Carol asked.

'She said it was good to meet me, and she said you are very nice to her!' I told Carol.

"REALLY!?" She then hugged Mimi, "Thanks Mimi! I'm glad to have a friend like you!" Which in response Mimi said you're welcome. I guess she didn't have to worry about suffocating from Carol's hugs, guess that means Carol can death grip her as much as she wants with no repercussions.

'Alright guys, talk to you all later, I'm getting some sleep,' I said to them and they all said "see ya" or "later." I then went to me and Lucario's room and went to my bed to lay down. Before I did though I noticed fur in my bed besides my own, guess Jon and Ray slept in here because of the extra blue fur and yellow fur. I then got in my bed and drifted off into a much deserved sleep.

-Hey Jae,- Someone said calmly while nudging me awake. I got up from my bed to see that it was Ray who had said that.

-Hey there, what's up?- I asked as I stretched.

-Well it's almost dinner, like you said that is when you wanted to get up,- He said back.

-Well, it isn't ready yet is it, come on I want you to tell me how you evolved!- I said happily.

He gave a small smile and scratched the back of his head, -Well it isn't, I just wanted to tell you before then.-

-Alright then! Let me hear it!- I said.

-Well before that I have to tell you something else,- He said kind of scared.

-Well…what is it?- I asked.

He paused, trying to find the words he was looking for, -Jon…..Jon told me you and him were humans,- He started.

It shocked me to hear that but I calmed down, -Okay, so….what do you think?- I asked.

He paused for another second, -To be honest, I think it's pretty cool!- He said with a smile, -I mean, how many other Pokémon can say that their friend used to be human and lived a human life-NOT! That I would tell anyone of course because that is your secret and you have every right to it!- He said the last part in a panic.

-It's fine, I don't have a problem with you knowing it, Lucario know too!- I said.

-Really!? Okay that does make me feel better….- I noticed his expression turn grim though.

-What's wrong?- I asked.

He paused before speaking, -You lost your parents too….didn't you?- He asked.

That shocked me but I had to guess Jon told him that too, -Yeah, I did…- I said.

-Did you ever…..try to kill yourself?- He asked grimly.

My eyes widened in shock, -N-no…Why?- I asked.

He looked down completely now, -Because I did…..-

My heart skipped a beat when he said that, -What?...When?-

-It happened the other day, I thought that if I just wished them alive, just had that thought in my head that they weren't dead, then maybe it would come true…..and when Jon kept telling me the truth I tried to….I tried to…- He had tears in his eyes now, -I TRIED TO GIVE UP! LIKE A DAMN COWARD! I TRIED TO JUST FORGET EVERYONE, AND EVERYTHING, JUST BECAUSE I WAS SELFISH, AND DIDN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT OTHERS WOULD SAY OR DO! I was too weak….and if it wasn't for Jon…..everything you did to help me would've been for nothing.-

I really didn't know what to do but he was really hurting now. I looked at him as if he was a kid, not just any kid, but my kid, so I did what any parent would do, I hugged him and gave him comfort, and he returned it.

We just sat for a bit, until we finally broke the hug.

I started to speak after the hug, -Do you promise to never do that again?-

He looked up at me again, and I continued, -You evolved, and it seems my brother was able to stop you, so what I see now is that you were able to grow and learn from your mistakes, am I right?-

He wiped his tears from his face and he spoke, -But I wasn't! I got tricked by these ghost Pokémon, they disguised themselves as my parents and Jon had to come after me, and he had been wounded and then-

-You evolved…and saved him right?- I asked.

He looked up at me, -Well, yeah but…but..-

-But nothing! I want to hear all about it!- I said happily.

I saw a smile slowly form when I said that, -OKAY!- He said.

Ray then told me everything about what happened. How the ghosts tricked him, him meeting Mimi, to Jon coming in with the wound, to Jon protecting him, to him saying that Jon had stabbed himself to stopped a potential possession, to him evolving, then the fight ensuing, then Lucario saving them!

-It was so amazing! I jumped up with my tail, slammed it on the one ghost! Then as we flew down and slammed more electro balls on top o-oh!- I put my paw on his head and it made him stop talking.

-You've done great Ray, I'm proud of you!- I said with a smile.

-Thanks Jae!- He replied with a smile.

-Okay, now I am hungry, let's go see what Claire has to eat!- I said.

-Okay!- He said following me.

We went down to the kitchen where Claire was cooking and I saw that Jon had a steamed magikarp he was chewing on. Mimi had some fruit and Lucario had the same. Claire seemed like she was cooking spaghetti for everyone else though.

"Oh! Hey Jae, here, I know you haven't had it in a bit so I thought you would like it" Calire said. She handed me a plate of sushi and I was just as happy as ever to see it. "And since our new friend evolved as celebration he gets some ice cream along with his dinner!"

'Are you sure that is okay?' I asked.

"Don't worry, I am not going to sugar high him," she said.

'Is it chocolate?!' Lucario interrupted.

"No. It's not," Claire said with a dead pan expression.

'Aw…' He said walking away.

She then got close to my ear and whispered, "We don't give him chocolate anymore, last time we did he broke a window."

'Gotcha,' I said.

Everyone started to chow down on their food, and while they did I just looked around, it was never this lively when I first came here. I only had one person to really talk to back then, but now, seeing everyone here, and happy, gives me hope, that everything will be okay, and maybe a bit crowded… but hey, it's good to have people around, the more the merrier they say!

I sat down where Ray was, he had finished his fruit and was licking a small vanilla ice cream cone.

-Hey, you like that huh?- I asked.

-Yeah! It's so good!...Hey did your parents ever do something like this for you?- He asked.

-What do you mean?- I asked.

-When you did something special, or accomplished something, did they ever give you rewards or treats?- He asked.

-Oh shoot! Yeah they did! I mean they used to give me stuff like money every year I finished a grade in school! They would give me and my brother money and toys every time we grew a year older, we even celebrated something called Christmas where they went all out!- I explained.

-Christmas?- He asked confused.

-Yep! It's a holiday about everyone coming together, having fun, and being a family, whether you were religious or not!- I explained.

-And they gave you tons of gifts!?- He asked.

-Yeah well, that is great and all, but you learn as you get older that it wasn't the stuff they gave you that was important….being together with them is the most important thing to be honest…..but the sad part is I didn't learn that until I was older, and I had a lot of grudges against them at that time…..wish I spent more time with them,- I said sadly.

-Yeah….same….but I mean, at least we still have good people to hang around with right?- He asked.

-Heh!- I put my paw on his head and shuffled the fur on top of it, -You got that right!-

-Yeah!- He replied.

We then finished our food and everyone just enjoyed the rest of the night until it was time for bed. I had decided that Ray could sleep in me and Lucario's room. See me and Lucario are not that big and we don't take up the whole bed, so there is enough room for Ray to sleep at the end of either one. We all went to bed around the same time and boy was I happy to get a full nights rest!

I am going to need it as well! Because tomorrow I am going to do everything in my power to make those mutts talk!


	45. Chapter 45 Questioning

I woke up the next morning extremely refreshed. It was around seven or so and Martin had come in our room to wake me up. Once I got up and stretched Martin had already headed out to wait for me. I had noticed one thing though was Ray wasn't on the bed, where did he-

-Peek-a-boo!- I heard Ray say after he jumped up on my shoulder.

I gave a laugh, -Actually wouldn't it be pika-chu?- I asked.

-Very funny! Hop to it now!- He said climbing down, -Hey so, you have the guys who killed my parents right?-

-Yeah,- I replied.

-Could you do me a favor and pay them back for me?- He asked menacingly.

-Well I can't kill them, because of what they know, but I think I have an idea to scar one of them for life,- I explained.

-That works too,- Ray said.

-See ya Ray!- I said waving.

-See ya!- He said heading back on the bed.

I walked downstairs to the front door where Martin was waiting and we walked out to get to the car. During the car ride Martin seemed on edge.

'Hey, you okay?' I asked.

He looked over to me, "It's nothing, just scared is all, the people we're after are cunning and crafty, and they're not easy to find. It's just getting to me, not knowing when they're going to strike, y'know?"

'Yeah I get it, you're under stress, but I promise we'll get these guys, I've got a debt that has to be paid,' I said back.

"Really?" He asked.

'Yeah, I have a good feeling these guys are the same as the one's who killed Cindy a few months back, then the attack on the Pokémon village where my friends were, I have a feeling the same ones that killed Cindy were responsible for that attack as well, and the bank the heist,' I explained.

"How'd you figure that one out?" He asked.

'Well it wasn't just me, Mirai was the one who mainly found out, along with the help of Nanaba, they have cracked down on finding out most of the attackers worked with Digi-Corp, just like the man who killed Cindy, and did the heist,' I again explained.

"What about the village, how is that correlated?" He asked.

'I don't know but….I just have a gut feeling, because the Pokémon that I killed mentioned that the reason for the attack…..was to lead the our squad out there,' I said. 'It's strange, it's almost like they knew we were coming.'

"Wait, why would they want to lead you guys out there?" He asked again.

'I really don't want to believe it, but from what I heard, it's because of me, they wanted me,' I said.

"You? I mean I could see them going after Mirai but why you?" He asked.

'I don't know, maybe I'm special, who's to say?' I asked.

"I guess those mutts are, so try to figure it out from them okay?" He said.

'Yeah, sounds like a plan,' I replied.

We got to the station in the normal amount of time with no problems and both got out of the car. We walked inside and Martin took the normal route to his office while I went over to the holding area for Pokémon. Inside I saw Lyran, Aqua, and Braig in there who were waiting on me.

-Hey, you guys ready?- I asked.

-We should ask that! Are you feeling better Jae?- Aqua asked.

-A lot! Thanks for asking though! Now then rundown, anything yet?- I asked.

Braig looked over to our guests, -No nothing, I don't get it, were these two brainwashed not to tell us anything?-

-Maybe, but I have an idea to get some info out of one of them,- I said.

Lyran gave me a "really" look, -Okay I don't know what you're plan is, but I have tried every threat I know, what do you know?-

-Just give me a minute, I think I can do a pretty good job. Let's start with Alexia first okay?- I said.

-Alright, we got your back,- Braig said.

We all entered Alexia's room while the three guarded me and I walked up to our hostage.

-Hello there my friend!- I said to her.

-F*** off!- Alexia snarled as her tails swished behind her. We had tied her and her brother down on tables to where they couldn't use their claws. We set it up to where they could eat, we weren't being cruel, and they weren't crushed or uncomfortable.

-Okay, so I guess you won't tell us anything will you?- I asked in a calm voice.

-What was your first clue?- She asked.

-Okay, very well then,- I said calmly and walked away from her. Now it was time to try my plan.

-Hey Alexia, I would like to tell you a story, have you ever heard of Jesus Christ?- I asked.

Before I turned around to face her Aqua, Lyran, and Braig gave me a weird look, and when I turned to Alexia she gave a confused one.

-Never heard of 'em!- She yelled.

-Well you're about to, Jesus Christ was born a long, long time ago, way before any of us were born. His mother was a woman by the name of Mary. But Mary was also a virgin.- I said.

-A virgin? Are you screwing with me?- Alexia asked.

-Oh no it's true, for you see, her son was the son of god! A being full of kindness and incredible power, who created life, and gave everything he could to it. Now, when Jesus grew up he wasn't what you would call normal by a humans standards, no what you would call him, is a miracle!- I said with a smile. -He was a truly great person, caring for everyone around him, even if they were a terrible person, he didn't care who you were, he still loved everyone and everything, and he proved it. Being the son of god not only comes with the love he can give, but the caring and giving nature he had used with his power, yes you see Jesus could do incredible things, such as turn water into wine, or turn a single piece of bread into a hundred! And he shared his power with everyone he loved, and he loved everyone!- I explained.

I took a look at everyone in the room and they all seemed interested in the story, including Alexia, -Wait, wait, how did he make one piece of bread into a hundred?- Alexia asked.

-Ah, even I don't know that, Jesus had unexplainable power, it'ss said to even be limitless! And not once did he not put others above him. This man was an incredible as I said before, he made many friends, all sorts of friends! And through all of his kindness and good deeds, you know what his trustful and priceless friends did for him!?- I said with a smile.

Everyone in the room seemed interested and I gave it a minute before answering the question they definitely wanted an answer to.

I got right up in Alexia's face, _-He_ _got stripped down to barely any clothing, nailed by his hands and feet to a cross, forced to wear a spiked crown that stabbed his head,_ _and got whipped repeatedly until he bled out and died.-_

Everyone in the room was dead quiet, and the face that Alexia made was of someone who had just met the devil.

-Yes you see, there was a group of people who wanted this man dead, and one of Jesus' good friends sold him out because he wanted money, and that friend was strung up just the same as Jesus. Now let me ask you this, if Jesus, such a kind, amazing, and loving person that he was, was given a punishment and torture as gruesome and heartless as that, then tell me, imagine what I should do to a piece of living shit like you and your brother?- I asked

Alexia started breathing heavily and was stuttering repeatedly from shock. I took a look over at my teammates and they looked at me as if I was a psychopath.

-Well you know, I don't know if I am being correct here, especially since this form of torture is supposed to be done in a desert, but since you two would probably like the heat I think a frozen cave would do. So let's see, first step to the worst torture for you and your brother, tie you both down in a frozen cave with chains, belly up,- I explained.

I saw Alexia start to sweat.

-Then we take honey and we pour it on both you and your brother's nether region, and right after we release a swarm of beedrill into the cave!- I said.

I heard her start hyperventilating after that.

-Then after all the beedrill have either fled the cave because of the cold, or died, we let the honey freeze over, and then not only with the stings but the freezer burn will send you both into a state of pure agony, then we leave you both there, to either freeze to death, die of dehydration or starve!- I explained glaring at her.

She started yelling and yanking her chains, -WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THIS! THEY WONT LET YOU!-

-OH YEAH! AND DID YOU THINK IT WAS, "ALLOWED" OR, "RIGHT" WHEN YOU ROASTED MY FRIEND UNDER YOUR PAWS! YOU BURNT HIM TO A CRISP, MADE HIM SUFFER, AND ALL FOR WHAT!? FOR A F%$#ING TEST!? AND DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU OUT THERE!? DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY CARE ABOUT POKEMON?! DO YOU KNOW WHERE ARE GRAVES ARE! IN STORAGE ROOMS! STORAGE ROOMS! WE AS A SPECIES DON'T EVEN GET A PROPER BURIAL, SO DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY WILL CARE ABOUT THE TYPE OF TORTURE I WILL ADMINISTER TO YOU!?- I screamed.

Just then the door to the holding room opened and Keiran had walked in with a box, "Everyone! Mirai went to the pizza shop and got you one as well! I thought I would bring it…to…you…" He said slowing down after noticing we were interrogating. We all gave him a look that said, "WTF ARE YOU DOING."

-He…hehehe….HAHAHAAHAHA!- Alexia started laughing. -OH! S%$# KID! I will tell you now out of anyone who has interrogated me you have probably done the best job of doing it! HAHAHAAHA! But now seeing that the people you said, "Wouldn't care" are giving you guys special treatment, I guess they would have a problem with that idea, so my muzzle's sealed, but in all seriousness good try kid, you almost had me!- She smirked.

I was about to get pissed but I gave a breath, 'Okay, we're done here, let's go,' I said to everyone.

We all left the room and Keiran had sat the pizza on a table in the room.

"So yeah, I think I screwed that up huh?" Keiran.

'Well she was buying my threats, but she might have realized that the tortures I described wouldn't have been allowed anyway, but hey it's a start, and we have pizza!' I said to him happily.

"Sorry," Keiran said.

'Don't be, and I think you have more important things to worry about, like…oh I don't know, proposing to Mirai?' I said.

"W-W-W-WHAT!? WH-WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" He asked.

The others started snickering to themselves about it.

'Don't worry man, we haven't told her or anyone else, we know you want it to surprise her, so you go get her when your ready!' I said back.

He gave me a nod and walked out of the room. I turned to the others and opened the box of pizza.

-Alright so who's hungry!?- I asked with a smile.

-I think all of us!- Lyran said sarcastically.

Lyran, Braig and I used the plates to get ourselves a piece of pizza. I realized that Aqua would have a hard time eating so I asked.

-Hey Aqua would you like me to cut it for you?- I asked.

-Nah, I can do it myself, just set it down here!- She said with a smile.

-Alright!- I set it on the ground in front of her and she started to tear at it with her claws, and once she had a piece she ate it.

I sat down with mine and we all just got to eating. As we started to eat Lyran asked me a question.

-Damn dude, that almost worked on her, where did you come up with that story about that Jesus dude or whatever?- He asked.

Before I answered I looked over to Braig who was looking away, he probably had a good idea of where it came from.

-Well it was something I heard of before, a couple of months ago!- I said.

-Oh when you were a riolu?- asked Aqua.

-Yep!- I said.

-And what about that method of torture, I have never heard of that, especially with how dark and thought out it was, that is something a dark type would've come up with,- Aqua said.

-It's something I read in a book!- I said truthfully.

Both Aqua and Lyran gave me a weird look.

-Wait a book, which book was that?- Lyran asked.

-I don't really remember,- I lied, -I read it a while ago!-

-Wait, you knew how to read? How long ago was it?- Aqua asked.

-Oh well, I learned how to read quick, so I was able to read!- I said lying.

-Well I didn't learn to read until after a few years, I'm surprised you learned that quick!- Lyran said.

-Same,- I agreed.

After we all ate we decided it was time to start questioning, this time with Alexander. Before entering we started scrounging ideas.

-Okay, so what have we not tried, there has got to be something we can scare him with,- I said.

-Well I don't think threats are going to work, he seems like a hard a%$ from what I've seen,- Lyran explained.

-Hey guys, it might sound crazy, but let me go in there for a minute, I have an idea!- Aqua said with a cheeky smile.

So ten minutes later and here we were watching what Aqua had unfolded in her deck. The room was full of water and she was swimming around, while only filling it to where it touched Alexander but didn't drown him.

-ARGH! HELP PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE!- Alexander screamed.

The rest of us outside the room were just laughing and snickering during it.

-Come on now you! You're not afraid of swimming are you? It's really fun!- Aqua said.

-NO! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T LIKE WATER! PLEASE!- He screamed.

-Well! I have an idea, just answer the questions we have, and we will drain the water! Okay?- She asked.

-ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT! PLEASE STOP!- Alexander screamed.

-Alright then!- Aqua said. She quickly swam down and unblocked the drain in the room. The water drains and once it's finally gone we all walk inside.

-Alright so tell us, why were you out there?- Aqua asked.

Alexander gave a breath, -Okay, we were out there because we had been told that we had to test someone.-

-Test someone? What do you mean?- Lyran asked.

-We're supposed to test to see how their experiment could handle a traumatic situation, in minute detail,- He explained.

-Experiment? What's this experiment? And who gave the order?- Aqua questioned.

-The order was given to us by our masters, and they work for some group called, Digi-Corp,- He said.

There we go, we had our proof, this along with all our other evidence can shut down Digi-Corp for good! This was it!

-And the experiment we were testing,- I pointed is paw up at me, -Is your blue friend right there.-

When he said that Lyran and Aqua both looked at me in shock, while I just stared down in shame. Braig had turned the other way.

-What is he talking about Jae?- Lyran asked threateningly.

-He's probably ashamed of it to this day so I will explain,- Alexander said with a smile, -He was our first successful test for a human soul to inhabit a Pokémon body, he was the first!-

Aqua and Lyran looked at me like I had three heads.

-Jae, is this true?- Aqua asked.

I waited a moment before speaking, -Yes….it's true.-

-You see I was always finding it funny when I heard about it, so he was a human but now he's a dog….it made it kind of funny to me at least, because all I could imagine was a human standing on all fours and playing fe- Alexander spoke but got punched really hard by Braig.

-We got all we need from you, now play dead,- Braig said. Braig walked over beside me, -Just so you guys know I already knew.-

-What?! Braig how could you keep that from us!?- Aqua yelled.

-Because it wasn't my choice to tell you! It was his!- He said, -Say what you will but that isn't exactly something you can just go around and tell whoever you want, especially when it's that unbelieveable. Frankly I wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the fact it came out of his and the one Jae fought in the forest mouth's,- Braig explained.

Everyone in the room was dead quiet for a minute, -He..Ha…HAHAHAHA!- Lyran started laughing.

-What's so funny!?- Aqua yelled at him.

I stared at Lyran in confusion and shock, maybe he thought it was funny….

-NO F&^%ING WONDER! No wonder you weren't like the other s%$#-bag lucarios I have met before!- Lyran started, -I was thinking to myself all this time, "No lucario would say these things to me, or be kind to me," and now I see why! You were never one to begin with!- Lyran said happily.

-So….we're cool?- I asked.

Lyran walked up and gave me a slight slug on my arm, -Hell yeah man! We're cool! It doesn't matter what you were before! You've proven yourself to me, oh and the slug was for keeping it from us!- He said smirking at me.

-WAIT! So that's it!? No questions?! No asking if he's trustworthy?!- Aqua asked.

-Aqua, Lyran listen,- Braig started, -He isn't the bad guy here, these people brought his family here to, remember the hostage situation a while back where a woman got killed, it was his mother,- Braig explained.

Lyran and Aqua both looked at me in shock.

-And to top it off, he found his father….his father lost his mind, and Jae said he had to put him down,- He explained. -Aqua, he has suffered just like anyone else here, and he has been through hell, should we really add-on to it?- He asked.

Lyran looked at me, -So that what you meant, when you said I wasn't the only one who lost their parents.-

Aqua gave a sigh, -Alright, hell besides our first introduction he hasn't given me a reason to distrust or hate you, so what the hell, the more the merrier right?- She said.

-Thanks Aqua,- I said.

-Don't mention it kid!- She said.

-Funny, that's actually false, in mind I'm eighteen years old!- I said in a cheeky voice.

-YOU'RE WHAT?!- All three of them screamed.

-Take it easy! I don't complain about it much but yelling really does hurt my ears!- I say holding my ears.

-Uh…sorry,- Aqua said. -So that story, that Jesus Christ one? Did you learn that as a human?-

-Yeah…actually funny thing is, this is like a totally other world, Pokémon didn't exist from where I came from, they were fiction,- I explain.

-Huh? So Pokémon were fake where you came from? That is actually pretty cool! And that story you told, it was from a completely different world, it's incredible!- Lyran said.

-Funny thing is I believe that story,- I said.

-Really?- Braig asked this time.

-Yeah I do!- I say confidently.

-What about the torture, you said you read it from a book, did it come from your original world?- Aqua asked.

-Yep! The book is called Slaughterhouse-Five!- I say.

They gave me deadpan expressions.

-Well, I think I get it now how you came up with such a brutal torture, with a name like that I mean…- Aqua said.

-It's not a bad book though, honest!- I said.

-Now it makes sense why you were able to read so early,- Lyran said.

-OKAY! Guys look, I know we are all enjoying the, "OMG YOU'RE A HUMAN," talk, but we have more pressing matters! We have enough proof to take down this Digi-Corp! So how about we go do it!?- I ask.

-Took the words right out of my mouth,- Braig said, -LETS GO!-

We all followed and headed into the other room to tell Martin and the rest of our squad about our findings!


	46. Chapter 46 Plan

**Alright everyone before this chapter begins I just want to let you know how supportive I am for everyone who has taken their time to read my story. This story has reached over 20000 views and I can't believe it's become this big! I want to let you all know that all the comments, all the favs, and all the support you have given me over this time is truly appreciated! I never expected this story to be come this big when I started it back in december(yes it was december, I had posted to deviantart first) and it's such an honor to see it get this big! Thank you all for your time! And please if you enjoy this story and what I have brought let me know in the comments! If you can't it's perfectly fine, I just like to be able to interact with my audience! Thanks you all for reading and keeping up!**

 **Also some good information! Chapter 50 is coming up for this and I am going all out for it! I am planning on ten-thousand words or around that! It's going to be big! Again thank you all and see you next time!**

"Alright, so those are your finding correct?" Mirai asked me.

'Yes ma'am, as stated from the mutt himself, our two captives were ordered to attack the village to get us out there, they wanted to test their strength, see how they could do against us!' I said lying to her. 'And our little ringleaders are the same culprits that have done the recent string of crimes lately.'

"Digi-Corp, these rich electronic bastards are the same ones who made the machine that allows a Pokémon to be scanned and owned without a poke-ball," Mirai said.

'Really? What else have they made?' I asked.

"Oh different things, phones, pokeballs, music players, the works!" Nanaba said in the room with us.

"But yet the idiots did crime," Mike said.

"Makes you wonder how the hell they got away with it, and who knows how long?" Keiran asked.

"Because it wasn't expected," Martin spoke.

We all gave him out attention as he did.

"It was so simple, how could we suspect it, one of the biggest organizations in this region…and we let it slip by. We never expected such a respectable and well-known corporation to be the ones behind it, we've had gym leaders, and other respectably known peers turn out to be evil, but an entire company…. They need to be stopped!" Martin said.

'Amen!' I said.

"What's that mean?" Keiran asked.

'It just means I agree, now then how are we going to do this?' I asked Martin.

"Well I think I have an idea!" Nanaba exclaimed.

"Shoot!" Mirai exclaimed.

Nanaba went and got her laptop from our room and pulled up a schematic of the Digi-Corp building.

"Now since we were already suspicious of them, I decided I would go and get some info from our friends. I have the building schematic right here, not the biggest building but with a huge lobby and nine floors with research rooms and offices it's nothing to scoff at!" She exclaimed.

"Anyway, with their nine floors they also have a basement. This is where their power supply is at. This place has a pretty high security system, but I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be that hard for me to hack!" She exclaimed.

'Really?' I asked.

"Jae I know you don't know this but I spent most of my time in college in tech and computer classes! I have a lot of experience with these things, so don't worry!" She said.

'Okay!' I said.

Mirai looked at Nanaba, "But are you sure you can hack this one?"

"I'm pretty sure, that whole place runs on that security system! Most of the people I asked about the place said most of the doors are electronic! So I can pretty much give full access to the place if needed!" She exclaimed.

"Would that even be possible?" Mike asked.

"Everything has an entry point, and my job is to find it!" Nanaba explained, "But even then I am not the only important one here! Everything rides on this, so listen up, I have a plan!"

Everyone in the room was quiet for a minute. Martin was the first to speak, "Okay, we're all ears, if they were somehow involved in the attack on my house, then I want to make sure they are locked up for good!"

"Then listen here, I have the best plan!" Nanaba said. "First off, I will infiltrate through the sewers so I can hack into their security system, but I wont enter until the first part ensues! That said first part is this, we will send one of our officers in with a warrant, and they will ask for permission to search the premises, if they refuse or show force then we go into stage two!"

We all waited for her to explain what stage two was, "This is how we go about this, I will of course take control of their system as planned, and alongside I will have Aqua as backup! That okay girl?"

Aqua gave her a confirming nod.

"Then Mike!" She said looking at him, "You will lead a squad with Lyran along with you, your job is to protect innocents and remove any threats to their lives!"

"Got it!" Mike said, "Think your up for it Lyran?" He said looking at him.

Lyran gave him a determined nod.

"Now Keiran, you will be with Braig, and you two have the most important mission! Take the king!" She said.

"The king?" Keiran asked.

"Yes! You and Braig are known for your stealth and demolition, we probably wont need the demolition part here though, what we really need is your stealth, you will sneak in with Braig and take captive the corporation president, Mr. Manuel Borilis!" She pulled up a photo of a man who looked to be in his forties and had short, blackish-grey, straight back hair. He had a short beard with a complimented mustache.

"This is who we're after?" He asked.

"Yes! You will take him into custody and use him as a way to stop the fight that Mike might have, with him as a bargaining chip things should go smoothly without too many casualties, even if we have any!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, I think we can handle that! Right bud?" He asked Braig.

Braig gave a small nod as to say yes.

"Alright then!" He replied.

"Now then, our last part, Mirai! Jae!" Nanaba called out.

"Yes?!"

'Yes!?' we said simultaneously.

"You two are crucial as well, we'll need lookouts! You two will be taking sniping positions from this building across from the Digi-Corp building!" She said. She pulled up a picture of the building and a map out of the location. Since the Digi-Corp building is mostly made of glass windows it will be very easy to lookout and shoot through!

'Wait scouting? Shouldn't I be out on the front as well?! I am just as good a fighter as Lyran?!' I retorted.

"Yes I thought about that, but having you along with Mirai is more important, and for a very crucial reason, aura vision!" She exclaimed.

My eyes widened at her statement.

"See Mirai is an excellent scout, way better than you are since you just started, but looking at this more thoroughly you have an advantage with your aura vision, seeing through walls she can't see! And besides, what's better then having one scout? Two!" She exclaimed.

"Come on Jae! I know you and me can handle it!" Mirai said placing her hand on my shoulder.

'I guess so, I'll give it my all!' I said.

"Alright! Now for our last standpoint, surround the building with all Pokémon and officers! You need to make sure no one gets out of there! Got it Martin?" She asked.

"Yes, I will be sure to send officers surrounding the building!" He said.

She gave him a weird look, "So you think the plan is good enough?"

"I think it works perfectly!" He said determined.

"Alright then, next up is weapons and gear!" She exclaimed. "Here's what I'm thinking, and it may be a little pricy!" She said with a cheeky smile.

"We're taking these monsters down Nanaba, you have a blank check!" Martin exclaimed.

She gave him a confirming look, "Right then, first with Mike's squad, bomb suits!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room including me exclaimed. Bomb suits are very durable and very resilient, and I heard very expensive.

"Look it may seem stupid but listen, we don't know what we're going to be dealing with and what they're armed with! So for safety, Mike's squad, who I must add will have the most dangerous job, will have the most protective armor!" Nanaba said.

Martin gave a disapproving look, "Ah, look we can't afford a bunch of those suits, I will get one! The rest will be armed with normal swat gear!" Martin said.

"Well… I guess it can still work, now for what they are going to be armed with, for our men in swat gear we will arm them with flash grenades, frags. Then for their guns I'm thinking MP5/10 submachine guns, and side armed with the M1911A1!" She said.

She gave a second before speaking again, "Then for our big man I'm thinking a bigger gun! How about a military grade M249 SAW?"

"It might take a day or so to get that in, but I will be sure to get it!" Martin said.

"Alright, next me, I will be carrying some flash grenades, smokes, and a silenced M1911A1!" She explained, "But alongside that I will carry a pair of night vision goggles with thermal! You think we still have some of those?" She asked.

"Yes I believe we do! I think I saw some recently in the armory!" Mike intervened.

"Thanks! Alright next for Mirai and Jae!" She said looking at us, "You will be carrying on you Remington 700's! Bolt-action snipers with good distance! I think you will be able to scout perfectly with those, what do you think?" She asked.

'I think that'll work!' I exclaimed.

"Same here!" Mirai agreed.

"Since you will be far from it I don't think you will need much else will you?" Nanaba asked.

"I don't think so," Mirai replied.

"Alright then, Keiran, Braig!" She said looking at them. "Keiran will be armed similarly to me, but alongside it he will be given an MP5/10 silenced," She said, "But alongside you having flash grenades Keiran, Braig will carry some as well, just as a precaution!" She explained.

"Okay that seems fair, but wait! How are we supposed to enter the building! We're supposed to go undetected! So how are we going to get to where the president is?" Keiran asked.

"You are going to be dropped in by helicopter, we can afford gas for it right?" Nanaba asked looking at Martin.

"Blank check," He said simply.

"Alrighty then!" She said. She then looked back at us, "Now then, I need to go over a plan, what we will do during the raid," She said.

"Alright let's hear it please?" Mirai said.

Nanaba took a breath, "Alright so as I said before we will start by sending in an officer to the front door of the building. If things go south with them that we go to phase two! That's where Aqua and I go and take control of the security system! Once I'm in and can stop whatever systems they have that is when Mike's squad will enter! They will start protecting civilians and neutralizing any threats. While I work on controlling security and they're attacking, Mirai and Jae will be covering and locating enemies. Jae if you locate any enemies inform Mirai and she will relay the info to the rest of us!"

'Got it!' I replied.

"Alright, then after all this has already started we will have multiple officers and they're Pokemon surround the building, no one leaves without a say so!" She said.

We nodded as a reply.

"Then the final stretch, the way to end it! Keiran you take hostage of the boss as planned got it?" She asked.

"Right!" He replied.

"Okay, I will be the one to tell the people involved with the operation the plan got it Martin? All I need you to do is choose who will be going!" She said.

"Alright, all of you dismissed, I will get to work on the orders and our other operatives!" Martin said.

I heard Nanaba take a huge breath and barge out of the room quickly.

'What's wrong with her?' I asked.

"Don't know, she's been getting like that lately," Mike said.

Aqua had already chased after her and I decided I would see what's up with her. After traversing the halls and being told hi by some other officers, I made it to where Nanaba was. She was at a desk in our quarters standing up. She placed one hand on the desk and had another on her head.

"So close…so close…" She kept repeating.

Aqua had sat next to her and was looking up at her. She seemed worried about her.

'Nanaba?' I asked.

"Huh? Oh Jae, what is it?" She asked.

'Nothing…what's up with you, you seem really stressed, even though you have this great plan!' I said back.

She shook her head, "Yeah, one that I have had planned for about a month now!"

'What?' I asked.

"I have that plan ready for a month, ever since we even got the hint that Digi-Corp could be behind this, and then when we kept getting solid evidence it was them no! We had to have proof, no one would listen, just because they're some big time company they're trustworthy, fat chance!" She exclaimed.

'Yeah I get it, I know what you mean!' I said walking up to her.

"No you don't, because of these people and everyone who wouldn't listen I haven't been able to make it home yet!" She yelled.

'Home?' I asked.

"Yes! I finally have enough money for a plane ride back to my home country to visit my family!" She blurted out.

'Wait then why haven't you yet!?' I retorted.

She looked down again, "I'm not allowed to yet, our squad has strict orders that we're not allowed to have vacation time because of these attacks, until we find them, orders are orders, once this is over I can finally go visit them!" She said with a smile.

'So Martin wont let you go huh?' I said kind of pissed.

Aqua shook her head at me, -No.-

I looked at her confused but Nanaba answered my question.

"No, it wasn't just Martin, it's Mirai's order too, no vacation until this is finally over, but since they wouldn't listen to me until our evidence came in, they've only prolonged my wait," She said depressed.

Aqua walked up and laid her paw on Nanaba's leg.

"Thanks girl," She said petting her. "I just miss them, I want us to see them again y'know?"

Aqua nodded.

'Well I mean, why are you sad? Shouldn't you be happy, we're finally doing this! We're taking these bastards down, and getting revenge on what they've done!' I yelled through telepathy.

"But I'm scared, what if we can't do it, haven't you ever felt like that? That feeling that no matter what you do it's just going to end badly?" She questioned.

I thought back to years ago again, that feeling was oh so real then, 'Yes! I absolutely do, but we can only hope, we have to do this! Not just for our sakes but everyone else, these people took friends of mine away, and I'm positive family as well, I wont let them get away with it!'

She gave me a questioning look then smiled, "Alright then, it's good you've been trained by Martin's lucario, or I wouldn't even think for a second you were up for this, hell I didn't think I was up for it, can't let a newbie stand me up can I? Let's end this! You get your revenge and I get to go home? That sound good to you?"

'You bet!' I said.

-You sure your up for it Jae?- Aqua asked in a joking manner.

-Don't know? I mean they shouldn't be as tough as you, and we both now how that went down?- I said with an evil smile.

-OH WHY YOU LITTLE I W….Eh isn't even worth it, just don't be making jokes when were out there got it!- Aqua asked.

-Don't worry, when things get serious I'm up for it, alright?- I asked back.

Aqua nodded.

I turned my attention back to Nanaba, 'Alright Nanaba, let's do this alright! As long as we stick to your plan we should do fine! I believe in you okay?'

"Thanks! Alright so besides the mission we have prepping we need to do and some you need to do okay? First you need to train with the sniper rifle, I will Mike set up a simulation for you okay?" She asked.

'Yeah! Just come and get me when it's ready okay?' I asked.

"Got it!" She replied.

I then took my leave from the room and take a breather before my practice came in to play.


	47. Chapter 47 Preparations

After waiting a couple of minutes I had my set up made for me to practice on how this would go down. Note it wasn't an exact replica of the building, how I was going to do this is that these would be very small targets that I would have to be very precise, and be very patient to hit. Plus they move, so take that as you will.

It was close to time for me and Martin to leave, since the job would be soon he wanted to make sure I had plenty of rest before it began. The weapon I was using was a bolt-action, black painted sniper rifle, with a scope that had a very decent amount of magnification. The gun was not as hard as you think it would be for someone with three fingers. As long as I kept it to my shoulder then I could hold it properly, but I still had to use both paws no matter what. Is it weird I don't miss my thumbs? No? okay then.

Anyway the targets were really small and since the rifle was bolt action I had to set it up to where I had it on a stand. It was set on a bipod just like it would on the building. Keiran and Braig were the ones setting up my targets. Once they gave me the go ahead, I loaded my gun. I pulled back the latch of the gun, inserted the magazine, and pushed the latch closed. They set up five targets and had got behind this glass barrier.

"Alright Jae! Give it your best shot!" Keiran said.

I gave a nod. I shot a rifle before, but having not shot one for a week I guessed I was rusty. Which I was correct, because once I fired the first shot I missed. Another thing was that I have never shot a target so small. Well, can't really speak, because I used to trap shoot, basically shooting at clay disks with shotguns. I guess I really have been slacking huh?

My second attempt was a hit, thankfully. It showed that I haven't forgotten everything, and the enhanced eyesight that comes with being a lucario helps a lot.

Third shot, miss. But I can't really be blamed for that one though, I sneezed, go figure.

Fourth shot was a hit. I made sure I didn't sneeze and made sure I had the gun perfectly aimed. I made sure I would keep going until I hit every one, and made every shot count!

Fifth shot! HIT! I got faster on my reload, and made a direct hit. I'm getting better!

"Alright! A good three hits, but we all know you can do better! Let's set them up again shall we?" Keiran said through the speaker.

'Yeah! Let's go!' I replied.

They set up five more targets in different areas in the firing range I had.

This round of shots went better then the last. I was able to hit four of the targets this time. I had missed the third one from just pure me missing it, no excuses that time.

The next round I missed the first shot but hit all others. I was really mad about that, one away! JUST ONE AWAY!

Then the next round I tied myself down and focused. Thankfully all my work paid off because I was able to hit all of the targets! I was so proud of myself!

Then we kept continuing with my rounds of practice. Some were fours and others were fives. Thankfully I was starting to never miss more then once.

"Great work Jae! You seem to have that gun mastered now huh?" Keiran said after my practice.

'Yeah! It took me some time to get back to using the gun again, but thankfully it paid off!' I said with telepathy.

"Seems like it, let's just hope we wont have to take it that far okay?" He asked.

'Yeah, here's hoping!' I said back.

"Hey Jae! Mike said he would like you to help Lyran and him arm up some of the weapons before you leave, could you help?" He asked.

'Got it! I'll be there in just a sec!' I said back.

I walked out of the room and down the hallway to where the armory was. When I entered there was Mike and Lyran both sitting there loading ammo. They seemed to be loading the MP5 magazines.

'Hey!' I called out.

Mike took notice of me, "Oh Jae, thanks for coming, if you don't mind help Lyran with the M1911 magazines."

'Okay,' I said back. He went back to work without another word.

-Hey Lyran,- I said to him.

-Hey,- He said simply.

I paused for a minute to start loading a magazine. It was pretty easy, just push a bullet into the slot. These pistols only held seven bullets in the mag, but each one can pack a pretty good punch. As I loaded the magazines a thought popped into my head.

-So uh, why is Mike like that?- I asked.

-Like what?- Lyran asked.

-Always distant? Doesn't really want to speak or care for others?-I asked.

-Ha! I love it when people say that!- He said laughing.

-What do you mean?- I asked.

-That man there is probably one of the most caring people here, he just never shows it,- Lyran said.

-I heard that he got a teammate killed once?- I said.

-Yeah, but it wasn't his fault, the man threw himself in front of him, he still blames himself for it,- Lyran explained.

-Yeah, is that why he is quiet?- I asked.

Lyran shook his head, -Far from it, this attitude has been with him since I met him.-

-What?- I said.

-Remember when I said he was an orphan?- He asked me.

I remembered back from that day, a lot had happened to where I had forgotten, -Yeah, I do.-

-There was a reason why he was an orphan, and not just he was dropped off there,- He said.

-Why?- I asked.

Lyran took a minute before speaking, -This happened around when he was ten. His father was a cop. A good one at that,- he explained as I kept loading magazines.

-His father had well, he pretty much single handedly opened up and busted one of the biggest cartels that were ever in the town he used to live. See he isn't from around here at all. He lived in another city, it wasn't a big one, but still a pretty good place. But taking down a cartel, doesn't really set well with some. His father's name was broadcasted on every TV station, smartest decision ever right. But a few nights later, his house was broken into. His mother hid him in a closet and…..well, his parents were killed in cold blood. But I guess it snapped him. He opened the door and saw his parents bodies. Both sprawled out. The man was apparently gloating about it. His mother had a knife on her before she died. Without even hesitating…..Mike butchered the man,- Lyran said.

I had a flash to the man who killed my mother, -I….I see,- I said sadly.

-The cops showed up a bit later, apparently Mike just crawled into a corner and just sat there, expressionless. I think that attitude has stayed with him. At the orphanage he said he was very violent, and wouldn't really become close with anyone. He wasn't good in school either. About a year later he left, without a word. Then well, he said he pretty much lived off berries and stuff until he met me,- He finished.

I just sat there quietly waiting for him to continue, -But funny thing was, even though he was violent, he would never let anyone get hurt, he would always protect anyone he could. It got him hurt a lot, but it still didn't stop him, that man has put himself above others so many times, hell any time I'm in any sort of situation he will always come running, even if I didn't need help. Not everything is always as it seems, he's a good guy, and over my years of knowing him he has proved it!-

I gave a huff, -Guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover, can you?-

Lyran shook his head, -Nope, not really.-

-Well for one thing I can tell he cares about you, you seem to really be his only friend y'know?- I asked.

That shocked Lyran, -When did he say that?-

-During our mission, when you were fighting Alexander, the first thing out of his mouth was where you were!- I said.

He looked down in shock.

-What? You surprised he cares for you?- I asked.

-No it's not that, it's just good to hear it confirmed, y'know?- He asked.

I nodded in confirmation.

We kept loading bullets into the magazine and after about twenty-five minutes, Martin walked into the room.

"Hey Jae! Time to go!" He said in a calm voice.

'Oh! Okay! See you guys!' I said to Martin and Lyran.

They waved and I walked out with Martin and outside to his car. Once we got inside I just relaxed looking out the window at the scenery of the town. It was just a simple city, nothing special. Big buildings but like it mattered. Half the buildings were unnoticeable. Just out here, tall, large, and just nothing to them.

"Hey Jae?" Martin said.

I turned to look at him, 'Yeah?' I asked.

"Why are you so calm? You know this is a dangerous mission you'll be going on right?" He asked.

I took a breath, I really was calm. Fact of the matter, it just felt natural. Like this is what my life was constantly going to be like. I know it seems stupid but if I became a police officer back in my old life, it would have been the same story. So what's the difference here?

'I guess you could say I'm just used to it,' I explained.

"Used to it?" He asked.

'Yeah, just being in danger is just a sick joke life likes to play on me. Even when I was a newborn, I started life getting shot in the shoulder,' I said rubbing my shoulder. The scar was hardly noticeable now. The fur covered it, and since it was a hole and nota full slash it wasn't a big scar at that. 'I mean, what's going to be the difference from this mission then the one I had before, and the one I will have later? It's all the same to me really,' I explained.

Martin gave me a quizzical look, "Well here is something your forgetting, it isn't just your life that's in danger, you aren't doing this to protect yourself."

'Well thanks for the tidbit, I knew that well enough!' I said back.

"Jae it's different this time, it's not a robbery, or….or even a hostage situation, it isn't just about a few lives, this could determine this city's population, or others as well! There is a lot more at stake here then just the people you know. Okay?" Martin exclaimed.

I gave a breath, 'Yeah….yeah I know….it's just…there's only so much I can do, the spirit breaks before the body, and there has been a lot to try and break my spirit,' I explained.

Martin looked back at the road, "Yeah….I guess your right….but just try your best okay?"

I gave a small laugh, 'Who said I wasn't?'

He laughed back, "No one I've seen!"

'Then there you go!' I said in a better mood then I was at that moment.

After a couple of minutes in the car we finally made it back to his house. When we entered the house we were greeted by Carol who was watching TV with Mimi! Carol seemed to just constantly talk to Mimi and tell her about things, and Mimi just soaked in the information like a sponge!

"Dad, Jae!" We heard Riley call from the stairs.

'Hey! What's up?' I asked.

"Nothing much, just the usual," Riley said.

'Hey have you gotten any better at that fighting game?' I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think you can beat me!" He said with a cocky attitude.

'Oh we'll see about that!' I said back. I hadn't hung out with Riley in a while, it will be good to get some catching up!

"So son, anything going on?" Martin asked.

Riley shook his head, "Not much, I think Mom wanted to talk to you!"

"Alright, I'll go see what she needs, Jae you just take a rest, you have a couple of days before the mission," Martin said and walked off.

"Wait, mission?" Riley asked.

'Yeah, in a few days we're going after the people who have been doing the recent string of crimes lately,' I explained.

"How many of you are going?" He asked.

'Tons! Like nearly all of the police force, we don't know what we're dealing with, so we need to be prepared!' I explained.

"Are you sure you can handle that, I mean, just I'm worried, I wouldn't want to lose a friend," He said timidly.

I gave him a slight punch on the arm, 'You should know I wouldn't be taken down that easily! Trust me I got this!'

"You sure?" He asked. I really didn't know the answer so…

'I'm not, but I have a lot of backup! Don't worry, if I was alone I would be worried!' I said.

"Alright, well at least you're not alone!" He said back.

'Yep!' I said.

-Hey!- I heard Ray yell out.

I looked down the hall where the training room is and saw Ray, Jon, and lucario come out.

-Hey! What were you three up to?' I asked.

-Training! You can't be the only one to get strong, you doing your missions your always getting experience! So while your gone, we train!- Lucario explained.

-Hey! Thanks for doing that man! Reminds me of when you trained me!- I said.

-Heh, yep, it kind of surprised me how fast you evolved, but to be honest since you weren't newborn you could understand a lot of what I was teaching you, even more so with your age in mind!- Lucario explained.

-Yep! So what have you been teaching them?- I asked.

-Nothing in particular, I don't know many moves that they can learn, just been helping them practice!- He explained.

-Yeah! I can move a lot faster now Jae! I've been practicing!- Ray exclaimed.

-Sounds amazing! What about you Jon?- I asked.

-Nothing really, same stuff I can normally do, just better!- He said waving his paw in front of him.

-Alright, well we'll have ourselves a little battle later, right now however,- I turned to Riley and switched to telepathy, 'Riley! How about we do a round of the fighting game?'

"Sure! I'll get it set up! Come to my room!" He said going upstairs.

-Alright guys! I'll talk in a bit okay?- I asked.

-Okay!- They all said in unison.

I walked upstairs to Riley's room and I saw him in his room with the game setup and I walked inside he handed me a controller.

"You remember how to play?" He asked.

'I'm rusty, but like riding a bike, you never forget!' I said.

"When did you ride a bike?" He asked.

My eyes widened a bit, 'Well I rode yours when you drove it remember!?'

"Oh, true! Sorry, summer has my memory screwed, maybe it will get better once I get back to school?" He said.

"Yeah, I would say so," I said back.

We started the game and we chose our characters, me Lucario and him Leafeon. Leafeon was hard to deal with because it was fast, but thankfully couldn't dish much damage and if you blocked you were fine. My character was more balanced, I always preferred a more balanced character, just easier for me to play.

Anyways I was rusty. The first few games I lost bad. But then as the matches kept going I was starting to make progress and win. Riley reminded me of myself before this, quiet, calm, loved video games. I kind of miss that life but then kind of don't. My life is great now but….people still have to pay for what they've done.

'Hey thanks for the game! But I should go train with my brother for a bit, okay?' I said.

"Alright man! Just don't get to banged up alright? Oh wait! Jae before I forget I have talked to dad about this before but he says you can come to school with me more when it starts up again! Would you be alright with that?!" He asked.

I nodded, 'Sure why not? It'll be good to see some old faces!'

He nodded back, "Alright then! Go ahead then!"

I walked back downstairs but before I left the area I smelled dinner!

'Hey Claire! What's cooking?!' I asked.

"Lucario stew!" She replied. When she said that I kind of got scared, "Heh, I knew I'd get you, nah, I'm making an old recipe my mom used to make, it's like a weird stew from all sorts of fish Pokemon. Thought you all would like it!" She explained.

'Oh….you actually had me going there!' I said.

"I mean you shouldn't have fallen for that, something on your mind? Is it from the hostage situation?" She asked.

'Wha! No, no, it's not about that, just a little on edge for our mission in a few days, sorry it's got me a bit stressed!' I said.

She gave me a reassuring nod, "Well I know you Jae! I know you can do it! Have more faith in yourself okay?"

I gave a small laugh, 'Thanks, see you at dinner!'

She waved and I walked out to the training room. Once I entered I saw that Jon and Ray were having a spar, going at each other with all they had! Lucario seemed to be monitoring as a referee!

-HEY GUYS!- I called out.

They both stopped and stared at me.

-JAE!- Ray called out, climbed me, and hung onto my shoulder. -Jae! Be my sparring partner! We'll go against Jon and Lucario!-

I took a look and Lucario and Jon, -You two okay with that?- I asked.

-I'm fine with it Jae, no worries!- Lucario said.

-I've been meaning to kick your ass Jae, you ready?!- Jon yelled out.

I got into my fighting stance while Ray got off my shoulder and on to all fours. Lucario got himself ready and so did Jon. Lucario was the first to strike, he sent an aura sphere into the center of the room causing smoke. I quickly switched to aura vision to see him charging another while Jon had charged at me. Before he could strike I grabbed his claw right before. I knew where Lucario was aiming so I threw Jon at where Ray was. As he flew he was hit with the aura sphere meant for Ray. Ray took the opportunity to shoot a electro ball where the sphere came from and landed a hit on Lucario. As Lucario was distracted I ran up on him a sent two force palms on him. Ray was dealing with Jon at close quarters and I was dealing with Lucario. He was trying to hit me with close range aura spheres while I was trying to counteract with his aura spheres. Since we were both steel type we were both effective to each others attacks. But as I was distracted Jon came up and rushed into me with lightning infused into his body.

It hurt pretty bad and taught me the lesson to not let my guard down around him! Ray snuck up behind both of them with a volt tackle. They dodged it but gave me enough time to run up on Jon and hit him with a bone rush staff. Since it's a ground type move it was super effective against him.

Lucario tried to stop me but was bombarded with electro balls! I kicked Lucario in the gut as he was staggered. But with my back turned my brother landed a good claw strike on me, and then Lucario followed up with a aura sphere!

I was flown back into one of the walls of the room. I quickly rolled away from the wall to try an attack. It was a feint though I was getting ready to defend. They took the bait and I blocked each of their attacks. I held on to Jon and kicked Lucario.

-NOW RAY!- Ray took the chance and quickly volt-tackled Lucario. But since I was holding on to Jon I was given a good shock as well. I made a bone rush staff and hit him with it. He staggered and I did the same. I got on one knee and took a breath. Both Jon and Lucario were in the same boat as me, Ray was the only one who wasn't in a bad condition, because I made sure he stayed safe.

-Okay!- Lucario started, -I think that was good, how about a break?- He asked.

I got myself to my paws, -Yeah…..gha, man you guys are good!-

-Same to you Jae, still haven't lost your edge on that huh?- Jon said.

-THAT WAS AWESOME! You jumped over there! Then threw him into Lucario's attack, then I did that and, and, and! It was just so cool!- Ray exclaimed.

-Well, just remember if a fights serious you can't be gloating okay, you've got to be ready for anything!- I said to him.

He gave me a determined look, -Okay!-

-Alright guys! How about we go eat! Claire should have food ready by now, don't you think?- Lucario asked.

-Yeah! Hopefully! I'm starved!- I said.

We all then walked out to enjoy dinner, and for me to enjoy my next few days of peace.


	48. Chapter 48 Let the game begin

It has been about four days since my break started. Over that time I pretty much just got rest with some training in between. I would train with Lucario, Jon, and Ray. We did some training here and there but my insomnia was still in effect, so I rested a lot of the time. But today was the day. It was time to take these guys down, today…..Digi-Corp will fall.

-Alright see you guys later,- I said to my brother, Lucario and Ray.

-You sure you'll be alright?- Ray asked.

-Trust me, I'm feeling a lot better!- I reassured him.

-Yeah! Don't worry Ray, my brother's got this, even though he's bad at fighting!- My brother joked.

-Yeah keep talking, we'll see what happens later!- I said.

-Jae, you sure your up for this?- Lucario asked.

I gave him a determined look, -Yes, they have to pay, for what they've done to me, to Jon, and to Ray!-

He just nodded back at me.

"JAE! Let's go, it's time!" Martin called out while heading out the door!

'Alright! See ya guys,- I said to them and then headed out.

As we drove I could see the building out in the distance. It's like it was taunting me, I wanted to see that tower burn, I was ready to see these people taken down, so I can finally rest easy!

We made it to the station and I took no time at all rushing into the building. Once inside I ran to our quarters and I saw Keiran, Braig, Aqua, and Nanaba getting ready.

'Guys where's everyone else?!' I asked.

Aqua spoke up while she kept working on her gear, "Mike and Lyran are helping get others fitted, and we haven't seen Mirai!"

'What, where is she?!' I asked.

Keiran started to speak, "I don-" But he was cut off as his phone rang. When he answered he walked away for a minute arguing with the person on it. I listened closely and was able to distinguish it was Mirai's voice on the other end.

"Okay! Okay….I'll tell them, alright, yes I love you too," He said and hung up.

"We've got a problem," He said with a cold expression.

'What's wrong?!' I asked.

"Mirai's sick! Too sick to see the mission through! I don't know what we can do," He said.

Nanaba stood up, "Let me go tell Martin the situation, and we'll see what he says!"

She walked out of the room and down the hall. I looked over and Keiran and he seemed really depressed.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

Braig looked at me and looked back at Keiran, -He was going to propose to Mirai today,- He said.

My eyes widened.

"I had…..I planned to propose to Mirai today, I even have the ring ready, it was going to be for when we completed the mission," He explained.

'Well, I think you shouldn't wait, after this how about you go surprise her?' I suggested.

He seemed to perk up, "Yeah! That could work! Hey Braig, I think I have an idea as a way we can surprise her! You up for it?"

Braig said yes and nodded!

"Alright, but back to business, since Mirai isn't coming Jae use her equipment along with yours, I know it sounds selfish, but it's up to you to watch out for us! Are you okay with that?" He said.

'Yeah, I'll get ready!' I explained. I then walked off into the back to get my gear together and make sure everything was ready to go!

(Nanaba POV)

I had my eyes wide open in front of Martin, my face showing all the shock it could after those words left his mouth.

"You want me to….what?" I asked scared.

"It's not want, you have to, you will lead this operation!" He explained.

"But sir I!" I started but couldn't finish.

"Listen Nanaba, if it wasn't for Mirai then you would be the one qualified to lead the team, if she is absent then I put my faith and trust in you, and you alone to lead the mission and your squad. Your smart, your cunning, and you know how to analyze and fix a situation under any situation, I'm not choosing you for some random reason, but because you're the one qualified for the task!" He explained.

"But….Okay, okay I'll do it, I can do this sir!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. That's good to hear, now then y-" Before he could finish his phone rang. "If you'll excuse me I need to take this."

"Okay," I said. As I walked out the door I heard him pick up the phone and start talking. But one thing he said made me not shut the door all the way and listen in on the conversation. Luckily he didn't see me.

"Yes…..yes just missing one…..they'll be there soon…all right then, good luck to you," He said.

I then let the door stay as it was and walk away. I didn't know what I just listened to, but I had more important things to worry about at this moment. I walked back to the room where everyone else was and saw that Keiran was ready, Braig had his sash with flash grenades on it, and Jae had his rifle in it's case. I assumed he had already loaded it and it was ready to go.

"Okay everyone listen! Since Mirai is absent I'm the one in charge of the mission! Jae, you will have to do you part alone!" I explained.

'I got it!' He replied,

I turned to Keiran, "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep! All we need is Lyran, Mike, and everyone else!" He exclaimed.

I grabbed my gear from the room and we all walked to the armory. Inside tons of officers were getting prepped and prepared for the mission.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I yelled out. Everyone including Lyran and Mike looked towards me, "As of now I am the one giving the orders for this mission, Mirai is sick and in no condition to leave, and I've been assigned by the chief to lead the mission! Are there any questions that need answering now?!" I called out.

No one spoke.

"YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THE PLAN IS!? WHAT WERE DOING?!" I screamed.

Everyone in the room nodded at me or said yes.

"Alright then, get ready! It's almost time! Once your geared up get in the trucks and get ready! Martin how is our bomb suit coming!?" I yelled out.

"He's ready to go!" Mike pointed and I saw that he had one of his crew members in the bomb suit.

He walked up with a little trouble, "R-ready to go ma'am!"

"Good to hear! Listen that suit can get hot so we will have the air running in the truck, but if it gets too hot on the field take it off! We don't want you to die of heat exhaustion!" I explained.

"Yes ma'am!" He said again.

"Alright then! Is everyone ready to go!" I yelled.

One of the officers called out, "GIVE US FIVE MINUTES! WE'LL BE GOOD TO GO!"

"ALRIGHT! ONCE YOUR DONE GIVE ME A CALL OUT!" I yelled. "I will go back to the chief for a minute!"

I walked back down the hall. There was something that was still a problem and I needed to make sure it's taken care of.

I walked back in and hey gave me a weird look, "Nanaba? What's wrong?"

"Something I just remembered, we still have our two hostages, listen I would get guards on those cells, if they work for this place then they might come back for them! Can you do that?" I asked.

He nodded, "I will have guards on that room!"

"Okay, we're heading out then," I said starting to walk out.

"Good luck Nanaba," He said to me.

I turned my head to look at him, "Thank you sir."

I then took my leave.

All of us were in our swat cars and ready to go. Jae, Aqua, and myself were in this truck with a few others, while Lyran and Mike were in another truck with their squad, and Braig and Keiran were getting dropped off by helicopter. The first place we were driving to was my destination. It was a manhole a few blocks away from the building.

"STOP HERE!" I yelled out. The truck stopped and I opened the back door, "Aqua c'mon!"

I jumped out while Aqua followed me.

I looked at the truck where Jae was about to close the door, "Wait!" I yelled, "Remember the plan! No one starts till I'm in position got it?!"

'Got it! Good luck!' He said.

"Thanks!" I replied. Then they drove off. I used the tool I had to open the man-hole.

"Alright Aqua, you first okay?" I asked.

She gave me a nod and gracefully jumped down. I then proceeded to enter down the ladder myself. Once down myself I got my gun out of it's case and loaded it.

"Alright Aqua I'm gonna need you to go ahead of me and check the area, remember go to the left here, take a right, then one more left, then keep going straight, then we'll be able to get in, you got that?" I asked.

She just nodded at me.

"See that's why I like you, I never have to repeat myself! Alright go!" I said.

She took off don the sewer pathways and I picked up my case with my gun in my hand to follow her. After taking the path I described and jumping over a few gaps I heard what sounded like water splashing in the distance. After a minute of continuing more cautiously Aqua poked her head out of the water next to me.

"Well, anyone there girl?" I asked.

She shook her head and jumped out of the water.

"Sorry about swimming girl, I know it sucks," Which in fact it should, this sewer stunk like no other, I was disgusted with myself for having to make her swim, but for some reason she didn't have a problem with it. Maybe all water was fine with her, I didn't really know though.

I walked just a little more and I made it to the door. The door even had their stupid logo on it, I really shouldn't complain though, just made my job easier. What wasn't easy though was the fact it's locked.

"Alright girl, stand back," I whispered to her.

She backed off and waited. I pointed my gun at the door and sent two bullet. The door handle broke and I set myself up next to the door.

"Get ready to breach, okay?" I asked.

Aqua nodded to me.

I then proceeded to open the door slowly while making sure to have my gun at the ready. No one was in sight with the hallways I was now in.

"Alright, now to find their server," I said quietly. Me and Aqua stayed close together and made sure to check our corners and surroundings. We searched each room we came across but came up short. One room had a generator inside but it wasn't what we were looking for. As we continued down I started to hear voices.

I quickly opened one of the doors next to us, "Quick! In here!" I whispered to Aqua. She got inside and I followed suit closing the door.

I heard footsteps, but nothing that led me to believe that they knew we were here. I was sweating buckets, and visibly shaking, one false move and we we're cooked.

"Why the hell did that b&%$h make us come down here!?" One said.

"Just shut up," the other said.

"I mean really! Why guard here? What's so important about here?! No one comes down here anyway!" The first man replied.

"Just shut up! She ordered us to come down here, so that is what we're going to do! Go it! Jaws is down here looking as well, we all know he didn't want to come down here either!" The other one said.

"Whatever, at least he can have fun doing it! Alright, I'm done, let's just get this over with!" The first one said. I heard their footsteps start to die down and I took that as our chance to move.

Why were they down here? Did they know? No they couldn't, not possible.

After a bit more searching I found a room that had this weird terminal set-up! I took a good look inside and saw that this was the security system! All of the cameras, doors! Everything!

"All right! We got it Aqua, let's get to work! Guard the door okay?" I said.

She gave a yip and got close to the door to listen in. As she was on guard I got out my set up. I had my computer inside my case and got it out along with the wires. I set it up next to the mainframe and got it hooked up.

"Alright, let's see what you got for me?" I said to myself.

And of course it started, I was getting firewall after firewall trying to keep me out. Luckily enough I took enough classes on computers to know how to break through it. These are advanced, but not enough to beat me. It was simple, if the firewall wanted to keep me out, then I would use multiple viruses to break in. Once the firewalls try to keep out the viruses, I go in and make it seem like I'm a part of the system. Works every time, and it was no different here!

"Okay, I'm in, now then!" I whispered. I then turned on my radio, "Everyone, I'm in the system, it's time for phase two, are you ready?" I asked.

I waited for a reply and heard Mike's voice, "Read you loud and clear! My team is ready to head in on your mark!" He said.

"Me and Braig are ready up here, once you call out we go in!" He said.

"Okay!" I replied. "Jae, are you in your spot, speak once if yes, speak twice if no!"

"Car!" He said once.

"Alright then! Send our officer in and make sure he has the feed on!" I replied.

"Got it ma'am!" Mike replied.

I waited for a minute and on my computer screen came a live feed of one of our officer's cameras.

"Alright is it on?" I heard an officer ask.

"Yes! I'm pretty sure!" The officer with the camera said.

I intervened, "Don't worry! It's on, we all see it!"

Everyone had their own camera feed so they could see what was going to go down. Even Jae had one to watch so he would know if and when he needed to start firing.

The officers feed showed him slowly start walking toward the building and up the steps to the front door. The sliding glass doors opened for him and he walked into the lobby area. Inside there were tons of people, workers and customers alike. He took his time to walk up to the front desk, in a very calm and orderly manner, making sure to not draw attention. As he came up to the front desk a woman with red hair held together in the back greeted him. She was wearing one of the worker outfits and spoke in a very young and carefree voice.

"Hello there! How may I be of assistance to you today?!" She said in an upbeat attitude.

Our officer grumbled, "Well ma'am it's not on very good circumstances, you see we've found this company under investigation for many crimes," He held up the warrant, "This warrant is for your company, we have plenty of evidence showing that it has been this company that has caused the most recent string of crimes lately, and I must ask you in a very calm and orderly manner to let me and my colleagues search this facility," He said in a very calm tone.

"Oh my!" The woman at the front said, "That isn't good at all now is it! Well then, let me just call the president and talk to him about these nasty circumstances, hopefully this isn't too bad and can all be avoided without a problem!"

"Thank you ma'am!" The officer replied.

The woman on the feed walked to the back and picked up a phone. She started talking to the person on the other side and it sounded like a kind conversation between the two. I was actually surprised, this might actually not have to go down as I thought it would, hopefully we could just call this a day.

The woman gave a smile, finished talking and hung the phone up. She then walked over back to the counter and gave a kind smile.

"I'm so, so sorry sir, but the president said he has absolutely, positively no interest in even seeing the worthless, low-life, and so not important person like yourself, and same goes for everyone else that is out there too! So I'm so sorry sir but I must ask you to leave!" She said keeping that smile on her face.

The officer who's feed we were watching got more serious, "Ma'am I'm sorry, but I have orders to search the place, I'm sorry but I have no choice, I can't leave until we search the place, as I said we have evidence it was this company that has been responsible for the most recent crimes strings lately, so if you don't mind me and the other officers wi-"

"Oh I'm sorry sir, you must've misunderstood," The woman cut him off, "When I said you had to leave!"

She then pulled out a gun and held it to his face, "THIS, is what I meant."

I was dead still when she pulled out the gun. The officer's breathing became so heavy you could hear it.

Her smile got bigger, "Let the games begin!"

And a shot fired.


	49. Chapter 49 Played

Jae POV:

I had watched the camera feed ever since it started up. The woman the officer had talked to seemed nice, but what I had just witnessed was far from it. She smiled at the officer at point-blank shot him. The camera fell down and my jaw dropped. I've seen ruthless before but what that woman did was just, evil.

"AW, how uncool!" I heard that woman's voice say, "I thought you would be a little more fun than that! But don't worry about it, you might have not been fun but I'm pretty sure the rest of you watching will be oodles of fun! Don't keep me waiting!" She said in an innocent voice.

Okay B%# H! Want something fun? I got it right here!

"JAE!" I heard over the intercom in my ear. It was Nanaba.

"Whatever you do don't fire! You can't give away your position! We need you to stay hidden until fully necessary! That b%$# isn't worth it!" She explained.

She was right. I needed to think clearly and just prepare myself for the worst, because I knew it was coming.

Over my radio I heard Nanaba giving orders to Mike's squad to go ahead and head in. Which was a kind of a problem, because as soon as that woman fired people started flooding out of the building like a tidal wave. I could see other officers setting up barricades and getting civilians to safety. I was able to located Mike and Lyran's squad however. What I did next was lock my aura sensing on them, making sure to follow them as they go.

They entered the main lobby with little resistance. All it was is just people running out. I guess the woman at the desk wasn't coming out to play. Some people I saw were about to leave a room but they seemed to stop.

"Hey Jae, if you saw a group of people trying to leave a room, they were armed, I just sealed them in there!" I heard through my radio.

Nanaba was hitting home with this. Her hacking skills were impressive! Way better than anything I could ever do.

Mike's team kept heading upstairs and sending people down. I noticed though that there were some aura outlines that seemed to be holding guns. They were running up fast on Mike's team. I tried to shoot one but no luck, they must've been behind a wall. So I came up with a better idea, I shot at the beginning of the hallway to tell them they were coming. Sure enough they noticed and it worked. I think one of his squad members got shot but nothing he would die from.

I saw some from the left and looked through my scope. Thankfully they were close to the window. Once they stayed put in their position I was able to take one out. One they realized there was a sniper around they took off running like chickens with their heads cut off.

Mike's team kept moving up, thankfully this wouldn't be too hard! They seemed to not have much trouble. But when I looked on the upper levels I was able to see there were more awaiting them, so I would have to be vigilant.

More came running at them, and it was a lot. This time they saw where my bullets were coming from and tried to shoot me through the glass. But they didn't realize how far I truly was away from them. They fell for the trap like rats, they had no idea what I was going to do. After assisting in taking out the ones there with Mike's squad I proceeded to continue covering and trying to find more guys.

I swear though, if anyone is killing the president of this place, it was going to b-

-YOU HAVING FUN UP HERE!?- I heard a screechy voice say.

I turned my head quickly to try to fight the unknown voice, but my neck was violently clutched by steel talons.

-ARGH!- I screamed as I fell and was dragged across the cement floor of the roof I was standing on.

Lyran POV:

We had kept up the pace, moving from floor to floor, not letting anything stop us. Not only was our guy with the bomb suit able, but Jae sniping had us at an extreme advantage! Even though we let one of our new recruits use the bomb suit, he was still able to pull his weight and take out people. Luckily enough past this last floor we weren't dealing with many civilians. It was hard enough to stay alive but to keep others alive as well.

We moved up to the next floor after either eliminating or restraining the threat and found this floor to be completely empty. There was no one here.

"Keep your guard up!" Mike said. I nodded while the rest agreed. Everyone who needed to reloaded and got ready. As we moved we noticed down this hallway there walked in a sandslash. A ground Pokémon that had two sets of nasty claws on each of it's paw. It was tan in color, and had brown quills running along it's back. As soon as it saw us it started walking, then jogging, THEN SPRINTING!

Before it could go for any of the others I quickly jumped at it and threw it where I jumped from. As it his the dirt I ran over to it pretending to attack. Luckily he took the bait, I quickly grabbed his arm and pushed on where the joint was, countering him. I believed it to be over since I dislocated his arm.

All of the sudden I heard gunshots coming from the hallway we were just in, the rest of the guys were in a nasty gunfight, with Mike taking the lead. Just then I heard an audible crack come from behind me!

When I turned I saw that the sandslash's are was better! Did he put it back in place!?

He tried to swing at me with his claws, and I was able to dodge a few. Then when I had my chance I sucker punched him right into the flooring! The worst part about this fight was that I was at a very high disadvantage! Him being a pure ground type makes him a threat to me, because most of the moves I know don't effect it! If only Aqua was here!.

As he was down I heard Mike trying to call for Nanaba on her radio. But she wasn't responding to it. What happened to her!? Doesn't she know we need her!?

-Shouldn't you focus on me?!- I heard in a scratchy voice.

Before I could do anything I got slashed right across my chest. I tried to follow-up on him with a sucker punch but he tricked me and got behind me. Before I knew it he started spinning like crazy and I was hit dead on!

He was about to jump on me but before he could he had been sent back with a barrage of bullets! Mike had intervened in the fight.

I had been worried about the others but he helped me feel better about it.

"Don't worry! They got this, let's teach this punk a lesson!" He said.

I gave him a smile and a nod and we both charged at him. While I kept on the offense, Mike supported me with gunfire!

I jumped towards my opponent and faked an attack, he fell for it and I was able to follow-up with a claw strike from my bottom paws. He didn't stay down for long though because he was on his paws again. He came at me fast but before he could even land a hit Mike shot his leg! I followed up with a brick break right on top of his head. He had been stunned.

"LYRAN!" Mike screamed.

He tossed me a grenade! Once I grabbed it I pulled the pin. As it attack me I dodged and shoved the grenade into it's quills! He tried to reach and pull it out, too bad his arms were too short!

The grenade exploded and he seemed extremely hurt. But he got back up! And boy was he mad!

He came charging at me and I went to charge at him! Mike must have known my idea because he got ready to shoot. We had done this before, what I do is charge at the opponent, and I make it look like I will take the hit! Then Mike shoots the opponent and gives me the advantage to land a clean hit.

That is, if it would've worked this time, before he could fire he got shot in his abdominal region. I had left myself open for the sandslash's attack, and because of it, I was hit directly with an earthquake! He impaled his claws right into me, while also sending me to the ground with so much force the floor below me almost broke from underneath. I had been impaled, with a sound I made resembling me throwing up, bold came from my muzzle.

"NO!" Mike yelled! He tried to run over to me but was shot in the leg and fell.

"Well now, no need to get all fussy, we wouldn't want this to end badly now would we?" A man said coming from the stairs with a goatee.

I was still in the same spot with this things claws impaled into me.

"Remove them Sahara," The man said. Once he gave the order this thing slowly removed the claws, causing me to howl in pain.

"NO BASTARD!" Mike yelled.

The man smiled, "Kill one," He said.

We both looked and saw the ones that we were fighting had the three others in Mike's squad captured. They kicked one to his knees and executed him.

"NO!" Mike yelled.

"Ububup! You did it again! Another!" They then shot the rookie in the back of his head with his bomb suit on.

This time the rest of us only had our mouths open.

"Now see, this time you did it right, your learning, so here's what's going to happen, you'll be coming with us so our president may have you as bargaining, don't worry though, as long as you behave we wont do anything rash!" The goatee guy said.

Mike nodded repeatedly, "Okay, okay, just no more! We wont fight!"

"Good! But you see, we only really need the two of you that are left! Your Pokémon, well we don't have any that know telepathy, so…..Sahara, if you would? Oh and do enjoy yourself!" The man said.

Sahara looked at me evilly and started slowly walking towards me.

I stared him down, even though I was scared I was going to act brave.

But Mike panicked, "NO! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU SAY! JUST DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!"

The man said nothing, and the sandslash kept walking. He slowly came up to me, without a word, got his claws ready to go.

And he smiled.

The claws came flying down upon me, and blood shed.

Keiran POV:

I was slowly walking down the corridors of the top floor with Braig alongside me. We kept as quiet as possible walking down these halls as our distraction had been made. As we walked we did come into contact with a few people, but were able to easily avoid them. We kept moving until we were able to make it to the room. It was a set of double doors standing between us and the room.

I used my radio quietly, "Nanaba? Do you see anything in the room?" I asked.

No response.

"N-Nanaba?" I asked once more.

Damn, we must've been up too high for the signal to reach, just my luck today.

"Alright Braig, get ready, were going in!" I whispered seriously.

He gave me a nod and got his staff ready.

I checked quietly to see if the door was locked or not, and it was unlocked.

"Okay, three…two….one…." I then nodded.

I quickly burst in gun first and quickly surveyed the room. And when I did….

It was empty. In this room was just a large window in the far back next to the desk. Sitting upon the desk was a computer. Around the room were bookshelves. Then as what I presume was décor there were pillars in front of the bookshelves. I quietly walked into the room trying to make sure I missed nothing.

But one question was pondering me, "Where's the president?" I asked.

Braig looked at me and shook his head. I slowly walked up to the desk and looked under it to make sure no one was there. In this room was only one entrance.

I then checked the computer. It was a word document on the screen. The title of it was, "Dear chicken s%$#"

I started reading it, "To whoever bozo who may find this I would like to happily inform you that it is with my absolute pleasure to announce you have royally screwed yourselves!"

Braig gave me a concerned look.

"Just so you know the mission you have started will only end in tragedy for you, you've been set up, played, just like a game of chess. Also for our president, he was never even here. Digi-Corp was just another pawn for us to use in this game, if you are wondering where the president is he's dead. We blackmailed his company years ago and he couldn't keep to our deal anymore. Another funny thing is that even his men don't know! The people working here are nothing more than pawns, useless pieces to the game, and they still think it's their president that has given the orders to kill, rob, and steal! Rest assured though, the lives you lost will, and the ones that work here will mean something, when your bodies are so mutilated you can't be replaced or picked up, you will become the new foundation for whatever sad excuse for a company that remodels the building after the carnage. So let me ask how does it feel knowing every aspect of your plan was found out? Your sniper, your hacker, and your squad that infiltrates, even the sad excuse for a spy you are to whoever is reading. I would just love to see the look on your face when you read this, but rest assured I will be long gone from here as soon as you finished reading, ciao! ;D" They ended it with a winky face.

I had just finished comprehending what I just read on the screen when Braig yelled. Someone was just about to leave the room.

"FREEZE!" I yelled pointing my gun at….it was the red-headed b%$#h, the one who shot our officer. I wasn't paying to great attention to catch-all the details of her face, but I recognized the hair.

I saw a gun in her hand, "DROP IT! Otherwise my friend here will roast you alive or I will put a bullet in you!"

The woman was no longer in an assistant gown, but rather she was wearing black combat jeans, and wearing a short-sleeved black shirt along with a small combat vest. The red hair she had been still clamped together and right after I told her to drop the gun she did. The gun wasn't just any gun, it was my pistol! I looked down at my holder to see that she indeed took it.

"Turn around, slowly!" I said in a commanding tone.

She did as told and slowly turned around. When she did I saw that she was wearing reflective, blood-red glasses with a black trim to the outside. The expression from her mouth showed that she was scared, I guess she thought she would have been able to get out.

"So you killed the president huh? And I assume you were the one who left that pretty note for me, you're going to start talking, or so help me either I will throw you out that window, or he will burn you alive!" I threatened.

I saw sweat run down the sides of her cheek, but then I saw her face show one of shock, then a smile formed.

"Oh Keiran now sweetie, is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" She asked. I took another look at her and realized something, even though it was held together her hair color and style were the same as….

She giggled, "Come on hun!" She then slowly removed her glasses, and I was then met with the same blue eyes I had come to know and love.

"No…..no….." I said shaking my head while lowering the gun.

Braig shared a similar reaction to the event and started backing up too.

"M-M-Mirai?" I asked slowly.

She started slowly walking up to me, walking in a very seductive manner.

"What's wrong hun? Why are you afraid of me? I thought you loved me?" As the last word left her lips she was right up in my face. She lifted her hand to me cheek and started stroking it.

"U….I…..Uh….Wh…..wha…?" I stuttered.

She then giggled and jumped back quickly, pulling out two pokeballs.

"GWAIN! TAKEO!" And then she released the Pokémon.


	50. Chapter 50 Pawns

Lyran POV:

As the claws came down I felt for the second time the splatter of blood to come from my own body. When it his it splattered onto my muzzle and my body, turning the already red fur into a darker shade. My eyes were closed from the impact, but something was off. I still felt the pain from the previous impalement, but I only felt the a scratch this time, as if the claws hadn't hit all the way. What happened?

"A…a….I'm…..I'm glad….that I made it in time," I heard Mike say into my ear. His voice was shaky, and his breathing heavy.

I slowly opened my eyes to come to the harsh reality. When I looked at the scene I saw mike had wrapped his arms around my neck, and shielded me from the sandslash's attack. I looked down and saw that the claws had only left tiny pokes on me, while the claws ripped through Mike, armor and all.

I looked up to his face and he looked in pain, but despite it, he was smiling at me. It wasn't a normal smile either, it was a clam and caring one.

I knew he wouldn't be able to understand me, but the question still left my lips, -Why? Why did you…?-

He gave me a confused look, unsure what I had said, but he continued to speak.

"You…..you know, I cant understand you…..yet you still try, you always did…always wanted to find a way to speak to me, like a real friend would…..but you know…..for some reason, and I don't know why…..that time I understood you," He explained.

I just listened to him, every sense focused on him, and nothing else.

"Lyran….why I did this? I have lost many people in my life, friends and family alike…..Many of them, gave their lives for me, I felt powerless, weak, and alone…but…..you helped me….I never wanted to even speak to another living thing after what happened…..but you….you changed that….not only did you become a friend…..but you helped me make more…..but, I had this coming…after how many have saved me, it was finally time I returned the favor…..there….there was no way….no way, that I would let history repeat itself…this time…..I would save my friend…and what better one to save…then the best one?" He said.

Without a sound, the claws were ripped out of him. He fell to my side and I did my best to catch him. When he landed it was like a bell. It was louder then anything I had ever heard. I looked down at the dying friend in my arms.

"L….Lyran…RUN!" He said.

When he said that, a memory flashed before me, a memory that I had wished to forget.

I was back to me when I was a kid, and just a rockruff. I looked upon in shock at the scene that befell me in the place I called home. I could hardly remember where I lived, or what was inside, but I remember the event vividly.

In front of me was my father in a kneeling position, beaten and bruised. He was a midnight form version, and he looked at me with his bright, red eye. Then a shadow loomed over him, and when the figure was visible…..it was a lucario.

-It's over for you, all of you,- The monster said.

My father looked behind him and when I looked I saw that my mother, a midday form lycanroc, who's neck was held in the clutches of another lucario. She was squirming and whimpering.

-Mom?- I asked.

-SON! DON'T!- My father started.

Before he could finish however a very loud an audible snapping sound came from my mother. The squirming and whimpering ceased, and I watched the lucario drop her as if she was nothing.

-M-mom?- I asked.

-LYRAN!- My father yelled.

I looked at him with scared eyes and was visibly shaking!

-RUN!- He yelled. Right after his neck was lifted and the lucario jabbed his claw into my father neck. He slowly pulled it's claws and raked it across the rest of my father's neck. The blood splattered and spewed onto me and my previously tan fur was now half red.

Without even thinking I ran, I ran, and ran, and ran. I just kept on going, not caring or waiting for anything. As my breathing became heavier and heavier. I was able to hide but I was scared. I looked out the exit of my hiding spot and waited. My eyes wide, body shaking, and blood dripping. I felt my heart beat once…..twice…

As the third struck I was back, looking down at the close friend in my arms. He was gone, nothing remained, no movement, no breath, no heartbeat. There was nothing.

"Ah well, what a shame, well I guess one of you is enough right?" The goatee guy said. "Now sandslash this time, do your job!"

The thing nodded and I sat where I was, motionless.

-Okay, let's get this d- Before he could finish a shot fired. I looked up and saw the rookie in the bomb suit was still alive, he grabbed the man who shot him from behind and started to use the man's own gun to fire off shots. The sandslash turned his back on me for a split second and I lunged grabbing him by the neck. He was trying to struggle and get out, but I looked to my left where the edge of the balcony was.

I looked back at the thing in my paws, -Fall!-

I quickly spun and chucked him. He hit the railing and was sent flying straight to the ground, screaming all the way. I then spun around and dashed at the goatee man. I slashed him and gave him a good kick, knocking him into another group. Our other man grabbed a gun and took our some of these bastards while moving back to the staircase.

The rookie did the same and got to cover. He quickly removed his mask as I moved to it with him.

"Thanks to this helmet I survived, c'mon Lyran, were retreating!" The rookie said.

I was about to but then looked back at Mike's body.

They started moving while giving covering fire.

"Lyran! You coming!?" The rookie yelled.

I simply shook my head.

"What'd you….?" He looked past me at Mike's body.

I started at him and he looked back.

He nodded at me, "Okay….give them hell," He said.

As they continued downstairs I thought about everything Mike and I had been through, everything we did, and the things we could've done. The men stopped firing but I heard their footsteps. As I heard them get close enough to me, it was time to make them pay.

I jumped over the railing and screamed, -RRRAAAHHHHHHH!-

* * *

Nanaba POV:

As I was hacking something strange occurred on my computer. My screen started to completely glitch out on me.

"WHAT THE F^%#?!" I yelled.

I tried using every trick I knew to fix it but nothing was working. Then before I knew it all the other screens on this system started to freak out. Then on my screen a winky face appeared, then it also appeared on all the consoles screens.

Aqua had looked to see what was going on and she freaked as well. After a minute or so of me trying to fix it a message popped up on my screen.

"Oh you poor, sweet, little computer girl. You really should've been smarter than this, because you didn't even realize that we knew of your plan the entire time, you had no chance, thanks to our leak we were able to know exactly what your plan was. So you lose, you all do! But hey, you actually did have a good plan! So as a consolation, I will give you a hint about how we knew about it."

The screen flashed again, and the picture was…..no way.

"VAAAAAA!" I heard Aqua scream.

I quickly spun around to see a purple arm grabbed her through the wall. It then pulled and she went through it with him.

MY eyes widened and I was sent into a rage, "AQUA!"

I quickly readied my gun and run through the door. I looked left then right to see if it was clear. Sure enough it was but I had to find Aqua! I started sprinting down the halls, forgetting everything else to try to find her. I ran down one hall and saw the two guards.

One turned to me, "Hey! An intru-"

Before he could finish I sent a bullet straight into his forehead. I then started sprinting at the other guy at full speed. He turned, pulled his gun and started firing. He landed one, but hardly, it hit the side of my forehead, leaving a cut. Before he had the chance to reload I run up, grabbed his leg, and elbowed the joint causing it to make an audible crack.

He fell to the ground screaming.

I looked down on him and pointed my gun.

"NO! NO WAIT!" Before he could finish I executed him.

I quickly picked up his gun to have at the ready.

As the room quieted I started hearing the screams again. This place was like a maze, I needed to find her fast! I had the night vision goggles with thermal, I recognized the Pokémon, so maybe it left a trail! I put them on and turned on thermal!

Thankfully my hypothesis was true and the Pokémon left a glowing trail! I quickly took haste and followed it. I was breathing heavily and sweating, I had to find her! I JUST HAD TO!

I turned the last corner and there it was! It was the Pokémon known as gengar, and it had Aqua in it's hand.

Without even thinking I pointed both guns at it and started firing. I unloaded both guns and to my shock none hit it!

-Kehehehhahaha!- It laughed sinisterly.

In a rage I ran up to it screaming. I tried to punch it but my hand just fazed through. I swung again trying to hit it and again it did nothing. The thing kept laughing at me, mocking me.

I then did the only thing I could do and tried to pull on Aqua to make him let go. When I tried however it opened it's mouth and a purple ball formed, before I knew it I was sent back hitting the wall with a lot of force.

-VA!- Aqua yelled looking at me. She kept struggling in it's grip, trying to free herself!

"NO!" I yelled. I went back to my same strategy and tried to pry her away from it, but was hit with another sphere as a result. Again I was slammed into the wall, but I got up once more.

I tried again to make the thing let go of her. I was desperate, it didn't matter how many times I was thrown about, I wasn't gonna quit!

But the thing Had other plans, it must have got fed up with me. All of the sudden three, energy claws surrounded his free hand, and he jabbed them into the top of my left shoulder!

"GAH!Ah…" My left arm gave way and I lost strength in it.

"VAAAAAAAAAA!" Aqua yelled. I looked up at her and saw she had tears streaming from those large eyes of hers.

Before I knew it the claws disappeared and then thing grabbed the part of the arm he cut open. He swung me over his head then threw me forwards, hitting a set of pipes they had in the hall, breaking them, and me falling on the floor with blood next to me.

I was in shock from the pain at that moment, I couldn't really feel it, none of it. I just couldn't move, it was like my body locked up on me and refused to move. All I could do was tilt my head a bit. When I did blood ran down from it too, must've hit it on impact. I looked up and saw Aqua was yelling at me. But I couldn't hear her.

All I could hear was my heavy breathing, and I could also hear the blood pooling from my wound. I looked over at the scene and saw Aqua still struggling.

But then I noticed that she was giving out, and her strength was failing her. That thing was choking the life out of her, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

But then something changed, I realized that I couldn't sit here and let her die, there was just no way. I found strength I've never had before, I was able to fight through the pain and stand back up. But even though I was up again there was still no way of me being able to take this thing out.

The I realized something, even though it's body is gaseous and I can't touch it, the eyes and mouth are still that, maybe?

I looked down and saw one of the broken pipes I had smashed into. Without even thinking, I picked it up and charged at the thing.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled. Before he could even comprehend what was happening I ran up and stabbed it in it's eye.

"GEN! GAR!" I yelled.

With my one good arm I kept pushing it into his eye, deeper, and deeper, making a very disturbing, squishy sound. As this continued he kept yelling, but it was working I saw his grip loosen on Aqua and she started struggling again. I kept pushing the pipe into his eyes, but when I looked down this black ooze started to form, and my legs were caught in it a bit.

While looking down the thing grabbed me by the neck as well and held me up. I was having a hard time keeping the thing in now, and him choking me wasn't helping either. I quickly put the palm of my hand on the base of the pipe, the broken edges stabbing themselves into my hand. Thankfully it worked, and he dropped me and held his hand to his eye!

As I landed on my feet, I took my right arm and shoved the thing down into, and through his eye.

"GEN! GENGAR!" It yelled.

It still had his grip around Aqua's neck, and instead of blood that black ooze kept pouring out of this thing, and it was thick too, my legs were stuck in it.

I looked at it right in it's face, "Alright then you, since I'm going down anyway, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU COME WITH!"

I then pulled around and dropped myself down. I fell into this stuff along with it! Instead of falling straight in, it was similar to quicksand, I was pulled in slowly. I felt fulfilled though, I saved her, I did!

But then reality struck, I looked across from the ghost and saw that Aqua was trapped too!

"NO! AQUA!" I screamed.

"VAAAAA!" She went in first, the ghost second, and me third.

I don't know when but I woke up, and everything around me was just pure darkness! I don't even know which way I was falling! I looked to where my blood and hair flew and saw the hole we came through get smaller and smaller. I looked over at my left and saw the ghost!

He started to squirm and scream. A second later he caught on fire with this purple flame, and before long all of him evaporated, leaving only the pipe I used.

I then looked down as I fell and saw Aqua! She was squirming in the air, crying, and screaming.

I quickly got my body in a nosedive position and flew myself down to her. I was able to grab hold of her paw and bring her into a loving embrace close to my chest.

As we fell the entrance above us kept getting lower, I guess there was no going back, was there?

In my arms I felt Aqua shake, she was terrified, and the tears streaming from her eyes also proved my point. I looked down at her and gave her a warm smile.

"There, there, it's okay girl, it's okay," I said soothingly while petting her. "It's okay."

She gave me a scared but calm look. She focused her eyes on the wound above my shoulder. She reached out her paw and laid it on the wound. A few seconds later water surrounded it and started to heal it, making it good as new. I was even able to move it more effectively.

"Thanks girl," I said looking up once more at the entrance.

"It looks like….I wont be making it home after all….." I said with tears flying from my face.

"I waited so long….yet it was all for nothing…..and the worst part is….who knows where we'll end up, or what will happen….but at least we'll have each other, right?" I asked looking at her.

She simply just snuggled at close as she could to me.

I looked up at the hole one more time, it now looked just like a spec. "Mom….Dad….everyone, I'm so sorry I let you down…..I can't promise much….but I will promise that I'll keep going, and I will do everything I can to get back to you all…..I'll do everything I can, even if in the end, it's all for naught."

Then, the hole above left my field of view.

* * *

Jae POV:

-GRAH!- I yelled falling to the ground. I had multiple cuts lined across my body, small ones, but cuts all the same.

The thing that attacked me was a skarmory, a steel bird that keeps circling me. Shooting him was out of the picture, and the main reason why is because he broke the sniper rifle! I was waiting for him to make another dive bomb, and he did. As he passed I hit him with a force palm that staggered him. He stayed in the air though, he wasn't gonna let that take him down.

He swung around again and I tried to attack him again, but when I jumped I was shot! The bullet didn't go through but staggered me enough to get grabbed once again! He had his talons around my neck and kept me still! I tried to hurt him but his legs were to long, so I wasn't able to reach him for major damage. I was near the edge of the building where the gas tanker for the building was.

"Well this worked better than expected, good thing we knew where you'd be," The man who walked through the door to the roof said.

'YOU KNEW!?' I yelled through telepathy.

"Yep! We knew, it was very easy when you know what the plan exactly was!" He said.

'HOW?! HOW DID YOU KNOW…..wait, no….' I said.

"Figured it out yet? We know about your friends as well, they will be given their own assortment of pain, and we will be retrieving our own from the police station, just as what I will do to you….so here's the thing though, what would you like it to be?" He asked.

'W-what?' I asked.

"Yep, see I allow my victims to choose what they want their punishment to be, I will allow you to decide what I do to you, should I gut you? Stab you? Rip you to shreds? Hogtie you to four ponyta and have them pull you apart? What would you like it to be?" He asked.

I looked over to the gas canister to my right and charged a shadow claw.

'How about burned alive?' I asked.

Before either could react I slashed the canister and fire streamed out, skimming me, but hitting both of my opponents. The skarmory was met face first with fire, and the stream burned the man's hand!

The man backed away and the skarmory did as well. But before he could get away I took hold of it by it's neck. Ran quickly to the canister, and held it's face in the stream!

-ARHG! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH! AG! AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!- It screamed while the fire melted it's face.

I looked behind me and saw the man aim a gun at me, but I didn't really care because the fact of what he threatened me with, yeah he was going to die! I ran up with extreme speed before he could even fire. Then with him in my grasp, ran up and threw him at the gas canister! He hit it with a thud and tried to stand. He stood up, and tried to aim at me, but before he could the gas canister erupted into a pillar of flames, evaporating both of them.

I breathed heavily to catch my bearings. I was hurt, and bad, but I could still move! And I knew I could still fight! So that is what I was going to do. If they knew what we had planned, then this wasn't going to end well! I probably wasn't to be able to do another extreme speed again but I still had to move.

I took the short way and jumped from the roof, digging my claws into the side of the building until I made it close enough to the ground I could land safely.

After that I started to run as fast as I could over to the building, and I saw most of our officers were still out here.

I came up to them and they stopped me, "Hey what are you doing, this is a restricted are-"

'Shut up! I'm Jae! Mirai's partner! Listen we're compromised! Get all officers out of the building now! It's a set up!' I yelled through telepathy.

"What?!" The man yelled.

Before he could continue I noticed the rookie and one of the officers from Mike's squad exiting the building! I quickly ran up to them to question them.

'Hey! Where's the others?!' I asked them.

The rookie spoke, "Lyran's still up there fighting…..but Mike and Jack are…." He didn't finish.

I looked down sadly, 'No….Listen we were set up! We still have men in there! I'm going to get the rest of my squad and get the hell out! You guys stay here! DON'T LET ANYONE LEAVE THE BUILDING!' I screamed while running in!

When I entered the building I noticed that in the lobby there was a sandslash on the ground with a pool of blood below him….did he fall? I quickly ignored it and ran up the stairs. I kept running up them to try to get to the top. But I stopped on one of the stair sets! On this floor there were multiple bodies lining the ground. I was able to recognize one. I walked up to him, it was Mike.

I didn't know how he died, but I had a good feeling as to how. His body had a blood pooling from his leg, and two large holes were made in his chest. But even still there was one thing that gave away how he died to me, there was a smile on his face. His eyes were open, and he was smiling.

-You…..you died protecting Lyran…didn't you?- I said. I knew he couldn't answer, but I still asked anyway.

-You were a good person…..this proved it…..I'm sorry that it ended like this for you,- I got on one knee and closed his eyes for him, -Rest in peace.-

As I got up and turned myself around I was surprised and slugged right in the face by this dude with a goatee!

-GAH!- I yelled as I landed.

I tried to get up, but before I could I found myself being strangled by the man. He had his hands gripped around my neck to where I could feel the air start to leave my lungs! I was starting to charge a force palm, but I was having trouble because I couldn't focus. So I did the next best thing and stabbed my claw into his arm. But he didn't care, he still had me in his death grip.

"YOU MUTT! NO! YOU HUMAN! You did this! You ruined everything for me! I WAS GOING TO HAVE EVERYTHING! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" He repeated.

He started slamming my head into the ground and I could feel myself start to lose consciousness. But before I did however the man was pulled from me. I saw that claws were through him and Lyran had pulled him back.

-LYRAN!- I yelled.

-MOTHER-YOU WONT…I WONT LET YOU!- He said struggling with the man. Lyran looked beat to hell, not just from bullets, but he looked like he had lost in a fist fight!

"YOU ALREADY KNOW YOU CANT BEAT ME! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!" The man yelled.

Lyran looked at me and then looked at the man. The man was wearing a belt of grenades. Lyran reached over him and pulled the pin on one of the grenades.

-LYRAN!- I yelled.

Before I could even react, Lyran ran over to the edge of this floors railing, pulling the man with him, and jumped off!

I ran over to it!

-LYRA- And the next thing I knew the sound of a large explosion gave off. I backed away from the railing slowly, but my instincts told me to look over the edge. When I did I saw all the way at the bottom was the sandslash, pieces of the man, and Lyran.

I backed away slowly from the edge and spoke to myself.

-Okay Lyran….I get it….I'll finish this!- I said.

I continued on my way, trying to take my mind off the events that had just occurred before me. As I ran up I kept thinking about everything I have lost…..my home….my mom…..my dad…..Raiden….Sharara…..Mike…Lyran….I will avenge them! I WILL!

I continued on my way, I was able to locate Braig an Keiran's auras! They seemed to be fighting someone on the top floor! I picked up my pace! I continued my way upstairs until I had finally made it to the top floor. Once there I ran down the corridor to the president's office.

Okay! I sensed other auras in there! I needed to prepare for when got inside the room! I was ready, I would end this! WE WOULD END THIS! This all ends!

I was right at the door!

-NOW!- I screamed.

Before I could enter though the door burst open with something resembling of an explosion, knocking me back into the hallway I came from. I tried to get up from the blast, but before I could a large piece of shrapnel flew to where I was….and stabbed me in my left shoulder!

-GRAH! Ah…..ah….!- I screamed and moaned in pain. I tried to stand up but found myself impaled into the wall, I couldn't get up. The wound where the shrapnel was had started to bleed. This was bad.

I looked in front of me and saw Keiran laying on the floor. Close to him was Braig, but he was under some of the roofing to where the only was you could see him was to look in the direction I was facing. Smoke filled the room, it was like a fire has started, and with Braig there it probably had!

From the smoke came a typhlosion! A giant fire Pokémon with flames shooting from it's back. It looked down at Kairan and smiled.

I freaked out, 'KEIRAN! MOVE NOW! GET OUT OF HERE!'

He didn't comprehend what I said in time, the typhlosion grabbed him by his head and lifted him!

"HEY! LET ME GO! I SAID LET GO!" He screamed.

-STOP! DON'T!- I yelled.

The thing looked at me and grinned one last time.

My eyes widened in shock, 'KKKKKKKEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!'

Right before my eyes Keiran burst into flames, screaming and hollering, he was also screaming Mirai's name, and telling her to stop! The screaming died down and he stopped struggling. His body was burned, this skin was darker than normal, it was so bad most of his clothes burned off, and so did all of his hair. The typhlosion gave a huff, and threw Keiran's corpse into the wall behind him, right next to the door.

Braig had seen the display and he was in a state of pure shock. He looked at me and I talked to him in telepathy.

'Don't move, don't move a muscle,' I said.

He did as was told and stayed quiet.

Out from the smoke then came a Garchomp, and right behind him strutting through the door was…..no.

It was Mirai, her hair had been styled differently but it was her alright, no doubt in my mind! The blue eyes, the red hair, and her face matched it all!

"Well, to be honest I did have much more fun with them than others! OH! What. A. Rush!" Mirai said.

I just stared at them. I didn't want to move or say anything, two Pokémon with type advantages over me that could kill me in an instant! And Mirai, who is strong in her own right. I did the only thing I could do, and watch.

She looked down the hall and took notice of me. The expression on her face was one of innocent curiosity, it sent shivers down my spine. She then smiled lightly, with her eyes wide open.

"Well now….I thought you were at another building! Oh it is so good to see you survived my game! Hooray! Yippy! You deserve a reward! A big round of applause to the former human himself!" She said innocently.

She then started clapping, keeping the same smile she had a minute ago.

The clapping ceased and she walked closer.

"What's wrong?" She said with a finger to her lip, "You look scared of me?...Tehe….hehehe….HAHAHA!"

She raised her head up when she started laughing maniacally. Then she looked down at me and her smile was one of demonic mischief.

"That's how it should be!" She said.

My breathing became heavier, and I really didn't know what to say here.

She kept looking down at me, "You know it's rude to stare right?"

I didn't reply.

"Weeeeeeell! To be honest with you I should've left by now, I was really mad about Keiran over there keeping me goin! Totally not cool! But thankfully it wasn't for nothing! Not only did I get to have fun, but I also get to meet you and person! YAY ME! I must've won the lottery or something!" She said.

"Wanna know why I wanted to meet you?" She said with that innocent smile. It didn't last though, it quickly turned sour, "Because I just wanted to let you know how useless you really are in this game!"

Now I spoke, 'What….what do you mean…you killed Keiran…he was…he was going to propose to you!' I yelled.

Her eyes seemed to widen to one of sadness for a second, but quickly turned back to evil!

"So what? Not that would've mattered to me!" She said, "But anyway as I was saying, you see all of you! Every single one of you that came here today, is nothing but a pawn. For you see the amount of use you had was about as effective as a thunderbolt hitting a ground type, NEWS FLASH! IT DOES NOTHING! Well, almost nothing, you see the cops you sent here were what we wanted, Digi-Corp has not been holding up to it's end of the bargain! They worked for us, but have been slacking lately, so instead of breaking our backs and taking them down, we got someone else to do our dirty work!" She explained.

I was still just letting everything sink

"Every death here really is pointless though, most of the people here we lost are nothing! Just people we gave false promises, hell by the end you probably wont even know about eighty percent of these people's names! Just nameless faces, dying for an even faceless cause! Seems poetic, don't you think? Not like you'd care anyway right? You wanted the people who did this to you to die right? Well wanna know something?" She said.

She got down on one knee and put her lips right to my ear, "I'm the one, who shot you!"

She moved back and I looked at her, heart beating, sweating, heavily breathing, and in total shock! I couldn't attack, if I did I would be killed, no question!

"If you didn't hear, yes I'm the one who shot you! I put that pretty, shiny bullet right into that blue shoulder of yours! Well, it's really tan now right, or red? You know, because of the blood?" She asked.

I didn't speak.

"Jeez, take a joke will you? Anyway, you were probably the most useful pawn however, you see your like the pawn who get's to the enemy's side and becomes a better piece, but not the queen….no….your looking at the queen! But alas! I'm not the player, I'm only a piece, a very important one at that!" She said snapping her fingers!

I waited a good minute as she stood there in thought. The others behind her were intimidating, all they did was stare at me, I guess watching to see if I tried anything. I didn't dare look at Braig, they might look where that is and see him! Couldn't risk it!

"OH WAIT! That's right, stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I forget! I haven't even introduced myself! This whole wrong identity thing was getting to me anyway!" She reached behind her to the back of her head and removed her hair clip. When her hair came down it shocked me to see that it was a lot longer than Mirai's, I just saw Mirai the other day, her hair was shorter than this! So who?

"The Typhlosion here is Takeo! My Garchomp friend here is Gwain! Mind the scar on his fin! He's really sensitive about it!" She whispered the last part.

"And my name, is Naria, Bernidel," Naria said.

BERNIDEL? No…that was Mirai's last name….she seemed around Mirai's age…..could she be….?

"Oh shoot!" She said looking at her watch, "Well my ride is here now! So no way I can keep this up any longer, oh well it's been fun! But I do feel so bad…..you've given us such good things, I need to give you reward in some fashion…..I KNOW!" She yelled.

She then got back down on her knees, grabbed me by the bottom of my muzzle, AND KISSED ME!

She held me in it for long too! WHAT KIND OF SICK!

As she finished I quickly started spitting, trying to undo what she just did.

"OH RELAX! You drama queen! I know your straight! And you used to be human! It's not technically bestiality you know? Anyway, I got to go, see ya around friend!" She started to walk away, her footsteps making loud clacks down the hall, but stopped.

"Oh yeah, also your mother was a great asset to me!" She said.

I looked at her as angry as I could be.

"Just thought I should thank you for that!" She said with an innocent smile and walked to the staircase to the roof.

When I could tell they were gone I spoke up.

-They're gone, Braig, they're….Braig?- He had gotten up and walked over to Keiran's corpse.

He fell to his knees and started to cry. Holding his paws to his eyes.

"B….Braig?" I heard Keiran say weakly.

-K-KEIRAN!- Braig yelled.

"Braig, your there? Good….I can't see…" he said.

Braig backed off from what I could see.

"Braig…..I….I heard her….it wasn't Mirai…..I knew it…..I knew it couldn't be her…..she was too nice….it could never be her! Never!" After he raised his voice he started to violently cough.

-C'mon! Your getting out of here!- Braig said trying to lift him.

"Braig…stop….hurts…I….hurt…." Keiran said.

Braig looked at his burned friend.

"Braig…..I can't see…..and….can't….move….at all…..everything….hurt…..everything….speak….touch…. so hurt. I…. don't want….. hurt no more…." Keiran pulled his gun with his left hand and reached into his almost burnt pocket with his left.

"Give….to her…." He said handing him the ring case, which had survived.

He then held the gun to Braig, "And…..end….hurt….."

Braig looked at the gun that was now in his paws in absolute agony. He started repeatedly shaking his head, pleading with Keiran not to make him.

But I realized something, -Braig?-

He turned to look at me with hellish anger in his eyes.

-Braig….I don't think he can hear anymore…- I said.

His expression grew to one of sadness and looked down at Keiran, and looked at the gun in his paws. I saw tears drop from his face to the ground below him as he started to shake uncontrollably. He started to lift the gun…..I think it was the hardest thing he has ever done in his life. He got the gun aimed properly and once it was he turned his head away from his friend, closed his eyes…..and pulled the trigger.

It was over. The blood splattered behind Keiran's head. Braig dropped the gun, and turned around completely not looking at Keiran. He wiped tears from his eyes and when he looked he saw me. I think he had forgotten that I was here with him.

-Jae….?- He said. He walked over to me and looked at the piece of shrapnel. -What should I do?- He asked.

-Pull it out,- I said simply.

-That's gonna hurt,- He replied, still wide-eyed and shaking.

-Yeah….just do it,- I said.

He took hold and I readied myself for the pain, and it came quick. I started to scream as I could the piece of metal sliding out of the wall behind me, then sliding out of me. Then once it was removed it made a very disturbing ripping sounds, causing blood to run from the wound, and my tan fur starting to coat in red, along with my blue fur on my arm.

-Quick….we got to move…..there's an elevator, end of the hall!- I yelled.

-Okay!- He yelled. He had to help me walk, along with the pain and exhaustion, it was really hard to move!

We walked slowly down the corridor. The only sounds being our footsteps, along with the dripping of blood that came from me occasionally. We continued our path down the hall and out to the staircases when we saw someone laying their back on the railing of the stairs.

He looked at us and smiled, "Oh! Did the poor couple have a rough time?"

I just looked down while Braig stared him down.

"Oh poor girl, oh no, boy, not only cursed with having to look like a girl, but have to lose most of your friends in a day! Oh you poor thing, I feel so-" The man said.

Before he could finish Braig pulled out his staff and lit the man to ablaze. The man started to scream and shout, and eventually he fell down the stairs. I looked at Braig in shock. He put back his wand and didn't bother to look at me.

-Oops. My paw slipped,- He said.

We continued to the elevator and he pressed the button on the elevator. We waited for about thirty seconds for the elevator to arrive and when it did he laid me down in it and looked at the buttons.

-It's number one? Right?- He asked.

-Yeah…- I said.

He clicked it and sat down with me waiting for the elevator to get us to our destination.

I had to say what was on my mind however, -Mike…and Lyran are dead…- I said.

He looked at me shocked but then looked down sadly, -I see….what about Aqua and Nanaba?-

-I don't know, I went after you guys first,- I said.

-Were you ambushed?- He asked.

-Yeah, that where the other cuts came from….- I said.

Braig looked down, -I'm sorry…- He said.

I shook my head, -It's not your fault, it's not….were almost here, get me up.-

He nodded and got me back up to my feet. We entered the lobby and when we did we saw that Lyran was no longer in here.

-He was here?- I said.

-They might have his body,- Braig said.

-Yeah…- I replied.

We kept walking to the front door but my movement was getting slower and I was tripping.

-Hey! Come on were almost there!- Braig said.

We made it to the door and he opened it. We saw the officers all lined up working and having people hostage. But then right before we made it to the stairs my legs gave out and I fell. Blood started to pour out of the wounds I had sustained as I was starting to lose consciousness.

-HELP! WOUNDED! HELP!- Braig yelled.

I looked over to the crowd and saw officers rushing. But before they made it my consciousness gave out.

* * *

"Jae? Have you done it again?"

"NO! I didn't, I swear I didn't!"

"Well…it sure looks like it, seeing as what happened!"

"I didn't! I swear! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Yeah right, well if you actually cared then why do you let friends and family….and me….your lover!"

"ELIZABETH! WAIT!"

* * *

My eyes shot open, and my heart was racing. I took a look around the room I was in and saw I was in the Pokémon center. I looked over to my left to see a familiar face.

"Alright, that's like that, this goes here, heart beat is stable again and oh?" The girl looked back at me and realized I was awake.

'Delila?' I said.

"Yes that is my name, but how do you know it?" She asked.

'Delila it's me! I'm the riolu you took care of months ago!' I said with a smile!

"Wait, your that riolu!?" She asked.

'Yep! And I think we need to properly introduce ourselves, my name is Jae, it's good to meet you Delila!' I said.

"It's good to see you again Jae, well I mean not good you're here again, but just good again to see you, y'know?" She asked.

'Yeah, it's good to see you again as well, hey do you know of any Pokémon that came here around when I came?' I asked.

"Oh yes…there was a Braixen….and a Lycanroc!" She said.

'Wait! Lycanroc! Where is he?!' I asked.

"Is he a friend of yours?" She asked.

'Yes….why?' I asked.

She gave a breath, "I'm sorry, but your friend is in a coma, whatever hit him got him bad, and we don't know if, or when he'll wake up."

'I see…can I see him?' I asked.

"Oh sure…the braixen is with him right now, is he a friend too?" She asked.

'Yeah,' I tried to get up but felt extreme pain in my shoulder.

"Oh, be careful about that! You weren't out for more than a day but the wound you suffered was worse than a gunshot, sorry but your fur wont cover up the scar that makes, it will make a cool star pattern though! If it's any consolation…" She said scared as if she offended me.

'Yeah…makes me tougher right?' I said.

She smiled and nodded.

'So I'm fit to move?' I asked.

"Yep, besides the wound not much else, in fact it has healed rather easily, way easier than when you were a riolu!" She explained.

'Huh…maybe my aura has something to do with that, whatever….could you take me to them?' I asked.

She nodded and started leading me down the halls. It felt weird being down them once again. I was not expecting to have to come back here again, but here I was. After some walking we got to the door.

'So I'm done here right? I can leave when I want?' I asked.

"Yes, your free, the wound will heal on it's own, so no worries, alright I'll leave you be, it was good to see you again! I will let your people know your good to go!" She said.

'Thanks! See you around!' I said.

I opened the door to the room and saw two things. First I saw Braig over by the window just looking out side of it, and in his paw was the ring case. The other thing I saw was Lyran, he was on the bed, with all these things hooked up to him, keeping him alive.

I walked over to the bed to look him over. He had bandages on him in some areas, and he seemed stable.

-He wont wake up if that's what your after, he's in a coma,- Braig said matter-of-factly.

-Yeah, I know…..- I walked over to the window with him and looked outside with him.

-Any new news?- I asked.

-Well…Nanaba and Aqua are missing,- He said.

"What?" I asked.

-They couldn't find them, all they found was this puddle of black ooze in the location she was at, and her computer hacked to hell,- He said.

-I see,- I said.

-Yeah…..I don't know what else to say here….- He explained.

I shook my head, -Neither do I.-

We heard voices from outside the door and Martin walked into the room.

"Oh….good to see you awake Jae," Martin said.

'Yeah…good to see you too,' I said.

I saw he had a bandage on his head, 'What happened?' I asked.

"This? Those mutts we had in custody escaped, killed both the guards, and ran out, giving me this on their way!" He said.

'They escaped?!' I asked.

"Yeah….I'm sorry…" He said.

'It's fine…..Braig can I talk to Martin for a minute?' I asked.

Braig nodded and me and Martin stayed in the room.

'Martin I need you to listen to me….and I need you to listen well!' I said.

"I'm all ears!" He said.

'I'm….I'm a human…..' I said simply.

He gave me a weird look, "You're, a human? You look like a lucario."

'I was….a human,' I said.

"Okay? And when did you start coming up with stories?" He asked.

'Martin listen to me! Lucario, Braig, Lyran, Aqua, Ray, Jon! They all know about this!' I pleaded.

"So you've been telling everyone a story that you're a human?" He joked.

'SHUT UP!' I yelled into his mind.

His eyes were wide open now.

'What I am going to tell you is the truth, and I want you to listen to every word of it!' I said.

He gave a more serious expression and nodded.

'I was a human. I was never originally a riolu, why I'm so smart at my age, and know all I know, is because in mine I am an eighteen year old person! I know it sounds hard to believe but it's the truth! Lucario was the first to find out! He kept it a secret for me, and taught me how to be what I am now. That day in town, in front of Digi-Corp's building, that woman who had been killed wasn't someone who visited me in the hospital…..it was my mother!' I explained.

He was about to speak but I stopped him.

'I know your probably wondering why she was human well I don't know, my dad was the same!' He gave me an even more shocked look when I talked about my dad, 'Listen, Jon is my human brother, not the one I was born with as a Pokémon. I found him in the woods, my dad was there too….he tried to kill him, and I had to kill my father,' I explained.

His eyes showed nothing but sympathy for me at this point.

'I couldn't save them….but then when I joined the police I found out who it was that did this, who made me like this, they transferred my soul from my world, I'm not even from this world! Pokémon didn't exist in my world! But they killed that riolu that I took control of, that's why I'm here now! The three attackers in the woods knew about it! The people in the building knew! Everyone involved with Digi-Corp has known about it! AND I KEPT IT A SECRET!' I said yelling at myself.

Martin paused for a moment, gaining his bearings, "Why wouldn't you tell us!?"

I shook my head, 'I was scared, scared of what you might do to me….and my brother….or even what anyone would've done for that matter! I couldn't trust anyone, how could I?'

He looked down and back up at me, "I see why….but still, stuff could've been avoided if you…"

'I know….but this isn't the only reason I'm telling you this, Martin…..They know about me, about you! They know what were doing! Listen to me, I have to quit. Not just for my sake, but yours, and your family's!' I explained.

"Quit?! I have lost half of my elite squad! I can't lose anymore!" He screamed.

'And I wont allow anyone else to die because of me!' I screamed back.

That shut him up.

'People are dying because of me! The village attack was a plot to test me! My mother's death could've been stopped by me! My father could've been saved….and….Elizabeth…That tower was for us to get the blame! Digi-Corp wasn't even the problem here! They had been blackmailed by the people who were controlling them, we got set up! I should've seen it! I should've-' Before I could continue he stopped me.

"Hey, hey!" He put his hand on my shoulder. "I believe you, I do….this wasn't just your fault, it was mine as well, I could've seen the signs of what you were but didn't, it's not your fault, the only ones at fault here are the ones that did this to you! Understand?"

'Yes….but I still need to quit!' I explained.

"But y-"

'No! Martin listen, if I stay there I put you at more risk then you already are, without me there these people wont see you as a threat or a target, what if they come after Claire, Riley, or for god's sake not Carol! Then Lucario, my brother, Ray, Mimi! I wont kill your family, I wont do it,' I explained.

He gave a breath, "Okay….okay….I'll trust you on this…."

'Thank you….but there is something you need to know!' I said seriously.

"What?!" He asked.

'I've got the name of one of these people's high authorities!' I said.

"What? Who?!"

I looked down then back up at him, and spoke the name.

* * *

Mirai POV:

Man! Thank goodness, this cold was really getting to me badly! I was starting to lose my mind at this point! I had gotten a call from Martin about me needing to meet up at the Digi-Corp tower!

I felt bad, I needed to join them there but what other choice did I have? Luckily though on the phone Martin was calm and collected, so I guess nothing happened!

I drove my way to the building in my car and put it in park. I walked up to the barricades and showed the officers my ID. They let me through and I climbed my way up the assortment of stairs. At the top of the stairs Martin, Jae, and Braig were all waiting for me!

"Hey guys! What's up!?" I yelled happily.

They on the other hand did not look happy, all three of them were glaring at me, as if I did something wrong.

"What's wrong guys? Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Please walk inside," Martin said opening the door.

I followed the order and started to walk towards the door. As I did I looked down at Jae and Braig who just had they're eyes glued on me, what happened to them?

As I entered the room I saw what it was. The lobby had body bags all over the place. I had never seen so many before!

"Most of them were resistance, but those two in the corner, they're for you to see," Martin said.

I did as told and walked over to them. I opened the first one and….No!

"MIKE!? Mike no!" I turned to look at Martin, "WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"It was a set up," Martin explained.

"What?!" I looked back.

"Mike died protecting Lyran," He said.

"Lyran?! Where is he?" I exclaimed.

"In a coma, as Jae described it he saved him and pulled a man along with him down from a high floor with a grenade," He explained. "But from what we heard he should wake up, we just don't know when."

"Oh….wait, Nanaba, Aqua! Where?" I couldn't finish.

"Missing….we don't now where they are, we found two bodies in the lower areas where she got stationed, but that's it, that and a puddle of black ooze, but that doesn't tell us much," He said.

"Oh….well it's good to see you okay Braig, did Keiran stay home, he doesn't like to see things like this!" I said snakingly.

"You still need to open the other bag," Martin said.

I did as I was told and walked over. When I opened it….oh my goodness, this poor man…not only had he been burned, but he had to be put down for mercy.

But still, "I don't understand, why do I need to see this?"

They all stayed quiet.

"HEY! Why do I need to see this?!" I yelled more fiercely.

Braig slowly walked up to me, I didn't notice but he had something in his paw. He held it up to me. I took the thing from his paw and it was a little black box. I didn't understand what this had to do with anything. I then proceeded to open the box….

The box fell with a thud. My body started to shake uncontrollably and I started to freak out.

"No…..no….no-nno-no-no-no!" I repeated.

Jae spoke and pointed to the bag I was next to, 'He planned to propose…..at the end of this mission…'

My eyes widened looking back at the body next to me.

I took hold of it, "No, no, no…this can't be true, they're lying! You're lying! I KNOW YOU ARE! I know!" I reached into my purse.

"THIS IS A DREAM! None of this is real! I'll prove it!" I pulled out my keys and stabbed my leg with them. I heard audible gasps from everyone. Right after I stabbed my leg I screamed in pain.

"On…One more try! Then I'll wake up! Then I'll!" I tried to do it again but had been stopped. Something had grabbed my hand. I turned around and came face to face with Braig. He had tears in his eyes and was breathing heavily.

I realized what I'd just done….this wasn't a dream, I didn't need pain to tell me that.

I started to have tears form, "This is him….isn't he?" I asked.

Braig just nodded.

"Who shot him?" I asked.

He quietly pointed to himself.

"I see….did he ask you to?" I asked.

He again nodded.

I nodded back.

I felt something on my leg and saw Jae came over with one of those really big bandages, he used it to cover the gash I made in my leg.

I looked back at Braig and hugged him tightly, "IM SO SORRY! I SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE! I SHOULD'VE!..." I just broke down crying.

Braig followed suit and we both sat there in tears. We were given time to grieve over him. While we did I took a look at the ring.

Jae then spoke, 'In the end he never stopped thinking about you, even when he thought it was you killing him.'

I looked back at Jae, wiping the tears out of my eyes, "What do you mean?"

'Let me give you a name Mirai, NARIA, BERNIDEL!' He said.

My eyes widened when he said that name.

'She, is the one who killed him, and set us up!' He explained.

"No…she didn't…sis?" I said out loud while putting my hands on the ground.

'So, she was your sister, no wonder we thought it was her at first,' Jae explained.

"She did this…" I looked at the ring that Keiran had gotten for the engagement.

I looked down at him, tears streaming down my face, "I don't know if you can hear me wherever you've gone….but please know….I would've said yes!"

I got up wearing the ring with a determined look, ignoring the pain in my leg.

"Were going to do this, I'm going to find her, and make he pay for what she's done…..I will…..I WILL!...Braig, Jae, will you help me?!" I screamed.

Braig instantly nodded at me. I looked over to Jae for a response.

'No…' He said.

"What!? Why!? Don't you want revenge!? Don't you-" Before I could get close Martin intervened.

"I would respect his decision Mirai, he's been through more than any of us, and he's doing this so that he can protect my family, and his," Martin said.

"WHAT!? What does that have to do with this?!" I yelled.

"You watch your tone! If you didn't know, the people who shot him months ago are the same ones that did this, and they still have a target for him, so he's made his decision, you're not his owner," Martin said getting up in my face.

I looked down and over to Jae, who looked more depressed than I have ever seen him.

Him and Martin started to walk off. Jae turned to me however, 'I'm sorry…..I couldn't save him,' He said.

They then walked off, I guess they went home.

I looked down at Braig, "Braig, will you be okay living with me?"

He turned and quickly hugged me again.

"I guess that would be a yes…" I said.

I then gave one final look at Keiran and Mike before leaving.

* * *

Naria POV:

I walked into my office and got relaxed, laying on my desk.

"WO! Good to be back!"

Then my stupid phone ring.

"Ugh! Again with this," I picked it up, "Hello you've reached the person who really doesn't want to talk to y-"

"Naria it's me!" My informant said.

"OH! Well it's good to hear! So come on give me the big news!" I said.

"Jae quit, he's no longer on the force," My informant said.

"Oh…..Might've scared him a bit too much huh?" I said.

"Yeah I think so….but I guess our goal will still happen one way or another right?" My informant asked.

"Yeah! Just a tiny pothole, otherwise it's smooth driving!" I said happily.

"Yep," My informant said.

"Say you know I really haven't thanked you! Without you I mean none of this wouldn't have been possible! Your plan to get him here was brilliant….. _Martin."_

"Well if you mean by brilliant you mean a shot in the dark plan that involved my son taking a different route because of, 'construction' then yes it was a good plan," Martin explained.

"Well it worked! So quit whining about it! I'm just surprised he hasn't caught on to you yet! I mean from the bad attitude you give him! He's been living with you ever since though, so I mean he must trust you!" I explained.

"Please, it's more a mutual thing, but thankfully he trusts me enough to live with me, and thankfully he is good to my family so no harm done there, as long as he does nothing to harm our plan or does anything to harm my family, then he will be just fine!" He said.

"Yep! I remember last time someone threatened your family, wasn't even recognizable, wasn't it our bosses second in command?" I asked.

"How do you think you became second in command?" He asked back.

"Always with the bravado! But still got to hand it to you, you are one ruthless person," I said.

"Not always!" He replied. "Oh also get this! Jae told me what he was! He trust me that much!"

"Well just don't blow it! He trusts you good! But remember our incident with Lucario!? OH BOY! That was a mess!" I said.

"Yeah it was…..alright well I'm heading off now, wife's got dinner on the table, I'll give you more when I can!" He said.

"Alright see ya around!" I exclaimed and hung up.

"Ah….having friends is good…..but having friends with power, is even better."


	51. Chapter 51 Nanaba

Nanaba POV:

How long?

How long has it been? A day? A week? A month? Or a year or two…I didn't know anymore.

We've just been walking here, Aqua and I, in this dark place. But really I don't it was a mystery to where I was, I had read about this in my classes. About this other dimension, that was opposite to ours. Well if you could really call this opposite, because it wasn't just that, everything was different, in more ways than just an opposite. This place, was the distortion world.

I found it hard to believe at first, but my theories had been confirmed when things started adding up from my studies.

When we fell, it was like we both passed out. We seemed to wake up at the exact same time, and when we did we were laying down near a fountain in one of the distorted towns. We thought we were just transported back to the town, and it was just late. But that idea had been shot down as quick as it got thought up, because when we looked up we saw floating towns! Buildings hanging at a ninety degree angle! It was mind-blowing, I thought I was dreaming at first! But I still felt the pain from my wounds, this was no dream. Thankfully Aqua had helped me recover before we passed out, so there really wasn't anything to worry about.

But we did need to find food. Thankfully the shops were the same as the ones in town, and the ones that sold food somehow still had power to refrigerate. The water from the fountain was ice-cold, and was also fresh. I was so confused at that point, but I didn't really care. I was just glad we were okay. I was able to get a charcoal grill from the store and start cooking some magikarp for Aqua, it was one of her favorites.

I had the same for me, but was more interested on where we were at that time, the sun was nonexistent, just a ball of light that just illuminated the ground we walked, but not the sky itself. The sky was a dark purple, no clouds, it was quite horrible. I don't mean that it was ugly-looking or something of the sort, I just wasn't used to it.

We stayed there until we ran out of food. As I said I couldn't tell how long we stayed, time just didn't work like that. We had traveled for a bit and we came to one of these sideways houses. Aqua walked up to one of the floorings trying to walk on it. I found it funny because I knew she wouldn't be able to do it, gravity doesn't work that way. But to my surprise she started walking up it! She was defying gravity!

She called to me in her caring voice and I walked up, put one foot on the flooring, then the other! To my immediate surprise I had walked on what essentially was a wall! It was awesome!

We traveled down the new distorted town, and this one had a clock-tower. But to my surprise the clock would move forward a peg, then go back. It was like something was keeping time from moving, but what?

"GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Some creature let out an ear-splitting scream! From over the buildings this giant Pokémon came flying over them.

It had these golden wings, had this weird shaped, grey colored body. It's face had what appeared to be a golden mask, and it's eyes were red. This confirmed it, this was the distortion world, and here was it's leader, Giratina.

It came flying down to us and I backed away quickly, with Aqua standing right behind me. I blocked the creatures path, and it came down, it's giant red eyes staring into mine. I stood there motionless, this thing was a legendary, it could kill me with the turn of it's head. I had started to visibly shake from fear, Aqua had as well. I waited for the creature to do something, but the way it looked at me was like it was examining me, trying to figure out what I was. I didn't dare move, I just let it do what it wanted, because I knew this thing had the upper hand in any situation.

To my surprise it blinked, gave a quick breath, and flew away, as if this never happened.

When it left I gasped for air, and fell to the ground. I was finally able to get my sanity back. It was official, we were definitely in the distortion world. I couldn't believe I got that close to a legendary, it was crazy! I never thought I would ever get that close to one.

I looked down at Aqua who had laid down beside me, she seemed more shaken up than I did. She seemed to be in a state of panic, maybe she could see or sense more than I could, because she looked more frightened than I had ever seen her.

I stroked the top of her head with my hand to calm her down, "There, there, it's okay! It didn't attack us, so we're safe, we're safe okay?"

She seemed to perk up a bit more when I said that. After we both calmed down we started moving again.

Ever since then we just kept moving. When we needed to eat we ate. When we needed to sleep we slept. It was weird though, we just kept walking, seeing if there was any way we could get back, which we really hadn't found at that point. There were also clothing shops, which yours truly use to get out of this dirty combat uniform. But it wasn't just towns we found.

We found lush forests, with fruits and springs. The springs were good for both of us, either to clean up, get water, or just swim. It was very relaxing to say the least. But still one thing stayed the same, no matter where we went, whether it be the forests or the towns, it was just us, there was no one else. It was quite lonely. No one but us, Aqua was good company, but I wasn't really able to have a normal conversation.

That was however long ago. As I said I really had no idea how long we'd been here. We just kept on moving, never staying in one area for too long. It was nice, but again lonely. We were even able to find a mall at one point. It was actually enjoyable, because it was one of those malls with the projector games that you can jump on. Anytime we saw something new to do we would do it. But….I had this feeling, my time was almost up.

Then….after a while, for who knows how long…..we made it here. This town…..it looked identical to my town, and Aqua knew it. I was quiet the entire time we were here. She knew why, she recognized it just as much as me. But then…..I found my house. I walked inside and found everything the same as I remembered, with just a few differences….it seems like they got rid of that old rocking chair my dad wouldn't let go….

"Stupid old man…" I laughed.

"Va?" Aqua seemed to ask.

I gave her a smile, "It looks like mom finally got dad to let go of this stupid chair…..remember when you would always try to force him to let you sit with him, but he would always complain and push you off…..then once he got fed up with you he would give up and just let you sit….then start petting you, as if he enjoyed the company!'

Aqua just looked down with a sad smile.

I then took my time to walk into the kitchen. I looked in the cabinets and I found my mom's pans. They were the same custom brand she would always use.

"This place even has the same damn pots…..I would say I was being pranked right now….waiting for someone to jump out and say that this wasn't real….but I know better," I walked out of there and saw that Aqua had jumped up in the chair and started to relax….old habits die-hard.

I walked upstairs to see what was up here. I saw my parents room, just like it was before….and my room.

I…. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They had gifts in here, and a welcome home sign hanging from the roof. They were waiting for me to come home….they had planned for me….

I had tears streaming down my face for the first time I got here. I was at my limit.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "MARTIN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Aqua came running up to the room, "VA!? Vapor?! Va?!"

I turned to look at her, wiping the tears from my eyes, "I'm sorry Aqua….I'm just…..I'm just mad."

She cocked her head at me, like she was asking, "Why?"

"Listen Aqua….Martin set us up," I said.

Aqua's eyes widened like dinner plates, "VAPOREON!?"

"It's true…..before you got grabbed a picture showed up on my computer, it was our prize, for coming up with a plan. It was a picture of him working with that red-haired woman that was at the front desk. He set us up…..I know it….but," I let my head droop, "What good is it if it's just us that know….What about the others, we weren't there….Keiran, Mike, Braig, Lyran, Jae…who knows what I did leaving them behind, they could be dead….we don't even know."

I started to walk downstairs and outside. Aqua had followed me, but I just kept walking. I walked all the way to the edge of town where there was a cliff.

I looked down, helluva fall.

I sat down, and let my legs hang over the edge.

"Va?" Aqua said.

I turned to look at her, she looked really worried, like she thought I would do something I would regret.

"Don't worry girl, I'm just enjoying the view," I said.

She seemed to understand and walked over to me. She laid now next to me and laid her head on my leg.

I stroked the top of her head to comfort her.

I looked up, "You know….It's funny…I feel so alone here, even though you're here it's just really lonely…How long do you think we've been here?" I asked.

She looked up at me but then immediately looked down and shook her head.

"Same here girl…..Wanna know something, this place…..It's lonely….but….I've never felt this….at peace," I explained.

Aqua looked up at me.

I kept on, "Think about it, we've been to so many places! From beautiful towns, to calming forests…we even made it home…in a sense….we've been here for so long, I'm starting to get used to it, the peace…..the quiet…..the solitude…."

All of the sudden I heard that creature scream again, and flew up to where we were sitting. It stared me down, and I stared back at it. It's done this multiple times now, just watching us. It gave it's breath and just flew off again.

"Then there's that thing, were intruding on it's home….I always heard it was aggressive, but it hasn't done anything to us….Maybe it knows were not a threat, or it knows were just doing our best to leave…..but the thing is….I don't think it's possible," I said sadly.

Aqua just looked down, and for the first time wept.

"I know girl….I know…..But we can't change that. I know it's not what you want to hear from me, but it's the absolute truth…..were not leaving, *cough!* *cough!* were not…." I said covering my mouth on the last part.

I looked down in my hand from when I coughed. There was some black ooze that came out.

Aqua looked at me concerned, "Va?!"

I just pet her, "It's okay….It's okay…"

I just let myself breath…..maybe this, is why it wont attack us….because maybe…..maybe a human isn't fit to live in the distortion world.

"Aqua…we were close…..so, so close…..yet we couldn't keep our promise to them," I took hold of Aqua and hugged her.

"I love you girl…..you know that right?" I said with tears in my eyes.

She spoke, tears going down her muzzle, "Va! Va, vapor!"

"No need to cry…..There's no need…." I said to her.

I looked up at whatever this ball of light was in the sky, "Listen Aqua…..This place…..Isn't that bad. We've both had a pretty good time together here….so let's just think about it like this…..If this! Is that last thing I get to see….Just you, along with this place…" I said gesturing to the world we were in now.

I had made myself smile for her, with tears on my face, "Then…..I think….I think I'm okay with that, argh!"

I looked at the top of my hand and my skin had turned black, like the night sky.

"Va?" Aqua asked concerned.

"Aqua….who knows how long I have left….so…let's just enjoy every moment we have left…..okay?" I asked.

She just nodded.

I looked down at her, "Hey girl….remember when you would always make me carry you as an eevee?"

She nodded.

"Let me do that again," I then stood up and picked her up.

"Ooff! A lot heavier now!" I said.

She stayed quiet.

I started walking through the town. I was walking very slowly. Aqua was heavy yes but…..that wasn't just it. I was getting weaker. I had hidden it from Aqua but….these black mark were up and down my legs….I wasn't going to worry her.

I kept walking but my legs were starting to give out. I wasn't able to make it back to our house. I fell.

She jumped on to her paws quickly.

"VA!? VA!?" She yelled.

I hacked up more of the black stuff. With the last of my strength I pushed myself up to the wall of my house. With Aqua yelling at me.

My pants leg came up a bit and Aqua took notice of what I had hidden.

I looked at her, she took the time to pull it up and see it.

She quickly started to use aqua ring on it to try to heal it. But of course….it didn't work.

"I just….didn't want you worried," I said.

She didn't give up, she kept on and on and on, trying to heal it, but nothing worked.

"I'm sorry girl….this isn't one you can't heal," I gave a laugh, "Guess they need to add this to the books, huh?"

She just looked down sadly and came up to me. She started to nuzzle my neck, trying to hug me best she could.

I hugged back, "It's okay…. We've been here for so long, it's happened to me, but I don't think it'll happen to you, you're gonna be okay!"

She didn't cry this time, I think she was just trying to enjoy the time she had left with me.

"Well…I guess it's fitting girl…..I didn't know how long I had….but I'm glad we made it here, we made it home…..before I had to go," I said.

I laid myself in a more comfortable position on the wall. But it wasn't very comfortable because it's made of brick. Aqua quickly got up and ran inside the house. When she came back she had a pillow that she held in her jaws.

I smiled, "Thanks Aqua," I laid it behind my head and laid back, just looking up at the sky.

She then laid in my lap and curled up with me. She seemed relaxed but was still shaking.

I gave a yawn, "C'mon girl, it's been stressful, let's get some sleep, okay?"

She started shaking her head at me, as if thinking sleeping would cause it more.

"Listen girl, I'm tired….I can hardly keep my head up….I'm sorry… but I need some rest….. If I don't wake up….. then….. let's let this be goodbye," I said.

"Vaporeon," She said giving her form of a hug.

"Goodbye, I love you girl….I'll miss you," I said.

"Va! Vaporeon, va, vapor!" She said.

I let me eyes start to drift off. It was so peaceful….so quiet….I just couldn't resist anymore. It was hard, thinking that I was just leaving everything behind….but it's been so long, that all of my friends have probably all moved on….can't really say that for my parents however.

I really wish I could've seen them one last time, Martin probably gave them some cheesy phone call about how I died heroically. That bastard…..I'll make sure to haunt him for this. My parents deserved to see their daughter get buried….no they didn't, they probably wanted me to outlive them….but at least they deserved to see me when I died….they can't even get that.

I couldn't control it anymore….I just couldn't…..I guess this was it….I may wake….or I'll be dead…but at least I know Aqua is capable, she will do just fine without me….she never needed me…she might even be smart enough to find a way out….who's to say? Because I knew it wasn't me.

My eyes finally closed, letting the darkness surround me. I embraced it….and let myself….finally go to rest.


	52. Chapter 52 Still Allowed to Go

(Jon POV)

It's….been not so great. Ever since that day, when Jae went on that mission, a lot has changed with him. It's been a month since then, and ever since he's been….. different.

He isn't as active as he used to be, he really just stays inside a lot, and doesn't feel like fighting or training. He is still eating and drinking, so that's good, but he isn't getting as much sleep. Lucario had explained to me that he sometimes wakes up screaming. I think he's having really bad nightmares.

As I said he isn't as active, he really is just playing on Riley's game station, and that's all he has really wanted to do during this time. Riley would play with him, and would talk to him, but all together Jae has become more anti-social, he doesn't really like talking at all, not anymore.

If I said I haven't seen this before, I would be lying. I've seen him like this, I talked to Lucario, Ray and Mimi, he was like this when he lost Elizabeth. I explained to them the situation and how this went down, but this was different. When he lost Elizabeth he was in a deep depression, and he was very hostile. But here, he was in a depression, but he seemed scared, and paranoid, all the time. He would jump if you surprised him, as if he was ready to be attacked. I was extremely worried about him, but even more so with what was about to happen.

You see Martin's family was going on their yearly vacation, it was a long one too, like a month. This would last until the end of summer, they had a three-month summer here so they had time. They had explained this to us, but told us that there wasn't enough for all of us to go. Some of the Pokémon would have to stay behind… Jae was the first to say he would stay.

Lucario and Mimi were going along with them however. Ray and I explained that we would stay with Jae to try to cheer him up. Before heading out however Claire bought us a ton of fruits and other things, since Jae knew how to cook and has helped with cooking sometimes he would be able to cook for us certain things.

Claire ran down with Jae all of the requirements on what she bought and such. Then after a few days it was finally time for them to leave.

Claire was speaking to us, "Alright so remember now, food is in the fridge, I left most of the stuff near the bottom where you two can get to it, and Jae will be able to get the stuff that needs to be cooked, and if you go outside remember to lock up when you come back okay?"

Jae was next to speak, 'Yeah….we got it…' He said quietly.

Lucario walked up to Jae, -Hey, Jae?-

He looked up at him, -Yeah?-

Lucario looked down, -Stay safe….okay?-

Jae looked up, -Same to you…-

Jae then walked off and went upstairs. Martin came over to me to talk.

"Um, hey look….your brother is in a really bad place right now….he's given me reason to believe he wouldn't but….I would just look out for him…okay?" Martin said.

I gave him a nod.

Riley, Carol, Claire, Martin, Lucario, and Mimi all told us goodbye and headed out with all of their stuff. After they locked the door Ray looked up at me.

-So, what do you want to do?!- He said happily.

I thought for a moment before speaking, -Well, I don't know, what do you feel like doing?-

Ray smiled, -Let's play electro ball again!-

I smiled back, -Sure!-

So we went off to the training room to do some more of this game. I got to say, after playing the game a bit it got really addictive. But the funny thing is the game got a lot harder, for one thing Ray was a lot faster than he originally was, we would have rounds where it would take five minutes for one of us to score, it got kind of ridiculous.

After a bit of playing Ray stopped and looked down.

-What's the matter?- I asked.

He looked up at me with a sad expression, -Do…. Do you think Jae will ever be the same? He's been like this for so long, he hardly does anything with us anymore….I'm worried…-

-I am too…. But he should come out of this eventually! He's my brother, I know him!- I said back.

-Yeah! He's been a good friend to me, I know he'll bounce b- He was cut off because we heard footsteps walk by the door and head out the back door.

-Stay here,- I said.

I walked to the back of the house and saw that the back door was open. I walked out to see Jae sitting on the back porch steps.

I was about to ask what he was doing but then I saw it… The sheath on his back as empty, he was holding our dad's knife in his paws.

My eyes grew wide as soon as I saw it, he seemed to be inspecting it in any case. It didn't look as if he was doing anything else…but still, I was worried.

-Jae…. What are you doing?- I asked.

He just stayed where he was, I saw him jump a little however. He didn't even turn to look at me when he answered, -Oh…. Just thinking…-

I grew a little more calm, -About what?-

He just sat there, he inspected the knife a little more before slightly turning towards me, -Jon… Do you think I'm still allowed to go?-

The question baffled me, what did he even mean by that?

-Go where?- I asked.

I waited for a good minute before I actually had a true answer. Everything was dead quiet, no Pokémon chirping or squeaking, nothing out in the distance making noise, not even the wind. Then after all the suspense I finally got my answer.

-To Heaven,- He said simply.

The answer shocked me even more than the question. Why would he be thinking like this?

-From everything I've done…..to everyone I've killed or let die….Mom, Dad, Raiden, Sharara, Nanaba, Aqua, Lyran, Mike, Keiran…..Elizabeth…. then the people I've killed, the countless names I never knew, or dared to even asked….I know it just seems like I shrug things off or I seem fine….but in reality I'm not….Jon, I don't know what else to do….My death counter is more than one person should see in their lifetime…..and I did this in the span of months…- He explained, -So tell me….after everything, would I still be allowed to go?-

He looked back with the most desperate look in his eyes. It was like he was pleading with me to say yes to him.

Against all other judgement, I gave him an honest answer, -Well…. Even though those things have happened, some weren't even your fault, and the ones that were, you did it to protect yourself or me, even though those things have happened, I feel that you've done enough good that….yes, you would.-

He smiled slightly, -Thanks for the talk Jon….. I think I'm gonna go for a walk,- He said.

I turned as he got up to see Ray had been at the door listening in. He was about to walk up before I stopped him. Jae continued to walk down the path through the forest and I waited until he was out of sight.

Ray looked at me innocently, -Jon, what's heaven?-

I looked back at him, -Well…It's a place where the dead go, it's like a paradise, and if you haven't been a terrible person…then.. you get to go there.-

-I see….But Jae isn't a bad person, why would he think that?- He asked back.

I looked back at the forest, -He's in a bad place right now….I think this time we have to let him get out on his own.-

* * *

(Jae POV)

I was walking alone down the forest path. I just needed to think some things over…and there was someone I wanted to talk to. I kept walking down the path until I got to the town. It was busy as ever. Some people were really confused on why there was a lucario just walking down the streets. I was going to keep moving but I saw that nearby there was a training ground. It was like those practice tennis courts I used to see but for Pokémon battles.

I took my time to walk over and just sit down by one of the arenas watching some others fight. There seemed to be new trainers using starter Pokémon.

After a bit of watching and just enjoying the non-violent battles, something hit me on the back of the head, causing me to freak out and jump! I turned around to see what had hit me, and I saw a kid. I looked down and saw there was a pokeball….he threw it at me.

"WHAT!? C'mon! All I had to do was just hit the Pokémon with it!" He said in a very loud voice.

I don't know why, but that made me MAD! I felt like I was being treated like an animal! I know I was one, but to be mistaken for just a random Pokémon, it's kind of humiliating. But I was mature, picked up the ball and handed it back to the kid. I then took my time to walk off, not caring what the kid wanted to do or say.

I then proceeded to my original destination, still I was getting these odd looks from people. It was starting to really sink in that I wasn't human anymore, most of the time I'm out on the town I'm with one of the family, but now was different. So this is what it feels like to have your humanity taken from you.

After the constant stares I was finally where I was planning to go. I walked up to the gates of this place. I've only been here once before, these old momentous of the past, lined up in a neat fashion, just waiting for another to add to it's collection….I was at the cemetery.

All these peoples names lined up in rows, with different years of death, but there was only one I was here to see.

I got to the one I wanted, Cindy Shidel.

I got down on my knees and inspected the grave. It looked clean, at least people were respectful enough not to mess with her grave.

But still, -I promised myself I wouldn't do this again…but..-

I used my aura and infused it with a double team image, in mere seconds the image was once again in the image of my mom.

She sat down on her knees, "Hey son, how've you been doing?"

-I uh….I've been better,- I said back.

"What happened?" She asked.

-Well a lot. I had made some really good friends here….but some have ended up dead…- I explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, I really am," She said.

-Yeah well, good to hear it from you…and to speak to you again,- I said with a small smile.

"You've been through so much Jae…you and Jon need me there," She said.

I took a breath, -Well if it were possible we would have you here in a heartbeat.-

"I would love to as well son," She said.

I looked down, -Mom… this woman who attacked my friends…..says you worked with her, and had a part with what happened…..Mom did you?-

Her image looked shocked at what I had said, but then smiled warmly at me, "Son…. You know I only know what you do…right? Just have faith, I'm your mother, and you know I would always do right by my kids."

I smiled, -Yeah I know…. It's still good to hear you say it though!-

I then warmly hugged the image of her, -I love you mom!-

"I love you too son!" She said back.

I then let the image disappear, and got up from the grave.

After taking my time to leave the area I started heading back to the house. But even though I was heading that way it was not my destination. After a bit of travelling I made it halfway to where I was going, which was Ray's old village. It seemed like most of the townsfolk here were able to rebuild pretty quickly, but others not so much….Avis' parents still looked devastated to hell.

I didn't dare talk to anyone, just took the town as the shortcut to my next destination. After a bit walking through the forest a little more. I kept walking, and walking….then I found what I was looking for, a broken sword, set up as a statue.

My father's grave.

I hadn't tried out that image with my father, but I still needed to talk to him.

After forming a double team I used my aura to make it look like my father. When the image was completely formed he looked down at me.

-H.. Hi dad!- I said.

He just looked down at me, silently,

-D-dad? C'mon say something!- I said.

He didn't say anything.

-DAD! C'mon! Say something! C'mon anything!- I said again.

He still stayed quiet, just looking at me fiercely.

I smiled…and started laughing, -Ha…haha….HAHA…HAHAHA! OH I GET IT! SO YOU DON'T WANT TO SPEAK BECAUSE I KILLED YOU! YOU WANT TO BE PETY AND LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT….grrrrrrrr…. F%$# YOU OLD MAN! YOU WERE ALWAYS ACTING LIKE THIS! LIKE YOU WERE ABOVE ME! TRYING TO LECTURE ME ABOUT EVERYTHING! WELL GUESS WHAT!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN IN SCHOOL PEOPLE WOULD BULLY ME! AND CALL ME NAMES! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU WEREN'T! YOU TOLD ME JUST TO SUCK IT UP LIKE A MAN! WELL SORRY NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AN INSENSITIVE HARD ASS LIKE YOU!... At least I had someone who cared for me, BUT IT SURE AS HELL WASN'T YOU! SO TELL ME, OPEN THE F%$#ING MOUTH OF YOURS AND SPEAK! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY!? HUH!?-

Worst part during my screaming I bit my lip so bad it started to bleed.

My father's image blinked, then opened his mouth, "Jae….. what do you want me to say?"

My eyes widened….what was I doing? Have I lost it?! I control the image, and here I was… yelling at it… at nothing!

I opened my muzzle, -I…. I don't know…-

I let the image fade, and got up, -He….heh… I really have lost it….. haven't I?-

I turned around from the grave, walked a few feet, and got on my knees.

I….. I think I'm done.

I slowly reached behind me and pulled out my father's knife. I took his life….. it would be justice it was his weapon that took me out.

I didn't know if anyone would judge me, or even care, but I've had enough, this way I can go and be with the ones I love…. It may be unfair to Jon but, he'll be fine, and with me gone that keeps Martin's family safe, and my brother's safety guaranteed.

I lifted the knife slowly up, holding it with both paws.

"Jae."

I lifted it a bit closer, making sure it would hit it's mark.

"Jae!"

I then got it ready to thrust, closing me eyes, and…

"JAE!"

I opened my eyes and I was no longer in that field, I was at my high school, at the outdoor cafeteria. I was sitting at one of the round tables out here, it was shocking to find myself back here.

"JAE!" I heard someone say.

I turned to my right and came face to face with…..

"Elizabeth?" I asked in shock. Her blue eyes were staring at me with more determination then I had ever seen before, and here long black hair waved behind her.

"Jae, have you done it again?" She asked.

I looked down, "Sorry I…. It just got to me again okay?"

She took a breath, "Look you've got to stop doing this, every time these bullies get to you, you always let yourself fall like this, you keep going into a depression that I can't get you out of, and I feel that if it keeps up you might do something you will regret!"

I still kept my head down, "It's hard y'know? Everyone says words don't hurt but….. they do, and it feels like I don't even want to get up in the morning sometimes…. It's…. awful!-

She looked at me with worried eyes, "Jae…. Can you make me a promise?"

I looked up into her blue eyes, "What is it?"

"YOU PROMISE ME! That no matter what anyone says to you, what anyone does to you, or whatever happens to you or your family, you keep going! Don't you ever give up! Your life is worth something, don't you ever let anyone make you feel like it isn't! And don't make yourself feel like it isn't, you keep going no matter what!" She said finishing with a smile.

Before I got to say anything back I blinked and when I did I was back to where I was. I looked at the knife I was holding with disgust and quickly dropped it, and pushed myself away.

-…..NO!- I quickly grabbed the knife, threw it at my father's grave, then I quickly removed the sheath I was wearing and dropped it.

-I'm done…. No more! You're gone, but I certainly wont join you yet, I'll keep fighting, right to the end! That's a promise!- I screamed more to myself than anyone.

I started to walk off and just keep my distance. I decided to just take a different route back, I didn't go through the village again, instead I took the far off path away from it. This rea wasn't familiar to me, but I said I was going to take a walk, so I did.

After about maybe five or so minute of walking I heard a cry for help, sounded young. I quickly moved in to find a bunnelby trapped in a snare, looked like a homemade trap.

It was screaming for me to let it out, I got down and saw it was a good trap, nothing to catch anything big, and easily removable. I got the rabbit out and it ran off.

Something wasn't right however, if you were making a trap to catch Pokémon, you would probably want something better than this, one Pokémon comes over or even a human and poof, there goes your meal…..so why?

A second later I heard the bushes behind me rustle, and it wasn't a small one either, I could hear it's footstep, it was something around my size. It quickly leaped out, and right before it's three purple claws struck I jumped out-of-the-way. It landed and I turned around to face it.

But when I did I saw she was lying there, just in a heap, crying, and whimpering. I took a better look and I thought I was wrong on what she was…. How did I know it was a she? Anyway she was black furred, with really long, purple hair hanging from the back of her head, laying beside her. She had her face covered with her purple claws and was muttering.

-No, no, no, no, it's over, it's over, I can't, I can't!- She screamed in a very light feminine voice.

I walked a little closer to her and when I dead her head spun around. I came muzzle to muzzle with her fox-like face, with purple coloring on the sides of her mouth and eyes, and I stared into her golden eyes. I realized what she was now, she was a zoroark, and a shiny one at that!

Her face was one of someone who was in a state of total shock and fear! She was breathing heavily and didn't dare move!

When I took a better look at her I realized something, she hasn't been eating. She looked skinny an malnourished, and I mean I could see her ribcage! She was also extremely dirty, with dirt and grime all over her, she really has been through a bad time.

-Are you okay?- I asked. I knew she wasn't, but it felt right to ask.

Her widened and she screamed, -NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!-

She tried to quickly jump and run but she quickly fell over and tried to struggle to get up.

-Hey wait! Please look you're in no condition to..- I tried to talk but she screamed.

-NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!- She started to have tears form and she was squirming when I tried to help her up. Nearly clawed me a couple of times.

She needed help, and there was no way she could do this herself, she couldn't even move!

-STOP!- I screamed at her.

She quit talking and held her breath.

-Look, you're not in a position to move, you look like you haven't eaten in days, and it's to the point where you have lost all strength to move, so I'm gonna take you to where I live, okay?- I said. I didn't know why I was doing this, but something was compelling me to help her, I just didn't know why.

She took a breath and nodded, her eyes still as wide as ever, but I could tell she really didn't like the idea.

I then took my time to pick her up, she was light, which wasn't good. I got her to where I was carrying her on my back, with her arms hanging over my shoulder while I held her legs.

I then started to walk back to the house, I was about to pick up the pace but remembered something.

-Hey…. What's your name if you don't mind?- I asked looking back at her.

She still had this shocked expression, like she was waiting for me to attack.

I gave a breath, -It's alright, you don't have to tell me if y-

-Zuria…- She said.

-Huh?- I asked, I didn't exactly hear her.

-My name…. is Zuria,- She said again.

I let the name sink in as I kept walking, -Zuria? It's a nice name, my name is Jae…-

I then continued on, picking up the pace, so I could get her back.


	53. Chapter 53 Trust

**So I just wanted to apologize for the delay on this chapter. I can't really give an excuse other then the fact that I just procrastinated for the longest time on this. I'm sorry for doing that to you guys because I know that some of you really do enjoy this story. I am happy to know I have this many people reading now at 30000 views. It is incredible to think about because I had no idea it would ever get this big. I'm so glad to bring this to you even if it just bring a glimmer of happiness of joy or whatever. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I hope you all enjoy and I will see you all next time.**

* * *

As I started to slow down my pace I was nearly back to the house. I came to a stop to catch my bearings and looked back at Zuria.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck, holding on tight. She still had an expression of fear just as she did when I first saw her. She seemed stuck, as if she didn't know what else to do. It was obvious she was scared, but she wasn't trying to get away from me. I don't do this very often, but that's more of the fact I forget I have the ability, I checked her aura.

What I sensed was just an onslaught of pain, sadness, fear, and other negative emotions. Feeling it myself was terrible, what has she been through to put her in such a state.

I walked up to the back door and I didn't have a free paw. I had to put her down.

-Alright, just give me one second to open the door,- I said.

I gently put her down and she loosened her grip around my neck and sat down while holding her arms around her legs. Her eyes were still wide open, unmoving. I took another look at her and forget how covered in dirt and muck she was. If she was going to stay here, she would need a bath or something, but first she had to eat.

I quickly opened the door and went back to helping her. I tried to get her to do the piggy back thing but instead she got up herself. She got on all fours and went close to the door and started sniffing. I guess she was trying to get a read on who was in there. She started making a low growling noise.

I think she was able to sniff out who was in the house. But I did what I could.

I got down on my knees next to her.

-Hey it's okay, the only other living things in the house are my brother and a Pikachu that lives with us, they wont hurt you,- I said.

She looked at me, made another growling sound, and fell over on to her side. She tried to get back up but couldn't. She seemed to run out of strength again, and this time she looked to not even be able to do the piggy back thing again. So as an alternative I just carried her into the house.

I ran into the living room and quickly laid her on the couch. She looked at her surroundings almost in a daze. She seemed scared yet interested in everything in the room. She looked at me with extreme confusion.

-Alright so look, you just sit right here and relax, I'm going to go and get you something to eat, and don't worry, nothing here will hurt you, okay?- I asked her.

I saw her expression calm and she nodded.

I then headed into the kitchen and opened the pantry and fridge. I looked not only for something she can eat, which in my guess was meat, but also something she could eat now while I made her a real meal. I saw that Claire had bought what was the equivalent of this world's jerky. I got out a box, opened up each individually wrapped package and put them all on a plate. I then headed into the living room where I saw her just looking down at the sofa cushion. She seemed to be thinking, but stopped when she noticed me.

I laid the plate on the couch in front of her, -Alright, so while I am making you some real food just eat this for now, it's meat, I know it's not exactly what you're used to but it should still-

Before I could finish speaking she grabbed one of the stick and started ripping it apart and eating it.

-Well, I think you got the idea,- I said with a slight smile, -I'll go work on the real food.-

I walked back into the kitchen while I let her enjoy her appetizer. I opened back up the freezer to see what we had in there. Couple of meats, some pizza's, and other things. I simply grabbed out one of the packages of miltank sirloin and cut it open.

I wasn't gonna do much but cook it in a pan. My mom and Claire have taught me how to cook certain meats. Even though it wasn't seasoned or anything, I didn't think Zuria would really care. I laid the meat under running warm water and got out the oil from the pantry. After pouring the oil in the pan and waiting a minute for the water to thaw the meat I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I turned my head to see the shiny zoroark staring at me with her yellow eyes. She was carrying the plate with her and held it to me, as if asking for more.

-Just give me a minute okay? I have no more of that but I am cooking you something even better,- I said.

She looked in the sink and saw the meat in there. She tried to grab it but I stopped her.

-Just give me a minute to cook, trust me you will like it when better if it's cooked!- I said with a smile.

She seemed to stop and back off. I went and got a cup from the cabinet, put some ice in it, and poured some water. I walked back over to her and looked up to see her eyes. With her being taller than me, at five foot-three, I had to look up at her to see her face.

-Here,- I said simply putting the glass in both her paws, -Don't drop it now, you seem dehydrated, you go back in there, relax, and drink some okay? I will have your food ready in just a few minutes.-

She looked to her side and back down at me, she seemed to be thinking it through. After a minute she nodded and walked back into the living room. Once the meat thawed I put it in the pan and started to let it cook, using tongs to slip when I needed to. I wasn't no expert but I did know when the meat would be ready.

To my luck I was able to make a medium-rare steak without burning the house down. I then put the steak on a plate, I turned off the stove, and cleaned off the pan.

As I started to walk back I heard Jon.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?- He screamed.

In turn what was followed was a very loud growling sound.

I quickly ran into the living room to see Zuria on all fours growling at Jon while Ray stood idly by. Jon also looked ready to pounce at any given moment but I got between them.

-Woah! Hold up, hold up,- I turned to Zuria, -Zuria, that is my brother Jon,- I turned to Jon and Ray, -Jon, Ray this is Zuria,- I greeted.

Zuria's mood seemed to lighten but Jon and Ray just looked at me confused.

I turned to Zuria once more, -Here, this is yours,- I said handing her the plate.

She looked at the piece of miltank sirloin in awe, I had never seen anyone more happy to see food in their life. She quickly got of her hind legs, held the plate in her paws. Then she sat it on the couch, picked up the piece of meat with her claws, and just dug her fangs in, trying to rip a piece out of it.

While she ate I turned to Jon, -Yeah….I have some explaining to do.-

-I'll say,- He replied.

Jon, Ray and I all walked into the kitchen to where I could discuss how I met Zuria.

-Alright out with it, how did this go down?- Jon asked.

I answered truthfully, -Look, on my walk I was out in the woods kay? There was a trap set up with a Pokémon in it, I freed it and she jumped out at me, it was apparently a diversion, to where she could attack a larger Pokemon.-

-Okay then, if she attacked you, why bring her here?- Jon asked in a more serious tone.

-Jon did you even notice the shape she was in!?- I asked.

He thought for a second, -She looked as if she hadn't eaten in a while.-

-Jon, her first attack was her last. After one swipe she was down, she couldn't even move, and was scared out of her mind, screaming at the top of her lungs. I just couldn't leave her like that, y'know?- I explained.

Jon looked at the doorway of the kitchen then back to me, -Okay Jae, you were always too kind, so it doesn't surprise me that you did this.-

Ray spoke up, -She seems nice, just scared.-

Jon looked back at me, -Alright, it wasn't my choice to bring her here, how long will she be staying?-

-Don't know, I planned on getting her cleaned up,- I explained.

-Alright, as long as she doesn't attack me I am okay with it,- Jon said.

-Same here!- Ray agreed.

-Thanks guys,- I said, -Just leave it to me, okay?-

I walked back into the living room where I saw that Zuria had situated herself on the couch and was still gnawing on the sirloin. I decided to sit down next to her on the couch. When I did however she looked at me and started to guard her steak.

I laughed a little at that, -You don't have to protect it, it's all yours.-

She looked at me, back to the food, then settled on just eating it. I turned on the TV and just relaxed while I waited for her to finish the food, which actually didn't take long. She was hungry, unsurprisingly.

I didn't know she had finished until she actually spoke.

-Um….thank you,- I heard her say in a much calmer tone.

I looked at her to where she was looking at me with her bright yellow eyes, -No problem.-

She looked down at the couch, -Why?-

-Why what?- I asked curiously.

I saw her start to get really upset, -Why would you help me? I don't get it, I tried to attack you, to kill you, yet you helped me.-

I just took a breath, -Because I could see why you did it, you didn't hold a grudge, you were hungry, starving. I saw what you were put through and I wanted to help you.-

She seemed to be in extreme thought, like she was wondering why I did what I did, -Thank you…again.-

-Don't mention it,- I said, -But uh, we need to get you cleaned up, okay?-

She looked at herself curiously and noticed the dirt and stuff,- That's okay! I can clean myself!-

I quickly stopped that, -NO! No, look, that wont get you as clean as what we have here okay?-

She seemed to be confused but shrugged and I told her to follow me. We walked up the stairs, which she was skeptical at first about, but quickly understood how it worked. I walked her into the restroom and turned on the shower.

-Okay, so if you are going to be here you need to get cleaned up, I already have to clean up the dirt and stuff,- I said.

-Okay…..how does this work?- She asked.

-Okay, so up there is the faucet, the water streams down and you use that to well clean, but then once that's done you take this bottle and pour some on your paws and make sure to rub it everywhere. Once that's done you use the water to rinse it off, then,- I handed her a towel, -You will use this to dry off. Oh and one more thing, do not taste or drink what's in that bottle, trust me it's horrible.-

She seemed confused but after the explanation she nodded in confirmation.

-Now, if you need me just call, but I wouldn't take to long, the water isn't very good when it's cold,- I said to her.

-O-okay…- She said.

I was about to leave the room but,

-Um…- She said.

-Yes?- I asked.

-The water is….it's a bit too hot,- She said.

I walked back over to it and fiddled with the shower and made the heat lower. I let her check it and she nodded on the heat I had it to.

-Alright, just call me when you're done,- I said.

While she did that I went back into the living room and got my own towel to clean up the dirt that was on the couch. Once I finished that I realized I had to vacuüm as well. Let me tell you, I felt like my old dog when this thing switched on, god no wonder he hated it!

Once I cleaned up, and got a mouthful from Ray and Jon about the vacuum, I went to go see how Zuria was doing.

I walked up to the bathroom door, -Zuria? You okay?-

-Ye-OW! NO! AH! It hurts!- She screamed.

-What's wrong!?- I yelled.

-I got this stuff in my eyes! It hurts!- She said.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the towel, -Here!- I holding it through the curtain.

She was able to grab hold of it and she asked, -What do I do with it?!-

-Rub your eyes! It will be okay!- I said.

She seemed to do what I said and took a breath, -Thank you! Gosh, why did that hurt so bad?!-

I took the towel back and flung it over the shower, doing my best not to look at her.

-It's the cleaning chemicals, trust me it never feels good,- I said.

-Yeah, I figured,- She replied.

-Alright, I will let you finish up,- I said walking out and closing the door behind me.

I was done cleaning so I just decided to wait for her to finish. After a few minutes she called me and I went to turn off the water. She was dry and cleaned up.

-Better?- I asked.

-Way better! I haven't felt so relaxed in my life!- She said with one of the first smiles I had seen from her.

-Good to hear,- I said.

-Hey um….- She started.

-Yeah?- I asked.

She seemed upset, -What's your name again…I'm sorry.. I forgot…-

I simply smiled,- It's Jae, don't worry about it!-

-You're not mad?- She asked.

-Why would I be?- I asked.

-Because you have every right…- She said simply.

I put my paw on her shoulder, looking up at her, -Look, if I was mad you wouldn't even be here, and besides I have already forgiven you!-

She just looked down saddened. I really didn't get it, but I didn't question it either.

-Well, you want to go watch the TV with me?- I asked.

-TV?- She questioned.

-Yeah, the box in the other room, basically we can watch shows!- I explained.

-Shows?- She asked.

-I'll explain,- I said as we walked.

So we sat down on the couch and I did my best to explain to her how the TV worked. I explained how nothing on-screen was real, at least mostly. I also made sure to add that it wasn't people trapped in a box and how they were different types of TV. I explained to her shows and how they worked and even showed her a few shows I watched during that time.

After a bit it was around six or seven, so I decided I would make dinner. I had asked Zuria if she wanted the miltank sirloin again or if she wanted something different. She insisted I make sirloin again.

Well I also had to make food for everyone else as well. Ray was easy, just giving him a fruit and he's happy as ever. Then Jon, fish, nothing more, he really is a cat…..I'm gonna have to find a laser pointer.

Then I decided I would make sirloin for both me and Zuria to enjoy. After cutting it up and making Zuria and I a plate and drink we ate in the living room. I had steak sauce with mine and she got curious about it. I let her try it herself and she got really into it.

After she ate and seemed healthy I had thought it was about time she headed out to where ever she lived. I was disappointed, I was actually enjoying the company.

-Alright, guess we should be getting you back to where you live,- I said.

She gave me a confused look, -Live?-

-Yeah, like where do you live, I was going to help you get back there,- I said.

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates but she followed me out to the back.

I turned to her with a smile, -Alright lead the way!-

I was not greeted with a smile however, I had been greeted to the expression of shock. But hesitantly she started to walk to the forest edge with me following close behind, but she stopped right there. She wasn't moving, I had assumed something was wrong.

-Are you okay?- I asked.

She just stood there for another moment or two before she quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt tears fall from her eyes and she started screaming.

-PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK OUT THERE! I NEVER WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! PLEASE! THEY CAN'T FIND ME! DON'T LET THEM FIND ME!-

So what I got from this, she was scared, easy. Second, what she has been through has obviously not been easy for her. Three, whatever these people did to put her in a state deserves to die. Finally, I couldn't leave her like this.

I returned the hug, -Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay, you don't have to go back out there,- The tears from her continued to flow, but I continued, -It' okay, they won't find you, I wont let them….. you can stay here if you want.-

Even though I really had no right to say that, I really couldn't help myself from saying it. If this was me in her situation then I would expect the same from someone else, but to be honest, I don't think she expected anything from anyone. They way she acted and sounded it looked like she was always scared and distrustful, but not to me.

She looked down at me with her yellow eyes, -Thank you, thank you, thank you,- She said quietly.

-Let's just go back inside,- I said with a smile.

I took her paw and lead her back inside the house. She started to wipe the tears from her eyes and continued to walk with me back inside.

I walked her up to mine and Lucario's room. Jon and Ray said they would sleep in one of the other bedrooms because they felt like it.

-Alright so this be did mine, and that one is a friends, but since he isn't here you can use it for the time being,- I explained.

She just looked down in sadness.

-What's wrong?- I asked concerned.

She looked up at me with a look of pure confusion, -Why are you being so nice to me?-

The question concerned me, but I couldn't really give an answer, -I uh…. Because, there was no way in hell that I was going to leave you like that, no one deserves to suffer like that.-

She seemed to tear up more from my response, it looked as if she really wasn't used to this…. Kindness.

I smiled, -Just get some rest okay? Maybe some sleep will help you?-

She looked up and nodded.

I helped her get situated into bed. She didn't know what a pillow or blanket was, not even what you were supposed to do with it, any creature should see it as warmth and comfort….. but I guess she didn't understand what comfort or warmth was.

She got in the bed with the blanket wrapped around her and her head on the pillow. Before I left she stopped me one last time.

-Hey wait,- She said.

-Yeah?- I asked.

She pointed with one of her claws to the scar on my shoulder which was very much visible now, -What happened?-

I put my paw on the scar, -I was…. I had been wounded… it's a long story…-

-I'm sorry…- She said.

-You don't have to apologize, you didn't do it,- I said.

She then laid down after thanking me again, and within minutes she was asleep.

I left the room to let her rest and I saw that Jon was outside the door waiting for me.

-So, she's staying?- He asked.

I looked embarrassed, -Yeah… look I know I don't have the say so, but I just can't not help, y'know?-

Jon smiled, -Look, it's no surprise to me man, but do you think we have enough food to last until everyone else gets back?-

-I think so, it's just one more mouth to feed, and if all else fails I'll hunt, I've done it before for you,- I explained.

-True, I know you're capable, to be honest though, you are in an extremely better mood, you did notice that right?- He asked.

I hadn't realized but I was feeling better and was over a lot of the depression.

-Huh…. I didn't really realize it,- I said.

He kind of snorted, -Well you are better, whatever it is that is making you feel better keep it up, I'm heading to bed.-

He then walked down the hall back to Riley's room where he and Ray were hanging out.

I decided to get myself some rest and get into bed. But all the while I was trying to sleep I thought to myself why I suddenly was in a better mood. I didn't just forget, it was still there, but it wasn't hurting me. What was going o…

I looked over at the bed across from me with the sleeping shiny Zoroark.

I just started for a minute before speaking, -Huh…. Maybe that's why.-

With my questioned answered I decided to head off into a deep sleep.


	54. Chapter 54 Scars

**Alright next one is here! Sorry about the wait for this chapter but I have been busy working on a comic for this story. I have ten pages and a cover so far, so if you want to check that out just look up my name on DeviantArt, XetaJTS. Also I have a discord, if you dont know discord is like skype or any other texting app. /swUzf5 is the code/web address. If you ever want to talk to me, or have any question on how I started this story, then come on and join, I would love to answer them. Or if you don't want to join just comment questions to me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and hope to see you all in the next one!**

* * *

I woke up with a stretch and a yawn, letting all of my limbs, including my tail, get back their ability to move properly. I took a look up at the ceiling with my crimson eyes and just stayed there for a moment until I felt like moving. After staring at the ceiling for about two minutes I looked over to the right.

Laying down in Lucario's bed was the shiny zoroark I helped yesterday. She seemed to have squirmed around a lot in her sleep, because the blanket and pillows were thrown around. I decided that I would start on breakfast for everyone, maybe fruit this time.

After walking out of the room and letting her rest I had realized something. I actually slept well for the first time in forever. I never thought I'd be able to get another good night's rest, but yet I did. It felt good, and I mean really good to finally not have a nightmare.

I took a look around the house with my aura, again forgetting that I was able to do that…. Why do I forget something that happens every time I close my eyes? I saw that everyone else was still in bed.

I guess it couldn't hurt to start early, then I wont have to work when they get up. I went to the kitchen, pulled out a few bowls from the cupboards, and got to work. I pulled out some fruit, apples, pineapple, blue berries, and oranges.

I turned on the sink, gave the fruit a rinse, and then gave my claws and paws a clean with dish soap. After that I started using my claws to cut the fruit, use 'em if you have 'em right? After cutting the apples into slices, cutting the pineapple into rings, making orange slices, and separating each bowl with some blueberries I was finally done. Thankfully it didn't take me long to finish and when I was I put two of the bowls in the fridge for when Jon and Ray wake up. I took mine and Zuria's and headed back up stairs with them.

After quietly opening the door to our room and placing the bowls on one of the night stands I walked over to where she was laying. I slowly and quietly put my paw on her shoulder.

-Hey, time to get up,- I said with a calm voice.

What I got replied with was not a happy greeting from her…. Far from it actually.

* * *

(Zuria POV)

I was asleep, not having a dream for once. I was grateful not to have one, because they were never good dreams. It was peaceful for once, I was peaceful for once. Never thought I would have another sleep like this…. usually things are not this peaceful, so why were they now? I really didn't understand.

Suddenly a creature placed it's paw on my shoulder! It had startled me awake from my slumber. How did it get in my den!? I would have heard it so how!? I had no time to think, it snuck in and was obviously skilled!

Without even thinking I swung around from where I lay and slashed at the creature! It couldn't have avoided it, I knew aerial ace, and I clawed at it with a blinding speed it couldn't dodge. As I looked up and prepared for another swing at the creature I realized something horrible.

With my claw raised I looked at who was in front of me with my yellow eyes, it was the blue dog creature that had helped me, Jae. He was holding his left arm in what appeared to be pain. I then realized that I was no longer in my den, I was in his home. I looked over at the stand and saw there were two bowls of fruit, did he make that…. For me?

He looked up at me with his crimson eyes, and I could read them, they asked, "Why?!"

I looked at his arm that he was holding and saw that is had started to bleed profusely… and then I looked at my claws, and saw that blood was dripping down them…

Blood had started to drip on the floor, his guard was completely down when I attacked, he hadn't expected me to at all! There were three clean cuts going across his arm now, and they were deep!

I quickly got up off the bed, -Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! I'm sorry I-I didn't mean, I mean I didn't know that you-I,-

-Stop!- He said in a struggling voice, -Listen, go through that door and go to the bathroom, and that white thing there are cabinets, open them and grab the biggest cloth you can get, it looks like that,- He said pointing to the blanket, -Now go!-

I didn't even hesitate, as fast as I could I ran out of the room on all fours and burst through the door of the bathroom. I saw the cabinet things he was talking about and opened it up. I saw that there were cloths like the blanket in the other room and quickly grabbed whichever one was big enough. After that I ran back out and into the room Jae was in. I saw he had slumped up against the bed still clutching the part of his arm near his paw.

As soon as I came in he looked at me, -Hand it here!-

I gave him the cloth and he wrapped it around his arm and sat there breathing heavily and sweating. I couldn't believe I just did that!

-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry….- I kept repeating.

-Stop….. not your fault, I should've realized not to do that, you're not used to this, I should've….- He started to say but then fell over.

-JAE!- I yelled. I quickly shook him to try to wake him up, to no success.

I looked at the claw marks I left in him and saw that they had continued to bleed, did he lose too much blood?! I thought about what to do, but I didn't know what!? How do I fix this, how can I close the wound!?

WAIT! The other two….but I…

I looked down at the creature in front of me. He has done nothing, nothing but show me kindness, and care… Forget my fears! He's the first to ever show me this! I'm not letting him die!

I sniffed the air and found the other two scents I was looking for and ran out of the room into where they were, and screamed.

-WAKE UP!- I yelled as loud as I could.

The bigger of the two jumped up into the air and fell off the bed, while the others fur lit up with electricity while screaming.

The bigger one got up first, -WHERE'S THE FIRE AT?!-

-W-what? NO! THERE'S NO FIRE! I-I- I said while tears started to form.

-WHAT DID YOU DO!?- The bigger one yelled at me while the smaller one looked in shock.

-J….Jae's hurt, and I don't know what to do!- I said scared and backing away.

This bigger one looked angrier then I have seen most, but quickly lost it, -Look, we'll worry about what you did later, right now we have to focus on Jae, let's go!-

I quickly led these two to the room where Jae was laying on the floor with a bloody cloth, with now a small pool of blood forming around his paw.

-SHOW ME THE WOUND!- The bigger one said seriously.

As fast as I could I showed him the three claw marks that were on his arm.

The bigger one gave me a look of anger, -Three claws, I wonder who has three claws in this house?-

-Jon you have three claws as well,- The little one said.

That seemed to irk Jon, -Not the time Ray!-

-Can we help him!? I don't know what to do!- I said to them.

Jon looked down at Jae and his face showed one of understanding.

-Hold him down!- He said.

-What!?- I asked.

-DO IT! Both of you!- He yelled.

I held down his right arm and leg while Ray held his left leg. Then Jon went over to the injured arm and placed a paw on it.

-He's going to squirm like crazy, and is going to scream, so just prepare!- He said.

Ray and I both nodded and waited.

I saw Jon's tail light up and he slowly lifted towards one of the claw wounds. He then lowered it onto the wound and the lightning started to burn the wound shut, and of course Jae started fighting and yelling.

-HOLD HIM DOWN!- Jon screamed.

We both held down his limbs as he tried to fight through the pain.

-ALRIGHT THAT'S ONE, NOW THE NEXT!- He quickly started on the next wound and Jae kept on screaming and squirming as we held him down, his tail swishing back and forth!

-LAST ONE!- He then ran the tail over the last wound, Jae continuing to scream, and once the last wound closed Jae started hyperventilating.

Then Jae fell over and his breathing was very soft.

-Is he going to be okay!?- I asked worried.

-He passed out, he wont be up for a while, and we should probably still cover the cuts with some bandages, but I'm gonna need you two to do them,- He explained.

-Why can't you?- I asked confused.

-Because my paws aren't exactly used for grabbing thing, they're more for cutting, and ripping,- He said, -You two have paws or claws that can grab, so you will be bandaging him, but I will teach you how.-

We walked back into the bathroom and he told me to take out the red box that was in the cabinet. We brought it back to where Jae was and Jon told me to pull out the tan cloth. Ray and I wrapped it around the claw marks. Then he told us to use this blue, sticky stuff to hold it in place. One that was done we lifted him on to the bed.

I looked over at the nightstand again and looked at the bowls on it. It was two bowls of fruit, one for him….and one for me.

-He probably made that for you, was probably worried about you and wanted to make sure you got something to eat. I've heard of heartless but man this really takes the cake,- Jon said.

I held my paw up to my muzzle, I felt sick, I felt like I was about to throw up.

-OW!- I heard after the sound of knocking.

I turned around and saw Ray had bashed him on the head with his tail.

-What was that for you little twat!?- Jon yelled.

-Shut up! You don't have to make someone feel worse than they already are about an ACCIDENT! Especially a lady, didn't your parents teach you to treat women with respect?- Ray asked.

-Did your parents teach you!?- Jon argued back.

-Yeah they did, so what!? Bite me!- Ray said running off while shaking his tail at him.

-Alright then, it's cat and mouse you little runt!- Jon said chasing after him.

I looked at Jae on the bed and looked at the fruit he got for me. He made it nice too….he put this much care into something I was just gonna eat? I walked out of the room with one of the bowls and tried to find the other two. I found they in the white tile room where Jae made that food yesterday. Jon had Ray pinned down while Ray was laughing.

-Excuse me?- I said.

-Huh? What is it?- Jon asked.

-Do you… I don't think this stays fresh like this, do you know where it goes?- I asked.

-Huh? Oh yeah, one sec,- He walked over to this white box and opened it. Inside there were two other bowls, and Jon noticed.

-Huh? Oh! Ray, Jae made us food as well!- He said.

-Really!?- He said.

-Yeah, I guess he made it before…. Well….Anyway, just take out those bowls for us, and you can put that in there and it will stay fresh,- He said.

I pulled out the two bowls in the fridge and put the one for Jae in there. I left those two alone and walked back up to where Jae was. I sat on the bed next to him with the bowl and ate what he made me. I felt bad for it, because I didn't deserve it…

After eating the fruit I just laid my dead down on the bed, and I decided that I would wait for him to wake up.

* * *

(Jae POV)

"So who is she Jae?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I was one the for you?"

"What are you talking about, her and I just met!"

"Is she your new little b****?"

"W-what?"

"She hurt you, you know I would never hurt you."

"What, no, it was an accident!"

"Come on Jae, I know you want me!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're…"

"I'm what? I'm right here, now….how about you show a girl a good time?"

"NO!"

* * *

I quickly sprung up from the bed with a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily and shaking. Why did those nightmares start again!? I don't get it! WHY!? What made that happen!?

I then took a look around the room and realized it was night. The room was nearly pitch black with just moon light shining in. I then felt a burning pain in my arm, I took a look and saw it was bandaged. I tried to touch it but it was very sensitive. I looked at the night stand to see that one of the bowls of fruit was gone and the other one is there but empty.

I noticed that Zuria wasn't in the room, but the window was open. I remembered that she was the one that caused the wound, and I was worried she would've thought I wouldn't want her here. I Quickly walked up to the window and looked out it, and I quickly saw that she wasn't gone. She was sitting on the roof. She had curled herself up and was looking down with an upset look.

I walked outside onto the roof and walked closely behind her.

-You don't have to be here by yourself you know?- I said.

She quickly zoomed her head to look at me with a shocked expression, -You're awake!-

-Yep, didn't have a very good dream though, but besides that I'm fine,- I said to her while sitting next to her.

-I'm sorry…- She apologized.

-It was an accident, you didn't mean to,- I said to her, -It's okay.-

-No it's not…I nearly killed you, twice…. And you did nothing wrong,- She said.

-What can I say, I might be too forgiving, but… I don't see that as a bad quality…. So why are you out here?- I asked.

She looked to be confused about why I asked but started to speak, -Well…..the night sky always comforts me….I'm never able to look at the sky when the sun is out, but during the night it's so much more…peaceful, the stars…the moon, it always helps me forget….-

Now it was my turn to be confused, -Forget what?-

She didn't look at me when I asked, she simply ruffled some of the fur on her arm, and I was horrified to see what was there. On her arm there were multiple small scars, and I am not just talking about that one area, I mean all over it!

-They're not just there….they're all over…- She said sadly.

I looked at her with concern, -You didn't have to show me that.-

-I haven't shown anyone that….any I needed something to show I trusted you,- She said.

I looked at her, -Well I mean, coming with, and not running off proved you do.-

-But I hurt you…I…- She started to say.

-Stop, don't be like that, I'm fine, in fact it doesn't hurt that much,- I said.

-B-but! They electrocuted the wound shut, it will….- She started.

-What scar? Scars may not go away, but they do heal, just like this one on my shoulder,- I explained.

-But you never forget who made them….- She said.

I gave a breath, -Yeah…I guess I can agree to that one…-

We just stayed there for a minute in silence, either looking up at the sky, or listening to whatever sounds came from the woods.

-I know you asked before, and I wont ask you about yours, we'll do that later, but if you still want to know I can tell you how I got my scar?- I said.

She turned her head at me with an interested but yet confused look, -Why?-

-Well you asked, do you still want to know?- I asked again.

She took a moment but then nodded.

-Okay, so where to start…I guess we start a week after I was born….my village was attacked, and well during the attack, I ran off, and was shot by one of the humans attacking,- I explained.

-When you were a week old?- She asked.

-Well, at least that's what the doctors said,- I explained.

-Wait, don't you live with humans? Why would you if you were hurt by them?- She asked.

-Because not everyone is bad like that, just like I can tell your not, when you attacked me the first thing you did was realize your mistake and tried to help me, that's how I knew you didn't mean to,- I said.

She looked down again.

-But to tell you the truth, this scar wasn't visible back then,- I said.

-What?- She asked looking at me.

-Yeah, I had worked for one of the humans that lived here, we were basically protectors that watched over the town, and during the most recent mission a piece of metal got lodged into the same spot, making the scar you see now,- I explained to her.

She seemed shocked, -But working for them got you hurt, don't tell me you still work for them!-

-Well I don't anymore, but for a different reason,- I said.

-What, what's the reason you quit?- She asked.

I gave a little laugh, -You ask a lot of questions.-

That seemed to embarrass her, -S-sorry.-

-Don't be it's fine,- I said, -Anyway, the reason I quit was because… during that mission a lot of friends of mine were hurt or….killed.-

She gave me a look of sympathy when I said that.

-I felt like, I was the reason they were hurt, that all of it could've been avoided if I had just not been there, I decided to quit so everyone else would be safe,- I explained.

She seemed confused, -But, wouldn't having more people around make things safer?-

-Well, technically yes but, it's a lot more complicated then just that,- I said.

She seemed as if she was going to ask another question, but stopped herself.

I smiled at her, -Hey, how about we head back inside, it's nice out here but you probably haven't eaten since this morning, have you?-

-Your still gonna let me back in?- She asked.

-Well I did say you could stay, and I would feel bad if I went against that, so yes….. I'm not gonna make you go back out there, you suffered more than enough, way more than I have,- I said.

I saw her paw close to her eyes, she must've been wiping tears.

I walked back to her and held my paw out, -C'mon, you'll catch a cold like that.-

She looked up at me with swollen eyes, and slowly a smile formed on her muzzle and she took it.

I led her back inside the room and we went down to the living room where I saw Jon and Ray watching TV.

-Hey guys!- I said while Zuria finished climbing down the steps.

-JAE!- Ray yelled and jumped onto my shoulder, -Good to see your okay!-

-Same here bud,- I said back.

-Well good to see you're awake, you slept like a log,- Jon said.

-Yeah I bet, so Jon…were you the one who closed the cuts?- I asked.

-You mean the ones she made? Yeah I did,- He said.

I didn't exactly like him blaming her for that, so I decided to piss him off, -Well just wanted you to know you suck as a surgeon!-

-WHAT! I'm the one who closed the wound idiot!- He said.

-Well if I remember correctly Ray closed a wound for you too, and from what I heard it didn't hurt this bad!- I said jokingly.

-I'm an electric type idiot! You're not! Of course it wouldn't be as bad as me!- He argued.

-Sounds like just an excuse!- I said holding my paws behind my head.

I saw him start to spark, -How about you just get in the kitchen before I fry you and make you dinner!-

I smiled, -Alright thunderstorm, I'll head on in there, Zuria, Ray, mind helping me?

-Sure!- Ray said.

-O-okay!- Zuria smiled.

We all walked in there and I started to decide what we were going to have tonight. I decided fish since Jon fixed my arm. After a minute of starting to prepare Zuria held something to me.

-Here, you weren't able to eat this morning, I put it up so you could…- She said with a smile.

I looked up at her smiling, -Thanks Zuria.-

I then continued to cook while Ray and Zuria helped me get things.


	55. Chapter 55 Becoming Closer

**OMG! I feel like an absolute A** for taking this long for this next chapter. I am so sorry about all this, I've been dealing with a lot of problems in my life that had kept me from bringing this next chapter, I promise you that I will not let something like this happen again if I have a choice. Also I have started writing a new story, over on Fictionpress, called, "The Trivium Games"**

 **If you guys want to check it out look it up, or my name on that site, it's basically like this site but for original works, I hope you check it out if you are interested. And again, I apologize for letting this wait happen, I will make sure it doesn't happen again!**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Zuria came to stay with us. During that time we talked, cooked, watched TV, and even played games. During that time I decided to open up to her about some things on myself. I told her about some of the missions I went on, some of the Pokemon I fought on those missions, while leaving out Ray's parents, the squad, and my own misfortune with my family.

One of her favorite games was where she would disguise herself as a random Pokemon, and I would have to guess which one it was. I kind of had an unfair advantage to her, because I knew what most Pokemon were. She was able to get me at a few of them however.

Ray during those weeks had quickly gotten to like having her around. Even despite her size he wasn't scared of her, and enjoyed the time they got to spend with each other. They even started to play that game of hers, and some that Ray invented, it was more of just a game of tag though.

Jon…. Yeah Jon was still pretty skeptical. It was either he was worried about her attacking us, or he was worried about the house getting destroyed, or something. But to be fair, she did claw me, but I mean still, haven't had something like that happen for a bit.

My new scars also started to settle a bit, thankfully. I was able to have the bandages removed, and I am now sporting three new marks across my left arm. To be honest they looked kind of cool, but I could tell Zuria still felt bad about it, even though I told her not to worry.

This day I was showing her how I played Riley's video games. She was confused as to how I would even understand how this thing worked. To hide what I was I basically told her I was alone and bored and figured it out. So I was trying to teach her how to play, but the first part was trying to figure out how she would even be able to hold the controlled. Those claws of hers weren't exactly made for playing games, so it was gonna take us a while to get it down.

-So um…. I will use this claw for these, buttons…. And I will use this claw for these on the back part, then the same claw for the other side?- She asked.

-Yep, and don't worry if you mess up, I remember trying this for the first time, I was a mess,- I explained.

-Really?- She asked.

-Of course! Everything takes practice,- I said.

-Oh… Okay,- She said while still trying to get comfortable with the controller.

Suddenly I felt Ray jump up on my shoulder, -Hi!-

-Hey Ray! What's up?- I asked.

-Nothing came to see what you two were up to, so teaching her how to play?- He asked.

-Yep, well first teaching her how to hold the controller, then to teaching the game,- I explained.

Ray grunted, -Wish I could play, but my fingers are too small!-

-Well maybe when you evolve?- I asked.

-Hopefully…- He said.

-Okay… I think I got it!- Zuria said happily.

Both Ray and I turned to her, -Really?- I asked.

-Yep! Okay, now the game,- She said sheepishly.

-Okay…. Um, let's start you off with an easy game,- I said.

-Easy?- She asked.

-Well, something for you to just figure out how this works…. OH! An RPG!- I said after digging through Riley's games.

-RPG?- She asked, I have been, will be, and probably will continue to be asked questions.

-Well, basically a game where you get to control characters on an adventure,- I said.

-Ok…. And how do I play?- She asked.

-Hm…. Well I'm not really familiar with this one, but it will teach us!- I said with enthusiasm

-Ok!- She said with a smile.

We booted up the game and it was one of those turn based rpg games. I mean it was a new game, just in that turn based style.

-So basically,- I started, -When you start an encounter like this, you get those options there to attack, special attack, defend, or run, but since this is your first battle you can't run.-

-Ok, so when it's highlighted that's my selection?- She asked.

-Yep, and click that right there to select it,- I said pointing to a button.

She did as instructed, and as Ray and I watched, the character on screen did an attack, this made Ray excited.

-OH! This might be one I can play!- He jumped down from my shoulders and went over to Zuria.

-May I give it a try?!- He asked expectantly.

Zuria smiled at him, -Uh… Sure!-

She laid the controller on the floor and Ray quickly started moving the buttons to choose a special attack for the character. He did so and the character did a spin slash with his sword.

-OH! That was soooo cool!- He said.

-Yep,- I replied.

They took turns choosing attacks and controlling where the characters moved for a while. After that time however, Jon walked into the room.

-Hey,- He said.

-Hey, what's up?- I asked.

He turned his head toward Zuria, -Hey Zuria?-

She turned to look at him, -Y-yes?- She asked a bit scared.

This was normal when they talked. Jon was extremely skeptical of her, because of well, the scars. Even still he doesn't hate her, he is just keeping an eye on her. But that still didn't help how she felt, ever since he went off on her after she cut me, she has been really scared of Jon. Let's just also say Jon can be kind of an ass to be around in some scenarios. Okay, more like a lot of scenarios.

He then spoke, -Hey look, I've been thinking, and I would like to spar with you.-

-What?!- Ray, Zuria, and I all said simultaneously.

I was a bit confused at this revelation with Jon, what has gotten into him all of the sudden?

Zuria got up, -You, really want to spar with me?-

-Yeah, I got to thinking, and I actually want to see what you're capable of, so what do you say?- Jon asked.

She turned to look at me, but I didn't say anything, this was her decision this time, not mine.

She turned back to Jon, -Uh… Yeah! I'd be okay with it!- she said now bearing a smile.

-Ok! Let's get started then!- He said.

We all walked into the training room. Ray and I stood by the entrance to observer while those two stepped toward the middle.

Jon started to speak, -Now remember, this is just a sparring match, we aren't actually trying to hurt each other, okay?-

She nodded timidly, -G-got it!-

-Alright then, let's begin,- He said.

Jon got into a predatory stance, waiting for Zuria to strike. Zuria, like him, got on three paws while holding up her right paw. I noticed a bit of a demeanor change in Zuria, she seemed more collected, not as timid. She must know how to fight, and is confident in her ability.

Jon was the first to move. As swiftly as he could, he dashed at her, electrified his body, and tried to tackle her. She easily side-stepped him, jumped forward, and slashed him from behind. That was what Jon expected however.

Even though the attack hit him, he fought through the pain and sent out a gigantic stream of electricity, hitting her dead on. She tried to avoid as much damage as possible, by holding out her arms as a way to shield herself. Jon was still on the offensive however, he dashed forward, making sure to give Zuria no time to recover.

Little did he know she already had. As he got close, she laid her right paw on the ground, she pushed forward and swung her legs. She timed it perfectly to where they kicked Jon's legs and tripped him. The face he made was one of shock and confusion, I didn't think he was expecting that from a dark type, and neither was I.

She continued to use the momentum she had to catch Jon with her back, right leg, having it keep him from falling. But she then pushed up with her left leg, using the momentum to carry Jon, and herself. She then used her front paws to give herself the last bit of momentum she needed, to flip over, and slam kick Jon into the ground.

-GAH!- Jon screamed as he hit the ground.

Zuria quickly rolled back to gain distance.

-WOAH!- Ray yelled, -THAT WAS AWESOME ZURIA! Wasn't it Jae?!-

I on the other hand was in wonder. Not only was she skilled, but she was also fighting like a fighting type at that moment. If I could pin-point what she did to a move, it would have been low sweep, with an added slam to the mix. She was good.

This whole time she hadn't taken her eyes off Jon, who just so happened to get up. BOY! He looked pissed, he must be going to take this fight seriously now. Even though he wasn't fully evolved, that didn't mean he couldn't pack a punch. Especially if he's angry, you wouldn't like him when he's angry.

His whole body started to spark up again. He started running but instead of just going straight at her, he started to zigzag left and right. This confused Zuria and she tried to keep up with what he was going to do…. But too late.

Without warning he slammed into her, shooting electricity into her, and causing her to launch back. She skidded across the ground a bit and was trying to stand up. Jon wasn't letting up however. He quickly regained the distance that was made, and sent his claw at her…..

Which went right through her muzzle.

Jon, Ray, and I's faces lit up with despair. None of us knew what to say at that moment. Jon was frozen in fear, but then something happened that made me realize what was going on.

The form that was Zuria started to melt away into black ooze. Jon's paw was stuck in it. He forcefully tried to remove his paw from the goop, and right behind him Zuria appeared. Jon quickly, with one last pull forced his paw out of the good, and tried to swing at her. When he did however the image disappeared.

-WHAT?!- He yelled.

Before he could react however, from the puddle of black goo on the floor rose Zuria. Jon only managed to get a glimpse of her, before she slashed him with both her sets of claws, the force knocking him back.

Ray was confused, -W-w-w-WHAT!? What just happened?!-

I smiled, I knew exactly what was going on, -Illusions!-

Ray cocked his head at me, -What?!-

-Illusions! A zoroark like herself has the ability to make people see illusions, or images that don't exist. She has the power to make us see things that aren't really there, just like she just did with that puddle, and the second her that appeared behind Jon!- I explained thoroughly.

-Oh! That's so cool! I wish I could do that!- He said.

Jon got up from the attack, -Oh? So you can make illusions can you?-

As he said that pools of that black ooze appeared again, and images of Zuria came out. They started moving around, mixing in with each other.

Jon smirked, -Oh? Trying to hide huh? Well doesn't matter,- lightning started sparking off him, -Can't hide from lightning!-

Jon sent out surges of lightning that trailed across the ground. When he did all of the images jumped into the air. I saw what she was doing, making all the images jump along with her would confuse Jon to which was real, he still didn't have a clear clue. But, just as before it didn't matter…

Jon just simply jumped in the air, -NOT DONE YET!- He yelled.

As he said this he sent out lightning that struck all of the images, and the real her. The images disappeared and she fell to the ground, smoke coming off her.

Jon landed on his paws just as a cat would, and smirked.

-Well, looks like it's over now,- he said confidently.

Oh, how wrong he was. I noticed her smirk, and it was an evil one at that. Her eyes also were glowing, something was off. I closed my eyes and focused on her. Her aura was darker now, but not just the color, but I could sense it, it was evil, sinister, this wasn't like her.

As she smirked a black energy formed in her claws. She then stabbed the ground, with Jon unsuspecting of what was going to happen.

Before Jon could even think, right from under him black colored spikes shot out, and all stabbed into him.

This made Ray and I jump at the sight. Jon was impaled by the spikes and his face showed one of horror. Then Zuria dashed forward and slashed him with her claws, and the spike disappeared from his body. Jon started to hyperventilate.

-What…. How…. It wasn't real but….- He said in shock.

Zuria turned and snickered in response to the question. Jon looked at her in anger.

-Oh…. So you think it's funny?! Well laugh at this!- He said while lightning raged off him.

Zuria proceeded to dash at him as well, the dark energy fuming from her.

I had decided that this had gone far enough, and it was no longer a spar, but now a grudge match. I quickly used extreme speed to get in between the two, with my back turned to Jon.

-STOP!- I screamed.

Jon skidded to a halt behind me, while Zuria seemed to snap back to her senses, and used her claws to skid herself to a stop.

-I think that's where we call it, okay?- I asked.

Jon looked down in shame, -Y… Yeah.-

Zuria looked down as well, -S… Sorry…-

I used my aura to check her again, this time her aura was normal. It was still dark, from the sadness and pain she endured, but it showed no signs of the ferocity I had just sensed.

I decided to lighten the mood a bit, -So…. Is anyone hungry?-

Ray waved his arm in the air, -ME! ME!-

Jon looked up, -Yeah, guess I could eat.-

-Me too,- Zuria said quietly.

-Alright then!- I said.

We all walked out of the training room and I walked to the kitchen to make us something. I decided on fruit this time, and got to cutting. I used apple slices and bananas this time around. After cutting them up I walked back to the living room, to actually see Zuria and Jon laughing and talking.

I brought my tray of food to the happy Pokemon and sat with them.

-So what's happening?- I asked.

Jon laughed, -We were just talking about what went on, I got to say I did not expect that last attack from Zuria, I thought illusions couldn't be felt?-

Zuria spoke, -Well they actually can't, it's actually your mind that did that.-

-What?- The rest of us asked.

-Yeah, so I don't know the exacts, but it's like your mind sees it, so like if I made you see you were on fire, then your mind would actually believe it was on fire,- She explained.

Jon spoke, -Oh! I see, so it's not even the illusion that hurts, it was my mind playing a trick on me right?-

I spoke up this time, -I think so, I think your mind panicked, believing it was in danger, so it believed the spikes and the pain from them was real, did I get that right?-

Zuria smiled, -Basically, and Jon pretty smart sending your electricity out like that, I thought you would fall for my trick.-

He shook his head, -Nope, back with the pack of Luxray I lived with, they taught me a lot about strategies, and what some Pokemon with certain abilities might do, and you used one of the strategies they taught me to look out for.-

-Oh… Neat, will have to try something different next time then,- She said.

-And I will have to try and find a way to counteract those illusions, MIND! Work right!- He said hitting his head with one of his paws.

Ray was stuffing his face as we spoke, -So wait,- he said after swallowing, -What all can you make people see?-

She laughed nervously, -Well, basically anything, but I usually stick with my doppelgangers and fake me's.-

-What about the spikes?- I asked.

She looked confused, -W… what spikes?-

I looked confused but I dropped the subject, that was her business not mine.

We continued to eat, and even played that RPG game. We basically took turns on battles, and freaked out when we accidently encountered a super boss, which ultimately destroyed us.

After dinner, which was magikarp this time as of Jon's request, we all got ready to go to bed. Me and Zuria stayed up a bit later, because we did our new pass time. Each night we actually went up to the roof, and just looked at the stars, talking about whatever.

-You did really great, you know that?- I said to her.

-Really? I didn't think so…- She said.

-You kidding?! That was awesome! I've never seen anything like it!- I said honestly, the zoroarks I remember from the show weren't able to do things she did. I mean they still disguised, and made things appear that weren't, but she did it in a more logical, and advanced way!

-Really?- She blushed.

-Yeah! When you did that slam kick, that was one of the coolest things I've seen!- I exclaimed.

-T-thanks…- She said smiling sadly.

-What's wrong?- I asked.

She waited a while before speaking again, which I patiently waited for.

-I'm… not used to being complemented like that,- She said.

-Really?- I asked.

-Yes… I was never complimented, when I did things, I was just…. Forced to do more,- She said.

-Forced?- I asked.

She cringed, and tensed up when I said that, I don't think she meant for that to slip out.

I gave a huff, -Well, don't worry about that anymore….. Because…. To me, you're amazing, and deserve more credit then you were given, and I don't just mean for your abilities.-

I saw her eyes widen when I said that, and he expression grew softer, and happier.

-You really mean that….?- She asked.

-I really do…- I said meaningfully.

She got up and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck.

I looked up at her, she was smiling, just a pure smile of happiness. I gently returned the hug to her. We just stayed like that, just enjoying the others company, not caring about anything else. Not the house, not the Pokemon in the distance, not the stars, just each other.

After the hug we continued to just enjoy the stars.

She spoke to me, -So uh… about the compliment thing, I just don't like being the center of attention,- she said.

-Really? Well that makes two of us,- I said.

-Wait really?- She asked.

-Yeah…. Apparently my species is notorious for being like, royalty, taking what they want, doing what they want, and that drives a lot of attention, even when you're not like that….- I said sadly.

-Really? You're nothing like that at all,- She said.

-Well yeah, but it's hard, because even when you're not that, just seeing that I'm a lucario, tells people that I'm dangerous, and they better do what I say or else, that's not what I want in the slightest, I like to help people, and it's hard to do that when others look at you, and become scared just because of what you are,- I said.

I had never really talked about this to anyone, but getting looked at by other Pokemon, even when I met Ray's parents, they all assumed I was royalty, or became scared, or assumed I did something wrong, or thought I deserved some payback, just because of what I was. It sucked, it was like being bullied, but so much worse.

-Jae….- She said sadly, I think I actually worried her when I said that.

She continued, -Don't listen to what all of those others say, you helped me, you SAVED me, to me, you will always be the greatest Pokemon who ever existed….. you showed me kindness, when no one else would.-

I smiled warmly at her, blushed, and held her paw in mine, -Thanks…-

She then nuzzled her head onto my shoulder, and I laid my head on top of hers.

We stayed like that, watching the stars, until we both became too tired to stay awake, and decided to fall asleep. But, this time was different, we shared a bed this time. We both got comfortable, covered the blanket over us, and were both able to fall into a deep sleep.

During my sleep however, I was having a very eventful dream, a nightmare, that I would finally lay to rest, once and for all.


	56. Chapter 56 No one But Me

I woke up in…. some kind of void? There was nothing here, just a beautiful, silver oasis, all around me shimmering with light. But this didn't change the fact that, I needed to where I was.

I got myself up, an immediately realized something wrong. I had five fingers again…. I was human again, my tail was gone, and my body was clothed, I was back to normal? But, how….? I felt my dirty blond hair on my head, everything felt real…

"Well hello there!" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around to come face to face with Elizabeth, her deep blue eyes staring at me in intrigue, and happiness. Her black hair behind her, with her wearing a blue and black dress.

"E-E-Elizabeth? What's going o-" Before I could finish speaking she ran up and quickly wrapped her arms around my waist.

"It's so good to see you again!" She said happily.

This wasn't normal…. But yet, it was… I couldn't even deny I was happy to see her, so I did what I thought was right, and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's….. It's good to see you too," I said truthfully.

I don't know why but…. We just stayed there for a minute, just enjoying the company the other brought.

We ended the hug and she took both of my hands in hers, "Oh Jae! It's been too long! There's so much I want to say to you!"

"Same here…. It's just…" I said.

"Just what?" She asked.

"N-nothing, let's just talk, okay?" I said.

We sat down on what appeared to be nothing but air, and just looked at each other.

"So Jae, what's been going on with you?" She asked.

"Well I uh….." I didn't know how to answer her on that question.

"Go on, just tell me what's happened?" She asked.

I gave a huff, "Too much bad to count…."

"Like what?" She said worried.

"My parents are….. gone," I explained.

"O….oh…." She said quietly.

"I've made some new friends…. And I've lost some friends…." I said.

"I see…. Well I mean, it can't be all bad right?" She asked.

"Actually no!" I said with a smile, "I have my brother with me, I've made some good friends, and they've been there for me a lot!"

"Well, it's good to hear!" She said.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just getting ready for our date!" She said.

My eyes widened, "Our…. Date?"

"Yeah! Weren't you going to take me to the movies?" She asked.

I then realized this was wrong, got up, and backed away from her.

"What's the matter Jae? Why do you seem afraid of me?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No! No, none of this is real, this can't be real, I'm not…." I held my hands to my face.

"Jae… C'mon don't be delusional, as you can see I'm standing right in front of you," she said.

"No… This isn't right…. I've… Moved on…. Moved past this!" I said.

I looked up and saw her cheery mood had turned to one of hate and scorn. Her eyes stared into mine with rage…. And jealousy?

"Oh…. I see how it is," She said walking towards me.

She got up in my face, and when I tried to back off she grabbed my wrist.

"All you care about is that stupid bitch, isn't that right?" She said while her grip got tighter, I quickly pulled away and when I did I realized I was back in my lucario body.

"So that's what you want huh?" She asked angered, "All you want is to be some dog, and have a bitch at your side?"

"OH!? What the hell do you know? You can't read my mind! You don't know what I want!" I screamed at her.

"I know a lot actually," she snapped her fingers and we were in the bedroom, on the bed was Zuria and I together.

"Look at you, pitiful, not even two weeks and your already sleeping with one another," She said.

I looked at her, "So… What's your point here?"

She pointed at me, "You've only known her for two weeks, and your already sharing a bed? Seems a little bit fast don't you think?"

I looked down.

"You were human after all right? Don't you have any morals, you showed way more decency to me than that," She said.

"It's not…. No, it's not the same, Pokemon and humans don't have the same growing cycles, how would you know!?" I asked.

"You're right, I don't know about that, but I do know this, you've changed," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're nothing… but a shell, of who you used to be, nothing more!" She said.

Then scene changed once again…. We were in a cafeteria, and she pointed to two kids, who looked to be in elementary school.

"You don't remember…. Of course you wouldn't, not like you ever would," She said.

I recognized it now, it was us, when we were in elementary.

"We knew each other, for years, our relationship grew," The scene changed once again, this time it was an image of us together in middle school.

"and grew," the next image was one of us together in high school, us working together on an assignment…. I truly forgot how happy we were then….

"Yet…. You were a coward," she said.

"Ww-what?" I looked at her in shock.

The void came back, but it was a red void now.

"You were a coward, a wimp, a man with no balls!" I started to back away from her, yet she started just trailing closer to me.

"Now it seems you actually grew a pair…. But how much did it take for you to realize? My death, your mother's death, the murder of your father?" She said with an evil smile.

"No… no, no… NO!" I said backing away and holding my ears.

"And now, your such a 'man,' that you can actually be more involved with your relationship with someone…. Or maybe you are just moving so fast so you can forget me?" She said with a hint of realization.

"What?" I asked.

"That's it! Isn't it?! You just want to find someone to be with so that you can forget what you did to me! You think that's all there is?! You think that all we had is worth just that?! Is that it?! You never really had any interest in me, that's why you never took the opportunity, you just led me on making me think that what we had was actually worth something!" She yelled.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! When I lost you…. I felt a part of me die! A part of me that I will never be able to get back! Losing you…. Was one of the worst things to ever happen to me…. Every word you said to me, made me stronger, and made me a better person!" I said.

"Ten why did you let me die!? If I truly meant that much to you, then why the fuck didn't you do a thing to stop it from happening!?" She yelled back.

"I TRIED, to save you, I did! I've TRIED, to save so many people, I can't decide who lives or dies, and even if I can TRY to stop it, that doesn't mean I can stop it! I've tried, and tried, and TRIED!" I yelled.

I got up in her face, "Don't you dare try to put that on me! I had to watch, as they beat your head to mush! As they took away the one person who gave my life meaning, I SAT THERE, POWERLESS, not able to do a single thing to save you…. I had to watch you die, I had to suffer, and suffer, and blame myself for what happened to you….. The person… Who ever truly gave a damn about me… I watched them die, I was blamed by your parents…. And all this pain and suffering, nearly led me to suicide…."

I look up at her, tears now flowing from my eyes. Her expression was one of shock.

"You know what…. You were… amazing, in every sense of the word, a great person, and great friend, and a great other… I took our time to bond… because if I got to close, I felt something could break or ruin… you, took time out of your life, to help… a useless… pitiful person, so that he could grow, and become someone actually worth something… You.. helped me become, who I am now…. And I don't mean what I am… but who I am..." I explained to her.

"You…. You… Then why…. Are you going with her….You knew me for years, and you've only know her, for two weeks! She even hurt you! I never hurt you!" She said looking genuinely sad.

"Elizabeth… Zuria is alone, I had my family with me, she doesn't have that, she doesn't even know how to accept kindness given to her…." I explained.

She stayed quiet.

"True enough… I can't explain why I'm… I'm falling in love with her…" I said looking down with a smile.

"What is it…. Does she remind you of me? Is she just a replacement!?" She yelled at me.

"No… Your wrong…" I said truthfully.

"Then what….?" She started to say.

"Because she…. I… Don't know…" I said to her.

"You… Don't know?" She asked saddened and confused.

"I mean…. It's a lot of things… But if there is one reason, it's not because she reminds me of you, that I am falling in love…. It's because…. I feel like….. She needs me, like I needed you…." I explained.

Her eyes grew soft, "She…. Needs you…"

"You were there for me… when I needed you…. So I'm going to be there for her, because she needs me now…" I said to her truthfully.

Elizabeth started to cry now, "Jae please! I still need you! You are everything to me! I love you! Isn't what we had special?! Isn't the time we spent together worth something?!"

"It was… every moment I spent with you, everything we had together, was wonderful…. But it's over, that time we had together, will always, remain in my heart…. But the fact is that I need to move on from you, stop regretting everything I've done…. And realize… that there is nobody here… but me…" I said with a smile.

She was about to speak, and instead plastered a sad smile on her face.

"We both know your not real…. Just another figment of my grief… trying to get at me again…. But I still meant every word to you…. If you can possibly hear this," I said to her smiling.

She just continued to weep with a smile.

"I don't think I'm going to see you again like this…. I've finally learned to stop torturing myself…." I explained.

She didn't speak, she continued to wipe her eyes of her tears. She stayed there for a minute, not wanting to move, but then she finally looked up, and her face beamed with happiness, her deep blue eyes now bright, stained with tears. Wind started to pick up, her bright, black hair blowing in it.

She then spoke, "Took you long enough….. You idiot!" She was still crying, with that big smile on her face.

I couldn't help but smile back, whether it was fake or not, the moment was still there.

We both looked at each others eyes. My crimson red staring into her deep blue. I had a smile plastered on my muzzle now, to match the smile she was wearing as well.

We stared for another moment, and once it was over, we both uttered one, single word, and it gave all the meaning and indication it needed.

"Goodbye…"

My eyes squinted open to sunlight shining through the window behind me. I was about to start stretching my body like I normally would when I realized that Zuria and I were still close together, me holding her in my arms.

-You awake?- I heard her voice say.

I lifted my head up a little to see she turned her head to look at me.

-Yeah…. How long you been awake?" I asked her.

-Oh… I've been up for a little while… but just didn't feel like getting up…" She said.

-Oh? Why's that?- I asked.

She slowly reached one her paws and wrapped it around my arm, -It's…. Nice…-

I smiled, -I agree…. But, we still have others to worry about, are they awake?-

-Yeah…- She said disappointed.

-Well, I am the only one that can or knows how to cook, so how about we enjoy today, okay?- I asked.

She turned her head, show she was smiling, -Yeah!-

I smiled, thinking back to the dream, and what went on. And I remembered what I admitted in the dream, those words means just as much out here as they did in there.

I got to work on making breakfast, and Zuria, Jon, and Ray were all just talking in the other room. Zuria came and help me set out plates and get them made. We made what I guess what this worlds equivalent of sausage, and I cooked some eggs.

-Say Jae?- Zuria started.

-Yeah?- I asked.

-How do you know how to cook like this?- She asked.

-Oh? Well my mother taught me!- I said.

-….Your mother taught you how to do something humans do?- She asked.

My heart stopped for a brief second when she said that.

-Uh… Well you see…..- I gave a huff, -Look, if you don't mind, I will tell you all of this in due time okay?-

-Due time? Are you not telling me the truth?- She asked.

I shook my head, -No, my mother did teach me, it's just a long story.-

-Oh…- She said still confused.

-Don't worry about it! Food's ready anyway!- I said to her.

She seemed to get happy at that, and I gave everyone their plates. We started to watch TV, mostly game shows, I find them fun.

We were trying to guess what the answers were as a group, and we all got mad when one got it right.

-Yes! I got it!- Ray screamed.

-Are you kidding!? I thought miltank could be boy or girl?!- Jon yelled.

-Apparently someone doesn't realize how cows work,- I said jokingly.

-Okay, you I understand, but how does he know!?- Jon yelled at me while pointing to Ray.

-My parents taught me a lot Jon,- He said.

-At least it's a good answer,- Zuria said with a small smile.

-I guess,- Jon lowered his head.

We enjoyed the rest of the morning just having fun, and talking. I looked at Zuria, to see her so happy, has filled me with so much joy. I could sense her aura, she was happy, but even happier when she was around me. I think I had to…. I had to tell her, she deserves to know, and I truly thinks she feels the same…. I just hope she doesn't see me different for what I used to be….


	57. Chapter 57 The Life She Lived Part 1

Another week had passed, and my feelings kept growing stronger. Every time I was around her, a warmth enveloped me like no other. She made me feel happiness that I had never known before. It was, it was strange, I had this sinking feeling that we might be going to fast, that we were growing too close, it felt wrong, but at the same time…. Right.

I could feel it was the same for her as well. Any time she was around me her aura, and alongside that the way she felt was always happy. When she was around me I could tell she just stayed happy. Either it was just because I was the first one to make her feel this way, or she felt safe with me…. I wouldn't know until I asked right?

I thought today would be a good day to confess, I would wait until nighttime, so then I could tell her on the roof under the stars. We kept doing that little ritual of ours, it was fun, the stars were different here, I couldn't find the big or little dipper, I could tell some were shaped like Pokemon.

The night sky is a beautiful sight, so I think I should say it under them.

It was morning now, I was letting Zuria sleep in, she seemed tired, we kind of stayed up all night, just talking. I was relaxing, while mooching off the internet to watch videos on Riley's game system. Kind of felt bad…. But kind of saved their asses once, so internet seems like not a problem.

After a while I thought it was strange. Jon and Ray were already up by this point but Zuria was still asleep. This was, very odd….

I went to try and check on her. I slowly opened the door to ou- I mean me and Lucario's room. She was out of bed, with the window open.

-Zuria? You okay?- I asked.

I got no response from her, was something wrong?

-Zuria? Are you ok…- I felt it… That same aura I felt when her and Jon fought….

I took a step back. Not only could I feel that aura, I felt… malice…

It's a good thing I was prepared this time, cause in a blink of an eye she was at me, claws and teeth ready. She swung over her head and I used my right spike to block it. She then went for a side with her right paw and I used my left spike to block it. I then kicked her back.

When she looked up she was smiling. It was the type of smile the devil would give you. It chilled me to my core when I saw it. What happened? This isn't normal, something was clearly wrong here.

She then raised her paw, and motioned me with one claw to come closer, and right after jumped out the window and started running to the woods. Without even hesitating I took chase after her. It was reckless, it was stupid, and I didn't even care.

My chase had started at the edge of the woods and was moving in. I was able to keep up with her, but something made me stop. Two people were laying in front of me.

I took a closer look and noticed the woman…. Was a gruesome scene. The man there was me.

I was human, and was crawling over to the body of Elizabeth, breathing heavily, and bleeding. I looked up at the corpse, and said a single phrase.

"I am… So… Sorry…" The past me said.

I realized what my mind was telling me, don't make the same mistake twice. The scene disappeared, and I continued my chase.

I continued to blindly run after someone I fell in love with, either I was a love struck fool, or something, really at this point it didn't matter, I loved her, and I would not lose someone I loved again. I ran after her for a good five minutes, until she quickly spun around, and used her claws to skid to a stop.

I came to a stop as well.

-Zuria… What's gotten into you?- I questioned.

She looked at me with that same smirk, and giggled mischievously.

-Zuria… Please, speak to me..- I pleaded.

She kept laughing over and over.

-Are you just going to laugh at me…?- I said with a sad expression.

She looked at me with her smile, which slowly turned into a scowl.

She then dashed at me and started to attack, her claws were glowing white, and I had started to block them, I remember those claws were what gave me my new scars, so no way would I let them hit me. After blocking a few one hit me, it was a graze but it stung.

This was off, I don't know what she has been through, but she was actually stronger than anyone I have fought before. She's a dark type, but she is still very strong, it made no sense! A skarmory wasn't able to leave as deep a cut at she did in my arm, she must have been trained looking back on it, she knew how to fight and had the strength to back it up.

I kept trying to block to see if I could get out of this situation, but she kept on, and on. I was hit with a bunch of small slashes, thankfully I could block most of them, but some slipped through. Then out of nowhere she sweep kicked me and quickly spun and used both her legs to kick me away.

I landed a tree with a loud thud. I fell to the ground, a grunt leaving my throat as my body landed on the earth below me. I slowly got up to my feet and looked at her. She was taunting me, and laughing to herself.

I realized now that something wasn't right, this wasn't her. I noticed this change before, it's different, I don't know what it is, but this is definitely not her.

-Alright you… I don't know what you are… and I don't know what you did to her…- I said slowly.

I formed a bone rush staff in my right paw and held it back-pawed.

-I'll knock you out of her…- Even though I said this, and was prepared for a fight, I didn't want to hurt her… but I also didn't want to lose her…

I charged forward using extreme speed to get a boost. I was able to land a hit by surprise on her. The next hit she was able to block. She tried to retaliate with quick slashes, but I was keeping up by using extreme speed. I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, extreme speed wears me down.

I was able to keep up with her, then we both broke off and backed off. I then the staff at her, which she blocked. We both slid on the ground and the staff fell into the ground.

We both waited for a moment. When I made the staff disappear she was gone. I knew where she was however, I spun around quickly and my spike collided with her claws. Just then I jumped back, and when I did she waved her paw and the area turned foggy and shadowed.

She was using her illusions. I looked around and saw there were shadow versions of her with glowing yellow eyes walking towards me. I was freaked out at first but then realized how to beat it. I calmed down and looked with my aura vision. I saw the real one coming at me, she jumped, swung her claw, and I grabbed her arm.

I then proceeded to spin her around and then fling her into a tree. Before she could recover I jumped up, charged two force palms into my bottom paws, and was going to use it to hit her.

She jumped away from me and I came hitting a tree with the blast, causing it to fall. Out from the dust I went running again, attacking at full speed. We were both going at each other claws and spikes. Strike after strike, blow after blow, we didn't stop.

And then with one final slash we both screamed in pain.

My right eye had been hit with her claws. I could feel two cuts had run down my eye at an angle. She was no better, my spike had also hit her right eye. A long streak now marked itself over her eye.

Thankfully my eye was still in tact, and usable. It seemed hers was as well. I didn't have time, I had to keep going!

It seemed like her idea was the same, and now she was pissed!

I used a bone rush staff and swung hard on the ground, causing it to crumble. When the smoke clear she was gone. I looked around trying to find her, but no luck.

Then I felt something grab my leg. I looked down to see a set of claws had come out from under the earth. I was then pulled under with a ton of force, that it slammed me into the ground. The earth came out form under me and she appeared, and then put her paws together and slammed me into the ground once more. To quickly fix the problem I sent a force palm under me causing her to blow back. I quickly used extreme speed to run up on her and use a force palm.

It was low powered and caused her to stagger.

-ZURIA! PLEASE! STOP THIS!- I yelled

She then charged again, I dodged and used another force palm, then another and another. I repeatedly used a series of low power force palm, and ended off with a two pawed one. She bounced back quickly though, she swung her paw and black spikes started erupting from the earth.

I had to dodge a set, then another, and another.

She then screamed, now they were coming from everywhere. I then started using extreme speed to dodge. I was then jumping left and right, using the trees to decrease the distance between the two of us. One after another they came, and were all aimed at me.

I kept using my speed to dodge, and finally closed in, and landed a slash with my spike.

She screamed again, and right from under me I was stabbed by a multitude of spikes. She quickly appeared in front of me and bit down into my neck, causing me to yell out, her teeth digging in deeper. I was stuck here, the pain may be fake, but my body was feeling it as real, the spikes were real to my body.

I then improvised, and used her exact tactic, and bit into her shoulder. I could taste copper in my mouth as I bit in.

I could feel her loosen, but it wasn't enough for me to let go. Just then she started to tug on me with her teeth, not good, she was trying to maul me. I quickly fixed this issue by letting up on my bite, then biting down even harder. I did this a couple more times, and she finally screamed and let go as I did as well. Her spikes gave out, and with the last of my strength I pushed forward and slugged her as I fell.

She fell from the pain as well.

I slowly tried to get up and examine my injuries. Bite's on my neck, thankfully not too bad. A few cuts on my body, but being part steel type, and being ready for the attacks, I was able to avoid unnecessary blood loss. My eye, while injured, was not in terrible shape. I wiped the blood out of my eye, and was still able to see, tears were blocking my vision, but I could still see, but it would probably would scar though.

I looked over at her as she tried to get up. The main injuries she suffered were the eye and the bite. The scar I left on her would be just as bad as the two on my eye.

When she got up she glared at me, still ready to fight me. I had no more strength to fight though. So I just started to walk forward.

She got ready to strike, came at me, and before she could hit me… I hugged her.

I still felt her claw was helped, but she was hesitant.

-I love you…- I said.

I felt her body tense when I said that.

-That's why I can't do this, that's why I can't hurt you anymore… that's why I can't lose you… so, I've made my choice… you decide the next action, 'cause I wont do this…- I said sadly.

I waited, for a response, for a strike, just anything to break the tension. But then, I felt her arm wrap around me.

-You… Love me?- I heard her quietly say.

I backed off from the hug and looked up, smiling at her.

-You're back…? And… yes, I love you…- I said smiling.

She started to cry and tackle hugged me, causing me to yelp in pain.

-Easy, easy! We are both hurt!- I said concerned and in pain.

She just gripped me tighter in her arms.

-I didn't… know if I could even… I was scared that… if I said anything I would have *hic* would have made you run away, or hate me or, or, or!- She started yelling.

-It's okay, it's okay, my feelings for you are the truth, and I mean every word… but before this continues, we need to fix our wounds, and we need to be honest with each other,- I said after getting us up.

-Oh yeah… but what do you… need to be honest about… I'm the one who was hiding things…- she said sadly.

-You aren't the only one, how's your eye? Can you see?- I asked.

I wiped the blood from her eye.

-What do you mean I'm not the only…- she started to say but I lifted her up.

-C'mon, we need to, get somewhere, I don't have the strength to make it back to the house,- I said.

-I think there is a cave nearby, that way,- she pointed to my right.

We both walked for a minute and we made it to a cave. Thankfully nothing was in there, and it was bright enough to see inside. I helped her sit down.

-Alright, I'll work on yours first,- I said.

I formed aura into my right paw and condensed it to one digit.

-You know healing moves?- She asked.

-No I don't, I'm basically going to use my aura to burn the wounds shut,- I said.

-Oh, will it hurt?- she asked.

-I'm sorry,- I said.

-It's fine,- she replied.

I slowly lifted it up to her eye where the wound was. I started going down but she backed off.

-OW!- She said.

-Too hot?- I asked.

-N-no! T-too cold…- Cold? Did she say cold.

When I was hit by aura sphere's from lucario, they were usually hot… my aura was cold?

-What's wrong?- She asked.

-N-nothing… I didn't expect it to be cold…- I said.

-You could never feel it?- she asked me.

-No, I never even realized…- I said sadly.

-It's okay, let's just continue, I'll hold still,- she said.

I nodded and got to work. She did hold still and I was able to seal the wound shut, leaving a nasty burn that was cold to the touch. I then got to work on her other ones until I got every one closed.

-Thank you,- she said looking up at me with her new scarred eye.

-You're welcome, now my turn- I said.

I sat down and started to try to close the claw mark near my eye, I tired and failed, the pain was too much for me to focus. But I felt Zuria's arm help me stay still.

I looked at her, -Here, I'll make sure you don't mess up,- she said.

She helped me stay still as I closed the wound, then I did the one over my eye. She then continued to help me until all of them were closed.

-Thanks for the help,- I said.

-That wasn't help… I hurt you…- she said curling up in a ball.

I sat down next to her. She refused to look at me, visibly upset with herself.

-No you didn't… that wasn't you… was it?- I asked.

I saw her body tense up when I said that, there was definitely something more going on here.

-What ever that was, it wasn't you, it was completely different, so please, I want you to tell me what happened to you, and I want you to be honest with me, we both admitted we loved each other, and the first part of making that statement, is we need to be honest,- I explained.

-We…?- She questioned.

-I haven't been fully honest with you, but… I will tell you, but I think you need to tell me how that happened, because in one way or another, what attacked me was not you,- I said.

-How do you know it wasn't me?- she asked.

-Because your aura was different, completely in fact,- I said.

She grimaced.

-Listen… I will not think any differently of you, I have already said I love you, nothing you say will change that, if you are scared, then don't be, I just want you to be honest with me, and I will be honest with you,- I said.

She nodded at those words, and her eyesight focused on mine.

-Where do you want me to start?- she asked.

-Wherever you think is best,- I said.

She took a deep breath, -Then I guess I'll start… when I was born.-


	58. New years Update

So I have an announcement. I have reached my 1 year anniversary on DA, and have reached my one year anniversary for writing. It happened in december, but I had forgotten about it.

Alot of things are going to change here. First off I now have an art tablet, that will help me be able to bring you all quality drawings and comics over on DeviantArt.

Secondly, writing and art will be varied on when I do them. Sometimes I feel like drawing and others writing, and lately I have been leaning towards drawing more. Does that mean I will stop my stories? No, of course not. There are people who want to read them, and I am not the type of person to just give up on something. So that is something I wanted to point out.

Thirdly. I have been trying to think about what I am doing and how I am going to do it. What will my life have in store? I want to try and become some kind of cartoonist, manga drawer, artist, writer? At this point, I enjoy all of the above, and this is what I enjoy doing. I dont know what this year is going to have in store for me, and for everyone else. That being said, if doing this brings others happyness and joy, then I will do what I can to do it.

Fourth and finally. I have an announcement to make to everyone here. Later down the line, with that latest page done, I am going to be starting a new comic. I know that kind of stupid, seeing as how much I already have on my plate, BUT. I like trying new things, I truly do. So, I have decided to bring you all a brand new story, with brand new characters, all in a comic/manga form. It will be pokemon, but I think this change of pace I will do, which will be doing a more, traditional pokemon story, trainers, all that. We will consider this my, "1 Year Anniversary" surprise for all my watchers and fans out here.

I believe, that is all I have to say for now. Anyways, here is me hoping that everyone will enjoy the work I continue to bring out, and hopefully I can try to make a living later down the line in this format. It, will take a while, but I am eager to try, not just for me, but for all of you.

I thank you for taking your time to read this info update on my channel, and I sorely apologize for the lack of content I have been bringing to the table. I will do my best to bring you my works/stories/comics for you all to see.

See you guys on the cover for the new comic, I hope you will enjoy it.


	59. Chapter 58 The Life She Lived Part 2

**Ok I'm quickly going to apologize about this delay, if you didn't already know I have been trying to improve my art skills, and work on my new comic over on DeviantArt. I am so sorry you all had to wait this long, but I will from now on being trying to have a better schedule. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

(Zuria POV, months ago)

I was younger, much younger… I wasn't nearly old enough, to endure what I had been put through. Inside a dark cave system, deep underground, there was a shiny zorua. This certain zorua, was chained, put into a small hole in the cave, that had been turned into a makeshift cage. This zorua, was bruised, beaten, and bludgeoned. But this zorua, was also me.

I don't remember much of what happened during my time there, but I remembered my captors, and my pain. My captors, were none other than the alphas of my species. That's right, my captors were zoroark. Why would they do this you may ask? Well, that's a pretty simple answer, my kind is ruthless.

When I was taken, it was nearly days after I had been born. I was forcibly taken by the higher ups from my pack, snatched away form my parents. I never truly got to meet them, the only things I remember are their scent, and their screams of disapproval. I don't know why they did it, was it because I was shiny? Or was it because I had potential?

After that day, I had been locked up, never to see light again. They threw me in a cage, and after a few days of my screams being unanswered, I gave up. A little while after they finally gave me my first meal. They threw a defenseless creature in my cage. It was small and frail, I didn't know what it was. Not like it mattered, once my hunger took over, killing it was as simple as eating it.

Every meal I received was like that, a live creature I had to kill to eat. But the meals and the dark weren't the only forms of cruelty I received. After that, I was given training. These trainings went from battle tactics, to building up my body, and more.

The battles, were like I said. But as fate would have it this would not be some normal sparring. I was put up against other zorua, probably taken from their parents as well. Children fighting children, it was sick. We had no choice to fight, or we would be killed together. I was scared, so I fought, and I won… over.. and over… and over again…

How many did I kill? I can hardly remember, but that… was nothing compared to what my other training was.

Daily, every… F**KING DAY! They chained me up by my forelegs, and would cut me. Oh they made sure they wouldn't let me die, they made sure of it. The cuts were never deep enough to be fatal, only enough to make scars. As my tears fell, and I cried, pleaded with those monsters to stop, they would only laugh, and continue to cut me.

Those trainings went on for however long, until I finally evolved.

Things got worse from that point, they knew I had the strength back then to fight them, to they made sure I wasn't fed enough to work with that. They kept me malnourished, so that I couldn't fight. Their training on teaching me how to fight would no longer work, so what did they resort to? Simple, longer, and more gruesome beatings.

Now, it wasn't just cutting, they would hit me, beat me, use flamethrower, do everything they could to train my body, or more or less torture my body into submission. The pain never stopped, but the tears did. I guess you could say I ran out, or just didn't care. It was like that, that was my life, nothing more to it. I was so used to it by then, being in pain was second nature.

It had continued that way for a little while longer, but one day something changed. I started becoming angry, angry at just about everything. My life, parents, the ones who hurt me, the ones I killed, I was just angry.

From that point on my screams returned, but they were no longer screams of fear, or pain, but screams of hate. They were loud, feral, nothing like I had ever been like before. At first I was consciously screaming, but then, I would black out. I would wake up to being tortured, to being in the cage, or being carried back to and fro. It was a very strange feeling, I had wondered what had happened.

But, whatever had at the time I accepted, it gave me breaks from the pain, that's all that mattered. My screams of rage stopped too, I had truly not understood what had happened.

My days continued. Small meals, pain, suffering, the usual. But then, I finally heard something, it was a voice.

"Well hi there!" It, no, she said to me.

I would have answered with my voice, but it stopped me from doing so.

"You don't have to speak, just think, I can hear you!" She said.

"W-who are you?" I thought.

"Hm… I don't know, I just showed up dummy!" she replied.

"S-showed up? And, you don't have to call me names…" I thought.

"Well, I could call you what they call you, b****, nothing, foul, would you rather me call you that?" She said rudely.

"You didn't have to repeat them…" I started to tear up.

"Oh grow up! If you haven't realized what your own kind have been doing to you, I'm not calling you that, you can cry when they call you that stuff, not here," it explained.

"I guess…" I thought.

"You guess!? Jeez, really like, learn something here, start thinking about how we'll escape," she urged.

"Escape…? I never thought about that…" I thought.

"ARGH! JEEZ!" She screamed, "Well, I guess I haven't been here as long, I guess I could see why you're like this, alright then, I'm going to let you take the stage for now, I'll think of a way for us to escape!"

"Us?" I queried.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle everything when I figure it out, then I can really wreck s***!" She yelled.

"Wait I don't understand!" I thought.

I never got a reply however, it was quiet once more. I didn't really understand what had happened, I just passed it off as me going mad.

After that my blackouts stopped, and so did my rage. I regretted it, I truly did, the blackouts were the only thing that kept me from going mad. Now the pain returned, and I was there for all of it. My crying returned, and my screams, it was just, too much, I had my relief snatched from me, what was I supposed to do but cry.

My time continued, same routine, more pain. By this point, there were scars lining my body, bruises accompanied. I went back to being used to everything, didn't take too long, it was basically second nature after all.

Then, one day, before it was time to take me to where they would chain me up. It felt like… I don't really understand it even now, but I lost control of my body. I could see everything, but I couldn't do anything. What I was seeing was my normal surroundings, but added along was the color red.

They only send one zoroark to come get me, since they know I am usually too weak to move. He opened the cage and came inside to remove the other chains. From what I learned they disguised as these creatures known as humans, to steal and take these cages and torture devices.

He had a key, and he had unlatched my leggings, my cufflinks, and as soon as that last cuff came off, my body leapt. It pinned him down so fast. And before he could even try to fight back, my jaws latched onto his neck, and in one swift motion opened it up.

The amount of blood, was much worse then anything I had ever caused consciously. He tried to scream and make any type of noise, but my body quickly held him mouth shut, until his body laid still.

My body then did something I wish it never had, it started to eat the body. I felt disgusted with myself, I felt sick, even though I could do nothing to stop it. The only good thing about it was I didn't feel hungry after it. My body then took off through the cave. It now had the strength it needed to get out.

I had thought as to why it was so easy to dispatch that zoroark, to be honest I didn't fully know. Maybe it was just surprised, or shocked. Maybe he didn't think I would have been able to kill him. Who knows, cause I sure don't.

Down the cave were two more zoroark, one charged trying to stop me while the other held back. My body quick dug underground, using the move they taught me during battling, went underneath the zoroark in front, and went for the one in the back. My body pulled them under, and tore them to shred, them not being able to fight back, because they didn't know how to traverse like I did.

I dug myself out, having the zoroarks head in my right paw. The other charged, but with precise accuracy, I slit it's throat with an aerial ace, quickly landing on the other side of it. My body then continued it's onslaught, killing zoroark until I found the exit.

Which, I in fact did find not too long after. My body ran as fast as it could, not looking back. It just kept running, it chose one direction and went for it. I don't know how long it ran for, but once it finally stopped, it collapsed, and I regained control.

I felt tired, broken, and dirty. But I… I wasn't in pain. There was no more pain. No hunger, no bleeding, no bruising, nothing. It was night time, and I started to water drops land on my back. I slowly pushed myself over, having a bit during the process, and let myself fall back and take a breath.

The rain was so calming and nice. It was soothing me, relaxing me, cleaning me. After a few minutes of the relaxing, reality had set in on what I just did, and I started laughing. It wasn't some maniacal laugh, not a laugh of malice, but a laugh of joy. I felt happy, happier then I had ever been before! I was free, I WAS FREE!

I was giggling, laughing, doing whatever I could to show my joy, never had I thought I would have gotten out, but here I was! I was seeing the outside for my first time, breathing fresh air, having clean water fall on me!

It was paradise, truly it was. After letting myself had that moment, I decided to find somewhere warm. I hid inside a tree stump, it was small, but also warmer then the rain. I laid down for my first, true, night of sleep. After that I was refreshed, and woke up to a blinding light after leaving the cave. I let my eyes adjust, and everything around me was so much more colorful. Never would I have dreamed of seeing things like this! This green ground highlighted by the water. These tall trees, with their leaves blocking out the blinding light in some areas.

For me all this was new, I had no idea what any of these things were, it was never taught to me, so seeing it all was pure joy. There was nothing else to call it, just joy.

I started trying to learn about this new place I escaped to. I saw these giant, whatever you call them in one area, surrounded by people called humans, I tried to enter, but was chased because I looked different. I tried different parts of the forest, some of the creatures were scared, others scared me. There were some who didn't run from me, or try to attack, which was nice. But most of the time I was scared off, which led me to being scared of everything.

I would try to steal food, but I was caught before I even got the chance. I also tried to take berries from bushes, but never got enough before another creature wanted to get me out of their territory.

Soon enough hunger had gotten to me again. You are probably wondering why I didn't hunt, well, I promised myself I wasn't going to. After what I did for so long, I didn't want to take another life. But a promise turned into desperation, I wasn't able to get enough food to keep me going, and something small wouldn't work.

So I devised a trap, I caught a small creature, tied it up in a snare, and used it to lure a bigger Pokémon I could catch by surprise. I hadn't eaten in a while, so I would have to finish it in one go, so then…

(Jae POV)

-That's when we met?- I asked.

I had listened to her entire story. Taken from birth, tortured as a child… She…

-Yeah… I thought you would kill me, that you were one of the ones in that territory…- She explained slowly.

-I can see why… So, that voice, when you went mad, that's what attacked me?- I asked.

-Yes… I don't know what it is though…- She said sadly.

-I think, it's a different personality,- I explained.

-What?! What do you mean by that?- She said confused.

-Well, let me give my reasoning. A split personality is when something dramatic happens in someone's life, and causes them to have another personality made, so it's like you're two people. All that hatred and rage you had inside you, took form, and is what you would call a second personality,- I gave my reasoning.

-So… what do I do about it?- She asked concerned.

-Well, most of the time you cant really do anything about it,- I said.

-WHAT?! B-but! There has to be something, ANYT- She tried to continue but I cut her off.

-Hey, what did we both say to each other?- I asked.

-We love each other?- She answered.

I nodded, -That means, we'll accept one another, no matter who they are, what they are, or how many faults they have. We don't have to do anything about this, cause I accept it, and I promise, next time she comes out, I'm going to speak with her, or well try to…-

-But what if she hurts you again?- She asked about to break down.

-It doesn't matter, I've made my decision, I'm going to be with you no matter what,- I said.

She didn't say a word, but hugged me tightly.

-It's gonna be okay,- I said with a calm smile.

-Thank you,- She said.

-Now, since you were honest with me, I feel I have to be honest with you now,- I said.

-About what?- She questioned breaking the hug.

-Well… how do I put this?- I asked to myself.

I waited a minute before opening my mouth.

-Well, I guess the easy way to say this is, I was a human.-

It took maybe half an hour to get her to believe me, and double that to tell her the story. We had decided to walk outside the cave to get a breather after talking about it. She hasn't said anything since I finished explaining, and I was waiting on a response. Waiting for it, was like having a gun held up to your head, the person holding it itching to fire.

She then spoke, -You'll accept me, even though I hurt you, even though I have that other side of me?-

It was a simple answer, -Yes.-

-You love me, even thought you used to be a human, you are willing to get over that, and accept your life like this, and live it with me?- She asked.

I nodded once again, -Yes.-

She then walked over to me, and took my paw in hers.

-Then, there's no other answer, you've done nothing, but show me kindness, and love, ever since we met. Even if you were human, this is what you are now, if I'm going to live my life, I want to live it with you. I accept you, and I love you!- She exclaimed.

My heart came back, relief shot through me, and I smiled, -I love you too!-

She pulled me closer to the entrance to the cave, -So… shall we?-

-Will… will this be your first time?- I asked.

-Will it be yours?- She asked back.

-Yeah…- I said shyly.

-Well, then let's just do what comes natural, ok?- She smiled and I could see her blushing even through her fur.

-Well, alright then!- I could feel myself blushing as well.

We then quietly entered the cave, to then enjoy the rest of the night with one another.


	60. Chapter 59 Species

(Lucario POV)

Our vacation had finally ended. Our month of relaxation and fun ha finally ended. The beach was pretty fun, I haven't been there myself in years. There was a lot to visit in that time, and everyone got their picks. Water parks, skate parks, shops, restaurants, the beach itself, everything there was amazing.

Carol and Mimi spent a lot of time together too, those two had become very close friends, I remember the built a sand castle, never would I have thought that Carol's first Pokémon would be a mimikyu, but it has really turned into something great.

Riley and his parents spent a lot of time together too, same with me. But I had been worried about the others back at the house. Jae especially, I really don't know how he was taking it. That was the main reason I never joined with Martin, if people died, you would feel responsible. He probably feels like he got his entire squad killed.

I was just hoping something bad didn't happen while we were gone this time.

"Can you believe a wailord beached itself, I mean seriously, how could it not tell it was getting close?" Riley asked.

"Maybe it's eyes were bad?" Carol questioned.

'It could be possible,' I said, 'It seemed pretty old,' I explained.

"Well, at least you were able to push it back in lucario," Claire explained.

'Very true,' I said back.

"And I got to pet it!" Carol raised her hand in the air with Mimi copying her.

"Indeed you did Carol," Claire admitted.

We had made it back in town, seeing these streets after this long felt refreshing, even though the beach was beautiful, nothing beat home. The drive back to the house took maybe about ten minutes once we reached town, we pulled up to the driveway, and thankfully the house wasn't destroyed, so I guess we're in the clear with that. Now to see if the outside looks as good as the inside.

Martin went up to the door and unlocked it. We opened the door and….. The house was in decent shape. Huh, I half expected it not to be.

"Well, it seems the house is still in working order," Martin said.

From the living room rushed in Jon and Ray.

The both greeted us, and Carol ran up to hug them.

"HI YOU GUYS!" She yelled.

They enjoyed the hug and all backed off.

I noticed that Jae wasn't in the room, but also, something strange. Jae's scent was in the house, but so was another scent, but the weird thing is it was similar to his, and his was similar to that ones. What was going on, I think my nose might be busted.

"So how did everything go here? Everything go okay?" Claire asked Ray and Jon.

They both nodded at her.

-So everything go alright with you guys?- I asked them.

-Yeah it seems like it, but there is something Jae needs to talk to Martin about,- Jon said.

-Really? What would that be?- I asked.

-I don't think it's anything too serious, cause well Jae said his going to take care of everything with them,- Jon mentioned.

-Them? What do you mean th,- I got cut off by Claire.

"Jeez, you guys did a number on the food, looks like I'll be going out to get some more food and stuff," She said.

"Yeah seems like it, say has anyone seen Jae?" Riley asked.

Jon told me what to say.

'Jon said he's outside hunting,' I answered.

"Hunting huh? Strange, there should have been enough food for three in here, wonder why he's hunting then," Claire asked.

Just then I heard Ray say something, -Oh heya Zuria!-

-Zuria?- I questioned.

I waited for who they greeted to come past the entrance, and when I did I felt myself run cold…. What, was that thing, doing here!?

It was five or so feet tall, it's hair flowing in length as long as itself, with streaks of purple running through the black. It's yellow eyes started at me with confusion, not knowing what to say or do. It looked innocent enough, but it's sharp claws on it's paws said otherwise. Their purple sheen glowed in the light of the room, easy enough to tell they were sharp.

-H-hi,- It said innocently.

Without even thinking, I grabbed it by the hair and started to drag it out to the door. It started struggling and screaming in pain.

-LUCARIO WHAT THE F***!- Jon yelled.

-LUCARIO STOP!- Ray screamed.

Everyone else had noticed the ruckus and didn't know what to do in it. I kept pulling against the struggling zoroark I was holding onto, and it struggled to make me let go.

Just then I felt ray clamp his jaws down on one of my arms, making me let go and giving the zoroark the chance to run upstairs as fast as her four legs could carry her.

-GREAT! Now she's never going to be able to get out of the house!- I yelled.

Jon tackled into me, -What are you high on right now!?-

"What just happened?!" Martin asked.

'A zoroark got into the house,' I said through telepathy.

"What does that have to do with anything?! Did it attack you!?" Martin asked.

'No, but I know how they are, all lucarios do, they are nothing but vile and evil creatures,' I explained.

-Oh how the hell would you know?!- Jon yelled at me.

'I know because our species as been at odds with them for generations,' I explained.

-Oh what a sob story! So you're just going by what time tells right? Legend and folklore, you're an idiot if you believe it,- Jon argued.

'I've seen what they can do, and trust me Jae will too, he's a lucario too,' I said stressed.

Jon seemed to want to say something, but stopped, and smirked, -Alright, yeah sure, I bet he will be willing to help.-

'I know he will, hopefully with the two of us we can get her out of here,' I said.

Just then we heard running from the back of the house, and from around the corner, Jae entered the room, 'What's going on?! What's happening?!'

I immediately noticed two new things on Jae, he had three scars that looked to be made from a set of claws, and two up on his right eye.

Everyone noticed the change.

"Jae! You're hurt!" Claire said.

'I'm fine, really, but what just happened?!' He said not caring.

I tried to speak but was still a little shook on what I saw on him. But also I noticed something, his scent was different somehow, it was noticeable, but I dismissed it for now.

'Alright anyways, listen, there is a zoroark in the house, your idiot brother probably let her in,' I explained.

'Oh… that so? What'd you do?' He asked slowly.

'Well I saw her and-' He stopped me.

'Did she attack you?' He asked.

'No, but I know their kind, I know how they are,' I said.

'Oh, so what did you do?" He asked again.

'Well I grabbed her by her hair and tried to pull her out of the house, but your brother bit me and made me let go,' I explained.

'Did she do anything to you?' His voice was becoming more vicious, but I didn't take it as anything serious. Everyone else looked worried, except for Jon who was smirking.

'Well, no, she tried to make me let go and pleaded with me to stop, but I know it's all a ruse,' I said.

The room felt tense, it felt like malice was creeping up in the room, and it was moving up fast. I didn't know where this malice was from, it could be from Martin, Claire, Riley, or Carol. It kept getting worse, my body ran cold, what was this malice, I couldn't tell what it was. I looked at Jon, that smirk of his as wide as it was when I started talking with Jae, what was he smirking about, what did he…..

Jae put his paw on my shoulder, I looked up at him, -Thanks for that info Lucario!- He was smiling, his eyes closed. That smile, it looked innocently enough, but at that moment, I figured out where the malice was coming from.

Before I could even react he grabbed me by the head, and brought my head down to his knee, causing me to scream. Blood ran from my nose, and I couldn't open my eyes from the pain. I heard Carol and Claire scream, and Riley and Martin curse. Everyone else was silent though.

Then I felt a fist slug me right in the stomach, causing me to fall to my knees in pain.

"JAE WHAT THE F***!?" Riley yelled.

I never even got a chance to move before I was grabbed by the neck and slammed into a wall. I was trying to regain my composure, but I heard the door open, then I was dragged onto the front porch, slammed into the brick wall on it, then was thrown over the shoulder by Jae, slamming into the front lawn a few times, then laying in the dirt, not being able to get up from the pain.

I looked up a little and saw him walk up to me, -Next time you touch her I'll rip your arms off.-

I then felt my eyelids close and passed out.

I don't know how long I was out but I was finally coming to. My eyes slowly opened, and the first person I saw was Martin. I was laid up on the couch, and I seemed to be alright for the most part, I was sore as hell though.

He noticed that I woke up, "Hey you're awake!"

'What… What happened?' I asked.

"Oh nothing much, Jae knocked the hell out of you, and now he's up there with that zoroark," Martin explained.

'Why is he… up there… with her…?' I asked in confusion.

"From what I can tell he cares about her, you know he's human don't you?" He said.

I looked up at Martin, 'What..?'

"He told me you knew, after the mission, you said he would understand, but he wouldn't of course, he's not a lucario, remember?" Martin explained.

Realization dawned on me, I forgot, I have known him and gotten used to being around him for so long, I forgot he was a human, he was good at not being one that's for sure.

'I guess I'll have to explain why we cant have her here,' I said.

"Good luck with that," Martin said.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

He looked down and away from me, "It'd be better if he explained it."

I took that as my cue to go figure out what is going on. I went up stairs to see Jon, Ray, Mimi, and Carol outside the door.

-Hey…- I said.

-Hey… Lucario,- Ray said quietly.

Jon was looking at me with a scowl.

-Look, I'm sorry…- I said.

-No, you're not, you really have no idea what you did, did you?- Ray asked.

-No, I don't, so enlighten me,- I demanded.

-Why should I be the one to do that? This all sounds like a personal problem to me,- He said.

Carol got between us, "Guys please don't fight, I don't know what is exactly happening, but please stop!"

We weren't even fighting, yet we dropped the conversation when she got in-between us.

-This seems really stupid,- Ray said.

-Yeah, I second that one,- Jon agreed.

I gave a huff, -Alright look, I'll have a talk, and, try to figure all this out.-

They let me through and I walked into the room. What was unexpected, was that in my room was a lot less of an unexpected calmness. This zoroark, or Zuria if I heard correctly, was having her hair brushed by Claire. Jae seemed to be using telepathy to talk to all three of them at once. Jae looked, actually happy…

-Hey…- I said.

Jae and everyone turned around to look me. Zuria looked down, while Jae scowled. Claire and Riley were preparing for something to happen.

-Jae, I'm sorry,- I said but was immediately was I interrupted.

-Sorry? You're sorry, oh that's rich, sorry is someone who drops a glass or makes a mess, not assaults someone on sight!- He argued.

-You need to listen, I can explain why,- I said.

-Well you better hurry, cause there are a lot of reasons for me to want to knock you out again!- He argued.

-Alright, look… you obviously don't know how this works, from your background… Lucarios, and Zoroarks, have been at odds for years, generations even! Every lucario is told this from their parents, not all of course, but it's well known in the species…- I explained.

-And, you're one of the ones to know about it I assume. Kinda stupid if you ask me you know? And that doesn't excuse what you did!- He yelled.

I looked down and huffed, -I know that, but do you know, what happens to other lucarios when they find out about it?-

This got his attention, and the zoroarks, maybe she truly didn't know, -What do they do?-

-Being as they are traitors, they are hunted down and executed, the lucario, and the zoroark in turn,- I explained.

-Well, tough looks like we are going to make her leave, not. Sorry but our species doesn't concern me in the slightest say to speak,- Jae explained.

-Do you not understand the dangers of this!? They are quick about it either, they torture, our species I've already told you is notorious, we aren't exactly the goody goodies of our kind! They will kill you! Got that!?- I explained.

'And you will get this! She is not leaving!' He said through telepathy.

I switched to it as well, 'And for what reason!? Why!?'

"Uh… Lucario…" Riley tried to say.

'Not now!' I said.

'Alright,' Jae smiled, 'I'll give you the main reason she's not going to leave.'

'And why is that?' I asked.

He smirked and closed his eyes, then he looked up at me, 'Because, she's my mate,' he said.

His words made my eyes shot open in horror.

'YOU, YOU WHAT?! Don't tell me you!?' I said in exasperated speaking.

The zoroark spoke up, -We… we did…-

'That… that's a death sentence! Do you not realize what you've done!? You idiotic human!' I screamed.

Claire and Riley of course took notice of my accidental remark, "Lucario, what do you mean by human?"

"Lucario…?" Riley said slowly.

My eyes widened when I realized what I just did, Jae looked at me with shock and anger, -Jae I truly didn't mean to- He cut me off.

'Lucario, it's fine, cat's already out of the bag… Claire, Riley, I used to be human…' He said adamantly.

Riley and Claire's reaction were normal as I thought they would be, obviously they were shocked about the truth.

Just then the door opened and Carol peeked out, "I knew that!" and she left and closed the door.

That made everyone in the room's jaw drop, including mine.

'Ok, can I just say for the record I didn't know that,' Jae said.

"Yeah, I think I can believe that at least, but uh… how?" Riley asked.

'That's… that's a long story…' He said.

"Did my husband know about this?" Claire asked.

'Only recently ma'am, I am sorry to have lied to you all this time, please can you forgive me,' He asked.

"Well… you haven't given me much of a reason to disapprove of you Jae, so I guess I can't be mad about this, you've done a lot for our family, even though there have been some problem," She said.

'Again I'm sorry,' He said.

She took a deep breathe, "Give me a full explanation, and then I'll forgive you."

'You got it ma'am, what say you Riley?' He asked.

"Eh well, can't really say this is all too shocking, you knew how to play my video games like it was nothing, so I cant say it's all bad, it's actually really cool!" He smiled.

'Thanks man,' Jae exclaimed.

"No worries," Riley replied.

Jae looked back at me, 'So anyways, lucario, I'm already breaking their rules, I'm not even one of them, do you really think, this is going to change anything? And besides, you've basically been harboring me you know?'

I thought over this for a second, and looked at Zuria once again. She looked truly innocent, and I can already tell, even though he was mad a second ago, he's a lot happier then he was a month ago, it was plain to see. Has she, really helped him that much? If she has, then…

-Zuria, was it?- I asked.

-Y-yes…- She said quietly.

-I want to apologize, for how I acted and treated you, I'm sorry,- I said.

She looked down, -It's alright, it's not the worst thing that's ever been done to me.-

-It wasn't right of me, no matter you look at it,- I continued.

-No… after hearing how you were raised, I could see why you were like that, and thought that,- she replied.

-Thanks…- I said back.

'Well it's also not like I'm getting out of this easily either, I'm gonna have to help bring in food by hunting so she can stay here, already went over with Martin about it, and Lucario, she'll be sleeping in here in my bed, is that alright?' Jae asked.

I gave a smile and looked up, 'Yeah it should be fine,' I said.

'Alright, so I think that takes care of everything, except for my human explanation,' Jae said.

"Yes, if we could please have that discussion, it cause me less stress," Claire said.

'Right away,' Jae said, and we all left the room to go off to the living room.

Jae starting giving them the whole truth. He first talked about how he got here, then the event with his mother.

"That… was your mother?" Claire asked, eyes wide with shock.

Jae nodded, 'Yes… it was my mother…'

Claire shook her head, "No wonder… you acted that…"

'You were there to help me Claire… thank you for that…' Jae said.

She just nodded, "Please continue…"

He continued with his explanation, bringing Jon into the mix and explaining his story.

"So that's why Jon's here eh?" Riley asked.

'Yeah, but that's not all…' He then explained his father.

Claire was holding her face, "Why did I not know about this… I feel so stupid…"

'Claire, it's not your fault, that whole situation was out of hand, there was nothing….' He stopped himself, he seemed to be second guessing.

"Jae… You shouldn't have had to go through that, it's not fair, you've had everything taken… I'm sorry…" She said.

"Damn it…" Riley said scarred.

'You've all done a great service to my family, there's no reason for any of you to feel, you've done more than needed, that's all that matters…' Jae said smiling.

I smiled at that, he truly saw us as family.

He continued his explanation, but he didn't bring up the fact of the mission, I hadn't even heard the true story of that yet, so I guess it made sense.

'So, what do you all think?' Jae asked.

"Jae, after hearing everything, my opinion of you doesn't change, in fact I have even more respect for you then I did," Claire said.

"Same here man, both you and Jon," Riley said.

'Thanks you guys,' Jae said, and Jon nodded with a smile.

"Well, I think that wraps up this discussion, so what you say we get started on making a good meal?" Martin said.

"Alright then… wait one more thing, Jae, how did you get those scars?" Claire asked.

Zuria seemed to get scared at that line, and Jae looked at her.

'Um… It was an accident,' He said.

"Would you like to go into detail on the accident?" Claire asked.

'Nope…' He said shyly.

"Alright, I'll leave it at that," Claire huffed, "Anyways, let's go get started on dinner, Jae would you like to help?"

He nodded and they all headed that way, Zuria I stopped though.

-Hey…- I said.

-Y-yes..?- She said.

-Can I talk with you for just a minute?- I asked.

-Sure… what is it?- She asked.

-I wanted… to thank you,- I said simply.

-For what?- She asked.

-For helping Jae,- I said.

-What? I didn't help him, he helped me, he saved me, he fed me, kept me here, I didn't help him at all,- She said sadly.

-You say that, but do you know how he was before you were around?- I asked.

-What, do you mean?- She asked.

-I'm not gonna sugar coat this, he was on the verge of ending it all,- I said seriously.

This scared her, -B-b-but… what is he like now?-

-There isn't even an inkling of that kind of feeling anymore, all I can sense is happiness… and it's all derived from you, you saved him, by just meeting, you saved him,- I said.

She looked down, she didn't know how to think. I put my paw on her shoulder, -Don't fret, I just wanted to thank you for this, you've truly done a good thing for him, and I can tell he's done good for you, and besides, you're mates now, I'm sure he's never gonna want to leave you,- I said with a smile.

That comment made her smile wildly, she nodded.

But there was one more thing I needed to ask, -Please don't tell me you're pregnant though?-

She laughed a bit at that, -No, no, I don't believe I am at all, so don't worry.-

-Ok good, not that it would be a bad thing, but I'm pretty sure Claire and martin have had enough surprises for one day… you go be with him now,- She smiled and ran into the kitchen.

I felt at peace, but I also felt scared. I don't remember anything like this happening in…. Oh screw it, who cares about my species, Jae's happy, she's happy.

I have no place to say anything.

I then proceeded to the kitchen, to enjoy the rest of the night with everyone.

But I did knock Jae upside the head once, did he really have to hit my nose?


	61. Update, Update, VERY MUCH needed update

Hello everyone, so it's been a pretty good while hasn't it? Probably a lot of people that are really confused on where I disappeared to. First thing to get out of the way first however is that im ok, and I haven't died or anything like that XD.

Eh hem, secondly. My absence near the first quarter of 2018. Around that time I had started working on comics, and it was just something I really wanted to try, my focus from what I enjoyed shifted from writing to art for a pretty long while. It was something I enjoyed, and truly love doing. I found myself getting in a sense addicted to doing art, it just sorta happened in a sense? So it was something I wanted to try and focus on and get better at, and for the most part it came out as a success... but sadly that isn't all that happened around this time. If it was just that I could have been doing a lot more, but it's not.

Around after summer ended last year, things in my life went from semi ok, to a full on rollercoaster of just chaos. So much stuff happened in the span of a single month and it put a strain on me that was hard going through. It's not something I really want to go into much detail on, cause it isn't really appropriate to say here, so let's just leave it at that. And sadly this didn't just effect writing, my art suffered for it too, I could really do anything with how things played out. It was something that kinda spiraled out of control and like a sinking ship, everything went down with it.

Now we're here at the beginning of 2019. I've gotten my life in semi shape and order, I have gotten back into the swing of things with my art, I've started college and now that a class im taking revolves around writing, hopefully I can get my spark back for this medium. Rest assured I hopefully plan on finishing this piece, and project X. But until then, I want to thank you guys for all the continued support, it truly means a lot to me that there are people still checking in and asking if im ok, or if I'll continue.

If you guys ever want to while you're waiting for this, or project X, or anything I write or draw, you can check here, or go on DeviantArt and search me up, im there as well, and I post on both of these sites if the medium fits it. I hope 2019 will turn out better then last year played out, and I hope to get back into the swing of things.

To you all, Thanks for all the support, and I'll be sticking around. ~~Xeta


	62. Chapter 60 Teams

(Jae POV)

I woke up with Zuria laying down next to me in my bed. It was the morning after everyone came back. I slept like a log givin that I had that outburst at Lucario. Zuria was still fast to sleep, so I kept careful with my movements.

Looking over my shoulder I looked to see Lucario was not in his bed, seemingly already awake. I decided I wouldn't move anymore, given that Zuria had wrapped her arms around me when we slept. I waited for a minute, just relaxing til I started to notice movement from her.

I looked over and she had started to open her eyes a bit, then yawning. She then looked at me.

-Morning,- I said calmly.

She rubbed her eyes a bit, -Morning,- she said then immediately brought me back into the hug, which I returned.

-How'd you sleep?- I asked.

-Like it's been nearly a year, so good I think?- She said, -Where's Lucario?-

-Seems he's already up, c'mon let's go get us breakfast, if you thought my food was good, wait til you have Claire's!- I exclaimed.

She smiled widely, -Is it really better than yours?!-

-Much so!- I exclaimed.

-What are we waiting for!?- She grabbed my arm and started rushing me out of bed.

-Woah Woah take it easy now!- I yelled.

She seemed to calm down and rub her head, -Oh… uh sorry!- She smiled sheepishly.

-We'll get breakfast don't worry about it haha,- I laughed.

We walked out of the room and saw Ray rubbing his eyes leaving his room.

-Oh! Morning you guys!- he greeted.

-Morning Ray,- We both replied.

-Well come on you two! Let's go get breakfast!- he then rushed downstairs.

-That's what I said!- Zuria exclaimed.

I followed the two of them downstairs where I saw Jon, Martin, Carol and Mimi in the living room.

'Morning everyone!' I said through telepathy.

They all turned to reply, but I noticed Lucario was hesitant, but then replied. Guess he was still a bit tense from yesterday, and gotta admit, I might have gone a bit overboard. I headed into the kitchen where I Zuria watching Claire cook, while Riley and Ray were at the table.

Claire took notice, "Oh hey there Jae, it seems you're new girlfriend here is pretty interested in me cooking."

If I didn't have fur she would have seen me blushing, 'Haha, yeah. When she first came she was just as curious when I cooked for her as well.'

"Ah I see, so you even cooked her a full meal, smooth." She said and then chuckled a bit.

I blushed as Ray and Riley laughed behind me, and Zuria looked confused.

"Hehe, don't take it too seriously, I'm just teasing Jae, in any case, since you got her interested, why not help me out and you two set the table?" She asked.

Zuria and I nodded. I told Zuria what we needed to do, she worked on setting the silverware, and I worked on the plates.

-So are we not having fruit?- Zuria asked.

-Well again, Claire can cook better than me, she can make more than just fruit,- I said.

-You know it!- Ray said, -She makes some of the best food I've ever had.. No offense Jae.-

-None taken,- I laughed.

-Well I can't wait to try it!- Zuria exclaimed.

Claire continued to work after we finished the tables, she then worked on getting drinks for everyone.

"Oh I forgot to ask, Zuria can you drink with a cup?" She asked.

Zuria nodded to her.

"Ok good, well that's it everyone, come and get it!" She yelled out.

Everyone came and got their plates. Martin and Riley go theirs, then Carol got her's and Mimi's, then Lucario. Zuria and I helped set the bowls out for Jon and Ray, then we got our plates as well from Claire. While Claire and the family sat at the table, the rest of us pokemon went to the living room to sit and eat.

Lucario still seemed tense, but he was the first to talk, -So.. About yesterday.-

-Lucario, stop, it's fine, I calmed down,- I explained.

-And, I'm not mad either Lucario,- Zuria explained.

-A-alright, yeah!- He gave us a smile.

Jon spoke, -Ok, so now that you made up, for the second time, how about we eat, I've missed eating this,- He then got quiet and ate.

-Oh uh yeah!- Zuria explained, then tried the first piece of the scrambled eggs Claire cooked, and then after started to dig in.

-Well slow down, want to enjoy it dont you?- I asked laughing.

She didn't listen and kept enjoying her food.

We all continued eating and didn't really bother speaking til we all got close to being done.

-So hey, Zuria right, what pokemon are you?- Mimi asked curiously.

-Oh.. Well uh, I'm a zoroark… what are you?- She asked shyly.

-I'm a mimikyu!- She said.

-Huh… never seen one of you before,- Zuria replied.

-Same about you!- Mimi replied.

-Wait so why do you look similar to Ray?- She asked.

-Well, it's like a disguise, my real body is underneath the disguise,- We saw he small eyes blink from underneath the disguise.

-Oh… That's, interesting,- She said.

-Thanks!- Mimi replied.

Zuria then turned to Lucario, -Say, Lucario, you're the same species as Jae right?-

-Yeah, that's right,- He said.

-What kind of abilities do you have, are they similar to Jae's?- She asked.

-Not necesarily, we can both learn similar moves, but Jae fights physically where I like to fight at a distance,- He explains.

-So you use long range attacks?- She asked.

-Yes that's correct,- He replied.

-Hmm… so do you all fight differently?- She asked.

Everyone nodded.

-Huh, that's honestly, kinda neat.- She exclaimed.

We continued with our food, and it seemed we finished a little after the family did. Then Riley came into the room.

"Hey uh Jae, sorry if this is a bit sudden, but I was gonna see if you wanted to come to school again, like old times?" Riley asked.

You know, I thought about it, and I actually haven't gotten the chance to do that again. But I actually had an idea.

'You know, that actually sounds like a good idea, but question how many pokemon do they allow you to take?' I asked.

"Huh? Oh uh, I dont think they really care, why do you ask?" Riley questioned.

'I was gonna see if it was ok for Zuria to come along?' I asked.

"Oh uh, sure yeah I don't mind… wait did she ever get registered?!" Riley asked.

And I just realized that mistake.

'Oh…' I said.

-Registered?- She asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," Claire came out and said, "You can make a double trip, drop by the pokemon center and get her registered, then her and Jae will both legally be your pokemon."

'Wait, that reminds me, Jon when did you ever get registered?' I asked.

-Oh, right. That was with, dad,- he said.

'Oh, I never thought to ask,' I said.

"Who was he registered with Jae?" Claire asked.

'With our dad…' I replied.

"You're dad, but wait if he's a… oh, right… well then, if he's passed, then he might be able to get re-registered under Riley's name, that should work out right?" Claire asked.

-I guess I wouldn't mind that, shouldn't be an issue in th- he got cut off by Carol running in.

"Wait Jon doesn't have an owner?!" She asked.

"Yes Carol bu-" Carol wasn't listening and ran up to Jon.

"JON! Want to be my pokemon?!" She asked expectantly.

All of us in the room were shocked by the revelation.

Riley spoke, "Wait Carol why would you?"

"It would be so cool! Jae's you're pokemon, so if I had Jon, we'd be double siblings!" She said with a wide smile.

We were all kinda silent from that, then Jon started laughing.

-Hehe-HAHAHAha, Oh man, ok you know what, hell why not?!- He exclaimed.

-Wait Jon seriously?- I asked.

-Sure why not? And besides, it was her idea, she'd be upset if we told her no,- He explained.

"Well? Well? What'd he say?!" Carol asked.

I turned and gave her a smile, 'He said he loved the idea!'

Carol jumped for joy, "YES!" he then jumped at Jon hugging him.

-OK I TAKE IT BACK! HELP PLEASE!- Jon screamed.

We all just laughed at the whole situation. The plan was set, Zuria and I would be registered under Riley, and Jon and Mimi are under Carol, but that only leaves…

'Hey so that reminds me, Ray, whose team would you like to be on?' I asked.

He was a bit shocked by the question.

'You were registered before you came here, but you don't have an official trainer, so who would you like to be under?' I asked.

He started looking at Carol, Jon, and Mimi, then back at Zuria, Riley and I.

He seemed to be in thought for a bit.

-I think...- He started and we waited for the respone.

-I'm gonna be on Riley's team!- He smiled.

We were all taken a back by that. I myself was shocked at the response. I expected him to go with Carol and Jon.

-I'm sorry Jon, it's just, I've known Jae longer and, he's done so much for me, it just feels right I'd, be on his team, I hope you're not mad, you've done alot for me as well it's just- He kept going but Jon started speaking.

-Dude, relax, just because you want to be on his team doesn't make us any less friends,- He said.

-R-really?- He questioned.

-Of course, and besides, in this regard it makes sense, I'm already Carol's electric type, doesn't make sense to have two of them on the same team, we're cool man, just don't expect me to go easy on you if we do battle each other,- He said with a smirk.

Ray got peeved, -YOU KIDDING, I'd whoop you any day!- He said pointing.

-We'll see about that mouse,- Jon laughed.

I gave a short laugh and turned to the others, 'Alright, he's decided, both Ray and Zuria will be on Riley's team.'

"Oh.. sick!" Riley said smiling.

"Aw man, well at least I got the kitty and Mimi!" Carol said happily.

-Why am I just Kitty now?- Jon asked.

Disregarding his comment, we all decided that would be the plan. It was about time for us to head out, and Zuria, Ray, and I were waiting on Riley to get his bike.

-So uh… what's it like to be registered, does it hurt?- Zuria asked.

-Not at all, it just scans you're paw print, that's all,- I explained.

-Yeah! Even I did it!- Ray said.

-O-okay.- She said.

Riley came over with his bike, "Ok so uh, Ray if you want you can ride with me, but until I get pokeballs you two will have to run, that ok?"

'Fine by me, me and Zuria should be fast enough to keep up,' I said.

Zuria nodded as well.

"Alright fair enough." He got on his bike, and Ray jumped up on his shoulder.

He took off and me and Zuria kept our distance with him. Soon enough we arrived at the pokemon center.

"Oh hello, welcome to the pokemon center, what may I do for you today," the nurse said.

"Hey yes, I was wondering if I could register these guys under my name," He asked.

"Yes, no worries, could you tell me the names of the ones you own?" She asked.

"Well I really only own Jae here, that's Ray who was registered under my dad, and she's new," He explained.

"Ok, let me check for your name, what is it?" She asked.

"Riley Tilraka," She looked up the name and seemed confused.

"Uh sorry to say you don't have any pokemon listed under you," she said.

"Wait what?!" He asked. That confused me, I thought I was registered under Riley.

"Yes, Riley your father seems to own both of these two, the lucario and the pikachu, he even has a pokeball for the lucario." She explained.

"Wait really, well he said to come up here and register them," he said.

"Well to do that, I need confirmation from both of your pokemon here that they are ok with the switch," she explained.

'I'm ok with it ma'am, I can even confirm his father said to do this,' While I was only really talking for Ray, I felt I had the right to say for myself as well. Still though, it bothered me he had a pokeball for me he kept in secret.

Ray nodded to the lady as well.

"Alright then, let me get the transfer set," she typed in some stuff on her computer, and placed two pokeballs in the slots next to it.

"Ok, registered, and here are their pokeballs," She said, "Just remember if someone else wants to do a transfer for them the pokemon will have to be agreeing to it as well."

"Will do ma'am, now then for her," he waved Zuria over.

"Alright, what's her name?" She asked.

"Zuria," He said.

She typed in some stuff on the computer, and the paw scanner turned on.

"Alright, Zuria please just place your paw on the scanner," the nurse said.

She seemed hesitant, to do it.

I put my paw on her arm, -Hey, it's ok, I promise it doesn't hurt.-

She looked down, then nodded and placed her paw gently on it. The scanner made some noises, then the nurse said she was registered. Riley was given his last pokeball, and a belt to carry them on.

He put it on and said thanks to the nurse.

He turned to us, "So you guys don't mine me having pokeballs for you guys? I promise I wont use them unless necesary."

I gave a nod, and the other two did as well.

"Alright, thanks guys," he said.

Something still bothered me however, 'Hey Riley?'

"Yeah Jae?" He asked.

'Could you do me a small favor? Could you not tell anyone about my pokeball? And I mean your parents and family as well," I asked.

"You really don't like these things do you?" He asked.

'No, especially since I'm you know what,' I said to him.

"Yeah man, it's all good, I wont tell anyone ok?" He said.

I nodded with a smile.

We took off again heading to the school. Once we got there Riley set his bike on the bike rack and Ray jumped off his shoulder to walk next to us. Him and Zuria were looking up at the school in awe.

-Wow, the place is huge!- Ray said.

-Why is it such a huge building?- Zuria asked, and then started trying to behind me as she saw other people and pokemon, -And, why are so many people here?-

-Don't worry Zuria, you've got us here, plus I know some friends here who you'd love to meet, just be yourself, you'll be fine!- I explained.

-Oh, okay! You promise?- She asked.

-Promise!- I said.

-Will there be new people to meet Jae?- Ray asked up at us.

-Yep! I even know a good friend here,- I explained.

-Cool! Can't wait!-

"Alright guys, come on let's head inside!" Riley said.

-Yeah!- Ray said and started walking.

I looked at Zuria who still seemed hesitant. I held my paw to her.

-Here, if you're scared just stay close, I promise you'll enjoy this,- I gave her a reasuring smile.

She looked at my paw and took it in hers, -A-alright!- She started to have a smile on her face.

I started to lead her at a leasurely place, her taking hold of my arm with both her paws to stay as close as she can. We caught up with Riley and Ray and headed inside, this would be a fun day.

This made me think though, how was Jon during all of this?

(Jon POV)

Oh no, please no. I should have thought this through!

"Hey everyone! This is Jon and Mimi! Aren't they adorable!?" Carol said.

Standing in front of me was an entire class of kids around Carol's age. This was the end, I was about to be crushed by a class of small children, a fate worse than death!

"God help me…" I said.

"GIANT KITTY!" The whole class screamed. And I was trampled.


End file.
